Service schizo pour votre plaisir
by caro30-spuffy92
Summary: Bella amnésique et schizophrène est internée à l'hôpital psychiatrique et mise sous surveillance par le FBI, et le sexy agent Cullen. Son passé mafieux revient la hanter. Elle devra se battre pour survivre et recouvrer la liberté et sa mémoire effacée.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici un Os qu'on a écrit à quatre mains spuffy girl92 et caro30, suite à un gros délire! Point de vue de Bella. **

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à S M! Disons qu'on fantasme juste avec eux! lol**

**/!\ Lemon et langage TRES explicite! Réservé à un public avertit!!**

**Plaisir d'elles.**

J'attends comme tous les jours l'arrivée d'une seule et unique personne : Edward. Il m'apporte des livres et j'avoue que j'attends avec impatience son arrivée. Je partage ma chambre avec deux autres filles, Isabelle et Mary. Mais je suis contente car elles sont absentes depuis quelques jours. Je peux avoir Edward pour moi toute seule. Il est tellement gentil et d'une beauté à faire pâlir n'importe quel mannequin. Il a des cheveux couleur bronze, ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude qui vous transperce l'âme. Il est magnifique, sa voix est enchanteresse. Mais les deux autres ne le voient pas comme ça. Elles rêvent de lui arracher ses vêtements et d'user de son corps si parfait. Elles me déballent leurs fantasmes les plus noirs et moi ça m'écœure. Je suis impatiente de le voir, et de lire la suite de ce livre « la communauté du sud ». Je triture mes doigts, je me lève, je fais le tour de mon lit. Je suis un lion en cage en attendant qu'il arrive. Quand enfin trois coups portés à la porte m'informent qu'il est là. C'est le seul à le faire.

_ Entre.

La porte s'ouvre, il est magnifique et mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis dingue. Son sourire m'éblouit. Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Mon dieu qu'il est beau. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Je vais pas tarder à suffoquer s'il continue. Il s'installe sur mon lit, je fais pareil.

_ Bonjour Bella.

_ Bonjour Edward. Soufflai-je.

_ Comment vas-tu?

_ Très bien merci, et toi?

_ La journée est terminée, et je finis en beauté. Donc tout va bien.

Mes joues s'enflamment. Encore ce sourire en coin qui m'envoie dans un autre monde systématiquement. Je reprends mon souffle, priant pour un jour cesser de rougir de cette manière. C'est d'ailleurs ce que les autres filles me reprochent. Elles ont souvent envie de me prendre et de me secouer comme un prunier. Mais je ne me laisse pas faire!

Edward m'observe, je détourne le regard. Et mes yeux tombent sur le livre qu'il a dans les mains.

_ C'est pour moi?

Il baisse les yeux sur ce qu'il a dans les mains, puis sourit. Un sourire tendre, électrisant.

_ Si tu le veux

_ Oh oui! J'ai fini l'autre ce matin.

Je tends la main vers ma table de chevet et j'attrape dans le fouillis qui la compose le précédent tome de la saga. Edward m'en a apporté les premiers tomes il y a quelques jours, à mon arrivée ici. Je les ai dévorés. Du moins quand les deux autres n'étaient pas là. Mais comme elles ont été envoyées dans un autre secteur jusqu'à au moins demain, j'en profite.

Edward et moi échangeons nos livres. Nos regards se croisent, se soudent, et mon corps tremble. Le frisson monte de bien loin en moi, et se déroule avec délices dans mon corps. D'un seul coup, les fantasmes de mes deux colocataires me reviennent en tête, j'ai des images de ce qu'elles ont inventé. Edward, soumis à leur volonté, obéissant à leurs ordres… _(N/Anghju :Hum, géniales colocataires…)_

_ Tu penses quoi de la grande révélation du tome 6, alors?

Sa voix me sort un instant de mes pensées. Avant que les aventures de Sookie Stackhouse(héroïne de la saga de la communauté du Sud) ne me reviennent en tête. Une humaine ordinaire avec des vampires, qui a, avec ce monde vampirique, des expériences très intéressantes et formatrices pour elle…D'un seul coup, je vois Eric Nordman, Sam Merlott ou encore Bill Compton en face de moi…Et j'ai très chaud…Bon dieu, que m'arrive-t-il? _(N/Anghju :Oh oui ! Eric, Sam, Edward…) ( N/Caro: So sexxxx)_

_ Bella?

_ Euh..Je suis tombée des nues, en effet. Et c'est plutôt affreux pour elle d'apprendre ça…On voit bien sa douleur

_ En même temps, je suis sûr qu'il y a des indices dès le début

Je bois ses paroles, j'aime qu'il me parle, il est bien le seul à le faire. À s'intéresser à mon avis.

_ Peut-être, ou alors, l'auteur n'y a pensé qu'au fur et à mesure

_ Peut-être…Tu savais qu'elle avait autorisé une adaptation sur le petit écran?

_ Une série télévisée, oui…Je n'en ai encore rien vu

J'attends qu'il parle, encore. Qu'il développe sa pensée. C'est tellement génial de l'entendre parler.

_ Je pense que chacun doit s'en faire son opinion.

_ J'ai peur que ça donne des vampires comme dans Buffy contre les vampires.

Il rit doucement. J'ai envie de poser ma main sur son torse pour sentir vibrer son corps. Quand de telles pensées me prennent, je détourne les yeux, et je me lève. Tournant en rond dans ma chambre. Edward m'étudie. Je le sais. Je le sens.

_ C'est un autre univers, Buffy n'est pas présente ici, loin de là!

J'hoche la tête. Même si Sookie est mêlée à des affaires de vampires et autres monstres de la nuit, elle ne les combat pas de la même manière que Buffy, c'est sûr.

_ Tu ne trouves pas que les vampires se font de plus en plus de place, dans la littérature contemporaine?

Je me rassois sur mon lit, attendant sa réponse.

_ Je me demande quand ils vont annoncer leur véritable existence aux informations du vingt-heures…

Et revoilà son sourire éblouissant! Comment voulez-vous que je reste saine d'esprit quand il est dans les parages?!

_ Ca pourrait être drôle, en effet…Jusqu'à un certain point, quand même!

On est d'accord tous les deux. Et puis, je le vois regarder sa montre. Je sais qu'il va partir. J'ai envie de le retenir. J'en ai marre qu'il parte comme ça. Mais il le doit. Il a une vie en dehors de venir me parler de Sookie Stackhouse et des vampires.

_ A demain, Bella.

_ A demain. Bonne soirée.

Et je le vois passer la porte, mon précédent exemplaire de la saga sous le bras.

Je m'installe sur mon lit, j'ouvre le livre. J'ai hâte de connaître la suite. Je plonge dans les aventures de Sookie Stackhouse. Je dévore littéralement les pages. Je suis droguée à cette histoire. C'est mon moment d'évasion de la journée. Mais bientôt mes yeux se ferment. Je pose le livre et éteins la lumière. Mais mon esprit divague sur Edward. Sa beauté, son charisme.

_ Dieu, ce qu'il peut être beau!! S'extasie Mary.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, m'enfonçant sous mes draps. Elles sont revenues. Je déteste ces voix. C'est mon pire cauchemar, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter parce que je suis bloquée ici avec elle et sa jumelle pour un temps illimité.

_ Un vrai dieu! Surenchérit Isabelle.

_ Je rêve de l'avoir dans mon lit, dis Bella, tu ne pourrais pas nous le retenir un de ces jours? Qu'on s'amuse un peu? Propose Mary.

_ Allez au diable!

Je veux devenir sourde. Oui, ça y est, j'ai trouvé ce que je vais demander au Père-Noël!

_ Oh! Mais autant faire appel au Père Fouettard, chérie!

La voix d'Isabelle s'est encore mêlée de mes pensées, et je grogne. Ca me vient naturellement maintenant, comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie.

_ Le Père Fouettard, ou la Mère Fouettarde…Insinue Isabelle.

Et les petits bruits qu'elles font avec leur bouche me soulèvent le cœur. Je prends mon oreiller et le pose sur mes oreilles. Je ne veux plus les entendre. Elles ne peuvent pas se taire. Il faut qu'elles reviennent maintenant.

_ La ferme! Criai-je.

_ Pauvre petite Isabella si prude, si propre sur elle.

_ Dégage Mary!

Je sors mon Ipod. Je mets les écouteurs, je ne veux plus les entendre. Et malgré le volume sonore, je sais qu'elles parlent, elles me susurrent des paroles vulgaires. Elles le veulent. Je ne dois pas les laisser faire, et pourtant que puis-je faire contre elles? Je suis seule, je n'ai pas leur force. Mais au bout d'un interminable moment, je me suis enfin endormie.

Je plonge dans un rêve encore érotique, où tout n'est que luxures et plaisirs : Edward qui m'embrasse, qui me lèche, je vibre sous ses doigts. Nous ne sommes que deux corps qui se fondent l'un dans l'autre. C'est en sueur que je me réveille ce matin là. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir rêvé de ce genre de chose. Je me lève rapidement et file à la douche. Froide. Je tente de faire le tri dans mon esprit tout en me lavant.

_ Moi j'en connais une qui a fait des rêves cochons. Chantonne Isabelle

_ Ô oui. Un rêve où Edward te prenait dans tous les sens. Sous entend Mary. _(N/Anghju :Dans tous les sens ?! C'est-à-dire ! Anghju veut savoir, même si So' fait non de la tête !)_

_ Non!

_ Arrête Isabella! On t'a entendu supplier Edward de te prendre comme un sauvage, et tu sais quoi? On va même trouver un moyen de l'attirer dans nos filets n'est-ce pas Mary?

_ Laissez Edward tranquille!!

Je crie, mes mains se portent à mes oreilles. Je ne veux plus les entendre. Elles sont insupportables. J'aimerai m'échapper, les fuir comme la peste. Mais je suis coincée ici, avec ces deux folles furieuses. Je passe un jogging en vitesse. Je m'installe à nouveau sur le lit et tente de reprendre ma lecture d'hier. Mais elles ne me lâchent pas. Elles se jettent sur le lit. Je vais les tuer! Je sais qu'elle ne vont pas me lâcher.

_ Bon alors tu l'écoutes notre plan?

_ Non Isabelle! Vous pouvez pas m'oublier et me laisser?

_ Et bien on va quand même te le dire. Quand ce cher Edward viendra te voir, on le fera asseoir sur ton lit, ensuite on l'assommera, on l'attachera et puis on l'enverra au nirvana et nous avec!

_ J'ai trop hâte!! Sautille Mary.

Je saute de mon lit. La colère me dévore . Comment elles peuvent imaginer un scénario pareil?

_ Vous n'avez pas l'droit! Je vous en empêcherai!

_ On est plus forte que toi, tu pourras pas! On aura ce que l'on veut et toi aussi!

_ Tu es folle, je ne veux rien Isabelle!

_ Bien sur que si, tu rêves de son corps et de sa queue!

_ Mary!

J'étais choquée, comment pouvait-elle dire ce genre de mot!? Elles rigolent et moi je suis à deux doigts de pleurer.

_Sortez!

Et voilà, je pleure. Et elles rient toujours. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ces deux folles dans ma chambre? Je n'avais pas demandé à avoir une chambre seule, ou quoi? J'inspire à fond. Je dois me calmer. Je peux toujours aller prendre l'air. Elles ne peuvent pas me suivre quand je suis dehors. Il y a trop de choses dehors, de personnes, et de bruits pour que je les entende.

Mais cette fois, malgré l'air frais sur mon visage, je n'arrive pas à me défaire d'elles. Elles continuent de peaufiner ce plan débile. Comment peuvent-elles imaginer ça?

_ Mais si, la cravache est toujours dans la valise!

Je m'arrête, en alerte. La cravache? Et pourquoi auraient-elles besoin d'une cravache?

_ Oh Bella! S'exaspère Isabelle, d'un ton supérieur.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil suggestif.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Mary s'amuse à faire des gestes éloquents en se prenant pour exemple.

_ On va passer de bons moments!

Et je frissonne. Je dois trouver quelque chose pour les arrêter. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire couler ce sang! Parce que c'est du sang qu'elles veulent, et c'est tout à fait intolérable, affreux, inhumain! Dans ma colère et frustration, je ne les entends plus. Mais elles sont toujours dans les parages, je les sens. Et plus je vois le soleil finir sa course dans l'ouest, plus je sais qu'Edward va se montrer, et je sens que je ne pourrai rien pour lui. J'ai beau me torturer les méninges, j'ai des images de ce qu'elles imaginent qui défilent dans ma tête et m'empêchent de réfléchir.

_ Bella?

Je m'arrête, Edward est là, avant même que je ne reprenne pied avec la réalité, je sais qu'il m'attend devant ma porte de chambre. Il est là plus tôt que d'habitude, alors.

_ Oh oui! Oh oui!!

Les filles applaudissent alors que je veux m'enterrer vivante. Tout sauf assister à ce qu'elles ont en tête. _(N/Anghju :*applaudit avec elles*) ( N/Caro : Rho un peu de soutien à Bella quand même)_

_ Bonjour, Edward

Je tente un sourire, mais sans conviction.

_ On peut parler un peu plus longtemps aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien

_ Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça va être plus long, chéri Susurre Mary en le déshabillant déjà du regard.

_ Ah oui? J'hésite.

Réfléchis, Bella, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il court un danger?

_Mais non, mais non, pas de danger… Juste du plaisir… Isabelle prend les commandes, et nous entraîne tous à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Avant que je ne réalise, Edward est assommé sur mon lit…Pourquoi mon lit? Pourquoi pas l'un des leurs?

Et elles commencent déjà à jouer avec lui. Isabelle le prend dans ses bras, pose la tête de ce jeune homme sur sa poitrine. Et Mary caresse son torse à travers sa chemise. Ses doigts s'attaquent aux boutons de la chemise. Ils sont en nacre. C'est tout ce que je note avant de me recroqueviller. En plus, la lumière rouge interdira l'entrée à ceux qui le voudraient.

_ Les filles, arrêtez…

Je murmure, je supplie, mais elles font en sorte que je vois bien tout ce qu'elles font. Leurs regards sont mauvais, leurs respirations totalement désordonnées, excitées par l'instant.

_ Un torse si musclé…

_ Hummm

Leurs bruits recommencent. Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne peux pas laisser faire. J'ai beau essayer, je vois, j'entends. Je ressens. Presque comme si je le faisais moi-même.

_ Une peau si douce, si délicieuse…

_ Déshabille-le!

Isabelle se penche sur son cou pour le lécher, sa langue fait des arabesques étranges dans son cou, pendant que Mary lui ôte entièrement ses vêtements. Et voilà Edward nu devant moi. Devant nous. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, magnifique. Je suis rouge de honte. Je ne dois pas le regarder, non pas comme ça. Mary déchire les draps du lit et fabrique des liens. Elle danse en lui entravant les poignets et les accrochant au montant du lit. Puis elle fait de même avec ses pieds. Isabelle continue sa descente sur le corps d'Edward, sa langue glisse désormais sur son torse, s'attardant sur ses mamelons qu'elle pince et suce entre ses lèvres.

_ Bella, tu devais venir le goûter…

_ Laissez-le! J'vous en prie.

Ma voix n'est que supplication.

Mais elles ne m'écoutent pas. Mary fait courir le bout de ses doigts sur les jambes d'Edward, sa main remonte vers les parties les plus intimes de cet être si doux. Son index se pose sur sa verge, elle la flatte de haut en bas. Edward est toujours inerte. Mais son corps commence à réagir, sa hampe se soulève par moment.

_ Tu vois Bella, il commence déjà à apprécier.

_ Caresse le Mary. Branle-le!

_ Non! Vous n'avez pas l'droit!

_ Avec plaisir.

Et là elle enroule sa main autour de son pénis et commence ses vas et viens. Je peux ressentir à quel point sa peau est douce à cette endroit, sans même la toucher. J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps rien qu'à la voir faire. Isabelle me prend la main et m'entraine près du lit. Elle appuie sur ma tête pour me rapprocher du spectacle comme elle dit. Je les déteste. J'entends Edward gémir malgré son inconscience.

_ Il va se réveiller! Arrêtez ça!

_ On commence tout juste à s'amuser. Chantonne Mary.

Mais Edward finit par ouvrir les yeux.

_ Bella, qu'est-ce que…

_ Chut…sexy boy. Lui intime Mary en lui posant la main sur la bouche.

Edward bouge sa tête dans tous les sens pour échapper à la main de Mary.

_ Bella tu peux empêcher ça! Dit-il dans un souffle.

_ Je le voudrais tellement Edward. Mais elles sont trop fortes pour moi. Je suis désolée. (N/Anghju :Ouah l'excuse !) ( N/Caro : bah en même temps faut en trouver une!lol)

Mes larmes recommencent à couler. Je secoue la tête dans tous les sens. Je m'arrache presque les cheveux. Mary le bâillonne, j'évite son regard mais en fait je ne peux pas. Il n'y a pas de colère ni de terreur, moi je suis terrifiée. Isabelle repose sa main sur son membre et commence à le masturber doucement. Il ferme les yeux. Il a l'air de lutter contre lui-même. Sa verge gonfle dans les mains d'Isabelle. Il se tortille sous ses assauts.

Mary s'approche d'Isabelle, elle lui caresse les cheveux et appuie sa tête pour qu'elle touche du bout des lèvres la verge d'Edward.

_ Regarde Bella, comme on donne du plaisir à un homme. Insinue Mary

_ Non . Dit Edward d'une voix étouffée dans le bâillon..

Mais elles ne l'écoutent pas. Isabelle lèche le sexe d'Edward sur toute sa longueur. Il tressaille, et elle donne des coups de langue sur sa turgescence. Puis elle l'engouffre entièrement dans sa bouche, creusant ses joues pour l'aspirer encore plus. Edward halète fortement. Il lâche un râle de plaisir. Edward commence à rendre les armes. Et moi je veux fuir cette vue…Mary commence à se déshabiller, lentement elle retire son t-shirt, elle se caresse en même temps. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de ses propres seins. Elle s'avance sur le lit, détache une main d'Edward et la prend dans la sienne. Il raidit son bras, et grogne en même temps. Son regard passe entre Isabelle et Mary. L'une le masturbe, et l'autre l'incite à la toucher, faisant glisser sa main sur son corps, jusque dans sa culotte. Mary penche la tête en arrière,

_Hummmm Edward, oui!

Elle maintient sa main sur sa chatte, entre ses jambes et se frotte à lui de plus en plus vite.

_Oui, vas-y mary, montre à notre Bella!

Isabelle me lance un regard complice, écœurant, tout en accélérant ses mouvements sur Edward. Et soudain, en même temps, Mary et Edward se contractent. Je capte leurs regards. Mary est en pur bonheur alors qu'Edward est plus ambigu, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même comment il se sentait. Isabelle lèche la semence d'Edward qui s'est écoulée sur sa peau, elle apprécie. Elle trace un sillon avec ses doigts dans le sperme d'Edward, elle le porte à la bouche de Mary, et la mienne. Je refuse.

_ Ouvre la bouche! M'ordonne-t-elle.

Je ne veux pas, mais elle m'enfonce son index et son majeur dans ma gorge.

_ Suce les Bella. M'intime Isabelle.

J'obtempère. Je n'arrive plus à lutter contre elles.

_ Oui comme ça, goûte comme il a tellement bon goût.

Elle gémit et Edward aussi devant mon acte. Elle glisse sa main sur son corps et se caresse, pendant que j'aspire ses doigts fins. Je refuse de l'avouer, mais Edward a un bon goût. Je suis faible. Elle retire ses doigts et les filles s'esclaffent. Mes larmes reviennent.

_ Pardon

Je murmure, et je me dis que les filles se sont bien amusées. Mais c'est mal les connaitre. La main d'Isabelle se tend vers la cravache dont elles avaient parlée.

_ Non!

Je veux les en empêcher, et je me retrouve avec l'objet entre les mains. J'écarquille les yeux, elles soufflent des gestes, des postures dans mon oreille. C'est comme si j'étais envoûtée. Je suis à califourchon sur les hanches étroites d'Edward

_ Tu apprends vite, Bells…Vas-y, lâche -toi..

Mary prend mon bras avec la cravache et elle l'abat sur la jambe d'Edward.

_ Vilain garnement, siffle-t-elle.

Je sens Edward se contracter sous moi, et nos regards se croisent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lit dans mes yeux, mais moi je lis toujours une sorte de malaise en lui. Entre plaisir et blessure.

_ Plus fort, Bella. M'intime Isabelle

Elle me prend le bras encore une fois et frappe plus fort cette fois, le côté d'Edward. Il tressaille, et a à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que mon bras s'abat à nouveau sur lui.

_ Caresse-le avec Bella. M'intime Isabelle.

Je fais non de la tête. Je veux que tout s'arrête. Mais elles ne veulent pas. Isabelle lève ma main en l'air, elle veut lui assener un coup plus dur. Mais je lutte.

_ Non!

_ Fais lui du bien…ou je lui ferai du mal! Fulmine t-elle.

Alors je cède. Mes doigts tremblent, je parcours son torse du bout de la cravache. Son corps frissonne sous le cuir. Je commence par effleurer son torse. Il soupire. Les filles m'observent avec un rictus. Je m'attarde un moment sur ses mamelons tendus, dessinant des cercles imaginaires sur lui. Je ferme les yeux, j'essaye d'oublier ce que je fais. La cravache joue avec son corps. Isabelle me fait reculer sur ses cuisses. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'Edward sent mon excitation à travers mes vêtements sur sa peau. J'ai honte, je ne veux pas mais mon corps réagit autrement que mon esprit. Isabelle me force à frôler la queue d'Edward. Il tressaille, elle se soulève. Mary fait glisser ses doigts dans ma culotte

_ Ô Bella, ta chatte est toute mouillée.

_ Arrêtez. Je les supplie.

_ Ô non Bella, c'est trop bon de te voir dans cette état. Pense que c'est la main d'Edward. Me susurre Mary.

Isabelle me soulève la cravache et lui assène un coup sur les cuisses. Ses muscles se bandent et il grogne, il bande plus fort et secoue la tête. Je plonge dans ses yeux émeraude. Je vois le refus de céder, il lutte intérieurement, comme moi contre les sensations qu'il éprouve. Mary glisse son doigt dans ma chatte et imprime le mouvement. Elle alterne entre les caresses sur mon clitoris et la pénétration dans mon sexe bouillonnant. Elle finit enfin par s'arrêter au moment où j'allais rendre les armes. Mary défait le bâillon d'Edward.

_ Voilà sexy boy, mais chut. Lèche mes doigts maintenant!

Elle force le passage de sa bouche en lui susurrant.

_ Bella a une saveur vraiment merveilleuse. N'est-ce pas Edward?

Elles sont hilares. Elles me placent sur son sexe, et me forcent à me frotter outrageusement sur lui. Je sens son sexe durcir encore contre ma féminité. Mais je ne fais rien, j'ai renoncé. Mary me tire violemment de sur Edward. Je me retrouve debout face à elle.

_ On s'ennuie, Bells S'agace Mary.

Alors les filles me déshabillent. Elles m'ôtent mon top, arrachent mon soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi mes seins face à Edward. Puis elles font pareil avec mon pantalon, déchirent mon shorty. Mary prend le morceau de tissu, et fait respirer l'odeur de mon excitation à Edward. J'ai beau lutté, je suis trop faible. Edward détourne le regard. Nous sommes toutes les trois nues devant lui. Mary se penche sur la poitrine d'Edward et y laisse des trainées de baisers mouillés, quand elle arrive à son nombril, elle y fait jouer sa langue, en gémissant comme une vraie furie. Au moment où Edward ferme les yeux, les traits contractés, Isabelle prend ma main et l'enroule autour de son membre.

_ Tâte-le, Bella, et ensuite, imagine-le bien profond en toi, énorme, puissant…

Sa voix semble déjà extatique rien qu'aux idées qu'elle évoque. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer.

_ Bella…

Mais la voix d'Edward est erratique, toutes nos mains sont sur lui, il a déjà rendu les armes, et il s'apprête à recommencer.

Alors je me penche sur son oreille, et je murmure

_ Si je cède, elles s'ennuieront et arrêteront

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et quelque part il me semble lire son accord.

_ Allez mon petit Eddy, tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'une vraie femme qui te chevauche!

Isabelle s'installe à califourchon sur lui, ses mains caressant ses flancs jusqu'à ses épaules. Quand je la vois se frotter sur lui, j'entrecroise mes doigts à ceux d'Edward.

_ Il est à moi

Ma voix est rauque, mais les filles ne peuvent rien contre ça. Elles se regardent, et sourient. Ces garces ont gagné.

Elles s'écartent, et c'est à mon tour d'être sur lui. Je ferme les yeux, les mains gentiment posées sur son ventre, et je commence à onduler sur sa peau. Des frissons magnifiques me parcourent, m'enflamment les reins. Je me sens déjà mouillée pour lui, alors je tends la main vers son membre dur, et je souffle dessus. Mon regard capte son tressaillement.

_ Bella! Sursaute Edward

_ Il est impatient. Applaudissent les filles

Et puis je les fais taire. Je les éloigne au plus loin dans mon esprit. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'Edward et moi. J'apprécie la vue de cet homme étendu là, rien qu'à moi. Gonflé pour moi.

_ Bella, au fond de toi, je sais que tu veux arrêt…

_Tais-toi!

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix.

Mais je sais ce que je veux. Je dépose un baiser sur son membre, et ses hanches viennent vers moi. Je ris, et le torture un peu en léchant le bout de sa verge une ou deux fois, vite, puis lentement. Je déguste ma friandise. Je suce sa queue avec délectation. J'aspire son bout entre mes lèvres. Je flatte ses bourses de mes doigts, le mordille de temps en temps. Son corps se tend. Et Edward a beau se contenir, il apprécie. Je l'entends à ses soupirs, je le vois à son impatience grandissante.

_ Bella je…murmure t-il.

Et puis j'ai assez joué. Si je ne l'ai pas en moi immédiatement, je fais une crise.

Je relève la tête, et je le positionne à mon entrée. Nos regards se soudent.

Lentement, je descends sur son membre et le prends en moi. Isabelle avait raison. Il m'emplit parfaitement. C'est comme un seul corps, une unité parfaite. Je lâche un soupir de contentement. Mes mains remontent sur son torse, et je commence à onduler sur lui. J'aime, bien malgré moi la sensation de le posséder. Il est soumis, j'ai le dessus. Pour une fois! D'habitude ce sont les autres qui me dominent…Ca fait tellement de bien de pouvoir tout contrôler…

Et pour contrôler je contrôle! Je vais et viens, Edward en moi, mon souffle désordonné, mes doigts qui me frôlent…Et Edward qui va venir.

_Oui, viens, Edward…Je sais que tu le veux…Déverse-toi, donne-toi…

Je me penche sur lui, changeant l'angle de pénétration, et je me sens vibrer encore plus. Edward écarquille les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes sur son souffle plus qu'erratique. Je joins mes mains aux siennes, et augmente mon rythme. Les hanches d'Edward viennent à ma rencontre, et soudain c'est la chevauchée extrême.

_Oh oui, Edward…Encore!

Je laisse mes lèvres errer sur son torse, ses mamelons, et ses doigts se referment brusquement sur les miens

_ Putain BELLA!

Ses hanches claquent les miennes, mes seins font la danse du sexe. Les yeux d'Edward s'en aperçoivent, et il grogne encore.

_ Ouiii…Oui…

_ Viens, Bella, je veux que tu…

Il ne parle plus. Je l'embrasse, nos langues se combattent, alors que les muscles de mon vagin se resserrent. Mais je me contrôle. Edward d'abord…je veux le voir jouir de ce que je lui ai fait.

Je m'écarte, et soude mon regard au sien

_ Bella…

Il tend le cou et se redresse autant que ses liens le lui permettent. Je ferme les yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Mes bras passent autour de son cou, et je me concentre sur nos hanches, sur son sexe en moi, toujours plus profond.

Quand je sens sa langue sur le bout de mon sein, je gémis violemment, perdant mon souffle.

_ Edward…

_ Oui?

Et là, je vois qu'il se contrôle aussi. Son regard et son sourire éblouissant me désarme, et je me jette sur son cou. J'aspire sa peau avec ferveur, et ses coups de reins se font plus violents, plus désespérés.

_ Bordel…Bells…Oh! BELLAA

_ EDWAAARD!!

Je me fige quand je le sens se déverser. Je jouis en même temps.

Et puis je m'effondre sur lui, la tête sur sa poitrine. Nous sommes à bout de souffle.

_ Oh Bella, t'es une bête! S'exclame Isabelle, de loin.

Et je souris.

Je me redresse, et je croise son regard vert. Il est un peu désemparé, je dirais.

_ Tu comptes me détacher, ou pas?

Sa voix n'est en rien agressive. Elle est plutôt suggestive.

Et quand je le sens se frotter à nouveau à moi, je sens mon sourire s'agrandir sur mon visage. Je tends les mains vers les liens qui le tiennent au lit. Son regard s'assombrit encore quand mes seins suivent le mouvement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, et commence à tirer sur les liens. Un premier se défait, et Edward en profite pour détendre son bras. J'ai à peine attaqué le second lien, que les doigts d'Edward se mettent à jouer avec un de mes tétons.

_ Edward!

Et irrémédiablement, je sens encore mon bas ventre s'enflammer.

_ Tu as été une mauvaise fille, Bella.

Sa voix rauque s'installe dans le creux de mon oreille alors que sa main tout juste libérée attrape les miennes.

_ Très…Très vilaine…

Je soupire quand ses longs doigts fins descendent sur mon flanc, mon ventre. Entre nous. Je fons littéralement. Il se relève, je suis toujours sur lui. Il dépose ses baisers mouillés le long de ma mâchoire, dans mon cou, et me mordille l'oreille. Mon corps frissonne. Ses mains glissent le longs de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Il les caresse tendrement.

_ Tu mérites une punition. Susurre t-il à mon oreille.

_ Hum oui…gémis-je

Il me claque les fesses, je geins et il réitère son geste. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux, et mon corps se soulève. J'enserre mes jambes autour de lui. Il s'écarte de moi et s'agenouille sur le lit. Il pose ses mains sur mes seins et titillent mes pointes à nouveau. Puis il m'allonge et se positionne au dessus de moi. Je me noie dans ses yeux. Il semble lutter contre lui-même. Je pose ma main sur sa joue.

_ Sais-tu que nous ne devrions pas?

J'acquiesce.

_ Rabat-joie! Bella fais-toi sauter, t'en as rien à foutre de ces conneries! Crache Mary.

_ Foutez-nous la paix! Hurlai-je.

_ Rho lala comme tu es? Ô ça va on s'casse. Rage Isabelle.

_ Bella. Bella. Regarde-moi. Ne les écoute pas. Elles vont s'en aller.

Mon regard croise le sien, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes pour la seconde fois. Je perds pied, son haleine m'enivre. Sa langue force le passage de mes lèvres et joue avec la mienne fiévreusement. Je sens qu'il bande à nouveau, un grondement s'échappe de sa gorge, et je sens ma chatte se mouiller à nouveau. Je n'ai qu'une envie: qu'il me prenne violement sur ce lit. Il grogne contre ma bouche et s'écarte de celle-ci pour nous permettre de respirer.

_ Bella. Souffla-t-il.

Sa main se promène sur ma peau nue, il passe entre mes seins, s'attarde sur mon nombril, puis plonge sur mon sexe coulant de désir. Mon corps s'arque sur sa main. Ses doigts entrouvrent mes petites lèvres, et se pose sur mon clito gonflé. Il le caresse avec son pouce, imprimant des mouvements circulaires. Sa bouche se pose à nouveau sur mes seins, les aspirant avec ferveur. Je ne suis plus Bella. Je ne suis que sensation. Mon corps bouillonne. Il cajole mon entrée et me pénètre avec son index, il tourne à l'intérieur de moi, puis rajoute son majeur. Je sens que ma chatte coule abondamment, et le bruit qui en ressort quand il me pompe me le confirme. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine.

_ Oui Bella. Tu aimes ça.

Je tente de le regarder, mais ce que je vois me propulse presque vers la jouissance. Edward caresse son membre engorgé de son autre main. Ses yeux dévorent mon corps, et s'attardent sur mon sexe luisant. Il me pompe plus énergiquement et je sens ma jouissance m'emporter violement. Je ressens sa fierté et son sourire en coin, malgré mes yeux clos.

Je me redresse, m'agenouille. Il se branle toujours, je suis hypnotisée par sa main sur sa queue. Je me lèche les lèvres. Je pose une de mes mains sur la sienne, et suis le mouvement. Je sais qu'il l'aime ça, je le lis dans ses prunelles que je n'ai pas quitté.

_ Tu aimes? Demandai-je espiègle.

_ Ô oui…Bella…c'est…

J'entends la voix de Mary qui est apriori toujours là.

_ Suce le encore, il en meurt d'envie.

Je ne me reconnais plus.

_ Edward…as-tu envie que je te suce encore?

Je sens sa queue qui tressaille dans ma main, je ne contrôle plus mes mots. Je sais que ça l'excite et le voir comme ça me donne plus d'assurance.

_ Réponds Edward! Dis-je d'un ton ferme.

_ Ô oui Bella, suce moi.

Sa voix n'est que murmure. Je lâche sa queue de ma main et il fait pareil. J'approche ma bouche devant son membre fièrement dressé. Je donne un coup de langue sur le bout de sa queue. Il tremble d'anticipation. Je gobe son membre et le mordille. Sa respiration est désordonnée. Sa queue ne rentre pas entièrement, je m'en étais déjà aperçue tout à l'heure. Je le suce avidement, encouragé par ses halètements et ses mains posées sur mes cheveux qui impriment le mouvement. Je détends ma gorge au maximum pour que je puisse l'enfoncer au fond de ma gorge.

_ Ô putain oui Bella comme ça! Continue! Suce moi!

Enhardie par ses paroles, je creuse mes joues et accélère le mouvement. Je me délecte de son goût.

_ Bella, attends…

Il me redresse par les épaules. Il me jette en arrière sur le lit et écarte mes cuisses. Il glisse sa tête entre mes cuisses et commence à lécher ma fente.

_ Hummm Edward…

_ je sais ce que tu veux. Tu as un goût vraiment merveilleux. Souffle t-il contre mon intimité.

Mon bassin se soulève contre sa bouche. Il me dévore littéralement. Sa bouche est un supplice. Sa langue me pénètre, tandis que son pouce cajole mon clito. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux, les tirant. Mon corps se soulève.

_ Putainnnnn! Edward! JE…OUIIIIIIII!

Je jouis sans pudeur contre sa bouche divine, il lape tout mon jus. Mon corps s'effondre sur le lit.

_ Goûte-toi.

Il remonte jusqu'à moi, il insère directement sa langue dans ma bouche. Je l'aspire par moment. Je trouve ça si érotique. Il frotte son sexe contre mon entrée plus qu'humide. Je geins. Je le veux encore en moi. Je m'accroche à ses épaules que je griffe, j'écarte mes cuisses le plus possible. Je grogne de frustration.

_ Edward!

_ Oui…

Il se joue de moi. Je suis tellement frustrée que je pense même à appeler les deux dingues. Je deviens folle.

_ Putain Edward!! Baise-moi!

_ Tu veux que je te baise? Demande t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

_ Oui! Maintenant!

_ Alors je vais te baiser et te faire jouir comme jamais. C'est moi qui ai le contrôle cette fois!

Il passe mes mains par-dessus ma tête. Les bloquants aves les siennes, il s'insinue en moi dans un grand coup de rein.

_ Ô oui!

Enfin, il est en moi et à moi, m'emplissant totalement à nouveau. Nos gémissements s'échappent dans la chambre. Il croise ses doigts avec les miens, tandis que ses coups de bassin sont lents mais profonds. Je perds déjà pied. Il mordille mon cou. Mon corps s'électrise.

_ C'est si bon d'être sur toi et en toi…Murmure t-il à mon oreille.

_ Humm…

Mais il sort de moi, je fais tout pour m'accrocher à lui. Mais il prend le dessus, et me retourne sur le ventre. Il parcourt mon dos du bout de ses doigts, longeant ma colonne vertébrale, puis s'attarde sur mes fesses. Je frissonne. Il m'écarte les cuisses, et joue de son index sur ma petite entrée. Il fait des vas et vient délicat entre mon vagin et mon anus. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une sensation pareille. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il va faire, mais j'ai une totale confiance en lui. Il fait frotter sa queue entre mes fesses. Je suis excitée comme jamais. Mes fesses cherchent plus de frottement. Il remonte ma jambe gauche. Son gland frottant contre l'entrée de mon vagin, Il entre en moi à moitié et place la paume de ses mains de chaque coté de moi.

_ Bella. Resserre tes cuisses.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande.

_ Bon dieu Bella!!! T'es trop serrée. Grogne t-il.

Putain! C'est trop bon. Ses couilles cognent contre mes fesses. Ma cyprine coule abondamment. Mon dos s'arque-boute, collant nos corps encore plus. Mes cheveux sont plaqués sur mon front à cause de la sueur. Mes gémissements sont plus sonores, tout comme les grognements d'Edward. Nos peaux claquent l'une sur l'autre. Je sens mes parois qui se resserrent sur la queue d'Edward.

_ Ô oui Bella!! Tu vas jouir!

_ Edwaard je suis proche…tellement proche. Je balbutie.

Il se redresse sans quitter notre connexion. Il est à moitié assis sur mes cuisses. Ses mains se plaquent sur mes fesses, il imprime le mouvement. Il me lime littéralement l'intérieur et je résiste plus. Je crie mon bonheur à chaque intrusion.

_ C'est ça Bella, viens pour moi!!

_ Encorrre Edwwaaard! Plus foooorttt! Ô mon Dieu!!! Ouiiii!!

_ Putainnnn de merde!! Belllaaaa!

Ma tête s'enfonce dans l'oreiller! Je meurs de plaisir! Sa queue fait des merveilles. Je suis sûre d'avoir des marques sur mes fesses le lendemain, mais je m'en contre fous!! J'exulte.

_ ÔOOOO OUIIII EDWAARRRDDDD! JE VIENS! JOUIS EN MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_ BORDEL DE MERDDDE! BELLAAAAA!

Et voilà nous crions notre plaisir dans un dernier coup de rein. Edward s'affale sur moi. Je sens sa queue qui frétille encore au fond de moi. Il embrasse mes épaules. On tente de retrouver nos esprits. Puis il se retire, et roule sur le coté. Il m'attire vers lui et je m'engouffre dans ses bras.

Tout semble posé autour de nous, Edward a passé un bras autour de ma taille, il me garde contre lui, le menton posé sur ma tête. Je joue d'un air absent sur la peau lisse de son torse, et les filles, bien sûr, viennent s'incruster.

_ Si j'avais prévu ça! S'extasie Isabelle en repoussant des mèches de cheveux de son front.

_ Tu l'as dit…Bells, tu nous en avais caché des choses…Mary remue son doigt sous mon nez, et je lui frappe dessus, avec agacement.

Edward attrape ma main dans la sienne, et la porte à ses lèvres.

_Tu peux les tenir éloigner, Bella. Je sais que tu en es capable

Je relève la tête vers lui, son regard émeraude m'examine.

_ Elles sont fortes, Edward. J'ai beau lutté, elles sont toujours là, à la surface…

_ Il me semble qu'elles ont disparu quelques temps.

Il hausse un sourcil suggestif, et je sais parfaitement de quoi il parle. J'ai réussi à les faire s'éloigner le temps de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon infirmier. Je rougis et torture nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure.

_ Avec de l'entraînement…Je commence mais soudain tout s'arrête.

Tout fonctionne au ralenti, et je vois la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir…lentement. Edward se tend à mes côtés, et je tire les draps sur moi. Nos regards se croisent une dernière fois

_ Bon dieu!

Entendre le Docteur Cullen jurer est plutôt surprenant. C'était à noter d'une croix rouge dans mon calendrier.

_ Papa

Edward sort du lit rapidement et renfile son boxer et son jean qu'Isabelle et Mary ont balancé à travers la chambre un peu plus tôt. Les filles, je les entends justement, si je ne me force pas à fermer mes lèvres, elles risqueraient de laisser échapper une série de jurons plus osés les uns que les autres.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre tes affaires et de quitter ce bâtiment le plus rapidement possible!

_ Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu…

_ Ce que je crois? Propose le docteur, un sourcil arqué

Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre. Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il croit. Je baisse les yeux, en serrant les poings. Je dois me concentrer. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas concentrée comme ça pour garder le contrôle.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je crois, d'après toi? Que tu as abusé d'une de tes patientes schizophrène et de ses problèmes mentaux ? Non ce n'est pas ton genre, Edward!

Je sens que je ne suis pas la seule à me contrôler. Les poings du docteur sont fermement serrés le long de son corps.

_ Elle était consentante. Dit simplement Edward avant de partir sans me regarder.

Je reste la bouche ouverte, interloquée, choquée de ce départ et de ses paroles.

Il n'y est pour rien. C'est les filles qui ont commencé, avec moi.

Je n'aurais même pas le droit à un dernier baiser?

_ Il va me le payer!

Les filles hurlent dans ma tête, mon corps tremble d'indignation. De quel droit il prend son pied et me laisse sur le côté?!

_ Isabella, prenez votre médicaments. Je vous vois demain pour votre séance de thérapie, et le début de votre nouveau traitement.

Et le docteur Cullen, mon psychiatre sort de ma chambre, éteint la lumière rouge de l'extérieur. J'entends le loquet se refermer derrière lui.

_ C'est malin les filles! Je vous déteste.

Isabelle et Mary ricanent dans ma tête. Elles me feront encore des mauvais coups comme celui-là. J'en frissonne d'avance. _(N/Anghju :Et moi donc ! )_

**Alors? On a perdu personne? On en pense quoi? On aime? On déteste? On a eu chaud? On veut une suite…enfin ça on verra en fonction de vos REVIEWS!**

**Merci à Anghjulina pour sa relecture et son avis...**

**Bisous à tous bons fantasmes**

**Vous pouvez nous retrouver sur le forum que nous avons créé avec Claire de lune, Eliloulou, Swansway, Anghjulina, Alaiena et Savine 2b. voici le lien http : // www . lovelemon - in - fic . com /. Rejoignez nous! On vous attends!**

**Ciao**

**Caro et Spuffy**


	2. Chapter 2

Plaisir d'elles

1:

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes, c'est grâce à vous si ce chapitre est posté! On applaudit tout le monde ^^**

**Quelques dédicaces:**

**-yoro: tu nous diras ce que tu en penses ;)**

**-popo: et là? Toujours à mourir sous un orgasme gros comme le bijou de famille d'Edward? **

**-melielola: à croire qu'il n'y a que nous pour imaginer un truc comme ça alors lol**

**-eli: merciii, c'est le but d'avoir chaud lol**

**-nathyale: t'as vu, on a dégainé un autre chapitre aussi ;)**

**-lily7807: pas bien, en effet, mais très bon, non?xd**

**-seraphine13: tu devrais trouver des réponses par ici;)**

**-savine: j'espère que tu as refait le stock de glaçons :p**

**-Abla, July, Naïs, Marion, Laurie: merci pour tout! On a un esprit tordu, c'est comme ça lol**

**-Ambre707: j'espère que la douche a été bonne ^^**

**-Lenerol: merci pour ton œil avisé!**

**Et un grand merci aussi à Anghju pour sa relecture! **

**EDWARD POV**

Comment se faire griller en une leçon par Edward Cullen!

Je peste, je rage. Je me frappe le front. Mais quel con franchement! Pourtant je le savais! C'était franchement pas une bonne idée de me laisser entrainer là dedans. Mais Bella…arf. Dès que j'y pense, ça me fait bander comme un fou. C'est pas possible l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi. J'aurais du résister, merde je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Mais il a fallu que ma queue s'exprime contre moi. Cette fille est le sexe incarné. Et maintenant me voilà comme un gosse de quatre ans qui attend sa punition dans le bureau de son père. Putain je pense que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure avec mon paternel. Cette fille me rend fou, bon d'accord à la base c'est elle qui est dérangée, mais c'est moi qui perds pied. La vrai Bella si douce, si tendre et déchainée au lit me plaît. Ses deux autres personnalités, plus trash, téméraires me plaisent aussi.

Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Bella m'a assommé, m'a traîné, m'a attaché sur le lit et moi je ne me suis même pas réveillé. Mais quand j'ai senti sa main me branler, j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai tenté de lutter intérieurement contre le plaisir qu'elle me donnait. Mais rien à faire et l'entendre parler avec ses trois voix différentes m'avait achevé. Putain! J'avais même apprécié les coups de cravaches !_ (N/ AnghjuOh Ed tu as touché le fond !)_

Cullen t'es qu'une fiotte!

Ouais mais merde on lutte comment ? Ça faisait deux mois que j'avais envie d'elle bon dieu ! D'accord j'aurais jamais du être si proche, et ouais après la première fois, j'aurais pas du non plus la baiser sauvagement sur son lit. Mais la vérité c'est que j'apprécie bien trop Bella à mon goût. D'habitude je baise les filles et point barre, j'me casse. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai passé du temps avec elle, beaucoup de temps. Voilà, mon père rentre dans le bureau. Il claque la porte. Il est face à moi. Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…

_ Edward Anthony Cullen ! Dis-moi comment c'est possible d'être le père d'un con fini ! _(N/ anghjuj'aurai dit d'un putain de sex-symbol fini…)_

_ Je suis déso…

_ Ferme-la ! Si c'est pour me dire ça ! Nan mais c'est toi que je vais enfermer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon dieu !

_ En fait je vais t'expliquer.

_ Ouais t'as intérêt, quoi que je crois avoir très bien saisi !

La porte s'ouvre ! Ô merde il manquait plus qu'eux!

_ Moi j'peux tout expliquer, j'avoue que visuellement c'est très explicite. Dit Jasper avec un dvd dans la main !

_ Dis Edward! T'as jamais pensé à te recycler dans le porno ? Nan parce que t'es un pro ! Et puis cool, tu débandes jamais mec ! _(N/ anghju:__Enorme)_

_ Ta gueule Emmett !

_ Ouais c'est très intéressant, j'savais pas que t'aimais être dominé. Continue Jazz en rigolant comme un con.

_ Moi ce que j'ai le plus aimé c'est les dialogues…Cette fille est wow ! Chaude comme la braise !

Putain j'ai plus qu'à sortir mon arme, les buter tous les trois et m'en coller une dans la cafetière. Jazz insère le dvd dans le lecteur. Il tire les rideaux, comme s'il allait diffuser un film familial, alors que c'est la vidéo de surveillance de la chambre de Bella. Emmett ferme la porte à clef. Dans cinq minutes mon père me dézingue.

_ Et la 'Métro Godwin Meyer' présente : « La domination d'Edward, par la douce Bella » Hey Jazzy où sont les pop corn ? Pouffe ce con d'Emmett.

Et bien si je n'avais pas connu la honte de ma vie avant, là c'était fait. Donc on assiste à mon humiliation la plus complète. Ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue, sa cravache. A ce passage mon père lâche un ouch ! Emmett a raison la bande son est vraiment hot. Mais pourquoi ils veulent à tout prix regarder ça ? Et la voir comme ça, avec cette putain de maladie qui perturbe tous ses sens. Sur le coup c'est flippant ces personnalités qui prennent vie en elle. Je me lève et j'éteins le dvd. Ça serait que moi je m'en foutrais, mais qu'ils voient Bella nue et dans un tel état, ça me retourne le cœur.

_ Hey ! s'indigne Emmett. Merde tu déconnes Eddy et le deuxième round, là où tu prends les choses en main.

Dois-je remercier mon ami pour m'enfoncer aussi bien devant mon père?

_ Deuxième Round ? Demande mon père.

_ Euh…

_ T'as couché deux fois avec elle ?

_ Moi j'aime bien la deuxième partie, elle est encore plus cochonne. Bon par contre le hic, c'est que les voix de Bella ont disparu. Nan sans rire dans la première partie, tu fermes les yeux t'as vraiment l'impression qu'elles sont trois.

_ Emmett c'est-ce que l'on appelle la schizophrénie. Tu crois qu'elle était ici pour quoi ? Se faire baiser par Edward ! Rit Jasper.

Mon père se lève et tape un grand coup sur la table.

_ Bon maintenant ça suffit ! On a un problème bien plus urgent à s'occuper. Edward ta surveillance auprès d'elle est terminée ! Officiellement tu es infirmier, donc je suis dans l'obligation de te virer.

_ T'es dans la merde Edward !

_ Merci Jasper pour ton analyse.

_ Non sans déconner, si le bureau apprend que tu as couché avec un témoin protégé, ça va chier ! Ton job, c'était de veiller sur elle, pas de t'envoyer en l'air avec Bella.

_ Je sais merci.

_ Bon à partir de maintenant c'est Emmett qui prend le relais. Toi tu t'occuperas de la surveillance extérieure.

_ Emmett j'te préviens, garde ta queue dans ton pantalon !

_ C'est toi qui dis ça Eddy ! T'es pas gonflé quand même ! _(N/anghju:__Oh si ! Et bien gonflé !)_

_ Encore une chose mon idiot de fils, tu as de la chance, Bella est sous implant contraceptif. Quant aux maladies, les prises de sang sont régulières, mais la prochaine fois pense aux capotes !

Emmett et Jasper explosent de rire, et malgré le regard noir de mon père, ils n'arrivent pas à se calmer. Jazz est le premier à prendre la porte, vite suivi d'un Emmett qui se tient les côtes.

_ Prends tes affaires rapidement, Edward. Et que je ne te revois pas dans les parages…

Je me lève sans un mot de plus. Je vois la déception maintenant dans les yeux de mon père. En même temps je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. J'aurais pu avoir droit à un vrai savon, et être relégué aux photocopies pendant un moment. Là, même si ce que j'avais fait était mal. Très mal…humm vous êtes sûr ? Mal ?

On se reprend, Cullen. Très mal de coucher avec les témoins ! _(N/ anghju__:Affreusement mal !)_

Donc, ce que j'ai fait est mal, et contre l'éthique des médecins et des agents de protection, et bah j'avais quand même le droit de faire de la surveillance encore…même si on me donnerait sûrement les pires planques à faire pendant un moment.

Je passe les couloirs en ruminant encore ma frustration… Ma colère contre moi-même… Et en même temps j'entends les réflexions par-ci, par-là que certains lancent. Évidemment, l'affaire a déjà fait le tour du bâtiment !

_ Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites encore là, infirmier ?

Et zut, Rosalie !

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle est appuyée contre la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés. À son regard, je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ma petite aventure de la veille… Vous imaginez, j'ai couché avec une patiente…Et pas avec elle ! _(N/ anghju:__Oh putain, de mieux en mieux !)_

_ De toutes les patientes, c'est sur Bella que c'est tombé. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Les filles frigides, c'est avec ça que tu prends ton pied. Lance-t-elle, hargneuse.

Non, ne réponds pas, Cullen. Tu ne peux pas tomber si bas…

_ Au contraire, plus chaude qu'elle, il n'y a pas, Rose. Et elle au moins elle sait donner du plaisir à un homme.

Trop tard.

Un con fini, comme dirait mon père.

Et je me détourne, fier de ma petite réplique, et de Rose verte de jalousie.

Je continue mon chemin à travers les couloirs, je passe devant la salle commune où le silence est flippant. Et puis j'arrive aux bureaux qui nous ont été réservés à Jasper, Emmett et moi. On a ce bureau, un petit carré de 10m² comme QG-salle de repos des infirmiers…Autant dire qu'on n'y est pas. Ou très peu puisqu'on passe notre temps dehors, ou sur le terrain.

J'ouvre la porte et trouve Emmett avachi sur l'unique chaise qui ait encore ses quatre pieds. Il me lance un sourire énorme avant de commencer

_ Je vais t'épargner la question type de 'as-tu des conseils à me donner pour cette mission ?'. Je crois que j'ai appris ce qu'il fallait grâce à la petite séance particulière d'hier soir.

Je lui lance un regard qui voulait dire 'si j'avais mon flingue sous la main tu serais mort'. mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer.

_ Je compte bien allez lui rendre visite tout à l'heure. Avant ou après son rendez-vous avec ton père. Tu crois qu'il va demander de quoi était fait le second round ? Parce que en vrai, ton père il est pas mieux que toi, hein, on sait de qui tu tiens. D'ailleurs, tu ne vas pas venir m'embêter, hein, tu vas me laisser faire mon jo…

Je claque la porte de toutes mes forces en ressortant. Non mais, il joue avec le feu celui-la ! De quel droit joue-t-il avec mes nerfs, bon dieu ? Si ça continue, je vais pas résister longtemps à rejoindre Bella. N'importe où, où elle se trouve !

T'es malade, mon pauvre. Faut te faire enfermer!

J'avance encore plus vite. Je franchis la porte de l'hôpital, et je m'efforce de ne pas me retourner. Depuis le temps, je sais de quel côté est la fenêtre grillagée de Bella. Je saute dans ma Volvo, je suis vraiment à bout. Je plonge dans mes souvenirs, et la raison de la présence de Bella dans ce lieu.

**FLASH BACK**

J'ai vingt huit ans, je suis arrivé au FBI, il y a deux ans. Je suis assigné à bosser avec des gars que je connais depuis ma formation à Quantico, Emmett MacCarthy et Jasper Withlock. Vu notre âge, nous sommes chargés de la protection des témoins dans un univers dit « jeune ». Notre supérieur a environ trente cinq ans, L'agent Booth. Mon père est même consultant psychiatre pour le FBI, ça lui arrive de faire des profiles pour eux. L'agent Booth nous convoque dans son bureau.

Je vois mon père installé en face de mon chef. Je le salue. On prend place contre le mur pour entendre.

_ Messieurs, je vous présente le docteur Cullen.

_ Cullen comme…

_ C'est mon père Emmett.

_ Enchanté papa Cullen.

_ MacCarthy, c'est bon on peut avancer ?

_ Oui patron.

_ Bien, Docteur Cullen, vous avez notre attention.

Mon père se lève.

_ Il y a un peu plus d'un an, nous avons retrouvé une jeune fille dans la rue. Elle s'est retrouvée au milieu d'une guerre mafieuse, du moins c'est-ce que nous supposons. Plusieurs corps sans vie et ensanglantés ont été retrouvés dans cette ruelle. Quand la police est arrivée sur les lieux, elle n'a remarqué qu'un amas de corps enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres. Quand le médecin légiste s'est approché, il s'est aperçu que le tas murmurait, et en déplaçant les corps, ils ont découvert cette pauvre fille en dessous. Ella a été blessée de plusieurs balle, ils l'ont transportée à l'hôpital, elle a survécu. Mais elle a complètement perdu la mémoire.

_ Ok, mais il est où le problème ? C'est une surveillance comme une autre non ? Demande Jazz.

_ Non, en fait on a plusieurs difficultés. Elles sont toutes détaillées dans le rapport. La première est qu'Isabella n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, ni de son passé. Elle n'a pu nous donner que son prénom. Ensuite, elle est atteinte de schizophrénie.

_ Elle était schizo quand ils l'ont trouvée ?

_ Non la maladie s'est déclarée il n'y a que quelques jours, on est obligé de la transférer ailleurs, dans mon service pour être plus clair. On tente de trouver un traitement, mais c'est assez long, et le bon dosage est encore plus complexe.

_ Et l'enquête ? S'enquit Jazz.

_ On est à peu près sûr que c'est un règlement de compte entre les Volturi, et les Ivanovich.

_ Donc en gros on va faire les baby sitter pour schizo, en attendant qu'elle se souvienne ?

_ Oui Emmett si on veut, mais c'est pas aussi simple, on ne sait pas qui elle est…On a renoncé aux appels à témoins, ce serait trop dangereux.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à jouer les infirmiers avec Bella, Emmett et Jasper dans notre pièce de dix mètre carré. Plus je me rapprochais de Bella, et plus je l'appréciais. Sans compter qu'elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec ma petite sœur Alice. Ma sœur a été hospitalisée pendant deux ans suite à une dépression très grave. Elle a été agressée par un homme quand elle avait quinze ans, c'était un récidiviste. Il ne l'a pas violée, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Les autres victimes n'avaient pas eu la chance d'Alice. C'est comme cela qu'elle avait rencontré Bella, il y a presque deux ans. Alice a toujours été quelqu'un de spéciale, c'est une artiste dans l'âme. Je sais qu'avec Bella, elles sont très proches. Elles se sont soutenues toutes les deux. Je suis entré au FBI pour Alice, pour coincer ces enfoirés le plus vite possible. Mais j'avais atterri à la protection des témoins.

Bella et ma sœur sont amies depuis leur rencontre. Bien sur Alice ignore tout de mon travail, elle est persuadée que je suis infirmier. Le fait qu'elle ait été en dépression pendant deux ans m'a rendu les choses plus faciles pour mon job. Je n'aime pas mentir, mais dans mon boulot c'est indispensable.

Je rentre chez moi, j'appuie sur le répondeur et j'écoute mes messages. Mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Juste deux filles qui me proposent un rendez-vous. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux, et souffle d'exaspération. J'ai déjà couché avec elles une fois, et j'ai pas envie de réitérer.

J'ouvre le frigo, je décapsule une bière. J'avale une gorgée, je vais dans mon bureau. J'embarque le dossier de Bella. Je m'affale sur mon canapé et je l'ouvre. L'enquête, sa maladie, enfin bref, je le connais par cœur, mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Ça me prend la tête. D'après mon père son esprit s'est protégé en oubliant tout ce qui s'est passé, la schizophrénie en a profité pour se déclencher, et moi je patauge dans la semoule. On a rien trouvé sur cette fille et son passé. Deux ans qu'elle vit entre quatre murs blancs.

Elle est vraiment trop gentille pour que ce genre de chose lui arrive. Bon si on ne tient pas compte de ses deux autres personnalités complètements nymphomanes mais bougrement bandantes. Savoir que de toute manière, ces êtres font partie entièrement de Bella me rend dur pour la seconde fois de la journée. Je me lève brusquement et je vais prendre une douche froide bien entendu.

**BELLA POV**

Ce matin je ne veux pas sortir de mon lit, ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière avec Edward me revient en mémoire. J'ai honte de m'être faite surprendre. J'ai honte aussi de ce que les filles ont fait à Edward. Même si je sais qu'elles n'existent pas réellement pour les autres, pour moi elles sont vraiment présentes. Edward va se faire virer à cause de moi, et j'avoue que je m'en veux.

_Ô arrêtes Bella ! T'as pris ton pied ma vieille ! Avoue ? Me crie Isabelle.

_Ouais, aucun mec ne t'as fait crier comme ça ! Puis ce que tu lui as dit… Wow…comment il t'a dit ? « Tu es une vilaine fille » « Tu mérites une punition » (N/Caro: cadeau pour Popolove)

_Stop Mary !

_Pourquoi tu mouilles ?

_Dégagez ! J'hurle. Vous n'existez pas ! Edward a raison, je peux vous éloigner de moi.

_Ô non Bella, on sera tout le temps là, et la prochaine fois qu'on voit le bel étalon on r'commencera ! Insinue Isabelle

_Ah ça non ! Il a perdu son job, alors on n'est pas prêt de le revoir.

_C'est pas grave, c'est pas les infirmiers qui manquent. Bon en priant que leurs queues soient aussi bonnes que celle d'Edward. Chantonne Mary.

Je me lève, me bouche les oreilles et file prendre une douche. Ce que je crains c'est mon rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen. Putain je préfère m'enterrer vivante. Je sors de la douche, j'enfile mes fringues. Mon regard se porte sur ma fenêtre grillagée, j'aspire à ma liberté, deux ans à me retrouver dans des murs blancs. Je ne supporte plus cette couleur. En fait je ne supporte plus rien. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant ça. J'en peux plus, je ne sais pas qui je suis, c'est troublant, déroutant. On toque à la porte, j'entends qu'on déverrouille la porte. Un homme brun à la musculature impressionnante entre. Je l'ai déjà vu dans les couloirs. J'ai un mouvement de recul.

_Bonjour Bella. Je suis Emmett, ton nouvel infirmier. Je remplace Edward le serial pineur ! _(N/ Anghju:__Mdr !)_

Ô moins il manque pas d'humour, mais je deviens plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Je sais plus où me mettre.

_Euh…

_Ah c'est du joli, Bella ! Essaie de mettre un verbe. S'agace Isabelle

_Oui, je sais, tu t'attendais à voir Edward. Mais il a été…

_Viré ? Je l'interromps tout en tombant sur le bord de mon lit. Il va m'en vouloir, mais je ne voulais pas…Les filles…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, on dirait qu'il a du mal à respirer. Je relève les yeux sur lui, et horreur, il est en transe.

_Hum, canon. Mary se lèche les lèvres et les yeux d'Emmett se rétrécissent encore.

_Oui, oui, les filles, je sais, il m'en a…parlé, si on peut dire.

Et il me lance un clin d'œil complice. Je rougis encore plus, alors que les filles se jettent à la porte de ma conscience pour prendre le dessus.

Par la même occasion j'ai le droit aux souvenirs de la veille qui me reviennent. Et je sais qu'Edward, lui, ne reviendra pas.

_Dis pas ça ! Il a tellement aimé ta bouche qu'il va revenir. Assure Isabelle.

_Et sinon, je suis infirmier, donc si tu veux discuter de choses dont tu ne veux pas parler avec les autres,…hum…je suis là. Reprend Emmett.

Il tente un sourire séducteur, et je me sens tirée entre deux sensations contradictoires. L'une veut que je me jette sur lui-merci les filles-, et l'autre veut que je me mette à hurler. Non mais d'où il croit que je vais le laisser entrer dans ma vie ? Surtout ma vie hyper compliquée !

Je ne réponds pas, alors il commence à se dandiner sur place. A un moment, je le vois ouvrir la bouche, et la refermer. Plusieurs fois de suite.

_Ouais, ya plus sexy mon gars ! Ricane Mary.

_Remarque, il peut faire ça sur moi, ça me dérange pas, si sa queue est aussi dans la partie. Rêve Isabelle.

_Surtout que…regardez ses pieds, il paraît que plus les pieds sont grands et plus la queue aussi. Pouffe Mary._(N/ anghju:_ _Ah non c'est pas toujours vrai !)_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête, elles m'exaspèrent.

_Arrêtez ! Je m'agace et Emmett me regarde comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

En l'occurrence j'ai trois voix.

_Elles…Tu…Enfin, je veux dire que les voix te parlent ?

_Je ne suis pas Jeanne d'Arc ou une quelconque autre illuminée !

Non mais ce qu'il peut me taper sur le système !

_Bah, il suffit de le dompter…Assure Isabelle en le détaillant de la tête au pied, et surtout la bosse dans son pantalon.

Je détourne les yeux, et il se décide enfin à partir, non sans déclarer auparavant

_Je sais qu'on va s'entendre à merveille les filles…Bella, Isabelle, Mary.

Un dernier clin d'œil et le tombeur de service est parti.

Je relâche mon souffle une seconde et à nouveau on frappe à ma porte.

_Yen a un troisième?

_Un chacune les filles ! Et je prends Edward, évidemment !

_Les filles, pitié !

J'ai mal au crâne en les entendant discuter, ou plutôt se disputer.

_De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai le contrôle. Vous prendrez qui j'aurai.

Et j'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'une infirmière se montre. Elle porte un plateau avec un verre d'eau, un sourire qui se veut sympathique accroché aux lèvres.

_Ton traitement, Isabella. C'est un nouvel anxiolytique. Celui-ci devrait faire l'affaire.

Elle pose le plateau sur ma table de nuit, alors que je maugrée

_C'est Bella.

Elle me tend son sourire en plastique et le verre autant en plastique. Elle a une pilule dans le creux de la main.

_Si elle croit que ça va nous empêcher de se faire du bien avec les infirmiers du bâtiment ! Crache Mary.

Je prends le cachet bleu et le mets sur ma langue. Même si les filles rêvent de me le faire recracher, je me force à l'avaler. J'en ai assez de ces couleurs, j'en ai assez de cette infirmière, et surtout, j'en ai assez de ne pas me souvenir de moi. De mon vrai moi.

_Mais c'est nous, ton vrai moi ! Insiste Isabelle comme si elle parlait à une gamine de quatre ans.

_Et voilà, c'est la voie de la guérison, ma chérie. Maintenant, tu as rendez-vous avec le docteur Carlisle.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à ma tenue et grimace. Alors elle se tourne vers mon armoire et en sort un autre t-shirt et jogging pour me les tendre.

_Non mais oh ! Ca va pas la tête ! Touche pas à mes affaires ! Hurle Isabelle qui a pris le dessus sur moi, tellement j'étais scotchée par sa réaction.

L'infirmière me regarde de travers, mais se contente de me donner les vêtements.

_Tu te sentiras mieux avec ça, Isabella pour aller dans les couloirs.

Et elle sort pour me laisser m'habiller.

_Celle-là, elle va pas faire de vieux os ! Non mais elle se croit où ? Isabelle écume de rage dans ma tête.

_On va lui faire ravaler son sourire et ses pilules bleues par le trou de balle ! S'exclame Mary.

_ Ô seigneur ! Mais vous n'avez pas fini ! Lâchez moi les tongs !

Je m'habille sans hâte, j'ai franchement pas envie d'y aller. Merde non seulement le docteur Cullen est mon psy, le chef de clinique, mais il m'a vu nue avec Edward, et en plus c'est son père. Y peut pas y'avoir pire.

_ Mais si ! Assure Mary. On aurait pu ne pas se faire baiser par Edward !

_ Mais merde vous pensez qu'à ça !

On frappe à la porte, c'est Emmett, à nouveau.

_ Je dois t'emmener voir Carlisle.

_ Super.

Je le suis. J'arrive dans les couloirs. J'aime pas ce lieu, il y a des gens qui se balancent d'avant en arrière, d'autres qui se tirent les cheveux, une femme répète toujours la même phrase. Je me rapproche instinctivement d'Emmett. Il ne s'en formalise pas, bien au contraire, il affiche un grand sourire. Il est immense ma tête n'arrive même pas à son épaule. Les filles me bombardent d'idées perverses dans la tête. Je sais que le stress ne fait qu'aggraver leurs intrusions dans ma tête. Je tente de les contrôler, mais la tâche est dure.

Autant que la queue d'Emmett tu penses ? Souffle Mary dans ma tête.

Me voici succube grâce à elles. Je secoue la tête, tentative complètement vaine pour qu'elles s'en aillent. On est devant la porte du bureau, et mes palpitations cardiaques sont aux maxi. Emmett toque à la porte.

_ Entrez. Réponds la voix chaude du Docteur Cullen.

Mon infirmier ouvre la porte, il me laisse le passage. J'entre la tête baissée, je ne veux pas croiser son regard. J'ai honte de moi.

_ Asseyez-vous Bella.

Bon déjà c'est Bella, ça prouve qu'il n'est plus totalement en rogne contre moi. Mais je refuse toujours de le regarder.

_ Merci.

Tu sais que lui aussi est sexy dans sa blouse blanche. Pense Isabelle.

Après le fils…le père ! Poursuit Mary

_ Vos gueules !

_ Bella ?

_ Désolée.

_ Je sais que vous pouvez vous concentrer.

_ Oui Docteur Cullen.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise et j'essaie de me focaliser sur le médecin. C'est pas dur de se focaliser sur lui. C'est un homme d'une petite cinquantaine d'années, très élégant et svelte. Ses cheveux sont blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu intense et sa voix est chaude et envoûtante. Il y'a ce putain de sourire en coin ! Arggg c'est une marque de fabrique familiale ou quoi ?

Concentre toi ma vieille ! Respire ! Zen !

_ Bien, tout d'abord nous allons revenir sur ce nouveau traitement. Celui que vous preniez était le Ziprexa® qui influe sur la dopamine, avec les effets secondaires que vous connaissez. Cette nouvelle molécule agit sur un récepteur spécifique du glutamate (acide aminé). Les résultats sont très encourageant. On observe une baisse et voir une complète disparition des symptômes, comme les hallucinations, les délires, et les émotions. La prise est de dix milligrammes et par injection intramusculaire.

Je grimace, je déteste ça. Mais je sais que je dois essayer ce nouveau traitement. L'autre ne me convient pas du tout. Il faut s'en cesse que je surveille mon poids, et le reste.

_ Il faut que vous compreniez que c'est un traitement expérimental. Ils en sont à la dernière phase. Donc si vous êtes d'accord. Ou peut-être avez-vous des questions ?

Ouais la seule qui me vient c'est « Où est Edward ? ». Mais je ne pense pas que le docteur parle de ça.

_ Pour les effets secondaires ?

_ Rien d'extraordinaire, plus de problème de poids, ni de bipolarité, une sexualité normale.

Merde alors là je reste couaque. Vient-il de parler de sexe ? Nan.

Je me dis que s'il ne m'avait pas arrêté le traitement du Ziprexa®, je me serais jamais jetée sur Edward.

_ Bon bah va pour ce médoc révolutionnaire, et pour mon amnésie ? Rien de neuf.

_ Bella, pour l'amnésie, il n'y a que vous, enfin votre cerveau, qui puissiez débloquer la situation. Bien maintenant j'aimerais revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

_ J'y tiens pas vraiment. Ma voix n'est que murmure.

J'me doute bien que ce n'est pas pour me demander si mon p'tit déj de la veille était bon.

_ Je vous écoute.

C'est un obsédé, il veut des détails. Peut-être qu'une petite pipe l'intéresse. Me chuchote Isabelle.

_ Ecoutez docteur j'en sais rien. Enfin si je sais. Edward n'a rien fait. Elles l'ont assommé ! Du moins…je l'ai assommé. C'est devenu une obsession pour elles, enfin pour moi. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'elles ne sont pas réelles. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai abusé de lui et de sa confiance, ainsi que de la vôtre. Il ne mérite pas son renvoi à cause de nous, de moi j'veux dire.

_ Bella, il y a une cordelette d'alarme au dessus du lit, s'il avait voulu prévenir il aurait pu.

_ Mais non il était attaché.

_ Bella je connais Edward, il aurait trouvé un moyen, et puis je crois que quand je suis arrivé il était détaché non ?

_ Mouais. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Mais c'est moi qui ai commencé, un mec reste un mec.

_ Ca veut dire quoi cette phrase ?

_ Bah j'en sais rien, ça m'est venu comme ça. Enfin y'a un truc que je sais c'est que j'étais pas vierge.

Je tente de l'humour, mais je fais choux blanc.

_Ça on le savait déjà. Ils ont su à la minute où on vous a transféré à l'hôpital après que l'on vous ai trouvé, c'est-ce qu'a révélé l'examen.

_ Pardon docteur.

_ C'est pas grave. Pour vos cauchemars ?

_ J'en ai pas fait depuis un moment.

_ Et vos rêves ?

Alertes rouges ! Ah nan ! Ça c'est à moi !

_ Question suivante ?

_ Bella…

_ Disons que ce qui s'est passé avec Edward en faisait parti.

_ Je vois. Depuis quand avez-vous ce genre de « rêves » ?

_ Je dirai quelques jours.

Il se lève l'air pensif.

_ Et sinon, vous vous sentez comment ? Votre humeur ?

_ Franchement, de un à dix c'est ça.

_ En effet.

_ Euh…- 15, c'est possible ?

_ Vous êtes si mal que ça ?

Là c'est moi qui me mets debout. Je fais le tour de la pièce tout en jouant avec les bibelots. Mais mon regard se porte sur la fenêtre, j'en ai vraiment marre de vivre ici. Deux ans que je ne suis pas sortie réellement, pour faire je ne sais pas moi ? Du shopping. Je sais même pas si j'aime ça. Ou bien au cinéma. C'est quoi le dernier film que j'ai vu ? Je connais la vie dans ses grandes lignes, je sais ce qui existe ou pas. Alors que je suis incapable de me rappeler mon nom de famille.

_ Ecoutez je vais pas vous mentir, ce que j'ai fait hier, le fait qu'Edward ait été viré, c'est pas fait pour aider. Mais le pire c'est cette maladie à la con ! J'en peux plus de vivre au milieu des blouses blanches, et des murs de la même couleur, je sais même pas qui JE suis…

_ Bella on y travaille, c'est pour ça qu'on est là.

_ Je sais, mais au bout de deux ans, non seulement je trouve le temps long, mais en plus j'avance à rien.

_ On a avancé sur ta maladie.

_ Ouais vachement ! La preuve hier. Demandez à Edward. J'suis pas certaine qu'il soit d'accord avec vous. Je manque de place dans mon cerveau, on est trois à se le partager.

_ Je pense par contre que le sarcasme est d'origine chez vous.

Et en plus ça le fait marrer.

_ Ravie de vous faire rire.

_ Désolée Bella, on va y arriver. C'est une promesse. Emmett va vous ramener dans votre chambre.

_ Merci.

Emmett vient me chercher, je repasse dans ce maudit couloir. Enfin j'arrive dans ma chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit. Emmett me fixe.

_ Quoi ?

_ Nan je me demandais. Tu faisais quoi avec Edward à part t'envoyer en l'air ?

_ Premièrement c'est arrivé qu'une fois…enfin deux en une fois. Et deuxièmement on parlait de littérature.

_ Ouais bah moi mis à part les résultats des matchs de football américain, et de baseball, ma lecture s'arrête là !

_ Génial ! Putain seigneur ! Rendez moi Edwardddd !

_ Hey t'es cool comme fille. _Maugrée t-il. _Si t'es en manque de plan cul on peut…

_ Nan merci, je ne suis pas en manque et si jamais, j'ai mes doigts.

_ Oui bah moi si ! Se plaint Isabelle

_ Putain il manquait plus qu'elle, dès qu'y a une paire de couilles dans le quartier faut qu'elle rapplique.

_ Et moi aussi. Allez juste une fois…Supplie Mary

_ NON ! NON ! NON !

_ Hey j'veux bien me sacrifier

_ Merci pour ta générosité Emmett, faire don de son corps est un sacrifice noble. Mais j'ai dit NON !

Et voilà il se marre ! J'enfourne ma tête sous l'oreiller. Les filles continuent de râler dans ma tête, mais j'étouffe leurs plaintes. Et puis j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Enfin seule !

_Je tiens les bras, et tu la déshabilles. Dit Emmett

Je fronce les sourcils, et me redresse tout en entendant

_Elle est d'abord à moi, Em.

Glups, c'est Edward.

Je me retourne

_Hey c'est quoi ce plan ? S'interroge Mary, en voyant les deux hommes entièrement nus devant nous.

_Un plan à six, les gars ? Propose Isabelle en souriant.

Et apparemment, ils en ont conscience. Leurs queues se dressent fièrement.

_Laisse-toi faire, Bells, on ne va pas te faire de mal. Assure Edward en s'asseyant près de moi, une main se baladant déjà sur ma jambe.

_Oui, détends-toi, on s'occupe du reste. Susurre Emmett en passant derrière moi, son souffle dans mes cheveux.

_Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Ma voix est rauque, et je dévore déjà Edward des yeux. Il est plus beau encore que dans mon souvenir.

_T'as vu les pec ! S'exclame Isabelle.

_Hum, ta main, Edward. Plus haut ! S'écrie Mary quand il glisse ses doigts le long de ma cuisse, sans jamais s'approcher plus haut qu'à la moitié.

Il sourit et oh bon dieu quel sourire !

_Ecarte les jambes, Bella. Ordonne-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

J'obéis, complètement sans volonté. Emmett a une main dans mes cheveux, et une autre qui descend le long de mon cou, jusque sur mon sein. Pendant ce temps, Edward se met à genoux entre mes jambes, et plonge son regard dans le mien.

_Regarde moi, Bells.

_Comme si elle regardait ailleurs ! S'insurge Isabelle, en même temps que je déglutis difficilement.

Je le vois qui écarte doucement les bords de ma culotte. Son regard va de mon visage à mon jardin secret.

_Putain, Edward, elle est bonne. Souffle Emmett en tirant mon sein entre ses doigts. Ses lèvres dans mon cou, qui mordillent le lobe de mon oreille.

_Je te l'avais dit.

Je gémis. Edward a enfin posé son pouce sur ma petite boule de nerfs, et je me sens déjà mouillée. Je passe ma main vers Emmett, j'attrape son épaisse queue dans ma main. Il grogne.

_ Putain Bella !

Je caresse son gland du bout des doigts, puis ma main s'enroule autour de son membre généreux. Je le branle doucement au début, je cale mes mouvements en fonction de ceux d'Edward sur mon clito gonflé. Je geins.

_Tu aimes ça, Bella ?

_Pauvre abruti, bien sûr ! Réponds Mary.

_Oh les mecs ! Soupire Isabelle

…Ou moi, peut-être…A ce stade, je ne sais plus trop. J'ai tous les sens exacerbés.

Je ferme les yeux, et je me rends compte de mon souffle erratique. Emmett joue encore et toujours sur mes seins, de l'un à l'autre avec ses doigts magiques, sa langue sur la peau tendre entre mon cou et mon épaule. Je gémis sans honte. Tandis que je le branle plus fort, et plus vite.

Et encore plus en sentant les doigts bénis d'Edward en moi.

_Oh merde, Bella.

Sa voix est aussi profonde que ses doigts viennent en moi. Il leur donne un rythme. Un troisième doigt vient alors et en même temps que son pouce tourne et appuie sur mon clito, ce troisième doigt se courbe. Et je me tends, au bord du hurlement de plaisir. Je lâche la queue d'Emmett.

_Tu vas jouir, Bella. Rit Emmett dans mon oreille.

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, mais Edward souffle doucement sur mon clito.

_OUIIIIIIIIII

J'ai ouvert les yeux, et je plonge dans l'océan émeraude face à moi. Tout près.

Je tends les bras, l'un va s'accrocher autour du cou d'Emmett, l'approchant encore plus, alors que l'autre attire Edward à moi.

_Tu es un dieu !

_ je sais ! Réponds Edward

J'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, et lui aussi gémit. je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres, et la bouche d'Emmett dans mon épaule.

_Bordel, je vais jouir rien qu'en étant dans cette position, les mecs ! Dit Mary.

_Bébé, c'est le but du jeu. Ricane Emmett en faisant glisser sa main sur mon ventre, toujours plus bas.

_Adosse-toi à lui. Me conseille Edward, en posant ses mains sur mes seins, ses pouces titillant déjà mes pointes.

Et avant que je puisse comprendre, Emmett a déjà un doigt en moi, et Edward a pris un de mes seins en bouche.

_Oh bon dieu !

Je ne réfléchis plus, si tant est que j'aie déjà réfléchi. Je me laisse emporter par ces êtres divins. Leurs doigts, leurs langues…je ne suis plus que gémissements rauques et désordonnés.

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir jouir ainsi et pourtant

_Les gars..Je…

Emmett pose sa bouche sur mon cou et aspire en même temps qu'il pompe ses doigts en moi.

Edward mordille mes seins.

_Je suis foutuuuu !

Je tremble de partout. Mon jus s'écoule abondamment. Mes jambes ne tiennent plus et s'écroulent. Je suis encore plus ouverte, mais tant pis. Ma tête retombe sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

Et quand enfin je retrouve un semblant de « santé mentale », je vois leurs regards brûler d'un plus grand désir.

_Vous vous êtes bien amusés les gars ?

_On ne fait que commencer ma belle Susurre Emmett en léchant ses doigts. Il gémit, un sourire aux lèvres. Je confirme, vraiment très bonne. Répète-t-il

Son regard va d'Edward à moi, et de moi à Edward.

_ A toi, vieux. Je suis galant.

Il nous lance un sourire ravageur, et s'installe contre le montant du lit. Edward sourit à son tour et m'attire à lui. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches, en même temps que mes bras autour de son cou.

_Em', je vais te donner quelques cours.

_C'est ça vieux, je suis tout ouïe.

_Si tu comptes parler, j'aime autant qu'Emmett se charge de moi. S'insurge Isabelle en lançant un regard éloquent à l'intéressé.

_Quand tu veux, ma belle !

_Bella, oublie les.

_Mais je veux pas qu'elle nous oublie ! Maugrée Isabelle.

_Vos gueules les filles !

Et je plonge mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Je sens ses mains sous mes fesses, et soudain j'entends le déchirement d'un tissu. Je n'ai plus de culotte, et mon t-shirt étant remonté, je suis nue, pour lui.

Sa langue vient se balader dans mon cou. Ses doigts recommencent leur chemin jusque dans mon antre. Je gémis. Je tends le cou en arrière et il y pose ses lèvres.

_Edward…

_Oui, Bella ?

Ses lèvres me frôlent alors que ses doigts jouent à l'intérieur de moi. De un à deux, à nouveau un seul. Il me torture si bien, et je sens que je me resserre autour de lui.

_Prends-moi, merde

_Ça vient bébé.

J'acquiesce en sentant enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes, en même temps que ses doigts me quittent entièrement.

_Putain, Cullen ! Rage Mary.

Emmett ricane, mais je l'entends aussi erratique que nous.

Et sans crier gare, Edward me pénètre totalement, violemment. Je crie littéralement devant l'assaut.

Et il ne ralentit pas. Au contraire, plus ça va, plus il vient loin, fort.

_Encore…

On tombe. Et je sens la large poitrine d'Emmett contre mon dos.

_Hey mec !

_Putain Bellaaaa

_Plus…Fort..

Je suis à bout de souffle. C'est tellement érotique. Être prise comme ça, contre la poitrine d'un autre mec. Emmett me prend les bras, mes seins se tendent encore plus, et je sens quelque chose qui se tend dans mon dos. Dur. Puissant.

_Oh mec ! S'exclame Emmett.

_Bella..

_Edward !

Je me resserre encore plus, mes jambes sont plus fortement accrochées à ses hanches. Je serre les poings, alors qu'Edward accélère. Son sexe atteint mon antre à la perfection.

_Jouis, Bella.

J'obéis comme une bonne petite élève. Emmett entrecroise ses doigts aux miens, je sens le sperme dans mon dos, monsieur n'a pas pu attendre.

_BELLAAAAA ! S'écrie-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

_Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard

Et comme je l'appelle, il vient aussi. Un dernier coup de reins, puissant, et je le sens se déverser en moi, longuement.

_Oh putain !

Il s'écroule sur moi. À bout de souffle. Emmett pose son front contre le mien. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je panique.

_ Putain de merde pas encore !

**TADAM! dites-nous bien ce que vous en pensez et peut-être que vous aurez la suite^^ on se sent d'humeur sadique aujourd'hui lol**

**et bien sûr, nous saluons bien bas nos chères amies lémoniaques! Et oui, on est tarée mais on se soigne...si, si, c'est juré ;)**

**d'ailleurs on prend nos soins ici en lisant encore et toujours des lemons: http : / lovelemon – in - fic . Forumactif . com**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE IMPORTANTE:**

**Plaisir d'elles n'était qu'un OS. **

**Nous avons donc décidé de changer le nom de notre fiction qui en découle. Elle est toujours à la suite de l'OS, mais ne porte plus le même nom.**

**La fiction s'appelle Service schyzo pour votre plaisir.**

**Voilà, pour vous prévenir. Bonne lecture **

Réponses aux reviews :

July : A ça pour être décalée cette fic l'est! Mdr Merci

Marion : Facile d'écrire une fic démente! Quand on l'est Démente et en plus on est deux!DD

PatiewSnow : Bah voici quelques réponses!

Clarisse :Bienvenue à l'hôpital du sexe!

Liline78 : en fait l'idée vient de nos cerveaux très fatigués et très malades! Lol

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, nos esprits de grosses perverses travaillent à plein tube! Lol

Bah ouais enfin pour le cerveau…du moins ce qu'il en reste! Mdr

On fait un énorme bisou à nos Lémoniaques d'ammmooooouuurrr et tout particulièrement à Anghjulina pour sa relecture!!!

Bonne lecture!

_**Il s'écroule sur moi. À bout de souffle. Emmett pose son front contre le mien. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je panique.**_

_**_ Putain de merde pas encore !! **_

**BELLA POV**

_ BELLA ! Ça va ?

_ Alice ?

Elle se précipite vers moi, je suis complètement haletante. Je viens de comprendre.

_ Tu es tombée de ton lit ? T'es à moitié nue, dans quel état es-tu ?

Elle s'inquiète, s'angoisse.

_ Ô merde Alice ! Je…

_ Relève toi, viens.

Elle m'aide à me remettre sur pied, c'est quoi ça ! J'ai rêvé, putain c'est pas la première fois que je fais des rêves érotiques, mais comme ça jamais. Je file en courant vers la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'une douche glacée. Je me jette dessous avec le peu de vêtement qu'il me reste. J'hurle sous la douche froide! Alice déboule.

_ Bella ! Tu vas bien ? T'es sûre ?

_ Oui, oui Alice…ça va. C'est rien…

_ Rien Bella, et le ruisseau entre tes cuisses c'est rien ?! Pouffe Isabelle.

_ Sans parler de tes doigts qui étaient à l'intérieur de toi.

_ Mary a raison et tes orgasmes, c'est une vue de l'esprit !!

_ Merde FOUTTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

J'hurle, je tombe à genoux. Je veux m'en sortir. Je refuse de les entendre, je veux retrouver ma vie, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'était ma vie avant. Je me balance d'avant en arrière. Je tente de me calmer. Je sens des bras m'enlacer. Je lève les yeux et croise ceux d'Alice.

_ Bella, Bella. Calme toi. Elles vont s'en aller. C'est rien déstresse. Respire.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, elle a raison, elle me connaît depuis longtemps. En général, elle sait trouver les mots. Je ferme les yeux, et je tente de me concentrer seulement sur la voix d'Alice et bizarrement ça marche. Je me relève, Alice me frotte avec une serviette. Je tremble, je suis gelée.

_ Ca va mieux ?

_ Oui. Merci.

_ Bon, habille-toi, on va faire un tour.

_ Mais j'ai pas le droit, c'est pas l'heure et je…

_ Non Bella, faut qu'on parle.

Bah voyons, comme si j'en ai pas assez avec ma conscience. Alice doit être au courant de tout, et je sens que je vais en chier. Je me rhabille pour la troisième fois de la journée. Je m'y emploie sans sourciller. Contre Alice difficile de lutter, surtout depuis qu'elle est guérie.

Pendant plus de deux ans, elle avait été enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. On s'est rencontré là-bas. Elle avait fait une grave dépression après avoir été agressée par un homme. Elle avait échappé au viol, mais elle se demandait encore comment. Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec Edward, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Je suis vêtue, et je suis face à Lyly comme j'aime l'appeler. Elle me tend la main, j'ai une totale confiance en elle, et je la suis.

Elle m'entraîne dans le bureau de son père. Je stoppe.

_ Alice. Nan, j'en sors.

_ Respire Bells.

_ J'en sors Alice. Pitié

_ T'inquiète !

Elle frappe à la porte. Le docteur nous autorise à rentrer. Alice pousse la porte, me donnant toujours la main. Je me fige en entrant. Emmett est là. Je secoue la tête et regarde par terre. Après le rêve très perturbant que je viens de faire, c'est pas étonnant.

_ Salut Emmett, Bonjour mon papa ! S'exclame Alice en se jetant sur ses genoux.

_ Bonjour ma fille, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Cette fille est une pile électrique.

_ Moi aussi papa. Bon dis-moi, je pourrai emmener Bella dans le parc un petit peu ?

_ Alice, il est tard dans moins d'une heure Bella doit manger et…

Si je pouvais me foutre la tête dans un trou, je le ferais. Et puis cette façon de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ça m'énerve.

_ Mais papa, je te promets qu'on rentrera pour le repas, mais elle a le droit de sortir un peu. Tu sais comme moi que c'est important quand on est dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

_ Je le sais Alice mais…

_ Papa s'il te plaît…

Elle nous sort le Alice show, personne n'y résiste. Même pas son père. Je sais pour l'avoir déjà vu faire.

_ Rose nous rejoindra. Aller Papa dis oui !!! Continue-t-elle.

_ Ok. Souffle Carlisle. Mais…

_ Merci papa, on sait t'inquiète !

Carlisle lui tend un laisser passer. Elle le prend m'attrape par le bras et je la suis. On passe les longs couloirs, on est devant le gardien. Alice lui tend le fameux billet. Il lève les yeux, sans vraiment le regarder. Puis appuie sur le bouton, qui m'offre la liberté pendant un moment. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai plus senti l'odeur extérieure. Pourtant Edward m'emmenait régulièrement, avant. Et c'est bien là le problème, en laissant mes pulsions s'exprimer, j'avais perdu mon confident, et je suis déjà nostalgique. Alors que ça ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures qu'il est parti.

Je suis complètement folle, bon en même temps quand on est schizo c'est pas un scoop, et puis si j'en étais pas persuadée mon petit rêve de ce matin est là pour me le rappeler.

Alice m'entraîne sur un banc en pierre au soleil, cette chaleur naturelle me comble. Je ferme les yeux, savourant ce moment. Alice se racle la gorge. J'ouvre les yeux, Lyly me fixe de ses grands yeux identiques à ceux de son frère.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bella,…Bella…Bella. Raconte tout.

_ Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

_ Non vraiment, et la partie où tu violes mon pauvre frère, c'est rien ?!!

_ Ô ça…mais comment ?

_ Rosalie…Mais on s'en fout ! Oui Bella ça !

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je rougis.

_ Ouais, écoute je sais pas. Les filles se sont manifestées et voilà, elles enfin je l'ai assommé, attaché et voilà quoi…

_ Ok, mais après…

_ Après quoi ?

_ Quand mon père vous a trouvé, il n'était pas attaché à ce que je sache non ?

_ Mais Alice !! Pitié !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds.

_ Non Bella aucune pitié ma vielle, t'en a eu toi pour mon grand frère ?

Voilà, elle sait où taper pour me faire culpabiliser.

_ Ok, je l'ai détaché et…

Elle est pendue à mes lèvres. Putain on parle de son frère merde, pas de n'importe quel mec que je me serais enfilée !

_ Et ??

_ Et ben disons qu'il a retourné la situation à son avantage, et bordel !!!

_ A ouais, trop hot le grand frère !! Hurle Isabelle.

A non pas maintenant ! Qu'elles se cassent !

_ Il a même réussi à nous éjecter de la tête de Bella, c'était quand Isabelle ?…au premier ou au deuxième doigt ? Demande Mary.

_ A bah bravo ! Rigole Alice.

_ Je suis désolée, je…

_ Non c'est génial !

_ Nan mais t'es dingue ???

_ Non ça c'est toi !! Mais non ce qui est génial, c'est qu'elles soient parties au bon moment. Donc tu as dit que c'est lui qui a démarré le deuxième round ?

_ Ouais.

_ Hey ben la vache ! Je savais que mon frère était un chaud les marrons, mais de là à risquer son job, je suis sur le cul.

Je me lève à mon tour et m'adosse à un arbre.

_ Oui mais s'il n'a plus de boulot c'est de ma faute.

_ Bella t'inquiète pas trop pour Edward, il retombe toujours sur ses pieds.

_ Mouais, j'en sais rien. Ô Alice j'en ai raz le cul de cet endroit, de pas savoir qui je suis et de savoir que je ne verrai plus Edward ça me…Cet endroit me sort par les trous de nez.

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge, mes yeux me piquent. Puis les larmes débordent. Je sanglote, c'est assez rare du reste. Je ne sais même pas si ça m'est déjà arrivé. Les petites mains frêles de mon amie me serrent dans ses bras. Alice est une jeune femme de 26 ans, petite, fine et brune. Ses cheveux sont courts, ils partent en pointe dans tous les sens. Je connais Alice depuis plus deux ans, quand elle a quitté l'hôpital, j'ai cru mourir sans elle. C'est une petite boule d'énergie, un rayon de soleil, enfin depuis qu'elle est guérie.

_ Bah alors il se passe quoi ici ?

C'est la voix de Rosalie.

Alice se tourne vers elle et sourit.

_ Oh rien, Bells qui me raconte par le menu détail son escapade avec mon frère.

Je la regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

_C'était pas vraiment une escapade, c'était dans ma chambre d'hôpital !

_ Mais c'est encore plus érotique ! Insiste-elle et je lève les yeux au ciel. On a pas le même sens des responsabilités toutes les deux.

_ Ouais, j'ai appris que ton frère n'avait pas su garder son engin où il fallait.

Rose s'affale sur le banc, et tâte dans sa poche. Je me doute qu'elle y a un paquet de cigarettes. Un paquet qu'elle était sensée jeter.

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Rose. On l'a bien défendu son engin. Ricane Mary

C'en est à me taper la tête contre les murs. Elles ne peuvent donc pas se tirer quelques temps ? Comme l'autre jour ?

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Tu es désolée de t'être envoyée le mec le plus canon du bâtiment ?

_ Bah t'as pas vu Emmett, ma vieille. Insinue Isabelle, et je me plaque les mains devant la bouche. Oups.

Les filles me regardent de travers, soupçonneuses.

_ Raconte nous ça, mademoiselle schizo. Ordonne Alice les mains sur les hanches.

Je secoue la tête, toujours les mains sur la bouche. Je ne peux pas leur dire ce dont j'ai rêvé. C'est trop mal. Rose irait le dire au docteur Cullen, et qui sait ce qu'il ferait. Le virer ? Me virer de son établissement ?

_ Tu sais que j'ai toujours des seringues pour calmer les patients sur moi, ce qui veut dire que la bonne dose t'apaiserait et tu dirais tout ce qu'on veut savoir.

_ Touche-moi avec ça et je te la fous dans le cul ! Menace Isabelle.

Alice et Rose se lancent un regard entendu.

Je sens que je vais passer à la moulinette.

_ J'ai rencontré un mec hyper canon hier au magasin. Lance Alice comme si de rien était et ça me fait encore plus peur.

_ Ah oui ? Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas ramené à la maison. J'étais un peu…Occupée. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sourit Rose.

Oh oui, je vais mourir. Le clan des amies se réunit au sommet pour mieux m'attaquer. Je respire calmement, je fais comme si je m'intéressais à leurs propos, et peut-être qu'elles oublieront leur envie de me tirer les vers du nez. Mais surtout, faire en sorte que les filles se taisent. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

_ Je suis sur que ça serait rien de ce qu'on a pu faire. Lâche Mary d'un air hautain.

Mes deux amies écarquillent les yeux. Elles attendent la suite.

_ Ba oui…Avec Edward. Dis-je en espérant détourner leur attention.

_ Oui, avec mon pauvre frère. Mais dis-moi, ce matin, c'était…Toujours avec lui que tu le faisais?

_ Il a pas osé ! S'écrie Rose.

_ Bah écoute, en tout cas elle aurait aimé…

_ Alice ! Supplié-je.

Elle me lance un sourire Colgate.

_ Voyons, on est entre amies. On se dit toujours ce genre de choses entre amies.

_ Et bah alors vous avez loupé un truc les filles !

_ Mary tais-toi ! Je m'époumone.

_ Raconte-nous tout !

Je soupire. De toute façon pourquoi lutter ? Elles sont quatre contre moi.

_j'ai rêvé d'une partie à trois avec Edward et Emmett. Murmuré-je.

_A cinq tu veux dire ! Râle Isabelle

_ Quoiqu'elle nous a vite viré, cette ingrate ! Renchérit Mary.

_ Tu as quoi ? Rien que ça ? Me demande Rose incrédule.

Je sens que je rougis. Je baisse les yeux au sol.

_ Ma parole. Alice n'en revient pas.

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes.

_ Tu en as parlé avec le docteur Cullen ? Demande Rose, sérieusement.

Je secoue la tête.

_C'était il y a quelques minutes. Répond Alice à ma place.

_ Ok. Alors tu devrais vraiment, il y a des nouveaux traitements expérimentaux…

_ Je les ai commencé ce matin, justement !

Je m'énerve, je me lève.

_ Mais ça ne fonctionne pas dès la première utilisation, Bells. C'est de la publicité mensongère cette histoire de résultats dès la première application, crois-moi ! Explique Rose.

_ Comme si on voulait partir ! On est bien ici, nourries, logées, blanchies, et il suffit de sonner pour avoir une paire de couilles à disposition ! S'agace Isabelle

_ Que demande le peuple ! Renchérit Mary.

_ La liberté ! Voilà ce que demande le peuple ! M'écrié-je.

_ Tu vas pouvoir repartir d'ici, Bells. J'en suis sûr.

_ Quand, Rose ? Quand ? Quand j'aurais suffisamment épuisé les médecins et leurs médecines ?

_ Tu es dure, Bella. Tente de me raisonner Alice.

_ Ça te va bien de dire ça, Lyly. Toi tu peux sortir, et aller vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaites ! Moi…Argh ! Je n'ai même pas de vie ! Je suis rien.

_ Vive la dépression ! Se moque Isabelle.

_ Si seulement tu nous acceptais, notre vie serait cool.

_ Vos gueules !

Le silence d'Alice et Rose me tue. Je me détourne vers la porte du bâtiment.

_ Tu devrais plutôt chercher à savoir pourquoi elles sont là, Bella. Plutôt que te morfondre sur ta situation. Même des schizophrènes avérés ont pu sortir d'ici et reprendre une vie. Une vie différente, mais une vie en dehors d'ici. C'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je ne réponds pas. Elle m'attrape le bras et me secoue presque

_C'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Bien sûr !

Je veux lui retirer mon bras mais elle le tient fermement.

_ Alors regarde-toi en face et demande-toi pourquoi elles sont là. Elles ne sont pas apparues tout de suite après que l'on t'ait retrouvée. Pourquoi à ce moment précis, Bells ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elles se ramènent ? Pour que tu aies besoin d'elles ?

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles ! Je veux m'en débarrasser, Rose !

_ Bella, Rose a raison. Isabelle et Mary ne sont que des doubles de toi. Des parties de toi que tu as refoulées. Tu as eu besoin de les laisser remonter à la surface pour te protéger. Mais te protéger de quoi ? Intervient Alice, doucement.

_ Je…Vous dites n'importe quoi !

Ça s'appelle le refoulement, là ma vieille. Ricane Isabelle dans ma tête.

Je regarde Alice et Rose. Toutes les deux ont vécu des trucs durs, qui les ont fait venir ici, soit pour consulter, soit pour aider. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi elles parlent. Quand les fédéraux m'ont trouvée, j'étais sous un tas de cadavres, je ne me souvenais de rien. Alors comment les filles auraient pu venir me protéger ? A quoi m'auraient-elles servi ?

_A jouer, entre autre chose. Suggère Mary, mais je ne l'écoute plus.

J'atteins la porte du parc, je veux retourner dans ma chambre pour manger.

Après ça, je verrai ce que je fais. En rentrant je pense aux filles.

Alice et Rose sont géniales, elles s'entendent bien. Dans un sens heureusement, elles vivent ensemble. Rosalie a gentiment hébergé Alice à sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle avec un psy à domicile, comme elle disait.

J'arrive dans ma chambre, je la range un peu, histoire que cette pièce ne ressemble pas trop à un champ de bataille. On frappe à la porte et on m'apporte mon plateau repas. Je grogne, j'en ai marre de cette bouffe aseptisée, sans plaisir.

**EDWARD POV**

J'ai passé la journée dans l'appart. Mon cerveau bouillonne, je crois que j'ai tout essayé: la lecture, les jeux vidéos, la télé enfin bref. Je tourne en rond et mes pensées vont toutes vers Bella. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, si ses « les filles » comme elle dit ne la maltraitent pas trop. Je me pose des questions. Comment elle se sent ? Ce qu'elle fait ? Son nouveau traitement ? Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je rage encore plus. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Bella. Bien au contraire, mais elle m'a retourné le cerveau.

Je m'approche de mon piano à queue, seul vestige de ma vie d'avant. Je n'y joue plus aussi souvent que je voudrais mais après tout là j'ai le temps. C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de particulier à faire. Alors je m'y installe et je commence à jouer. Je me laisse porter par la mélodie, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier son nom. J'ai besoin d'évacuer, de passer mes nerfs sur n'importe quoi. Je ferme le piano violemment.

Je prends ma veste et mon sac de sport. Je traverse la rue. J'arrive devant la salle de sport. Je pousse la porte. Je file voir Sam le patron. Il me frappe la main virilement.

_ Hey salut mec ! Ca fait une paie !

_ Ouais le taf.

_ Besoin de dépenser un trop plein d'énergie ? Rit-il.

_ Ouep.

Je vais dans le vestiaire. Je passe un short rouge. Ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. Je bande mes mains et je fonce contre le premier sac de sable que je trouve. Je me mets face au sac, et frappe une bonne droite dedans. C'est libérateur, j'enchaine les uppercuts, les droites et les coups de pieds fusent. Je suis en sueur, mes cheveux dégoulinent. Mon débardeur est transparent tellement il est trempé. La transpiration coule jusque sur le long de mes cuisses. Mais bon dieu ça fait du bien, plus je tape et plus mon esprit se libère.

Mais au bout d'une heure, mon corps a besoin d'arrêter, de souffler. Je prends ma serviette et essuie mon cou et mes cheveux trempés. Je vais prendre une douche, la sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma nuque m'apaise. Une fois sec et habillé, je vais pour sortir, Sam me hèle. Il m'envoie une boisson énergisante.

_ Hey ben mon vieux ! Ca fait un moment que t'es pas venu, t'as toujours autant de punch ! Tu t'sens mieux ?

_ Ouais, ça va. Ca fait du bien.

Je m'accoude au comptoir.

_ Et Em' et Jazz ? Eux aussi ça fait une paie !

_ On manque pas de boulot en ce moment. Ils vont bien. Et toi, Emily ?

_ Enceinte. Grogne t-il. Moi qui pensais que l'histoire des fraises à trois heures du mat, c'était des conneries.

Je souris, je trouve ça charmant.

Charmant ! Putain Cullen tu te ramollis mec !

_ Alors et toi toujours à papillonner de nana en nana ?

_ Ouais, enfin quand j'ai le temps.

_ T'as l'air crever Cullen.

J'ai pas envie de m'étendre.

_ Nan ça va. Bon faut que j'y aille Sam ! Bye

Je lui tape gentiment sur l'épaule, je sors de la salle de sport. C'est un lieu agréable, Sam est un ancien du FBI. Mais il avait été réformé après avoir pris une balle dans le genou il y a quelques années. C'est vraiment un mec bien. On y allait souvent avec Jazz et Em' avant cette mission, avant…Bella. On réglait nos comptes comme ça en se tapant dessus. Em' est costaud, mais je suis rapide et teigneux. Jasper c'est la tactique.

Je me passe la main dans mes cheveux encore humides et je rentre chez moi. La porte est ouverte. Je suis sûr de l'avoir fermée, je jette mon sac. Je sors mon arme, j'entre doucement dans l'appart. Mon Glock à la main, je passe la première pièce, j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Je me mets sur le coté, quand je vois qui sort la tête du frigo. Je lâche un grand soupir et planque mon arme dans le dos de mon pantalon.

_ Alice. Soufflé-je

_ Hey ! Salut grand frère !

_ Qu'est-ce tu fous dans mon frigo ?

Je la pousse gentiment. Je prends deux bières et lui en tends une. Elle la prend avec un grand sourire.

_ J'te dirais bien que je vérifiais que tu te nourrissais correctement, mais en fait je cherchais un truc à bouffer. Mais c'est la mer d'Aral ton truc ! Ya que dalle !

_ Désolé sœurette, la prochaine fois préviens j'f'rais les courses !

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil, ma sœur fait de même en vis-à-vis. J'attends l'inquisition espagnole. Je connais ma sœur comme si je l'avais faite.

_ Tiens figure toi que j'ai vu Bella.

Et voilà qu'est-ce que je disais ? Autant jouer les cons, après tout c'est-ce que pense mon père de moi.

_ Et alors ? Ca doit me faire quelque chose ?

Je dis ça avec nonchalance. Je mens, bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose.

Et là elle se lève, et explose.

_ T'es vraiment un sale con Edward Anthony Cullen !

_ Ouais je sais, ces derniers temps tout le monde pense ça !

_ Rho Edward ! Tu veux savoir comment elle va ? Ou maintenant que t'as tiré ton coup t'en a rien à foutre !?

Je saute du canapé, je passe ma main dans les cheveux ! Putain d'tique nerveux !

_ Bien sur que non Alice, mais j'ai plus le droit de l'approcher. Alors…

_ Plus le droit…plus droit…c'est vraiment ce qui t'arrête ?

_ Ouais, Ca t'étonne ? Maugrée-je. Mais comment va-t-elle ?

_ Mal Edward, comment veux-tu qu'elle aille bien ? Elle s'en veut de t'avoir pratiquement violé ! Elle se déteste de t'avoir fait virer ! Elle angoisse à cause de son traitement ! Isabelle et Mary sont déchainées ! Et elle est terrorisée à l'idée de ne pas recouvrir la mémoire, sans compter qu'elle ne supporte plus d'être enfermée !

Je me pince l'arête du nez, je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Là j'ai qu'une envie : aller voir Bella. Je lutte contre moi-même.

_ Ecoute Edward, vous avez déconné ok. Tu as déconné. Je sais aussi que si tu avais voulu tu n'aurais pas laissé les choses arriver. Elle t'a toujours plu Bella, déjà quand tu venais me voir, et je pense que rien n'arrive par hasard.

_ Alice tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est vrai que j'ai laissé les choses déraper.

_ Rho si peu ! Ironise ma sœur. Tu sais c'est Emmett qui s'occupe d'elle, et il est très au goût d'Isabelle et Mary.

Maintenant je grogne ! Je m'énerve, j'évite d'imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer. J'ai déjà pas réussi à me contrôler, et Em et ben c'est Emmett quoi. Brut de décoffrage. J'imagine Bella en mode succube, et les images qui me viennent me donnent la gerbe.

_ On peut pas laisser faire ça !!

_ Ô miracle !! Le seigneur m'a entendu ! Mon frère est jaloux !

_ Tes conneries ! Moi Jaloux ! Pfff, t'as fumé quoi Alice ?

Justement en parlant de ça. Je récupère mon paquet de clope sur le comptoir, j'en allume une. J'ai l'impression d'être un ado qui fait un caca nerveux parce que ses parents ne lui ont pas acheté la dernière console de jeu. Merde comment Bella peut-elle m'affecter autant ?

_ Edward, elle a besoin de te voir. Je l'ai vue pleurer pour la première fois depuis que je la connais. Il faut que tu la rassures, je sais qu'elle n'a confiance qu'en toi.

_ Alice, je suis interdit de séjour là-bas ! Tu comprends pas quoi dans cette phrase ?

Elle est encore plus en rogne maintenant.

_ Tu fais chier Edward ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ! Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose depuis des années.

_ Tu te fais un film !

Le problème d'Alice c'est un sixième sens un peu trop développé à mon goût. De temps en temps ça lui prend.

_ Edward, je le découvrirai un jour tu sais. Toi Emmett et l'autre là.

Maintenant elle me menace. Ca me fait presque sourire. Presque.

_ Qui l'autre ?

_ Un type grand, blond avec des cheveux magnifiquement ondulés, et un regard bleu d'acier. Figure-toi que je l'ai rencontré au supermarché hier. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois en blouse blanche à l'hosto !

Les yeux de ma sœur pétillent. Elle est sous le charme. Ah non pas Jasper !

_ Qui Jasper ?

_ Ouais.

_ C'est pas un type pour toi.

_ C'est pas à toi d'en décider Edward Cullen ! Crache-t-elle. Je suis persuadée que notre cher papa est dans le coup ! Y a un truc ! Je le sais depuis que Bella à été transférée chez papa.

_ Alice tu délires sœurette !

_ Moi je ne crois pas, je t'ai jamais vu pratiquer le moindre soin sur qui que ce soit. C'est curieux quand même !

Ouais bah vaut mieux pas pour les patients. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher la vérité. Enfin ma délivrance sonna. Du moins la porte.

Je me dirige vers celle-ci, j'ouvre et croise mes pires cauchemars. Je souffle, c'est vraiment pas le moment et pas mon jour.

_ Salut Eddy ! T'as rangé ta queue !?

_ Ta gueule Emmett, je suis pas seul !

_ Ouais ta gueule Em ! Cingle Jazz. On passera plus tard.

Mais trop tard, ma sœur est derrière moi.

_ Salut ! Lance t-elle à la cantonade.

_ Euh…salut. Murmure Jasper.

_ Ouais salut !

_ Ma sœur… Alice.

_ On se connaît. Confirme Jazz

_ Comme c'est curieux j'savais pas que vous faisiez des visites à domicile ?

Ils entrent. Emmett va directement dans le frigo et prend des bières.

_ Disons qu'on venait prendre des nouvelles d'Edward après son éviction. Explique Jazz d'un naturel déroutant.

_ Ouais sûrement. De toute manière je ne vais pas tarder, Rosalie va venir me chercher.

_ Décidément c'est le défilé aujourd'hui. Râlé-je

_ On est venu prendre de tes nouvelles. T'as des chips ?

Emmett n'est rien sans son estomac.

_ Ouais dans le placard à droite du four.

_ Hey t'as que ça ?

_ Désolé Em ! Mais il me semble que tu as fini le dernier paquet.

_ Et jamais tu fais les courses ?

Je réponds même pas, nan mais sans déconner ! C'est dingue ça !

_ C'est curieux de te voir ici Jasper, enfin je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite après hier. Le rayon surgelé, c'est un endroit magique pour une rencontre. Rit ma sœur.

Bah voyons Alice; vas-y drague mon pote devant moi j'te dirai rien.

_ Euh ouais, la vie est étonnante.

_ Ca c'est sur que ça risque pas d'arriver à Edward.

_ De quoi Emmett ? Grogné-je

_ Rencontrer une fille au supermarché, pour ça faudrait que môssieur fasse les courses. Répond-il des chips plein la bouche.

_ Mais je t'emmerde Em', si t'es pas content de mes chips, y'a un resto au coin de la rue !

_ C'est bizarre Ed, d'hab quand tu baises t'es de meilleure humeur !

Je me prends la tête dans les mains, j'ai une envie de lui coller une baffe.

_ Oui mais d'hab il se fait pas violer ni virer ! S'exclame Jasper hilare

_ Bah en même temps on le comprend notre Eddy.

_ Vraiment Emmett ?

_ Oui Alice, Bella est vraiment super charmante et quant à ses « colocataires », elles sont bandantes. Putain !

_ Bordel Em' T'avises pas de toucher à Bella, parce que sinon je…

_ Oulà, Eddy, respire, vieux ! Se moque Jasper en me donnant une claque dans l'épaule.

Je grogne, et les deux ricanent. Alice se contente de me lancer un regard de biais. Elle n'est pas dupe.

_ Bon, y a quoi de nouveau dans ta DVDthèque ?

Emmett s'affale dans mon canapé, Jasper ouvre les placards dans la cuisine à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

_ Vous êtes répugnants, les mecs! Comment vous faites pour parler de bouffer ou vous avachir, juste après avoir parlé d'une patiente?

_ Les écoute pas, Lyly.

Je la reconduis vers la porte, sous les plaisanteries de mes potes.

_ Hey ! Mais je dois attendre que Rose vienne me chercher ! Tu veux quand même pas laisser ta petite sœur chérie seule dans la rue ?!

Elle plante son regard dans le mien, et je lutte. Mais je sais que je vais le regretter.

_ Installe-toi, Lyly ! Appelle Emmett en tapant sa main sur le canapé près de lui.

_ Em ! Le prévins-je, et il me tend un sourire éblouissant et carnassier.

_ Ta sœur, ou Bella ? Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Touche-moi et je t'émascule, Emmett McCarthy ! Le menace Alice en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Quand tu veux, ma belle.

Mais elle lui lance le regard qui tue, et il se recroqueville un peu dans le canapé.

Le silence s'installe, sauf le bruit du paquet de chips qu'Emmett avale. Je ne sais pas où me mettre. D'un côté Emmett, de l'autre ma sœur, et Jasper qui se regardent en chien de faïence. Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux. Et soudain je m'inquiète.

Si Emmett et Jasper sont là, qui protège Bella ?

_ Elle avait une série d'activités auxquelles participer, et puis ton père est de garde donc... Dit Jasper comme s'il avait compris mon angoisse.

Alice me regarde de biais encore une fois, soupesant ce qui vient de se dire. J'hoche la tête pour mon ami et suis soulagé en entendant la sonnette de la porte.

_ On s'est donné le mot. Sourit Emmett et je l'ignore royalement.

J'ouvre et Rosalie est devant moi. Elle porte toujours ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Signe qu'elle est mécontente envers moi. J'espère juste qu'elle n'en dira rien devant les autres. Sinon je suis mal barré.

_ Alice m'a dit qu'elle était là.

Elle entre d'un pas martial dans l'appartement. Je vois Emmett changer d'attitude. Il planque le paquet de chips dans son dos, mais vu le bruit que ça fait, il est grillé. Je lève les yeux au ciel, en même temps qu'Alice ricane.

_ Rose, tu en as loupé des choses !

_ Des porcs réunis dans la même pièce, je ne vois pas, non.

_ Et bien on parle de cochonnerie, bien sûr ! Lance Emmett, apparemment fier de sa réplique.

Jasper a un léger sourire qui apparaît sur le visage. Et moi je me dandine. Bon sang ! Emmett, on ne le changera jamais. Pauvre Bella. Elle qui n'est pas habituée à ce genre de chose je me demande comment elle peut vivre ça. Encore une fois je dois lutter pour oublier son nom.

_ Edward, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. T'es pas si con que ça, du moins j'ose l'espérer. Me lance ma sœur.

Et elles quittent mon appartement sans un regard en arrière.

_ Les bombes ! Tu aurais pas leur numéro? S'enthousiasme Emmett, comme d'habitude quand un corps moulé dans une robe se balade sous son nez.

_ Même pas en rêve que tu touches à ma sœur !

_ Ta brunette est pas vraiment mon genre…La blonde, en revanche…Celle qui travaille à l'hosto…

_ Ouais, bah j'aimerais autant pas. C'est la meilleure amie de ma sœur.

Je m'affale sur un fauteuil.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors entendre Rose louer tes prouesses devant ma sœur me dégoute d'avance !

_ Oui, parce que Bella ne va pas avoir tout détaillé à ta sœur, peut-être.

_ Bien sûr que non !

Emmett et Jasper échangent un regard entendu

_ Et tu dis que tu connais les femmes ! Mon pauvre, tu as encore tant à apprendre ! Fait Jasper avec fatalisme.

_ Et bah justement, si on se faisait un DVD pour lui en apprendre ? Propose Emmett

_ Non, le porno on a ce qu'il faut dans le DVD de la séance Edward + Bella. Ricane Jasper.

_ Vous m'emmerdez les mecs.

Je me lève chercher d'autres bières. J'en tends une à chacun, et ils me regardent avec les yeux de sadiques.

_ Bon, le bureau t'a donné quoi comme mission ?

Enfin un sujet intéressant. Quoique.

_ Pfff, une dingue a fait assurer le collier de son chien. C'est la femme d'un sénateur. Je dois éviter qu'il soit voler.

Ma voix diminue au fur et à mesure que je parle. Alors que mes deux 'potes' me regardent comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

_ Tu veux dire que tu vas suivre comme un toutou, un toutou ?

Emmett se frappe les côtes tellement il en rit.

_C'est vraiment en dessous de tes capacités. C'est dur ce qu'a fait Carlisle.

Jasper essaie de me soutenir. Essaie.

_ Ca va, moquez-vous. On verra quand vous aurez fait une gaffe aussi.

_ Oh bah déjà on est pas stupide au point de coucher avec une patiente/témoin sous notre protection…

Je soupire. Ce qu'ils peuvent me taper sur le système !

_ Tu sais quoi, Em ? Prends ta bière et casses-toi !

Je me lève et vais m'enfermer dans mon bureau.

Puéril, mais fier de l'être.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pense encore à elle, ma plus grande tentation. Les paroles de ma sœur me reviennent. Bella va mal.

_Bien sur qu'elle va mal pauvre con! Tu t'attendais à quoi! Hurle ma conscience._

J'aimerais qu'elle s'en sorte. Je veux l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment.

_Tu sais comment ! Va la voir abruti ! _

_Mais j'ai pas le droit !_

_Ouais bah prends le gauche et file ! _

Oui mais voilà, les autres sont toujours dans le salon, mais je sais que je peux les tromper. Je décide de faire le mur. Je traverse le salon.

_ Bon les gars, je vais me pieuter j'en peux plus ! Vous claquerez la porte !

_ Ouais, ouais bonne nuit mec !

Putain j'le crois pas ils matent un porno ! Je sais même pas s'ils se sont rendus compte que j'étais là. Je vais dans ma chambre pour me changer.

J'ouvre ma commode, je prends un jean noir, un tee-shirt noir moulant à manche longue, et un bonnet de la même couleur. Je mets plusieurs coussins dans mon lit. Histoire que si quelqu'un entre pense que je dors. Je sors de ma chambre. La porte ne grince pas c'est déjà ça. J'entends les cris de « jouissance » de la fille qui se fait sauter dans le film. J'en profite, je suis à quatre pattes sur le sol et j'avance. Putain que je peux être pathétique. J'accède à la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvre et la referme doucement.

Je cours jusqu'à l'ascenseur, je m'impatiente. Mais il arrive enfin. J'arrive au parking, je saute dans ma voiture et prends la direction de l'hôpital psy.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard je suis arrivé. Je sors mon passe, je l'ai gardé. Je passe par l'entrée du personnel. Je dois être prudent. Je vais éviter de me faire choper encore une fois. Je passe par la salle de surveillance. Il n'y a personne. J'entre. J'observe les moniteurs. Bella à l'air de dormir. J'appuie sur un bouton et j'enregistre une séquence de dix minutes. Je branche le système en circuit fermé, de façon à ce que personne ne me voit quand j'y serais. Je me dépêche, je ne veux pas me l'avouer mais je suis trop impatient de la voir.

J'ai lutté contre ça toute la journée, et la je craque comme un ado en manque. J'arrive enfin devant sa chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de toquer pour attendre une réponse. J'ouvre la porte avec mon passe. Puis je referme.

Elle est là, dans son lit. Je pense qu'elle dort. Je m'installe sur le lit, et je caresse ses cheveux. Je la trouve magnifique.

_ Edward…_souffle t-elle._

Je stoppe mon geste, je l'ai réveillée, mais je comprends finalement qu'elle dort toujours. Je suis sur un nuage, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je continue ma caresse. C'est la première fois que je la vois si détendue, si calme.

J'aimais faire la surveillance de Bella la nuit, elle discutait souvent dans son sommeil, sans parler de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements. A chaque fois ça allait directement se loger dans ma queue, et me rendait dur en un instant.

Je chuchote. J'ai pas toute la nuit.

_ Bella.

_…

_ Bella, réveille toi.

_ Edward…c'est toi… Murmure-t-elle à moitié endormie.

_ Oui.

Elle ouvre enfin les yeux et je retire ma main de ses cheveux. Elle se redresse sur ses coudes.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Fallait que je te parle.

Elle enserre ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me raidis.

_ Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es vraiment là, ou si mon esprit me joue des tours.

_ Non c'est bien moi.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, tu…

_ Je sais, mais Alice est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit que tu te sentais coupable.

_ Je t'ai fait virer, je…

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Je n'aime pas la voir si triste. Je caresse sa joue avec le revers de ma main.

_ Ecoute, tout ce qui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute. La mienne, d'accord. J'aurais pu l'en empêcher et je n'ai rien fait. Je refuse que tu te sentes coupable.

Elle se jette éperdument sur mes lèvres. Bella m'a complètement pris au dépourvu. Je lui rends son baiser, il s'approfondit. Ses mains se nichent dans mes cheveux. Elle vient de signer ma perte.

**NOTE: alors, dites-nous tout, tout, tout, et peut-être qu'on vous donnera une suite…loool**

**En tout cas, la suite ne sera pas avant 15jours, bah oui, on a chacune des fics en cours!^^**

**Et puis, allez, soyons fou, dites nous aussi ce que vous attendez du prochain chapitre ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Jazz : Merci la suite et ben c'est maintenant **

**PatiewSnow : Tu auras quelques début de réponse ce soir. Merci**

**Clarisse : Merci on va tenter de continuer! Mdr**

**Marion : En voilà un peu plus sur les sentiments d'Edward**

**Lovecullenn : Oui un peu envahissantes les filles**

**Laurie : Bah ouais on sait pas compté! Lol tu as raison on a modifié**

**Coucou à vous **

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, on tente d'y répondre mais on a pas encore fini! Lol**

**On sait dit que vous préfériez avoir le chapitre, plutôt que les réponses! Mdr**

**Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et favoris!!**

**Mais faîtes nous péter le compteur de reviews, on adore ça!**

**C'est de la motivation brute!!!**

**Sinon un énorme bisous à nos Lémoniaques préférés : Clair de lune, anghjulina, Eliloulou, savine2b, Yoro, Dex:Dazzling, Emy13, SamiaCullen, Popolove, Alinhgi (un mec!! Enfin!!), Live4ever, Scrapfaçoned, Manon, Lou, Marjorie, Edward Cullen addict, Amandine, Edwardienne100, bon si on en a oublié désolée! Lol**

**On vous aimmmmmeeeee!!!**

**Et un ENORME MERCI à Anghjulina pour sa relecture!!! On t'aime ma belle!!**

**Bonne lecture**

*****************

**Elle se jette éperdument sur mes lèvres. Bella m'a complètement pris au dépourvu. Je lui rends son baiser, il s'approfondit. Ses mains se nichent dans mes cheveux. Elle vient de signer ma perte. **

**3-**

**EDWARD POV**

Ma langue caresse la sienne avec sensualité. Bella se colle à moi. Mes mains se posent sur ses reins. Sa peau frissonne.

Putain d'bordel de merde !

Ma queue gonfle dans mon boxer. Je bande sec. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! J'oublie quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Les mains de Bella fourragent mes cheveux, de temps à autre, elle griffe mon crâne. Je gémis dans sa bouche. J'aime ça ! Je m'enflamme, je l'allonge sur le lit. J'ai envie de la prendre là tout de suite, maintenant. Bella se frotte contre mon érection douloureuse. J'halète. Si ça continue je vais éjaculer avant même d'être en elle. Une de mes mains se pose sur un de ses seins, le malaxant à travers sa chemise de nuit en coton.

_ Oh oui, hot Edward est de retour les filles ! Ça va être notre fête ! ! _(N/Anghju : Youhou vive la fête !)_

Là, je viens de me prendre la gifle du siècle ! Je sais ce que j'ai oublié, les deux autres. Nan mais y'a pas que ça. A la base je suis venu discuter, pas la baiser sauvagement sur son lit. Alors que Bella a sa langue dans mon oreille, je la repousse. Je croise son regard, elle recule et manque de tomber du lit, j'arrive à la rattraper.

Au moment où elle se redresse, elle s'éloigne du lit et de moi, puis baisse les yeux. Putain j'ai toujours une trique d'enfer.

_ Rho c'est pas drôle ! Hot Edward a fini par se tirer, sans nous tirer ! _(N/Anghju : C'est vraiment trop injuste !)_

_ Vos gueules ! Hurle Bella. Laissez-moi réfléchir en paix ! Je… je… suis désolée, Edward…je…

Je me dirige vers Bella. Elle a la tête dans les mains. Je prie pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que je bande encore. Je lui relève le menton avec mes deux doigts. Je me noie dans ses yeux chocolat. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

_ Bella. Regarde-moi, et calme-toi. Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Je… je… sais… mais… j'ai pas…

_ Parler, mon cul ! Vu la dureté de sa queue, il ne veut pas faire que ça !

_ Isabelle ! Gronde Bella.

Bella pose sa main sur sa bouche. Je maudis ma queue! Puis elle part en courant vers la salle de bain. A ce rythme là, on n'a pas fini! Je sais que le stress accentue les crises. Je la rejoins, je toque à la porte. Elle ne répond pas. J'entre. Bella est assise par terre, dos au mur et la tête dans les genoux. Elle se balance. Je m'installe auprès d'elle.

_ C'est à cause du stress, c'est de ma faute. Je ferai mieux de partir.

_ Non Edward, j'aimerai que tu restes, même si je t'ai dit ou si je dis... Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi. J'aimerai m'en sortir mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est…Elles sont là et…

_ Respire et inspire doucement, ça va passer. Tu vas t'en sortir Bella, je te l'promets.

Elle se relève d'un coup, les poings serrés le long du corps.

_ M'en sortir ? De quoi, j'ai pas de vie, j'ignore tout de qui je suis ! J'ai ces choses dans ma tête qui m'empêchent d'avancer ! Je n'ai pas de passé, pas d'avenir ! Je ne suis rien !

Je me redresse et la prends doucement par les épaules.

_ Je te connais Bella, tu es quelqu'un de gentil, tu es intelligente, drôle et très jolie. Ça je le sais.

_ Ô oui te sauter d'sus était vraiment gentil, c'est vrai.

_ Bella, tu n'as rien fait que je ne voulais pas.

Elle rougit, mais c'est la vérité. J'ai envie d'elle depuis des mois. Même si je n'avais pas envisagé de finir attacher dans son lit.

_ Et je ne regrette rien. _Poursuivis-je._

D'accord maintenant c'est moi qui sors des truc complètement dingue !

_Tourne la langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler._

_Je préfère la tourner dans celle de Bella !_

_Putain d'cerveau lubrique ! (N/Anghju : encore, encore ! *applaudit*)_

Je bande à nouveau. Merde. Faut que je change de sujet.

_ Et avec Emmett ?

Voilà pas mieux pour débander, parler de Em'.

_ Quoi Emmett ?

_ Il est gentil ?

_ Oui, mais il a un humour assez décapant.

_ Si par décapant, tu parles sexe ? Il l'est toute la journée.

Elle se rembrunit. Je ne peux pas empêcher ma main de se poser sur ses rougeurs. Ce qui les accentue.

_ Ces allusions sont…

_ Je veux bien te croire, et avec mon père ?

_ Je crois que ça a été le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie. Enfin en fait, je suppose…je ne peux que supposer…

Elle est plus calme, les voix ne sont pas revenues.

_ Ça n'a pas été agréable pour moi non plus. Et ton nouveau traitement ?

_ Oh j'ai commencé, on verra bien. Mais pour l'instant…

_ Il faut du temps.

Elle est pensive, je l'observe. Ses grand yeux, ses lèvres, ses joues… Je me mets une claque mentale.

_ Mouais sûrement. C'est-ce que m'ont dit Alice et Rose.

_ Alice… tu lui as dit quoi… sur ce qui s'est passé.

_ Tu connais mes voix, elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de parler surtout quand on leur tend une perche… vraiment navrée… Mais elle savait déjà de toute manière. Je suis dés…

_ Désolée mon œil ! Elle rêve que d'une chose c'est que tu remettes ta queue entre ses cuisses !

_ Pardo…

_ Stop Bella ! Arrête de t'excuser continuellement ok ?

Elle soude son regard au mien. Je déglutis. J'ai qu'une seule et unique obsession. Arracher sa culotte et la prendre violement sur le meuble du lavabo. J'essaye de me contenir, mais bon dieu qu'il fait chaud.

_ Que risques-tu si on te trouve ici ?

_ Euh… pas grand-chose maintenant. Mise à part que mon père me déshériterait sûrement !

_ Ô mon dieu ! S'exclame Bella.

Elle est livide.

_ Je plaisante Bella, c'est une blague.

Son petit poing s'abat sur mon torse.

_ Ne rigole pas avec ça ! Déjà que le fait de ne plus te voir et discuter avec toi me rend encore plus folle que je ne le suis !

_ Je donnerai des livres à Emmett pour toi.

_ Oh je ne parlais pas des livres… je… mais de toi…

_ Toi aussi Bella, et bien plus que je le voudrais.

Ma voix n'est que murmure. Mais elle a entendu, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je fais un pas en sa direction. Elle colle son dos au mur. Elle tremble légèrement. Je pose mon front contre le sien. Mes mains à plat de chaque coté de sa tête. Nos respirations sont erratiques. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma figure. Elle relève sa tête, et je plonge mes yeux dans un océan de chocolat.

Ma queue frétille. Je penche légèrement la tête, je sais que je fais encore une connerie, mais je ne peux ou ne veux pas l'empêcher. Ma bouche se pose sur la sienne, d'abord délicatement, mais très vite, c'est le déchaînement. Une explosion de désir.

_ Edward… Souffle-t-elle au moment où j'attaque son cou.

Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux. Mes mains se posent sur ses cuisses, tout en remontant sa nuisette. Sa peau frissonne sous mes doigts. Ma main droite se glisse entre ses cuisses.

Putain elle me rend fou. Elle est tellement trempée que son suc coule abondamment à travers son sous-vêtement. Je grogne, elle gémit. Je suis totalement sous l'emprise de ses geignements. Ma main se fait plus audacieuse, se glisse entre ses plis intimes. Elle mouille tellement que mes doigts coulissent aisément dans sa chatte si serrée et chaude.

Bella passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et me le soulève. Je lève les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ses doigts s'accrochent à mon cou, nos langues se retrouvent pour une danse endiablée. Je l'installe sur le meuble de la salle de bain.

Je lui arrache sa culotte d'un seul coup. J'abaisse le haut de sa nuisette. Je dévore littéralement ses tétons.

_ Oh oui Mister Hot est de retour les filles ! ! _(N/Anghju : *fait la ola avec elles*)_

_ Sans parler de sa grosse queue merveilleuse. _( N/Anghju : *deuxième ola*…)_

Je stoppe mon geste, et je me redresse.

_ Vos gueules les filles ! C'est entre Bella et moi.

J'interviens, je refuse de les entendre. Je sais que sinon, je risque de me réveiller, et de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Mais je ne veux pas. Je veux Bella, sa peau, ses gémissements, sa moiteur, sa jouissance. J'ai besoin de sentir sa chatte serrée autour de ma queue.

Bella me scrute de ses grands yeux, elle arbore un sourire radieux en posant une de ses mains sur ma joue. Cette fille me rend fou.

Je m'accroupis entre ses cuisses, je soulève sa nuisette. J'hume à plein poumon son intimité. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches. Je plonge mon nez dans sa moiteur, ma langue tournoie sur son clito. Bella s'accroche à mes cheveux, son corps s'arque, son bassin se colle à ma bouche.

_ Oh putain d'merde Edwarrrrd… Halète Bella

Ma langue lèche sa fente, j'aspire son jus avec délice, son désir coule abondamment, je n'en perds pas une goutte. Bella gémit, et m'incite à continuer.

Deux de mes doigts plongent dans sa chatte dégoulinante de cyprine. J'aime l'idée que c'est moi qui la met dans cet état.

_ Ô mon dieu ! T'arrête pas ! Continue ! !

Bien sur que je continue, je pompe mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Je sens ses parois qui se resserrent. Elle hurle mon prénom. Heureusement que les murs sont insonorisés. Je lape tout son jus.

_ J'aime trop le goût de ta chatte. Tu es délicieuse.

Je suis en mode pervers. Je me redresse, Bella a les joues rougies par l'orgasme. Elle fait glisser sa main, et frotte sa paume contre la bosse de mon pantalon.

_ Et moi j'aime le goût d'ta queue. On est à égalité. Halète t-elle.

_ Bella…

_ Edward… donne-moi plus…

Elle me susurre ça en enlevant ma ceinture et en déboutonnant mon jean. Elle plonge sa main dans mon boxer et branle ma queue.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière. Ses mains sont si douces, et la façon qu'elle a de passer son pouce sur mon gland me rend barge. Elle donne le La, et moi je frissonne sous ses doigts.

Sa langue passe sur sa lèvre inférieure, cette vision m'électrise. Ma bite gonfle encore plus dans sa divine main. Mais elle stoppe son geste, elle se rapproche du bord du meuble. Je grogne du manque de caresse.

Elle embrasse ma mâchoire, et fait glisser mon jeans et mon boxer. Ma queue est raide comme la justice. Elle suçote mon oreille, et me souffle.

_ Edward… Prends-moi… Fais quelque chose…

_ Oh putain Bella, faut pas m'le dire deux fois ! !

J'enfonce ma queue dans sa chatte d'un grand coup de reins.

_ Oh ouiiiii…

_ Merde Bella…

La sensation d'être en elle est indescriptible. Sa chatte si serrée autour de moi manque de me faire jouir. Je m'immobilise, j'attends que la pression redescende. Sinon je risque de la prendre sauvagement. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours que j'attends. Mais Bella en décide autrement.

_ Edward…bouge…

_ Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir y aller doucement.

_ Personne te l'demande! Baise-moi bordel.

Son impatiente m'achève, j'accède à sa demande. Comment y résister? Bella s'accroche à ma nuque, tandis que j'affirme ma prise sur ses cuisses. Elle encercle ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Putain ! C'est tellement bon d'être en elle, mon rythme est soutenu. Ma queue bute au fond de son ventre, elle luit du désir de Bella. On gémit, Bella griffe mes épaules, elle pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mon corps frissonne.

Ses seins frottent mon torse dénudé. Je pourrais passer ma vie à me fondre en elle.

_ C'est si bonnnnn Edwardddd…

_ Pourrr moi aussi…

_ Plus foooorrtt…prends-moi plus forrrttt ! !

Mes coups de reins sont puissants, je suis si proche de jouir que ça en devient douloureux..

_ Comme ça ???

_ Ô mon dieu, hannn ouiii tu es trop doué ! !

_ Et toi trop bonne. T'auras ma peau…vilaine fille…

Ma respiration est saccadée, plus j'm'enfonce et plus sa chatte se rétrécit sur ma bite. C'est un supplice de ne pas jouir. Ma queue est tellement engorgée et gonflée, prête à se libérer en elle.

_ Ô merde Edward… je vais… je vais… Hannnnn

_ Vas-y ma belle… jouis… cris… Dis-le que j'te fais du bien…

_ Ô puttain !!!! Ouiii…

Enfin elle jouit, elle me mord l'épaule pour étouffer son cri. La douleur alliée à sa jouissance me fait venir. Je me répands en elle par grandes giclées.

_ BELLLAAAAAA !

**BELLA POV**

Putain d'bordel de merde ! !

Ce mec est trop hot. C'est pas humain de jouir comme ça. Je sens son sperme couler entre mes cuisses, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours en moi. Je suis en mode lubrique. Je récolte son sperme sur deux de mes doigts et les lèche. Edward a ouvert la bouche de surprise, mais vu son regard il apprécie. J'attrape sa nuque, et je fonds sur sa bouche. Ma langue joue avec la sienne. Je veux qu'il reste en moi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais il se détache de moi, j'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, je sais qu'il va partir. Mais je ne veux pas m'y résoudre. Je secoue la tête. J'ai la gorge nouée. Il caresse ma joue de deux doigts et m'arrache un sourire.

Il remonte son boxer et son pantalon. Il replace les bretelles de ma nuisette, tout en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule. Il m'aide à descendre, je bascule, mais Edward me rattrape. J'ai ma tête contre son torse musclé. Je me perds dans son odeur. Il caresse mes cheveux, et me sert contre lui.

Puis il me soulève dans ses bras, me dépose délicatement sur le lit. Edward remet son tee-shirt, et s'installe auprès de moi. Il se met sur le côté, son coude posé sur le lit et sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

J'attends le moment où il va regretter et partir en courant.

_ Je voudrais te dire que je regrette, mais… ce n'est pas le cas… Souffle t-il.

Il a vraiment l'air d'être mal à l'aise avec sa conscience.

_ Je sais, et c'est pareil pour moi.

_ J'aimerai rester…mais…

_ Oui il doit… retrouver SA vie. Au moins il en a une. Maugrée Isabelle.

_ Bah c'est déjà cool qu'il puisse trouver un moment pour baiser Bella. Enchaîne Mary.

Je me redresse et me prends la tête dans les mains.

_ Fais-moi taire, bâillonne-moi ! J't'en prie ! !

Il me relève le menton, et soude son regard au mien, c'est comme si ses yeux m'hypnotisaient.

_ Déjà respire un bon coup. Tout va bien. Tu es plus forte qu'elles, et tu vas t'en sortir Bella. Parce que tu dois trouver un sens à ta vie, et savoir qui tu es.

_ Peut-être qu'Alice et Rose ont raison.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ J'en sais rien, je veux peut-être pas me souvenir… J'ai peut-être besoin de ses deux folles dans ma tête pour une raison…

Je me laisse tomber en arrière et m'affale sur l'oreiller. Je suis terrorisée, je le sais mais par rien et tout à la fois. Je suis perdue entre plusieurs mondes qui me font peur, celui de ma maladie et mon passé ainsi que l'après, le futur. Que vais-je trouver au bout du tunnel ?

Edward me sort de mes introspections, en embrassant délicatement mon front.

_ Je dois y aller. Murmure t-il.

_ Je sais…

_ Je reviendrai te voir, mais je ne sais pas quand je le pourrai. Je démarre un nouveau boulot dès demain.

_ Je comprends… c'est juste que…

_ Toi, tu te préoccupes juste de te soigner et de guérir.

_ Et de les faire taire, dis-je en pointant ma tête d'un doigt, sinon tu risques d'avoir des problèmes à nouveau à cause de moi.

_ C'est moi qui aie pris la décision de venir, pas toi. Donc je suis le seul responsable. Ok.

_ Oui mais…

_ Y'a pas de mais… fais ce que tu peux, pour le reste je gère.

Il se lève, embrasse une dernière fois mon front et se dirige vers la porte. Mon cœur se serre, il va me manquer. Je sens la déprime me guetter. Je l'observe s'en aller. Il est terriblement sexy, ses fringues noires le mettent en valeur. Je bave littéralement sur son petit cul, tout rond et tout musclé. Il se retourne vers moi avant de partir. Me gratifie de son sourire en coin made in Cullen, et un clin d'œil. Puis passe la porte. _(N/Anghju : Me sens toute chose ! Reviens joli p'tit cul tout con…)_

Je m'effondre sur mon lit. Les images d'Edward et de moi dans différentes positions m'assaillent, je suis en transe tellement mon excitation est intense.

Mais merde qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Je finis enfin par m'endormir, mais mes rêves sont bien trop chauds pour mon cerveau.

***************

Quand j'ouvre un œil ce matin là. Plusieurs sentiments m'assaillent. D'un côté je me sens étrangement bien. Je suis rassurée, Edward ne m'en veut pas, et j'ai couché avec lui.

_ Bah vu la façon dont il t'a prise et t'a fait jouir dans la salle bain, c'est sûr qu'il t'en veut pas.

_ Bon dieu ! Tu penses qu'à ça Mary ! M'outré-je.

_ Oh non pas que ça, à sa langue aussi, à ses doigts dans ta chatte.

_ T'es vraiment vulgaire Isabelle ! !

_ C'est moi celle qui n'existe pas, c'est de ton cerveau que ces choses viennent.

_ J'vous préviens, pas un mot de la visite nocturne d'Edward à quiconque ! ! Du moins si vous voulez qu'il revienne.

Mais de l'autre je suis au trente sixième dessous, j'ignore totalement quand je vais le revoir, et si ce traitement va vraiment marcher. Sans compter que je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir sortir de ce trou un jour.

Je prends ma douche, sans joie franche, mais parce qu'il faut bien le faire. J'ai pas envie de finir avec l'odeur d'un hareng. Mais je ne vois plus cette salle de bain du même œil. Je me remémore ce qui s'est passé ici même la veille. Mes joues chauffent inexorablement à ce souvenir. Je finis par me jeter sous la douche froide. Bien évidemment.

Enfin bref, je sors de ma salle de bain, et là c'est THE gros choc ! Je sursaute, il m'a fait peur ce con. Emmett est là. Merde. Il a la bouche ouverte, et les yeux écarquillés tel un hibou. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi il fait cette tête là, quand je me rends compte de ma tenue.

_ Héhé, on recommence avec lui en vrai cette fois ? Propose Isabelle et je rougis. Je m'enflamme littéralement.

_ Et lui donc !

Je cours dans la salle de bain, j'attrape ma serviette et l'enroule autour de moi. Évidemment, c'est ce matin que je décide de ne pas la prendre pour retourner m'habiller dans la chambre! Quelle cruche!

Mais bien sûr, je dois retourner m'habiller, et avec Emmett dans la chambre je ne le sens vraiment pas. Je n'ai peut-être aucun souvenir d'avant, mais je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre. J'inspire à fond et retourne dans la chambre.

Emmett n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

Je soupire et franchis la distance jusqu'à mon armoire. Avec de la chance, Emmett aura de la jugeote et sortira…

_ Il bouge pas ce con !

_ Hein ?

Enfin !

_ Tu permets ?

Je lui désigne mes vêtements et alors il semble comprendre.

_ Oh ! Tu veux que je te laisse quelques minutes.

_ Ça serait bien oui.

_ Ou alors, rejoins-nous dans cette tenue ! Propose Mary en le déshabillant déjà du regard.

Je le vois déglutir avec difficulté avant de sortir.

_ C'est quoi cette idée ? M'insurgé-je en enfilant jogging et t-shirt.

_ Bah quoi ? T'as pas vu combien il bandait ? Moi je dis pas non un remix en vrai du rêve de l'autre jour !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Primo, il faudrait que je le veuille…

_ Dis que tu ne le veux pas ! Me défient-elles

_ Je ne le veux pas ! Deuxio, Edward ne serait pas du tout d'accord pour cette partie.

_ On pourrait l'assommer encore une fois !

_ Isabelle, tu as quoi avec le fait d'assommer les personnes ? C'est pas bien !

_ Ah une époque, tu ne t'en inquiétais pas pourtant. Boude-t-elle.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qui a été dit, Emmett frappe à nouveau pour entrer. Je tente un visage résigné. Mais ça me reste en tête. À quelle époque pouvais-je bien vouloir assommer les gens ?

_ Alors, comment a été ta nuit ? Commence Emmett.

Surtout, garder le contrôle.

_ Comme d'habitude.

_ Hum. Des rêves particuliers ?

Je secoue la tête. Je ne fais pas confiance à ma bouche. C'en est grave quand même! Il est vraiment temps que je reprenne le contrôle de ma vie et de mon corps.

_ Depuis quand je dois t'en parler ?

_ Ba…Je ne lis pas. Mais je peux t'écouter parler de tes rêves. Ton traitement doit aider dans ta thérapie pour retrouver tes souvenirs, il me semble. Les rêves peuvent être un début.

Je reste bouche bée. Qui est cet homme ? Sûrement pas Emmett McCarthy.

_ Je veux sortir.

_ Ca c'est Carlisle qui décide. Mais on peut marcher dans les couloirs.

Il sourit. Les filles s'agitent dans ma tête mais je tiens bon. Il est canon, certes, mais Edward a l'exclusivité. _(N/Anghju : T'es pas marrante Bella !)_

_ Non merci. Ces couloirs me foutent la chair de poule.

_ Tu ne dois pas être si folle que ça alors.

_A part les voix dans ma tête, non. Illuminée, si tu préfères.

_ Allez, viens. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Il se lève et ouvre la porte. Je fronce les sourcils. Depuis le temps que je suis internée, personne n'est venu me voir à part les médecins et infirmiers. Et Alice. Je le suis dans les couloirs. À droite puis à gauche, puis on passe devant un gardien. Il me détaille avec attention. J'aimerai bien lui foutre mon poing dans la figure pour voir la tête qu'il ferait.

_ Attends qu'on sorte, mon coco, tu vas goûter à notre spécialité. Menace Isabelle dans un murmure.

_ Quoi ?

Emmett me regarde, un sourcil relevé. Je secoue la tête et il hausse les épaules. Alors je me rends compte qu'il m'accompagne dans le jardin. D'abord, je m'arrête à la fenêtre, et je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu sortir en pleine journée. Je suis éblouie. Je plisse les yeux et continue d'avancer. Dehors, les quelques patients de sortie marchent en regardant autour d'eux. Tous ou presque sont en peignoirs.

_ Edward sera content si tu prends quelques couleurs.

La voix d'Emmett me fait sursauter. En tendant mon visage vers le soleil, j'en ai presque oublié sa présence.

_ Bah ! C'est pas la pâleur qui lui fait peu r ! Lance Mary qui profite de ma surprise.

Je tente de rester stoïque devant Emmett. Il me regarde de travers puis me désigne un endroit derrière moi.

_ Alice te rejoint dans une seconde.

Je m'assois sur un banc à l'écart et commence à fixer le vide. Je ne veux pas voir ces gens, ces malades. C'est trop déprimant et ça me fait toujours peur. Parce que je sais que je leur ressemble, et je ne supporte pas cette idée.

Les mains sur les genoux, je sens le léger vent qui fait voler les mèches de mes cheveux. Et j'ai l'impression que mon esprit aussi s'envole. Je ne suis pas dans cet hôpital. Je suis quelque part au soleil, sur une plage où les vagues viennent me lécher les pieds. J'ai le cœur lourd, et mes pensées pour moi seule. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir, je le connais. Il est tout tracé depuis longtemps. Depuis que j'ai accepté ce foutu chantage…

_ Vraiment merdiques ces années ! Soupire Isabelle.

_C'était les pires années de ma vie… Assuré-je

_ Quelles années ? Demande Alice et je sursaute.

_ Hein ?

_ Tu parles des pires années de ta vie… Je te demande desquelles tu parles.

Elle s'assoit près de moi et m'observe avec attention.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je suppose…Pour me retrouver sous un tas de cadavres avant de venir ici, j'ai du passer des mauvais moments, non ?

_ Aucune idée, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le dire. Mais attends, tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose ?

_ Non de rien ! Pourquoi ?

_ A quoi pensais-tu ?

Je hausse les épaules.

_ Tu avais l'air très triste, en tout cas.

_J'imaginais seulement que j'étais ailleurs qu'ici. À la plage je crois.

_ La plage ? Pourquoi la plage ?

_ Tu voulais que je pense à quoi ?

_ Au shopping, bien sûr! Intervient Mary.

_ Ou aux monuments européens où tu n'as pas eu le temps d'aller la dernière fois…

_ Qu'as-tu dit, Isabelle ?

Alice me prend la main avec enthousiasme. Elle a un sourire magnifique aux lèvres. Nous attendons une seconde, mais Isabelle ne répond plus.

_ Pff ! Quand on a besoin d'elles, les filles savent se tirer ! Soupiré-je. Mais que veux-tu tirer de ce qu'elles disent ? Moi c'est juste une énorme migraine que je récolte.

_ Bella ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu es en train de te souvenir de certaines choses de ton passé. Les filles interviennent, mais elles sont aussi les indices de ces progrès. Bella, c'est merveilleux !

Alice me serre dans ses bras, à m'en étouffer, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Je me souviens ?

Je fouille ma mémoire. Ce trou noir qui n'a pas évolué depuis deux ans.

_ Tu dérailles, Alice.

_ C'est toi la folle. Sourit-elle. Allez, marchons.

Elle se lève et me tire par la main. Nous avançons dans les allées. Certains patients nous regardent marcher, d'autres s'éloignent à vive allure. Il y a des infirmières aussi. Quelques unes me sourient. Elles savent que je ne sors pas beaucoup.

_ Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

_ Alice, je n'ai pas besoin d'une évaluation psychologique, j'ai papa Cullen pour ça. _(N/Anghju : je rectifie, sexy papa Cullen !)_

_S'il te plaît !

Elle me fait son regard qui tue et je soupire pour répondre

_ Toujours pareil, Alice. Aucun souvenir, des voix dans ma tête, une envie de crier à force d'être enfermée.

_C'est pas vrai. Claironne-t-elle en souriant. Tu te souviens. Mais tu es trop têtue pour ne pas t'en rendre compte encore. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse les filles parler comme elles le veulent. Et même quand tu rêves. Écris ça. Ou raconte-le à quelqu'un.

_ Euh non. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Alice.

_ Bella, tu dois en parler. Ça reviendra plus vite. Tu te rends compte ! Il a fallu attendre ce moment pour que tu puisses enfin te souvenir, que tu prennes enfin conscience

_ Je n'ai pris conscience de rien Alice.

_ Ton inconscient a pris conscience, Bella. Il a pris conscience que tout était enfoui en toi et qu'il suffisait de tout laisser remonter à la surface !

_ Tu te rends compte que c'est incohérent ! Depuis quand l'inconscient prend conscience ?

_ Arrête de jouer sur les mots ! Tu dois en parler à Carlisle. Quand le vois-tu ?

_ Tout à l'heure, une fois que l'infirmière sera passée me donner mon traitement.

_ Très bien. Tu devras lui dire que tu te souviens de certains éléments. Ça vient par bribes, Bells, mais c'est bon signe. Vous devrez trouver le moteur de ces réminiscences, et jouer avec pour que tu puisses enfin sortir définitivement d'ici.

Elle applaudit tout en repassant la porte de la salle commune. Je secoue la tête. J'ai besoin d'être seule pour digérer tout ça.

_ Et bientôt, on ira faire du shopping toutes les deux ! Oh Bella ! Tu dois faire encore un tout petit effort. Et tout sera parfait.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et disparaît dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je la suis en traînant les pieds, méditant ce qu'elle a dit.

Isabelle et Mary vont finir par m'aider à me souvenir. Parce qu'elles diront des choses sur moi qui révèleront ce que je suis et ce que j'étais. Mais hier, Rose disait qu'elles étaient ce qui me protégeait…

'_Demande-toi pourquoi elles sont là'_

'_Te protéger de quoi ?'_

Les phrases tournent dans ma tête. Et quand je suis devant ma chambre, je vois mon infirmière avec ses médicaments. Je soupire et la suis à l'intérieur.

_ Bella. S'il te plaît. Laisse-les t'aider.

_ Puisque tu le dis. Cédé-je.

_ Je te vois bientôt.

Alice m'embrasse, sourit et ressort.

Je m'installe alors sur mon lit, et laisse mon infirmière me donner mon traitement.

_C'est très bien, mon chou. Cette fois je suis sûre que tu ressortiras vite.

_J'espère.

Elle me tapote l'épaule en souriant. Je la regarde en silence rassembler ses quelques affaires. Enfin, elle sort et je peux laisser mon esprit s'évader. J'ai toujours les différentes discussions avec Alice et Rose en tête. Je déglutis, comme si j'avais encore un cachet dans la gorge.

_ Je vais vous faire partir, les filles. Mais vous allez devoir m'aider.

_ On va juste s'éclater encore un peu, s'il te plaît. Supplia Mary.

**Voilà, la suite dans quinze jours….A moins que vous souhaitiez qu'on s'arrête ?**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Alors Reviews!!!**

**Moment de pub: **

**Anghjulina et Claire de lune se sont associées dans une fic vraiment extra et lemon à souhait : Beverly Hills, love and lust voici le lien : ****http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5875033 / 1 / Beverly _ Hills _ love _ and _ lust**** .**

**Puis enfin Savine2b sera très bientôt de retour avec et Pourquoi pas lui? Le lien : ****http : // www . / s / 5106135 / 1 / Et_pourquoi_pas_lui si vous ne connaissez pas foncez!!! Enlevez les espaces.**

**Bah sinon il y a toutes les autres des lémoniaques, alors y a de quoi faire et en plus vous pouvez en retrouver beaucoup sur le forum Lovelemon-in-fic : ****http : // www . lovelemon - in - fic . com / forum . htm ! Mdr**

**Bisous. Spuffy et Caro**


	5. Chapter 5

Et un nouveau chapitre! Avec les dédicaces aux 'anonymes'

Laurie/Clarisse : Pour l'histoire on sait à peu près où on va, mes d'autres idées s'enchainent au fur et à mesure

Anyeth : Merci

Marion ravies que le chapitre t'ait plu !

Bien sur, nous embrassons les Lémoniaques, et tous ceux qui nous ajoutent en favori! Vous nous motivez pour continuer à écrire^^

On remercie Anghju/So pour ses magnifiques commentaires ;)

DISCLAIMER: Et c'est bien dommage, mais nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence: Siley Booth, agent du FBI, ne nous appartient pas...

On se retrouve en bas

4.

EDWARD POV

J'ai quitté Bella près de deux heures après l'avoir rejointe. Je ne voulais pas la laisser dans cet état. Elle était si perturbée par ses voix. C'est vrai qu'Isabelle et Mary sont plutôt envahissantes, voire agaçantes. Mais elles font parties d'elle. Et puis je sais que Bella est plus forte que ce qu'elle croit. C'est obligé quand on la voit se battre si fort contre ses voix.

Je me demande souvent la vie qu'elle a pu avoir avant cette amnésie. Surement pas la vie tranquille d'une jeune étudiante américaine. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit américaine. Son regard, sa peau. Tout semble montrer d'autres origines. Lesquelles ? Telle est la question.

Je soupire et passe la main dans mes cheveux. _(N/So : Dix lignes et on commence dèjà…)_

_ Hey Cullen, il serait temps que tu te réveilles. Prends le volant, je vais pisser.

Je jette un regard morne sur Embry. Depuis quand on a besoin d'être deux pour surveiller un putain de clébard? Encore une question pour laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse.

Je sors de la voiture sans la moindre grâce, plutôt en mode démotivé, et me mets derrière le volant. Je repère ma cible à un pâté de maison de la splendide villa que la propriétaire s'est achetée pour une somme dérisoire de deux cents million de dollars. Elle fait un 'footing', du moins c'est-ce qu'elle appelle comme ça. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle remue ses seins siliconés devant tout ce qui a une queue. Même devant son clebs.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Embry qui se ramène. Quelque chose me dit qu'il bande pour cette blondasse. Je lui fais un regard noir quand il entre dans la voiture.

_ Quoi?

_T'as pas fini de mâter, un peu ?

_ Mais je ne mâte rien…Ou de loin. Moi !

Je serre la mâchoire. Il est jeune encore, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui retirer ses illusions. Même si j'adorerais lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche.

Sérieux, je me suis envoyé en l'air avec Bella, ok c'est mal.

Ou pas…

Et tout le service est au courant, dans l'hôpital, mais aussi dans l'agence où je travaille.

_ Bouge-toi Cullen. Elle bouge.

Je mets le contact et la suis dans le quartier ultra-sécurisé où des dizaines de filles comme elle se pavanent dans leur jardin, d'horribles sourires aux lèvres.

Quand je pense que celle qui mériterait cette vie est cloîtrée dans un hôpital psychiatrique! J'en frissonne de colère.

_ Tu savais que Paris Hilton a acheté une villa dans le coin ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un mec aussi au point sur les people que lui.

Jeune et plein d'illusions.

Notre blonde de service s'arrête au portail devant sa villa et se retourne. J'arrête le moteur et nous descendons de la voiture.

Elle baisse ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, et nous détaille sans gêne. Avec un sourire elle nous annonce

_ Je dois passer au toiletteur…Je ne laisserai pas le collier, bien sûr, mais je veux que vous surveilliez quand même Jake. On ne sait jamais. _(N/So : Oh non vous avez osé !) (N/Caro : oui, oui on a osé! Lol)_

_ Il n'y a aucun souci.

Embry lui lance un sourire niais, et elle l'ignore parfaitement, le regard posé sur moi seulement.

_Cherche pas, ma vieille, t'es pas mon type !_

Je reste impassible, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle prend une mine méprisante et renifle avec dédain.

Quand je tourne les talons pour retourner m'asseoir dans la voiture, ce maudit chien m'attaque les chevilles.

_ Jacob ! Jacob ! Mon toutou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est mal, mon chéri….

Elle se jette à son cou et le serre contre elle. Je croise le regard de Jacob et lui crache ma haine par ce moyen. Il relève les babines dans un grondement digne des Chihuahua, et Embry contient mal son fou rire. Imaginez un Lévrier afghan avec un rhume, ça donne Jacob. Celui-ci finit par passer une patte sur le bras de sa maîtresse et par gémir doucement contre elle. Dans le genre parodie du réconfort…

_ Embry, monte.

Il pince les lèvres pour se calmer, et prend sa place dans la voiture. Mademoiselle Lauren, comme elle souhaite qu'on l'appelle, se détourne drapée dans une dignité factice et je rejoins Embry.

_ Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ça ? Demande Embry

_Y a des dingues sur Terre.

_ Tu m'étonnes !

Un silence s'installe le temps que nous suivions Lauren jusqu'au salon de toilettage. Elle fait descendre Jacob de la place passager du véhicule et rentre dans la boutique.

_ J'ai faim. Déclare Embry en posant la main sur la portière.

_ Si tu sors tu peux dire adieu à ta prime! Tu restes ici jusqu'à la fin de la mission

_ Arrête, ça va durer des heures, je ne tiendrai pas moi

Il se plaint mais n'ose pas bouger. Il sait de quel bois je me chauffe.

_ Dommage que Sam ne soit plus de service, j'aurais bien ri en le voyant te botter les fesses.

Je m'appuie nonchalamment dans le fond de mon fauteuil et attrape une clope. Je l'allume, et souris d'aise. La petite lumière incandescente me rappelle que j'avais fait la promesse d'arrêter.

Bah ce sera pour demain. _(N/So : Mouais c'est c'qu'on dit…)_

_ Et les tiennes, de fesses, il les a bottés quand t'as couché avec ta protégée?

L'abruti est rasséréné. Il me lance un regard de défi, le menton relevé. Il me ferait presque pitié. Je souris d'un sourire en coin, et assure

_ Ma protégée s'en est chargée pour lui.

L'effet escompté arrive: il écarquille ses yeux comme un merlan frit. J'hoche la tête et retourne les yeux vers la porte de la boutique.

Inévitablement mon esprit divague de lui-même.

Et je me souviens de mon retour chez moi hier soir, et surtout de la douche froide que j'ai eu à prendre.

**FLASHBACK**

Je ferme la porte de la chambre de Bella et reste un instant la main sur la poignée. Si je m'écoutais, je retournerais la voir. Et cette fois pas de soucis pour la prendre sur son lit. J'ai encore le goût de sa peau sur ma langue, ses halètements dans les oreilles, et sa morsure sur l'épaule. J'y passe une main absente. Je souris. Je suis à elle.

_Bon dieu, t'es dingue !_

_Dingue de cette fille, et fier de l'être, oui_

C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que je retourne dans la salle de contrôle, coupe la boucle de la chambre de Bella que j'avais mis en arrivant, et je rentre chez moi. Je reste quand même une seconde sur le pas de la porte. Il manquerait plus qu'Emmett et Jasper soient toujours devant leur « film » et qu'ils me chopent en flagrant délit. J'inspire et entre.

Il n'y a plus personne. C'est même le noir complet. Alors je me rends compte que j'ai retenu ma respiration.

Je balance mes vêtements sur le premier fauteuil venu et file sous la douche. Froide. Il est hors de question que je prenne le même risque deux fois dans la même nuit. Alors mini Edward va se calmer, et je vais me requinquer pour ma filature de demain.

Mais c'est peine perdue. A peine sous le jet d'eau, les mains appuyées au carrelage de la douche, je crève d'envie d'avoir Bella ici. Je crève d'envie de la sentir autour de ma verge gonflée pour elle seule. Je veux l'entendre apprécier de m'avoir au fond de sa gorge. Je veux me plonger dans ses prunelles.

Je frissonne, la queue en feu. Bon sang l'effet qu'elle me fait cette fille! _(N/So : ça fait limite peur !)_

Alors j'enroule ma main autour de ma verge. Je ferme les yeux et commence de rapides va-et-vient. Tout s'enflamme en moi, et j'imagine que c'est la main de Bella. Ses doigts fins. Mon autre main est toujours sur le carrelage et c'est mon point d'ancrage. Je balance le bassin en accélérant mes mouvements. Je suis de plus en plus dur, la bouche entrouverte je sens le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortir. J'accélère le mouvement de ma main et dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, je me libère, le nom de Bella sur les lèvres.

Haletant, je me rince rapidement avant de sortir. Sans rien enfiler, je finis écroulé dans mon lit. Des images de Bella dans la tête.

Mais surtout, des questions, toujours sur son passé.

Où chercher ?

Qui prévenir ?

Dans un sens j'aime l'idée qu'elle n'ait personne. C'est égoïste mais au moins je peux rester auprès d'elle sans craindre un petit-ami jaloux.

Alors que je m'endors, je sais que ça ne durera pas. Un jour Bella retrouvera toute sa tête, et ses souvenirs.

Et elle partira.

FIN FLASHBACK

_ Me dis pas que c'est pas vrai! S'exclame Embry, ce qui me fait sursauter.

Je regarde autour de moi, encore l'esprit flou par les souvenirs.

D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que mon esprit qui se souvient.

_Merde !_

_Un vrai ado !_

Je gigote sur mon siège pour trouver une position moins compromettante. Mais Embry est obnubilé par Lauren et…

Non!

_Si!_

Et Jacob, ou ce qui lui ressemblerait sous la mode Caniche à bouclettes. En rose.

_ Ferme la bouche, Ed, on penserait à un poisson hors de l'eau ! Rit-il.

Je ne réponds pas, il ne s'est pas vu !

En remontant dans sa voiture, Lauren nous fait un signe de victoire, Embry éclate de rire.

Et alors je réalise.

Je serre les poings sur le volant.

Je le plante là, ou je finis quand même la journée ?

Bon sang, c'est pas pour ça que je me suis engagé ! C'est pas pour ces poufiasses de service que je bosse avec Booth ! C'est pour protéger des vraies personnes, trouver les salopards du monde et les mettre en taule.

_ Prends le volant, je me casse.

_ Hein ?

_T'as bien compris ! Je ne suis plus un bleu qui joue à la babysitter pour chiens.

J'étire le bras pour récupérer mon sac de sport derrière, et je sors en claquant la portière. Embry me regarde faire avec des yeux exorbités. Je sais qu'il hésite sur la conduite à tenir, mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule, et mes lunettes sur le nez, j'avance dans la foule à la recherche d'un taxi.

J'en trouve un dans une rue parallèle, en montant j'ordonne

_La clinique psychiatrique

Le chauffeur me regarde de biais, sûrement se demande-t-il ce qui me pousse à vouloir aller là-bas. Mais je ne m'occupe pas de lui. Je le laisse entrer dans la circulation, le regard perdu dans les immeubles qui se succèdent.

Quand il s'arrête devant le portail, je sens une montée d'adrénaline dans mes veines et je sais que c'est ça ma vie d'agent du FBI. Ici je serai ce que j'ai toujours voulu être.

Je franchis le portail et monte directement à l'étage par les escaliers pour trouver mon père dans son bureau. Je ne croise personne, et je m'en porte aussi bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'en poussant la porte de son service, je vois Bella qui suit Emmet vers sa chambre. Je m'arrête, aucun des deux ne me voient**. **J'observe Bella. Son regard triste, ses pieds qui trainent par terre. Et mon cœur se serre.

Elle mériterait tellement mieux !

Puis ils disparaissent au coin du couloir. Je m'imagine aux côtés de Bella, à la place d'Emmett. Nous pourrions discuter de sa séance avec mon père, de son traitement aussi. Des effets secondaires qu'elle ressent. Et puis simplement je pourrais la voir, la sentir.

J'inspire profondément et vais frapper à la porte du docteur Carlisle Cullen : Mon père.

_ Entrez.

Toujours aussi autoritaire, lui.

Quand il relève les yeux sur moi, je vois d'abord de la surprise, puis du mécontentement dans ses yeux. Je sais alors qu'Isabelle et Mary ont parlé.

_Et merde._

Mais peu importe. Je vais assumer, et Carlisle n'aura aucune chance de me tenir éloigné de Bella.

_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Commencé-je en entrant

_ Je pense que tu peux l'aider.

_ Hein ?

Je me fige devant son bureau.

Euh…Il est pas sensé être en colère contre moi ?

_ Assieds-toi, Edward. J'ai beau être contre cette idée que tu …Couches avec une de mes patientes, je dois admettre qu'elle est nettement mieux quand elle te voit. Emmett ne lui convient pas.

_ Euh…

_Très joli! Tu peux mettre un verbe quelque part ?_

_ Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là ce matin.

Mon père sourit. Il a compris que j'ai du mal à le suivre. Mais je garde en tête ce qu'il a dit. Je peux l'aider.

Un peu mon neveu !

_ Je suis venu hier soir.

_ Je sais.

_ Les filles ne savent pas se taire…Sauf quand je leur demande…

Je détourne les yeux. Parler de mes activités sexuelles avec mon père, c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Il a la décence de ne rien dire. Alors je reprends

_ Je crois que je peux aider Bella à s'en sortir. Tu sais bien qu'avant l'autre soir, elles étaient de plus en plus présentes**. **D'accord, le traitement agissait, même si les effets secondaires ont rendu Isabelle et Mary plus fortes finalement. Je sais que je peux atténuer leur présence, et rendre à Bella une liberté de penser. Sûrement qu'une fois les filles diminuer, les souvenirs reviendront…

Evidemment ma voix baisse à ce moment. J'ai du mal à imaginer Bella avec ses souvenirs parce que ça signifie son départ. Mais je ne dois pas être égoïste.

_ As-tu seulement envie qu'elle se souvienne ?

_ Bien sûr!

Dans le genre manque de motivation, j'ai fait fort. Mais zut! Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de retrouver sa vie.

Mon père m'étudie avant de prendre la parole. Il ne croit pas un mot de mon affirmation. Il me connaît.

_ Je pense comme toi, Edward. Surtout que Bella commence à se souvenir de plus en plus de choses.

_ Ah ?

Depuis quand ? Elle ne m'en a rien dit hier. Je masque ma déception sous un masque d'intérêt.

_ Oui. Alice est venue me voir avant que Bella arrive. Elle pense qu'Isabelle et Mary permettent de révéler des traits de caractère de Bella.

_ Comment ?

Je ne suis pas psychologue moi.

_ Certaines choses qu'elles disent sont des réminiscences de son passé. Enfin, je pense que c'est aussi en lien avec toi et le nouveau traitement. Le traitement libère les souvenirs de Bella, et ses voix ne sont là que pour ramener à la surface ce dont elle ne se souvient pas encore bien.

_ Compliqué, mais j'ai saisi, je crois. Tu veux toujours qu'Isabelle et Mary disparaissent ou pas, du coup ?

_ Elles ne disparaitront jamais totalement, maintenant, Edward. Bella a eu besoin d'elles pour se protéger, j'en suis certain. Et je crois qu'elle en prend conscience. A présent, il faut la guider pour que tout lui revienne. Quand les filles n'auront plus rien à lui apprendre, elles s'atténueront. C'est là que tu interviens.

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Sauter de joie?

_ Et comment ?

_ En restant près d'elle autant que possible. Enfin, pas aussi proche qu'hier soir quand même.

_Si j'pense dommage…j'passe pour un pervers ?(N/So : Jamais Eddy !)_

Il me lance un regard appuyé.

En gros, éviter de toucher Bella.

Je braque mon regard dans le sien. Je m'en sens capable si ça peut l'aider.

Après tout, c'est voir Bella dehors qui m'intéresse. Et ça ne sera possible que si je l'aide sans rien faire plus.

_ Comment ça se passe, donc ?

_J'en parlerai avec Bella demain. Mais je pense que pendant les heures de visite, une fois son traitement donné, et sa séance avec moi, tu pourrais la rejoindre. Dans le parc, ou la salle commune exclusivement.

La fin de sa phrase sonne comme un ordre.

_ D'accord.

_ Maintenant, j'appelle Booth, il voudra peut-être en parler avec toi.

_Parler peut-être pas, mais me lyncher y'a des chances !_

_ Merci

_ C'est pour Bella que je le fais.

Mais dans son regard, je vois bien qu'il a compris ce que je ressentais. Il veut m'aider aussi à sa manière.

Je prends alors congé de mon père, et vais dans le bureau qui nous est réservé avec Jasper et Emmett.

Les gars, attention, je reprends mon poste.

**JASPER POV**

Cette histoire se barre en sucette !

Je sais pas ce qu'a Edward avec cette fille, mais il m'inquiète le con. Je revérifie les bandes, mais y a un truc qui cloche.

Comment quelqu'un peut rester immobile pendant deux heures ! ?

Même pour dormir, c'est impossible. La seule explication c'est qu'il y a un trou de deux heures sur ce putain de dvd ! Je m'arrache littéralement les cheveux ! C'est quoi s'foutoir !

On toque à la porte.

_ Ouais !

Je me retourne.

_ Edward ? ?

_ Salut Jazz.

_ Tu fous quoi là ?

_ Sympa l'accueil !

Il se plante face à moi.

_ T'avais pas rendez-vous avec un clebs ?

_ Si j'ai planté Embry ! J'suis pas payé assez cher pour ça ! Merde mon job c'est la protection des témoins ! Pas de surveiller le clebs de la maîtresse d'un sénateur !

_ C'était pas sa femme ?

_ Nan.

_ Et ?

_ J'reprends du service auprès de Bella. Dit-il fièrement.

_ Booth est au courant ?

_ Très bientôt, enfin je pense.

_ Putain Ed ! Tu déconnes à plein tube ! Abandon d'poste !

_ Rien à foutre !

C'est la pure vérité, je le lis dans ses yeux.

_ Bon, une question ?

_ Ouais.

_ Dis-moi que c'est toi qu'a trafiqué la bande cette nuit…nan parce que sinon on a un problème de sécurité ! !

Il s'assit à moitié sur le bureau.

_ Ouais. C'est moi.

Là il me rend dingue ! Mais quel con.

_ Ta bite te rend vraiment con Cullen !

_ J'avais besoin de lui parler, c'est tout.

Parler mon cul !

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

_ Tu m'aurais laissé faire ?

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Bah tu vois.

_ Style t'as parlé avec elle pendant deux heures…

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que je disais…

_ Entre autre.

On se dévisage un moment, et je tire le siège à coté de moi. Il pose son cul dessus.

_ Ed, tu t'rends compte que tu risques ta carrière pour une histoire de cul ! ?

_ Et alors…Et puis qui te dis que c'est juste une histoire de cul, c'est une amie ?

_ Bah voyons ! Elle te tient par les couilles mon pote, (pas qu'les couilles d'ailleurs) et c'est tout !

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. C'est Emmett.

_ Hey Ed ! Tu fous quoi là !

_ Décidément, pour l'accueil vous r'passerez !

_ Il reprend du service.

_ Ouf moi j'suis soulagé.

Il s'affale sur la troisième chaise.

_ Vraiment ? Demande Edward.

_ Ouais. Comment t'as pu résister aux voix de Bella. Putain leurs allusions sont trop torrides !

_ Bah il l'a pas fait. Ris-je.

_ Et ben si pendant plusieurs mois, enfin avant…

_ Merci Em. Maugrée Edward

_ En plus j'l'ai vue nue et j'avoue que…

Edward bondit de son siège.

_ Tu…Quoi ? ? ? Comment…Tu…Em je vais te…

_ Hey du calme vieux ! J'ai pas fait exprès. Elle sortait de la douche et elle avait oublié ses fringues. J'ai presque rien vu…enfin si…mais… _(N/So : Em' gros coquinou !)_

_ Ferme-là Em !

_ Enfin Content que tu reprennes ta place. Ouais parce que des « Edward est un dieu du sexe » « sa queue est énorme ».

_ Ah ouais ?

Putain j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait et rêveur au Edward.

_ J'en ai assez entendu, et ça c'est ta partie…la mienne est…wow.

Vue la tronche d'Edward, il vient de descendre en flèche. C'est la gamelle du siècle ! J'me marre. J'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

_ Ta gueule Jazz ! Assène Edward.

Son téléphone vibre. Edward l'observe et grimace.

_ Booth me demande.

_ Ca va swinguer ! C'est dommage j't'aimais bien Eddy ! Lance Emmett.

Edward ne relève pas.

_ Tiens j'te prête ma caisse.

Je lui lance mes clefs, il les attrape au vol, et me fait un signe de tête pour me remercier.

**EDWARD POV**

J'y suis. J'entre dans le bureau fédéral. Les autres sont en costume cravate et moi je suis fringué en civil. L'avantage d'être sur le terrain en service commandé. Je prends l'ascenseur, je l'ai rien que pour moi et franchement ça me convient. L'ascenseur s'arrête à un étage du bureau de Booth, et là devant mes yeux c'est franchement pas l'idéal.

_ Cullen ?

_ Denaly. _(N/So : ça sent le cramé…)_

Les portes se referment. Je me colle au fond des parois. Non seulement, j'ai pas envie de la voir, mais en plus j'ai pas envie de lui parler. Enfin pas du tout même.

_ T'aurais pu m'appeler ?

_ J'aurais pu…mais pourquoi faire Tanya ?

Elle se retourne face à moi, et appuie sur le bouton pour stopper l'ascenseur.

Putain mais elle va me lâcher ?

_ Je sais pas, peut-être pour remettre ça !

_ Remettre quoi ?

_ Toi. Moi. La photocopieuse ?

_ Dans tes rêves Tanya ! Une fois était suffisant ! Tu l'savais depuis l'début. T'as voulu coucher avec moi, et j't'avais prévenue. Alors maintenant tu reposes ton doigt sur ce putain de bouton, j'ai rendez-vous avec Booth.

Elle me toise, et fait volte face en appuyant sur le bouton. Alléluia ! J'arrive enfin à mon étage. Je passe devant Tanya qui ne s'arrête pas là.

_ Salaud ! Murmure t-elle.

Salaud ? Je le suis certainement, enfin surtout avec elle. Mais bon en même temps c'est pas comme si elle l'ignorait.

Maintenant les choses sérieuses. Je suis devant le bureau de Booth. Je frappe à la porte. Il m'autorise à entrer.

Son bureau est plutôt agréable. Il y a des coupes un petit peu partout, des récompenses. Puis quelques photos du temps où il était Ranger. Siley Bouth est impressionnant.

Il a une musculature qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle d'Emmett. Ses cheveux sont bruns avec une légère houppette devant. Mais le plus étonnant reste ses cravates et ses chaussettes, elles sont toujours très colorées. Ce qui me fait sourire.

_ Y'a un truc qui vous fait marrer Agent Cullen ?

Mon rictus se fane automatiquement.

_ Non monsieur.

_ Bien. Asseyez-vous.

Je m'exécute docilement.

_ Tu sais pourquoi t'es là ?

D'accord il me tutoie, j'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir finalement, sans trop d'casse.

_ J'm'en doute patron.

_ Ouais. Vraiment ? Alors à ton avis j'hésite entre abandon de poste, ou relation sexuelle avec un témoin protégé. Tu préfères quoi ? Un coup de pied au cul ou une baffe ? _(N/So : mdr !)_

_ J'peux vous donner ma démission si vous le souhaitez.

Il se lève de son mètre quatre-vingt six. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon fauteuil. J'ai deux centimètres de plus que lui, mais il reste impressionnant.

_ J'en ai rien à faire de ta dém ! C'est pas ce que j'attends !

_ Si vous vous attendez à un « je suis désolé patron » et « jamais je ne recommencerai patron » vous allez être déçu. De un je ne regrette rien et de deux c'est trop tard pour ne pas recommencer.

_ Ok ça a le mérite d'être franc. Tu es imprévisible Cullen, tu refuses l'autorité, mais néanmoins c'est aussi pour ça que t'es un des meilleurs.

_ Merci monsieur.

_ Ne me remercie pas espèce d'âne sans cervelle. Te rends-tu compte du merdier dans lequel tu t'es foutu ? Moi je vais te le dire, cette jeune fille n'a aucune idée de qui elle est, elle n'a même aucune existence légale, et histoire d'arranger tes affaires, elle ne sait même pas qui tu es, et ce que tu fais exactement ! Alors je vais te dire, soit s'est juste une histoire de cul et dans ce cas là, t'es encore plus idiot que t'en as l'air ! Soit c'est plus profond que ça et là mon pote t'as pas fini d'en chier ! Parce que le jour où elle saura la vérité, j'te souhaite bien du courage Cullen !

Ok il a raison, que se soit l'un où l'autre j'suis dans la merde.

_ J'fais quoi maintenant ?

_ Bah primo le docteur Cullen dit qu'elle va mieux quand t'es là, secundo elle commence à se souvenir, et tertio j'ai pas le choix, donc tu retournes là-bas. Alors fais-moi plaisir, essaye de garder little Cullen dans ton jean ! _(N/So : Pas gagné !)_

Il pose ses fesses sur son bureau et me scrute.

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ Mouais, et autre chose. Va t'excuser auprès d'Emby, tu l'as planté et pépère était en panique totale. Surtout quand Jacob le clebs a pris sa jambe pour une chienne en chaleur ! S'esclaffe t-il.

_ Bien Monsieur.

_ Dégagez de mon bureau et au trot !

_ Oui patron !

J'ai la main sur la poignée.

_ Au fait Cullen. Déconne pas avec cette fille, et autre chose, la prochaine fois que tu te fous de ma cravate j'te descends. Clair ?

_ Limpide patron.

_ Ce qui veut dire que la photocopieuse va pouvoir se reposer encore un moment. Rigole t-il.

Et merde ! Grillé encore une fois. Il est voyant c'est pas possible.

Je sors du bureau et referme la porte. J'ai qu'une hâte retourner auprès de Bella. Je roule à fond dans les rues. J'arrive en moins de dix minutes à la clinique. Je jette la voiture dans un coin sur le parking.

Je m'extirpe de la bagnole. J'entre, je passe devant le gardien qui me fixe. J'ai envie de lui tirer la langue. Puéril ? Bah ouais je sais.

**BELLA POV**

Emmett m'a ramenée dans ma chambre. Je scrute le plafond, Edward me manque encore plus depuis la nuit dernière. Mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'étendre sur mon fantasme sur pattes. Faut dire que la douche froide dans le bureau du Doc, m'a stoppé en plein élan de fantasmite aigüe

_ Putain quelle nuit ! S'exclame Isabelle.

_ Ce mec est trop hot !

_ Merde vos gueules ! Y'a pas qu'le sexe bordel !

_ A bon ?

_ Oui Isabelle. J'aime beaucoup Edward, il est gentil, attentionné, et doux.

_ Ouais t'as raison surtout quand il te prend dans la salle de bain comme un sauvage ! Si c'est pas de la douceur.

_ C'est vrai Mary avec Alec. C'était torride aussi…

Je me redresse dans mon lit.

_ Que…quoi…qui ça ?

_ Bah Alec… Ton ex ! Faut tout te dire…

_ C'est qui Alec ? Demandé-je à Mary.

_ Ca j'en sais rien. Mais toi tu dois le savoir toi !

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me souvenir de toutes mes forces. Mais rien. Je m'arrache littéralement les cheveux. Je me balance d'avant en arrière, j'aimerais me rappeler mais j'y arrive pas. C'est le néant.

Je deviens folle !

_ Nan ça tu l'es déjà ma vieille !

_ Sortez d'ma tête ! Dégagez ! Oust !

_ Bella?

_ J'ai dit dégagez !

_ Décidément c'est pas l'jour des bienvenues « Edward » !

Edward ? J'ouvre les yeux, il est là en plein jour et il vient de fermer la porte.

Je fais la seule chose dont je suis capable. Je saute du lit et me jette dans ses bras. Il me sert fort et me fait tournoyer dans les airs. Son absence me crève. Il me repose par terre.

Je fixe ses lèvres avec intérêt, j'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser. Mais je me retiens.

_ Tu es là ?

_ On dirait bien.

_ Je croyais que…

_ Je reprends du service, mais à certaines conditions.

Je grimace.

_ Ah ouais.

_ Je vais t'expliquer, mais d'abord une promenade ça te tente ?

_ Tu veux dire…dans le parc ?

_ Oui…enfin si tu es d'accord.

_ Ô bah…oui ! Mille fois oui !

Il me prend mon manteau et m'aide à l'enfiler.

_ Merci.

Nous sortons de la chambre et dans le couloir je me rapproche inexorablement de lui.

_ Je vois que tu n'aimes toujours pas ce couloir.

_ Non j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'antichambre de la mort.

_ En effet c'est pas terrible comme sensation.

Enfin nous sommes à l'extérieur. J'hume l'air à plein poumon. J'apprécie vraiment ces moments de liberté, et encore plus quand je suis avec lui.

Il me sourit, je fais de même.

Mais une chose m'étonne. Je vois au loin Emmett et Rose qui se cachent, enfin qui essayent de se cacher derrière le bâtiment.

_ C'est ça les conditions ?

_ Entre autre. Pouffe Edward.

_ Pas très discret. Surtout s'ils continuent de s'engueuler.

_ J'te l'accorde.

D'un coup mon corps se tend. Je pense à ma discussion avec le docteur Cullen tantôt.

Merde il sait pour nous cette nuit et je m'en veux.

_ Ô Edward j'suis désolée.

_ Pour ?

_ Les filles ont balancé pour cette nuit.

_ Je sais…C'est pas grave.

_ Ton père a quand même accepté que tu sois là avec moi ?

_ Disons qu'il pense que je t'aide à aller mieux.

_ Le sexe comme méthode. Il est stupéfié. Je plaisante Edward. C'est une blague.

_ Justement c'est une des conditions.

_ De coucher ensemble ?

Il rit, enfin jaune du moins.

_ Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Tu comprends ? Je n'ai le droit de te voir qu'en public.

_ Ô si j'te dis que j'suis un peu déçue, j'passe pour une grosse perverse.

_ Si tu l'es, j'le suis aussi. Génial on est deux pervers ensemble, elle est pas belle la vie !

On s'assied sur un banc, un peu à l'écart du passage. J'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras, mais je n'ose pas. Il a du le comprendre, car il m'attire vers lui et j'engouffre mon nez dans son cou.

On reste un moment comme ça, les deux autres idiots se disputent toujours.

_ Alors, comment te sens-tu à part ça ?

_ Là maintenant, très bien. La méthode de ton père fonctionne. Ris-je

_ Mais non Bella ! Parle lui d'Alec. Sous entend Mary.

_ Alec ?

_ Ouais d'après Mary, c'est mon ex.

Je rougis, je suis mal à l'aise par rapport à ça.

Je sais pas pourquoi.

Edward se raidit aussi.

_ Tu te souviens d'un nom de famille, un visage ?

_ Non que dalle, simplement un prénom.

_ Bah c'est mieux que rien. Je suppose.

_ Je suis désolée, j'aimerais me souvenir ! Mais c'est bloqué là, quelque part ! Dans ma tête !

_ Hey ! Du calme. C'est pas grave. Dis-moi simplement de quoi tu te souviens.

_ Ok en fait pas grand-chose. C'est plus des sensations. Je suppose que c'est un pays en Europe, l'été. J'ai parlé de monuments. Je sais qu'il y a la mer. Ensuite je crois que j'ai accepté un chantage.

_ De quel genre ?

Il fronce les sourcils en demandant.

_ Le problème est que je l'ignore. Je sais aussi qu'on m'a retrouvée sous un tas de cadavre. Mais je sais plus si on me l'a dit, ou si c'est ma mémoire.

_ Bah on avance.

_ Mouais tu trouves ?

_ De zéro on arrive à ça alors…

Edward me fait lever.

On entend glousser au loin. Edward lève les yeux vers le bruit, je suis le mouvement et là j'en crois pas mes yeux. Emmett et Rose sont entrain de s'aspirer les amygdales. _(N/So : Hum belle image !)_

_ Et ben c'est pas la diète pour tout le monde. Grogne Edward.

Je ris et baille en même temps.

Edward décide de me ramener dans ma chambre.

**EMMETT POV**

Merde comment on en était arrivé là !

Ah ouais !

**Petit FLASH BACK**

_ Si j'ai bien compris on doit les surveiller ? Demande Rosalie.

_ Ouais, on doit les empêcher de baiser comme des lapins !

_ Y'a des moments où t'es vraiment un sale con McCarthy !

_ Je sais et toi une blondasse siliconée, qui m'fait bander ! Mais siliconée quand même.

_ Ravie d'te faire bander ! Cependant tout est 100% d'origine chez moi Du con !

Je ne relève pas par une phrase du style « Putain quel châssis » elle me frapperait sûrement. _(N/So : Oh c'est bête, j'aurai bien voulu voir !)_

Mais c'est vrai que je bande aussi dur quelle me gonfle ! C'est pas peu dire !

J'ai du mal à comprendre Ed, avec toutes les gonzesses en chaleurs qui lui courent après, il ne veut que Bella.

Enfin je pense.

Il est prêt à perdre son job qu'il adore, pour une fille atteinte de schizophrénie et qui a dû baigner dans les emmerdes !

Bah ouais on finit pas sous un tas de macabés pour rien.

Mais là j'avoue que mon esprit est plutôt tourné vers le cul de cette chère Rosalie, qu'elle a fort jolie dans sa petite blouse d'infirmière. Je dois la fixer depuis un moment.

Manque de bol, nos deux andouilles bougent, et je plaque cette fille contre le mur.

Elle doit sentir ma queue dure contre elle.

_ Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurle t-elle.

Elle me gifle !

Nan mais ça va pas la tête.

_ Mais t'es malade ! Ils bougent blondie, c'est pour ça que j't'ai collé au mur !

_ A ouais et tu bandes pourquoi ?

_ Ca en même temps t'étais prévenue !

_ Je croyais qu'tu déconnais ! Siffle t-elle

_ Et ben non ! Jamais en matière de sexe ! Enfin presque jamais !

_ C'est vrai ? J't'excite ?

Elle a une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux bleus.

_ Non c'est une malformation d'naissance ! A ton avis ! ?

Elle se marre.

Et là elle plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes !

Par tous les saints ! Merde

**Fin du petit Flash Back**

Sa langue se mélange à la mienne. J'aime sa saveur sucrée. Une de ses mains vient s'accrocher dans mes cheveux tandis qu'avec l'autre elle me pince les fesses. Mes doigts se font plus audacieux en déboutonnant sa blouse.

J'ai envie de cette fille depuis que je l'ai vue dans l'appart d'Eddy.

Mais je me ressaisis, du moins j'essaye.

_ Wow wow wow. Tu m'fais quoi là Blondie !

_ Tu parles trop Musclor ! Ferme là ! _(N/So : Ouais Rose, prend le contrôle !)_

Elle attrape ma queue à travers mon jean, et un grognement guttural sort de ma gorge.

Elle défait les boutons de mon jean avec dextérité.

Je dégage ses seins de sa blouse.

Par tous les saints (les seins), je suis au paradis. Elle est en sous vêtement sous sa blouse.

Je reste scotché sur ses seins magnifiquement ronds (Et vu la taille c'est plutôt l'Everest !). Elle appuie sur ma tête, alors je passe une main dans son dos et le dégrafe avec deux doigts. Ma langue et ma bouche dévorent sa poitrine voluptueuse, tandis qu'elle me masturbe avec sa main dans mon boxer.

_ C'est très intéressent tout ça. Dit-elle en soupesant ma verge.

_ A ouais ?

Je fanfaronne.

_ Ouais.

Elle se détache de moi et glisse le long du mur.

Sa tête se retrouve face à ma queue qui frétille d'impatience.

Je vois Barbie se lécher les lèvres.

_ Putain d'merde !

Elle me prend dans sa bouche chaude et humide, et déjà elle impose un rythme soutenu.

Ma queue glisse dans sa bouche, mais elle ne peut pas tout prendre, alors elle masturbe la base de mon sexe. Elle me torture, jusqu'à temps qu'elle sente le liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Et remonte. Cette fille est douée.

Nos bouches avides se retrouvent.

Mes doigts plongent dans son boxer en dentelle. Je trouve rapidement son point sensible. Son clito est tout gonflé entre mes doigts.

Elle gémit, se tortille, et arrête de respirer quand mes doigts pénètrent sa chatte. J'imprime un mouvement profond. Elle se cambre en s'accrochant à ma nuque, j'embrasse son cou.

_ Prends-moi Musclor. Supplie t-elle.

_ Hum j'ai pas d'capote !

Je désespère.

_ Dans la poche de ma blouse.

Cette fille m'achève. Elle sort une capote, défait l'emballage. Elle a du mal à la dérouler.

_ La prochaine fois, faudra que j'prenne plus gros.

_ Ouais faudra.

Je reste un mec qui aime être flatté sur sa bite. C'est comme ça. _(N/So : *lève les yeux au ciel*)_

Je lui ôte son boxer. Elle soulève une de ses jambes. Alors je passe mes mains sous ses fesses, d'un petit saut elle enroule ses cuisses autour de mes hanches.

Je la pénètre d'un coup. J'étouffe son cri dans ma bouche.

Mes mouvements sont intenses et profonds, elle est si serrée.

Ses geignements me transportent.

_ Plus fort ! Quémande t-elle. J'y suis presque.

_ A tes ordres Barbie !

J'y vais puissamment, nos bassins claquent l'un contre l'autre.

Son vagin se resserre sur ma queue, au moment où elle jouit, et je me libère dans la capote au même instant.

_ Wow ! S'exclame t-elle.

_ Waouh !

Je me retire d'elle, et la fais descendre. Nous nous réajustons. Je garde un souvenir, son boxer dans ma poche de mon jean.

Mais même pas elle le cherche.

On cherche Ed et Bella, mais personne.

_ Et merde !

_ On les a perdus Musclor ! C'est d'ta faute !

_ Bah voyons Barbie ! C'est toi qui t'es frottée à moi comme une chatte en chaleur ! Allez viens on va les retrouver.

_ Vaut mieux ! Avant qu'ils…

_ Avant qu'ils quoi ? Qu'il la baise violement contre un mur ? Ris-je.

_ Ouais. Sourit-elle.

Je sais pas si y aura une prochaine fois. Mais moi j'dirais pas non.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella s'est endormie, et j'ai pas eu la force de la laisser. Je la sers dans mes bras.

Je sais que j'ai pas le droit d'être seul avec elle.

Mais comment résister. En plus on ne fait rien de mal.

Enfin pour l'instant.

Mais déjà elle s'agite. Elle remue dans tous les sens.

Elle doit faire un cauchemar. Je tente de la calmer.

_ Papà non non si può morire ! ! Charlie ! ! !

J'ai pas tout compris. Mais je veux qu'elle se calme.

_ Bella. Chuuut, c'est rien calme-toi.

Elle se libère de moi. Les yeux embués de larmes. La tête dans les mains.

_ Ô mon dieu ! !

_ Hey Bella, ça va aller ?

Elle a du mal à respirer. Je la berce dans mes bras. Elle s'apaise un peu.

_ Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

_ Je pense aussi. C'est quoi cette langue ? On dirait une langue latine.

_ Je m'en souviens pas.

_ Et c'est qui Charlie ! ?

Elle saute du lit. Elle semble si désespérée. Elle colle son dos au mur et se laisse glisser. Je me redresse pour aller la consoler.

_ Je sais pas, je sais plus.

Je reçois un texto de Jazz.

_C de l'italien. « Papa tu ne peux pas mourir » ._

Ok de l'italien, donc elle serait Italienne ? Mais c'est qui Charlie. Son père ? Il est mort ? Où il a été gravement blessé ?

Je me pose à coté d'elle, le long du mur. Je lui prends la main.

_ Ca va revenir Bella.

_ Je sais pas si j'en ai envie.

_ Tu te souviens de ton cauchemar ?

_ Un peu mais c'est flou…

Dites-nous tout, tout, tout!

Et bien sur, n'hésitez pas à nous retrouver sur le forum dédié au Lemon: lovelemon - in -fic . Forumactif . Com.

J'en profite pour faire de la pub aussi pour ma toute nouvelle fiction (spuffygirl92): Pardonne-moi: http : / / www. Fanfiction . net/ s / 5954891 / 1/

A dans quinze jours, si vous êtes toujours tentés :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**PatiewSnow : Tu auras bientôt tes réponses ! Courage**

**Julie_86 : Tu as raison, on est désolée d'avoir fait l'erreur. On va changer Merci**

**Marion : oui c'est cool pour Edward, mais pas de tout repos. Enfin tu verras ! Mdr**

**Hana : Merci ravie que ça te plaise**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennes tous à SM sauf Booth, mais il est pas à nous non plus ! La monde est cruel comme dirait Anghju ! lol**

**Nous voilà de retour, déjà quinze jours ! Ca passe à une vitesse c'est dingue.**

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris, mais j'avoue qu'on aimerait un peu plus d'avis…bah ouais c'est la seule façon qu'on est de savoir ci cela vous plait où non…**

**Mais un grand merci à notre Anghju d'amour pour sa relecture et ses coms excellents ! On t'aimmmmmeee !**

**Un gros bisous à toutes nos lémoniaques chéris d'amour, oui on a un mec dans nos rangs lol…et quel homme…un ex militaire… Et en plus il écrit… « Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire » : ****http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5926248 / 9 /**

**Bonne lecture**

**5-**

**BELLA POV**

_ Et si nous parlions de ce rêve. Vous l'avez refait ? Carlisle se renfonce dans son fauteuil.

_ Oui et non…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Comment lui expliquer que mon rêve, celui que je ne cesse de faire depuis plusieurs nuits, a évolué la nuit dernière ? En plus, c'est complètement débile. Je commence à douter du bien fondé des traitements. J'ai plutôt l'impression de me perdre encore plus…

_ Bella ? Il m'appelle.

Je relève les yeux sur lui, et tout en soupirant je commence

_ Au début, c'est le même rêve…Même si j'appellerais plutôt ça un cauchemar. Mais ensuite…

_ Reprenons-le du début, d'accord ?

_ Je suis dans un endroit vraiment ensoleillé, il y a des bruits autour de moi, et je vois…Charlie qui s'éloigne. J'ai beau tendre les mains vers lui, il…Il m'échappe. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble vraiment. Et je sens le danger. S'il part, je ne le reverrais pas.

Carlisle me tend la boîte de mouchoirs. Depuis l'autre jour, la première fois que j'ai fait ce rêve, je recommence à pleurer en étant éveillée et non plus seulement dans mon sommeil. Carlisle dit que c'est bon signe, je suis de nouveau ''connectée'' à la réalité…Je chiffonne mon mouchoir une minute ou deux avant de continuer mon récit.

_ Cette fois, Charlie part, comme toujours, mais…Hier soir, je me suis retournée, et j'ai vu…Un château.

_ Un château ?

_ Oui, bon, une sorte de château. Je sais, c'est débile ! Comme si j'avais pu être une princesse ou…

_ Cet endroit peut simplement représenter un foyer auquel vous teniez.

_ Je ne crois pas…Rien que d'y penser, je frissonne…Quand je me retourne, je sens une ombre près de moi, et…Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit sympathique…

_ Certains pays ont encore des châteaux…

_ Arrêtez, je n'ai jamais vécu dans un château !

_ Et comment le savez-vous ?

Je me désigne d'un doigt.

_J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a les moyens de vivre dans un château ? _(N/Anghju : Euh… non !)_

_ L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

_ Pff ! Non, c'est ridicule…

_ Pourquoi cette ombre ne serait-t-elle pas sympathique ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Moi je dis que tu frissonnes parce qu'il te fait du bien ! Intervient Mary

_ Comment cela ?

_ Ah ! Ça, c'est à Bella de le dire, mais…Assure-t-elle

_ C'est Alec. C'est mon ex…Et je crois que ce chantage, c'est en lien avec lui. Je ne sais pas si je peux me reposer entièrement sur lui…C'est comme s'il me manipulait.

_ On avance, Bella. Je peux demander aux services concernés de faire des recherches sur lui…

_ Je ne me souviens d'aucun trait…Sauf…Non.

_ Oui ? Insiste-t-il, et je soupire.

_Son regard. Un regard perçant, comme s'il hypnotisait celui qui le regarde de trop près

_ Hum !

Il est déçu. Je le vois dans son regard. Il pensait que je pourrais lui donner un trait distinctif. Mais comment ? Comment en donner quand il n'y a que des ombres autour de moi. J'ai parfois l'impression que ma vie réelle est ici, dans cet hôpital, à parler avec Carlisle, et…

_Et baiser avec Edward_ Pense Isabelle.

Et je ne peux que me l'avouer. Ça me parait bien plus habituel, et normal que de penser que j'ai eu une vie en-dehors d'un hôpital psychiatrique avec un mari…

_ Un mari ! M'écrie-je en sursautant.

_ Pardon?

Carlisle était déjà en train de m'ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Edward est face à moi. Je croise leur regard émeraude. Ils ont le même. Je le préfère à celui, noir intense, d'Alec.

_ Alec, c'était…Mon mari _(N/Anghju : *scotchée*)_

_ Je vois. Murmure Carlisle.

Je vois ses yeux étudier Edward une seconde avant de se reposer sur moi.

_ Reposez-vous, Bella. Laissez donc tout revenir. C'est très bien ces souvenirs.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me cherche pas ?

_ Il te croit morte, idiote ! S'agace Isabelle.

Edward et son père échangent un autre regard.

_C'est bien possible.

_C'est lui qui m'aurait entraînée là-dedans ?

Je réfléchis, et finis par me rendre compte que c'est bien possible. Peut-être même que cela expliquerait le malaise que je ressens dans mon rêve. Carlisle pose la main sur mon épaule.

_ Rejoignez la salle commune ou sortez, Bella. Reposez-vous, prenez contact avec les autres.

Je grimace, et Edward esquisse un sourire. Il sait que je n'aime pas les autres.

_ Merci docteur.

_A demain.

Edward et moi n'échangeons aucune parole le temps d'arriver dehors. Comme toujours, je tourne mon visage vers le soleil avant de le suivre sur le banc à peu à l'écart. Une fois assise, je me rapproche. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Cette fois encore je ne vois personne qui nous surveille, mais je sens les regards sur nous. J'ai une sorte de sixième sens qui s'est développé depuis que je suis toute petite.

_ Pourquoi tu soupires?

La voix rauque d'Edward résonne dans tout mon corps. Et une toute autre raison à mes frissons m'apparait. Je relève les yeux sur lui

_ J'ai des idées en tête

_ Pas très catholiques, ça c'est sûr! S'exclame Mary.

_ Oui, ta queue nous manque, Eddy…Tu veux pas nous prendre, derrière cet arbre, tiens…

_ Isabelle! Gronde-t-il doucement, en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

_ Pardon, Edward. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

_ Je survivrai.

Il sourit de son sourire en coin, et je me sens littéralement fondre. Notre régime sec se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Et mon bas-ventre s'enflamme d'un désir brutal pour lui. Je déglutis en remarquant nos visages si proches l'un de l'autre…

_ Bonjour Bella

La voix de Rosalie me fait sursauter. Je me redresse, les joues rougies.

_ Euh, bonjour, Rose.

Elle s'assoit entre Edward et moi. Je croise le regard d'Edward. Il a l'air aussi frustré que moi par cette interruption.

_ Alors, quoi de neuf, Bells ? Tu sais que je m'ennuie ferme quand je n'entends pas tes voix ?

_ Et celle d'Emmett alors elle te lasse déjà ? S'étonne Isabelle et j'ouvre des yeux en soucoupes.

_ Non, rassure-toi ! Je ne suis pas prête de me lasser. Toujours des surprises avec lui, tiens, hier justement…

_ Euh, merci, Rose. Tu es ici pour quelque chose ? L'interrompt Edward. _(N/Anghju : pas marrant Edward…)_

Isabelle, Mary, Rose et moi-même, nous rions devant sa tête. Apparemment, il n'aime pas entendre parler des prouesses sexuelles de son collègue. En même temps quand on est au régime, on a horreur que les autres parlent de bouffe !

_ Oui, figure-toi que je dois prévenir Bella que ce midi elle ne déjeunera pas seule.

_ Je ne suis jamais réellement seule, Rose. Fis-je en désignant ma tempe.

_ Oh mais cette fois c'est parce qu'Alice et moi, on t'invite à une cafèt dans le quartier. Y en a marre des vieux plats pourris de l'hosto, tu ne trouves pas?

_ Hein ? Tu ? Quoi ?

Attendez, j'ai bien compris ?

_ Alice a convaincu son cher papa Cullen de la laisser t'entrainer dans un déjeuner à l'extérieur. C'est pas génial ?

_ Euh…

_ Je m'attendais à un peu plus de réactions, Bells. Se plaint-elle.

_ Tu me prends de court. Je ne suis pas sortie d'ici depuis que j'y ai été admise !

_ Justement, on sort. Et c'est possible que ça devienne une habitude. Si ça te plait, bien sûr.

_ Parce qu'avec Alice en coordinatrice, j'ai le choix ? Souris-je.

_ Tu devrais en profiter, Bella. Ca ne peut que te faire du bien. Changer d'air. Intervient Edward.

Il a gardé le silence jusque là. Comme s'il m'étudiait. Je plonge dans son regard émeraude, j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui se passe derrière cet océan.

_ fronte caldo! Bella è fuoriv! S'écrit Mary _*chaud devant ! Bella est de sortie !*_

_ Super ! Alice viendra te chercher

_D'accord.

_ Je dois y aller. Soyez sage. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et lance un regard éloquent à Edward.

_ Merci pour cette bonne nouvelle, Rosalie. Dit-il.

_ Je parie qu'Alice va même nous transformer ! Applaudit Isabelle.

_ J'espère bien que non !

_ Pff, à une époque, tu aimais te faire belle ! Assure Mary

_ Ah ouais ? Quand ça ?

Edward prend ma main dans la sienne, en signe de soutien. Il sait que c'est dur pour moi de parler avec mes voix ainsi. Surtout quand il s'agit de révélations de ce genre.

_ Bon d'accord, c'était parce qu'elle t'y forçait mais quand même !

_ Qui l'y forçait ? Demande Edward

_ Bah tu sais bien!

_ Moi, non. Assure Edward en se rapprochant encore.

_ Non, on peut pas le dire, Bella, ne supporte pas ce nom

Un silence tombe pendant lequel Edward et moi attendons la suite. Mais les filles se taisent, se retranchant au fin fond de mon esprit.

Edward m'étudie un instant de plus

_ Tu as un mari, alors

_ Il faut croire.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai l'impression que le mariage n'a été qu'un rêve dans ma vie…Et puis, j'en ai rêvé cette nuit, maintenant je m'en souviens. Je me vois parfaitement avec la robe longue blanche, et l'alliance au doigt.

Une lueur apparait dans son regard, comme blessé. Mais il détourne les yeux, et je n'en suis pas sûr.

_ Tu l'aimais?

_ Je…Je n'en sais rien, Edward. Je suppose…Je l'ai épousé tout de même

_ En tout cas, elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait !

_ Oh ouiiii Alec!

Je pose mes mains sur mes lèvres. Les infirmières qui sont passées tournent la tête vers moi. Elles sont surprises mais ne jugent pas. Elles ont l'habitude de ce genre de comportement chez leurs patients.

A côté, Edward s'est figé. Un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage.

Je garde le silence une minute, puis me reprends

_ Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Pardon

_ Ce n'est rien Bella. On a l'habitude de leurs réactions parfois excessives…

Il tente un sourire rassurant, mais je vois bien qu'il est blessé. Je décide de ne rien dire. Ne pas rajouter à la blessure. Je détourne le regard sur les quelques arbres autour de nous.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse des recherches sur cet Alec. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il pourra surement t'aider à retrouver ta mémoire.

_ Oui, je suppose…

Je m'éloigne de lui, soudain, j'ai besoin d'espace. Retrouver Alec? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

_ Tu trembles, Bella. Que se passe-t-il?

_ Je…Je ne veux pas le retrouver, il a…

J'ai des images dans la tête. Des impressions. Alec est celui qui a tué mon père.

_ Bella, Bella. Respire. Ce n'est rien.

_ J'ai le mot sur la langue ! J'ai tout là, derrière mon front mais je n'arrive pas à faire le tri, à nommer ! Edward aide-moi, je t'en prie !

Je m'accroche à ses épaules. Avec lui, je peux prendre les choses comme elles viennent et les affronter. Il est le seul à veiller sur moi. Le seul de toute ma vie.

Je tente de me calmer, les doigts d'Edward sur mes épaules m'électrisent. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus désordonnée. J'ai besoin de me sentir vivre, j'ai besoin de tout oublier.

Je passe ma main sur sa mâchoire, je frôle le lobe de son oreille. Ses yeux se rétrécissent quand ma main descend sur son épaule, son torse puissant.

_ Bella. Souffle-t-il.

Sa voix profonde me pénètre. Je me rapproche, ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux.

_ Je t'en prie, Edward. Protège-moi de lui. Il m'a…Forcée à l'épouser…

Nous nous figeons, le temps d'assimiler l'information. Et puis Edward s'éloigne. Dans son regard, je vois le combat en lui. Le même qu'en moi. On se jetterait bien l'un sur l'autre, ici-même.

**EDWARD POV**

Je ne sais pas si je dois la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser, lui faire oublier tout ce dont elle se souvient, ou alors m'éloigner, quitte à la laisser aux bons soins d'une infirmière quelconque.

Bella est accrochée à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je le sens. Elle se noie. Ses souvenirs sont trop forts pour elle. Elle a peur. Et cette peur se répercute en moi pour s'intensifier.

Moi je suis en colère.

Pourquoi, comment, à cause de qui, Bella a-t-elle peur ? Et ce Alec. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais j'ai une envie irrépressible de l'étriper sur place. Le jour où je l'aurai devant moi, il ne fera pas long feu.

_ Edward. Elle sanglote.

Je l'attire contre moi. Son visage se cache dans mon cou, et ses doigts s'accrochent aux miens. En respirant son parfum, je me sens divaguer. Je ne vis plus que pour elle depuis que Booth nous a mis sur cette mission. Ses yeux, ses joues qui rougissent, et même ses voix.

_ Ce n'est rien, Bella. Il ne peut plus rien te faire, c'est promis.

_ Il est puissant, Edward.

Je pose deux doigts sous son menton, je soude mon regard au sien

_ Je te promets que tu ne risques rien, Bella. Cet Alec ne te touchera plus. _(N/Anghju : je fonds… quel homme…)_

_ Oh zut! Je l'aimais bien, moi! S'insurge Isabelle.

Je l'avais presqu'oubliée celle-là.

_ Et puis faire l'amour en italien, c'est…Wouaouhhh Rajoute Mary.

_ Pardon, pardon, pardon…

Bella se détache de moi à nouveau, et son regard s'éteint. Elle fixe le néant.

_C'est bien Bella, tu sais que Mary et Isabelle sont là pour t'aider. Elles te protègent de ce qui t'est arrivé, mais aussi, elles vont favoriser le retour de tes souvenirs.

Je tente de la rassurer, mais j'ai l'impression de la perdre. Elle marmonne des excuses encore et encore, ses bras se resserrent autour d'elle. Je déteste la voir ainsi.

_ Je vais te ramener à ta chambre, Bella. Tu veux peut-être te changer avant ton repas avec Alice et Rosalie.

Il n'y a aucune réaction. En même temps, tout à l'heure, quand Rose l'a annoncé, je me suis rendu compte que Bella n'était pas des plus enthousiastes. Pourtant elle demande depuis si longtemps à sortir. C'est comme si elle avait peur.

Je me lève, et lui tends la main. Elle ne bouge pas et je sens mon cœur louper un battement. Je ne peux pas la laisser se retrancher dans son monde. Elle y était à son arrivée. Ce n'est plus possible, à présent. Ça serait trop mauvais signe.

_En même temps ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne rejoindra personne, sauf toi le soir!_

Je me gifle intérieurement. Je secoue la tête.

Non, il est hors de question que Bella perde sa vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

_ Allons-y, Bella.

Je passe un bras dans son dos, et je joins nos doigts. Je la fais se lever. Elle me suit sans un mot. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'en passant dans les couloirs, elle se raidit. Elle est tout de même parmi nous.

_ On est devant ta chambre, Bella.

Son regard s'allume une seconde, elle croise le mien, puis je l'entends soupirer.

_ Je te promets que tu en ressortiras définitivement, Bella.

Je l'installe sur son lit. Elle se met en position fœtale sur les draps, et laisse son regard sur un point invisible.

Je caresse son front doucement. Je sais que je ne devrais plus être ici, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je m'accroupis de manière à être au niveau de ses yeux. Elle me regarde, et attends que je dise quelque chose. Je le vois.

_ Accroche-toi, Bella. Ca va être encore un peu dur. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi, tous tes souvenirs vont te rendre plus forte…

_ Edward. Emmett m'appelle de la porte.

Je me redresse, pris en flag.

_ Oui?

_ Je peux te parler?

Il me fait signe de le suivre dans le couloir.

_ Je reviens, Bella. Je ne t'abandonnerai. Nous réussirons à trouver tes souvenirs, Mary et Isabelle partiront, Bella. Tu dois y croire.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Sa main s'enroule autour de mon poignet. Et je croise son regard.

_ Repose-toi, ça a été trop pour toi, je le sais.

_ Merci.

Sa voix est faible. Je me résous à me lever.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Euh…Elle va comment ?

_ Elle a eu un choc, je crois. Elle est crevée. Em, que se passe-t-il ?

Ses yeux passent de Bella à moi pendant une minute, ça me rassure, ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas lâcher de conneries de son cru.

_ On a peut-être une piste sur elle.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

_ Comment ça ?

Je tourne les yeux vers Bella. Elle s'est endormie. Je pousse la porte de sa chambre, un petit peu.

_Quelqu'un a lancé une recherche sur elle, par une photo. C'est un contact à Jasper qui l'a annoncé. Quelqu'un la cherche, mec.

Il pose une main…Compatissante, je dirai, sur mon épaule.

Et je sens mes épaules se vouter. Alors comme ça, il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui la cherche. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ca fait deux ans qu'elle est comme ça…

_ On sait qui c'est?

_ Non. Jazz s'en occupe, tu le connais. Elle a rien dit ?

_ Alec, Charlie. Italie. Elle a été mariée…Ou elle est mariée…

_ Une femme mariée, hein ! Ba c'est du joli, vieux ! _(N/Anghju : Em' is back !)_

Evidemment, il ne faut pas demander à Emmett d'être sérieux plus d'une minute. Je préfère l'ignorer.

_ Et si on allait voir Jazz, peut-être qu'il a plus d'info.

_ Tu peux esquiver comme tu veux, mec, tout le monde va le savoir avant la fin de la journée.

_ Je sais.

Et même mon père. Cette fois, c'est sûr, il me tue. Je me retourne, Bella dort profondément. Je ferme sa porte de chambre entièrement, et nous allons à notre bureau tout en réfléchissant à une marche à suivre.

_ Il faut qu'on découvre qui a eu des infos sur Bella. Après deux ans, il y a eu une faille, c'est obligé.

_ Je pensais aller au quartier général pour voir ça avec Booth directement. A nous trois, on aura pas beaucoup de forces. Assure Emmett.

J'acquiesce et il ouvre la porte de notre réduit. Jasper lève les yeux de son PC. À son regard, je sais que ça ne va pas me plaire.

_ Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.

Emmett chope le seul fauteuil potable de la pièce. Je me coltine donc la vieille chaise branlante.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

J'appuie mes coudes sur mes genoux.

_ J'ai localisé l'endroit d'où est partie la photo de Bella.

_ Ah ouais ? Il est si con, celui qui a fait ça pour ne pas effacer ses traces ?

_ Non, pas à ce point, j'ai cherché pas mal avant de tomber dessus. Et c'est un peu embêtant, c'est un de nos gars.

Un silence surpris s'installe dans la pièce. Je me lève et me poste à la fenêtre. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux pendant que Jasper continue.

_ Je ne peux pas remonter au propriétaire exact de l'adresse. Mais c'est parti du bureau.

_ Ca réduit les recherches à quelques centaines de personnes

_ Oui Emmett. Des centaines de personnes qui peuvent avoir contacter n'importe qui dans le monde. La photo est passée par plusieurs réseaux avant de disparaitre. Je ne sais pas où elle a atterri.

Nous gardons le silence encore un temps.

_ Tu peux remonter sa trace jusqu'où ? Demandé-je

Nous nous penchons tous sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

_ Ca passe par plusieurs relais du pays avant de s'envoler vers l'Europe et l'Asie. J'ai perdu sa trace quand elle est revenue au Mexique.

_ Et il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui est spécialiste de ce genre de choses, chez nous?

_ Que veux-tu dire Em ? Jasper hausse un sourcil. _(N/Anghju : *lève un sourcil aussi*)_

C'est vrai qu'Emmett qui réfléchit de cette façon, c'est bien étrange. Il est plutôt du genre à se jeter dans le tas.

_ Hey ! Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je dis juste que ceux qui ont l'habitude de se cacher comme ça, ils doivent bien agir toujours de la même manière…Une sorte de tueur en série par les mails.

Jasper et moi échangeons un regard étonné, mais la même idée nous vient en tête.

_ Il faut étudier les protocoles de chacun des agents qui bossent sur la protection et surveillance internet. Dis-je.

_ On n'aura pas accès à ça sans autorisation. Grimace Jasper.

_ C'est là que j'entre en scène. Assure Emmett.

_ On ne tue personne, encore, Em. Me moqué-je.

_ Bah, je trouverai quelqu'un à emmerder dans ce cas.

Il me lance un clin d'œil entendu. Je soupire.

_ Je vais prendre contact avec quelques connaissances. On verra si je peux trouver l'adresse du destinataire.

Jasper se lève et rassemble ses affaires.

_ Je vais voir Carlisle pour le mettre au courant, et peut-être qu'on devra penser à une solution de repli.

_ Tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

_ Pour le moment, on ne peut rien dire.

_ Moi je file voir Booth, et je vais trouver cette taupe, et me la faire !

Chacun de nous prend une direction différente. Enfin de l'action !

**BELLA POV **

Ok alors là, c'est à ce moment que je suis flippée totalement !

Merde quelqu'un me cherche et si c'était mon mari ?

Et comment ça se fait qu'Edward et Emmett sachent tout ça ? Et c'est quoi le contact de Jazz? Qui est qui ? Qui est quoi ?

Edward m'a-t-il menti ? Oui il n'a définitivement pas l'air d'un infirmier, et je parle même pas d'Emmett.

_ Avoue que tu l'as toujours su Bella. Il y avait quelque chose qui merdait dans l'équation !

_ Ta gueule Isabelle !

_ Mais merde Bella tout clochait ! Et Edward est tombé trop facilement dans notre pieu !

_ Laisse moi réfléchir tranquille, Mary ! Tu m'embrouilles !

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

_ Non Mary !

_ Ô si ma vieille ! Tu sauves ta peau et point barre !

Ok j'ai plusieurs possibilités, en fait non pas vraiment. J'ai plus confiance en personne. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. J'ai plus qu'une seule solution, et ça ne me plait pas. Je dois sauver mon cul. J'ai plusieurs images qui me viennent en tête. Je sais comment faire.

_ J'attends l'infirmière et j'me casse !

_ Bonne idée ! S'exclame les filles en chœur.

Alors je sors de mon lit, et fais le tour de la chambre. Je sais qu'il y a un sac à dos dans le placard. Alors je le sors, j'embarque quelques fringues. Ma brosse à dent, ma brosse, enfin pas grand-chose. Je ne possède rien.

Alors je planque le sac et j'attends patiemment. Enfin la voilà, mes mains sont moites mais je tente de garder mon self control.

_ Bonsoir mon chou. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ Je vais mieux, je crois.

_ Tant mieux. Tiens tes médicaments.

_ Merci.

Elle va pour faire demi tour. Je sais que j'ai très peu de temps, s'ils me surveillent y'a surement des caméras partout. Alors au moment où elle me tourne le dos, je lui assène un coup de la tranche de ma main derrière la nuque. La pauvre femme s'effondre. Je lui vole sa blouse et son badge. _(N/Anghju : Bella dans la place *sors le popcorn*)_

_ Désolée.

Je mets le sac à dos à l'envers, et referme la blouse.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris du bide, et referme la blouse par-dessus. Je lui ressemble pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'en moins de cinq minutes j'peux être dehors.

_ Tu sais c'qu'il te faut ?

_ Nan Isabelle !

Je sais qu'elle a encore raison et je sais où en trouver un. Je cours dans ce putain de couloir qui me donne la gerbe. J'arrive au niveau de l'escalier de secours. Le passe m'ouvre l'accès et je m'engouffre dans les escaliers. Je saute les marches.

Mais arrivée en bas j'ai un autre souci, le gardien. Je sais qu'il bave sur moi depuis un moment et qu'en plus il est con comme un manche à balai. Alors je me débarrasse de ma blouse. Et je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux, celle qui est complètement à l'ouest.

Et ça ne rate pas dès qu'il me voit, il se précipite vers moi.

_ Mademoiselle ? Vous avez un problème. Attendez je vais appeler quelqu'un…

Mais au moment où il prend son talkie walkie, je lui colle mon poing dans la tronche, il vacille et tombe. Je lui fais le même coup que j'ai fait à l'infirmière et il s'évanouit. Je le retourne et lui pique son glock. Je culasse, et la fourre à l'arrière de mon jean. Bah ouais faute de grive on mangera des merles, ou l'inverse. Ensuite je le tire par les bras, pour cacher son corps derrière le comptoir. _(N/Anghju : début de transe !)_

Je fonce vers la sortie, je suis enfin dehors. Je ne dois pas me retourner, juste avancer. Pour aller où j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai plus confiance et si ces gens me retrouvent, je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante.

Alors j'erre sans but, j'avance en étant la plus discrète possible, je tente de me fondre dans la masse.

J'ai pas le choix, je dois découvrir au plus vite qui je suis. Je sais que bientôt les médicaments ne ferons plus effet, et que ma maladie reprendra le dessus et que je serai à nouveau prisonnière de mon esprit.

Le temps se rafraichit soudainement. Je sors ma veste en jean de mon sac et l'enfile. Ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que je me sens à l'aise dans cet environnement hostile. Enfin je veux dire que c'était comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que je devais me cacher.

_Tu dois réfléchir Bella. Me souffle Isabelle._

_Il nous faut du pognon._

Et je fais quoi devant cette constatation. J'ai que dalle en poche. Comment gagner quelques dollars en ne sachant rien faire…A moins que…

Je sais d'instinct ce qui peut marcher, les mecs sont faibles, et moi j'ai un flingue. Je respire un bon coup, je détache mes cheveux, et arpente le trottoir en me dandinant. J'espère ne pas tomber sur un sadique sexuel, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de fric.

Un type m'aborde, il doit avoir environ une trentaine d'années. Je le sens pas ce mec. Mais je sais que je peux me défendre toute seule comme une grande. Je vais me faire passer pour la touriste paumée

_ Salut.

_ Salut.

_ Tu es seule ?

_ Oui. Moi perdue.

_ Vraiment ? Je vais t'aider.

M'aider mon cul, vu la façon dont il regarde ma poitrine. Il me prend par le bras, et moi bien sur je fais la fille complètement naïve qui le suis. Il m'emmène dans une ruelle à l'écart des gens, il essaye de m'embobiner en me disant qu'il habite là.

Je me tiens sur mes gardes, je sais que d'un instant à l'autre cet espèce de bâtard va tenter quelque chose, et ça ne manque pas. Il me colle une gifle et ma tête va valdinguer contre le mur. Une douleur intense se propage dans toute ma tête. Je vois, je suis tombée sur un barge histoire de changer. Je reste pétrifiée devant ce gars complètement excité.

_Bella ! Bon dieu ! Bats-toi merde ! Tu sais te défendre ! Souviens toi !_

__ _J'vais te montrer comment on baise aux Etas Unis, chienne !

Le pire de l'histoire c'est que je me suis mise toute seule dans cette merde. Il enserre ma gorge de sa main immense. J'ai du mal à respirer, mais au moment où il lèche ma joue c'est le déclic. Je lui balance un coup de genou dans les bourses. Il hurle de douleur en plaquant ses deux mains sur ses parties intimes. _(N/Anghju : Go Bella, go !)_

Il vacille et j'en profite, je lui balance un coup de pied circulaire dans sa face de rat et il s'écroule.

_ A bah quand même ! S'exclame Isabelle.

_ Tu vois Bella…c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Confirme Mary.

_ Le vélo hein ?

Je sens un filet de liquide chaud sur ma tempe. Je saigne.

_ Et moi j'vais te montrer sale bâtard comment on crève les violeurs en Italie !

Je sors mon flingue. Je me mets à quatre pattes sur ses jambes. J'appuie le canon sur son entre-jambe. Je culasse et j'ôte le cran de sécurité.

_ Pitié…

_ Pourquoi ? T'en as eu de la pitié toi quand tu m'as fracassé la gueule contre ce mur ? Vaffanculo cretinu ! ! _(N/Anghju : iéééééé ! Inculatacciu !) *va te faire voir crétin !_

Mon sang coule sur lui, pendant que je lui fais les poches. Je trouve son portefeuille, et lui prends les cent dollars qui s'y trouvent.

_ Merci face de pet ! Ca compensera au moins ta connerie.

Il vient de se pisser dessus. Je me relève et lui colle un dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je relève le cran de sécurité du flingue et le glisse dans l'arrière de mon pantalon.

_ Crève ! figlio di una cagna ! _(N/So : je dirai même plus, figliolu di puta !) *fils de chien_

Je lui crache dessus et me barre. Là j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je suis passée en mode Pit-bull. Mon sang continue de couler. Il va falloir que je me nettoie. Je mets la capuche de mon sweat sur la tête, et j'avance. _(N/Anghju : non ça c'est le mode Rottweiler !)_

Je croise des gens qui me dévisagent. J'angoisse et si un de ces types avaient vu cette fameuse photo. Je secoue la tête et entre dans le premier starbucks ouvert.

Je trouve les toilettes rapidement. J'observe mon visage dans le miroir. J'ai franchement une sale gueule. Je me lave les mains, elles sont pleines de sang.

Je nettoie la plaie, mais ça coule toujours. J'applique un morceau de papier toilette sur la blessure. Je sais que ça stoppe les saignements.

J'observe aussi la trace des doigts de mon agresseur sur mon cou. Je frissonne. J'ouvre mon sac à dos et en tire un bandana pour couvrir mes meurtrissures.

Une fois à peu près prête, je m'installe dans un coin un peu reculé de la salle.

_ J'connais une demoiselle qui aurait bien besoin d'un café, et d'une part de crumble.

_ Oui merci.

Elle me sert une tasse fumante de café chaud.

_ Votre petit ami ? Demande-t-elle en regardant mon visage.

_ Ô ça non…j'suis maladroite. Expliquai-je.

_ Mais oui bien sûr…

J'avale une grande gorgée de ce liquide chaud. Ca change du pipi de chat de l'HP. Puis un second et la je réfléchis à m'en faire exploser les neurones. Je me sens seule. Qui sont Edward, Emmett et Jasper ? Ennemis ou amis ? Alice et Rose jouaient-elles un jeu ? Et le docteur Cullen, est-il docteur au moins ? Et mon mari ? Si j'ai peur de lui, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une raison ?

Merde j'avais confiance en eux, et maintenant…

Je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Je paie mes consommations et je sors. Je rajuste ma capuche, et m'engouffre au milieu de la foule.

Mais je ne sais pas où je vais me cacher.

_Dans un endroit public ? Me souffle Isabelle dans mon esprit._

_Ok public…mais où ! ?_

_Le métro ! _

_Alléluia ! Raille Mary_

Le tout c'est de trouver une bouche de métro.

**EDWARD POV**

J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond et cela fait qu'un quart d'heure que je suis avec Emmett entre les dossiers et les coups de téléphone. On épluche tout, mais c'est un travail de fourmis. On s'est tous retrouvés au bureau une demi-heure après avoir quitté l'HP. Jazz attend des nouvelles de son indic.

On est en tenue FBI, costume noir. _(N/Anghju : *bave*)_

Jasper tente de remonter les serveurs, mais il a dit que ça prendrait du temps. Pourtant il va bien falloir qu'on trouve cette sale taupe.

_ On va forcément trouver quelque chose ! S'exclame Emmett.

_ J'espère, mais faut vraiment qu'on s'bouge !

_ Dis Jazz, t'as essayé de taper « taupe » sur Google ? _(N/Anghju : Em', sè u megliu ! Euh, tu es le meilleur ! *repasse en mode non énervé*)_

Em, essaye de faire de l'humour mais je l'incendie du regard.

_ Em, regarde tes dossiers et ferme-là !

Je replonge le nez dans les miens, quand mon portable se met à sonner.

_ Cullen.

_ On a un problème mon fils !

_ Quoi papa, C'est Bella ?

_ Ouais Edward, elle est partie, Booth est prévenu ! !

_ COMMENT CA, PARTIE ? !

_ Venez maintenant !

Je raccroche, les autres me regardent choqués.

_ Bella s'est barrée ! Faut qu'on y aille.

On prend nos vestes, nos armes et on détale comme des lapins.

Je croise notre patron dans le couloir.

_ Cullen avec moi !

_ Ok agent Booth.

Emmett me fait signe de la main que ça va chauffer pour mon cul.

On arrive au parking, je monte en voiture avec l'agent Booth. C'est lui qui conduit.

De toute façon j'ai pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Il démarre à toute berzingue.

_ Tu m'expliques Cullen !

_ Vous expliquez quoi ?

_ Tu lui as fait quoi, pour qu'elle se tire ? ? ?

_ Rien.

_ Bien sûr !

_ Ecoutez patron, je ne lui ai rien fait !

_ Ouais bah t'aurais p't'être du !

_ Je sais pas pourquoi elle s'est tirée !

On arrive à l'HP, je saute de la voiture et me précipite avec mon patron au cul. Mon père est dans le hall avec l'agent de sécurité et une infirmière qui est à moitié sonnée sur sa chaise.

_ C'est quoi s'bordel docteur Cullen ! Rage Booth.

_ Il semblerait qu'Isabella les ait assommés.

_ Oui, elle a volé mon passe et ma blouse !

_ Oui docteur et à moi elle a même pris mon arme !

_ Votre arme ! ?

Alors là je suis sur le cul.

_ Ed ! La vidéo !

_ Oui Jazz.

On rejoint notre « cagibi ». Jasper rembobine la bande.

Je suis avec elle, et agenouillé devant son lit. On me voit me lever. J'embrasse Bella sur le front. Booth arque un sourcil dans ma direction.

_ On verra ça plus tard. Murmure t-il.

J'en ai rien à faire ! _(N/Anghju : ouais Ed, on les encule tous ! Euh pardon… Non, pardon vraiment…)_

Ensuite on me voit quitter la porte. Bella se redresse dans son lit et écoute notre conversation derrière la porte.

_ Et merde ! Lâche Emmett.

Ensuite tout s'enchaine, Bella prépare son sac à dos. Elle se parle à elle-même. L'infirmière arrive, elle l'assomme d'un coup de l'arête de la main au niveau de sa nuque.

_ Une chose est certaine, on apprend pas ça à la fac. Constate Jasper. _(N/Anghju : là je t'arrête mon chéri, ça dépend où…) (N/caro : J'confirme Anghju ! Ca dépend où ! Lol)_

_ Non c'est sûr. Confirme Booth.

Jasper manipule les caméras pour qu'on suive son parcours. On est bouche bée, quand on voit Bella manipulé le Glock de l'agent de sécurité.

_ D'accord là, on est vraiment dans la merde. Si c'est pas une pro, elle en a tout à fait l'air !

_ On dirait patron !

_ Dîtes-moi Doc, on fait quoi d'une schizo armée ?

_ On la retrouve avant que son traitement n'agisse plus.

_ C'est-à-dire papa ?

_ J'en sais rien, c'est un nouveau traitement, et ça varie selon les gens.

_ Ok !

_ Mais en plus elle doit être complètement paniquée. Je pense que se serait bien de rechercher s'il n'y a pas eu de troubles et d'agressions dans les environs.

Je m'insurge.

_ Bella n'est pas violente. Enfin…

_ Ouais va dire ça à l'infirmière et à l'agent de sécurité

Booth sort son portable.

_ Agent Booth. Recherchez toutes les agressions qui on lieu dans un rayon de dix kilomètres depuis quarante minutes…au fait c'est pour hier ! Il referme son portable. Résumons, on a une amnésique, schizophrène dans la nature, qui sait manier les armes et qui commence à comprendre qu'elle est mêlée à un truc pas très net.

_ On n'en sait rien ! Elle est peut-être juste une victime.

_ Ouais Cullen…mais ça ne change pas qu'on l'ait trouvée sous un tas de cadavres et qu'elle a neutralisé deux personnes !

_ Oui mais…

Le téléphone de Booth se met à sonner et il me fait signe de me taire.

_ Ok.. Je vous envoie quelqu'un tout de suite !

_ Cullen, McCarty. Des gens ont appelé les secours pour un type qui dit qu'il s'est fait agressé par une fille pour lui piquer son fric.

Jasper nous tend des oreillettes, mon père en a une aussi, juste au cas où elle serait en pleine crise. Il nous communique l'adresse, on court jusqu'au quatre quatre, On sait qu'on a très peu de temps.

J'ai peur qu'elle nous file entre les doigts sans que je puisse lui parler. En moins de cinq minutes on est déjà sur les lieux. Emmett vérifie son arme et je fais de même. C'est un automatisme. Les flics sont là, il y a aussi une ambulance. J'arrive au milieu. Je montre ma carte.

_ Agents Cullen et McCarty.

_ Sergent Hooker _( N/Caro : bah quoi ? J'avais pas de nom ! )_ On a un témoin.

_ De l'agression ?

_ Non, il semblerait que ce type ait oublié de préciser qu'il avait emmené cette jeune fille dans la ruelle juste derrière. Une visite touristique peut-être ?

_ Ouais sûrement…Légitime défense ?

_ Je pense, il est connu des mœurs, il s'appelle James River, alors…

_ Je vais aller lui dire deux mots !

Si c'est vrai j'lui explose la tronche.

_ Edward ! Je vais l'interroger, tu viens mais tu la fermes !

Sacré Emmett, d'habitude c'est le premier à vouloir leur faire avaler leurs dents !

De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. James est blond avec une queue de cheval. Il est assis dans l'ambulance, pendant qu'un secouriste lui nettoie ses blessures à l'œil et au niveau de la bouche.

_ Je suis l'agent McCarthy, et lui l'agent Cullen.

_ Ouais, vous allez l'arrêter cette folle ! !

_ Euh avant tout on aimerait simplement savoir ce qui s'est passé, un témoin affirme que vous l'avez embarquée dans une ruelle sombre.

_ Hey elle roulait du cul cette pétasse, après elle est devenue folle ! Elle m'a frappé, j'ai ripochté et elle m'a collé un flingue chûr les couilles ! Elle a piqué mon pognon et ch'est barrée ! _(N/Anghju : mmmh testa… di c….mmmhh … J'ai rien dit !) _

Ouais comme si elle l'avait frappé en premier. J'ai comme une envie folle de lui en coller une, de lui montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai mec à cet enfoiré. Emmett pose une main sur mon épaule.

Il me retient.

_ C'est cette fille ? Demanda Em en lui montrant la photo de Bella.

_ Ouais ch'est elle !

_ Merci monsieur.

Merci mon cul ouais ! Nan mais et puis quoi ? Il veut qu'on lui lèche les pieds.

Emmett m'éloigne de ce connard.

_ Putain Em ! Comment t'as fait pour laisser ce connard parler de Bella ainsi ! ?

_ Ecoute Edward, mon pote. On fait notre boulot ok. D'abord on la retrouve, après on verra.

_ Mais…je…ouais. Bon t'as raison. Je suis Bella…

_ Ah bon ? Rigole Emmett.

_ Putain ! Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con à la fin !

Je me barre. Emmett me rattrape.

_ Ok t'es Bella. Après tout tu la connais mieux que moi. Tu viens de te faire agresser, tu lui as fracassé la tronche et collé ton flingue sur les couilles, et après…

_ Euh après j'évite d'attirer l'attention, et si je suis blessée, ça risque de se voir. Il faut que je trouve un endroit où je peux me nettoyer un peu.

_ Au chaud bien sûr.

_ Un starbuck, par exemple.

Emmett hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Le problème est que nous ne savons pas dans quelle direction aller. Si je suis sa logique et qu'elle avait l'habitude de se planquer dans la foule, elle aurait du se diriger vers le centre ville.

Emmett me suit, à moins de cinq cent mètres se trouve un starbuck. J'entre à l'intérieur et me dirige vers le comptoir. Une serveuse est là, et me scrute.

_ Bonsoir. J'aimerai savoir si vous avez vu cette jeune femme ?

Elle a l'air d'hésiter avant de me répondre. Je lui montre ma carte.

_ Fran ! Viens voir ! S'exclame t-elle.

_ Ouais j'arrive !

C'est une femme d'environ quarante ans, les cheveux roux attachés en chignon.

_ Bonsoir. Je suis agent au FBI et j'aimerai savoir si vous avez vu cette personne ?

_ Ah oui ! Elle avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes, je pense que son mec ou son mac lui a tapé dessus. En tout cas elle était pas dans son assiette.

Nan mais elles prennent Bella pour une pute c'est deux harpies !

_ Ouais on aurait dit qu'elle se cachait. Explique l'autre serveuse. Elle a fait quoi ?

_ Rien, on a juste quelques questions à lui poser. Merci de votre aide.

Arrivé au pas de la porte je réajuste mon manteau. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, et me pince l'arête du nez. Jasper me parle dans l'oreillette.

_ Regardez s'il y'a des caméras publics autour de vous.

Nous levons les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement avec Emmett.

_ Il y'en a. Dis-je.

_ Alors deux minutes. Répond Jasper. J'ai pas l'temps de demander une autorisation.

_ Faîtes le Hale, j'm'occupe des autorisations.

_ Merci patron !

Le temps me paraît interminable. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, j'avoue, mais là encore plus.

_ J'ai, Edward ! S'exclame Jasper.

_ Annonce !

_ Elle a pris vers le nord, il y'a 25 minutes environs.

_ T'es certain que c'est elle ?

_ Affirmatif !

_ Vois ce qu'il y'a vers le nord.

_ Ok, je continue de suivre son parcours, grâce à la vidéo. Terminé. _(N/Anghju : Mais quels pros !)_

Booth nous intercepte avec sa voiture, afin de gagner du temps.

Nous prenons donc au nord, plus j'avance vers elle et plus j'ai la sensation qu'elle va m'échapper, car même si je la retrouve. Il faudrait que je lui avoue mes mensonges depuis que l'on se connaît.

_ Les gars, j'ai plus Bella en visuel.

_ C'était y a combien de temps ?

_ Environs dix minutes. J'vous envoie les images par mails sur l'écran de la voiture du chef.

_ Tu peux faire ça ? S'étonne mon supérieur.

_ Oui patron ! _(N/Anghju : Ben oui ! *hausse les épaules*)_

Les images arrivent enfin, Bella n'est plus sur le second plan. On est déjà là où Bella a disparu. Nous tournons sur nous même à la recherche du moindre petit indice.

_ Dis Emmett, t'es en fuite, sans bagnole, dans une ville que tu ne connais pas et tu n'as confiance en personne. Tu fais quoi ?

_ Bah j'prends un taxi ?

_ Non, elle a confiance en personne…Mais oui ! Mais quel con ! Le métro ! Jazz tu peux te brancher sur les vidéos du métro ?

_ Ouais, j'dois pouvoir faire ça.

On s'engouffre dans le métro, il y a du monde. Sans compter le nombre effarant de destination possible.

_ Merde Edward ! C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin !

_ Ouais bah on a pas le choix !

_ Cullen a raison ! On se sépare.

_ Elle ne sait pas qui vous êtes, elle risque de paniquer !

_ T'as plus qu'à la retrouver avant moi Cullen !

On prend chacun une direction en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie.

_ Jazz donne-moi des news !

_ Si tu crois que c'est facile ! Tu sais combien y'a de personnes et de caméras dans ce foutu métro ? Nan ? Bah moi non plus, mais y en a !

Je boue intérieurement, il faut que je la retrouve ! Je dois la retrouver ! Coûte que coûte ! Vaille que vaille !

Je cours dans tous les sens, je bouscule les gens ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser.

_ Ligne 3 ! Edward tu es dans la bonne direction !

Je cours.

_ Elle est sur le quai ?

_ Oui assise sur un banc. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière, elle a vraiment l'air paumé.

_ Vas -y en douceur. Me conseille mon père.

_ Ouais merci.

_ J'appelle le 911 ? Propose Jasper.

_ Non, elle est bien assez perturbée comme ça. Le contredit Carlisle.

J'enjambe les portillons, un contrôleur va pour m'interpeler. Je lui montre mon badge en vitesse, et poursuis ma route.

J'arrive sûr le quai. Je vois Bella au fond, elle est toujours assise. Jasper a raison, elle ne va pas bien. Je tente lentement une approche. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle me remarque.

Mais à ce moment une rame arrive. Bella se lève et au moment où j'accélère le pas. Nos yeux se rencontrent.

_ Bella ! Attends…et fais chier !

Elle descend sur les rails et se met à courir. Bon dieu ! Mais cette fille va finir par me tuer !

Alors je la poursuis. En la hélant.

_ Bella ! Bon dieu arrête-toi deux secondes ! Tu va finir sous une rame !

_ Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dégage !

Je ne peux pas la laisser, les mots qu'elle prononce m'arrachent le cœur. Alors je continue et cours plus vite. Elle se démène pour m'échapper, mais je ne la laisserai pas. Il en est hors de question.

_ La circulation du métro est coupée. M'annonce Jasper.

J'le remercierai bien, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

_ Bella…Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

_ ET PUIS MERDE !

Elle stoppe et se retourne face moi. Son arme au poing. Je stoppe immédiatement et lève les bras en l'air.

_ Du calme Bella, j'te veux aucun mal.

Si j'lui dis « au contraire » , je risque bien de me prendre un pruneau dans le carafon.

_ Aucun mal ! T'es sûr de ça ! Moi pas ! ! Ton flingue, et vite ! !

_ Bella c'est…pas ce que tu crois !

_ Ah ouais ! T'es infirmier alors ?

Je souffle.

_ Non…mais…

_ Ton flingue j'ai dit.

_ Edward on arrive. Me chuchote Emmett dans l'oreillette.

_ Non. murmuré-je.

**BELLA POV **

Je tiens Edward en joue, je ne lâche pas. Il a menti, je le déteste et j'ai une folle envie de lui coller une balle dans le genou. Comment a-t-il pu me mentir ?

_ J'avais confiance en toi ! Tu m'as trahi ! Donne ton flingue, je perds patience !

_ Il est avec eux ! Affirme Isabelle.

_ Peux-tu me laisser parler ?

_ Il va encore te mentir ! !

_ La ferme Mary ! J't'écoute. Mais au moindre de tes bobards, j'te colle une balle dans un genou ! Deux ans Edward que tu me mens !

Je vais vers lui, doucement. J'essaye d'anticiper ses mouvements.

_ Ok. Je fais parti du FBI. J'arque un sourcil. Je suis en infiltration auprès de toi depuis qu'on se connaît. Quand on t'a retrouvée, tu étais au milieu de cadavres.

_ Je sais ça ! Merci ! Accouche !

_ On suppose que c'est un règlement de compte entre mafieux. Les Volturi qui sont d'origine Italienne et les Ivanovich qui eux sont russe. Et vu tes derniers souvenirs, on pense que tu es du coté Volturi.

_ Je suis une mafieuse ? M'indigné-je. C'est pour ça que je sais faire tout ça ? Dis-je en me remémorant les dernières heures.

_ J'en sais rien Bella, il y a plusieurs possibilités dans l'équation. Toujours est-il que tu restes un témoin important. On attend simplement que tu retrouves la mémoire. Bella personne ne t'a recherchée depuis toutes ces années, et là des infos se sont échappées du bureau. Enfin quelqu'un les a fait sortir. Mon job consistait à te protéger et raviver ta mémoire.

_ Et coucher avec moi ! Ca faisait parti de tes plans aussi ?

_ Hey j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a sauté d'ssus ! Mais j'avais pas prévu ça.

_ Peut-être…qui est de mèche avec toi ?

_ Jasper, et Emmett.

_ Et ton père ?

_ Il est expert psychiatre pour le FBI, c'est lui qui a sollicité notre aide.

_ Rosalie et Alice ?

_ Elles ne sont au courant de rien, elles ne connaissent même pas notre vrai boulot.

Je dois réfléchir, il fait vraiment parti du FBI, ou c'est encore un mensonge. Si cette histoire est vraie. Je suis quoi moi ? Un assassin ? Je vends des armes ? De la drogue ?

_ Bella. Souffle t-il de sa plus douce voix. Tu dois être sous protection. On ne peut pas te laisser seule dans la nature. Mais on ne peut pas non plus te renvoyer à l'hôpital, c'est trop risqué. Il a l'air de trafiqué à sa manche. Je refuse aussi de te laisser courir le moindre danger. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Il bidouille encore sa manche, mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

_ Comment puis-je te faire confiance ?

_ Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait il y a un bon moment…Tu ne crois pas ?

_ Mouais…admettons que je te fasse confiance…il va se passer quoi pour moi ? Je vais aller en prison ?

_ Non pourquoi ? A cause de ce type, celui a qui tu as cassé la gueule?

_ Il avait qu'à ne pas me tripoter ce bastardo ! _*bâtard_

_ On s'en doutait un peu, mais tu ne risques rien.

_ Je pensais surtout au gardien et à l'infirmière.

_ Tu es schizophrène Bella, et un témoin clef, alors je pense que tu ne devrais pas être inquiétée.

_ Et si j'ai fait des choses horribles par le passé ?

_ J'en sais rien Bella…Mais si tu coopères, on trouvera certainement un arrangement.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Déjà tu commences par baisser ton arme et me la donner.

_ A une condition, je refuse d'être enfermée à nouveau ! Je promets de prendre mon traitement tous les jours. Mais j'en peux plus des hostos !

_Tu ne devrais pas Bella, il t'a déjà trahis, et menti. Il va recommencer. Tu verras !_

__ _Ok. Patron.

__ _Mais bon dieu à qui tu parles ?

__ _J'ai une oreillette, ça me permet de savoir où sont les autres en permanence et de communiquer avec eux. Bon j'ai une proposition à te faire… _(N/Anghju : C'est une blague les filles ? Quinze jours, on va devoir attendre quinze jours ! Monde cruel…) (N/Caro : et ben non c'est pas une blague et toc ! Lol)_

**Alors Bella va-t-elle accepter ?**

**Va-t-elle tuer Edward ?**

**Mais que va t'il se passer ?**

**Vous voulez la suite et ben nous on veut :**

**UNE TITE REVIEW ? A vot' bon cœur m'ssieur, dame ! !**

**Bisous Spuffy et Caro**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout CHAUD ! Mdr**

**On est désolée mais on a vraiment pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, entre les exams de spuffy et mes monstres…**

**Mais promis on va se rattraper avec celui là !**

**Un ENORME MERCI pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favoris.**

**Et Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.**

**Un grand MERCI à notre Anghjulina pour sa relecture et ses coms.**

**Et enfin un gros bisous à nos lémoniaques d'amour ainsi qu'aux Lemon Addicts**

**Merde à tous ceux qui sont en exam !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à SM sauf Booth, mais même lui n'est pas à nous *pleure***

**6**

**CARLISLE POV**

La situation est compliquée. J'observe Bella et Edward sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. C'est une situation vraiment délicate. Bella braque Edward. Son regard est déterminé, sa main ne tremble plus. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable dans ce moment de stress si intense pour elle.

Edward risque gros, Bella considère son mensonge comme de la trahison, et elle est d'autant plus touchée parce qu'ils entretenaient, ou entretiennent des relations intimes. Sa schizophrénie la rend instable. Je m'inquiète pour lui, mais aussi pour elle.

_ On fait quoi Doc, maintenant ? Demande l'agent Booth.

_ On est coincé.

_ Vous pensez qu'elle peut tirer ?

_ Sincèrement je n'en sais rien. La Bella que j'ai rencontrée à l'hôpital certainement pas, mais cette jeune fille en mode

_ Nikita ? _(N/Anghju : Oh ouais Nikita ! J'adhère !)_

_ Oui, j'en sais rien. Il faut qu'Edward regagne sa confiance par tous les moyens.

_ C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire…l'oreillette.

Je replace ce condensé de technologie dans mon oreille, et parle dans le petit micro.

_ Oui bien sûr. Edward, il faut surtout qu'elle se calme. J'ai une idée, bon elle ne me plait pas, mais on n'a pas le choix alors écoute bien. Tu vas lui proposer un marché. Elle ne retourne pas dans un HP à condition qu'elle vive chez toi en prenant son traitement. Mais je dois continuer à la voir. Mais ça, tu lui expliqueras plus tard.

_ Ok Cullen, fais ce que te dis ton père et active.

_ Ok patron. Répond Edward.

**EDWARD POV **

_ Mais bon dieu à qui tu parles ? Demande Bella.

_J'ai une oreillette, ça me permet de savoir où sont les autres en permanence et de communiquer avec eux. Bon j'ai une proposition à te faire.

_ Ah ouais ? Du style ?

_ Putain l'écoute pas Bella !

_ Isabelle ta gueule !

_ Voilà en fait c'est simple, si tu ne veux pas retourner dans un HP, il y'a qu'une solution. Tu viens vivre chez moi. _(N/Anghju : tu veux bien répéter ? Youhou !)_

Elle me regarde dubitative. Bon je ne fais qu'appliquer ce que l'on m'a dit. Même si dans un certain sens ça me convient plus que bien en fait.

_Pervers ! Me hurle ma conscience_

_C'est pour sa sécurité !_

_Mon cul ouais !_

_ Nan mais c'est une blague ?

_ Je suis très sérieux, tu n'as pas le choix Bella.

_ J'pourrais te tuer…

Ok, d'accord. Elle le pourrait, c'est vrai.

_ Tu pourrais, mais tu ferais quoi après ? Comment feras-tu pour comprendre qui tu es ? On peut t'aider à avancer, te protéger.

_ Bah en fait là c'est surtout toi qui a besoin de protection !

_ En effet, mais je ne suis pas seul, comme tu le sais. Tu comptes flinguer tout le monde ?

_ Non je veux flinguer personne !

Je fais plusieurs pas vers elle.

_ Edward ne fait pas ça ! Crie Jasper dans l'oreillette.

Mais je continue, le canon touche mon torse. Merde je connais Bella, elle en est pas capable, enfin la mienne non !

_ Recules ! Edward recules !

_ Non Bella, où tu me donnes cette arme, ou tu me tues !

Elle déglutit, j'avance ma main prudemment contre le canon. Elle tremble, mais me laisse faire. Je dégage l'arme de ma poitrine, et lui ôte des mains.

_ Situation rétabli, pas besoin de renfort. On va sortir.

_ J'aurais pu te tuer.

Sa voix est dure, j'ai du mal à la reconnaitre.

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

_ Ne crois surtout pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça Edward Cullen !

_ Ouais on va te réduire en bouillie, toutes les trois !

Je lui prends le bras délicatement, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Je sais que j'ai pas fini d'en baver. Mais elle est saine et sauve, et le reste je m'en tape. Elle me suit sans broncher. Nous remontons à la surface. Ils nous attendent tous.

Je tends l'arme à mon patron. Il sourit.

_ Je suis l'agent Booth, le supérieur de ces trois idiots.

_ Ouais, et moi j'en sais rien, mais peut-être que vous allez m'le dire !

_ Qui sait…un jour sûrement.

Mon père s'approche de nous.

_ Vous allez bien Bella ?

_ Je savais pas que les psy savaient aussi bien mentir ! Crache t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé Bella, mais je n'ai pas menti sur le fond.

_ Ô génial, j'me sens tout de suite mieux !

Bella sarcastique pourquoi pas ? Je la fais monter dans la voiture de Booth. Il va nous ramener. Jasper monte devant et Emmett à coté de Bella.

_ Tu sais que tu nous à fait courir petite Bella ?

_ Ouais bah pas assez pour vous distancer !

_ J'en connais un qui va s'éclater ce soir !

_ Attends que Rose le sache, on va voir qui va rire !

_ Ca c'est pas cool. Grogne Emmett.

_ Oui mais Isabella a raison. Alice est votre sœur agent Cullen, et donc il va falloir lui dévoiler une partie de l'histoire et quant à cette infirmière on a pas trop le choix non plus, cette jeune personne a toujours besoin de soin.

_ Cette jeune personne a un prénom Ducon, elle s'appelle Bella.

_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance…euh Mary ? Isabelle ? C'est l'éclate avec elles les gars.

Mon patron baisse ses lunettes de soleil et nous regarde du coin de l'œil dans le rétro, puis les remet.

Bella se renfrogne dans son siège. Booth est mort de rire et démarre. Il met les gyrophares et en moins de cinq minutes on est chez moi. Le téléphone de Booth sonne, il met le haut parleur, c'est mon père.

_ J'ai dit à Alice et Rosalie que Bella était trop fatiguée pour être visible. Donc elles ont annulé le déjeuner.

_ Un mensonge de plus un ! Ca vous gêne pas de mentir à votre famille comme ça ? !

_ Merci Doc.

Personne ne relève. Je sors du véhicule avec Bella. Elle ne dit rien, et me suit docilement. Les autres doivent retourner au bureau pour remplir de la paperasse. Je rentre dans l'immeuble. Le gardien m'aperçoit.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle.

_ Bonjour Ron.

_ Bonjour. Répète Bella sans conviction.

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, il est déjà là. Bella se colle le dos à la glace. Je l'observe un moment. Elle a une vilaine blessure au niveau de la tempe. _(N/Anghju : que tu vas t'empresser de soigner !) (N/Caro : Bah bien sûr, sinon c'est pas drôle ! Lol)_

J'ai comme une envie de meurtre sur l'enfoiré de tout à l'heure. L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur notre étage. Je passe devant, tout en vérifiant que Bella est toujours derrière moi. Je ne voudrais pas la perdre à nouveau.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appart, Bella hésite.

_ Entre.

_ J'ai pas le choix. Maugrée t-elle. _(N/Anghju : Mais bien sûr, tu y vas à reculons… On te croit Bee !)_

_ J'crois pas non.

Elle avance d'un pas incertain, et se poste au milieu du salon. Elle est méfiante. J'avance face à elle. J'ai l'impression d'amadouer un chaton. Les griffes en moins quoi que… Elle a un mouvement de recul au moment où je vais pour poser ma main sur ses meurtrissures.

_ Il faut que je soigne ça; et que tu changes de fringues. Ils sont plein de sang.

_ Laisse tomber, en plus j'ai plus mon sac à dos.

_ C'est pas un souci. Assieds toi sur le fauteuil, je reviens.

Je file vers la salle de bain, je crains qu'elle en profite pour se tirer. Je prends en vitesse de quoi la désinfecter, et les premières fringues qui me tombent entre les mains. Je la rejoins au salon, mais elle n'y est plus.

_ Bella ! ?

_ Je suis là ! Arrêtes de hurler !

Elle regarde par la fenêtre puis se retourne et avance vers moi. Elle s'installe à nouveau sur le fauteuil, elle ôte son foulard qui est autour de son cou. Je me poste face à elle et me fige. Elle a des marques d'étranglement autour de son cou.

_ Quel enculé !

_ Ô ça on a vu pire, pas vrai Bella ?

_ Si tu l'dis Mary.

_ Ô oui Bella, bien pire…

_ C'est douloureux ? Demandé-je.

Aucune réponse, j'applique le désinfectant sur sa plaie, elle tressaille mais ne dit mot. Il ne l'a pas loupée, elle a même du sang collé dans ses cheveux. Une fois terminé mes soins, je passe mes doigts sur son cou. Des frissons courent le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Elle se dégage.

_ Tu devrais prendre une douche. Je te montre où se trouve la salle de bain.

_ Ouais comme ça il pourra faire un remake de « Psychose ». Sous entend Isabelle.

_ Si t'as pas confiance, il y a un verrou.

Elle se lève docilement, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Les voix ont repris le relais et elles étouffent complètement Bella. Mon père a raison, elles la préservent. Je préférerai que Bella me crie dessus, m'insulte, me frappe même.

Je lui montre la salle de bain et lui tends les fringues que j'ai trouvé pour elle. Je tente un sourire, mais à priori c'est pas le moment. Je la laisse s'enfermer et je retourne au salon. Je desserre ma cravate, je me changerai plus tard.

J'inspecte le frigo, mais les autres ont raison, y'a pas grand-chose à part des œufs et du bacon. Moins de dix minutes après elle est de retour. C'est pas les meilleures fringues que je lui ai trouvé, enfin j'parle pour mon esprit de pervers. Elle a un débardeur blanc qui souligne sa taille, et fait ressortir sa poitrine généreuse. Sans parler du caleçon…

_Concentre toi mon pote ! _

__ _Tu as faim ?

Toujours pas de réponse, j'en ai marre de ce monologue.

_ Putain Bella ! Dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Mais parle bon Dieu ! J'en ai marre d'avoir à faire à tes deux coloc' !

_ Pour dire quoi ? Vous avez tout décidé pour moi ! Deux ans que tu me mens ! Tu crois quoi que j'allais sauter au plafond en l'apprenant !

_ Bien sûr que non, mais je ne t'ai pas menti sur tout !

_ Non juste sur ton boulot, la véritable raison de ta présence auprès de moi, et sur le fait que je suis peut-être une mafieuse ! Mais c'est vrai c'est pas grand-chose !

_ Quand tu t'es barrée, j'ai vraiment flippé Bella ! J'suis pas habitué à ce genre de sentiments, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi !

_ Ô arrêtes ton char Ben Hur et prends le métro ! T'étais juste là pour récupérer des infos !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux nerveusement. Elle retourne à la fenêtre, je la suis.

_ C'est pas vrai, enfin…pas tout à fait. Au début je l'avoue. Putain Bella, j'ai risqué mon job pour te retrouver cette nuit là ! J'ai failli me faire virer pour abandon de poste le lendemain !

_ Mais j't'ai rien demandé moi ! !

_ Bah voyons ! C'est pas comme si tu m'avais assommé pour me mettre dans ton lit ! !

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles, cette fille me rend fou.

_ Désolée Edward, je croyais aussi que t'avais pris ton pied !

_ Mais là n'est pas la question, merde Bella, tu croyais franchement qu'après ça, je serais neutre, si tenté que je l'ai été un jour. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'entendre tes putains de voix parler de ton mari ! ! J'dois être totalement dingue pour accepter un truc comme ça !

Elle se retourne face à moi, ses poings sont serrés le long du corps.

_ Ouais t'as raison ! Ramènes moi à l'HP et oublies moi, j'm'en voudrais de rendre ta petite vie trop compliquée ! !

_ Mais c'est pas ça, je suis trop impliqué Bella. C'est trop tard ! Je sais que j'ai pas été tout à fait honnête…mais…

_ Honnête ? Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule Cullen ! ?

Elle appuie son index sur mon torse. Elle est en colère, et je peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver sexy.

_ Bien sur que non ! Mais c'est mon job !

_ Je ne suis qu'un job ! J'avais saisi, merci !

_ Merde c'est tout le contraire ! ! Si t'avais été qu'un simple job, j'en aurais rien eu à foutre ! Mais le problème est là, justement ! Tu m'obsèdes ! Alors ouais c'est vrai, ma vie était beaucoup plus simple avant toi ! Je fais ce que j'peux pour te garder en vie, et t'aider à comprendre qui tu es, et s'il fallait je recommencerai à te mentir ! Et si le fait d'avoir coucher avec toi t'a aider et bien tant mieux, au moins je n'aurai pas tout risquer pour rien !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, je me prends une gifle magistrale. Bon en même temps c'est mérité, elle tente de m'en coller une autre, mais j'intercepte son bras au même moment. Du coup elle ne se démonte pas et essaye de son autre main. Je fais de même et lui attrape son autre poignet.

Mes yeux se soudent aux siens, ses pupilles brillent de colère, elle est à deux doigts de pleurer. Je soulève ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie et que j'aurais jamais du lui dire ça.

Je suis à quelques centimètres de sa merveilleuse bouche. Je baisse la tête, et mon regard tombe sur son nombril dénudé.

Mauvaise idée ! Très mauvaise idée. Quoi que ? _(N/Anghju : Quoi que ?)_

Je déglutis et fixe ses lèvres à moitié ouvertes. Elle se débat, mais j'affirme ma prise sur elle. Elle tente de me mettre un coup de genou dans les parties, je pars le coup, mais elle file en courant. Je la rattrape, elle me donne des coups de poings dans le torse, elle me pousse.

Elle a besoin d'évacuer, je le sais. Elle a emmagasiné trop d'informations.

_ Je te déteste ! Hurle t-elle.

_ Calme-toi, tu vas finir par te faire mal !

_ Testa di cazzo ! *tête de bite*_(N/Spuffy: ah non là je peux pas me taire! Trop MDR)(N/Anghju : idem !)_

Ok la je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais vu l'intonation c'est pas des mots d'amours.

_ T'as fini ? !

Elle me pousse à nouveau, je souffle et l'attire vers moi, elle résiste.

Mais j'ai quand même plus de force qu'elle.

Bella se retrouve contre mon torse. Mais ses poings continuent de s'abattre sur ma poitrine. Je la berce gentiment, elle relève sa tête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire face à ce chaton en rogne.

_ Et en plus tu ris !

_ Désolé…

_ Désolé mon cul, tu…

Et bien sur j'ai pas pu me raisonner, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Une de mes mains encercle sa nuque. Tandis que l'autre se pose sur sa taille. Je glisse ma langue dans la bouche de Bella, elles bataillent entre elles, s'entrechoquent. Le souffle vient à nous manquer.

_ C'était pour cela que je m'excusais.

_ Alors excuse toi encore Cullen…

_ Bella non ! S'outre Isabelle ou Mary.

Si elle insiste.

Le régime sec depuis des jours, n'est pas une sinécure. Loin de là.

Elle s'attaque au bouton de mon costume.

Mes doigts passent sous son (enfin mon) débardeur. La voir dans mes fringues me rend maboule. Je lui retire, elle a pas de soutien-gorge et la vision de ses seins au mamelons durcis, m'excite encore plus. Mon costume se retrouve au sol. Elle m'ôte mon holster. Ses doigts déboutonnent ma chemise. _(N/Anghju : je visualise et c'est …. Ouch…)_

Son dos est collé contre la table de la salle à manger. Ma bouche se colle contre un de ses mamelons, ma langue joue avec en le titillant. Je le suce entre mes lèvres et réitère avec l'autre.

_ Ô si Signore !

J'arrête le temps que ma chemise se retrouve par terre. Bella m'attrape par ma cravate et inverse notre position, elle dépose des baisers mouillés le long de mon cou, qu'elle mordille, et sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille me transporte.

Mais le meilleur vient après, sa langue glisse sur mon torse, elle embrasse mes pectoraux et s'en délecte. Je grogne littéralement. Bella continue sa course folle jusqu'à mon nombril, elle déboucle ma ceinture et dé-zippe mon pantalon. Ma queue frétille dans mon boxer, impatiente d'avoir toute l'attention de Bella.

Merde on aura même pas tenu une heure seul dans mon appart sans baiser. _(N/Anghju : Est-ce étonnant ?) (N/Caro :non !)_

Elle plonge sa main dans mon boxer et cajole mon gland de son pouce.

Putain qu'c'est bon !

Elle lâche ma hampe pour faire glisser mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Je retire mes chaussures avec mes pieds. Je suis nu comme un ver avec une cravate. Bella approche son visage de ma queue, elle la prend en main et la soulève légèrement pour embrasser mes bourses. Mes yeux ne la quittent pas. Elle lèche ma bite comme si c'était un esquimau. Je rejette ma tête en arrière.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Bella…

Sa bouche se referme sur mon sexe, qu'elle suce lentement. Sa main branlant la base de ma queue. Bella gémit, et moi je suis proche du paradis. Elle aspire mon gland avec force. Je me tiens d'une main à la table, tandis que l'autre se trouve dans les cheveux de ma douce. Sa main libre caresse mes couilles. Je suis à deux doigts de jouir dans sa bouche.

_ Stop Bella !

Je l'aide à se redresser et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je la colle à son tour contre la table. Ma main s'aventure dans son caleçon. Je cajole ses lèvres intimes, et trouve son clitoris. J'effectue des petits cercles dessus. Bella s'accroche à mes épaules, elle halète et gémit.

Je mordille son cou.

_ Humm Edward…Ô ouiii…continue !

Je caresse son petit bouton avec dévotion, l'humidité qui s'en découle me rend encore plus fou de désir. Bella se raidit au moment de sa jouissance.

Je continue à masser doucement son clitoris, juste le temps que Bella reprenne ses esprits.

Je lui enlève son caleçon, et la voici nue devant mes yeux, elle est tellement belle, offerte ainsi.

Je l'installe sur le rebord de la table, elle attaque mes lèvres à nouveau, plongeant ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux.

Je crois qu'un Boeing pourrait se poser dans la pièce, on s'en rendrait même pas compte.

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches, je guide ma queue sur sa fente humide.

Taquinant du bout du gland ce dernier, elle frissonne, et je me régale de l'effet que je lui fais.

Elle me suçote la lèvre inférieure, et sa main enserre ma cravate.

Je la pénètre centimètre par centimètre, des jours que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, j'ai l'impression d'être entier à nouveau.

Bella s'accroche à mes avant bras. Je savoure pleinement cette sensation d'extase.

_ Bella…Soufflé-je.

_ Hum…Edward

Je démarre un lent va et vient, imprimant dans mon esprit chaque réaction de son corps.

Elle s'allonge sur la table, son corps s'arque boutant sous le plaisir.

Même dans mes moments de plaisirs solitaires où mes fantasmes prennent vie dans ma tête, je ne trouve pas ce sentiment de fusion.

Je pose mes mains sur celles de Bella, nos doigts s'entrecroisent. J'accélère le rythme, et je m'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. Bella halète.

_ Edward plus vite !

Je souris devant son impatience. Mais c'est avec joie que j'accède à sa demande. Ma queue s'enfonce rapidement en elle, son jus coule abondamment. Nos bassins claquent fortement l'un contre l'autre. Mes couilles son trempées par l'humidité intime de Bella.

Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus en forts, je tente de contrôler mon orgasme pour qu'elle vienne avec moi.

Nos corps sont en sueur, Bella se tortille, son bassin se soulève et je touche son point « G » à chaque intrusion.

_ Ô santa Maria, Madre di Dio ! ! ! Edwaaaarrrddd ! ! !

Faut que j'me mette à l'italien.

Ses parois vaginales enserrent ma queue comme dans un étau, son orgasme est puissant, ravageur, mes coups de butoirs sont secs et profonds, et je jouis violemment en elle.

_ Ô putain Bellaaaaaa ! ! !

Je me penche vers elle, elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, me caressant les cheveux. Jouant avec ma cravate. Ma tête est posée sur son cœur. Nos respirations sont décousues, et nos battements cardiaques cognent durement contre nos poitrines.

Je ne suis pas naïf, tout est loin d'être réglé entre nous. Mais je préfère savourer ce moment avec Bella, et ne pas me prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous somme restés ainsi. Mais au bout d'un moment je me relève, et j'aide Bella à faire de même.

Mon regard se pose sur elle, et elle rougit.

Cette fille sera ma damnation.

Je porte Bella dans mes bras et je l'emmène dans la salle de bain, ou nous nous lavons mutuellement. Aucune parole n'est dîtes, c'est comme si l'un d'entre nous avait peur de briser notre petite bulle, où plus rien n'avait aucune importance.

Je redonne des fringues propres à Bella, et mon sweat à capuche de Quantico. C'est très égoïste, ça m'évite de baver sur sa poitrine. Mais ses putains de jambes suffisent à raviver mon envie d'elle. Si ça continue je vais passer ma journée sous la douche.

Bella m'observe tandis que je ramasse nos affaires dans le salon. Je récupère mon flingue.

_ T'es très sexe en costume noir et cravate…Tu le sais ça ? _(N/Anghju : *hoche la tête*)_

Je ris, Bella se détend.

_ Tu as faim Bella ?

_ Pas de nourriture terrestre en tous cas ! Oups ! désolée.

Entre elle et moi, on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Elle caresse du bout des doigts le piano à queue.

_ Tu joues ?

_ Oui, depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

_ Wow !

Je m'assieds sur le canapé d'angle, je fais signe à Bella de me rejoindre. Elle obtempère et me sonde de son regard.

_ Il va s'passer quoi maintenant ?

Je sens l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

_ Tu vas rester ici, le temps qu'on trouve cette taupe. On va essayer de raviver ta mémoire.

_ J'suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de me rappeler. Je crois que le fait de savoir que je sais assommer les gens, et me servir d'un flingue…c'est trop pour moi.

_ Oui mais ta liberté est à ce prix.

_ Et comment je fais, si j'apprends que j'suis une tueuse en série, ou une mafieuse, ou bien …

Je pose mon index sur sa bouche. Elle recommence à s'emballer.

_ Bella, Bella du calme, on en est pas là. En plus je ne pense pas, je veux dire que…

_ Que quoi Edward ? Il y'a deux heures tu savais même pas que j'étais capable de menacer quelqu'un de le tuer, et…moi non plus.

_ C'est vrai, mais tu ne m'as pas tué, et en plus tu ne savais pas si j'étais ami ou ennemi.

_ Je te signale que c'est pas parce que tu baises comme un dieu qu'on le sait ! !

_ Ô seigneur Mary ! Ta gueule ! Désolée.

_ Y'a pire comme insulte, « que de baiser comme un dieu ».

Je m'esclaffe.

_ C'est vrai…Depuis quand t'es au FBI ?

Mon portable vibre, je regarde le message.

**Je sais que Bella est chez toi !**

**Je veux une explication ! !**

**Prépare ton cul ! J'arrive !**

**Lyly**

_ Ecoute Bella, je te promets de t'en parler plus tard, mais là on risque d'avoir un autre problème à traiter…

_ Comme ? ?

_ Si j'te dis Lutin ?

_ Euh…Gnome ?

_ Bip ! Mauvaise réponse ! Cheveux noir ?

_ Ô merde ! Ta sœur ? Nan ?

_ Ô si ! !

_ Elle ne sait vraiment rien sur…toi et les autres ?

Je me lève du canapé.

_ Non, rien du tout. Mais je sais qu'elle a certains doutes.

_ Ok.

_ Elle va vous tuer ! Elle va vous tuer ! Ricane Mary ou Isabelle.

Je prends Bella par les épaules.

_ Hey Bella ! C'est pas le moment de m'lâcher. Donc les filles vous dégagez et vous nous laissez tranquille !

_ Quel rabat-joie ce type, on t'préfère largement en bête de sexe ! Mais bon… Le retour sera pire !

_ Je sais que ça va pas te plaire Bella, mais faut qu'on lui mente un petit peu.

_ Ô non Edward. Se désespère t-elle.

_ On a pas le choix.

_ Tu vas lui avouer que tu es un agent ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et me pince l'arrête du nez.

_ Ouais. Donc on garde les problèmes de bases, après tout c'est la vérité. Tu es amnésique et schizophrène. On t'a retrouvé au milieu de cadavres dans une rue. Tu étais blessée.

_ Jusqu'à présent c'est-ce qui s'est passé.

_ Oui, mais on ne parle ni des Volturi et ni des Ivanovich. Tu es simplement sous notre protection en attendant de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

_ Ok, les filles ont raison, elle va nous tuer.

_ Ca lui passera.

Bella se redresse et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Elle est tendue, je me place derrière elle et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

_ Mais elle va nous harceler de questions, sur tout, sur…nous et…

_ Ecoute sur le nous, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

_ A ouais dis-le à la table de la salle à manger. _(N/Anghju : Oh oui la table a de jolis souvenirs !)_

Je la retourne face à moi et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

_ Bella c'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant que l'on couche ensemble. Même si j'ai promis à mon patron de ne plus te toucher. Soupiré-je.

_ Ô bah c'est bien réussi.

_ Sarcastique un jour, sarcastique toujours…dit celle qui me saute dessus dès qu'elle me voit.

_ Hey ! C'est pas vrai !

Je ris, elle me donne un coup poing dans l'épaule. Je l'enlace et embrasse son front.

_ Tu risques quoi ?

Elle s'angoisse, encore, et pour moi en plus.

_ Pas grand-chose, un blâme peut-être. Mais mon patron est compréhensif, et puis c'est comme ça…Je ne te résiste pas. Tu es ma plus grande faiblesse. _(N/Anghju : C'est déjà bien de l'avouer !) _

**BELLA POV**

Bon sang, quand il dit ça, je me sens toute chose.

_ Je peux aussi bien retourner à l'hosto…Ca te posera moins de soucis.

_ Et je ne pourrais plus te voir dans mes vêtements?

Il tente d'adoucir l'atmosphère, mais comment le faire? Non seulement je viens d'apprendre que je suis une dangereuse criminelle, il a beau dire le contraire, je le sens au fond de moi. Et puis en plus, il risque sa carrière à s'occuper de moi comme ça.

D'un seul coup, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit dans l'appartement, et je me fige.

_ Que la fête commence! Lance Isabelle.

Marie mère de Dieu, protégez-nous, la tornade Alice a déterré la hache de guerre.

_ Ok. Laisse-moi parler, si tu veux.

Je souris, reconnaissante. Je demanderais bien à me planquer quelque part, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit d'actualité. Alors je vais m'asseoir bien sagement sur le canapé, pendant qu'Edward monte au front.

_EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Mon SOI-DISANT FRERE JUMEAU! S'écrie Alice en entrant comme une furie.

Je me recroqueville à ma place, elle pose violemment son sac sur le meuble, et met ses poings à ses hanches. Elle est vraiment furieuse.

_ Tu m'expliques ou je te tire les vers du nez avec ma pince à épiler? _(N/Anghju : Aiiiie !)_

_ Lyly, s'il te plait, arrête de hurler, tu vas faire exploser nos tympans.

_ J'en ai rien à faire de tes tympans! C'est de ton cul que je m'intéresse, ou plutôt ce que tu fais avec! Non mais ça va pas? Ramener Bella ici! Et tu croyais que je ne m'en apercevrais pas?

_ Ca n'a jamais été un secret. Et Carlisle est au courant.

_ QU? QUOI? Non mais vous êtes tous dingues dans cette famille!

_ Euh, il parait que c'est moi la folle.

Je me lève et vais aux côtés d'Edward. Alice me regarde d'un œil suspicieux, puis elle explose. Et je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être encore plus remontée.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu portes les vêtements de MON FRERE?

_ J'avais rien à me mettre… Je m'étonne de mon aplomb.

_ Ah oui! Alors, je comprends. Vous êtes sortis, alors qu'on m'a dit que tu étais trop FATIGUEE, et tu as perdu tes vêtements par un malencontreux coup de vent, c'est ça? Et mon frère, a été assez gentil, assez idiot, devrais-je dire pour te ramener ici, et te donner SES fringues à porter… Et moi je suis mère Térésa!

_ En fait, Edward m'a faite sortir de l'hôpital parce que je suis en danger. Et je n'ai pas de fringues, donc en attendant, j'ai récupéré ça.

Elle est la bouche ouverte, coupée dans son élan. Elle me détaille, regarde son frère, et me redétaille.

_ Ok, je veux TOUT savoir! En long, en large et en travers. Ne lésinez pas sur les détails.

Elle s'assoit, abattue.

_ Oh Edward est un dieu du sexe, et en particulier sur la table. Intervient Mary et je rougis furieusement. _(N/Anghju : Je crois qu'elle a tout dit !)_

_ J'ai demandé les détails. Fait-elle, en mettant une main devant elle, comme pour s'excuser.

_ Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué, Alice. Bella a fait appel au FBI pour être protégée contre on ne sait pas encore qui.

_ Le QUOI? Et tu me balances ça comme CA! Edward!

Elle se relève, furieuse. Edward fait de même, ils sont face à face, c'est à celui qui va céder le premier.

_ Je suis agent du FBI depuis quelques années, depuis que tu as fait ton séjour à l'hôpital.

Dans son regard, je vois un voile passer. C'est une période difficile, je sais qu'il m'en avait parlé. Alice est ébranlée, ses yeux se mettent à briller.

_ Pourquoi? S'étrangle-t-elle pour retenir ses larmes.

_ Pour toi. Pour ne pas que ça se reproduise.

_ Tu es bête.

_ Peut-être bien, c'est-ce que pense mon patron en tout cas.

_ Non, il pense que tu es un bon agent, un peu trop conduit par ta queue, certes, mais un bon agent. Intervins-je.

_ Euh…D'accord, tu parles pas souvent comme ça, Bella. Remarque Alice et j'acquiesce. Tu m'expliques?

_J'ai un caractère bien trempé, je crois.

Les filles veulent intervenir, je les sens, mais je me bats contre elles. Plus tôt, j'ai eu besoin d'elles, j'avais besoin d'assimiler. Mais la présence et la colère d'Alice me rassurent. Je dois reprendre le contrôle. Et puis, elle doit bien m'aimer si elle s'en fait comme ça, non?

Elle porte la main à son front, comme si elle allait s'évanouir.

_ Bella, je te pense ma meilleure amie depuis deux ans. Tu veux bien, s'il te plait, tout m'expliquer?

Je croise le regard d'Edward. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui vais parler.

_ Assieds-toi, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Elle prend ma main, et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle tourne son regard sur moi. J'ai son entière attention.

_ Je suis schizophrène amnésique. Et la police m'a retrouvée sous un tas de cadavres. Isabelle et Mary sont là parce qu'elles m'aident à me protéger quand je me sens en danger, et en même temps, elles m'aident à comprendre qui je suis. C'est grâce à elles que je me sens plus forte en te parlant maintenant.

_ Je sais tout ça, Bella.

_ Laisse-la finir, Alice.

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête et reprends

_ Je…J'ai contacté le FBI pour me protéger. Je sais que je suis en danger. Et par la même occasion, ils doivent m'aider à retrouver qui je suis.

_ Hum. Et pourquoi avoir menti?

_ Pour sa sécurité. Moins il y a de monde de prévenus, mieux c'est. Affirme Edward, et je sais qu'Alice ne nous croit qu'à moitié.

_ Et Emmett et Jasper?

J'entends que sa voix est plus rauque au nom de Jasper. Edward et moi échangeons un regard entendu.

_ Ils sont avec moi. Carlisle aussi, enfin, il est consultant pour le FBI.

_ Ne me dis pas que Rose…

_ Non, elle est une vraie infirmière.

_ Dire que j'avais tout sous les yeux, mais rien dans le bon ordre.

_ Pardon, Alice. Je ne voulais pas.

_ Humpf. Je vais avoir du mal à refaire confiance.

Je sens comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Mais je comprends. Je comprends ce qu'elle peut ressentir, j'ai ressenti ça aussi. Plus d'une fois. Surtout avec Jane.

_ Oh mio Dio!

Je me redresse, Edward est tout de suite attentif à moi, mais je sens que je ne peux rien dire devant Alice. Ça la mettrait en danger. Je secoue la tête et me lève.

_ Non, j'ai soif. C'est rien. Continuez.

_ Bella, tu es sûr? S'inquiète-t-il.

_ Si elle te le dit! Edward, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me cacher une telle chose!

_ Il faut croire que tu n'es pas si perspicace que ça, Lyly.

_ Hey! J'avais vu que c'était pas clair!

_ Bon, alors on va te mettre un demi-point pour cet effort.

_ Oh toi! Comment tu peux oser te foutre de moi dans une telle situation? Tu m'as menti tout ce temps! As-tu seulement vraiment fait médecine? comment je pourrai te refaire confiance, si tu m'as menti si longtemps, sur un truc si important.

_ Je n'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai juste pas dit ce que je faisais exactement à la clinique. Mais comprends moi, je devais agir, quand ce type…Non, il était hors de question que je reste sans rien faire.

_ Mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer! Tu aurais été malin

_ Ca n'est pas arrivé. Et puis, tu es ma sœur, Alice.

_ Mouais, facile de dire ça.

Edward passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et souffle. Il ne sait pas comment y faire avec sa sœur. Pourtant, elle sait comment faire avec lui.

_ Sur quoi as-tu encore menti?

_ Sur rien.

Sauf une chose ou deux sur moi. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

_ La prochaine fois, Edward, je te jure que je te coupe l'appareil génital à la pince à épiler! Et tu sais que j'en ai toujours une sous la main!

_ Si tu fais ça, je serai obligé de te faire enfermer pour coups et blessures sur un représentant de la loi dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Ça va te coûter cher, sœurette.

_ J'aimerais voir ça, tiens!

Je m'appuie à la table, celle-là même où Edward m'a fait l'amour et rien qu'à cette pensée, j'en dégouline encore. J'essaie malgré tout de me reprendre, et je les observe. Ils sont complices. Je regrette de n'avoir jamais trouvé ça dans mes 23ans d'existence.

Tout en les écoutant se chamailler, je me souviens d'autres disputes. Celles qui me mêlaient à mon mari et sa sœur. Jane Volturi.

À cette évocation, je frissonne. Ma belle-sœur était un véritable monstre. D'un regard, tous ceux qui avaient tenté de s'en prendre à elle avaient fini jeté en prison, dans le meilleur des cas. Et avec moi, elle me traitait comme une moins que rien, c'était souvent que nous nous engueulions, prêtes à nous battre. Comme si cette fille pourrie gâtée allait avoir le dessus sur moi. Mon père m'avait appris à me défendre, à tuer si besoin…

Quelques coups à la porte me sortent de mes pensées. Je croise le regard d'Edward. Je sais qu'il a saisis que je viens de me souvenir de certaines choses. Des choses capitales, d'ailleurs. Je me rapproche du canapé. Alice m'étudie, elle a compris quelque chose aussi. Je tente un sourire, et m'assois.

_ Il y en a encore beaucoup qui vont nous faire une crise? Demandé-je.

_ Rosalie, peut-être. Mais je pense qu'elle fera ça à Emmett.

_ Alors autant que je ne sois pas là!

_ Non t'as raison. Ça risque de saigner!

Nous nous sourions, et elle me prend la main.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi pour leur botter le cul à ces enfoirés qui s'en prennent à toi.

Je grimace, il y a bien assez de monde à mon goût prêt à se battre.

_ Hey, Eddy, depuis quand tu me piques mon infirmière?

La voix d'Emmett retentit soudain et nous levons les yeux au ciel.

_ Je ne te la pique pas, c'est pour Bella.

_ Et ELLE vous emmerde. Je rêve ces mecs qui parlent de nous comme si on n'était pas là!

_ Et encore, tu les as pas vus parler de nos performances. Assure Alice en la saluant.

Rose se tourne alors vers moi. Elle m'observe d'un œil critique.

_J'aime pas ces marques à ton cou, ma belle. Et puis, il va falloir me payer plus cher pour faire des allers et venues ici. Je ne fais rien gratis, même pour tes beaux yeux.

_ Désolée, Rose.

_ Et combien tu prends à Emmett?

_ Mary! Espèce d'obsédée.

Les fille rient, alors qu'Emmett s'offusque et que Jasper et Edward se dirigent vers le couloir. Il doit y avoir un bureau.

_ Tu nous expliques? Demande Rose en sortant ma boîte de comprimés.

J'en prends un, et ferme les yeux. Ça tombe bien, les filles commencent à me donner la migraine, et je perds un peu le sens des réalités.

_ Oh! Edward, Emmett et Jasper sont du FBI, Bella est sous leur protection.

_ Euh, tu rembobines?

Rose s'assoit sur la table basse. Et se relève une seconde après. Elle porte la main à sa poche de jean, et en sort un paquet de clopes. En un temps record que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer, la cigarette est allumée, et elle ferme les yeux. Elle relâche la fumée, doucement. Comme si elle cherchait à reprendre son calme. Elle me lance alors un regard inquisiteur, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit à travers moi. Elle m'incite à répondre.

_ Mais il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Vous savez toutes les deux que je suis malade. Mais ce que Isabelle et Mary cachent et bah c'est mon passé, et le danger qui me guette.

_ J'avais vu juste, alors.

_ Ouais.

_ En même temps, Emmett ne peut être qu'un agent du FBI, avec les pec qu'il a, je vois pas comment ça peut être autrement. _(N/Anghju : ben moi je le vois bien aussi en… attends… je cherche !)_

En disant cela, elle se relève et rejoint Emmett qui est resté à nous observer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avance d'un pas sûr, dominateur. Emmett déglutit avec difficulté, son regard passant sur tout le corps de Rosalie.

_ Il semblerait, oui. Dit Alice en réponse à Rose, pendant que celle-ci se penche nonchalamment sur l'oreille d'Emmett.

_ Alice! Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu…Je parle, en gardant un œil sur Rosalie. Emmett est devenu blanc comme un linge, et une bosse sans équivoque apparait à son entrejambe.

Avec Alice nous échangeons un regard amusé.

_ Si tu veux t'amuser, Alice, j'ai jamais été possessive, et cette fois, je te le laisse si tu le veux

_ Oh non! Emmett n'est vraiment pas mon type! Rassure-toi.

_ Elle aime beaucoup le style Jasper en revanche. Insiste Isabelle et Alice ne nie pas.

_ Mouais, si tu le dis. Rosalie hausse les épaules puis revient s'assoir en face de nous.

Elle fait le tour du salon, du regard, puis elle repose les yeux sur mon cou.

_ Mais pourquoi le FBI?

_ Alors là! Je ne me souviens de rien, Rose, je te rappelle. Je sais juste que j'ai fait appel à eux pour me protéger.

_ Ouais, mais, le FBI ne protège pas des particuliers sans raison.

_ Pour mes beaux yeux, alors.

Ça sent le roussi. Si les filles s'engouffrent dans les failles, je les mets autant en danger que moi. Et je ne peux pas laisser les Volturi mettre la main dessus. Ça signerait leur arrêt de mort. Soit mort par une balle dans la tête par l'un des hommes de mains des Volturi, soit lors d'une ''mission'' qu'ils leur auraient donné.

Ou alors je divague. J'ai des tonnes d'images qui commencent à se superposer dans mon esprit. Mon reflet sous plusieurs coupes de cheveux, ma mère vers qui je cours en riant…

Je secoue la tête, je fatigue. J'ai besoin de dormir. Ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis au moins deux jours, depuis que j'ai fui de la clinique.

_ Non, je n'y crois pas. Il y a anguille sous roche, et si les mecs ne parlent pas, j'ai toujours des calmants qui annulent toute résistance.

Rosalie va d'un pas énergique vers le couloir, Emmett en vient au même moment.

_ Rosie, tu as l'air furieuse.

Sans répondre, Rosalie lui donne une gifle. Emmett ouvre des yeux exorbités, se frottant la joue. Ça en serait hilarant si la vie de mon amie n'était pas en danger.

_ Rose, s'il te plait. Tu divagues. Tenté-je de la raisonner.

_ Et pourtant, elle a raison! Intervient Alice.

_ Les filles, c'est dingue ça, on ne peut pas vous laisser seules une minute, vous perdez la tête.

_ McCarthy, dis-moi la vérité, ou tu peux dire adieu à mon cul pour tirer ton coup! _(N/Anghju : tout de suite les arguments de choc !)_

_ Rosalie, Alice…S'il vous plait.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau explose. J'entends les voix des filles, mais aussi celle d'Emmett. Et puis deux bras viennent me soutenir quand je me sens glisser au sol. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, et tout tourne autour de moi.

_ Putain de protection psychique…Ai-je le temps de dire avant d'avoir la tête qui part en arrière.

_ Bella! Merde, vous pouvez pas faire atten….

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de plié ! Lol**

**Nous nous déchargeons totalement de la responsabilité de la perte même partiel, voir total de vos p'tites culotes mesdames**

**Alors vos impressions ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**A vos marques, prêt, feu REVIEWS !**

**C'est un bon anti déprime ! :)**

**Un gros bisous à dans quinze jours.**

**Ciao Spuffy et Caro**


	8. Chapter 8

**L'heure est grave! Caro et Spuffy sont en pleines dépressions! La raison? Le manque de reviews: 38 reviews alors que 121 alertes ont été enregistrées…Nous mourons! Au secours! Lol**

**En tout cas, nous remercions tout le monde, c'est un pur plaisir d'écrire, et encore plus d'avoir vos avis ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Marion: merci toi^^**

**Et un énorme bisou à tous les lémoniaques, on vous adore!**

**Spuffygirl en profite pour se faire de la pub, bah oui, hein! Lol venez faire un tour sur ma fiction: Pardonne-moi : http : / / www. Fanfiction . Net /s / 5954891 et dites moi tout^^**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture, en remerciant encore et toujours Anghju pour ses supers commentaires ;)**

**7-**

**BELLA POV**

_ Noooon ! ! !

Je me redresse, désorientée. Où suis-je Que se passe-t-il, bon dieu

_ Bella, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien. La douce voix d'Edward me rassure. Il est assis à mes côtés, une main sur mon épaule, l'autre tourne mon visage vers lui.

_ Edward, c'est…Mon père a été assassiné, je les ai vus faire.

Je m'effondre dans ses bras, contre son torse. Il m'enserre contre lui, une main joue dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser. Je pleure silencieusement, et tente d'oublier l'image de mon père, une balle dans la tête, le visage déformé par les coups qu'il a reçus. Je plisse les paupières l'une contre l'autre, les poings serrés.

J'avais été proche de lui pendant mon enfance. Nous nous baladions souvent mains dans la main avant notre déménagement. Et puis il avait été renfermé et plus jamais je n'avais vu son sourire. Il m'évitait le plus souvent.

_ Qui, Bella ? De quoi t'es-tu souvenue ?

Edward prend mon visage humide entre ses mains. Il veut m'aider. Mais je refuse de me souvenir encore.

_ C'était pas joli à voir en tout cas. Assure Isabelle avant de reprendre. Avec tout ce sang qui giclait.

_ Elle s'est amusée à en parler après, cette salope. Ce que je peux la détester ! S'indigne Mary.

_ De qui parlez-vous, les filles ? Arrêtez vos énigmes, on n'a plus le temps, Bella est vraiment en danger si elle ne se souvient de rien.

Je me tends, et une boule se forme dans mon estomac à la simple évocation de ce risque de revoir Alec. Jane. Et Aro. Des trois, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire. Je relève les yeux sur Edward, et reprends la parole.

_ Aro Volturi m'a mariée à son fils Alec. Sa sœur, Jane, me déteste. Elle veut me voir morte, comme mon père. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir exactement pour quoi.

Il se crispe et serre les dents.

_ Aro Volturi, du clan Volturi ?

_ La tête pensante du crime organisé en Europe. Acquiescé-je.

Je ferme les yeux, pour me concentrer. Les filles s'enfoncent dans mon cerveau pour me laisser me souvenir.

_ Jane a essayé de me tuer. Alec disait qu'elle tuait déjà des chats à 5ans _(N/Spuffy: clin d'œil gd sœur^^) ( N/Caro : Mdr)(N/Anghju : seulement des chats ? Jane, p'tite joueuse !)_

_ Pauvres chats. Souffle-t-il

_ Après, elle tuait les policiers. Conclue-je.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, nos regards restent soudés l'un à l'autre. Mon cœur commence à peine à se calmer que je le sens s'emballer à la vue des yeux d'Edward où luttent sérieux et luxure.

_ Tu as accepté le mariage pour protéger ta mère ?

_ Co ? Comment tu peux dire ça ?

_ Ton père est mort…Tu ne parles pas de ta mère, mais d'un chantage pour ce mariage.

_ Je crois bien.

_ Cet enfoiré bandait pour Bella depuis des années ! S'écrie Mary.

_ Bah Edward aussi, eh ! Répond Isabelle. Et puis c'était un bon amant !

Je frissonne. On ne peut pas leur demander plus de deux minutes de calme.

_ Il…Est-ce qu'il était violent ? Hésite-t-il

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et baisse les yeux.

_ Une fois ou deux. Avoue-je. Mais il me protégeait aussi à sa manière contre sa sœur. Il ne supportait simplement pas quand j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

Cette fois, Edward me lâche et détourne le regard. Je pose la main sur son bras. Le voir s'énerver de cette manière me fait bizarre. La seule personne à l'avoir fait pour mon bien c'était ma mère.

_ Edward, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas.

Il me regarde à nouveau et me serre contre lui. Sa bouche embrasse mon front, ma joue, puis frôle mes lèvres

_ Je ne te laisserai pas, c'est juré, Bella.

Je relève la tête pour le regarder. Je souris, confiante. Il m'a menti durant deux ans sur son métier, mais pas sur ses sentiments, ni ses intentions envers moi. Nos souffles se mêlent, et je vois la flamme de luxure prendre le dessus dans ses yeux. Je déglutis difficilement pendant que sa main descend sur mon cou, son pouce à l'endroit exact où ma veine palpite plus que nécessaire.

_ Si je le croise, je te jure de lui faire payer tout ça.

_ D'accord.

Il rapproche sa bouche de la mienne

_ Je voudrais tellement te faire oublier tes malheurs.

Pendant qu'il parle, sa main glisse sur ma poitrine. Je gémis quand son pouce commence à titiller ma pointe déjà durcie.

_ Si tu continues comme ça, tu risques de me rendre folle.

_ Je veux juste te faire oublier ton prénom. C'est possible ?

Ses dents attrapent ma lèvre inférieure, en même temps que sa deuxième main entame la même mission que la première sur ma poitrine. J'enroule mes doigts à ses cheveux

_ Edward ! ! !

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et tout en m'allongeant, porte mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.

_C'est déjà bien, tu ne dis que le mien.

Sa langue dessine alors des arabesques sur ma peau. Je tends le cou en arrière, lui donnant meilleur accès.

Il bloque mes deux mains dans une seule des siennes et l'autre frôle mon corps à travers le t-shirt que j'ai enfilé avant de me coucher. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, savourant le plaisir qui commence à naître dans mon corps. Sa main glisse lentement jusqu'à la bordure du boxer. Il pose violemment ses lèvres autour de mon téton droit, et aspire tout de suite. Mordille. J'halète, serre les poings autour de la tête de lit.

_ Edward…S'il te plait…

Il croise mon regard avec un sourire, sa langue lèche ma pointe tendue, et je gémis, totalement sous le charme de cet érotisme.

_ Regarde moi, Bella.

J'acquiesce, et pousse mes hanches vers lui au moment où il se retrouve face à mon intimité. Il sourit devant mon impatience et tourne la tête pour laisser une trainée de baisers mouillés à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Ses doigts jouent alors sur la chair derrière mon genou, et j'écarte encore plus les jambes.

_ Il t'a fait ça, lui aussi, Bella ?

Son nez vient se poser à l'endroit précis où le boxer est trempé. Je cherche ma respiration, incapable de réfléchir. J'avance le bassin vers lui.

_ Bon sang, Edward, je vais plus tenir !

_ Et ça ?

Ses doigts s'appliquent à faire rouler les bords du boxer jusqu'à l'extrémité de mon pubis, le dévoilant à peine. Il y passe ses lèvres, me frôlant. Je frissonne, je deviens dingue.

_ A quoi tu joues, bordel ?

Je me redresse et retire moi-même mon boxer. Je le balance dans la pièce, et ôte par la même occasion mon t-shirt. Je me retrouve nue devant lui, et à voir la bosse dans son pantalon, il aime la vue. Je reste assise, le sexe dégoulinant à l'air, les cuisses écartées.

_ J'ai pas le temps de jouer, Edward.

J'ai une voix rauque, et j'aime l'idée de dominer. Il déglutit difficilement et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je ne le laisse pas réfléchir, j'attrape sa tête et la place entre mes cuisses. Son souffle me parait froid tellement je suis chaude. Chaude comme de la braise, assurait Alec. Edward place de lui-même ses mains sur mes hanches et je sens sa langue passer sur mon intimité. J'accroche mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et penche la tête en arrière.

_ Oh si ! Putana ! Cusi !

Il grogne contre moi, et je sens sa langue qui cherche son chemin jusqu'en moi. Bientôt, il l'accompagne de ses doigts. Son autre main me pétrit le sein, ses mouvements plus rapides me font haleter. Je me courbe et plonge mon visage vers son crâne. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses épaules et il quitte mes profondeurs. _(N/caro : on en sort pas des profondeurs !)(N/Anghju : non, on en sort pas !)_

_ Edw…

Il m'interrompt par un baiser. Je me goûte sur sa langue. Il se redresse et j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je mords sa lèvre, sa main vient se placer dans ma nuque pendant que l'autre baisse son pantalon. Je tremble d'anticipation.

_ Je vais te faire jouir, Bella. Mais j'ai besoin de te sentir maintenant. Pardonne-moi

_ Arrête tes conneries. J'en veux autant.

Je place mes mains sur ses fesses, et y enfonce mes ongles. Il se penche sur mon cou, et en un coup de rein puissant, il est en moi.

_BELLA !

_EDWARD !

C'est comme si nous n'avions pas fait l'amour plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'immobilise, un grognement guttural vient du fond de sa gorge. J'ajuste mon bassin contre le sien et ses mains sur mes hanches, il commence de profonds va-et-vient. Il butte toujours plus loin. Il coulisse parfaitement, et à chacune de ses intrusions, j'entends nos corps claquer l'un contre l'autre. Je me resserre de plus en plus autour de lui, et bientôt je sens la vague déferlante m'envahir.

_T'es juste là. Je t'avais dit, Bella. Tu vas jouir comme jamais. Dit-il entre deux poussées.

Il renforce ses coups de butoir, la sueur se forme sur nos corps. Il place sa bouche sur un de mes seins et je me cambre sous lui. Nos chairs sont l'une contre l'autre.

_ Oui, comme…Oh Oui ! ! Tu…Encore, Edward !

Je ferme les yeux, je savoure mon corps tremblant, mon souffle court. Ses dents qui se ferment sur mon sein.

Son sexe en moi qui m'atteint au plus profond.

_ Tu…vas oublier…ce type…Assure-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ralentit alors la cadence, conscient de me torturer.

Je balance le bassin vers lui, il plonge son regard dans le mien.

_ Tu vas enfin être libre, Bella.

Je déglutis et trouve la force d'affirmer

_ Pas temps que tu me feras pas jouir, Edward.

Ses pupilles se rétrécissent immédiatement, et il hoche la tête.

_ On va voir ça.

Il sort entièrement de moi, je grogne à la perte que cela produit. Il prend ma jambe gauche et la place sur son épaule. Une seconde plus tard, je le sens revenir. Brutalement. Comme s'il me marquait.

J'halète et m'accroche à lui avec force. Nos regards se soudent, et ne se quittent plus.

_ Tu es si serrée, Bella.

_ Hummm…Oui…

J'attrape son cou et le fais pencher vers moi. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes tout de suite, alors je me sens me contracter, et j'hurle mon plaisir dans sa bouche. Il continue ses intrusions encore une seconde, et je le sens se déverser en moi. Ses mains s'accrochent plus fortement à mon corps, comme s'il se retenait à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Putain de merde, BELLAAAA !

Il tombe sur mon côté, et je tourne un visage comblé vers lui.

_ Quoi ? Dis-je, encore essoufflée.

_ Mon père va me tuer.

Je ris doucement et pose ma tête sur son torse.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Tu crois qu'en m'investissant à ce point avec toi, je suis un bon agent de protection ?_ (N/Anghju : oui, oui, oui ! ^^)_

Ses doigts sont dans mes cheveux, et je redresse la tête

_ Tu m'empêches de sombrer, Edward. Et puis, tu es un vrai garde du corps, comme ça.

Il sourit, de son sourire en coin, et embrasse mon front tendrement.

_ Tu es incorrigible.

Je repose la tête sur son torse, j'écoute son cœur reprendre un rythme normal, le regard sur la Lune haut dans le ciel.

_ Demain, j'appellerai les gars, on va retrouver ta mère et on saura tout de toi, Bella.

_ Demain, oui.

Mais pour le moment, je profite de ma béatitude dans les bras du seul homme qui ait jamais compté pour moi.

_ Rosalie et Alice sont venues m'expliquer qu'elles n'aimaient pas ma façon de leur mentir.

_ Je vous l'avais dit, docteur.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Carlisle et moi venons de finir ma séance. Il y tient. Même si je ne fais officiellement plus partie de ses patientes. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que nous nous trouvons dans le salon de l'appartement d'Edward.

Edward.

A ce prénom, je sens un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage. Le second round a eu lieu ce matin, à l'aube. Et j'en suis encore toute émoustillée. Bon dieu, ce mec va me tuer!

Me tuer de plaisir.

_ J'imagine qu'Edward et toi vous vous laissez aller depuis que vous êtes seuls ici.

_ Hein ?

Il vient d'interrompre ma rêverie.

_ Vous inquiétez pas, doc ! Edward prend vraiment bien soin de nous ! Répond Mary.

_ C'est-ce que je craignais. J'espérais qu'il serait plus responsable.

_ Laissez-le, s'il vous plait. De toute façon, je ne suis pas une de ses patientes en réalité, donc, si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui dans chaque coin de cet appartement, je le ferais. _(N/Anghju : Et comment bordel !)_

Carlisle lance un regard inquiet, et même dégoûté, sur les meubles qui nous entourent. _(N/Caro : si il savait ! Ptdr )_

_ Mais ce n'est pas non plus le comportement professionnel qu'il est sensé adopter. Essaie-t-il d'avoir le dernier mot.

_ Et je suis sensée être fidèle à mon mari, surtout en sachant ce dont il est capable.

_ Il doit y avoir prescription, vous êtes sensée être morte.

_ Vous croyez qu'il a cru que j'étais morte, ou que c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que je sois morte ?

_ C'est à toi de me le dire Bella. Est-il capable de ça ?

_ Et même de pire ! S'écrie Mary.

_ Tiens, je croyais que vos voix le défendaient.

_ Plus depuis quelques heures. Depuis que je me souviens de Jane.

Il hoche la tête, et reste pensif. Je romps le silence

_ Que va-t-il advenir de moi, maintenant qu'on sait la vérité ? Je fais partie du clan Volturi…

_ Nous ne sommes pas encore sur de votre implication, Bella. Mais dans tous les cas, rien de bien grave. Du sursis au plus. J'y veillerai, et l'agent Booth aussi.

_ Dans mon état, la prison serait un inconvénient, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous avez surtout été bien trop enfermée malgré votre âge. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, contentez-vous de retrouver des informations sur votre mère, même si grâce aux registres de mariage, nous retrouverons votre nom de jeune fille très vite.

Pour clore la séance, il se lève. J'en fais autant et l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ Merci pour tout, docteur.

_ Ne me remerciez pas encore, Bella. Mary et Isabelle sont encore là.

_ Je crois que je m'y attache, en fait.

Nous sourions et il quitte l'appartement.

Je referme la porte derrière lui, et écoute le silence autour de moi. Ca fait un bien fou. Depuis deux ans, il y avait toujours un bruit de fond, et du blanc. Je me sens presque agressée par le lino gris, et les meubles sombres.

Je file à la douche, j'ai quelques minutes avant que Rose n'arrive avec un sac de vêtements propres et mon traitement.

Edward est parti tôt, une fois le second round terminé, pour rejoindre Emmett et Jasper et surement d'autres agents. En ôtant mon boxer, je me souviens d'Edward dans son costume noir d'agent du FBI. Et mon bas-ventre crie famine comme jamais.

Même l'eau froide n'arrive pas à m'apaiser. Je suis courbaturée et embrasée d'un désir inextinguible pour cet homme.

À la sonnerie à la porte, je jette un peignoir sur mon corps et vais ouvrir.

_ Mon dieu, c'est quoi cette horreur ? S'exclame Rose, et je regarde ce que je porte.

_ Merde, Edward a des goûts de chiotte ! S'insurge Isabelle.

_ Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Rougis-je.

_ J'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Bon sang, heureusement qu'Alice a toujours des trucs en rab !

Elle pose une valise sur le canapé, et j'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_ Euh…C'est pas pour moi, ça, si ?

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, la moitié est pour le pape. Pour qui veux-tu que ça soit, Bella ? Il est temps que tu retrouves les bonnes vieilles habitudes de vrais vêtements, et pas ces trucs immondes que la clinique t'a refilé à ton arrivée.

Elle me met entre les mains une tunique bleu et un jean Slim noir.

_ Enfile ça !

_ Euh..Rose…Je n'ai pas de…

En souriant, elle me tend un ensemble de sous-vêtements noir, en dentelle. Le string est plus petit encore que ce que je pensais. Je murmure un merci gêné et me dépêche de devenir présentable. Je passe la brosse dans mes cheveux quand Rose s'exclame

_ Ca sent le sexe à plein nez cette chambre!

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Et quand je sors, je trouve déjà la moitié des affaires qu'elle a apportées, accrochée dans la penderie d'Edward.

_ Alice ferait une crise en ne trouvant pas de dressing digne de ce nom. Maugrée-t-elle.

_ Je ne reste pas indéfiniment ici, non plus. _(N/Anghju : Pas si sûre…)_

Surtout, ne pas lâcher de bêtises qui compromettraient les mensonges que nous leur avons dit à Alice et Rose.

_ Qui sait ? Tu t'entends bien avec notre cher Edward.

Tout en parlant, elle prend les vêtements que je sors de la valise et les accroche dans la penderie.

_ Ca ne durera pas, Rose. Je suis sensée retrouver ma vie d'avant. Ou du moins, peut-être bien rejoindre mon mari.

_ Ah, oui, j'ai appris ! Bon sang, toi, Bella, mariée !

_ Et oui ! Tout arrive apparemment !

_ Tu n'as pas des trucs à dire ? Tu te souviens de sa tête au moins ? Imagine qu'on l'ait croisé une fois!

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, et semble excitée comme une puce. Elle passe trop de temps avec Alice, elle.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire. Je me suis souvenue de son prénom, mais rien de plus.

_ Et zut ! Moi qui voulais des potins ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on apprend sur les gens à l'HP. Je t'ai dit qu'Emmett était une bombe ? Bon ok, il est du FBI, et je lui ai passé un savon…Mais…Il a su me convaincre de ne pas le quitter.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ J'en connais une qui est accro.

_ Mais non, je m'éclate, c'est tout. C'est Alice qui aimerait bien en tout cas

_ T'inquiète, on va lui arranger un coup avec Jasper, mister zen. S'exclame Mary.

_ Tu as une idée?

_ Séance shopping, et on revient quand on sait que les gars sont présents.

_ Oh non ! Pas le shopping ! Supplié-je, mais personne ne m'écoute.

Je croise les bras, et laisse les filles parler entre elles. Rose n'a absolument pas l'air gênée par mes voix.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se rend compte que j'ai disparu dans mes pensées. Elle se penche sur son sac, et me prend le bras pour m'injecter mon traitement. Je sens la piqûre et m'apprête à râler de ses manières, mais l'aiguille est déjà hors de mon corps.

_ Quelle doudouille! Se moque-t-elle avant de reprendre. Elles ne sont pas si terribles que ça, faut s'habituer.

_ Mouais.

J'hausse les épaules et le silence s'installe entre nous.

_ On peut quand même prévoir des sorties ? Le déjeuner de l'autre jour n'est que reporté, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je pense.

_ Très bien. À demain, Bella. Repose-toi.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, et sort.

_ Un peu seule, enfin ! S'exclame Isabelle.

_ Oui, mais du coup, il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de nous. Se plaint Mary.

Comme pour lui répondre, le téléphone portable qu'Edward m'a laissé sonne. Je l'attrape et vois le numéro s'afficher.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

_ Edward, tu nous manques! S'écrie Mary à peine ai-je décroché.

_ Euh…Toi aussi. Sa voix est formelle. Pas du tout sensuelle.

_ Mouais, on dirait pas. Grogne Mary.

_ Désolé, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de l'appartement. Il y a un agent qui va venir te rejoindre…

_ Pourquoi pas toi?

_ Je dois être sur le terrain, Bella. Mais…Je fais au plus vite. Promets-moi… _(N/Anghju : ça sent le roussi…)_

_ Oui, je promets.

_ On s'occupera avec ton collègue, en attendant ! Assure Isabelle.

_ Je t'attendrai sagement, Edward. Et…Fais attention.

_ Promis.

Il raccroche.

_ Bonjour l'ambiance ! Moi j'attends pas ici, en tout cas. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire. Dit Mary.

_ Et tu veux faire quoi ? Demande Isabelle.

_ Bah…Me gratter !

_ Ah non ! S'insurge Isabelle.

_ Les filles, s'il vous plait. Râlai-je en me levant.

Je me poste devant la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Les voitures passent et repassent, et je me demande pourquoi je vais avoir le droit à un autre garde du corps qu'Edward.

_ S'il est canon…soufflent les filles.

_ Ca suffit, les filles. Laissez-moi.

**EDWARD POV**

Je viens de raccrocher avec Bella. J'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle. Je commence à la connaître et j'avoue que j'angoisse à l'idée de la laisser seule, même si je sais que Paul devrait arriver dans un moment.

Je me réinstalle devant mon bureau, on épluche tout ce que l'ont peut trouver sur les Volturi, et surtout sur cet Alec. Les infos sont disparates, Jazz tente de trouver un certificat de mariage au nom d'Alec Volturi en Italie, mais il n'y a rien. Il a tenté presque tous les pays européens mais a fait chou blanc. On est tous sur les dents, franchement c'est vraiment très compliqué à gérer et je ne parle pas que du coté professionnel de l'histoire.

_ C'est pas possible, on trouve que dalle ! Merde t'es sûr que Bella est mariée à ce foutu Volturi ! ?

_ C'est-ce qu'elle a dit, et vu sa peur je pense que c'est réel, Emmett.

_ J'ai plusieurs Alec Volturi, mais aucun rapport avec celui qu'on cherche, Edward !

_ Je sais Jazz. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on sait ?

_ On sait qu'elle s'appelle Isabella. Son père Charlie, elle est née en Italie, il y'a environ 23 ans.

_ Oui Jazz, je pense que son deuxième prénom est Mary, comme l'une de ses voix.

_ Euh, ouais, elle a du vivre aux États-Unis, un bon moment. Elle parle sans accent.

_ Exact Emmett. On peut peut-être faire un regroupement d'infos et voir ce que ça donne sur le web. On se sert de mots clefs en fait.

_ Ô point où on en est Jasper, fonce. Dis-je dépité.

Jasper écrivait encore plus rapidement que d'habitude. Emmett commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, tapant ses doigts sur la table. C'est vraiment exaspérant. _(N/Anghju : la dream team en pleine action ! Youhou !)_

_ Stoppe Emmett ! Ou j'te jure que j'demande à Ed de te couper les doigts !

_ T'as qu'à accélérer !

_ Et toi le faire !

_ On s'concentre les gars !

Jazz replonge dans son ordi, moi je fais les cent pas dans la pièce. Je vais finir par me retrouver à l'HP mais pas en immersion cette fois ci.

_ J'ai quelque chose ! S'exclame Jasper.

Je me précipite vers Jazz.

_ Montre.

_ Regarde Edward, c'est dans les faits divers.

Je lis à haute voix.

_ Un accident effroyable c'est produit la nuit dernière aux environs de Washington. Charlie Swan, son épouse Renée et leur fille de dix ans ont perdu la vie après que leur voiture ait effectuée une violente sortie de route, les tuant sur le coup. Charlie Swan était connu des services de police, il avait témoigné dans le procès de Caïus Volturi, cet homme d'affaire Italien serait membre d'une organisation mafieuse sévissant dans beaucoup de pays, dont les Etats Unis avec ses deux frères, Aro et Marcus Volturi. Grâce au témoignage de Monsieur Swan, Caïus Volturi a été condamné à la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité pour malversations financières, rackettes, et fraudes fiscales à Washington, il y a trois semaines. En effet Monsieur Swan avait travaillé pendant des années pour eux. Le condamné avait promis de se venger. D'après une source proche de l'enquête leurs corps ont été carbonisés suite à l'incendie découlant de cet accident.

_ Wow ! mauvais karma !

_ T'as raison Em, mais à priori ça sent la magouille, c'est signé !

_ Oui logiquement s'il a témoigné, c'est certainement en échange de quelque chose.

_ Comme un changement d'identité avec le FBI, Edward ?

_ Par exemple Jasper. Sors moi ça sur papier.

_ Vous pensez à ce que j'pense ?

_ Ouais Jazz, c'est un coup monté. Y'a pas de photo d'eux dans l'article ? Demande Emmett.

_ Si regarde.

Jazz clique sur le lien et une photo de la famille apparait.

_ On dirait bien que c'est elle. Même si elle n'a que 9ans sur la photo. On peut pas la vieillir ?

_ Oui grâce au logiciel. Regardez en un clique c'est fait.

_ En un clique c'est fait. Minaude Emmett.

Au bout de cinq minutes le fameux visage apparut.

_ Je crois que là y'a plus d'doute.

_ Ouais même si elle est vachement moins figée dans la vie et quand même plus jolie.

_ Emmett c'est un vieillissement probable par rapport à une vieille photo, pas une vrai photo ! S'exaspère Jasper _(N/Anghju : respire Jazz !)_

_ Donc si Charlie Swan a témoigné, il a du être mis sous protection et qui s'en occupe…

_ Bah évidement nous et les Marshall.

_ Oui Emmett donc…

Jasper sort l'article sur papier.

_ Donc on a forcément un dossier sur eux ! S'exclame Jasper.

_ Enfin on avance…Souffle Emmett.

Jasper tape frénétiquement sur son clavier.

_ Comment ça accès limité ! ! ? ?

_ Quoi Jasper ! ?

_ Et merde ! C'est pas possible ! Putain j'le crois pas ! On n' a pas l'accès !

_ Attends je vais essayer.

Je tape mon mot de passe et là idem que pour Jasper. Je réessaye, mais rien.

_ Bah voilà ! On a que dalle maintenant ! Se désespère Emmett.

_ Jasper donne-moi le dossier, je vais voir Booth.

Je prends les papiers et je cours littéralement vers le bureau de mon patron, c'est bien la première fois !

Je glisse dans le couloir et manque d'embarquer quelqu'un. Je crois que c'est Tanya, mais je n'ai même pas un regard pour elle. Maudite chaussure de ville !

Je cogne à la porte.

_ Entrez !

_ Monsieur.

_ Agent Cullen, décidément on a presque la famille au complet ! Rit mon boss.

_ Edward.

J'adresse un signe de tête à mon père en guise de bonjour.

_ Du nouveau ?

_ Oui patron. Ceci.

Mon chef se met à lire silencieusement, et le tend à mon père une fois terminé.

_ Ca c'est du lourd ! Les Volturi. Des années qu'on essaye de les coincer. Cette histoire avec Swan me dit quelque chose. Je dois regarder.

_ On a essayé mais notre accès est restreint.

Il m'autorise à m'asseoir. Je prends place auprès de mon père.

_ Oui le tien.

Il me nargue en plus.

_ Voilà nous y sommes, alors Charlie, Renée et Isabella Swan. Ils ont été placés sous protection à partir du moment où Swan est venu nous voir. Il a joué les sous marin pendant quelques mois, et on les a extrait en urgence six mois plus tard. Il a été témoigné, mais les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes pour incriminer les autres membres de la « famille ». On a changé leurs identités, Isabella a changé pour Mary Wilder. Ils ont déménagé à Forks, une petite ville dans l'état de Washington. Ils étaient toujours sous surveillance, mais ils ont disparu de la surface de la terre, il y a cinq ans, du jour au lendemain.

_ Il semblerait qu'on ait retrouvé au moins Isabella, mais Charlie lui est mort, quant à sa mère, Bella n'en sait rien.

_ Ca lui reviendra Docteur ?

_ Sûrement, ça commence déjà. Les souvenirs affluent de plus en plus.

_ C'est une bonne chose, maintenant il faut qu'on ait la confirmation de ce mariage.

_ Je sais patron, mais on a rien trouvé au nom d'Alec Volturi et d'une Isabella.

_ Je pense que si ce que Bella nous a affirmés sur son mari est vrai, c'est quelqu'un de têtu, qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. C'est une sacrée revanche sur le traitre qui a envoyé son oncle en prison. D'après les informations que le FBI a récolté sur lui, j'ai établi un profil, il est loin d'être terminé. Je pense qu'il est imbu de lui-même, qu'il déteste qu'on lui résiste, qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et s'il ne l'obtient pas naturellement il le prendra par la force. Il est certainement colérique, avec des accès de violence qui peuvent aller très loin. Donc si j'étais lui, et que je vouais une véritable obsession pour elle, mais qu'elle m'échappait, je trouverai un moyen de l'obliger à la récupérer par tous les moyen. Je pense que la théorie d'Edward sur le fait qu'il se soit servi de sa mère est plus que possible. Bella est son trophée, il doit pour cela l'exposer aux yeux du monde. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit caché bien au contraire. La cérémonie a du avoir lieu dans un endroit très guindé, je suppose qu'il a même obligé Bella à se marier sous son faux nom, juste histoire de nous prouver qu'il est plus fort que le FBI. Montrer aussi à Isabella qu'il avait la main mise sur sa vie, que jamais elle ne pourrait lui échapper. C'était son trophée, après avoir tué son père et menacé sa mère. Il a vengé son oncle et obtenu la fille du traitre en prime. Il l'a surement exposée.

_ Ok, bon on fait quoi alors ?

_ On doit faire d'autres recherches en incluant toutes les possibilités, agent Booth. Depuis la date de sa disparition jusqu'au moment où on l'a trouvée sous ce tas de cadavre.

_ Donc tu veux dire que c'est pas par les voix officielles qu'il faut chercher ?

_ Tout à fait Edward.

_ Bien.

Mon boss prend son portable.

_ Agent Witclock, faîtes moi une recherche sur le web sur Mary Wilder et Alec Volturi, vous incluez le mot mariage.

_…

_ Au fait c'était pour hier.

Il ferme son téléphone et me fixe.

_ Alors comment se passe la coloc à quatre ?

_ La coloc à quatre ?

_ Oui Isabella, Mary, et…

_ Isabelle. Le coupe mon père.

Mon paternel pose son regard sur moi, il a un léger sourire, celui qui dit « t'es dans la merde! » Mais il ne dit rien. Merci papa.

_ Euh, très bien. Mais elles ne sont pas tout le temps là.

_ Bah j'sais pas la dernière fois, elle voulait te tuer, alors.

D'accord, il me tutoie. Je suis mal.

_ On a discuté, on s'est expliqué.

_ Expliqué hein ?

D'accord, il n'est pas dupe, ça je le sais. Mais de là à enfoncer le clou. Merde ils ne peuvent pas foutre la paix à ma libido deux secondes. _(N/Anghju : Euh…. Non impossible ! Hihi !)_

_ Et sinon, comment se sent-elle ?

_ Mise à part qu'elle a une peur bleu de ce qu'elle risque par rapport à la loi, pas trop mal.

_ Elle ne devrait pas être trop inquiétée. Surtout si elle nous aide à les coincer. Mais la priorité c'est de mettre la main sur cette taupe.

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

_ On cherche patron, mais ça prend du temps.

_ Et pourtant va falloir activer, j'ai un patron moi aussi et il s'impatiente. Sans compter que j'ai une folle envie de me la faire.

On frappe à la porte, et Emmett et Jazz font leur entrer en trombe.

_ J'ai trouvé, ce type est complètement dingue, mais j'ai trouvé ! S'exclame Jasper. Regardez !

Jasper nous montre un papier. Mon patron nous en fait un résumé.

_ Ca sort d'un magazine people !

_ Je sais chef, c'est complètement dingue !

_ Alors, ils se sont mariés à Monaco sur un yacht, rien que ça ! Vous aviez raison Doc ! Ils disent qu'Alec Voltri a épousé Mary Wilder 18 ans ! L'enfoiré ! C'était là ! Sous notre nez ! Ah il est beau le FBI ! Il a même vendu les photos de la noce ! ! Regardez -moi ce mec, il est si fier, quel connard !

_ Par contre ça a pas l'air d'être la joie pour Bella ! Déclare Emmett.

_ Elle a l'air terrorisé surtout !

Booth porte à mon attention les photos, c'est bien Bella. Mais son regard est vide, si ce n'est cette pointe de terreur dans ses yeux. Quant à Alec, son sourire est carnassier, il enserre la taille de Bella, fortement. On peut voir ses mains s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. J'ai encore plus envie de le tuer.

_ La question c'est comment les Volturi ont mis la main sur eux alors qu'ils étaient sous notre protection ?

_ Déjà la taupe agent Cullen ?

_ Peut-être.

Mon cellulaire se met à sonner, me sortant de mon analyse.

_ Agent Cullen.

_ C'est Paul.

_ Ouais t'es avec Isabella.

_ Euh pas exactement…

_ Comment ça pas exactement.

_ Elle n'est pas là, quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne.

_ Et merde ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

_ Reste chez moi ! J'te rappelle !

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, et me pince l'arête du nez, cette fille va me tuer !

_ C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Isabella n'est plus chez moi patron.

Booth abat son poing sur la table.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Elle va me rendre dingue cette fille!

En général quand on arrive au tutoiement, c'est que ça va être ma fête.

_ Bienvenue dans mon monde. Marmonnée-je

_ T'as fait quoi encore Cullen !

_ Rien du tout !

_ Vous vous êtes engueulés ? !

_ Non pas ces derniers temps !

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Mais rien, on ne s'est pas disputé, c'est tout !

Mais il est bouché ou quoi ?

_ Mais menotte la au lit cette fille ! Chacun son tour après tout ! _(N/Anghju : Oh ouais !)_

Très classe mon chef, me rappeler ça, c'est vraiment sympa.

_ Elle est sous ta responsabilité ! Je croyais que tu contrôlais la situation ! Mais t'as foutu quoi avec elle depuis qu'elle est chez toi ? Continue t-il.

_ Moi j'ai peut-être une idée. Intervient Emmett hilare.

Merde y fait chier celui-là, il peut pas fermer sa grande gueule. _(N/Anghju : Oh non surtout pas ! Continue mon Em' !)_

_ Ô merci McCarthy pour ton intervention vitale ! Enrage Booth. Bon vous foutez quoi encore ici ? Trouvez là ! Une idée Doc ?

Mon père se lève.

_ Isabella a assimilé énormément de choses ces derniers temps. Elle doit avoir besoin de faire le point, le tri. Puis aussi de relâcher la pression. Elle ne doit pas être très loin, je suis certain qu'elle reviendra.

_ Ouais mais on a pas le temps d'être certain. Je vais envoyer des agents en civil dans l'quartier. Bah, vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il gèle à pierre fendre ! Dégagez et retrouvez là !

_ Oui patron !

Nous sortons de la pièce en courant, sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte du bureau. Nous passons par nos bureaux pour récupérer nos armes de service.

Direction l'ascenseur, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'avance pas. L'attente est interminable. Je m'impatiente déjà. Bella va finir par m'achever.

Enfin les portes s'ouvrent, on s'engouffre dedans. Tout va au ralenti. Le parking s'ouvre à nous. On court tous les trois vers ma voiture. Je passe en glissant par-dessus le capot de la voiture, Emmett à l'arrière, Jasper devant. Tout est réglé comme du papier à musique.

Je démarre en trombe, gyrophare allumé, les pneus crissent sur l'asphalte. On sort rapidement du parking, et je prends la direction de mon appart.

_ Tu baisses dans mon estime mec ! Me lance Emmett.

_ Ah ouais et j'peux savoir pour quelles raisons.

_ Parce qu'avant t'étais capable de retenir n'importe quelle fille avec ta queue. Et la plus tu la baises et plus elle se tire !

_ Tu sais quoi Em ? Va t'faire foutre !

C'est hilarité générale.

J'éteins les sirènes à environ un pâté de maison de chez moi. Histoire de passer inaperçu, enfin inaperçu trois mecs en costumes noirs, c'est pas gagné. _(N/Anghju : Et puis on ne parle pas de n'importe quel mec !)_

Je dépose la voiture à l'intérieur du parking, On s'en extrait rapidement. Je commence à désespérer de garder Bella en vie.

_ Emmett, Jasper, rejoignez Paul. Moi je vais voir Sam. S'il y'a quelqu'un qui est au courant de ce qui se passe dans le quartier, c'est bien lui. Peut-être qu'il a des infos.

On se sépare, je cours littéralement vers le club de sport. Ma cravate s'envole. Je sens la colère monter en même temps que l'inquiétude. Elle m'avait promis de rester chez moi, et voilà qu'elle joue les filles de l'air.

En trois minutes j'y suis. Je pousse la porte, Sam discute dans un coin avec Embry. C'est son cousin et il est aussi agent du FBI.

_ Salut Edward !

_ Salut Sam, Embry. Il faut que j'te parle cinq minutes.

_ Wow t'as perdu quelque chose ?

_ On peut dire ça.

_ La chose que t'as perdu, elle est pas brune, cheveux mi-long, de taille moyenne, et de jolis yeux marrons ?

_ Ouais, tu l'as vu où ? Quand ?

_ Y'a cinq minutes, ici.

_ Merde tu sais quelle direction elle a pris ?

_ Euh laisse-moi réfléchir…

_ Putain Sam, c'est pas drôle !

_ Ok…les sacs de sable Edward.

Sam se lève, moi je comprends que dalle. Je suis complètement à l'ouest.

_ Les sacs de sable ?

_ Suis-moi. Elle est là.

_ Comment ?

_ J'en sais rien, elle est arrivée tout à l'heure, elle semblait un peu perdue. Mais elle avait un sweat de Quantico. J'me suis doutée qu'elle n'était pas d'la maison, alors si elle ne l'était pas mais que…

_ Je vois tu t'es dit qu'elle sortait peut-être avec un agent ou…

_ Ou…donc je l'ai convaincue de frapper quelques sacs, histoire de l'occuper, et qu'elle se défoule un peu. J'lui ai passé des fringues, elles étaient à Emily.

_ Merci Sam.

Je sors mon portable et envoie un SMS pour prévenir les autres.

_ Tu éclaires ma lanterne Edward ?

On s'éloigne un peu. Je lui déballe ce que je sais.

_ J'comprends mieux ta réaction de l'autre jour.

_ Ouais.

_ Elle te tient mec, tu vas faire quoi ?

_ J'en sais rien, trouver des réponses, faire le ménage.

_ Je parle de ton implication personnelle Edward, pas de ton professionnalisme. J'te connais t'as débuté avec moi. T'es un bon agent n'en doute jamais.

Sam a toujours été un homme sage, de très bon conseil.

_ Je sais… c'est compliqué en fait. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais…

_ Je vois. On va la retrouver ?

J'hoche la tête en guise d'accord. Elle est bien là, en débardeur blanc et short noir. J'suis à deux doigts de baver.

Sam me referme la bouche d'un doigt sous mon menton, et me colle une tape derrière la tête.

Elle est en train de se battre avec Leah, la cousine d'Emily, elle aussi fait partie de la maison. Bella est très concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Elle enchaine les coups de pieds et poings avec une rare dextérité.

Elle m'impressionne. Emmett et Jasper viennent de nous rejoindre. Ils se saluent avec Sam.

_ Et bah elle est plutôt en forme la disparue. J'parie 20 $ sur Bella.

_ Pari tenu ! Scande Jasper.

_ Vous êtes deux barges. Soufflée-je.

_ Pourquoi t'as peur que ta jolie protégée gagne un autre bleu ? Plaisanta Emmett.

_ Elle se débrouille bien. Elle a un jeu de jambe vraiment intéressant, et son corps s'équilibre parfaitement.

_ Alors ça pour s'équilibrer Sam, il s'équilibre demande à Edward !

Je ne réponds rien, je le laisse dire.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle a forcément fait du close combat. Même plusieurs, et elle a du commencer jeune.

Bella intercepte un coup de pied de Leah avec ses gants et le retourne d'un coup sec. Leah se retrouva à plat ventre sur le tapis. Après l'avoir aidé à se relever, Bella lève les yeux vers nous. Elle se fige immédiatement. Leah suit le mouvement de Bella en notre direction.

_ Leah, viens me voir.

_ J'arrive Sam.

Après un dernier salue, Leah quitte Bella sur le ring.

_ Au fait c'est quand tu veux pour la revanche Bella.

_ Euh ouais, pourquoi pas.

_ Bon Emmett, tu viens on a des trucs à faire.

_ Des trucs ?

_ Oui Em !

Jazz lui colle une tape derrière la tête.

_ Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Bye vous deux.

On se retrouve face à face, elle baisse un moment les yeux et va pour descendre du ring. Je lui tends la main et l'aide.

Elle est nerveuse et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je défais ses gants, un par un et ses bandages.

_ Tu es fâché ?

_ Si je suis fâché ? Voyons voir…Déçu est plutôt l'mot ! Merde Bella tu m'avais promis de rester à l'appart ! !

_ Je…suis désolée…J'avais juste besoin de prendre…l'air. _(N/Anghju : Ben oui !)_

_ Tu sais ce qui s'passe quand tu veux prendre l'air seule ? Non ? Et bien je vais t'le dire ! A chaque fois c'est comme si on déclenchait le plan ORSEC mais en vingt fois pire. Tous les agents te recherchent ! Sans compter que je deviens dingue systématiquement, et j'te parle même pas de mon patron !

_ Déso…

_ Ô non faut que tu arrêtes de t'excuser ! Je veux simplement que tu comprennes qu'à chaque fois que tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu te mets en danger ! _(N/Anghju : *tremble*)_

_ J'ai compris.

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, et je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Ok, il faut qu'on parle au calme, j'ai des choses à te dire. Alors va prendre une douche, je t'attends.

_ Dis Edward, tu viens nous frotter le dos ?

_ Mary ! Désolée. Souffle Bella en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pratiquement en courant

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Lui frotter le dos ! Ouais entre autre. Je rejoins Sam dans la pièce à coté.

_ Elle prend une douche. Maugrée-je.

_ J'ai cru saisir.

_ Cette fille va me tuer ou même pire me faire virer.

_ Zen Edward. Tu ne le penses même pas.

_ Peut-être. N'empêche que…

Sam pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Elle a été enfermé pendant plusieurs années, c'est normal qu'elle ait besoin de respirer. En plus elle commence à se souvenir, il faut qu'elle décompresse et toi aussi.

Nous arrivons dans l'appart. Jasper et Emmett sont installés dans le canapé devant la télé, avec deux bières.

_ Allez y les gars faîtes comme chez vous !

_ Mais c'est-ce qu'on fait vieux !

_ J'avais remarqué Em !

Jasper éteint la télé, il se lève et ramène les différentes infos que l'on a trouvé tout à l'heure sur Bella. Je lui propose de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

_ Ca sent pas bon tout ça Mary !

_ Ca pue même Isabelle !

Les filles sont de retour, Bella stresse.

Je m'assieds face à elle sur la table basse. Jasper me donne les articles, tandis que je tends les photos à Bella. Je lui souris, je veux qu'elle se détende. Mais quand son regard se pose sur la photo du mariage, une expression de dégoût se porte sur son visage. Je vais tuer ce mec.

_ Voilà en fait on a trouvé des infos sur toi et ta famille. Tu t'appelles Isabella Mary Swan, tu n'as pas 23 mais 22 ans et tu es née à Florence. Ton père travaillait pour les Volturi. Interpol, le FBI cherchaient à les mettre à mal, et c'est là que ton père est intervenu. Mais il n'a jamais donné aucune explication sur la raison qui l'a poussé à les trahir. Le FBI a fait croire à votre mort après le procès qui a condamné Caïus Volturi pour malversation financière entre autre à la réclusion à perpétuité, sans remise de peine possible.

Je fais une pause dans mon récit pour observer sa réaction, mais elle est calme, trop calme. Elle hoche la tête et m'encourage à poursuivre.

_ Le FBI vous a installés à Forks une petite ville de l'état de Washington, sous le nom de Wilder . Vous étiez toujours surveillés, mais il y a quatre ans vous avez disparu de la surface de la terre. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, on en a aucune idée, mais on a retrouvé ta trace un an après, au moment de ton mariage avec Alec Volturi, mais pas sous le nom de Isabella Swan, mais Mary Wilder. Le mariage a eu lieu à Monaco, ils on même vendu les photos de la Noce à un grand magazine. C'est tout ce qu'on sait. Mais nos suppositions tiennent la route. Ton père a été tué, et tu as du épouser Volturi pour protéger ta mère.

_ Ok…le silence s'installe. Bella réfléchit ou assimile. Mais pourquoi Alec ne m'a pas tuée moi aussi ? Pourquoi vouloir m'épouser ?

_ On ne sait pas Bella, on pense que tu es en quelque sorte un trophée. C'est peut-être une manière de dire que même si ton père les a trahis et affaiblis, on n'échappe pas à la famille Volturi. Suppose Jazz.

Ses yeux fixent un point imaginaire. Elle semble perdue dans ses souvenirs.

_ Ô non ça on n'y échappe pas ! Ma mère en sait quelque chose…Aro…

Je tente d'en savoir plus.

_ Ta mère ? Bella y s'est passé quoi avec ta mère et Aro Volturi ?

Elle secoue la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus !

Elle bondit hors du canapé et se prend la tête dans les mains avant de se soutenir le dos au mur. Elle glisse le long de la paroi et se recroqueville. Je la rejoins et m'agenouille devant elle.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains. Je veux la rassurer.

_ Hey, c'est pas grave Bella. Ca va te revenir, on a fait déjà énormément de progrès.

_ Je voudrais me souvenir…mais… je…

Je l'aide à se relever, elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage. J'embrasse son front délicatement quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

Je m'écarte d'elle. Bella rougit, et Emmett rit.

La porte sonne.

_ Edward ! C'est moi ta sœur ! Rhabilles toi et ouvres !

_ Alice ! Arrête de gueuler comme un putois, j'arrive !

Je fais signe aux autres de tout ranger, les papiers, les photos que Bella vient de voir et je me dirige vers la porte pour ouvrir à mon démon de sœur.

Elle se rue littéralement dans l'appart, suivie par Rose qui me pousse du chemin.

_ Mais j'vous en prie les filles, ravagez tout !

Je secoue la tête d'exaspération, mon appart a toujours été un hall de gare, mais ces derniers temps on bat des records

_ Ô toi ça va le menteur !

_ Sympa sœurette.

_ Salut Emmett !

_ Hey salut à toi aussi petit lutin joyeux !

_ Jasper. Murmure ma sœur.

_ Bonjour Alice.

Rose embrasse Emmett d'un baiser bien sonore.

_ Rose de mes nuits.

_ Musclor. Susurre Rose.

_ Quand je pense que c'est Rose qui trouvait que la chambre puait le sexe ! Alors on s'demande bien avec Mary ce que vous sentez tous les deux ! !

Les voix sont de retour et bien en forme en plus. Manquait plus que ça !

_ Voilà avec Rose on a eu une idée !

_ Aie j'crains l'pire !

_ Et pourquoi ça Edward ?

_ Ô pour rien…

_ Ce soir Bella ! C'est le grand soir !

Alice prend les mains de Bella et la fait tourner, sous le regard terrorisé de cette dernière. Rose les rejoint, elle attrape Bella par les épaules.

_ Ce soir on sort ! S'écrie t-elle.

_ Que…quoi ?

_ Oui ! Oui ! Bella ce soir, on t'emmène !

_ Non, vous ne pouvez pas, pour la très simple et bonne raison que…

Alice a les poings sur les hanches, ça me rappelle notre enfance, il manque plus qu'elle tape du pied et c'est la même chose.

_ Ô que non messieurs on a tout prévu ! Vous êtes censés la protéger ? Donc vous venez avec nous ! Point barre !

_ Alice c'est pas aussi simple que ça, il y a une marche à suivre.

Je veux lui faire entendre raison.

_ Ô oui comme de coucher avec elle, ça fait partie de « la marche à suivre » ? (_N/Anghju : qu'est ce que tu es boulot-boulot Alice !)_

_ Hey ! !

Bella et moi avons réagi de concert.

_ Ô ça va vous deux ! On est pas stupide, dès qu'on a le dos tourner j'suis sûre que vous vous sauter dessus comme des vrais lapins !

Je croise le regard de Bella, elle est en rogne et je sens qu'elle risque de balancer par l'intermédiaire de ses colocs des choses qu'elle risque de regretter amèrement.

_ Il vaut mieux être des lapins qu'une fille qu'est pas foutu de se faire tirer par…

Je lui pose la main sur la bouche. Non seulement j'ai franchement pas envie d'entendre la suite et je pense que les autres non plus.

_ Excusez-nous deux s'condes.

J'entraine Bella dans la chambre, juste le temps que l'orage passe.

_ Zen Bella. Respire.

_ Nan mais Mary a raison ! De quoi j'me mêle, ça la r'garde pas !

_ Je sais, mais la situation est un peu compliqué, alors on s'détend. Je crois que Bella n'échappera pas à la soirée. Alors vous allez être très gentilles les filles, et disparaître un moment. Enfin le temps de la soirée. Je veillerai sur Bella.

_ J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Pleurniche Bella.

_ Ecoute, ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir, mais Alice et Rose ne lâcheront rien. Il y'en a juste pour quelques heures.

_ Premièrement, je ne suis pas sociable. Pendant deux ans, je n'ai vu personne, et si on me reconnait et si…

Je la serre dans mes bras, et embrasse son front.

_ On s'détend Bella. C'est juste une soirée entre amis.

_ Ô ouais, avec des amis qui sont armés jusqu'aux dents je suppose.

_ C'est vrai, mais c'est juste pour ta sécurité.

_ Et si tu les envoyais bouler. Susurre t-elle.

Bella joue avec ma cravate, je sens déjà les prémisses de l'excitation pointer le bout de son nez, enfin de ma queue. C'est franchement pas le moment.

_ Bella…

_ Edward ?

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Je la repousse.

_ Bella. Grondée-je. On ne peut pas faire ça. C'est pas le moment.

_ Vire les, y'a pas d'heure pour les braves.

On toque à la porte.

_ Bon les addicts du sexe ! J'arrive plus à tenir Alice, sans compter que Bella doit se préparer. Alors Edward, tu vas ôter tes sales mains du corps de Bella, et dégager de cette chambre.

_ Je te signale Rose, que c'est mon appart, ma chambre et que si t'es pas contente tu peux changer de crémerie ! !

_ Rho Edward t'es vachement négatif comme mec ! On s'demande ce que Miss Bella t'trouve ?

_ Mise à part qu'on dirait un dieu vivant, qu'il est gentil et que c'est une bête de sexe ! Et son costume noir me fait mouiller ! Pas grand-chose !

J'affiche un sourire suffisant, après tout avant d'être agent du FBI, je suis un mec, et j'adore qu'on parle de mes prouesses sexuelles.

_ Merci les filles.

_ J'le pense vraiment moi.

Bella pose une main exploratrice sur mon torse. J'me suis fait avoir ces paroles venaient bien de Bella. Je déglutis, je commence à m'y perdre.

Nos mains s'égarent sur le corps de l'autre. Je suis en ébullition.

_ Je crois qu'on s'égare. Soufflée-je.

Bella acquiesce et rougit. Rose débarque dans la chambre une main sur les yeux.

Je m'écarte de Bella, et me lève. Je tente de cacher mon problème très proéminant.

_ Je vous laisse.

_ Oui dégage ! S'exclame ma sœur qui vient de nous rejoindre. Faut qu'on l'habille !

Là je panique, je connais ma sœur, elle va encore exagérer, et moi je vais encore devenir dingue. Ce serait possible que les filles qui entourent ma vie, ne vivent pas que pour me rendre encore plus barge que je ne le suis?

C'est sur cette réflexion que je quitte la chambre. Emmett et Jasper sont toujours dans mon salon. Emmett se goinfre de chips.

_ Bon nous on va s'changer ! On prend la Volvo, et toi ton Aston ? Propose Jasper.

_ Ouais on va quand même pas rentrer à pince.

Mon Aston Martin, c'était un cadeau de mon grand père Cullen. Juste avant qu'il ne décède. Alice avait eu une Porsche jaune qu'elle avait choisi.

_ Oui mais j'te préviens, Emmett n'y touche pas !

_ Hey et pourquoi donc môssieur ! ?

_ Peut-être parce que tu as réformé trois bagnoles de service en un mois !

On se toise, on se dévisage.

_ C'était pas d'ma faute Edward !

_ Bah voyons !

_ C'est un véritable barbare avec ses caisses ! Confirme Rosalie.

Bella sort de la chambre avec Alice. Elle est magnifique. Sa robe est noire, elle semble satinée. Son dos est nu, et il y a un joli décolleté. Ce soir elle signait ma damnation. Je lui souris et me dirige vers ma chambre pour me changer.

NOTE: dites -nous tout!

Et surtout, à dans 15jours^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Nous nous excusons pour le retard, mais les journées ne sont pas assez longues! Pardonnez-nous seigneurs car nous avons pêché….Ok, ok, j'arrête mon délire (ne me frappe pas, Caro, ne me frappe pas!) lol**

**Toujours un grand merci pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, vos ajouts en alertes et favoris. Ça nous booste, vous avez pas idée! Et ça le serait encore plus si on avait autant de favoris et alertes que de reviews (sifflot)**

**Voici quelques réponses**

**Patiewsnow: merci beaucoup, on s'efforce de bien raconter tout ça ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas, Booth a une manière particulière de réagir lol**

**PrinceTonGirl818: voici la suite. Ça te plait? **

**Fanny: ton encouragement a porté ses fruits comme tu vois ;) dis nous tout**

**Amimi: on rentre et on sort comme dans un moulin par ici, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en fout pas! En même temps si c'est pour avoir des bons moments lol Merci**

**Marion:toujours au rendez-vous toi! Merci**

**Ptitesfrimousses: *Caro et Spuffy se concertent du regard**elles acquiescent* c'est unanime, on adore tes adjectifs en -isme lol *elles hochent toutes les deux la tête devant l'ado attardée* DEAL!**

**Floreence: tu as de la chance, les 15jours n'étaient que quelques jours pour toi lol mais cette fois pas de faveur mdr Promis, on fera attention pour savoir qui parle ;) merci en tout cas.**

**De plus, nous souhaiterions signaler une fiction trèèèès bien, allez donc y faire un tour^^ http : / / www. Fanfiction .net / s / 6018615/ 1 / La_ business_ woman_ le_ Docteur_ et_ les_ conséquences**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture tout en remerciant chaleureusement Anghjulina pour ses commentaires et sa relecture. Tu nous manques!**

**8-**

**BELLA POV**

Je l'ai laissé me convaincre. Je suis vraiment dingue. Folle à lier même. Sérieux, qui accepterait de sortir dans cette tenue ? La robe m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux, découvre presque toutes mes épaules en un décolleté presque plongeant, et le moindre coup de vent montre bien plus que je ne le voudrais de mes jambes.

Et puis ces chaussures! Y a au moins dix kilomètres de talons, je resterais bien les yeux fixés au sol pour éviter toute chute.

Bon, évidemment, en voyant le regard qu'Edward lance en me voyant sortir de la chambre, ça compense. Il me déshabille des yeux. Je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur lui. Sa cravate noire, sa chemise blanche. Mhh !

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure en croisant son regard brûlant. Il déglutit avant de me passer devant en direction de sa chambre.

_ Bon, nous on va se changer, on vous retrouve quelque part ? Demande Jasper

_ Oui, va donc te changer, Jazz, ensuite on s'occupe de toi. Lance Mary.

Il me lance un regard perplexe, mais Rose intervient

_ On a pensé au Bones. Allez vous préparer tranquillement, et quelque chose de classe, les mecs, hein !

_ On est toujours classe, Rose.

_ Mhh oui, enfin, il y a classe et classe, Em. Hésite Alice en détaillant son costard.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Allons-y, sinon on y est encore demain matin.

Jasper prend Emmett par la manche et le guide vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Bien, ça c'est fait. Maintenant, ma chère Bella, parlons peu, parlons bien. Je compte sur toi pour rendre mon frère fou de désir.

_ Fou de jalousie, ça marche aussi. Assure Rosalie en vérifiant son maquillage dans le miroir dans la salle de bain.

_ Les filles, je ne sais pas si…

_ Hey ! Un mec fou de jalousie est toujours meilleur au pieu !

_ En parlant de mec au pieu…Commence Isabelle

_ Les filles, je peux me débrouiller seule, d'après vous, pourquoi j'ai choisi le Bones pour ce soir ?

_ Je ne sais pas Alice, pour me faire flipper ma première sortie après deux ans d'enfermement. Proposé-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé.

Veillant à ne pas froisser ma robe, j'efface les plis invisibles du dos de la main, me demandant ce que cette soirée allait m'apporter. Après tout, depuis deux ans, avec tous mes ennuis qui refont surface, je peux craindre le pire pour cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Arrête, Bells, je suis sûr que tu adores l'idée ! Et puis, j'ai bien décidé de mettre Jasper Whitlock dans mon l…

_ Pitié, Lyly, épargne moi ! Et j'aimerais autant que ça ne soit pas avec mon collègue…Râle Edward en nous rejoignant.

Je reste bouche ouverte, cherchant de l'air, quand je détaille son jean qui dessine ses hanches, sa chemise beige ouverte aux deux premiers boutons, et surtout, son blouson posé nonchalamment sur son épaule.

_ Edward ! Arrête d'écouter aux portes!

_ Je n'écoute pas, Lyly, tu parles trop fort.

_ Youhou, Bells, la Terre appelle Bella. Respire. Se moque Rosalie.

Elle passe sa main devant mes yeux, moqueuse.

_ Ferme la bouche, Bells. Insiste-t-elle en me pinçant l'épaule.

_ Hey ! Tu permets, j'admire le spécimen. _(N/Anghju : nous aussi…)_

_ Hum…On pourrait aussi y aller. Si tu as cette réaction maintenant, comment ça sera quand tu le verras sur une piste de danse ! Rit Alice en me tendant la main.

Edward lève les yeux au ciel et enfile sa veste en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il vérifiait de tout avoir sur lui.

_ Elle tombera dans les pommes. Répond Rosalie en mettant une chiquenaude sur ma joue.

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de mon état de pur ébahissement et suis les filles jusqu'à la Porsche jaune d'Alice.

_ Avec ça, c'est sûr que tu vas te mettre quelque chose sous la dent, Alice. Assure Isabelle.

Je passe la main sur la carrosserie. Je n'ai jamais été fan des voitures, mais je sais reconnaitre les belles voitures. Italie oblige !

_ Je t'emmène, Bella ? Propose Edward, et sa voix de velours me rend toute chose.

_ Non ! Tu l'auras pour toi tout seul tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, cette soirée est sensée être une soirée entre filles, alors bas les pattes ! S'insurge Alice en me poussant sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture.

Rosalie prend place sur le siège passager, Alice au volant, et Edward est toujours sur le trottoir. Je soude mon regard au sien. Il brûle d'un désir pur, et mon bas-ventre fait des siennes.

_ Combien de temps va s'écouler encore avant qu'Edward nous prenne contre un mur? Demande Mary dans une plainte.

_ Bella ! Tu es pire que accro !

_ Je me soigne. Assuré-je dans un sourire alors qu'elle démarre sur les chapeaux de roues.

En un instant, Edward est hors de vue. Alice met la musique à fond et avec Rose, elles commencent à chanter par-dessus les paroles. Je m'enfonce dans le siège et regarde les lumières défiler devant mes yeux.

Étrangement, je me sens en sécurité alors que je devrais être en panique. N'importe qui bossant pour les Volturi pourraient me reconnaitre et vendre la mèche. Et je serais de nouveau face à Alec.

_ Nous y voilà, mission de ce soir, les filles, se dégoter un mec pour la nuit. Lance Alice, et je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Des larmes de soulagement. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie si à l'aise.

_ Voire plus si affinités. Ajoute Rosalie en lorgnant déjà sur les voitures autour de nous.

Nous passons nos bras les uns au dessus des autres, et faisons quelques pas ainsi avant de nous mettre dans la file d'attente pour entrer au club.

Parmi cette foule, je tente de faire le vide. M'amuser. Retrouver un semblant de plaisir de vivre. C'est ça mon objectif pour ce soir.

_ Cap à 3h, les filles! Murmure une brune devant nous en jouant du coude sur ses amies.

Sans grand intérêt je tourne les yeux dans la direction qu'elle désigne.

_ Oh bordel de merde! Lance une blonde pulpeuse en remontant ses seins dans son bustier.

_ Je prends le grand brun.

Avec Rose et Alice nous échangeons un regard complice. En silence, nous écoutons les commentaires de ces pouffiasses en chaleur. Quel plaisir cela va-t-il être de voir leurs têtes d'ahuries quand les garçons vont nous rejoindre!

_ Prédateurs. S'esclaffe l'une d'elles.

J'acquiesce sans un mot. Il n'y a que ça pour décrire les trois agents du FBI qui marchent vers nous, avec assurance, décontraction, et un putain de sex appeal.

Edward est à tomber, mais je dois reconnaitre la classe qu'Emmett et Jasper ont respectivement avec un t-shirt noir à manche courte, un regard de chasseur, et une chemise négligemment laissée par-dessus le pantalon.

_ C'est mon homme, ça. Souffle Rosalie quand il lui sourit.

_ Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Dit Edward avec emphase tout en prenant ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

Je frissonne déjà, et la soirée ne fait que commencer !

_ Messieurs. Répondis-je en ayant conscience des regards meurtriers des femmes autour de nous.

_ Et si on entrait ? Propose Jasper en présentant son bras à une Alice complètement charmée.

Nous acquiesçons et avançons. Edward tient ma main dans la sienne et se penche sur mon oreille

_ Tu es absolument magnifique dans cette robe.

Sa voix résonne au plus profond de mon être, et je sens un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres. Je reprends précipitamment ma respiration quand il passe un bras dans mon dos, frôlant délibérément ma peau nue pour me laisser entrer devant lui.

J'ai alors l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde. Un monde fait de calme et de classe attitude. Les gens sont répartis autour des tables, ou autour du bar sur la droite. Les jeans rivalisent avec les tenues de soirées. Les couples avec les groupes.

_ Que la fête commence. Lance Alice en allant vers une table au fond de la salle. Une table entourée de fauteuils sombres.

Nous la suivons. Au fur et à mesure que nous passons devant les gens accoudés au bar, ou autour de la petite piste de danse, je sens le bras d'Edward se resserrer autour de ma taille.

_ Que veulent ces dames ? Demande Emmett

_ Hum Je prendrai bien le brun baraqué là-bas. Sourit Rosalie, et tous nos regards vont dans la direction qu'elle indique.

_ Mouais…Je suis plus baraqué que lui. Boude Emmett et Alice et Rose éclatent de rire.

_ Un sex on the Beach, alors.

_ Deux ! Lance Alice en lorgnant sur Jasper.

_ Et toi Bella ?

_ Euh…Je ne sais pas…

_ Oh allez, Bells !

_ Je ne sais pas ce que j'aime. Avoué-je et Emmett sourit.

_ Un peu de tout alors.

_ Emmett ! Grogne Edward.

Emmett et Jasper partent alors au bar passer la commande. Je laisse mon regard s'habituer à l'ambiance de la salle. Des jeux de lumières traversent l'espace, entre la piste et le bar éclairés par des néons de couleurs, et les tables à la lampe claire. La musique crée un fond calme, permettant les discussions, mais aussi de danser si l'envie nous prend. Je ferme les yeux et écoute les paroles de celle qui passe.

(Feelin Good, Pussycat Dolls)

_Been flying high You know how I feel Sewn in the sky You know how I feel _

Je me laisse bercer par le rythme langoureux, et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

_Breeze drifting on by You know how I feel It's a new a dawn And a new day And a new life for me And I'm feeling good So good, yeah _

Je répète les paroles, doucement. Autour de moi, Rose et Alice discutent de je ne sais quoi. Et sur mon bras gauche, je sens les doigts légers d'Edward. Je me concentre sur son toucher, et les sensations qui naissent en moi.

_Dragon fly out in the sun You know what I mean Don't you know? Butterflies all having fun You know what I mean Sleeping peacefully is done That's what I mean And this old one Is a new one And the right one for me For me _

Je rouvre les yeux et croise son regard. Il est brûlant. Je plonge dans ses iris émeraude et reprends à mon compte les dernières paroles.

_You know how I feel You know how I feel You You know how I feel Feeling good I'm feeling good I'm feeling good Feeling good _

_Feeling good It's a new dawn It's a new day It's a new life for me_

Inconsciemment je me suis rapprochée de lui, nos souffles se mêlent. Ses doigts viennent se perdre dans la mèche de cheveux que Rosalie a laissée sur mon visage.

_ Et voilà, un bon Chianti pour l'Italienne de la place! Lance Emmett en s'asseyant lourdement à ma droite, à côté de Rosalie.

_ Ah…Euh, merci.

Je me tourne vers les autres, et vois leurs sourires entendus. Je prends le verre de vin qui m'est destiné et y trempe les lèvres avec appréhension.

_ Rose, je crois que ton baraqué de t'aleur t'a repérée. S'amuse Alice en zyeutant vers Emmett pour voir sa réaction.

Réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre quand Emmett prend le visage de Rose dans ses mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Bon sang ! Mais il y a des chambres pour ça !

Je détourne le regard pendant que Rose enserre ses bras autour du cou d'Emmett. S'ils s'y mettent tous les deux, on finira tous au poste pour exhibitionnisme.

_ Rem ! Rem !

Edward n'a pas l'air à l'aise, surtout que sa main se resserre furieusement sur mon genou.

Monsieur a l'air assez étroit comme ça dans son pantalon sans que nos amis en rajoutent. Je lui souris, et lui fais un clin d'œil. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette allure aguicheuse, mais je me sens capable de tout ce soir.

Hum…Finalement, le plan d'Alice n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Je ne vais pas regretter d'être venue.

_ Em ! Râle-t-il encore quand Emmett ne s'est pas écarté, bien au contraire.

_ Bon, là, ça craint ! Rose ! Intervient Alice en lui tirant sur le bras.

_ Mhh…Pardon…Mhh…Mais quand la bête est de sortie, on peut difficilement lui échapper. Ricane Rosalie en piquant des baisers sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Un compagnon qui sourit bêtement. Edward passe son bras derrière mon dos pour frapper l'épaule de son collègue.

_ Du calme, vieux ! La soirée commence juste.

_Oui, tu peux parler.

Edward lève les yeux au ciel, et moi je rougis, piquant le nez dans mon verre.

_ Ah ! Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est juste une super soirée? Demande Emmett en attaquant sonWhisky and the Rock

_ Très. Sourit Jasper et je vois son regard plonger dans le décolleté d'Alice.

Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir pour laisser place aux paroles d'Isabelle, mais je la referme et lorgne dans la direction de mon amie. Je lui fais de gros yeux éloquents et elle fait comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

Bon sang ! Elle sait être le pire lutin qui puisse exister au monde, mais quand il s'agit d'harponner un beau mâle, y a plus personne !

_ Qui danse avec moi ? Lancé-je.

Après tout, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je tends la main vers Alice avec un sourire. Elle me le rend, et se lève à son tour.

_ Attention les mecs, nous voilà ! Décide-t-elle et je me tourne vers Rose pour voir qu'elle a aussi compris ce qui se passait.

Notre petite Alice fuit devant son homme.

_ Attendez-moi les filles ! S'écrie Rosalie en se détachant des bras d'Emmett.

Nous joignons nos mains pour atteindre la petite piste, et malheureusement, une fois sur la piste, je sens tout mon courage s'évaporer.

_ Ah non ! Tu danses, Bella. Alice me retient en devinant mon état.

_ C'est que…

_ Y a pas à savoir danser, Bella. Bouge ton corps. M'incite Rosalie en commençant elle-même à marquer le rythme d'un balancement des hanches.

(Boys, Boys, Boys, Lady Gaga)

_Hey there sugar baby Saw you twice at the pop show You taste just like glitter Mixed with rock and roll I like you a lot lot Think you're really hot hot _

En un clin d'œil, nous sommes toutes les trois embarquées dans les paroles.

Je me tourne vers notre table. Je vois à peine Edward, ses yeux verts me dévorent pourtant, je le sens.

_I know you think you're special When we dance real crazy Glamaphonic, electronic, disco baby I like you a lot lot All we want is hot hot _

Dans un sourire, je fais abstraction de la salle entière. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi.

Dès le moment où Alice a parlé de soirée, j'ai su qu'il ne s'agirait que de préliminaires avant de se retrouver entre nous.

C'est le refrain, et Alice et Rose se mettent chacune à mes côtés. Nos regards se croisent, nous jouons les unes avec les autres. Nos hanches allant et venant l'une vers l'autre.

_Boys boys boys We like boys in cars Boys boys boys Buy us drinks in bars Boys boys boys With hairspray and denim Boys boys boys We love them! _

Nous répétons les paroles dans un cri de guerre, les poings vers le ciel. Et quand la musique s'arrête pour enchainer sur autre chose nous nous prenons dans les bras en éclatant de rire. Deux minutes de pure éclate.

Encore secouées d'un fou rire, nous rejoignons les garçons. Ils n'ont soudain plus vraiment l'air très fiers.

Emmett bave littéralement en nous détaillant sans gêne. Jasper tente de garder un air impassible, mais visiblement, le corps d'Alice excité par la musique l'excite aussi.

Et bien sûr, je finis par le plus beau.

Edward déglutit avec difficulté, et ses yeux passent lentement le long de mon corps, n'oubliant aucun recoin.

_ Ca donne soif, tout ça ! S'exclame Rosalie d'une voix profonde, et Emmett hoche la tête vigoureusement.

Pour une fois qu'il est bouche bée. Je ris en prenant mon verre aussi. Par-dessus, je jette un œil à Jasper et Alice. Puis je me tourne entièrement vers Edward. Cette fois la lueur de désir ne peut pas se cacher. Je pose la main, l'air de rien, sur sa cuisse. Il reprend avec difficulté sa respiration.

Un petit moment passe, où nous sommes tous concentrés sur nos couples. Je m'appuie contre le torse d'Edward. Son bras passe sur mon côté, sa main se pose sur mon ventre tendu du désir qui commence à me consumer. Sa main chaude se soulève au rythme de ma respiration, d'une manière hypnotique. Son souffle sur ma peau me procure de délicieux frissons et je m'abandonne à l'éveil de mes sens. Je tourne le visage vers lui, les lèvres dans son cou. Il avale une gorgée de sa boisson, et je fais passer le bout de ma langue sur sa peau. Ses doigts se resserrent autour du verre mais aussi sur mon ventre. Et son sexe durcit encore plus dans mon dos. Je rigole doucement.

Ça fait un bien fou. Ne pas porter attention au monde qui m'entoure. Faire comme je l'entends sans craindre les foudres d'un mari jaloux et possessif. Avec cette pensée me reviennent les paroles d'Edward. Alec me considérait comme un trophée. Et c'est bien cela qui a poussé Jane à me haïr encore plus. Déjà que j'étais la fille de mon père, il fallait que son frère s'entiche de moi, et la délaisse.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Murmure Edward dans mon oreille et je reviens au présent.

_ Non, ça va.

_ Tu es sûr ?

Il baisse les yeux vers moi, une lueur inquiète brille en fond de son désir. J'hoche la tête en souriant légèrement. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment en lui parlant de cette explication de la haine de Jane. Je lui dirai plus tard. De toute façon, si j'ai bien compris, il faudra bien que je me remette bientôt dans ma peau. La peau d'Isabella Mary Swan qu'Alec Volturi a épousée pour se venger. Mais pas ce soir.

Edward m'embrasse alors, chastement.

Et juste comme ça, le charme qui s'est installé se rompt, et nous reprenons tous conscience de la présence des autres.

Avec Alice et Rose nous échangeons un sourire complice et ravi.

_ Demain, Bella, tu fais quelque chose de spécial ? Demande Alice en attrapant son cocktail.

_ Euh…Je jette un coup d'œil à Edward. Non, j'ai juste mon rendez-vous avec Carlisle.

_ Parfait ! Tu es donc à la maison à 14h zéro, zéro, j'ai des choses pour toi.

_ Alice, je me permets d'intervenir…Il y a une procédure à suivre. Assure Jasper et je l'embrasserais bien pour le remercier. Toutefois j'attends la réponse d'Alice qui ne se décide pas à ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire.

_ Et c'est Bella qui était sensée s'évanouir ! Rit Rosalie en secouant l'épaule d'Alice.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Edward a l'air ravi par la non réaction de sa sœur.

_ Et bien ! Jazz, tu peux venir quand tu veux ! C'est bien la première fois que ma chère jumelle se fige ainsi quand on lui dit non.

_ Méchant ! Le réprimandé-je en vrillant mon regard au sien.

_ Tu n'as pas idée. Susurre-t-il dans mon oreille et je ferme les yeux, je pince les lèvres pour éviter qu'un quelconque gémissement d'anticipation ne les franchisse.

_ Mais, je dois bien faire essayer mes créations à quelqu'un. Se plaint Alice en battant des cils.

Ça y est, elle se réveille ! Alléluia !

_ Oh mais ça sera possible dans quelques jours. Quand les dispositions seront prises. Assure-t-il en se penchant en avant comme s'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux.

_ Bien ! Alors dès que c'est fait, on se fait journée entre filles, toutes en lingerie à la maison ! S'enthousiasme Rosalie.

Bien sûr, tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Ceux des hommes sont lubriques. Et moi je rougis à la pensée des idées qui leur viennent.

Ces mecs ! _(N/Anghju : *soupire*)_

_ Quelques jours ? Ce n'est pas possible plus tôt ? Insiste Alice, une main délibérément sur le bout de son genou, attendant que Jasper l'attrape.

Un Jasper qui tente de garder sa voix calme et indifférente, mais qui ne l'est décidément pas quand il souffle sa réponse

_ Je fais des merveilles en général, je peux toujours tenter cette fois encore.

Alice lui tend un sourire ravageur, bat encore une fois ou deux des cils, puis elle se rejette contre le dossier de son fauteuil en croisant les jambes. Les dévoilant par la même occasion sous sa robe bustier bleu.

La tension sexuelle est palpable dans notre groupe et il me semble que les gens autour de nous la sentent aussi.

Un moment de blanc s'installe, nous nous dévisageons, et j'ai soudain besoin de me lever. De me rafraîchir.

_ Je reviens.

Je pose mon verre, la main d'Edward glisse le long de ma jambe gauche et m'électrise.

S'il ne me rejoint pas, je saute sur le premier inconnu qui passe.

Je lui lance un sourire et me dirige vers ce qui me semble être la direction des toilettes.

J'attends moins de deux minutes pour atteindre un couloir fermé par deux portes aux extrémités, et sentir les bras d'Edward me pousser contre le mur d'en face.

_ Bon sang, tu m'as rendu fou, Bella.

Il passe ses mains sur mes cuisses, et prend mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné et urgent. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, et gémis quand nos langues se trouvent. Je suis déjà à bout de souffle quand il me soulève, et plaque son sexe tendu contre mon intimité, mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

_J'ai besoin de toi, Edward….Maintenant ! M'écrié-je en sentant une de ses mains s'attaquer à mon string.

_ Oh oui, tu peux avoir besoin de moi, Bells. Tu vas me supplier…

Il prend ma lèvre supérieure entre ses lèvres et l'aspire tout en faisant jouer son pouce sur mon clitoris. Je m'accroche encore plus à ses épaules, mes hanches dansant d'elles-mêmes sur sa main.

_ Arrêtes de jouer, Cullen. Grondé-je en plongeant la tête dans son cou. Oh !

Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mes lèvres quand deux de ses doigts m'assaillent en même temps. Je gémis et tends la tête en arrière. La sienne se trouve alors mieux devant ma poitrine. Du bout du nez, il repousse le tissu de ma robe, et il grogne quand il se rend compte que je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge. Il flatte immédiatement mes seins de sa langue et augmente le rythme de ses doigts en moi. Je suis au bord du gouffre, j'halète totalement, et ses doigts se recourbent en moi.

_ Edw….

Il bloque la fin de mon cri en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je tire sur ses cheveux, il soude nos regards, ses mains se replacent sous mes fesses. Je l'embrasse avec fièvre, nos langues dansent ensemble. Je glisse une main entre nous, et défais sa ceinture. Il m'aide d'une main et dans un dernier regard il vient en moi.

_ Oh bordel ! Tu es si serrée, Bella.

_ C'est si bon.

Je commence à onduler sur sa queue. Il réajuste sa prise sur moi, et pose une main à côté de mon visage au mur.

Je sais que n'importe qui du personnel en particulier peut venir, et nous surprendre, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je me concentre seulement sur mon corps qui ne se résume à cet instant plus qu'à mon intimité humide et déjà au bord de l'extase.

_ Plus fort, Edward. Soufflé-je en m'empalant plus vivement sur lui.

_ A tes ordres, Bella.

Il accélère ses coups de reins, venant toujours plus profondément en moi. Ses dents viennent mordiller mon lobe d'oreille et je sens mon ventre palpiter.

_ Tu es si près, Bella.

_ Oh oui…Encore…

Je ferme les yeux, et cherche ses lèvres. Je frôle sa mâchoire, je sens comme elle est contractée sous l'effort qu'il fait pour nous conduire au septième ciel. Il tourne la tête et prend mes lèvres en même temps que sa main qui était au mur se saisit de la mienne pour la plaquer violemment là où était la sienne. Nos corps claquent alors contre le mur, l'odeur de sexe se répand autour de nous.

Dans un dernier mouvement, Edward se retire et me pénètre à nouveau avec force.

Nous jouissons à l'instant, étouffant nos cris dans la bouche de l'autre.

Je tremble littéralement quand il plonge son nez dans mon cou. Il nous laisse ainsi, pour nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle. Mes doigts jouent dans ses cheveux, nos cœurs cognent d'un même mouvement.

_ J'espère ne pas y avoir été trop fort. S'excuse-t-il en me remettant à terre, les pans de ma robe sur mes jambes.

Je lui lance un regard éloquent.

_ Je crois avoir demandé cela.

Il me fait alors son sourire en coin, et je me sens défaillir. Je pique un baiser sur ses lèvres, le cœur toujours aussi affolé dans ma poitrine. Je me sens bien avec lui. Nos regards restent souder un instant, sa main se pose sur ma joue. De la tendresse, c'est tout ce qui nous traverse en ce moment.

Et puis, la musique à côté nous ramène à l'endroit où nous sommes. Nous tournons la tête vers la salle à trois pas, et je l'entends soupirer. Je souris

_ Je crois qu'il faut aller les affronter à nouveau.

_ Je le crains.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, je craque encore.

Je fais alors un pas pour revenir vers les autres, Edward prend ma main dans la sienne et entrecroise nos doigts. Inconsciemment, je sais que c'est mal. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça.

Mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ce sera jamais.

Je serre mes doigts sur sa main et nous retournons vers la table ensemble.

En approchant, je remarque l'absence d'Alice et Jasper. Tous deux sont sur la piste de danse, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, sur ce slow. Il me semble reconnaitre un Hit de quelques années : '_Because Of You'_ de Kelly Clarkson. Edward et moi échangeons un sourire.

Emmett et Rose sont quant à eux, affalés, c'est le mot, dans le canapé, entièrement inconscients de ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

_C'est comme ça que tu assures la sécurité de Bella? Demande Edward en s'asseyant, m'attirant contre lui.

Je secoue la tête, amusée, et vois le regard d'Emmett qui se reconnecte avec la réalité.

_ Dixit celui qui s'est évaporé pendant près d'une demi-heure.

_ Et tu as compté ? M'insurgé-je.

_ On est pro ou on l'est pas ! Sourit Emmett en bombant le torse.

_ J'y crois pas ! Alors ce que font Edward et Bella est plus important que moi ? Fait semblant de s'offusquer Rosalie.

Elle se détache de l'embrasse d'Emmett et croise les bras d'un air têtu.

_ Oh que non, Rose de mes nuits.

Il se rapproche de son oreille et à voir le sourire de Rose, il sait faire avec les femmes.

_ On en a perdu deux, en tout cas. Je désigne Alice et Jasper.

_ Bah il était temps ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient flamber tous seuls!

Nous rions en regardant le couple évoluer. Jasper a les mains sur les côtes d'Alice, alors qu'elle a les bras autour de son cou. Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé, contre l'épaule d'Edward et me laisse bercer par la musique. Edward joue avec les cheveux qui se sont défaits de mon chignon. Cet homme est parfait. Un bon ami, un bon amant. Je souris. Je m'accroche à lui de plus en plus. Pourtant, étant donné ce que je suis-une schizo mariée à un psychopathe-, je sais que ça sera toujours impossible.

Et cette pensée me tue.

_ Dites-moi messieurs, comment vous compter protéger notre jeune amie ici présente, si vous êtes aussi absorbés dans autre chose que sa protection?

La voix de Booth nous ramène tous au présent, derrière lui, je vois Jasper raccompagné Alice parmi nous. _(N/Anghju : grillés les cocos !)_

_ Patron. Commence Edward, mais Emmett l'interrompt

_ Vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, Edward se charge personnellement de sa protection.

Je baisse les yeux, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

À côté, il me semble qu'Edward tend le menton avec défi, et que Booth se tend. Je l'entends reprendre son souffle, comme pour se calmer, et il déclare

_ Outre l'agent Cullen, quelqu'un d'autre est sur l'affaire?

_L'endroit est clean, patron. Intervient Jasper.

_ J'en ai rien à faire, Whitlock ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici, en particulier avec ceux qui sont après elle ! Vous êtes tous inconscients !

Il se retourne et fait signe à deux hommes derrière lui. C'est alors que je me rends compte qu'il était en mission, et non en repos. Edward se lève, et m'entraine avec lui.

_ Cela ne se reproduira plus

_ j'ai déjà entendu ça, Cullen. Ramenez-la, et veillez à ce qu'elle ne soit plus vue dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Alors c'est vous Booth, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire…

_ Alice, il a raison. L'interrompt Edward.

_ Mais non! Pourquoi la garder prisonnière ainsi!

Je tourne un regard surpris à Edward puis à Booth.

_ Bella n'est pas prisonnière, Alice. C'est quand même dangereux de la mettre à la vue de tous ainsi, alors qu'elle est en danger et qu'on ne sait pas encore grand-chose à ce propos. Dit Edward, mais en me regardant moi, comme pour me convaincre.

_ Whitlock, j'ai du boulot pour vous. Enchaine Booth avant de se tourner vers Emmett. McCarthy, ramenez-donc ces demoiselles chez elles. Sans y rester, cela va de soi.

_ Euh, bien sûr, boss.

Booth regarde notre petit groupe avec un air suffisant. J'ai presque l'envie de lui arracher son sourire et de le lui faire bouffer.

Presque.

La fête est finie. Nous repartons tous vers les voitures respectives. Jasper monte dans celle de Booth. Un Hummer noir démarre au même moment que la voiture d'Edward, et nous colle au train.

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et ferme les yeux. L'air frais de la nuit me fait frissonner. Edward pose la main sur ma cuisse, je mets la mienne sur la sienne.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

_ Non, mais je vais devoir y aller.

_ Oui.

_ Paul et Embry resteront en bas. Et je reviendrai aussi vite que possible.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu as peur ?

_ Je m'interroge. Ça avait l'air si urgent.

_ Nous nous en occupons. Contente-toi de retrouver tous tes souvenirs.

_ Et si je ne voulais pas me souvenir ?

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que ça signifierait reprendre la vie d'Isabella Swan.

Il fronce les sourcils et me jette un coup d'œil interrogateur.

_ Tu es Isabella Swan.

_ Non, là, c'est Bella que tu as en face de toi. Bella et ses deux colocs. Et si la vie d'Isabella ne me plait pas ?

_ Tu pourras reprendre la vie que tu souhaites, Bella. Faire ce que tu veux.

_ Mhpf ! Mariée !

_ Ca peut se négocier. Assure-t-il d'une voix soudain emplie de colère.

Je regarde son profil se dessiner dans la pénombre, éclairé parfois pas les lumières de la ville.

Je serre mes doigts sur sa main. Je sais que mes peurs sont parfois irraisonnées. Mais là, je vais me souvenir, et ensuite quoi ? Redevenir celle que j'aurais du être sans ces deux ans d'oubli ? Et même si je ne retrouve pas Alec, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. D'après Edward, j'avais 18 ans à mon mariage. Je reprends des études ? Je trouve un travail ?

Je soupire, agacée par toutes mes questions.

Edward coupe le moteur, et se tourne vers moi. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et plonge son regard dans le mien.

_ Tu ne seras pas obligée de faire quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas envie. Promet-il et je retiens de justesse mes larmes.

Comment imaginer avoir une autre vie sans lui ?

_ Je t'accompagne à l'appartement et je dois repartir.

_ Non, j'y vais. Je ne risque rien. Fais attention.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, ça ira. Va, avant que Booth n'ait envie de te tuer.

_ Il peut pas, je suis son meilleur agent. Rit-il.

_ File.

Il me garde un instant de plus entre ses mains, j'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras. Mais je résiste.

_ Au fait, merci les filles.

J'acquiesce. Elles nous ont laissés en paix. Pour une fois.

_ On va se venger. Résonne la voix de Mary, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ A tout à l'heure.

Il dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre la portière. Je vois alors le mouvement sur ma droite. Edward me rassure

_ C'est Paul. Tu veux que je monte ?

Et si je dis que j'en rêve, pour quoi je passe ?

_ Non ! Vas-y.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle fait celle qui a confiance, mais je vois bien la peur dans son regard noisette. Je regarde son corps se faufiler jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble. Paul est sur ses talons. Je sais qu'il va veiller sur elle. Il est presque aussi doué que moi.

Embry fait des appels de phares, et je soupire.

Il est temps d'aller rejoindre les autres au bureau pour savoir ce qui se passe. Bella a raison, si Booth s'est déplacé comme ça, c'est qu'il y a du nouveau. Et franchement j'espère bien, je commence à m'impatienter d'avoir Bella pour moi seul sans qu'il y ait à y redire.

J'accélère. Ma vitesse est largement au-dessus de la limite légale, mais c'est la nuit et je suis agent du FBI, et je vous emmerde ! _(N/Anghju : *lève ses deux pouces* Youhou !)_

J'entre enfin dans le bureau de Booth. Il est vide. Je ressors, et croise Tanya. Encore elle !

_ Où est Booth ? Autant resté professionnel.

_ Salut beau gosse…Il est pas là, mais sa photocopieuse oui.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Comment lui dire que non égal non ? _(N/Anghju : ou racine carré de non égal non ?)_

_ Cullen ! Crie Booth à l'autre bout du couloir.

Sauvé.

Je le rejoins en sentant le regard de Tanya dans mon dos. Ou sur mon cul, plus particulièrement.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps. Râle-t-il.

_ De la circulation. Répondis-je.

_ Mouais. Assis.

J'obéis et il se tourne vers Jasper. Il est tendu, même plus que ça.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bella ne va pas pouvoir rester chez toi, Edward. Et toi non plus par la même occasion.

_ Tu vas te faire payer une chambre d'hôtel, Ed, t'en as du cul ! Intervient Emmett

_ McCarthy.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Pourquoi ? Je suis perdu.

_ Ton adresse a été communiquée avec une nouvelle photo de Bella ce soir…Une photo récente.

_ Une photo de ce soir, justement! L'endroit est clean, hein ? S'énerve Booth et je regarde le cliché qu'il me tend avec ébahissement. Bella et moi sommes assis, sa tête dans mon cou. Je frissonne encore en me souvenant de sa langue sur mon cou.

Concentre-toi !

_ Merde. Fis-je alors qu'on attend une réaction de ma part.

_ C'est pire que ça, je pourrais vous renvoyer, tous les trois. _(N/Anghju : essaye un peu !)_

_ L'endroit était clean à notre arrivée, on a fait un tour avant d'entrer avec les filles. Insiste Jasper.

Je vois bien qu'il se sent catapulté au rang du maillon faible de la soirée.

_ Alors trouvez moi qui a pris cette foutue photo, Whitlock ! On n'a pas le temps de prendre des gants. Cette personne sait beaucoup trop de choses pour la sécurité de votre amie.

_ Vous pensez à un endroit en particulier, patron ?

_ J'aimerais bien loin de vous Cullen, mais votre paternel m'assure que ça ferait régresser sa guérison, et notre but est aussi de lui rendre la mémoire. Donc, vous allez être embarqués dans une de nos planques, avec de nouvelles identités le temps qu'on trouve cette taupe et ce photographe, s'il s'agit de deux personnes différentes. Dans tous les cas, je ne veux pas qu'on y soit encore à la St Glinglin !

Il se lève à ce moment-là, et sort.

Fin de la réunion au sommet.

À nous de trouver une solution. Je me pince l'arête du nez, alors qu'Emmett craque ses doigts et que Jasper s'acharne sur son PC pour remonter la trace du photographe.

_C'est pas vrai ! Râle-t-il et avant qu'on demande ce qui se passe, il reprend. Je me le fais celui qui fait ça, il est à moi !

Sa voix est très violente et emplie de colère. Emmett et moi acceptons, même s'il n'y a pas lieu de discuter.

_ Bon, on fait quoi ?

_ Je réfléchis Em.

_ Ouais bah accélère mec ! Parce que sinon Booth va nous faire passer la cinquième directement !

_ Ok, mes parents ont une maison complètement reculée à L'Anse dans le Michigan.

_ A quoi ? C'est où ça ? Demande Em.

_ L'anse est un village dans l' État du Michigan, siège du comté de Baraga County. La population était de 2107 au recensement de 2000. Le village est situé à L'Anse Township. _(N/Anghju : c'est du précis !) (N/Caro : nan mais qu'Est-ce que tu crois ! Lol)_

_ Merci Jasper. Grogne Emmett. C'est pas là où tu nous as emmenés pour chasser l'grizzly?

_ Oui, mais si j'me souviens bien, c'est toi qui t'es fait chasser par le grizzly ! Plaisante Jazz.

Un ange passe.

_ Ok, donc nouvelle identité ?

_ J'te trouve ça. Explique Jasper. Ton deuxième prénom, Anthony, c'est plus simple. Ensuite nom de famille. La grand-mère de ta mère s'appelait Masen ?

_ Euh…ouais je crois.

_ C'est pas je crois Ed. Ce type en sait plus sur ta vie que toi. Pour Bella, et bien on remet Mary. Mais Mary Masen.

_ Hey félicitation vieux, te voilà marier et Bella polygame !

_ Jamais tu la fermes Em ! C'est quoi l'histoire Jazz.

_ Alors. Anthony Masen a épousé Mary Stackhouse. Il y a tout juste deux mois à Las Vegas. Vous avez loué la maison de L'Anse, pour quelque temps à Carlisle Cullen.

_ Ok. Nos boulots ?

_ Pour Bella, vendeuse en librairie, et toi directeur d'une bibliothèque. Vous êtes en vacances. Mais une petite question. T'es sûr que personne ne te reconnaîtra ?

_ Non la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, j'avais pas dix ans.

_ C'est vrai quand on y est allé ensemble, on n'a même pas été visiter la ville.

_ Bon, bah voilà Monsieur Masen, c'est fait. Je fabrique vos nouveaux passeports, vos cartes sécu et c'est bon.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Booth. Je sais que j'ai déconné, j'aurais jamais du accepter que Bella sorte ce soir. Je l'ai mise en danger. Putain mais quel con !

_ Cullen ! On en est où ?

_ C'est fait patron !

_ Le départ est prévu pour quand ?

_ Dès demain.

_ McCarthy ! Whitlock dehors !

Mes collègues se lèvent en un quart de seconde. Emmett m'envoie un regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant. Booth abat ses deux poings sur la table.

_ Je ne comprends pas Cullen ! Putain ! Mais à quoi tu penses bordel ! T'as toujours été un excellent agent ! Mais là tu déconnes à plein tube !

Je m'y attendais. Je me demandais simplement quand est-ce que cette conversation allait avoir lieu.

_ Je n'ai pas d'explication à vous donner. J'ai pas les réponses.

_ Attends là ! Comment ça ?

_ J'ai déconné, j'ai pas assuré et surtout le plus grave, j'ai pas réfléchi !

_ Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ! Merde tu sais au moins dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Cette fille est la bru de Aro Volturi ! Son mari est dingue ! Non seulement TU dois la protéger de ce malade, mais si en plus il apprend que tu couches avec elle, t'es un homme mort Cullen ! Parce que ce type sera prêt à crever pour te buter ! Alors la question que tu dois te poser : Es-tu prêt à crever pour elle ?

_ S'il le faut oui ! C'est mon job !

Booth se redresse, il est noir de colère.

_ J'te parle pas de ton job ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, et tu l'sais ! J'te parle de ce qui se passe entre elle et toi. Tu couches avec elle, c'est vrai, j'le sais !

J'allais pour nier.

_ Ne nie pas ! N'insulte pas mon intelligence ! Mais j't'ai vu ce soir, la façon que tu as de prendre soin d'elle, merde Edward c'est pas qu'une simple histoire de cul ! Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! Alors penses y !

Sur cette dernière phrase, il sort du bureau en claquant la porte. Moi je passe une main dans mes cheveux, je sais que je me suis engagé sur un terrain glissant. Je peste contre ma stupidité. Je donne même un coup de poing dans le mur et un trou se forme dans le placo. Je suis en colère après moi, après elle. Bella me rend dingue, dépendant d'elle et je n'y peux rien. Mais surtout contre lui : Son mari. Cette infâme raclure qui a fait de sa vie un enfer.

Je refuse de la perdre, de la voir partir. Y m'arrive quoi là ?

**BELLA POV**

Je tourne en rond dans l'appart. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Edward. Mais curieusement mon devenir m'importe peu. J'ai envoyé valser mes talons. J'ai les yeux rivés sur le téléphone portable qu'Edward m'a donné.

J'attends qu'il m'appelle. Je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe. Ma relation avec Edward est complexe. Je suis dépendante de lui. Je sais pourtant que c'est inconscient, que si Alec l'apprend il le tuera, mais avant Edward souhaitera mille fois la mort.

J'ai l'impression que ma tête explose. Les filles sont là. Je stresse. Mes nerfs lâchent.

_ Bah ouais en même temps c'est bien beau de baiser dans tous les coins avec Edward. Me souffle Isabelle

_ Mais une fois arriver au septième ciel, faut en redescendre ma vieille. Continue Mary.

_ Et quelle descente !

_ Je sais Isabelle ! Je sais !

_ La question est : Es-tu prête à ce qu'il se sacrifie pour toi ? Enfin à le sacrifier pour toi ?

Je m'affale sur le canapé.

_ Bien-sûr que non Mary ! Edward est quelqu'un de bien ! Je refuse qu'il ne meure par ma faute !

_ Et mourir de plaisir tu crois que ça le tente ? S'enquit Isabelle.

_ Ô oui ! Surtout quand il te prend contre un mur !

_ La ferme Mary ! Fermez là toutes les deux ! Hurlé-je.

Le portable sonne.

_ Allo Edward.

_…

J'entends simplement une respiration forte, un grognement même. Qui me colle la chair de poule. Je raccroche, et triture mes doigts.

J'ai peur, vraiment peur.

Le cellulaire se remet en branle. Je décroche, mais ne dis rien.

_ Isabella. Me souffle une voix qui fait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

_ Alec…Couiné-je.

Je tremble comme une feuille.

_ Oui femme ! Tu te rappelles ? Je suis ton mari et tu es à moi ! Je t'ai retrouvée ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Je t'ai cru morte !

Sa voix est froide, calculatrice. J'ai la nausée, je sens la bile qui me remonte. Mon esprit m'encourage à dire quelque chose.

_ Je…je ne me souviens…plus.

_ Ô je sais Isabella, mais je sais aussi que tes souvenirs reviennent. Tu ne veux pas me trahir, Isabella ? Mon sang se glace.

_ Noooonn. Balbutié-je.

_ Penses à ton pauvre père…

_ Je…oui.

D'un coup il explose de colère, comme avant.

_ MAIS TU N'ES QU'UNE TRAINEE ! TU COUCHES AVEC CE TYPE ! J'AI VU LES PHOTOS SALOPE ! J'TE JURE, IL VA CREVER ET J'VAIS TE RECUPERER PAR TOUS LES MOYENS ! TU ES A MOI ! MA CHOSE !

Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je suis terrorisée. Il veut tuer Edward, il va tuer Edward. Le téléphone me glisse des mains. Il tombe au sol. Je me laisse choir sur le sofa. La tête dans mes mains. J'essaye de réfléchir. Mais mon esprit est dans la brume.

Le portable sonne encore. Je l'observe et tends la main. Mais la sonnerie coupe d'un coup. Je me relève. Mes nerfs s'effondrent. Mon cellulaire claironne de plus belle.

Cette fois je décroche.

_ C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE QUAND LA CONVERSATION EST FINIE FEMME ! TU ES NEE QUE POUR ME SERVIR, ET FAIRE CE QUE JE TE DIS DE FAIRE QUAND JE TE LE DIS ! TU VAS REAPRENDRE LE RESPECT ISABELLA. TON PUTAIN D'AMANT DU FBI VA CREVER ! A TRES BIENTÔT.

Je panique, il est là, tout près. Il me surveille, et où est Jane ? Je jette le portable sur le sol, il explose sous le choc.

_ Tu vas en chier avec elle.

_ Mary a raison, tu as trahi son frère…

Je sais ce qu'il me faut. Une arme et vite. Edward doit en avoir. Je refuse de mêler Paul et Embry à tout ce merdier. Je réfléchis, ou j'planquerais une arme si j'étais à la place d'Edward? Je me dirige vers sa chambre.

Je scanne la pièce. Je crois savoir. Je m'allonge sur son lit, glisse ma main dessous, en tâtonnant sous le matelas, je trouve mon bonheur scotché aux lattes du lit. Le chargeur est juste à coté. Je prends le tout, et me lève. Mes yeux se posent sur l'arme.

Ma nausée est de retour mais beaucoup plus forte. Cette fois-ci je me rue vers les toilettes et rends tripes et boyaux.

Je me laisse tomber le long de la cuvette et me retrouve au sol l'arme au poing. Je pleure comme une gamine de quatre ans. Je tiens le Glock 9 millimètres dans ma main droite et pose le canon à plat sur mon front.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. La panique me prend à nouveau. Je monte le chargeur dans le flingue, et culasse.

Je vise la porte de la salle de bain. Je tente de calmer mes tremblements, et si c'était lui. S'il venait se venger, où bien elle? Suis-je prête à le tuer ? La réponse est oui ! Sans fois oui !

La porte s'ouvre.

_ Edward.

Je lâche un grand soupir de soulagement, et repose l'arme entre mes jambes.

_ Bella. Murmure t-il.

Il s'accroupie face à moi. Il m'ôte l'arme des mains.

_ Prends moi dans tes bras. Le supplié-je

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Je m'accroche à sa chemise et la détrempe de mes larmes. J'aimerais tant que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

_ Je…je…rien…

Il me relève le menton entre deux doigts. Je détourne le regard. Je ne veux pas le lui dire. Il est déjà trop impliqué.

_ J'ai trouvé ton portable en mille morceaux par terre. T'as trouvé mon flingue sous mon lit, et tu es terrorisée.

_ C'est à cause de LUI. Chuchote Mary.

_ Qui lui ? Demande Edward.

_ Lui ! Alec bien-sûr ! Balance Isabelle.

_ Bella, qu'a fait Alec ?

_ Il…il…

_ Quoi Bella ? Il quoi bordel ?

Mes yeux fixent le portable, bien malgré moi. Je suis perdue, je suis tiraillée entre mon envie de lui demander ses bras et sa protection, même si je l'ai déjà et celle de ne rien dire, juste pour le préserver.

_ Il a appelé ?

Mes yeux fuient à nouveau.

_ Bella ! Réponds, c'est important !

_ Je…oui.

Ma voix n'est que murmure. Mon regard se soude au sien, ses pupilles sont noires de colère.

J'en tremble presque. Edward sort son portable. Il demande qu'on écoute les derniers appels que j'ai reçu sur mon cellulaire. J'étais sur écoute, j'aurais du m'en douter.

_ Tu vas prendre une douche. Je vais préparer nos affaires.

_ Nos affaires ?

_ Oui, il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici quelques temps. Je t'expliquerai, plus tard. Je te le promets.

Je vais pour intervenir. Mais Edward me pose un doigt sur les lèvres, pour m'intimer le silence. Alors je fais le seul acte de rébellion dont je suis capable. J'ouvre la bouche et enroule ma langue autour de son doigt, et le suçote doucement.

_ Bella. Me gronde t-il. C'est pas le moment.

Je m'exécute docilement et commence à me déshabiller devant lui. Il tire sur son col, comme s'il manquait d'air et sort de la salle de bain.

**EDWARD POV**

Je viens de sortir de la salle de bain et j'dois tout préparer pour que l'on puisse partir à L'Anse. Il faut qu'on fasse vite, surtout si Alec a appelé. Je me rends encore plus compte de ma stupidité, cette sortie dans le club était du suicide.

Je me laisse trop attendrir par Bella. J'en ai oublié mon métier, et maintenant voilà où j'en suis. Où on en est. Je charge un sac de fringue, pour elle et pour moi. Arrivé à ses sous-vêtements, je marque une hésitation. Je plonge la main dans son tiroir, et sors un paquet de culottes et soutiens-gorges.

Dans un autre sac avec un faux fond, j'y insère des flingues et des munitions, ainsi que quelques couteaux. On est jamais trop prudent.

Bella vient de sortir enroulée d'une serviette. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer, m'arrachant à cette vision féérique.

Je sors de la pièce.

_ Cullen !

_ C'est Jazz ! J'ai les appels. Je te les ai faxés, tu devrais les recevoir très vite. On a pas réussi à savoir d'où provenaient les coups de téléphones. C'était un portable jetable. Mais les menaces sont réelles Ed. Il veut ta peau, il sait qui tu es, et connais ta relation avec elle.. Il a vu les photos.

_ Ok. Merci Jasper.

_ N'oublie pas de changer les plaques de la voiture.

_ Je connais mon boulot !

_ Je sais mec.

Je raccroche. La sonnette de l'appart résonne, je vais ouvrir et mon père est là, avec une sacoche dans les mains. Il entre et pose le tout sur la table.

Bella se joint à nous, elle est en train de monter ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

_ Edward. Bella.

_ Docteur Cullen. Souffle Bella.

_ Vous allez-bien Bella ? J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé, et qu'Alec…

_ Je vous en prie Docteur Cullen, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_ Bien je comprends. Voici votre traitement. Edward il faudra que tu fasses une injection par jour. Pour la dose, tout est expliqué. Ensuite, j'ai rajouté quelques somnifères si Bella a du mal à dormir. Si vous avez le moindre souci, fais moi signe Edward.

_ Merci p'pa.

Bella a du sentir que nous devions parler seul à seul avec mon père. Elle s'excuse et se retire dans la chambre.

_ J'ai eu les écoutes téléphoniques Edward, ce type est un vrai sadique. Un psychopathe Je peux te le dire rien qu'à sa voix. Il est déterminé et il ira jusqu'au bout. _(N/Anghju : on ne se décourage pas Eddy !)_

_ Il veut quoi ?

_ Te voir souffrir et mourir. _(N/Anghju : on s'en fout !)_

_ Je parle pour Bella.

_ J'en sais rien Edward, il est obsédé par elle, le fait qu'elle lui ait échappé alors qu'il la croyait morte a dû le rendre fou de rage. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle l'a trahi en couchant avec un autre homme et qui est agent du FBI de surcroit.

_ Il veut la tuer ?

_ Je pense qu'il va vouloir la soumettre à nouveau, il est trop fier pour la tuer simplement. Elle est sa femme, même si légalement c'est pas tout à fait vrai. Sans compter qu'il n'ignore pas sa maladie, et qu'il ne pourra plus l'exposer autant qu'il le souhaite.

_ Dans tout les cas ce s'ra lui ou moi !

Mon père pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Fais attention Edward. Parce que quand des types comme ça ont du pouvoir…

_ Je sais papa.

_ J'ai dit à ta mère que tu étais parti en voyage d'affaire.

_ Merci.

Mon père me gratifie d'une forte accolade virile, et quitte l'appart. Je récupère le fax. Bella est prête. Elle a la tête dans ses mains.

_ Ca va ?

_ Génial ! Alec m'a retrouvée ! Il veut te faire la peau ! Il veut faire de moi son esclave ! J'ai mis tout le monde en danger et ma mère…cette histoire n'a aucune issue.

_ Bien-sûr que si. On n'a plus qu'à les foutre en taule !

_ On fait ça comment Sherlock ?

_ Peux-tu me faire confiance ?

_ J'ai confiance en toi, là n'est pas le problème. Mais je me souviens de plus en plus, et ça ne me plait pas. J'ai menacé, extorqué, frappé, fait chanter tout un tas de gens pour leur compte. Je suis comme eux.

Je sens ma colère déborder.

_ Tu l'as fait pour protéger ta mère, on en est quasi certain ! Faut qu'on y aille, on en parlera plus tard.

Ce qui signifie en langage Edwardien stop et fin de la discussion. Je crois qu'elle a très bien saisi.

Je lui tends la main. Prends les affaires et nous descendons au parking. Il y'a un monde fou. Plusieurs agents dont Booth, des femmes ressemblant à Bella, des hommes me ressemblant.

Bella se colle contre moi. Je tente de rester pro. Booth s'approche.

_ Vous êtes prêts ?

_ Oui patron.

_ Personne n'est au courant de votre destination à part McCarty, Whitlock, Le docteur Cullen et moi-même. Plusieurs voitures vont partir en même temps que la vôtre, avec des gens qui vous ressemblent, et même voiture. On espère les tromper ainsi. Alors c'est parti.

Nous prenons place dans les voitures. Je pose une main sur son genou pour la rassurer et nous démarrons.

Après sept heures de routes et un changement de voiture nous arrivons. L'Anse est sous la grisaille, comme dans mes souvenirs. La maison est cachée dans les arbres à tel point qu'on a l'impression qu'elle a poussé au milieu.

Elle a des grandes baies vitrées. C'est une maison sur plusieurs étages, un mélange de bois et de modernisme. Je réveille Bella. Elle ouvre un œil, et semble désorientée. Je caresse sa joue.

_ Bienvenue à L'Anse Town, dans le trou du cul du monde.

_ Elle est où la Town ?

_ En fait la maison est très reculée au bord du lac.

_ Ca je vois, reculé c'est peu dire.

Je sors du véhicule, le froid est cinglant mais encore supportable. On va rentrer dans l'hiver et bientôt cette région sera complètement sous la neige. Comme Chicago d'ailleurs, la ville d'où nous venons.

Bella ouvre les yeux en grands. Ca l'impressionne.

_ Ô mon dieu ! C'est wow…enfin…j'veux dire…immense.

_ C'était une ancienne cabane de trappeur.

_ Tu te fous de moi là ?

Je ris.

_ Non, ma mère est architecte et décoratrice d'intérieur alors voilà. Aller viens. On rentre avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

Elle me suit. J'ouvre la porte, l'ambiance est chaleureuse. Le feu crépite déjà dans la cheminée. Bella semble à nouveau surprise.

_ Le FBI est capable de grande chose, surtout avec un hélico.

_ Ô…

_ Ils ont même fait le ravitaillement, il vaut mieux éviter de nous montrer. Je te fais visiter ?

_ Oui, pourquoi pas.

Je lui montre la cuisine. Le salon. Le plancher de toute la maison est en bois. Elle a l'air d'apprécier le charme de cette demeure. Nous traversons un grand couloir qui est baigné par la lumière des baies vitrées. Je suis face à la porte de ma chambre, je lui ouvre.

Elle entre d'un pas mal assuré.

_ Wow ! Tu collectionnes les Vinyles ?

_ Ouais, enfin si on veut. Ils sont à mes parents. J'aimais le son craquelé quand j'étais petit, comme ma mère en avait marre de les chercher partout, ils ont élu domicile dans ma chambre.

_ Tu as vécu ici ?

_ En effet. Jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Mon père bossait à l'hôpital de Baraga, c'est pas très loin d'ici. Ensuite on a déménagé sur Chicago.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'en sais rien, je crois qu'il voulait vraiment aider les gens qui avaient de sérieux problèmes, et puis ma mère s'ennuyait, on avait moins besoin d'elle.

_ Tu te plaisais ici ?

_ J'en sais rien, j'aimais la nature, le lac, la forêt. Mais six mois de neige, c'était un peu long en fait.

Bella observe le lac par la fenêtre.

_ J'comprends. J'ai quelques souvenirs de Forks. Je me souviens du temps gris surtout, de la pluie, de ma solitude aussi. Mais je ne détestais pas la solitude. Enfin pas vraiment.

_ Tu avais des amis ?

_ Non, j'avais quelques connaissances au lycée, mais c'est tout. Mon père me répétait de ne pas « m'attacher ». J'aimais les livres, il me semble. Une question pourquoi on est là ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

_ Pour te protéger.

_ Ca j'ai saisi, mais il s'est passé quoi hier soir avec Booth. Pourquoi c'était si urgent ?

_ Ok. Je m'assis sur le lit. En fait des photos ont circulé de nous.

_ Des photos ? !

Bella panique, elle commence à faire le tour de la pièce. Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras, juste pour qu'elle se calme.

_ Du calme. Ce ne sont que des photos.

Elle s'écarte de moi violemment.

_ Non Edward ! Ce ne sont pas que des photos ! Alec les a vues, il me l'a dit. Toi…moi…il sait…et…te tuer…mais je…non…c'est…

_ Wow, wow, wow. Tout va bien. Je sais tout ça.

Elle se retourne et me fait face.

_ Ô non Edward ! Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, sans parler de sa sœur ! Ni de son père. Tu connais simplement ce que tu as lu, ce qu'on t'a dit. Mais c'est tout ! Tu ne les as jamais vus faire ! Moi si !

Je la reprends dans mes bras et embrasse son front.

_ Bella. Les pourris sont tous les mêmes ! Que se soient les Volturi ou les Ivanovich. C'est mon boulot de les empêcher de nuire, c'est aussi mon job de te protéger, et je fais ce boulot depuis un moment maintenant. Alors fais-moi confiance, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser à lui ni à eux de toutes façons, ni de les laisser me tuer. On les aura Bella, je te le promets et si ta mère est toujours avec eux, on la sauvera.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et se sert contre moi. Je me perds dans les effluves de son parfum. Je veux qu'elle me fasse confiance, je refuse de baisser les bras. Les Volturi ont certes beaucoup de pouvoir, mais je suis déterminé, je veux la voir heureuse, je veux qu'elle guérisse et il est hors de question que je les laisse l'emmener loin de…moi.

Ma constatation me fait presque peur. Je suis dépendant d'elle, bien plus que je le devrais. Bien plus que je ne le voudrais.

J'emmène Bella au salon devant la cheminée. Bella frissonne.

_ Il devrait faire meilleur dans un petit moment. La cheminée est allumée depuis peu de temps.

_ Qui ?

_ Emmett, Jasper et le pilote. On ne peut pas faire intervenir d'autres personnes dans ton intérêt.

_ Les raisons ?

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Je te demande pas si c'est compliqué, mais pourquoi ?

Mon regard fuit, je ne sais pas comment lui dire qu'un traitre est parmi nous. Elle pose une de ses mains sur mon torse.

_ Edward…soupire-t-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir.

_ On a une taupe au FBI;.

_ Une taupe ? Un espion ?

_ Oui. On ignore qui c'est, mais les fuites viennent de cette taupe, ainsi que les photos de la soirée. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella.

Elle se love dans mes bras.

_ Désolé pour quoi ? D'être si attentif à mes besoins ? Les Volturi ont des taupes un peu partout.

_ Oui, mais si nous n'avions pas été si proche, ils ne t'auraient certainement pas retrouvée.

_ Tu regrettes…Je veux dire…le fait que…toi et moi…on

Je relève son menton vers moi, et sonde son regard.

_ Non Bella. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais le contexte. J'aurais préféré simplement te rencontrer avant tout ça.

_ Avant quoi Edward ? Avant que mon père rentre dans la mafia ? Avant qu'Alec me force à l'épouser ? Dans une vie antérieure peut-être ?

Je pose mes lèvres durement sur les siennes, je veux simplement qu'elle arrête de se fustiger ainsi. Elle répond enfin à mon baiser, ses mains plongent dans ma tignasse, les fourrageant, tiraillant dessus. Mais l'air vient à nous manquer, c'est complètement haletant que nous nous séparons.

Son ventre se met à gargouiller.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de nourrir la bête.

Elle se relève sur la pointe des pieds, et colle sa bouche à mon oreille, m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

_ De quelle bête parles-tu ?

Je ferme les yeux, des images d'elle et de moi s'emboitant parfaitement me viennent. Je secoue la tête, afin que ces images peu convenables s'en échappent, mais Little Cullen est déjà au garde à vous.

Je m'échappe littéralement d'elle et m'enfuit dans la cuisine. Bella rit et franchement, même si c'est à mes dépends son rire me fait plaisir.

Nous sommes repus, même si Bella n'a pas mangé grand-chose. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle a insisté pour faire la vaisselle. Mais en échange, elle voulait que je joue du piano. Comment lui refuser ?

Mes doigts courent sur le dit piano. L'atmosphère s'est réchauffé, donnant aux pièces une chaleur agréable. Je suis concentré sur le morceau que Bella m'a inspiré depuis que je la connais, Bella me rejoint.

Mes yeux se posent sur cette femme merveilleuse, elle mange une pêche sensuellement. Je sais même pas si elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle produit chez moi.

Ma musique a l'air de l'émouvoir, ses yeux brillent d'une lumière tout à fait différente, on dirait presque de l'admiration. Mes doigts entament la dernière note.

_ C'est magnifique Edward. Souffle t-elle.

J'ai quand même la forte envie de lui dire « Pas autant que toi », mais je me retiens.

_ Merci. C'est grâce à toi.

_ A moi ?

_ Oui disons, que tu as été ma muse.

Ses joues prennent cette si jolie teinte que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Son sourire est vraiment enchanteur. J'attrape sa main délicate, celle qui a la pêche et la porte à ma bouche. Je croque dedans doucement. Je sens que le jus coule le long de la commissure de mes lèvres.

Bella se penche vers moi, et pourlèche le liquide sucré du bout de la langue. Cette sensation m'électrise. Elle croque le dernier morceau. Je réitère ce qu'elle vient de me faire, et un gémissement sort de sa gorge.

Little Cullen cogne à la porte de mon pantalon et supplie que je le laisse sortir. J'attrape Bella, et l'assois sur mes genoux. Nous sommes face à face, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et moi je sais déjà qu'il est trop tard pour reculer. Je plonge la main dans ses cheveux pour la coller au plus près de moi, et fonds sur sa bouche.

Nous nous abreuvons de la bouche de l'autre. Bella se colle à mon érection. Je gémis. Elle se déhanche, créant cette friction si divine. J'ai jamais pris qui que se soit sur ce piano, mais là j'ai plus qu'une idée, réparer cette erreur.

Je bande déjà comme un fou, et franchement vu les soupirs de Bella, elle n'est pas mieux que moi. Enfin l'érection en moins. Mes mains arrachent littéralement son tee-shirt, et empaume ses seins emprisonnés dans son soutien-gorge. Ma compagne rejette sa tête en arrière, ma bouche ravage le creux de sa poitrine.

_ Ô mon dieu ! S'exclame Bella.

Elle se redresse et son regard est noir de désir, tout comme le mien je suppose. Elle pose ses mains de chaque coté de ma chemise, et tire un grand coup sec dessus. Les boutons volent à l'intérieur de la pièce, ses doigts sont sur mes épaules, elle le caresse et fait glisser ma chemise le long de mon corps. Sa bouche dévore mon cou, ma clavicule, elle mordille ma peau avec force. J'halète. Je grogne, j'ai l'impression d'être un animal en rut.

Je tire un coup sec sur son soutien-gorge, découvrant ses seins enfin libérés. J'aspire chacun de ses mamelons dans ma bouche. Elle s'arque contre moi. J'en peux déjà plus.

Je me redresse. Bella accroche ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je rabats le couvercle des notes du piano et l'assois dessus. Nos bouches se retrouvent, nos langues se rencontrent, elles se battent. Mes doigts arrivent aux boutons de son jean, je tire un grand coup sec. Bella gémit.

Sans plus attendre, je plonge ma main dans sa culotte. Elle crie. La sensation de son jus sur mes doigts me rend fou.

_ Bella, t'es si mouillée…

_ Juste…pour…toi. Bredouille-t-elle. Plus ! Crie-t-elle.

Je pose mes mains sur le coté de son jean. Bella s'appuie sur ses mains et se soulève. Je lui ôte son pantalon d'un geste brusque.

Bella défait déjà ma ceinture avec empressement, dé-zippe ma braguette. Ma queue ne demande qu'à être libérée. Elle glisse mon jean le long de mes jambes et mon boxer aussi. Le vêtement me tombe sur les pieds, mon boxer est sous ma croupe. Elle pose ses mains sur mes fesses, tantôt elle les caresse, tantôt elle les pince. Elle se colle de plus en plus à moi, ma queue est trempée par l'humidité de son string.

_ Prends-moi Edward ! Prends-moi !

_ Putain oui ! Bella ! Je vais te prendre !

Elle gémit, je me recule légèrement, elle grogne de frustration, puis je lui arrache son string. Il tombe en lambeaux, je tire sur le morceau de tissu, et le porte à mon nez. Je me délecte de la sensation divine de son excitation. Bella se mord la lèvre en voyant ça.

Je frotte ma queue contre sa fente humide, et la pénètre sauvagement. On crie de plaisir, elle est déjà si serrée autour de moi. Elle s'accroche à mon cou, tandis que je la martèle avec force. Ma queue coulisse parfaitement dans sa chatte détrempée. Bella s'accroche à mes épaules.

_ Ô merde Edward ! Baise-moi !

_ Bon dieu Bella !

Mes coups de butoir sont profonds. Le piano bouge sous mes assauts, et les gémissements de ma douce envahissent la maison. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre nos corps. Etre à l'intérieur de Bella, c'est le paradis.

Sa chatte se resserre sur ma queue de plus en plus, nous sommes proche de la délivrance. Bella s'arque boute et s'accroche à mon boxer. Mes Couilles tapent contre sa peau.

_ Plus fort ! Plus vite !

_ Bella ! Jouis avec moi !

Ma voix n'est qu'une supplique. Quand enfin, elle jouit fortement. Hurlant mon nom aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Mon orgasme me frappe violemment. Je n'ai qu'un mot sur le bout des lèvres. Celui de ma partenaire.

Bella tremble de tous ses membres. Je pose mon front sur le sien, elle frissonne. Je caresse sa peau du bout des doigts.

_ Wow… c'était…je veux dire…je…wow quoi.

_ Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Ris-je

Je retire mon pantalon avec les pieds. Je sais qu'elle va avoir du mal à marcher sans que ses jambes ne la trahissent.

_ Accroche-toi.

Ses mains s'accrochent à mon cou, et ses jambes enroulées autour de mes hanches, je nous porte comme ça jusqu'au sofa qui se trouve devant la cheminée. J'allonge Bella, nos lèvres se cherchent à nouveau. C'est comme si un aimant invisible nous reliait. J'aime la chaleur de son corps contre la mienne.

Je me retire d'elle, et ce vide sidéral est inhumain. J'ai peur que Bella ait froid. Je me lève, remonte mon boxer.

_ Je reviens.

Je vais chercher une couverture et mets un peu de musique. Quand je retourne vers elle, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer le corps parfait de Bella. On a l'impression que les flammes lèchent sont corps.

_Merde Cullen ! Tu peux pas passer ton temps à coucher avec Bella !_

_Si ! Si ! Je pourrais !_

Bella a les yeux posés sur moi. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

**BELLA POV**

Ce mec est trop hot ! Son torse, ses abdos, son cul, son sexe et ses cuisses. Merde ce type est un appel constant au sexe. Mais plus je réfléchis, et plus je me dis qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il est…j'en sais rien. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

_Oui surtout si t'es en manque de sexe. Me souffle Mary dans mon esprit._

_Sans compter qu'il te fait jouir comme jamais. En rajoute Isabelle._

_Je viens de dire qu'il n'y avait pas que ça !_

J'arrive même à me disputer avec ma tête dérangée. Je suis douée quand-même.

_ Merde, mais regarde moi ce mec ! S'exclame Mary.

_ Yf'rait jouir une frigide rien qu'en la regardant ! Poursuit Isabelle.

Edward me scrute d'un regard que je qualifierai de fier. Un mec reste toujours un mec, même s'il s'appelle Edward Cullen.

__ _Je ne suis pas contre tous ces compliments, mais je crois qu'il est temps de prendre ton traitement.

_ Je crois que t'as raison. Soufflé-je.

Edward fait demi-tour, pour aller chercher la sacoche.

_ Mais bon Dieu ! Pourquoi il a remis son boxer. S'indigne Mary.

_ Ouais c'est inhumain de cacher un cul si rond et si ferme comme ça. Les vêtements devraient être interdits pour Cullen.

_ Ce qui est inhumain c'est de vous supporter Isabelle !

Merde, c'est vrai. Je sais plus où me mettre par moment avec elles. Edward apparaît avec ce qu'il faut. Je grimace, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, le sado-maso. Je me redresse. Edward désinfecte ma cuisse avec un coton.

Il est très concentré et je l'en suis reconnaissante. Il respire un bon coup avant de pincer ma peau.

_ J'ai l'habitude Edward, tu peux y aller.

_ Je voudrais pas te faire mal.

_ J'ai confiance en toi.

Je pose une main sur sa joue.

Il enfonce l'aiguille, pour un novice il se débrouille bien. Je ressens juste la lourdeur du produit, rien d'insurmontable.

Il appuie un coton là où il a piqué. Je prends le relais le temps qu'il aille tout ranger. Quand il revient, il s'agenouille devant moi et embrasse l'endroit où l'aiguille s'est enfoncée. Je frissonne. Il est si doux, si attentionné, ça change d'Alec.

On s'allonge tous les deux sur la banquette. Moi dans ses bras. La couverture sur nous. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce qu'il avait mis comme musique. Je fredonnais, mon nez enfoui dans son torse. Puis je ris. C'est tellement romantique, alors que franchement notre situation de base en est loin, sans compter notre viré sur le piano.

_ La musique classique…je peux changer si tu veux, je sais pas si…

Il a l'air gêné et va pour se relever.

_ Non. Reste, je trouve que Clair de Lune est magnifique.

_ Tu connais ?

_ Être femme de mafieux, n'est pas incompatible avec la culture.

_ Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

Je lui mets un doigt sur la bouche. Il est tellement touchant.

_ C'est ma mère, elle aimait, ou aime Debussy.

_ Encore un souvenir à rajouter.

_ On dirait bien.

_ J'pourrais rêver de vacances, juste comme ça. Toi et moi, une baraque paumée au milieu de nulle part et sans fringue. Rit-il

_ Vacances ? C'était quand les dernière que tu aies prise ?

_ Un mois avant d'avoir été assigné à ta protection, je crois. Et toi ?

_ J'en sais rien.

Je me colle un peu plus à mon amant. Mon amant ? Cette constatation me laisse songeuse. Edward est mon amant. Je suis mariée donc… J'arque un sourcil. Edward me voit.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

_ Au fait que tu sois mon amant, puisque je suis…mariée.

_ J'te l'ai dit ça peut se négocier. Avant la fin de cette histoire, tu seras certainement veuve. Je me ferai une joie de t'en débarrasser.

Son regard est dur, je sais qu'il ne plaisante pas. Son sang froid me glace.

_ Edward…quand je t'entends parler comma ça…je…

_ Tu es encore attachée à lui, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait ! S'indigne t-il.

Je me redresse d'un coup.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Il a tué mon père ! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'un instant penser ça !

_ Alors où est le problème ?

_ Je refuse que tu sois impliqué là dedans.

_ Impliqué. Ricane t-il. Je le suis déjà.

_ Oui, mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, si…Edward il est fou et sadique !

Il m'attire vers lui.

_ Je sais, mais je suis bien entrainé et il est hors de question qu'il te mette la main dessus. Je ne peux pas le permettre.

Je sais pas quoi dire, les mots se perdent dans ma gorge. Le silence s'installe un moment. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur Edward et sa famille.

_ Comment ton père est devenu profiler ?

Je sens qu'il hésite, il se renfrogne.

_ Désolée je ne voulais pas…

_ Non, tout va bien. Ca concerne Alice. Sais-tu pourquoi elle a atterrit à l'HP ?

_ Plus ou moins. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été traumatisée, suite à une agression un enlèvement je crois. Elle n'aime pas parler de ça. Je peux la comprendre.

Edward inspire un long moment, puis souffle

_ Elle a été enlevée à Chicago, un soir en rentrant du Lycée. Elle avait 15 ans. Je devais rentrer avec elle ce soir là. Mais disons que je me suis laissé déborder par mes hormones d'adolescent en rut. Elle a perdu patience, et elle a décidé de rentrer seule. Un serial Killer sévissait à Chicago, et il a enlevé Alice. Ce type enlevait des jeunes filles. Il s'amusait avec elles pendant plusieurs semaines, puis ça finissait toujours pareil, il les tuait et découpait leurs corps à l'aide de scies, de couteaux à désosser.

_ Mon dieu ! C'est horrible.

Il m'enserra fortement dans ses bras musclés et embrassa mon front.

_ Mon père était un psychiatre reconnu déjà à l'époque. Il se sentait si impuissant. Moi je m'en voulais et j'ai décidé que je voulais rentrer au FBI. On avait un agent en permanence à la maison, ma mère a failli devenir folle. Mon père à supplié l'agent de lui faire parvenir les preuves pour aider. Le jeune agent de l'époque était Booth.

_ J'comprends mieux pourquoi il t'apprécie.

_ Il m'a beaucoup aidé à cette période. Enfin toujours est-il que mon père a eu accès au dossier. Il a découvert plusieurs choses en fait, que le type devait habiter pas très loin des enlèvements. En effet il avait un terrain d'action qui était toujours plus ou moins le même. D'après le FBI il découpait ses victimes à la manière d'un boucher, ils en ont interrogé des centaines, sans résultats. Ils avaient remarqué que des traces de Fréons (Gaz réfrigérant utilisé dans les wagon frigo) avaient été découvert dans le sang de plusieurs victimes. Puis ils avaient remarqué qu'il abandonnait ses victimes, pas très loin des anciens abattoirs. Mon père en a déduit qu'il avait du sûrement travailler là-bas, jusqu'à sa fermeture en 1971. Mon père leur a proposé d'étudier les premières agressions ou tentative après cette période. Beaucoup n'ont pas retrouvé de job après. Puis entre temps l'évidence s'est faite pour mon paternel et Booth, il devait avoir un endroit au calme pour les garder et quoi de mieux que les anciens abattoirs justement. Ils ont envoyé plusieurs équipes là-bas et ont retrouvé ma sœur au bout de quinze jours, dans un état quasi proche de la mort. Une autre fille était avec elle. D'après les agents, le lieu était immonde, y'avait du sang partout, et l'odeur était insupportable. Finalement grâce à mon père ils ont retenu plusieurs suspects, mais un seul avait été déjà condamné à la prison pour agressions, mais dans un autre état, ce qui a tout compliqué. Ca faisait un mois qu'il était revenu quand les meurtres ont débuté. Sur lui aussi on a retrouvé des traces de fréon, et quand ils ont perquisitionné chez lui, ils ont trouvé les ustensiles dont il se servait. Il a été condamné à mort, mais jamais exécuté suite au moratoire du gouverneur en 2000. Ensuite mon père est rentré au FBI comme consultant.

_ Pauvre Alice. Murmurai-je.

_ Elle n'a jamais été pareille, elle a subit des choses horribles. On a essayé de l'aider pendant des années. Dix ans où elle n'était plus rien, ou elle ne ressentait rien, c'était comme une coquille vide. Mon père a fait intervenir des spécialistes, mais ça n'a rien donné. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une crise de panique à cause d'un type qui ressemblait à son agresseur, elle a tenté de le tuer et de se suicider. On est intervenu à temps, mais on a du l'interner.

_ Je l'ai rencontrée peu de temps après. On est devenue amie et Rose aussi.

_ Je sais que tu as été d'un grand réconfort pour elle, elle t'aime beaucoup.

_ Merci. Mais je crois qu'elle a fini par s'en sortir, et j'en suis heureuse pour elle. A coté ma vie est le paradis.

_ Je pense que tu es injuste envers toi-même Bella. Vous avez vécu des choses différentes, mais se retrouver sous un tas de cadavres, et avoir vécu avec des morts autour de toi, c'est pas vraiment le paradis.

_ Oui peut-être sans compter mon coté folledingo !

_ Puis y'a pas de raison que tu ne t'en sortes pas non plus. Regarde Alice, elle recommence à vivre normalement. Elle sort, voit du monde et craque complet pour Jasper. Grogne Edward.

_ Wow, tu sais ça toi ? Cette perspective a l'air de te ravir.

_ Oui, je sais beaucoup de choses. Nan pas que ça me gêne, Jazz est un type bien, mais son job…j'le connais et…

_ Et quoi Edward ?

_ J'en sais rien, c'est pas drôle tous les jours.

_ Dis celui qui couche avec une femme mariée à un mafieux, qui a du gruyère en guise de cerveau, et qui pour couronner le tout vit à plusieurs dans sa tête. Ca doit-être encore moins drôle.

_ Je ne regrette rien Bella. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie et je suis incapable de lutter contre l'envie de te faire l'amour tout le temps, et de passer du temps avec toi. Maintenant si Alice et Jazz sortent ensemble, je n'irai pas faire une crise. Si elle est heureuse et bien tant mieux.

_ Bravo, agent Cullen, j'suis fier de vous.

_ Je sens une pointe de sarcasme…je rêve peut-être ?

_ Peut-être pas en effet ! Monsieur-Edward-je-veux-veiller-sur-tout-le-monde-Cullen.

_ C'est vrai. Mademoiselle-Bella-je-vais-encore-te-faire-l'amour-tout-de-suite-Swan.

Je déglutis, il me surplombe à nouveau. Merde je vais me liquéfier s'il continue. J'suis en mode lubrique.

_ J'en ai vraiment très envie, Monsieur-Edward-fais-moi-jouir-comme-jamais-Cullen.

_ Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle-Bella-j'vais-te-faire-crier-mon-nom-Swan.

_ Réellement Monsieur-Edward-J'suis-très-présomptueux-Cullen ? _(N/Anghju : huhu !)_

_ Pas présomptueux, Mademoiselle-Bella-qui-peut-pas-se-passer-de-ma-queue-Swan.

_ C'est exact, votre grosse queue est un délice, Monsieur-Edward-je-crois-que-tu-bandes-déjà-comme-un-taureau-Cullen.

Je pose la main sur son érection à travers son boxer.

_ Et toi ta chatte, ne demande que ça. Mademoiselle-Bella-je-mouille-rien-qu'à-l'idée-d'avoir-ma-queue-en-toi-Swan.

Il glisse sa main dans ma moiteur, deux doigts entrent en moi. Mon corps s'arque de suite. Il ressort sa main et se met à lécher ses doigts.

_ Putain ! Tu me rends dingue agent Cullen !

_ Et toi tu m'excites trop Bella Swan, pour ton propre bien.

_ Alors cesse de jouer.

_ On est complètement fous ! Tu l'sais ça et inconscient.

Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon visage.

_ Je sais, mais c'est tellement bon.

_ Ce que j'm'apprête à faire de ton corps est interdit dans plusieurs états !

_ Pour un agent du FBI, c'est pas bien du tout, mais perso j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Et Edward nous entraîne dans les profondeurs. _(N/Caro : pour les adorateurs de cette phrase : Eli, Maielle, Savine !)_

Cette nuit est magique, nous ne sommes que luxure et volupté. Je crois qu'on est addict au sexe. _(N/Spuffy: non tu crois?xd) (N/Anghju : *réfléchis* non je crois pas !)_

NOTE: nous faisons remarquer que les lieux que nous citons, en particulier la ville, est réelle! Vive Wikipédia lol

À dans 15jours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avant toute chose, nous voulons nous excuser du retard pour ce chapitre, mais même si on est en juillet, le temps file trop vite!**

**On vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos encouragements, vos ajouts, et votre attente. D'ailleurs, pour se rattraper, on se met tout de suite sur le prochain chapitre!**

**Quelques réponses:**

**Marion: bah fallait bien que ça se corse, sinon c'est pas drôle, non?xd**

**Grazie: et bien la voilà la suite ;)**

**Ptitesfrimousses: oh zut! Nous on adore les -issime! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, la perte de tes strings nous a donnés de l'argent (bah oui, on y a investi, tu crois quoi? Mdr)**

**Laurie: merci à toi de laisser trace de ton passage. C'est toujours avec plaisir**

**Angel: une nouvelle! Ouais, bah on travaille à partir des personnages de SM, donc clins d'œil obligés! Lol**

**Ousna: on commençait à s'inquiéter de pas te voir! Lol accroche toi bien!**

**So-Amel: la voilà la suite! Dis nous si ça te plait toujours ;)**

**Aussi, nous voulons tout particulièrement remercier Savine2b, et Anghju pour leurs commentaires et leur soutien! Vous déchirez les filles!**

**En même temps, un gros bisou à tous les Lémoniaques!**

**Enfin, merci à Lemon-repertoire de nous avoir ajouter sur leur répertoire, on adore la pub et on adore que les gens adorent ce qu'on fait! (allez par ici: Lemon-repertoire . Skyrock . Com)**

**Et en parlant de blog, avec l'aide de Virginie067, nous avons créé un blog où les chapitres sont associés à des créations by Virginie. Venez y faire un tour, on travaille pour l'aménager et en faire un endroit agréable! (http : / / s erviceschizopourvotreplaisir .blogspot .com/)Nous vous conseillons de vous inscrire sur le blog en tant que membres et à la future newsletter, ainsi, quand nous mettrons des teasers (extraits), vous serez tenus au courant.  
**

**Maintenant que le point pub est coché sur la longue liste à faire, nous vous laissons lire. On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Service schizo pour votre plaisir**

**9-**

**EDWARD POV**

Le temps se rafraichit rudement dans la région, l'hiver approche et bientôt avec elle, la neige fera son apparition. Bella dort encore dans le grand lit en bois de la région. Elle semble si sereine, sa respiration est calme. J'aime la voir dormir ainsi dans mon lit. _(N/Savine : y aurai pas une ch'tite place en plus *sifflote*)(N/Anghju : On peut se serrer !)_

Je sais que les problèmes ne font que commencer, mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer la laisser repartir, j'en suis incapable, pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, cette fille me touche, son histoire me touche. Enfin elle m'atteint, Bella a ce petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on ne peut pas être indifférent à elle.

J'ouvre la porte fenêtre qui donne sur ma chambre et allume une clope. Tout en contemplant le lac et Bella de temps en temps. Je sais dans quelle galère je me suis foutu, je sais aussi que Booth a raison, et j'ai la certitude que cette histoire finira sûrement mal. _(N/Savine : tout de suite les grands mots !)_

Mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai fait une promesse à Bella et je compte la tenir. J'écrase ma clope et entre à nouveau dans la chambre.

Je décide d'aller dans la cuisine et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Rien de trop compliqué, du café et quelques Pancakes. Je remercie ma mère intérieurement de m'avoir appris le strict minimum en matière de cuisine.

Je prépare un plateau et le porte dans la chambre. Je dépose mes mets sur la table de nuit, et m'assois sur le lit. Je caresse délicatement son front du bout des doigts. Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement pour s'habituer à la luminosité.

_ Bonjour Bella.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Oui, peu mais bien.

Elle rougit, je passe un doigt délicat sur sa joue.

_ Je devrais dire que je suis désolé…mais…

_ Mais…je ne te le demande pas.

Un sourire illumine son visage, je me penche légèrement sur elle. Bella m'attrape par le cou et m'attire vers elle. Nos bouches se ravagent l'une et l'autre, nos langues se livrent une bataille imaginaire. Nous mettons un terme à notre échange, car nous sommes tous deux à bout de souffle.

_ Tu dois avoir faim ?

_ De toi ?

_ Bella…t'es impossible. Ris-je

_ Ô parce que toi non peut-être ? Boude-t-elle.

_ J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais je dis aussi qu'il faut que tu manges, surtout qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir ?

Elle se redresse, ses yeux brillent de cette lueur qui aspire à la liberté.

_ Sortir ? Comme aller dehors ?

_ Oui comme se geler les fesses aux bords du lac. _(N/Anghju ça donne envie tiens…)_

_ Si t'es là pour me les réchauffer après…

_ Comme avec un jacuzzi ?

Au souvenir de la nuit dernière, Bella rougit. Ce moment a vraiment été particulier, et je pense que je ne suis pas près de l'oublier. _(N/Savine : moi non plus *soupir*)_

_ Putain Edward ! Comment tu veux que je pense chastement après ça ?

_ Qui te l'demande ?

_ Toi y'a pas deux minutes !

C'est vrai, elle a raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi, et ces rougeurs sur ses joues sont les plus belles couleurs que je n'ai jamais vu. Je lui pose son petit déjeuner sur le lit. Elle semble surprise.

_ Wow ! Tu comptes me faire grimper l'Himalaya ?

_ Non, mais t'as besoin de reprendre des forces.

_ Oh vraiment ? Sous-entend-elle.

_ Vraiment.

Je dépose un simple baiser sur son front, et lui tends un Pancake. Elle mord dedans à pleines dents, et me gratifie d'un sourire lumineux.

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux pendant qu'elle mange. La voir ainsi si détendue et libre me fait plaisir, et pourtant je sais que l'on n'est pas en vacances. _(N/Savine : arrêtes d'être rabat-joie et profite! XD)_

Elle a fini, et décide d'aller se laver. Je débarrasse, et range la cuisine.

Je vérifie mes messages, mais rien à signaler. Tout est en ordre, de toute manière je sais qu'ils m'appelleront seulement s'ils trouvent quelque chose.

Bella arrive dans la cuisine. Elle porte un jean, et un gros pull en V très épais. Elle a remonté ses cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute.

Je vais lui chercher son manteau, je lui passe une écharpe et l'enroule autour de son cou.

_ Merci. Souffle-t-elle.

_ On y va ?

_ Oui.

On sort de la maison, l'air glacial nous saisit un moment. Bella inspire une grande goulée d'air. On avance vers le lac. Elle observe tout autour d'elle. Elle a l'air d'apprécier.

Quant à moi j'aime ce moment, où nous ne sommes que Bella et Edward, des amis…des amants. Ce que nous sommes réellement je n'en sais rien, ou je refuse de le savoir.

_ C'est magnifique.

_ Je ne dirais pas magnifique quand tu es là, à tenir la comparaison. _(N/Savine : cette phrase me dit quelque chose! J'espère qu'il ne parle pas de profondeur après ça? Ok je me tais !) (N/Anghju : c'est ce qui vient après non ?)_

Elle rougit à nouveau. Putain qu'j'aime ça ! Mais c'est vrai, elle est magnifique, une créature céleste.

_Tu déconnes Cullen ! Reste zen mon pote ! Tu parles comme une fille !_

Je prends sa main dans la mienne. J'ai besoin de la toucher tout le temps.

_ Tu m'as dit que ta mère était décoratrice d'intérieur et architecte ?

_ Ouais. Elle adore rénover, les maisons, les vieux meubles.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

_ Elle sait ce que tu fais comme boulot ?

_ Pas exactement. Elle sait que je bosse au FBI, mais elle pense que je suis consultant comme mon père. Elle s'inquièterait trop et en plus elle passerait son temps à m'appeler. Elle pense que je suis en déplacement pour mon job.

_ Moi je sais juste que ma mère ne travaillait pas.

_ Et ton père ?

_ Quoi mon père ? Tu veux dire à part bosser pour la mafia ?

_ Ouais.

_ Je sais pas vraiment. Pas grand-chose. Il n'a plus était le même après. Il m'a appris à me battre, à me servir d'armes à feux. Mais c'est tout, il n'y a plus eu aucune tendresse. Il était rongé par son passé. Je sais qu'il m'aimait, mais il ne le montrait plus c'est tout.

_ Et quand tu étais plus jeune ?

_ Je me souviens d'un père attentionné, qui m'emmenait souvent en balade avec lui. Mais je sais qu'il n'était pas heureux, et Aro Volturi en était la cause, ça avait un rapport avec ma mère. Mais te dire quoi ? J'ai oublié.

_ Et Alec ?

Elle réprime un frisson, et ôte sa main de la mienne. Le silence s'installe un moment avant qu'elle ne réponde.

_ Alec est le fils d'Aro, il est pressenti à prendre la place de son père à la mort de ce dernier. D'après ma mémoire qui se réanime de jour en jours, Aro avait prévu depuis que nous étions enfants de nous marier. Mais je crois que ça n'enchantait guère mon père.

_ Tu penses que c'est pour ça que ton père les a trahis?

_ Non, il n'y avait pas que ça, et de toutes façons ça n'a servi à rien.

_ Ne dis pas ça, la preuve tu es là non ?

_ Oui mais mon père a fini avec une balle dans la tête, quant à ma mère j'en sais rien. Enfin bref pour revenir à Alec, enfant il était très gentil, on s'amusait bien. Mais quand il nous a trouvés…

_ C'est lui qui vous à retrouver ?

_ Oui, il était là. Fier d'avoir mis la main sur nous, sur moi surtout. Ils nous ont ramenés en Italie. Ma mère était terrorisée, Alec s'est bien vite montré entreprenant avec moi. Il m'a expliquée tout, tout de suite, que j'allais devenir sa femme, que je serais soumise à lui, sans aucun moyen de m'enfuir. Il avait tellement changé, il était devenu un homme dur, haineux.

Bella a les yeux dans le vide. Je me retiens, j'ai envie de prendre le premier avion pour l'Italie, et lui foutre deux balles dans le carafon. _(N/Anghju : mais fais donc chéri !)_

_ Mon père a été torturé pendant des jours, ma mère séquestrée dans la maison d'Aro. Jane a passé son temps à m'insulter, elle me frappait. Soit disant pour ma rééducation. Puis ils ont décidé qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de Charlie. Alec l'a tué et ils m'ont forcée à regarder. _(N/Savine : mais c'est atroce! Vais chercher des kleenex)(N/Anghju : 'vais chercher mon Beretta…)_

J'essuie une larme sur la joue de Bella. Elle plonge à nouveau dans son esprit pour raviver ses souvenirs.

_ Alec m'a fait une proposition. Poursuivit-elle. Enfin il me l'a imposé. Si je l'épousais il laisserait ma mère en vie, et que de toute manière il m'épouserait de gré ou de force. J'ai accepté, ça a été le deuxième jour le plus horrible de ma vie. Mais le pire c'est de faire semblant, de se montrer au monde amoureuse de lui, et heureuse.

_ Ouep ça n'a pas été rose tous les jours. Dit Isabelle ou Mary.

_ J'étais vierge et je voulais pas lui offrir ce cadeau, alors j'ai couché avec un des gardes du corps juste avant. Le plus gentil, et moins pourri de tous, enfin si ça existe. Je me souviens de son prénom Démétri. Alec l'a su bien-sûr, je lui ai dit. Il m'a giflé en me traitant de salope. Ca lui a fait mal, et moi j'ai jubilé. _(N/Savine : dans les dents Alec!) _Il n'a jamais su avec qui c'était arrivé.

_ Ok, tu parles d'un mariage, toi.

_ Oui, mais elle les a bien eus ! Elle a foutu une de ces merdes ! S'exclame Mary ou Isabelle.

_ Vraiment ?

Bella baisse les yeux, et secoue la tête.

_ Disons que je voulais me venger. Si je me suis retrouvée en dessous de ce tas de cadavres c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai déclenché cette guerre. Murmure-t-elle.

_ Comment ?

_ Je savais qu'il existait une guerre de territoire entre les Volturi et les Ivanovich sur le sol américain. Après avoir prouvé ma loyauté envers le clan des Volturi, j'ai…

_ De quelle manière ?

_ De la pire façon qu'il soit. J'ai tué un homme de la Camorra. Je le devais, c'était la seule façon de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je paierai pour ça, je le sais. Mais j'en avais rien à foutre. De toute manière je ne comptais pas survivre alors…Enfin bref. Alec, Jane et moi-même sommes partis pour les Etats Unis, pour étendre le trafic de drogue. Ils étaient très occupés. J'en ai profité pour me mettre en relation avec les Ivanovich. J'ai gagné leur confiance en couchant avec Sasha, le fils du parrain des Ivanovich. Je leur ai donné toutes les infos dont je disposais. Ils devaient les tuer dans une espèce de guet-apens.

_ Alors qui a prévenu le FBI de ce qui allait se produire ?

_ Je crois que c'est moi. Mais les choses ont dérapé, et Alec n'a pas été tué, Jane non plus, et moi…bah la suite tu l'as connais.

_ Oui, ils ont arrêté Sasha Ivanovich. Mais il a toujours nié son implication. Ce qui veut dire que si les Ivanovich ont compris d'où venait le traitre. On risque d'avoir à faire à eux. Depuis quand te souviens-tu de ça ?

_ Cette nuit, en fait juste après notre séance jacuzzi.

_ Mon dieu ! Sasha au lit…c'était WAOUH !

_ Ta gueule Isabelle. Crache Bella. Tu vois qui je suis. Je ne suis pas une oie blanche, et je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Elle me tourne le dos, ses yeux rivés vers le lac. La réalité était dure pour elle. Mais pour moi ça ne change rien.

_ Tu devais survivre Bella, c'est l'instinct de conservation.

_ Survivre ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour finir amnésique, et complètement schizo ?

Je me place face à elle, et prends son menton entre deux doigts pour la forcer à me regarder.

_ Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que !

Je sais pas quoi lui répondre. Ses yeux bruns pénètrent mon âme, et c'en est douloureux. Elle cherche une réponse que je suis incapable de lui donner.

_ Bella. Continué-je. Tu n'as pas survécu à tout ça pour rien. Tu as prévenu le FBI. Tu t'es retrouvée dans une histoire qui ne concernait que ton père.

_ Franchement j'en sais rien Edward.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, elle s'accroche à mes cheveux, les fourrageant avec force et son désespoir me crève le cœur.

_ Moi, je sais.

Je l'enlace tendrement. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse. Je sais, tout est très compliqué à gérer. Mais Bella va s'en sortir, elle le droit.

**BELLA POV**

Je crois finalement que je préfèrerais ne rien me souvenir. Toutes ses choses que j'ai faites me reviennent en pleine figure, et ça fait mal. Très mal. Malgré les bras réconfortants d'Edward.

C'est tellement troublant d'être dans ses bras.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec un homme avant. _(N/Savine : *soupir d'envie*)_

J'ai couché avec les autres parce que je le devais, pas parce que j'en avais envie. Mais avec Edward tout est tellement différent.

Même la façon dont il me regarde. Je n'étais que des trophées aux yeux des autres.

Même la sensation de plaisir que j'éprouvais dès lors, n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je vis dans le lit d'Edward. _(N/Savine : tu m'étonnes!)_

Je frissonne, l'air est frais. Edward me serre encore plus fortement. Je me perds dans l'effluve de son parfum.

_ Tu as froid. Veux tu qu'on rentre ? On pourrait prendre un Jacuzzi ?

Je lève la tête vers lui, il a ce sourire en coin qui me retourne le cerveau à chaque fois. L'intensité de son regard laisse présager un nouveau moment très coquin. _(N/Savine : Youhou!)_

Ce type me fait fondre.

Mon envie de lui ne fait que s'accroitre.

Plus je l'ai, plus j'le veux.

Bon dieu et quand je repense à cette nuit, mon bas ventre s'enflamme inexorablement.

**FLASH BACK**

Nous sommes sur le canapé à nous dire des cochonneries. (_N/Savine : j'enlève ma petite culotte juste au cas ou, lol!)_

Il glisse sa main dans ma moiteur, deux doigts entrent en moi. Mon corps s'arque de suite. Il ressort sa main et se met à lécher ses doigts. _(N/Savine : Glups. J'avais raison pour la culotte! Ok je sors. Lol!)_

_ Putain ! Tu me rends dingue agent Cullen !

_ Et toi tu m'excites trop Bella Swan, pour ton propre bien.

_ Alors cesse de jouer.

_ On est complètement fous ! Tu l'sais ça et inconscient.

Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon visage.

_ Je sais, mais c'est tellement bon.

_ Ce que j'm'apprête à faire de ton corps est interdit dans plusieurs états !

_ Pour un agent du FBI, c'est pas bien du tout, mais perso j'ai hâte de voir ça. _(N/Anghju : Euh nous aussi !)_

Il se redresse.

_ Mais tu vas l'voir ! Viens avec moi.

Il me tend sa main, et je le suis. Il me colle aux murs de temps à autres pour m'embrasser. Je ne suis qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Mon corps est aimanté au sien. Il me soulève, je passe mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il m'entraine avec lui.

Mon bassin se frotte à son érection. Nos corps s'embrasent. Edward ouvre une porte. Je sais même pas où on est, je suis focalisée sur lui et ses caresses. Il me dépose au sol, je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes dans une immense salle de bain.

Edward me délaisse un instant et va ouvrir l'eau d'une très grande baignoire. Puis il revient vers moi d'un geste lent, félin. Ses yeux sont noircis par le désir, il me détaille.

Ses mains empaument mes seins, il les cajole, les embrasse, les vénère, ses doigts jouent avec mes pointes durcies. Je rejette ma tête en arrière.

Il m'entraine avec lui, et me fait descendre dans la baignoire qui est en fait un jacuzzi. Je passe mes mains sur son petit cul tout rond et musclé.

_ Le boxer est de trop. Lui susurrée-je.

Il m'offre son sourire en coin, celui qui me fait craquer depuis le début, et fait glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses cuisses. Je suis toujours émerveillée par sa magnifique queue, lisse, épaisse et longue.

Mon désir coule à flot à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je pose le bout des doigts sur son prépuce, le sexe d'Edward tressaille. J'aime le voir comme ça à ma merci. Ma main enserre sa queue, et je démarre de longs vas et viens.

Il a fermé les yeux, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse sa mâchoire.

Je le fais reculer jusqu'au bord du jacuzzi, et le fait s'asseoir sur le carrelage. Je me retrouve entre ses jambes. Ma tête directement face à sa queue merveilleuse, je lève mes yeux ver lui.

Il me dévore du regard. Je frôle sa peau du bout des lèvres, je m'attaque à ses cuisses. Caressant du bout des doigts ses abdos parfaits. Il gémit. Ma langue pourlèche ses cuisses et se rapproche de ses bourses et de sa queue sans jamais y poser mes lèvres.

Je le taquine, ma langue s'attaque à son aine, il grogne de plaisir et lâche des petits sons de douce béatitude. Son bassin bouge malgré lui. Je sais ce qu'il veut et je m'amuse de ne pas lui offrir.

_ Putain Bella ! Grogne-t-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est de la torture !

_ Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Il pose ses mains sur ma tête délicatement.

_ Prends-moi dans ta bouche. Souffle-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche et enfourne sa queue, sans jamais toucher son sexe de mes parois. Je réitère plusieurs fois l'expérience. Il est impatient, son bassin bouge.

_ Bella ? !

_ Que veux-tu Cullen ?

_ Suce-moi ! Supplie-t-il.

J'aime quand il parle comme ça, j'y peux rien j'suis maso. Nos étreintes sont toujours sauvages et passionnées. On vit dans l'urgence.

Alors je prends sa queue dans ma bouche. Il soupire d'aise. L'eau est chaude et mes mamelons tendus à l'extrême.

_ Ô merde Bella ! S'exclame-t-il.

Je sais qu'il apprécie, je lui jette un coup d'œil. Sa tête est en arrière, une de ses mains est dans mes cheveux, tandis qu'il se soutient au carrelage avec l'autre. Je me délecte de cette vision.

Je creuse mes joues pour l'aspirer plus fort. Il geint. Mes doigts caressent ses bourses, tandis qu'une de mes mains branle la base de son sexe. Je le mordille, ma langue s'enroule autour de sa queue délicieuse. Je m'en délecte comme je le ferais d'un esquimau.

Par moment je suçote juste le bout de son gland. Je détends ma gorge et gobe totalement son sexe. La respiration d'Edward se fait lourde.

J'imprime un mouvement plus rapide sur son membre engorgé, ma main se calant sur les mouvements de ma bouche. J'aime la sensation de faire de lui ce que je veux. Je croise son regard, il m'observe enfourner sa queue avec frénésie, il est au bord de l'explosion et moi je me délecte.

_ Arrête ! Bella… je…

Il tente de me repousser, mais j'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je veux le goûter en direct. Je veux le faire jouir. Je maintiens ma prise sur lui. Mes dents glissent le long de son sexe.

_ Bordel ! Bella !

Je recommence.

_ BON DIEUUUU ! BELLAAAAA ! MERDE JE….

Edward vient de jouir au fond de ma gorge par grands jets. Je m'empresse de tout avaler, son goût est merveilleux. Quand je pense que cet acte me répugnait avant. Je me sentais si sale après. Alors qu'avec Edward tout était différent.

Je le nettoie avec application. _(N/Savine : toujours bien nettoyer les outils, c'est la base, MDR!)_Sa respiration est toujours aussi erratique. Puis il me redresse tendrement et ce que je distingue dans ses yeux me bouleverse. Mon regard s'accroche au sien, et je suis comme hypnotisée.

Il saute dans l'eau et m'éclabousse. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues et les caresse délicatement du bout des pouces, puis sa merveilleuse bouche se pose sur la mienne.

Mes bras encerclent son cou, mes doigts plongent dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Nos langues se trouvent, dansent, se battent. Ses mains glissent le long de mes côtes, et se posent sur mes fesses, il les malaxe avec force. Je frissonne de tout mon être.

Je m'abandonne à ses bras, à sa peau, à ses baisers, je n'existe que dans ses bras, que pour lui.

Il me soulève et me dépose comme une fleur sur le rebord du jacuzzi. Sa bouche se pose sur mes seins, mes mamelons sont tendus à l'extrême, sa langue joue avec mes pointes, j'ai l'impression que ses mains sont partout sur mon corps.

Il me rend folle, il embrasse mes pieds, mes mollets, l'intérieur de mes genoux. Je défaille. Sa langue remonte vers mon intimité plus que détrempée.

Il écarte de ses doigts délicats mes plis intimes. Un de ses pouces se pose sur mon clito tout gonflé, il le maltraite délicieusement. Il dépose un baiser sur mon bourgeon, je frissonne. Je m'arqueboute.

Le bout de sa langue appuie sur mon clito, et je suis déjà à deux doigts de défaillir. Sa bouche ravage ma chatte en feu. La pièce est emplie de mes gémissements sonores. Il passe ses mains sous mes cuisses pour me garder offerte à lui, et maintenir ma position.

Sa langue tournoie en moi, me pénétrant de temps à autre. Je m'accroche au rebord, je défaille. Ce mec est trop doué ! Une de mes mains plonge dans ses cheveux, que je tire sous sa douce torture. Il insère deux doigts en moi, qui me font crier. Je peux sentir son sourire à ce moment très précis.

Il démarre un lent va et vient, puis un troisième vient s'insinuer en moi. Je me cambre au maximum. Sa bouche aspire mon clito, mes cris se font plus sonores. Ses doigts me pompent de plus en plus vite. Je suis proche de la délivrance et il le sait.

Ma chatte palpite autour de ses doigts. Il mordille mon clito et là c'est l'explosion. Mon corps tremble sous la jouissance, mes cuisses emprisonnent sa tête.

Cet orgasme me terrasse, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre. Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait glisser dans le bain. Nos langues se retrouvent, je me goûte à travers lui. Son désir est déjà éveillé. J'ai jamais vu un mec récupérer aussi vite. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire. _(N/Savine : j'ai super chaud et le pire c'est que le lemon n'est pas fini! lol!)_

Il s'assoit dans l'eau, moi sur lui. J'ai la sensation que le feu qui court dans mon bas ventre ne sera jamais rassasié. Nos intimités frottent l'une contre l'autre, et je n'en peux déjà plus.

Ma main se glisse entre nous, je me saisis de sa verge plus que prête. Nous nous noyons dans le regard de l'autre tandis que sa queue s'engouffre en moi.

La sensation de l'eau décuple mes sens. Sa main est posée sur ma nuque, et nos langues s'apprivoisent à nouveau. Je m'abaisse doucement sur lui, notre danse est sensuelle, on prend notre temps.

Ses grognements me comblent. Il m'emplit totalement, ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou, il suçote ma peau, me la mordille. Je m'accroche à son cou. J'accélère le rythme. Les clapotis de l'eau m'excitent.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière, il embrasse mon plexus, sa langue trace des sillons humides sur mes seins. Puis il se lève, moi toujours accrochée à lui. Je suis toujours cambrée, il écarte légèrement les cuisses pour avoir un meilleur appui, et me gratifie de coups de reins plus bons les uns que les autres.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me prend comme ça, et seigneur dieu c'est trop bon. Au bout d'un moment, il se détache de moi et me fait glisser le long de ses jambes. Je grogne de frustration, la perte est immense.

Il me retourne délicatement, je sens sa queue dressée le long de mes fesses. Je me frotte outrageusement à son sexe, Edward geint. Il pose sa main sur mon dos délicatement, pour me cambrer.

Je m'exécute trop impatiente qu'il me prenne comme ça. Il pose une de ses mains sur mes fesses et me les caresse tendrement. Son autre main a dû prendre son sexe gonflé dans la main, je sens qu'il frotte mes lèvres intimes imbibées de jus, puis il la dirige vers mon antre charnelle.

Il s'insinue en moi. Mes mains se posent sur le rebord du jacuzzi. Les siennes empaument mes seins. Il m'aide à me redresser, je pose ma tête contre son torse, ses intrusions sont profondes.

_ Ô oui ! !

_ Vas-y ma belle ! Lâche toi !

_ Plus ! Quémandée-je.

Je bascule mon corps en avant, Edward accroche ses mains à mes épaules et reprend ses assauts toujours plus vite et toujours plus profondément. J'ai du mal à garder pied à terre, tellement c'est bon. Nos peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre. Une de mes mains se glisse entre nous et je caresse ses bourses à chaque fois que je le peux.

_ EDWAAAARDDD !

J'hurle ma jouissance. Ma chatte enserre sa queue avec force. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine, ma respiration est décousue. Il a ralenti le rythme, pour me laisser me remettre.

Le bout de ses doigts caressent ma colonne vertébrale, ils se font plus aventureux et descendent vers mes fesses. Un de ses doigts parcoure le sillon entre ma croupe, il câline ma petite entrée doucement, effectuant de petits cercles. Je me cambre.

Il me plaque contre lui, et me mordille l'oreille.

_ Me fais-tu confiance ? Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

_ Oui. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

_ J'ai… envie d'essayer autre chose.

Son timbre rauque et suave me donne des décharges électriques. J'ai très bien compris où il voulait en venir.

_ Je t'ai promis que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire de ton corps était interdit dans plusieurs états. Poursuit-il. En as-tu envie ?

_ Oui.

_ L'as-tu déjà fait ?

Si je l'ai déjà fait, je ne m'en souviens plus.

_ Je… sais pas. Balbutiai-je.

_ Ok. Je te promets d'être le plus doux possible. Je reviens.

_Bordel de merde ! Je vais bien faire ce que je crois que j'vais faire !_

_Bah on dirait bien Bella !_

Il me délaisse un instant, et je sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie d'essayer, mais j'ai un peu peur d'avoir mal. Il est déjà de retour avec un petit tube à la main. Il m'embrasse et se place à nouveau derrière moi. Je passe une main sur sa queue.

J'avoue que sa grosseur m'inquiète un peu. Elle est vraiment grosse et longue. Alors que…enfin bref. Je la relâche

Je sens un de ses doigts froids à cause du lubrifiant parcourir ma petite entrée. Il l'enfonce en moi délicatement, sans forcer. Mais je me crispe d'appréhension.

_ Il faut que tu te détendes.

Bah voyons ! Facile à dire. _(N/Savine : ouais on va te faire pareil et on va voir si tu vas te détendre de suite! Non mais j'vous jure!)_

Mais néanmoins je tente de me focaliser sur les sensations, surtout qu'une de ses mains me bascule en avant, et descend directement sur mon clito, qu'il caresse longuement. Je suis trempée d'excitation.

Il fait pénétrer un second doigt pour me dilater un peu plus. La sensation est loin d'être désagréable. Bien au contraire.

Il replace sa queue dans ma chatte pour bien la mouiller je suppose. Il entre et sort plusieurs fois. Il ôte ses doigts un instant de moi, et me tourne face à la glace, de façon à ce que je puisse le voir faire.

Je me délecte de ce spectacle, Edward met du lubrifiant dans sa main et commence à se masturber doucement afin d'étaler le produit sur son sexe.

Il appuie le bout de son gland sur ma petite entrée, et s'enfonce très doucement, tandis que son autre main trouve mes lèvres intimes. Il n'y a pas vraiment de douleur. Je me sens juste un peu écartelée. Il s'introduit toujours aussi prudemment, en grognant de satisfaction.

_ Ca va ? S'inquiète-t-il.

_ Oui.

Je le vois dans la glace, il lutte contre lui-même pour ne pas aller trop vite. Il est en moi complètement. Je grimace légèrement. Edward est vraiment bien monté. Il câline mon dos et cajole toujours mon petit paquet de nerfs. Il s'immobilise, certainement pour que mon corps s'habitue à sa présence.

Je commence à bouger lentement, pour lui signaler que tout va bien. Il ferme les yeux sous la sensation et je me demande comment mon corps peut accepter cette intrusion.

Pourtant de délicieux frissons me parcourent. Il débute ses va-et-vient tout en caressant mon dos de sa main de libre. L'autre me torturant toujours délicieusement.

Je trouve le rythme trop lent, mon ventre s'enflamme. Je tends mes fesses vers lui, et m'enfonce plus fort en lui.

_ Putain ! S'exclame-t-il.

_ Oh mon dieu !

Je lis la stupeur sur son visage, sans parler du plaisir. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je ne pense pas ou ne me souviens pas que c'était si bon. Il accélère et ses coups de reins se font plus intense.

_ Ô OUI ! T'es tellement serrée !

_ Hummm Edward !

_ Je…merde !

_ Continue !

Je crie sous ses assauts répétés. J'ai l'impression de toucher les étoiles du doigt.

Au moment où il pince mon clitoris, nous jouissons tous les deux, ensemble, dans un même cri. Je me redresse sous le coup de mon orgasme. Edward pose ses deux mains sur mes seins, et sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, puis dépose des baisers sur celui-ci.

Je me sens toute molle. Edward se retire et m'emmène dans les profondeurs du jacuzzi. _(N/Savine : t'as de la chance que le lemon soit aussi bon, sinon tu sais ce que j'en ferais de tes profondeurs! MDR!) _Nos respirations sont lourdes.

_ Bienvenue chez les hors la loi. Ris-je.

_ Hors la loi, comme ça. C'est quand tu veux. Tu vas bien ?

Je me colle encore plus à lui.

_ Très bien.

On se lave, il me masse entre deux baisers. Il est si doux, si attentionné.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

On est arrivé à la maison et Edward me débarrasse de mon manteau. Il fait de même avec le sien et me prend la main, pour m'entrainer vers le jacuzzi. Il finit par me porter, car il trouve que je ne vais pas assez vite.

Je ris et franchement, je crois que bizarrement je suis à peu près heureuse pour la première fois depuis des années.

**JASPER POV**

J'en ai ras le cul !

Je cherche, mais je trouve que dalle. Cette taupe est vraiment maligne, je n'arrive pas à remonter jusqu'à elle. Je fouine, je remonte et je finis par exploser de colère.

_ Hey du calme Jazzy ! On va la trouver.

_ Ah ouais et quand ? Ed et Bella sont coincés dans cette espèce de trou paumé en attendant !

_ Mouais les pauvres. Ironise Emmett. C'est vrai ça on s'demande bien ce qu'ils font.

_ J'en sais rien ce qu'ils font !

_ Bah le Ed, j'parie qu'il baise à couille rabattue et nous et ben même pas l'temps se branler !

_ Toujours aussi classe Em ! _(N/Anghju : Toujours !)_

_ Mouais. En tous les cas…

On toque à la porte, ce qui stoppe Emmett de suite. J'invite la personne à entrée.

_ Où est mon frère ? ! Où est Bella ? !

Je me lève et renverse mon café.

_ Bonjour Alice !

_ Je veux savoir où sont…

Je plaque ma main sur ses lèvres et lui intime de se taire.

_ Viens on va boire un café.

_ Allez-y j'garde la boutique.

Je prends Alice par le bras et l'emmène boire un café dans un Starbuck, un peu éloigné du bâtiment, mais au dernier moment je me ravise, et la fais grimper dans ma voiture. Je ne veux pas de témoins. Elle proteste mais se laisse faire.

Arrivés dans mon appart, je lui propose de boire un café. Elle accepte.

Quand je reviens avec le dit café, elle est assise sur le fauteuil. Je me pose face à elle. Alice n'a toujours pas décroché un seul mot depuis que nous sommes partis.

_ Tu peux parler ? J't'en prie Alice.

Elle se redresse, les deux poings sur ses hanches. _(N/Savine : et c'est parti la tornade Alice est de retour. Cours Jazz, Cours !)_

_ Tu veux qu'je parle ? Je vais parler ! Où sont Edward et Bella ?

_ Partis.

_ Ah merci Agent Whitlock ! Ca je sais !

_ Alice, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

_ Je sais que tu mens, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis l'autre soir !

_ Ecoute, ils sont en sécurité.

_ Mais c'est mon frère, et ma meilleure amie. . SAVOIR.

Elle est aussi têtue qu'Edward par moment. _(N/Savine : et c'est peu dire!)_

_ Alice…c'est un secret.

_ J'm'en fous ! Je m'inquiète pour eux. Jasper, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle me tend une magnifique moue, à laquelle j'ai un mal fou à résister. Alice n'est pas très grande, elle est brune, petite et menue. Ses cheveux courts partent en pointe. Elle est vraiment mignonne, et ses yeux de la même couleur que son frère. Elle me scrute, tente de m'amadouer. _(N/Savine : et voilà t'es foutu mon pauvre)_

_ Ils sont en sécurité, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

_ Pourquoi ils ont du partir ? A cause du mari de Bella ?

_ Moins tu en sais et mieux c'est.

Elle s'assied sur l'accoudoir à coté de moi.

_ C'est vraiment sérieux alors. Bella ne m'a pas tout dit. Constate-t-elle.

_ Je suis navré Alice, ce serait vraiment trop dangereux pour toi. Surtout que tu es bien assez impliquée comme ça.

Alice se relève et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Elle me tourne le dos.

_ Jasper, je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir traqué. D'avoir peur, de ne pas savoir si on aura un avenir. Et même d'être capable de vivre…après.

Je sais, j'ai lu le dossier. Mais entendre la souffrance dans sa voix est vraiment difficilement supportable.

Je la rejoins et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

_ Je te promets qu'on protégera Bella. Ton frère est le meilleur.

_ Oui…mais… Les mots se perdent dans sa gorge.

Je la tourne délicatement vers moi. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je prends son visage en coupe, et efface les traces de son chagrin avec mes pouces. Elle a un léger sourire. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux à ce moment précis. Je sens que je craque. Je ne suis pas insensible aux charmes d'Alice et si Edward apprend ça, je suis un homme mort. _(N/Savine : à mon avis ça fait un bail qu'il a vu votre attirance que vous êtes d'ailleurs les seuls à ne pas avoir remarqué)_

Sa détresse me bouleverse. Alors je me penche vers elle, ses lèvres roses m'appellent. Nos bouches se rencontrent, s'apprivoisent. Alice passe ses mains autour de mon cou, et le baiser s'approfondit.

Je me perds dans les affres de la passion. Son petit corps frêle collé contre le mien. Sa fragilité, cette tendresse qu'elle m'offre. Je prends tout. Surtout la sonnerie de portable, qui nous stoppe aussitôt.

Je m'écarte d'elle pour la laisser répondre. J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment me comporter.

_ Papa.

_…

_ Non, je suis avec Jasper.

Elle pose ses yeux sur moi et les détourne en rougissant.

Manquait plus qu'le Doc sur le dos. _(N/Savine : là c'est une autre histoire)_

_ Je vais lui demander s'il peut m'accompagner.

_…

_ A tout de suite.

Elle raccroche.

_ Euh…mon père veut me parler, et je…enfin si tu veux bien m'accompagner…j'ai pas ma voiture et je…

_ Bien-sûr. Je t'emmène.

Elle est gênée et tourne un peu sur elle-même.

_ Je suis…désolée…quoi qu'en fait…je ne le suis pas vraiment…c'est juste que…

Je l'interromps d'un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est ma manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun souci, enfin sauf si Edward et le Doc me tombent dessus bien évidement, mais je crois que cette fille en vaut le coup. Alice me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire. Aucun de nous ne sait comment réagir. _(N/Savine : deux couillons! Lol! Mais trop chou!)_

_ On devrait…Commencé-je

_ Oui

Elle se détourne et va attraper sa veste et son sac à main. Je lui tiens la porte et c'est en silence que nous rejoignons ma voiture. Tout en marchant, j'étudie ce petit bout de femme. Je ne suis pas idiot, Alice Cullen a compris que quelque chose clochait réellement avec son frère et Bella. Pourquoi les aurions-nous éloignés sinon?

_Je tirerai les infos à mon père. Menace-t-elle d'un ton têtu qui ne m'est pas étranger.

_Je sais.

_Et tu ne veux pas être celui qui me révèle la vérité?

_Je t'ai dit la vérité!

Je tourne les yeux sur elle avant de me reconcentrer sur la route.

_La vérité que tu veux que je sache. Boude-t-elle.

_Celle que l'on m'autorise à dire. Rectifié-je.

Elle renifle avec dédain et se mure dans le silence. Étant donné le regard qu'elle a, je plains son père. Elle peut être vraiment effrayante quand elle le veut.

_Et foutrement sexy_

Je serre les doigts autour du volant, m'intimant au calme. D'accord nous avons échangé un baiser, mais ce n'était rien. Juste un coup de tête. Un caprice.

On arrive devant la clinique. Le gardien lance un regard inintéressé à ma voiture avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Bonjour la sécurité! Même Edward, la tête entre les cuisses de Bella, est plus professionnel! _(N/Savine : MDR!)(N/Anghju : c'est peu dire !)_

_Je me demande bien à quoi il sert ce mec. Grince Alice et je retiens un sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres.

_C'est juste une façade. Mon explication sonne aussi faux à mes oreilles qu'à celles de ma compagne.

Je lui souris et sors de la voiture. Elle me rejoint devant le véhicule, je sens sa tension. Je pose une main calme sur son épaule, sa peau frémit à mon contact, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas de peur. Nos regards se croisent avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers la porte. Je la suis, concentré sur son corps menu et svelte. Bourré de vie.

_Terre à agent Whitlock!_

En passant le seuil du bâtiment, toutes les tensions, maladies, confusions qui règnent dans le bâtiment m'assaillent. J'admire ceux qui viennent travailler ici. Moi je ne pourrais pas. Je me force à me concentrer sur le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle. À mes côtés, Alice serre les poings et accélère le pas. Elle n'aime pas non plus cet endroit.

Sans réfléchir, je me rapproche et prends sa main dans la mienne. Alice fait un pas vers moi à son tour, nos mains jointes en arrière pour laisser nos côtés se toucher.

_ Entrez. Dit Carlisle quand Alice a frappé à sa porte.

Elle sourit un peu et lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix de son père ainsi.

_ Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler.

A peine a-t-on fait un pas dans la pièce que Carlisle se lève et nous rejoint. Il me lance un regard suspicieux quand même quand il repère ma main accrochée à celle de sa fille. Je me détache et tends la main vers lui.

_Bonjour monsieur.

_Jasper. C'était donc avec vous qu'était ma fille. _(N/Savine : et ben c'est mal barré)_

Oui, définitivement oui. Carlisle n'entend pas accepter ma relation avec sa fille.

_Rem! Quelle relation?_

_Celle qui dit que je meurs d'envie de la faire mienne, ici, et maintenant!_

_Bordel, je suis pire que Emmett et Edward réunis! (N/Anghju : Ah bon c'est possible ?)_

_ Papa! Râle Alice en comprenant notre échange.

Alors Carlisle tourne son entière attention vers sa fille

_Je dois te parler.

L'art et la manière de me jeter dehors sans vraiment le faire. Je déglutis et affiche un air impassible sur mon visage.

_Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

_Jasper! Je…Merci.

_Avec plaisir Alice.

Même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle me remercie. Je n'ai rien dit qui puisse répondre à ses questions.

Carlisle pose la main dans le dos de sa fille et la conduit vers le canapé. Quand je ferme la porte j'entends Alice réprimander son père

_Ce n'est pas très gentil de le mettre à la porte comme ça! Je l'aime bien.

Allez savoir pourquoi ces simples mots s'ancrent encore plus profondément en moi qu'ils ne le devraient. Je tente de recouvrer mon sang froid avant de repartir au bureau. Je n'ai pas oublié que j'avais une foutue taupe à coincer entre quatre yeux.

**ALICE POV**

Jasper est reparti, la tête basse. Son regard quand mon père lui a signifié son congé! Je l'aurais bien pris dans mes bras…

_ Comment tu vas, Alice?

J'entends la voix professionnelle de mon père et je m'agace. Mes poings se posent sur mes hanches, et mes yeux jettent des éclairs. _(N/Savine : maintenant c'est au tour du papa! Mdr! Bon chance Carlisle je t'aimais bien toi aussi, lol!)_

_Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée, tu aurais pu t'en passer!

Il hausse un sourcil

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'étais avec Jasper et c'était intéressant! Repris-je

Cette fois je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, et mon père reprend son souffle, choqué.

_Bon sang.

Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le regard un peu hagard. A chaque fois que je le vois faire, j'ai envie de rire. Edward et lui sont tellement mignons, presque fragiles quand ils font ça.

_Que se passe-t-il, papa?

Je prends une voix douce, celle d'une petite fille inquiète pour son père. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et soupire. Je sais qu'il va reprendre son rôle de médecin quand il me lance ce regard

_ Emmett McCarthy m'a appelé avant que je ne t'appelle.

_Et il voulait quoi?

_Me dire que tu étais passée en furie dans leur bureau et que Jasper t'avait emmenée.

J'éclate de rire. Il ne croit tout de même pas que Jasper est dangereux pour moi? Ça serait plutôt le contraire…

_Papa! Réussis-je à dire, offensée.

_Siley Booth a autorisé à ce que je t'informe brièvement de la situation.

Je suis pendue à ses lèvres, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Personne ne peut me résister. _(N/Savine : Niark!)_

_J'espère que tu m'en diras plus que ce que Jasper ou Emmett m'ont dit! Dis-je pour la forme.

_Alice, ce que je vais te dire peut te mettre en danger, mais aussi causer la mort de plusieurs personnes.

_Edward? Bella? Paniqué-je.

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, apaisant.

_Entre autres, oui. Alice, Bella t'a parlée de son mari?

_Oui, c'est même pratiquement la dernière chose qu'elle m'ait dite sur son passé.

_Il s'avère que son père a été tué par son mari, et que ce dernier l'a utilisée pour ses affaires et…Ses plaisirs.

_Non!

_Bella est devenue un agent du bureau de son mari et tout cela pour protéger sa mère dont nous n'avons aucune nouvelle.

_Pauvre Bella.

Je ne trouve rien d'autres à dire pour le moment. Mais je sais que si je croise un seul de ceux qui ont fait ça à Bella, je me les fais!

_Il est revenu. Alec, son mari, est revenu. Il l'a retrouvée et compte bien la récupérer.

_C'est pour ça sa disparition.

_Elle n'a pas disparu, le FBI l'a mise en sécurité.

_Tant mieux, c'est bien.

_Ton frère est avec elle.

_Pour sa protection, oui, bien sûr, elle lui fait confian…

_Il est lui aussi en danger. De part la nature de leur…Relation, Alec a décidé de s'en prendre à lui aussi.

Je relève les yeux sur mon père, ahurie.

_Qu...QUOI? Non! Il ne peut pas, c'est…c'est mon frère et…

_Alice, calme toi. Ils sont en sécurité, et personne ne leur fera de mal. Le FBI est sur les dents, ils vont trouver Alec avant qu'il les trouve.

C'était ça. C'était ça le mystère autour de mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Je savais que c'était énorme. Gigantesque. Menaçant.

_Je vais tuer ce mec! Il a pas le droit de maltraiter Bella comme ça! Et puis depuis quand on s'en prend à mon frère sans ma permission? Mais c'est du délire! J'exige…Je veux… _(N/Savine : Alice maître du Monde! Lol)_

La colère coule dans mes veines, je me lève, je ne peux pas rester immobile alors que la vie de ceux que j'aime est en danger. Je me plante devant la fenêtre du bureau, le regard à l'affût du moindre mouvement en contrebas.

_Tu ne vas tuer personne, Alice. Bella aura besoin de soutien à son retour. Tu sais combien c'est traumatisant, vos expériences et votre amitié ne seront que bénéfique pour vous deux.

_Oui mais!

_Il n'y a pas de mais, Alice. Je t'ai dit cela parce que tu aurais pu être en danger sans savoir ça. À présent, je te demande, le FBI t'ordonne de faire profil bas.

_On ne m'ordonne pas! _(N/Savine : Mdr)_

_Alice.

Là, c'est sa voix de père. Je baisse les yeux, ils sont presque noyés dans les larmes que je retiens. Je me retourne vers mon père et plante mon regard dans le sien.

_Je veux l'aider. Bella va avoir besoin de moi, laisse-moi l'appeler, lui dire que…

On frappe à la porte. Je lance un regard noir en direction de celle-ci, visant celui qui se trouve derrière.

Carlisle va ouvrir et soupire avant de laisser entrer Rosalie.

_J'ai vu Jasper avant qu'il sorte du parking. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait du nouveau.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur.

_Oh rien du tout! Rassure toi Rose. Le mari de Bella veut simplement tuer mon frère et faire de Bella son jouet sexuel…C'est bien ça papa? Oh! Et j'ai oublié de préciser que le FBI les avait envoyés je ne sais où pour leur protection. Donc, en plus de devoir refaire surface et refaire le tri dans ses souvenirs, Bella doit supporter la tension d'être traquée comme un animal par un psychopathe. À part ça je pensais à commettre quelques assassinats.

Ils me regardent tous les deux avec inquiétude et Rose me rejoint. Elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules

_Je vois. Dit-elle doucement en m'entrainant sur le canapé.

_Booth n'a rien dit vous concernant, mais après tout…

Carlisle s'installe en face de nous et fait un résumé de la situation à Rosalie. Elle est aussi tendue que moi. Malgré ses airs hautains, elle est sensible à la détresse de Bella et la considère comme sa meilleure amie.

_Les meurtres ne sont décidément pas de rigueur, certes, mais on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose…Demande-t-elle.

_Je ne peux rien dire, je n'en sais rien. Il semblerait que le FBI soit sur une piste et Booth veut d'abord la vérifier avant d'envisager autre chose.

_Quelque chose me dit que cette piste, vous savez de quoi il s'agit, Carlisle.

_Rosalie. Grogne-t-il, et je me lève pour m'asseoir à nouveau près de lui.

_Papa, s'il-te-plait, dis nous tout.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, luttant visiblement pour ouvrir la bouche. Mais il lâche la bombe quand même

_Une personne travaillant pour Alec Volturi s'est installée au FBI.

**ROSALIE POV**

Un espion. Au FBI.

Alors que le silence s'intensifie, je me donne une claque mentale. Bien sûr qu'il y a des agents-doubles au FBI, comme n'importe où!

À côté de moi, Alice perd contenance. Elle resserre ses bras autour d'elle et son regard se noie dans le vide. Elle en a assez entendu comme ça. Je la prends dans mes bras, pendant que Carlisle lui apporte un verre d'eau. Je sais dans son regard qu'il s'interroge. Calmant ou pas de calmant?

_Je vais la ramener à la maison, docteur.

_Euh…Oui.

La souffrance dans son regard. Celle d'un père pour ses enfants. J'occulte cela pour me concentrer sur mon amie et colocataire.

_Lili, chérie, rentrons à la maison.

Je passe une main dans ses piques en lieu de cheveux. Elle frissonne.

_Aide-moi, Lili, tu es lourde pour moi seule quand même.

_Je vais vous aider.

Carlisle la prend contre elle, Alice enroule ses bras autour de son cou.

_Ca va aller, Alice. Je te le promets.

Il dépose un baiser sur son front et m'indique d'avancer jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ôte ma blouse en quatrième vitesse et la balance sur le siège arrière.

_Je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça.

_Elle mérite de savoir. Elle sera plus forte pour eux.

Je pose une main apaisante sur son épaule, il les voûte un instant avant de redresser la tête, une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien, mais je ressens ce qu'il se passe en lui. Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un père qui va aider ses enfants. Je souris et monte dans la voiture.

J'ai couché Alice une fois arrivée. À peine la tête sur l'oreiller, elle roule sur elle-même et s'endort.

Alors je peux relâcher la pression. Ou plutôt, laisser exploser la colère en moi.

Cet Emmett McCarthy va passer un sale quart d'heure si je n'ai pas de réponses dans la seconde. Je prends mon téléphone et entends sa voix dès la seconde sonnerie

_McCarthy.

Des frissons parcourent mon corps. Je l'imagine parfaitement avec son costard cravate noir, le regard plongé dans des dossiers incompréhensibles… _(N/Anghju : incompréhensibles pour lui aussi ! Hihi !)_

_Allô? Insiste-t-il quand je ne dis rien.

_Explique moi ce que vous foutez tous dans vos bureaux ultra-modernes pour ne pas trouver le nom de ce foutu salopard qui espionne les faits et gestes de mes amis!

_Rose, bébé…Qu'est-ce que…

_Arrête ton char! Carlisle m'a tout dit, Alice a pété une durite, Edward et Bella sont je ne sais où et moi je flippe pour ma vie!

Ma voix tremble à la fin de ma tirade. Je me reprends, le dos droit.

_Pas au téléphone, Rose. Et puis, on y travaille, figure-toi que Jasper a une bonne piste…

_Je te veux. Soufflé-je en fermant les yeux.

Bordel, j'avais juré de ne pas m'engager! Un bon plan cul et rien d'autres. Nada! Et bah la blonde, elle s'est faite piégée… _(N/Savine : en même temps le piège est plutôt appétissant, non?)_

_T'as pas idée de combien je te veux aussi

_McCarthy! Crie Booth à l'autre bout du fil, refroidissant nos élans.

_Em, s'il-te-plaît…

_Je ne peux pas tout de suite, Rose. On est sur quelque chose de gros et…

_J'espère que c'est gros, Emmett, si j'attends pour rien tu auras de mes nouvelles.

Je suis fière de ma voix rauque, et du grognement à l'autre bout du fil.

_Je fais vite, ma Rose

_Je t'attends, Musclor. _(N/Savine : PTDR)_

On raccroche et j'ai absolument besoin d'une douche. Froide de préférence.

Comment un mec peut-il me faire cet effet alors qu'il est à l'autre bout de la ville? Je grince des dents en sentant les piques d'eau sur ma peau. Pas sûr que ça fasse du bien en fait…

_Rosalie Hale! Sors d'ici tout de suite!

_Lili, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Je sors de la douche, enroulée dans une serviette. Elle a les poings sur les hanches, les yeux remplis de colère.

_On ne peut pas rester ici, on doit aller voir Jasper et Emmett. On va les forcer à travailler plus vite, quitte à vendre notre corps pour que ça marche, et ensuite, on ira chercher Bella et on va l'aider! Elle va reprendre une vie normale, avec des souvenirs normaux et un esprit normal!

En mode lutin en colère, elle entre dans la salle de bain et en ressort aussi vite les cheveux mouillés. Je la prends par les épaules. Elle me fait peur pendant ses crises. Maintenant encore plus.

_Alice, regarde-moi. On ne peut pas aller là-bas, on ne peut pas interférer dans leur enquête.

_Ah oui? Et tu comptes m'en empêcher?

_J'ai toujours des calmants sous la main, Lili. Tenté-je d'alléger l'atmosphère.

_Rosalie…Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire quand mon frère risque sa vie comme ça…Quand ma meilleure amie subit ce que j'ai ressenti… Je dois l'aider et si pour ça je dois botter quelques culs du FBI, je n'hésiterai pas!

Je me retiens de secouer la tête avec amusement. Quand elle a une idée en tête, celle-là.

_Tu es avec ou contre moi, Rose?

Et voilà qu'elle me sort le grand jeu mélodramatique!

_D'accord, mais laisse-moi au moins m'habiller.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle soupesait mes propos, puis elle s'écarte. Je ferme la porte alors qu'elle tape déjà du pied au sol avec impatience.

Un jean et une blouse plus tard, nous sommes aux portes du bureau du FBI.

_Vous ne pouvez pas y aller! Crie la fille à l'entrée, et je la plains quand Alice se tourne vers elle.

_Je vais me gêner! Mon frère et ma meilleu…

_C'est rien, Lili, on va juste patienter le temps que madame informe les agents McCarthy et Whitlock que nous voulons les voir.

J'arrondis les angles avec un sourire d'apparat. La pauvre fille scrute Alice et se sent obligée d'accéder à notre requête.

_Agent Booth, deux jeunes personnes souhaitent…Vous êtes sûr?…Oh bien sûr que vous en êtes garants…

Elle nous étudie avec suspicion, la voix tremblante.

_Vous pouvez…

Alice et moi avons déjà fait demi-tour vers l'ascenseur.

_Garant! Non mais pourquoi faire? On est pas des terroristes que je sache! M'emporté-je quand les portes de la cabine se referment sur nous. _(N/Anghju : Vous êtes pire que ça !)_

_c'est plutôt nous qui sommes garantes de sa réussite. Approuve Alice et nous éclatons de rire en nous tombant dans les bras. Pardon Rose, j'ai pas été très gentille.

_Une vraie teigne, mais j'ai survécu.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers le grand miroir derrière nous. Nos reflets nous satisfaisant je lui demande

_Besoin que je libère l'appartement ce soir?

_Il m'a emmenée chez lui tout à l'heure.

_Et tu ne m'as rien dit?

Les portes s'ouvrent. Elle me lance un sourire énigmatique.

Nous sortons en souriant toujours, une femme me percute de plein fouet. Elle maugrée pendant que les portes se referment sur elle. J'ai tout de même le temps d'apercevoir de longs cheveux blonds, et un regard meurtrier. J'en frissonne. Heureusement que tous les agents du FBI ne sont pas comme elle, ou alors on n'aurait aucune confiance en eux.

_Mademoiselle Cullen, mademoiselle Hale. La voix de l'agent Booth résonne à mes oreilles et je me tourne vers lui.

Cravate impeccable, cheveux impeccables, un sourire à faire pâlir les mannequins les plus courus du monde. Toujours lui-même cet agent Siley Booth.

_Epargnez-nous les civilités, agent. Vous avez quelque chose pour nous?

_Justement, je rejoignais vos amis quand j'ai appris que vous veniez.

Il tend la main dans la direction à suivre, nous invitant à passer devant. Alice et moi obéissons, soudain plus calmes. Il est tellement professionnel, il est obligé de trouver cet espion et de sauver Edward et Bella.

_Messieurs, ne nous faites pas perdre la face devant ces demoiselles, et dites nous que vous avez ENFIN le nom et la couleur du boxer de cette foutue taupe!

Malgré un sourire éclatant, le venin est perceptible dans sa voix.

Emmett me sourit, et je sens que la douche n'a servi à rien. Je mouille rien qu'en imaginant ses mains, qu'il a sur le clavier de son ordinateur, jouant sur chaque bouton de mon corps. _(N/Savine : *re-soupir*)_

_C'est-à-dire boss que vous êtes passés il y a quelques minutes…Commence-t-il

_Et bien avec nous à côté, vous allez pouvoir faire votre travail plus vite. Décrète Alice en s'appuyant sur le rebord du bureau de Jasper.

Jasper, dont les doigts montrent la tension qui l'assaille soudain. Il déglutit et hoche de la tête avec difficulté.

_Pas si sûr, Alice…

_On se concentre messieurs. Booth claque des doigts entre eux deux.

Alice et moi nous faisons un clin d'œil, et je m'installe dans une chaise près d'Emmett, les jambes croisées, un pied à quelques centimètres de sa jambe. Il sourit, mais c'est tendu.

Et puis, un silence s'installe. Plein de tension, de questions et d'agacement aussi. Seul le bruit des touches des claviers comble le silence. J'étudie alors ces deux types qui sont devenus sacrément proches de nous en si peu de temps.

Emmett n'arrête pas de serrer les poings, les mâchoires serrées. Il passe aussi ses mains dans sa nuque, faisant craquer les os de ses épaules. Sa cravate est depuis longtemps tombée et sa chemise est défaite aux premiers boutons. Je l'imagine facilement au volant de ma voiture, aussi passionné qu'il en a l'air à cet instant précis.

Jasper quant à lui est immobile sur sa chaise. Les yeux rivés sur son écran, ses doigts courant à une vitesse folle sur le clavier, c'est comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et cette taupe de l'autre côté de l'ordinateur. J'admire lentement les muscles de ses avant-bras découverts par les manches remontées au coude. Alice, à côté de lui, est absorbée dans la contemplation des expressions de son visage.

Booth se contente de jouer avec ce que je présume être une balle anti-stress. Il marche en long et en large dans le bureau, ses yeux allant d'un agent à un autre.

_J'y crois pas!

_Bordel de nom de dieu!

Les garçons ont parlé en même temps quand la réponse s'est affichée sur leur écran.

Alice, Booth et moi échangeons un regard interloqué. Nous nous précipitons sur le premier ordinateur à portée.

Chacun retient son souffle pendant que la photo de l'agent double au service d'Alec Volturi apparait.

_On l'a croisée il y a à peine dix minutes…Souffle Alice, tremblante de fureur et de panique.

La blonde aux yeux meurtriers. _(N/Savine : je le savais ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être elle! *Fais la danse du cucu*, ptdr)(N/Anghju : iiidddeem ! Oh vite la suite !)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos ajouts en favoris, et alertes, et surtout pour vos reviews toujours plus motivantes!**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous poster ce soir le dernier chapitre avant les vacances que nous prenons. Le prochain ne sera pas avant septembre, sauf si on a un peu de temps, ce qui est peu probable. Toutefois, nous serons toujours disponibles sur notre tout beau et tout nouveau blog http : / / serviceschizo pourvotreplaisir. Blogspot .com et la newsletter que nous avons mise en place. Retrouvez-nous-y!**

**En attendant, voici quelques réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Princetongirl818: merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme! On fera au plus vite;)**

**PatiewSnow: des séries ou films? Bah dis donc! On prend du grade! Merci beaucoup ;)**

**Ptitesfrimousses: désolée, y a plus de billets pour les strings! On va surement trouver un autre filon, rassure toi MDR croisons les doigts pour ton internet^^**

**Angel: merci pour ton soutien! C'est très important pour nous. Et bien sûr, pour être tenue au courant des posts, il suffit de faire ajouts, à côté du bouton vert des review^^**

**Lenerol: la honte! On a encore zappé ta review!toujours un grand merci pour tes commentaires, on les attend avec impatience ;)**

**Coco: bienvenu à bord! Et merci pour ton enthousiasme! Pour les posts tous les 15jours, c'est parce que nous avons chacune des fictions personnelles à écrire à côté aussi ;)**

**Lilly Bella Rose Cullen: et non, il n'y avait pas de suite, c'est juste le site qui a eu des problèmes lol en tout cas merci pour ta présence parmi nous ;)**

**On remercie encore et toujours Anghju pour sa participation, et cette fois on s'incline aussi devant Ju! Vous déchirez les filles, merci!**

**Et bien évidemment, une énorme bise à tous nos lémoniaques préférés!**

**Voilà, apparemment, on a fait le tour, on vous retrouve en bas^^**

10-

BELLA POV

Je me suis isolée un instant sur le perron, un pull à Edward sur le dos. Je plonge le nez dedans pour y respirer son odeur. Et cela me rappelle ce que nous vivons tous les deux. Dans toutes les pièces de cette maison. Edward s'est mis au diner, et m'a gentiment demandé de le laisser gérer. _(N/Ju' : Définitivement, j'veux le même !)_

Alors j'en profite pour admirer le paysage. Malgré le froid qui s'intensifie, les arbres qui nous entourent sont toujours d'un vert vif.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi, et je souris en sentant ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Ses pouces remontent jusqu'à la base de ma nuque et caressent ma peau.

_ Tu es détendue.

_ Après ce que nous avons fait, encore heureux !

_ Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à passer mon temps à te détendre. Avoue-t-il, et je me blottis dans ses bras.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de savourer le silence que le téléphone d'Edward sonne. Il soupire et prend la communication.

_ Allô

_…

_ Em' , calme-toi, je n'y comprends rien

_…

_ Hey Jazz, il se passe qu…

La tension est à son comble dans le corps d'Edward. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent. Ses doigts se crispent. Et il pâlit avant de devenir fou de rage.

Son regard se pose sur moi

_ Non, je m'en occupe.

Il raccroche, me serre contre lui. Je ne vais pas aimer ça. _(N/Anghju : Oh que non !)_

_ Tu accouches ou on te tire les vers du nez, Edward? S'impatiente Isabelle.

_ On sait qui est la taupe.

Je déglutis et plante mon regard dans le sien. Mon cœur bat à cent mille à l'heure, je me sens gelée sur place.

_ Qui ? Réussis-je à demander.

Edward enfonce son nez dans mes cheveux, ses doigts s'entrecroisent aux miens. Il gagne du temps. Il recule l'échéance de la lutte.

_ Tanya Denali._(N/Ju' : Salope un jour, salope tjs !)_

_ Qui ? ! Insisté-je abasourdie.

J'ai beau chercher, ce nom ne me dit rien.

_ Inconnue au bataillon! Assure Mary.

_ Pas chez nous. C'est un agent du FBI qui passe plus son temps à la machine à café qu'à son bureau. Grince-t-il comme s'il se demandait comment c'était possible.

_L'habit ne fait pas le moine, Edward.

Il grimace et se détache légèrement quand je veux poser une main sur sa joue. Je fronce les sourcils,

_ Tu as couché avec elle. Dis-je comme un constat

_ Un peu mon neveu ! Ricane Mary

_ Comment il a pu ? ! S'exclame Isabelle, elle prend le contrôle un instant, suffisamment pour repousser Edward entièrement.

Il retire ses bras de ma taille et remonte ses fesses d'une marche, nous séparant encore plus. Dans ma tête, c'est le capharnaüm. Mary et Isabelle m'en veulent d'avoir laissé -je cite- « ce traître » nous toucher. Je leur en veux de réagir ainsi, alors que j'ai moi-même dû coucher avec d'autres hommes pour parvenir à ébranler Alec et sa famille. Et je sens avec déchirement cette séparation entre Edward et moi, au moment où on aurait justement besoin de se soutenir.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil ! S'insurge Mary à ma réflexion.

_ On a tous nos fantômes ! Leur lancé-je avec rage ce qui a le mérite de leur clouer le bec.

_ N'empêche !

_ Isabelle. Grondé-je en serrant les poings.

Ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas être aussi têtu, si ? _(N/Anghju : Euh.. si.)_

Je soupire alors que les filles se font plus petites que jamais dans mon crâne. Je tremble encore quand je relève la tête vers Edward. Et je suffoque en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux. La culpabilité, le remord, la douleur.

Je prends ses doigts dans les miens, sur ses genoux et me redresse face à lui.

_ Pardon, elles sont un peu têtues…

_ Elles ont raison, j'aurais dû le voir et ne pas penser qu'avec ma queue.

_ Et comment tu voulais savoir ? C'était avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Une lueur d'hésitation apparaît furtivement dans ses prunelles. Je remonte mon visage près du sien, pour donner plus de poids à mes paroles

_ Edward, tu n'es qu'un homme…Et puis, comment voulais-tu savoir qu'il y avait une taupe chez vous ? Taupe qui chercherait à me dénoncer à mon mari ?

_ Elle était trop clean pour être sincère. Martèle-t-il

_ Et tu étais trop occupé à me baiser pour voir la vérité chez cette fille ! C'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?

_ J'aurais dû être plus professionnel… Regarde un peu ce que mon comportement avec toi a engendré. Volturi t'a retrouvée, ta vie est un désastre…

_STOP!

Ma main atteint violemment sa joue. Nous nous mesurons du regard pendant que ma main me brûle et qu'une marque rouge apparaît sur son visage. _(N/Anghju Ben tu l'as abîmé !)(N/Ju' : ça c'est fait !)_

_ Oh mon dieu! Edward !

Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche, les larmes arrivant à mes yeux. Je secoue la tête. Edward pose ses mains sur mes épaules, et me regarde pour la première fois dans les yeux.

_ Je la mérite, Bella.

J'ouvre la bouche pour le contredire, mais il me fait signe de me taire. Je laisse mon regard le supplier, mes mains s'accrochant à ses poignets comme s'il m'échappait. Un silence pesant s'installe, puis Edward s'écarte, il passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire.

Je le sens mal, très mal.

_ Je dois rappeler au bureau pour voir où ils en sont dans la marche à suivre.

_ Edward…Appelé-je en me levant à sa suite.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver.

Il dépose distraitement un baiser sur mon front et rentre, son téléphone portable à l'oreille.

_ Le lâche ! S'écrie Isabelle.

_ Foutue solidarité entre agents ! Renchérit Mary

_ Solidarité ? Non mais ça va pas ? Il s'en veut ! Comme je m'en suis voulue d'avoir couché avec ces hommes !

Le vent froid se rappelle à ce moment-là à mon bon souvenir, et un frisson me parcourt de la tête aux pieds. Je secoue la tête, le froid et les émotions font naître de nouvelles larmes à mes yeux. Je serre mes bras autour de moi, et inspire à fond.

Je suis sûr de trois choses à l'heure actuelle.

D'abord, Alec veut me retrouver et d'une manière ou d'une autre, me tuer.

Ensuite, Edward est fou de rage à l'idée de ce qu'Alec veut faire de moi, et prend encore plus à cœur mon bien-être en le sachant.

Enfin, ma tête est un véritable asile à lui-seul, et mes ennemis refont surface, mais je suis amoureuse de l'agent spécial Edward Cullen et je veux juste rester suffisamment longtemps en vie pour le lui dire.

_ On est mal barré. Soupire Isabelle avant que je bloque à mes deux colocataires l'accès à ma voix et à mon esprit.

Je dois être en pleine possession de mes moyens pour tuer Alec de mes mains._(N/Ju' : Ah ouais carrément !)_

J'entre dans le salon où Edward est installé. Il est penché sur la table basse où il a posé son ordinateur portable. Il a encore passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, vu l'état dans lequel ils sont.

Avant que je ne puisse me montrer, il compose un numéro sur son téléphone portable. Je reste à la porte pour écouter

_ Sam, c'est Edward

_…

_ Je me doutais.

_…

_ Ca a été mieux. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Tu n'aurais pas des infos concernant Volturi ?

_…

_ J'attends de tes nouvelles.

Il a à peine raccroché que je suis assise en face de lui, sur la table basse. Il évite mon regard, joue nerveusement avec un stylo entre ses doigts.

_ On reste ici, ou on nous déplace ?

Ma voix est aussi détachée que possible. Pragmatique. De même que sa voix quand il me répond

_J'ai prévenu Booth qu'on rentrait bientôt. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être si éloignés des autres. Il passe une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux et ajoute comme pour lui-même. Trop vulnérables.

_ Je vais donc rassembler mes affaires. Une autre planque nous attend ?

_ Aucune n'est sûre. Ça sera de l'improvisation pour ne pas risquer de révéler nos mouvements. Dit-il distrait, la tête à nouveau plongée dans son ordinateur.

Je serre les poings en le voyant ainsi. C'est comme si ce que nous avons partagé n'avait jamais existé.

_ Ca me va.

Je me lève et sors de la pièce avant de me jeter sur lui pour le secouer par les épaules. Après tout, je peux comprendre sa réaction. Mon ennemi est devenu le sien encore plus maintenant que l'informateur est quelqu'un de son bureau. Il doit préférer se réfugier dans une geste d'espion plutôt que s'impliquer plus et risquer de perdre le peu de chances qui lui restent pour s'en sortir vivant.

Malgré cette réflexion, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter de ce regain d'égoïsme chez Edward. Son comportement si distant n'a rien à voir avec sa propre sécurité, j'en suis sûre.

_ Aussi con qu'une huître ! Maugrée Isabelle alors que j'attrape les quelques t-shirt dans l'armoire.

_ Dommage, j'aimais bien cette baraque. Un peu comme à la maison. Soupire Mary et je vois ce qu'elle veut dire.

Je me sens bien ici, aussi bien que dans la maison où nous avions été cachés avec mes parents avant tout ça.

Dans mon esprit, défile une série d'images de ma mère et moi dans le petit jardin, à jardiner, bronzer, parler…

Un poids s'amoncelle encore sur mes épaules. Je tombe sur le lit, les épaules secouées de sanglots. J'en ai assez. Assez d'attendre que l'on décide pour moi, que l'on veuille me tuer, m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Avec rage, je jette ma pile de vêtements par terre et me laisse glisser au pied du lit. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de mes genoux, ma tête se pose dessus.

Je veux reprendre le contrôle.

_ Une seule solution. Assurent les filles en même temps.

_ En finir une bonne fois pour toute avec mon _mari_.

Je grimace en disant le dernier mot. Et une série de choses toutes plus affriolantes et affreuses les unes que les autres se dessine dans mon esprit.

Un sourire sadique que je ne connaissais pas s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Une force s'étend en moi. Ce n'est plus assez de mettre les Volturi dans le pétrin sur une ou deux affaires. Ce n'est plus assez de sauter les hommes qui peuvent me conduire à mon but. Le seul maître mot à présent est 'tuer' . Tuer tous ceux qui veulent me sauter pour arriver à leurs fins.

Tout en me relevant, j'occulte cette partie de moi qui se recroqueville à l'idée de ce dont je suis capable. Je verrai plus tard avec ma conscience. Un crime de plus ne changera rien à ce que je suis de toute façon. _(N/Anghju : Killer Bella is back ! Yeah !)_

Bientôt, j'ai fini mon sac, et je retourne au salon. Edward n'y est plus. Je fronce les sourcils et tourne sur moi-même en scannant chaque recoin de la pièce. Je vois la porte qui conduit à la cuisine, elle est ouverte et une ombre se profile au sol. J'approche doucement, Edward s'appuie des deux mains au bord de l'évier, la tête basse.

_ Edward?

Je pose une main à côté de la sienne, et étudie son profil alors que la lumière de la lune en éclaire une partie. Ses mâchoires sont crispées, et ses yeux semblent chercher quelque chose au loin. Je répète son nom, et enfin il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je m'attends à voir une indifférence professionnelle, mais avant cela, brille une lueur de frustration, comme s'il luttait en son for intérieur entre deux comportements à observer.

Je retiens les exclamations des filles et redresse le menton. Pour le moment nous avons tous les deux besoins d'une certaine distance. C'est notre réponse à la panique et douleur qui nous submergent en sachant que tout s'accélère autour de nous sans que nous puissions intervenir. Bientôt, mon sort sera scellé. Les Volturi auront peut-être gagné et m'auront reprise. Ou ils seront morts et je devrais assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Dans les deux cas, et dans tous les autres auxquels je ne pense pas encore, Edward et moi ne pourrons plus être ensemble.

Autant nous y habituer maintenant, non ?

Alors à regret, luttant contre les larmes, je recule d'un pas et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Edward se reprend un minimum avant de demander si mes affaires sont prêtes.

_I l n'y a plus qu'à les mettre dans la voiture et partir. Assuré-je

_ Tu devrais t'allonger un peu. On ne part pas avant demain matin, à l'aube.

Même sa voix est différente. Du même genre que celle qu'il avait lorsque je me suis enfuie de l'hôpital ce jour-là, et qu'il m'avait retrouvée dans le métro. Froide. Professionnelle. Avec un zeste rauque et profond que j'ai pu connaître dans nos moments intimes.

Je voudrais le secouer par les épaules, le forcer à me prendre contre le meuble de l'évier. Mais je ne fais rien. Les filles se taisent. Et j'obéis.

Je quitte la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis. Pendant ces quelques secondes, je sens le regard d'Edward sur mon dos. Une preuve s'il en fallait une qu'il n'est pas aussi indifférent qu'il le souhaiterait à l'heure actuelle.

A regret, je ferme la porte derrière moi, et m'y appuie, soudain faible. Je tombe le long de la porte, partagée entre le combat, et l'abandon.

OoOoOoO

Le trajet s'est fait en silence.

J'étais sur le siège passager, le regard rivé sur la route, et Edward au volant, mais on aurait dit qu'il y avait un gouffre entre nous. Et même maintenant, alors que nous sommes dans les rues de Chicago, la tension est à son comble. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot depuis le départ.

Je suis tout de même surprise de voir qu'il nous conduit au bureau du FBI. Ce n'est pas très malin sachant qu'Alec doit avoir de quoi m'observer.

_ Pourquoi ici ?

Ma voix me semble enrouée, j'ai besoin de toussoter pour la retrouver à la normale. Edward entame son entrée dans le parking du bâtiment, ses doigts glissent sur le volant, et malgré moi, je sens des frissons d'anticipation dans mon corps. Je connais tellement l'effet de ses mains sur ma peau…

_ Si tu dois être attaquée, tu seras toujours plus en sécurité ici, qu'ailleurs.

_ C'est vrai, maintenant que la taupe s'est fait la malle ! Crache Isabelle.

Ses mâchoires se contractent, mais il ne dit rien. Il tient ma portière ouverte, sa main se pose dans le bas de mon dos. J'aurais envie de me laisser aller contre lui, mais je me rappelle ma résolution. Rester l'esprit clair pour mieux tuer Alec, et ensuite, me jeter au cou d'Edward et lui crier mes sentiments. _(N/Anghju : Bon programme !)_

On passe les portes du hall, tous les regards se posent sur moi. J'ai la désagréable sensation que tout le monde sait qui je suis.

_ Bonjour l'ambiance. Remarque Mary, et je sens que je tremble un peu.

Bonjour le courage !

Edward intensifie la pression de sa paume dans mon dos. Et nous prenons l'ascenseur, direction l'étage de Booth. Mon reflet dans le miroir me fait peur. J'ai toujours le teint pâle, mes cheveux sur les épaules, mais mon regard est un mélange entre peur, et violence. Exactement le reflet de mes sentiments. Avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent je me tourne vers Edward. Il a la tête appuyée contre la paroi, les yeux clos. Il doit sentir mon regard car ses yeux s'ouvrent et nous nous fixons avec intensité.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Bella. Je te le promets.

Sa main se tend vers moi, et frôle ma joue. Je tente un sourire. Sa carapace est aussi peu solide que la mienne.

_ Bella !

La voix et les mains d'Alice m'agressent à peine l'ascenseur arrivé à bon port. Elle m'entraine à sa suite, je fronce des sourcils. Sans crier gare, elle arrête sa course folle et plante son regard dans le mien.

_ Je vais t'aider, Bella. Je ne te laisserai plus hors de ma vue un seul instant! Le FBI doit te protéger, moi je vais t'aider à survivre à tous tes souvenirs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lyli ? Demande Edward en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Booth après y avoir frappé.

_ Edward, je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard. Tu vas me payer de m'avoir piqué ma meilleure amie pour tes besoins ! Elle balance un doigt devant ses yeux, mécontente.

_ On pourrait se passer de vos scènes de ménage un peu ? Exige Booth de son bureau.

Alors, je me rends compte de la présence de tout le monde. Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper. Rose aussi, dans les bras d'Emmett.

_ Bonjour. Dis-je, un peu étonnée.

_ Bienvenue à la maison, Bella. Sourit Emmett alors que Rose vient m'enlacer.

_Ils sont bourrus, et ils en ont gros sur la patate, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont comme on les aime. Souffle-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Edward est pareil.

Tout en m'installant sur le siège que l'on me désigne, je vois le regard entre les agents. Je vois aussi le coup d'œil attentif de Carlisle sur moi. Il doit jauger mon comportement.

_ Comment te sens-tu Bella ? Demande-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

_ Comment voulez-vous que ça aille. Grince Isabelle.

_J 'ai peur. Souffle Mary.

_ T'en fais donc pas, Bella, on a les choses en main ! S'exclame Emmett, mais tous les regards convergent vers lui pour le contredire. Oui, bon, pas tout, mais une bonne partie ! Il ne t'est rien arrivé, c'est déjà bien, non ?

Ils restent silencieux, et à travers cela, je sens le regard d'Edward dans mon dos. Protecteur.

_ Bon, on fonctionne comment à présent ? Vous m'avez enfermée à l'hôpital, vous m'avez planquée chez Edward, puis dans un trou paumé. Et ça commence vraiment à me prendre la tête. Alors, si on agissait plutôt que se cacher ?

Tous les agents se regardent, perplexe, alors qu'Alice et Rose montrent leur accord. Je les soupçonne de prendre leur pied par ici…

_ Vous avez raison, c'est fini de se cacher. Edward vous a expliqué pour l'agent Denali ? Booth rompt le silence.

_ Oui. C'est elle la taupe. C'est elle qui a pris toutes les photos et qui a donné mes adresses et numéros de téléphone à Alec ?

_ Oui. J'ai fouillé dans son ordinateur, elle a cru l'avoir vidé, mais la mémoire du disque dur…

_ Faites court, Withlock. Booth lève les yeux au ciel. _(N/Anghju : Mais c'est important les détails Booth !)_

_D'accord. Donc, j'ai trouvé les traces des activités qu'elle avait. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est installée ici pour le compte des Volturi. Elle a fait autant de recherches que possible sur tes noms d'emprunt et réels, mais elle ne t'a pas trouvée avant que tu ne te souviennes toi-même de ton nom, et que nous affichions cela dans ton dossier…il grimace en disant cela, et reprend. Mais ce n'était pas ses seules activités, elle a permis le sabotage d'autres missions.

_ Bonjour la sécurité ! Boude Isabelle._(N/Ju' : C'est clair !)_

_ Comme son travail ici consistait à récolter des informations, c'était plus facile…

_ Ne cherche pas d'excuses Jazz. S'emporte Edward en se plantant devant la fenêtre.

_ Ca te va de dire ça ! Le réprimande Alice, le regard empli d'éclairs.

_S'il vous plaît. Je ne suis pas ici pour blâmer qui que ce soit concernant cette garce. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir comment gérer le retour de mademoiselle Swan parmi nous, et surtout celui de son mari. Intervient Booth en se levant.

_ Alec… Soufflé-je, sentant une onde de panique en moi.

Alice et Rose viennent se planter à mes côtés, chacune une main sur mes épaules.

_ Qu'elle vienne chez nous. Proposent-elles en même temps, et je suis sûre qu'elles ont échangé un regard pour peaufiner la synchronisation.

_ C'est trop dangereux, les filles. Dis-je en les regardant chacune leur tour.

_ Mais non !

_ Alice, tu ne sais pas ce qu'Alec est capable de faire à de pauvres jeunes femmes sans défense.

_ On n'est pas des pauvres jeunes femmes sans défense, Bella! S'insurge Rosalie.

Un simple regard de ma part permet qu'elle redescende de son nuage.

Une série de plans plus ou moins douteux les uns que les autres sont émis. Nouvelle planque, pas de planque, attaque, défense, restaurant…Je secoue la tête, dépitée que l'idée ne leur soit pas encore venue à l'esprit.

_Mauvais plan ! S'insurge Mary dans ma tête._

_Il est bon amant quand même ! Se plaint Isabelle._

Je secoue d'autant plus la tête, pour m'éclaircir les idées. J'inspire à fond. Et enfin, je me lève pour surplomber tout ce beau monde. À mon mouvement, tous les yeux se tournent vers moi.

_ Utilisez-moi.

Leurs yeux deviennent ronds d'incompréhension. Certains cessent de respirer. Edward fait volte-face, les poings serrés, mâchoires contractées. Il n'aime pas du tout mon idée.

_ Non !

Ça tombe comme une sentence, un désespoir.

Je me tourne alors vers lui, et plante mon regard dans le sien. Nous nous mesurons des yeux un instant, puis je reprends.

_ Alec me veut. Nous voulons Alec. Qu'il me trouve, et vous ferez votre tour de passe-passe pour qu'il finisse derrière les barreaux.

Je ne dis pas bien sûr qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de le mettre en prison. À moins qu'ils ne veuillent y mettre ses ossements…

Si avant ma déclaration, on ne s'entendait pas. Cette fois, on se serait cru à un débat politique tellement les cris, les exclamations, les bras et les regards se mêlaient avec virulence.

Je me rassois, les bras croisés, une jambe sur l'autre. J'attends qu'ils veuillent enfin se comporter en hommes civilisés. À côté, Alice et Rose tentent de me raisonner. Je fais la sourde oreille. Je m'enfonce dans mon monde le temps qu'ils se calment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais bientôt j'entends la voix de Carlisle par-dessus toutes les autres.

_ T'en sens-tu capable, Isabella ?

_ Bien sûr que non, Carlisle ! S'exclame Edward en se plantant entre nous deux comme pour me protéger.

Je ne m'en formalise pas, et me penche sur le côté pour croiser le regard de mon médecin. Je fais taire les filles qui ne sont pas vraiment du même avis, et j'affirme

_ Plus que jamais.

_ Bella, non, ne fais pas ça. Supplie Edward.

Il est agenouillé devant moi, ses mains sur mes genoux. Il tente de capter mon regard, mais je reste concentrée sur Carlisle. S'il donne son feu vert, personne ne pourra contredire sa décision ni celle que Booth prendra en conséquence.

_ Je me connais suffisamment à présent. Je sais ce dont je suis capable, et je sais ce dont Alec est capable. Je le connais par cœur.

_ Il risque d'être plus violent encore qu'avant.

_ Les filles m'aideront. Souris-je en désignant d'une main ma tête.

_ Bella, ça pourrait te faire rechuter! Intervient Alice.

Ses mains sur mes épaules me font croire qu'elle va me secouer comme un prunier. Je me tourne vers elle, et souris

_ Je sais ce qu'il y a au fond, Lyly. Ne crois pas que j'y retournerai de si tôt.

_ Vous voulez les infiltrer.

Je ne suis pas sûre que la remarque de Booth soit une question. Je ne fais que le regarder avec autant d'assurance que possible.

Le silence s'installe alors, la tension est encore pire que durant les dernières minutes.

Booth prend le temps de tous nous observer, puis il me regarde plus particulièrement. Je redresse le menton, les épaules.

_ Elle sait se défendre. Commence-t-il.

_ Booth, s'il vous plaît, il y a d'autres solutions.

_ Lesquelles, Cullen ?

_ Je…

On attend tous une idée brillante de la part d'Edward, mais il se sait vaincu. Il reprend sa place face à la fenêtre.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Déclare alors Booth en posant ses pieds sur son bureau. _(N/Anghju : Alea jacta est…)_

_ Bah moi j'aime pas ! Râle Isabelle.

_ Ah ! Une partie d'elle est morte de peur, Booth, on ne peut pas risquer…

_ Bien sûr que j'ai peur, Edward. L'interrompis-je. Je ne le nierai pas ! Mais c'est ma seule chance, combattre ma peur et celui qui la crée, c'est le seul moyen qui me vient à l'esprit pour enfin pouvoir vivre comme je le veux !

Une lueur étrange passe dans ses prunelles vertes. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée de ce que je lui fais vivre. Mais si je veux pouvoir être avec lui sans craindre des représailles, je dois agir. Et maintenant, tant que j'ai assez de courage pour ça.

_ Les boss ne vont pas aimer ça, mais tant pis. Sam pourrait s'en charger ? Demande Booth

_ S'en charger ? S'étonnent-ils tous. Et je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Remarque, on a besoin de se défouler! S'enthousiasme Mary à la pensée de se battre un peu.

**EDWARD POV**

No !

Non !

Nein !

NON ! _(N/Anghju : Innò !)_

Dans quelle langue je dois le dire, bon sang ? !

Je pose mon front contre la fenêtre du bureau de Booth, désespéré. Je ne peux pas laisser faire. Bella ne peut pas retourner auprès de Volturi ! Et ne me demandez pas les raisons ! J'en ai des tonnes !

La violence du type. Le côté fragile de Bella. Et puis… C'est moi qui veille sur elle, c'est à moi de décider du mieux pour elle, non ? Ajoutez à cela mon irrépressible besoin de protection envers elle. Celui de la toucher, de l'avoir à mes côtés tout le temps…

_ Bien, Sam aura sûrement un endroit où vous pourrez rester d'ici la mise en place du plan. Dit Booth, et je sens tout le monde bouger autour de moi.

Je me défais de la fenêtre, et mon regard tombe immédiatement sur Bella. Carlisle a une main sur son épaule, une lueur sérieuse dans les yeux. Il lui parle à voix basse, et elle l'écoute avec attention.

Pourvu que ça soit une interdiction que mon père lui donne.

_ Je vous le promets, Carlisle. Répond-elle et je serre les poings.

_ Ne la regarde pas comme ça, Edward ! Elle est douée, tu ne peux pas le nier.

_ Merci, Jazz. Mais TU ne peux pas nier que c'est la mettre encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'ait déjà.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, alors je détache mon regard de Bella qui se laisse enlacer par Rose et Alice.

_Jazz ?

_S i Alec croit avoir gagné, il relâchera son attention, et ça sera plus facile pour Bella de s'en sortir, plutôt que d'être tout le temps traquée et risquer d'être trouvée et tuée.

_ Il va la tuer si elle se rend à lui.

_ Ton père est persuadé qu'Alec ne va rien faire pour la tuer pour le moment. Il veut d'abord la soumettre.

_ Et tu crois que ça me rassure!

Jasper a un sourire énigmatique en même temps qu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule, d'un air concerné.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ne pas avoir le choix, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui décide. Ses propos sont emprunts de moquerie. _(N/Anghju : Et toc !)_

_ Merci. Répliqué-je avec hargne.

Nous nous retrouvons tous à la porte du bureau, Booth m'interpelle une dernière fois

_ Conduisez-la chez Sam, assurez-vous qu'elle reste en vie au moins jusqu'à demain. Ensuite, nous nous ferons tout petit pour la laisser retrouver Alec Volturi. À son signal que nous définirons demain, nous pourrons intervenir et faire main basse sur lui et ceux qui l'accompagnent.

_ Oui, monsieur. Grincé-je en passant une main dans le dos de Bella.

Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je sens son corps se tendre vers moi. Un sentiment de fierté m'emplit en sachant ce que ma simple présence lui fait. Et inévitablement, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de retrouver ce que nous partagions encore hier après-midi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Je crois que je sais comment me protéger maintenant.

_ Mais, Bella. Il est si…

Ma sœur me voit et s'interrompt. Bella baisse les yeux, et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. J'ai envie d'y poser mes lèvres, mais je me retiens

_ On devrait y aller. Puisque tu dois t'entrainer à l'auto-défense.

_ Edward, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! Me prévient Rosalie en se postant à nos côtés.

_ Pas la peine de le menacer, les filles. J'ai pris la décision, et puis, Edward veille sur moi.

Oh si tu savais, Bella! Je veille tellement sur elle que je voudrai l'emmener à l'autre bout du monde, l'empêcher de faire cette folie, et la garder ma captive pour…Disons pour l'éternité.

_ Attention à vous aussi les filles.

J'embrasse ma sœur et fais un hochement de tête vers Rosalie. Elle me le rend, puis j'entraîne Bella à ma suite.

Les bavardages continuent dans le hall à notre passage. Ce que les gens peuvent se repaître des problèmes des autres! C'est affligeant. Bella baisse les yeux, je la vois passer ses cheveux le long de son visage. Je n'aime pas la voir se cacher. Je veux la voir vivre au grand jour, rire et rêver comme tout le monde. Ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle a fait. Avant d'atteindre la porte, je me penche pour frôler de mes lèvres son oreille. Elle reprend précipitamment sa respiration, en me lançant un regard en coin.

Je souris et lui tiens la porte.

_ Tu as décidé de la jouer cool ? ! Grince Isabelle alors que nous avançons jusqu'à ma voiture.

J'attends d'être installé derrière le volant pour me tourner et prendre son visage entre mes mains. J'en rêve depuis hier soir quand Jasper m'a annoncé le nom de l'espion d'Alec.

_ Je pensais que tu avais besoin de distance, Bella. Et apparemment ça t'a servi, tu as décidé comme une grande de te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, et je vois une série de sentiments se peindre sur son visage. Elle finit par se détacher de mon emprise, furieuse

_ Figure-toi que j'aurais plutôt besoin d'être soutenue !

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfonce dans son siège et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle tient obstinément son regard droit devant elle, ses dents mordillent sa lèvre inférieure avec force. Je me jetterai bien sur elle, mais Emmett et Jasper sont à deux pas, l'air de rien comme s'ils n'attendaient pas quelque chose de ma part. Je serre les mâchoires au point que j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne pourront jamais se redéfaire, et j'enclenche la première. Au fur et à mesure que je passe les vitesses, ma frustration s'apaise, et la raison reprend le contrôle de mon esprit.

Je repasse en boucle la discussion qui a eu lieu dans le bureau de Booth. Je sais que finalement, c'est le moyen le plus rapide de se défaire de Volturi. Mais l'idée de laisser Bella seule avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'une journée me rend fou de rage. Mon père m'a fait un dessin suffisamment clair de ce qu'il est, pour que je sache pertinemment ce que ce psychopathe peut faire de Bella. Et je refuse catégoriquement de la voir à nouveau dans le gouffre où elle s'est réfugiée pendant deux ans. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais Bella mérite d'être heureuse, amoureuse et aimée.

Je m'apprête à entrer dans le parking sous-terrain du bâtiment où Sam a son affaire, quand je vois les larmes sur les joues de Bella. Ma main se pose sur sa cuisse rapidement, et je vais plutôt me garer dans mon propre parking sous-terrain, en bas de mon immeuble. Les doigts de Bella se referment sur ma main, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

J'arrête le moteur, détache ma ceinture et celle de Bella. Puis, je sors et vais la prendre dans mes bras. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille, mon front se pose sur le sien. Ses larmes roulent toujours sur ses joues. Je l'appuie contre la portière, et essuie du pouce les traces de son chagrin.

_ Je ne te quitterai pas, Bella. Il ne pourra pas te toucher un seul instant.

Ses larmes redoublent, et les sanglots se font plus forts. Je la vois qui tente de parler, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord, elle s'immobilise, intriguée, puis sa langue vient chercher la mienne. Avec tendresse, nous nous apprivoisons. Ses doigts s'accrochent à mes cheveux, les miens se posent dans sa nuque et je change d'angle pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Elle gémit, je gémis.

Avant de manquer d'air, je libère sa langue, et pique des baisers tendres sur sa bouche. Puis, je me dirige vers ses joues, ses yeux.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

Son regard chocolat croise le mien, le sonde. Puis, en silence, elle passe un doigt sur mon visage. Sa main glisse lentement vers ma chemise, elle commence à la déboutonner. Son silence me déstabilise, me blesse, mais le contentement sur ses traits me dissuade de rester sur cette note. Je reprends ses lèvres pour un baiser plus urgent. D'une main sous ses fesses, je la tiens, alors que de l'autre, je cherche la poignée de la portière arrière.

Tant pis, ce ne sera pas la première fois que nous le faisons n'importe où. Quand je la couche avec précaution sur la banquette, une lueur rieuse apparait dans ses prunelles et je me jette plus férocement sur sa bouche. En réponse, son bassin se moule au mien, et je sais que sur la peau tendre de son ventre, elle sent toute ma longueur.

Elle finit le travail sur ma chemise, et me l'ôte, alors que ma langue s'applique à goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau dégagée. Elle appuie ensuite sur mes épaules pour me rapprocher d'elle, le contact de son pull sur ma peau nue me donne des frissons délicieux. Je m'aventure alors à le lui ôter. Mes doigts glissent sur son corps frémissant, et je repose les lèvres sur les siennes. Elle enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque, m'emprisonnant ainsi contre elle.

Bella dégage ses lèvres des miennes et les pose dans mon cou. Elle lèche le lobe de mon oreille, je suis à deux doigts de jurer. Mes mains emprisonnent ses tétons, les malaxent. Et ma douce se tend vers moi encore plus.

_ Edward…S'il te plaît…

Je souris, et après un nouveau baiser, je place des baisers mouillés sur sa peau, pendant que je la débarrasse de son jean et sa culotte de dentelle. Son odeur m'enivre, et tout en capturant son regard, je pose mes lèvres sur son pubis. Alors qu'elle soupire, ses mains se posent dans mes cheveux pour me pousser vers elle. Je laisse mon nez errer sur le haut de ses cuisses, tout en guidant mon pouce vers son clitoris. Elle reprend son souffle, son bassin vient vers moi. Bon sang, l'avoir ainsi, si belle et offerte me rend encore plus douloureux. Jamais plus je ne m'étonnerais de l'effet de cette fille sur moi. Elle me faisait atteindre des proportions que j'aurais pariées impossibles.

_ Tu aimes que je fasse ça, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?

_ Oui ! Plus, Edward, je t'en prie…

Elle arque son corps, me donnant une encore meilleure vue de sa féminité. Avec délice, je plonge ma langue entre ses lèvres intimes, elle souffle des mots incohérents. Je bloque les mouvements de son bassin des deux mains, savourant son jus qui coule sur ma langue. J'insère alors un doigt en elle, ses parois se resserrent autour avec violence. Le souffle de Bella est de plus en plus erratique, et le mien se cale dessus avec ferveur. Je pompe un deuxième doigt, et je sais qu'elle est proche. Ma langue prend alors son clitoris en ligne de mire, tournoyant, léchant…

_ Oh encore…Je…j'ai…Edwaaaaaaaaaaaard !

Je prends tout ce qu'elle me donne, fermant les yeux. Mon cœur bat encore plus vite pour elle. Quand elle redescend lentement sur terre, je passe mes lèvres sur son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge où j'embrasse avec adoration l'emplacement de la veine qui palpite. Elle rouvre les yeux, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu es merveilleux.

_ Hum. Unanime ! S'écrient Isabelle et Mary et je ris.

Nos bouches se retrouvent, et ses mains se baladent à nouveau sur mon corps. Je la sens s'arrêter quand elle se rend compte que je porte toujours mon jean.

_ Hum. Il faut remédier à cela rapidement, agent Cullen.

_ A vos ordres, mademoiselle.

Elle rit, un son que je désespère de ne plus entendre.

Quand je suis nu contre elle, nos mouvements se font plus pressants. Nos bassins se cherchent, nos gémissements se complètent. Je pose la tête contre son front, et soude son regard au mien alors que j'entre doucement en elle.

_ Haan Disons-nous en même temps, savourant de retrouver cette position.

Bella enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors que je commence mes intrusions. Malgré la lenteur que j'aimerais imprimer, notre précipitation prend le dessus et je viens en elle avec force. Nos peaux se couvrent d'une pellicule de sueur, nous ne soufflons plus que nos désirs, unissant nos corps par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Je la sens entièrement autour de moi, je me sens toujours plus loin en elle, comme un seul corps.

Et puis, nous jouissons ensemble. Aspirant le plaisir de l'autre par notre baiser, nos mains jointes autour de sa tête. La chaleur nous entoure, et je fais en sorte de moins peser sur elle. Je m'appuie sur mes avant-bras, nos regards se croisent. Je lis dans le sien ce qu'elle lit dans le mien. Au-delà du plaisir que nous avons ressenti, du besoin que nous avons d'être unis ainsi, nous lisons la peur.

_ J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir reprendre contact avec la réalité. Confie-t-elle en me volant un baiser.

Et cela vaut pour moi une déclaration. Je lui fais mon sourire en coin, et m'écarte à la recherche de son pull quand je vois la chair de poule sur sa peau. Quand nous nous sommes rajustés, autant que possible dans l'espace qui nous est donné, je capte les inquiétudes dans son regard. Je la prends dans mes bras, sa tête se pose sur mon épaule. Nos doigts s'entrecroisent.

Après un silence, je demande

_ Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Elle relève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Parce que j'ai peur, parce que j'ai cru pouvoir supporter cette distance entre nous. Parce que je sais que bientôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les choses changeront.

Un vide se crée en moi en entendant ses mots. Je la serre plus fort contre moi, comme pour combattre ce vide. Mon nez s'enfouit dans ses cheveux, je m'imprègne de son odeur.

Malgré moi, je sais qu'elle a raison. Les choses vont changer dès que nous serons chez Sam et qu'il enseignera à Bella le self-défense. À partir de ce moment-là, les semaines passées l'un avec l'autre, ce que nous avons révélé de nous-mêmes aura un autre goût. Le goût des souvenirs partagés.

_ Moi non, plus, je n'ai pas voulu de cette distance. Excuse-moi.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est normal. Tu avais besoin de ça pour te protéger.

_ Me protéger ? Bella, c'est toi qui a un fou furieux en guise de mari !

_ Et c'est toi l'amant qu'il veut tuer. Insiste-t-elle._(N/Ju' : Vu comme ça…)_

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle a d'énormes ennuis si Alec Volturi ou sa famille la retrouvent, et elle ne pense qu'à s'inquiéter pour moi. _(N/Anghju : Et ça t'étonne ?)_

_ Je sais me défendre, Bella. Promis-je.

Elle laisse le bout de ses doigts errer sur mon torse, redessinant les contours de mes pectoraux. Son souffle s'y mêle, et je sens que je vais perdre le contrôle à nouveau. J'arrête sa main en la serrant dans la mienne.

Je sens son sourire quand elle dépose un baiser sur ma peau.

_ Bella, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Réussis-je à dire, même si mes mains qui enserrent sa taille avec empressement disent le contraire de mon cerveau.

_ Je suis folle à lier, Edward. Rappelle-toi.

Je ferme les yeux, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je tends la tête en arrière, sa langue parcourt chaque centimètre disponible de ma peau. Je frissonne, un gémissement monte de ma gorge.

_ Et tu as…Bordel, Bella!

Sa bouche vient de se refermer sur mon téton gauche. Son regard plonge dans le mien, et je dois lutter dur pour ne pas me laisser entrainer dans ce qu'elle me propose.

Je la repousse doucement mais fermement.

_ Rassure-moi, Edward. J'ai besoin…

_ Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer. Mais là, je vais me faire tuer si je te garde ici aussi longtemps que j'en ai envie.

_ Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! Assure-t-elle, taquine.

_ Justement, c'est le problème, Bella.

Je redresse la tête, et l'embrasse. Je comprends ses peurs. Mais faire l'amour pour repousser l'échéance de voir Alec n'est pas une super idée. Et puis de toute façon, repousser l'échéance de voir et tuer Alec, repousse l'échéance de se retrouver, elle et moi, dans mon appartement. Je fais appel à toute mon énergie, et bientôt, nous sommes à pieds, main dans la main, en direction de l'établissement de Sam.

Nous sommes tous les deux revenus en mode professionnel. Nous avons besoin de ça pour faire face à ce qui va nous tomber dessus.

J'ouvre la porte, Sam, et Embry se tournent vers nous. Que le spectacle commence.

_ Bella, Edward

_ Sam. Répond Bella.

Sam serre la main de Bella, elle lui tend un sourire crispé. Puis hoche la tête en direction d'Embry.

_ Comment vas-tu Bella ?

_ Mise à part que c'est la question du jour, ça va. Enfin je crois. Je commence à y voir plus clair, je pense.

Son regard se pose sur moi, je lui souris de mon sourire en coin. Leah vient de faire son apparition, elle embrasse Bella, et lui propose de la suivre. Bella a l'air d'hésiter un instant. Puis se reprend avant de partir avec elle.

Je la regarde s'éloigner, et cette simple vue me fend le cœur. Comment pourrai-je la laisser repartir avec son mari, alors que je suis incapable de rester à moins d'un mètre d'elle? Embry nous laisse seuls, et je me retrouve face à mon premier coéquipier.

Il me sert une tasse fumante de café noir, et me fait signe de m'asseoir en face de lui, dans son bureau. Je ferme la porte et m'exécute docilement.

J'avale une gorgée de ce si précieux nectar en cas de crise. Il me scrute, m'interroge de ses yeux bruns, et je lui pose la question qui me brule les lèvres depuis que je suis là.

_ As-tu appris quelque chose Sam ?

_ A part que t'es mal barré ?

_ Ouais.

Il se passe la main sur le visage.

_ Ecoute, y'a beaucoup d'agitation en ce moment, encore plus que d'habitude. Y'a une demande de contrat qui a été faite sur ta tête, Edward. Mais personne l'a accepté pour l'instant. Même les tueurs sont réticents à buter un agent du FBI. _(N/Anghju : C'est une bonne nouvelle !)(N/Ju' : Gloups…)_

_ Cool, j'ai de la chance alors! Maugrée-je

_ Le sarcasme ne sert pas à grand chose. Je sais que c'est Volturi en personne qui a posé ce contrat, assez élevé et que quelqu'un va bien finir par l'accepter.

_ Il est en ville ?

_ Oui, j'ai des informateurs qui m'ont même dit qu'il rodait dans le quartier.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me tuer directement alors ? Où bien enlever Bella ?

_ Ca j'en sais rien Ed. C'est des questions pour ton père, pas pour moi.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, un bon moment.

_ Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce simplement, que faire d'autre? C'est plus un constat qu'une question. Je me pince l'arête du nez.

_ Et elle ?

_ J'en sais rien, elle ne me l'a pas dit, en tous cas. Elle va le retrouver, et je sais que c'est pure folie, ça va être l'enfer sur terre pour elle, et l'imaginer avec Lui me rend fou. J'aimerais lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux pour que cette histoire s'achève avec lui. Mais je sais aussi qu'il faut qu'on sauve sa mère, pour Bella. Elle a déjà tant souffert, Bella mérite une vie meilleure et tant que ce type sera dans la nature, ça n'arrivera pas. Sans compter que je dois retrouver Tanya, et lui faire regretter de m'avoir connu.

Mes poings sont serrés, je ne supporte pas de m'être fait manipuler ainsi. Ma queue est la seule responsable de ce merdier. Si j'avais été plus attentif, et plus pro, j'aurais sûrement compris beaucoup plus vite. Mais non j'étais bien trop occupé à sauter Bella, qu'à faire mon job!

_ Edward, cette fille est forte. Elle n'a pas survécu à tout ça par hasard. Elle s'en est donnée les moyens d'après ce que j'ai compris, et si elle tient autant à toi que je le pense, elle te reviendra par tous les moyens, tu dois lui faire confiance.

_ Je lui fais confiance, mais pas à ce type. Il va vouloir la briser, l'anéantir. Comment puis-je l'accepter ?

_ Tu le feras, parce que tu sais pertinemment que d'un coté professionnel, c'est le meilleur moyen.

Coté professionnel ? Il en a de bonne lui ! C'est bien là le problème, j'ai perdu ce coté là à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à coucher avec Bella.

_ Je sais pas si j'en serai capable. Soufflé-je.

Sam se lève et pose une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

_ J'ai assez bossé avec toi pour savoir que tu en as toutes les capacités.

_ Sam, je n'ai jamais été autant impliqué personnellement dans une mission.

_ Oui, mais justement, tu seras encore plus vigilent.

_ Ouais bah jusque là, c'est tout le contraire.

_ Arrête de te fustiger, c'est pas le moment. Bella a besoin que tu la soutiennes, que tu crois en elle.

Sam me propose de venir voir l'entrainement de Bella. Je le suis, presque en traînant les pieds. Nous entrons dans la salle. Bella se déchaine sur le sac de sable, tenu par Leah. Ses cheveux sont remontés en queue de cheval. Je repense à ce qu'a dit Sam, c'est vrai elle est impressionnante. Elle donne tout ce qu'elle a. Les coups de pieds et coups de poings s'enchainent. Leah semble même avoir du mal à tenir le sac. Embry a l'air très impressionné, lui aussi. Qui ne le serait pas en voyant cette petite brune frapper aussi fort?

Leah force littéralement Bella à s'arrêter pour boire.

_ On va faire un tour sur le ring ? Propose Leah.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Accepte Bella.

_ Sans gants ?

Je vais pour intervenir, j'aime pas trop l'idée que Bella puisse se blesser les mains. Mais Sam m'en dissuade. Il est certain que Bella devra recourir à la force pendant son immersion chez les Volturi.

_ Ok, sans problème.

Elles se dirigent toutes deux sur le ring. Sam les rejoint.

_ Je serai l'arbitre les filles.

Elles acquiescent et après s'être saluées, se mettent en garde. J'avoue que la perspective de voir Bella se faire taper dessus ne m'enchante guère.

Bella attaque la première avec une succession de coups de poings, Leah les évite tous, et répond aussitôt. Elle fauche les pieds de Bella, qui tombe les fesses sur le sol. C'est mal engagé. Leah l'aide à se relever.

_ Concentre toi Bella ! Pense juste à ce qui se passe ici. Occulte tout le reste.

Elle secoue la tête et sautille sur elle-même pour tenter de faire le vide.

Puis elle reprend sa place, cette fois ça a l'air de fonctionner, Bella pare toutes les attaques de Leah. Elle décoche un plat de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire, qui tombe au sol, déséquilibrée par l'attaque.

Emmett, Jazz, Rose et Alice viennent de me rejoindre. Jazz m'explique que Booth souhaite que Rose reste avec Emmett et qu'Alice retourne chez mes parents le temps que les choses s'arrangent, et que Jasper sera mis à disposition de ma famille pour leur protection.

_ Elle se défonce la p'tite.

_ Ouais, Em. Confirme Jasper.

Je grimace et fais un pas en avant quand Bella se prend une droite. Malgré le casque Bella touche son menton, mais repart à l'assaut.

_ Vas-y Bella ! Scandent Rosalie et Alice.

Elle enchaîne une série de coups de poings et pieds circulaires qui finissent par mettre Leah au tapis.

Le match se termine enfin, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec ça. Bella et Leah se serrent la main et rigolent même. Bella enlève son casque, me sourit. Bien qu'elle ait les cheveux en bataille, et que son corps soit couvert de sueur, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver sexy avec son short qui souligne parfaitement ses fesses galbées.

Elle finit par aller se doucher, moi je respire mieux.

_ Bella a une séance de tir juste après au bureau. M'informe Jasper. _(N/Anghju : Ouch c'est du programme les gars !)_

_ Bien, dès qu'elle a fini, je l'emmènerai. Maugréé-je.

_ Hey ! Calme ta joie ! Ironise Emmett. _(N/Anghju : Euh… Si jamais je la remplace !)_

Bella nous rejoint, j'étudie tout de suite son visage pour voir s'il n'y a pas de marques. Emmett qui s'en est tout de suite rendu compte se marre. J'ai comme une envie irrépressible de lui en mettre une, juste pour lui apprendre à se foutre de moi.

_ Alors quel est le programme ? S'enquit Bella.

_ Séance de tir. L'informé-je.

_ Ouais ! Chic un gros calibre dans nos mains !

_ Oh oui Isabelle, ça faisait longtemps ! S'exprime Mary en me jetant un regard éloquent.

Avec le temps, j'ai appris à différencier les voix de Bella, ce qui est assez pratique.

_ Wow là, ça d'vient intéressant ! Déclare Emmett hilare. Poursuivez les filles, poursuivez !

_ Désolée mec ! Mais t'es trop jeune pour comprendre. Le rembarre Isabelle.

Emmett va pour répliquer quelque chose, mais sa bouche n'arrive qu'à former un O parfait. J'en profite pour mettre un terme à tout ça, et embarque Bella pour la suite des événements. Je suis sur mes gardes, le danger peut venir de partout. Le silence règne, je suis attentif à chaque mouvement dans la rue.

Nous entrons au sous sol pour récupérer la voiture. J'ouvre la portière de Bella, qui se met à rigoler nerveusement.

_ Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_ Parce qu'elle se dit qu'elle ne regardera plus jamais ta voiture de la même manière. S'exclame Mary entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Je vois._(N/Ju' : Je vois aussi !^^)_

Après avoir démarré le silence est revenu. C'est assez pesant, mes yeux oscillent entre la route et les rétroviseurs.

_ Y s'passe quoi ? Demande Bella.

_ Rien, pourquoi ?

_ Tu es bizarre, tu ne dis rien, tu es distant à nouveau. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal…je…

_ Non, Bella. Tu n'as rien fait…c'est rien. Je…

En une fraction de seconde, elle attrape le volant et le braque à fond vers elle. Nous forçant à nous engouffrer dans une petite ruelle. Je suis carrément obligé de me mettre debout sur les freins. La voiture pile.

_ Bella ! Où as-tu appris à faire ça! Non plus important ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS !

_ OH MERDE EDWARD ! ARRETE DE HURLER !

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

_ Ok…ok…mais réponds !

_ Si y'a une chose que je ne supporte pas Edward, et je pensais que tu l'avais compris, c'est le mensonge, sous toutes ses formes.

_ Mais…je ne t'ai pas menti ! Me défendis-je.

_ Toutes formes, ce qui inclut l'omission Edward ! L'omission !

Bella m'étonnera toujours, elle a tout de suite saisi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, elle a bien assez de choses à gérer comme ça, sans en rajouter. Elle sort les clefs du démarreur. Puis me les agite sous le nez.

_ J'm'en fous ! On ne redémarrera pas, tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui se passe !

Je secoue la tête.

_ C'est possible d'être aussi têtu !

_ Rien à foutre ! Ou tu parles, ou j'me barre et j'te plante. _(N/Anghju : Au pied du mur mon pote !)_

Bella a une main sur la poignée, je pose ma main sur la sienne. Je souffle avant de me lancer.

_ Tu veux savoir et bien tu vas savoir. Ton cher mari a lancé un contrat sur ma tête. Dis-je amer. Sam vient de me l'annoncer. D'après ce qu'il sait, personne n'a accepté pour le moment, mais les enchères vont monter, et forcément à un moment ou un autre…

_ Ô mon dieu ! Edward…je…je…c'est…c'est…non.

Bella est en pleurs et se jette dans mes bras. J'enroule mes bras autour d'elle, et plonge mon nez dans son cou. Je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état, voilà pourquoi je ne souhaitais rien lui dire. Mais son obstination n'est pas croyable.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle déverse des torrents de larmes. J'ai encore plus envie de buter Volturi. La tristesse et la douleur de Bella, il en est le seul responsable, et moi et mon manque de tact.

_ Tout va bien Bella. On ne me tue pas si facilement.

_ Ed…ward…tout est ma…faute… Tente t'elle d'expliquer entre deux sanglots.

Je prends son visage en coupe, et essuie ses larmes de mes pouces.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, mon ange. Le seul responsable est Volturi. On l'aura, on aura sa peau, et tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. Promis-je.

_ La seule chose que je veux Edward. Sanglote-t-elle. C'est être avec toi, et pour ça…je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé…Je dois…en finir.

Cet aveu m'angoisse, j'ai peur de comprendre le double sens de cette phrase. Je plonge dans son regard, et ce que j'y vois sous ses yeux embués de larmes me déchire le cœur.

Une pointe de colère et de haine, oui de haine. Cette haine destructive, qui brise tout sur son passage, quitte à se briser elle-même. Bella ne laissera jamais tomber, je le sais, je le sens et je le lis dans ses pupilles.

_ Bella, tu…

J'arrête ma phrase au moment même où je comprends que de toute manière ça ne changera rien. Je me contente de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux et ce baiser crie le désespoir et la douleur.

Notre étreinte cesse et je démarre tout de suite. J'évite de trop penser, et appuie sur l'accélérateur pour rejoindre le bureau.

_ Mon père. Souffle Bella.

_ Ton père, quoi ?

_ C'est lui qui m'a appris à conduire à Forks. En fait c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais.

Je lui souris, elle me le rend timidement, on arrive au parking. Nous prenons l'ascenseur et descendons d'un étage. Bella semble surprise, l'ascenseur s'ouvre et Booth nous accueille à la sortie.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

_ Wow ! Il a survécu à votre présence, vous êtes en progrès tous les deux.

Je me garde de tout commentaire, et vu la couleur des joues de Bella, je crois que j'ai bien fait. Nous le suivons, il nous fait entrer dans la salle de tir. C'est une grande pièce éclairée par de grands néons. Il y'a 8 box individuel, et autant de cibles face à ces mêmes box à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Bella se mordille la lèvre inférieure quand elle voit l'arme que porte Booth entre ses mains.

Il lui tend l'arme, Bella s'en saisit immédiatement.

_ Savez-vous ce que c'est Isabella.

_ On est pas stupide ! Grogne Isabelle.

_ Mais, j'en doute pas un instant.

_ C'est un Glock 22, non ?

_ Tout à fait mademoiselle. Confirme mon patron.

Je suis fier d'elle. _(N/Anghju : Ah moi aussi !)_

_Nan mais depuis quand es-tu fier que Bella s'y connaisse en arme ! Sombre abruti ! _

__ _Pourquoi ça ne me rassure pas de savoir ça ?

_ Ca va aller Bella. La rassuré-je.

_ Bien, poursuivons alors. Vous vous souvenez de vous en être déjà servi ?

_ Ca j'en sais rien, j'ai déjà utilisé des Beretta, différents Glock. _(N/Anghju : Une bonne référence le Beretta ! *applaudit*)_

_ A quelles occasions ? S'enquit mon boss.

Bella baisse la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'arme.

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Souffle-t-elle à peine audible.

_ Bon voyons voir ce que vous savez faire avec.

Bella suit mon patron qui l'emmène dans une des cabines de tir. Il lui tend un casque pour le bruit et des lunettes de protection. Nous faisons de même avec le casque.

Elle jette un œil inquiet vers moi. J'acquiesce. Booth va pour lui montrer comment charger, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lever le petit doigt, elle avait déjà la cible en joue. Elle tire le chargeur entier sans sourciller, ni aucun mouvement de recul.

Mon patron est sidéré tout comme moi, surtout au moment où il appuie sur le bouton pour faire avancer la cible vers nous. Le dessin se retrouve avec deux balles entre les deux yeux, plusieurs au niveau du cœur, et deux ou trois dans la poitrine.

_ Félicitations, 10 balles sur 15 sont mortelles.

_ Oh ça c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas. Déclare Isabelle.

_ Comme le vélo, hein Cullen ?

_ Il paraît monsieur.

Elle m'épate et me fait peur en même temps.

_ Avec de l'entrainement, vous feriez merveille en tant que tireur d'élite.

_ Non merci.

Après une heure d'entrainement au tir, mon patron nous libère enfin. Sam nous a trouvé une planque, elle se trouve juste au dessus du club de sport. Je gare ma voiture dans mon immeuble, et nous faisons un grand détour en espérant noyer le poisson, enfin Alec ou un de ses informateurs pour être exact.

J'entre en premier dans le petit studio, c'est pas le Ritz, mais il fera très bien l'affaire pour quelques jours. Je trouve la cuisine et vais chercher de la glace. Je retourne vers Bella et l'applique directement sur les mains de Bella, elle semble si surprise.

_ Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ? Lui demandé-je.

_ Pour dire vrai…ouais.

_ Tu aurais du t'arrêter avant d'avoir tes mains dans cet état, personne ne t'en aurait voulu et certainement pas Sam, ni Leah.

_ Je… c'est rien. Ca va passer.

J'embrasse les jointures de ses mains, et lui propose un massage pour la détendre. _(N/Anghju : Comme c'est chou !)_

Elle s'installe sur le bord du canapé et moi derrière elle. Je commence par masser sa nuque et ses épaules, elle est si tendue. Le silence règne en maître, mais ce n'est pas un silence désagréable cette fois.

Elle pose une de ses mains sur la mienne pour arrêter mon geste.

_ Edward. Soupire-t-elle.

_ Oui Bella.

_ Je dois te dire quelque chose, quand je vais rejoindre Alec, il va falloir que je prouve ma loyauté à nouveau. Je…

_ Je sais, mon ange.

Bien sûr que je le sais, et je sais aussi ce que ça implique.

_ Oui, mais les choses seront différentes cette fois, c'est pas un vieux mafieux de 90 ans qu'il va me demander de tuer.

_ Tu penses à quoi ?

_ Rien de précis. Quelqu'un qui est ou qui a été proche de moi, et…je ne crois pas que j'en sois capable…je…je…

Je saute par-dessus le canapé et me retrouve à genoux face à elle. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues, et capture ses yeux avec les miens.

_ Tu feras ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie.

_ Oui, peut-être. Mais mes voix, elles risquent de nous trahir, et…

_ Bella, en te concentrant tu arriveras sûrement à les contrôler, et surtout tu dois penser à ton traitement.

_ Ca va pas plaire à Alec, tout ça ! S'exclame Isabelle.

_ Ecoute, pense simplement à récupérer les infos le plus vite possible. Mais si tu es en danger pour n'importe quelle raison, on te donnera un signal, et on organisera ton extraction.

Elle semble à nouveau perdu dans son esprit auquel je n'ai aucun accès.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, tuer quelqu'un ou devoir recoucher avec lui. Grimace Mary.

Voilà, THE sujet que j'espérais au plus profond de moi ne pas aborder. J'suis pas complètement idiot, je sais qu'il reprendra ses droits « maritaux » sur elle.

_ T'exagères toujours Mary, c'était un bon coup enfin avant qu'il ne tue Charlie. Assène Isabelle.

Je me redresse et fais un pas en arrière. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, c'est avec cette partie de l'histoire que j'ai le plus mal.

_ Désolée Edward, je…

Je lui fais un signe de la main, qui veut dire « laisse tomber, c'est rien » Mais c'est complètement faux.

La savoir dans les bras de ce type me donne la nausée. Imaginer Volturi, toucher et posséder son corps me révulse. Je ne peux empêcher ses visions de m'assaillir.

Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de les effacer. Quand je sens la paume de Bella sur ma joue.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, et si tu voulais que je disparaisse totalement de ta vie après ça, je comprendrais. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire abstraction de ce qui va se passer avec…Alec. Mais je te promets que je ne ressens rien pour lui à part un dégoût profond…désolée Edward, tu mérites tellement mieux qu'une pauvre fille cinglée et complètement…

Je pose mes lèvres furieusement sur les siennes, je refuse de la voir se fustiger ainsi. Elle ne veut pas de ce passé, elle n'a pas cherché ce qui lui arrive. Mes mains remontent le long de son dos et une de mes mains encercle sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Bella plonge ses doigts dans mes cheveux qu'elle fourrage avec force. Ma langue caresse sa lèvre inférieure, pour lui demander implicitement l'accès de sa bouche, elle me l'accorde avec fougue et désir. Mes mains glissent sur ses côtes, ses fesses que je soulève. Bella accroche ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Ma bouche s'attaque à son cou avec ivresse et volupté. Mes mains malaxent fermement ses fesses. Je la pose sur le dossier du canapé.

Ce besoin d'être en symbiose parfaite nous obsède, c'est presque un besoin vital. Mon portable sonne. Je grogne, mais réponds. Bella continue d'embrasser ma peau, elle commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise.

_ Cullen. Ma voix est beaucoup trop rauque.

_ Tu es rentré de ton voyage d'affaire on dirait.

_ Ô maman. Je…tu vas bien ?

Je stoppe Bella d'une main. Ma mère m'a refroidi.

_ Ton père m'a pas dit que tu étais revenu !

_ Je sais, en fait. Je suis arrivé il y'a pas longtemps et je…

_ Ok, je vois. Bon tu es invité ce soir à la maison.

Merde ! Une tuile ! Il manquait plus que ça !

_ Ecoute maman, je…j'ai du boulot.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen ! Figure toi que ta sœur nous ramène son petit ami, Jasper, ce soir. Il travaille avec toi, et la moindre des choses à faire pour Alice en étant son frère c'est que tu sois présent. Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

_ Mais maman…Ronchonné-je.

_ Ô non Edward et tu vas même faire mieux !_(N/Ju' : Attention ! Esmée est dans la place !)_

La j'panique.

_ Tu vas nous emmener cette délicieuse jeune fille qui accapare tout ton temps libre, et ne nie pas j'ai trouvé une photo de toi et cette jolie brunette dans un bar, en faisant le ménage dans le bureau de ton père. Poursuit-elle.

Bella panique à la vue de mon regard franchement terrorisé. Merde, il a fallu que ma mère fasse le ménage et que mon père oublie ces maudites photos.

_ Maman. Supplié-je.

_ Ah non ! Tu ne te défileras pas cette fois ! Ou je viens te chercher moi-même, par la peau des fesses ! C'est clair ! J'ai laissé un message à ton père ! 8H tapantes à la maison ! Suis-je claire Edward Anthony Cullen !

_ Oui, maman…je…

Elle raccroche et là, je suis mal, très mal.

_ Faut que j'appelle mon père ! Déclaré-je.

_ Edward ?

_ Je t'explique tout après.

Je m'éloigne légèrement de Bella et passe mon appel. Je prie intérieurement pour que mon père me réponde, et qu'il ne soit pas occupé avec un patient.

_ Docteur Cullen.

_ Papa.

_ Edward.

_ j'ai eu un appel de maman.

_ Oui, je viens d'avoir son message. Souffle t-il.

_ On fait quoi ?

_ On n'a pas le choix mon fils. Je suis désolé pour les photos, j'aurais du être plus prudent.

_ Nan mais tu plaisantes ?

_ Ou c'est ça, ou ta mère va venir te chercher.

Je grimace, je sais de quoi est capable ma mère.

_ Oui, mais Bella…je…

_ Edward, Bella est bien ta petite amie, ça au moins c'est pas difficile.

_ Euh…ouais, je suppose. Mais Jasper ?

_ Je devais trouver un moyen de le faire entrer dans la maison sans éveiller les soupçons de ta mère. En fait c'est une idée d'Alice. Tu aurais vu la tête de Jasper. Rigole-t-il.

_ Ca m'étonne pas d'Alice. Maugréé-je. C'est dangereux pour maman.

_ Ecoute, on sera prudent, tu passeras par derrière, et disons que ce sera un test grandeur nature pour Bella. On sera là pour la guider, mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'après il va falloir qu'elle se débrouille quand elle rentrera chez les Volturi.

_ Je sais.

**BELLA POV**

Je suis descendue du canapé et je fais les cent pas dans le petit appart. Je suis morte de trouille, rien que de savoir que la mère d'Edward a appelé, et qu'il semble très contrarié.

Mais mon esprit se protège en s'envolant plus tôt dans la journée, quand Edward m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'avais été tellement surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas, et maintenant mon cœur s'emballe à la simple idée qu'il m'aime, et pourtant je suis dans l'incapacité de lui répondre que moi aussi.

Pour plusieurs raisons, la première la plus douloureuse pour moi, c'est que je ne le mérite pas. La seconde c'est que je vais devoir rejoindre bientôt mon mari, et même si je l'abhorre du plus profond de mon âme, je sais pertinemment ce qu'il va se passer en revenant auprès de lui. Et même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Sans compter qu'il y'a une chose que j'ai comprise.

Je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Oui, je l'aime et comme une folle, mais je suis embarquée dans cette histoire complètement glauque avec mon passé, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable, et en plus je suis siphonnée.

J'ai le cœur en miette rien qu'à l'idée de devoir le quitter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Alec et sa famille. Je suis prête à tout pour ça, quitte à

me corrompre avec le diable en personne.

Edward revient, une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et l'autre se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Accouche Cullen ! ! Hurle Isabelle.

Il expire un grand coup.

_ C'est ma mère.

_ Ca j'avais compris, merci.

_ Elle…elle…

_ Elle…l'invité-je à poursuivre.

_ 'estnonnégociable.

_ Respire Edward, et recommence, plus calmement.

_ Ok, Elle nous invite à venir diner ce soir et c'est non négociable. _(N/Anghju : C'est mieux !)_

J'avance et me prends le pied de la chaise.

_ AIE ! Que ? Quoi ?

Je panique, je panique, je panique.

_ Du calme Bella, c'est juste un dîner.

_ En tant que quoi ? J'ai…tu…enfin…merde quoi…c'est ta mère !

_ Ma petite amie. Répond-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Oh non pas ça! Pas cette arme diabolique. Il va finir par me tuer avec.

_ Moi j'dirais maîtresse ouais ! C'est maman Cullen qui va être contente ! Clame Mary.

Edward m'enlace avec tendresse.

_ On va aller à ce dîner, sinon la connaissant elle trouvera un moyen de nous retrouver.

_ Si tu veux me rassurer, c'est pas la meilleure façon.

_ Ma Bella de un, ma mère a vu des photos de nous deux sur le bureau de mon père. De deux il fallait qu'on monte une histoire pour que Jasper puisse rester à la maison et quoi de mieux que le nouveau petit ami d'Alice et de trois mon père pense que c'est une bonne idée.

_ Ton père est complètement fou ! C'est lui qu'on devrait enfermer ! _(N/Anghju : Oui chez moi par exemple, je promets de bien m'en occuper !)_

Il m'embrasse fougueusement, sa langue jouant avec la mienne sensuellement. Dans ses bras, j'oublie tout. Le pourquoi du comment. Ma vie, mon passé, mon avenir, seul lui est important, ce moment est essentiel à mon existence.

Il délaisse mes lèvres, et je suis complètement sous le charme.

_ Respire Bella. Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

J'aspire une grande goulée d'air. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'avais cessé de respirer.

Nous y voilà, Edward me tient fortement la main. J'ai les mains moites, je tremble littéralement. J'ajuste ma robe noire d'une main. Prêt de Leah pour l'occasion.

_ Rappelle moi ce que ton père lui a dit. J't'en prie.

_ Ok, tu es Isabella Swan, tu es une amie d'Alice, tu as été toi aussi en clinique, et tu as été la patiente de mon père.

_ Ouais, jusque là c'est la vérité.

_ Alice nous a présentés et on est sorti plusieurs fois ensemble. Tu fais des études de littérature, comme tu adores lire c'est pas trop difficile.

_ Bon, on y va alors. Avant que je ne parte en courant.

Edward appuie sur la sonnette. Il embrasse mon cou et me dit que tout va bien se passer. J'aimerais le croire, mais j'ai tellement peur de faire une boulette, que mes voix prennent le contrôle, j'en suis malade.

Au moment où je vois la porte s'ouvrir, je vais pour faire demi-tour, mais Edward me rattrape par le bras et me colle contre lui.

_ Pas si vite mon ange. Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

La porte s'ouvre sur Carlisle, je souffle de gratitude. Le docteur Cullen me sourit de ce sourire made in Cullen. Il me serre la main affectueusement, et enlace Edward, puis nous fait entrer.

La maison est immense, claire, lumineuse. Alice se jette dans mes bras, et claque un bisou sur ma joue. Jasper nous rejoint, et me gratifie d'un sourire franc et chaleureux.

Je les trouve trop mignon tous les deux. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont ensemble, mais en tous les cas s'ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble, ils ne tarderont pas à l'être.

_ Bella ! S'exclame la mère d'Edward.

Je lui souris, crispée. Elle m'enlace fortement et embrasse mon front.

_ Madame Cullen. Je… ravie de vous rencontrer.

_ Pas de Madame entre nous Bella, mon fils si ingrat soit-il, me ramène enfin une jeune fille qui partage sa vie, alors appelle moi Esmée, je t'en prie.

Partage sa vie…euh mouais, si on veut. Enfin si c'était si simple, ça se saurait.

_ Je…merci.

Elle attend quelque chose, et moi je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_ Esmée. Soufflai-je.

_ Parfait. Répond-elle.

Puis elle s'approche d'Edward et pince ses deux joues entre ses doigts, tout en le secouant.

_ Maman. Râle-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

_ Ô non mon fils. Des mois que tu n'es pas venu me voir. Tu n'as pas honte?

Elle le lâche.

_ Pas des mois maman, deux mois. _(N/Anghju : Deux mois ? Mais c'est effectivement une éternité ! D'accord avec toi maman Cullen !)_

_ Oui bah c'est déjà trop long.

Je sais que je suis responsable de ça, et je m'en veux.

Edward passe un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules et embrasse ma tempe.

_ Carlisle, sers l'apéritif s'il te plaît. _(N/Anghju : Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Carlisle ne fasse pas le malin en sa demeure !)_

_ Bien-sûr ma chérie.

Nous suivons Carlisle qui nous amène au salon. On s'installe. Carlisle nous sert un verre. Jasper et Alice jouent ou pas aux amoureux transis, sous l'œil attentif de Carlisle, il n'a pas l'air vraiment aux anges, face à cette vision.

Esmée s'installe sur le rebord du fauteuil à la droite de son mari, il lui tend un Cherry. Ils forment un très joli couple. Esmée a les cheveux longs de la même couleur qu'Edward et les mêmes yeux.

_ Alors Bella, vous habitez Chicago depuis longtemps ?

Je déglutis.

_ Euh environ deux ans. Je regarde Edward, il acquiesce.

_ Vous faîtes des études de littérature. Elles se passent bien ?

_ Très oui. C'est passionnant. Mentis-je.

Pas aussi passionnant que le petit cul de ton fils. Me hurle Isabelle dans ma tête.

Sans parler de sa…Non.

Je secoue la tête, j'essaye de reprendre contenance. Edward pose une main apaisante sur ma cuisse.

_ Depuis quand me caches tu cette jeune fille, Edward ?

_ Un peu plus d'un mois.

_ Y'a un mois de trop Edward.

_ Esmèe, laisse-le tranquille, le pauvre.

_ Je te promets d'essayer de venir plus souvent, mais avec le travail c'est un peu compliqué.

_ Notre fils travaille trop Carlisle.

Le père d'Edward hoche la tête.

_ Et oui, comme nous tous. Plaisante Carlisle.

Esmèe nous invite à table. Le repas est délicieux.

_ Et toi Alice, depuis quand sors-tu avec Jasper?

_ A peine quelques jours.

_ Ca c'est ma fille. S'exclame Esmèe.

_ Bon tu vas m'en vouloir encore pendant longtemps? Grogne Edward.

_ Mais non, moins d'un mois. S'exclame sa mère écroulée de rire.

L'ambiance est agréable, Edward est détendu, en fait tout le monde l'est. C'est assez curieux, malgré ce qui se passe, mais c'est vraiment agréable. Je suis bien, réellement. J'aide Esmèe à débarrasser, tandis que les autres discutent d'art avec Alice. Elle peint très souvent et ses tableaux sont vraiment beaux. Cette semaine une galerie d'art lui en a commandé cinq, elle est fière et moi aussi, je le suis. Elle arrive enfin à s'en sortir, je l'admire.

_ Il vous aime Bella. M'annonce Esmèe qui me coupe dans mes introspections.

_ Oh, je…oui. Je pense.

_ Je le sais, rien qu'à la façon de vous regarder, il vous dévore des yeux, on peut lire l'admiration aussi dans son regard. Sans compter qu'il ne m'a jamais présenté à la moindre de ses conquêtes, et je sais qu'il en a eu.

_ C'est quelqu'un de bien, et de très gentil. Il est merveilleux, tendre et patient avec moi.

Elle me sourit.

_ Finalement je ne l'ai pas trop mal élevé l'animal.

_ C'est vrai Esmèe, tout le mérite vous revient. Ris-je.

Nous rejoignons les autres au salon, avec le café. Edward me scrute inquiet, je le rassure d'un regard. Quand je lève les yeux vers la voix grave qui se trouve au dessus de Carlisle.

_ Il y'a un os, Edward et pas au sens figuré. _(N/Anghju : Oh bordel de nouilles ! C'est quoi cette fin sadique ! Non… Non ! Rage, désespoir ! Où êtes-vous ? *sort son Beretta*)(N/Ju' : Euh…Hein ?)_

_NOTE: Caro: « Euh Spuffy, t'es sûr de vouloir me rejoindre en Corse? Anghju nous cherche, on prend le maquis, je connais une tite bergerie du côté de Propriano qui est libre… »_

_Spuffy: « T'inquiètes, j'ai l'agent spécial du FBI Edward Anthony Cullen pour ma protection rapporchée, et le maquis ça nous va très bien à lui et moi. On te fait de la place? » _

_Caro: « Oui, je prends mon baluchon et j'arrive. J'ai même du jambon et du fromage Corse »_

_Spuffy: « Let's go! »_


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**On est de retour !**

**Des vacances assez productives en fait avec pleins d'idées...**

**Qui a dit Sadique ? Nous jamais ! ;)**

**Chapitre écrit vraiment à quatre mains. On a adoré faire ça.**

**On vous a même réservé une petite surprise !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favori.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Eris59 : Cruelle de stopper là ! Non on peut faire dix fois pire ! Mdr**

**Angel : Et bien si on l'a fait ! Lol Désolées pour le fromage Corse mais on a tous mangé ! **

**Coco : Bah pour Alec tu verras bien, à qui appartient la voix c'est maintenant et pour le nombres de chapitres et bien on en sait rien. L'imagination c'est quelque chose d'incontrôlable ! DD...Euh surtout chez nous !**

**Majea : Heureuse que notre Edward te plaise.**

**PatiewSnow : On espère que ton café était bon, quoi que depuis t'as du en avaler d'autres ! xD**

**Marion : ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**11-**

**BELLA POV**

_ Il y'a un os, Edward et pas au sens figuré. Nous surprend Emmett qui vient d'arriver.

Carlisle se lève et emmène gentiment Esmèe dans la cuisine. Je n'aime pas mentir, et j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils le font.

Edward nous entraine dans le bureau de son père, il est tendu. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, Emmett reprend la parole.

_ Voilà, Booth a reçu un très gros paquet au bureau, pour toi Bella, et quand il l'a ouvert, il y avait des ossements avec un mot. _(N/Savine : ah ! dégueux ! beurk !)_

_ Et c'était quoi ce mot ? Demande-je toute tremblante.

Il sort un petit papier de sa poche et se met à lire.

_ « Poussière tu es né, poussière tu retourneras, en souvenir de ton père, mon Isabella. La place est libre. Dis-le à ton fils de pute d'amant ! ». _(N/Savine : non mais oh ! tu parles de qui comme ça espèce de *bip* désolé mais la fin de la phrase a été censuré…)_

J'ai une vision d'effroi, mes jambes flageolent et je sens un trou béant s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Comment a-t-il pu oser profaner la dépouille de mon père ?

_ Figlio di putana ! Bastardo ! vado ad ucciderlo ! *(je vais le tuer) _(N/Savine : j'adore la poésie Italienne ! mdr !)(N/Caro : ouais moi aussi ! lol)_

Je me jette sur la porte bien déterminée à lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Edward passe ses bras autour de ma taille, tandis qu'Emmett se poste devant la porte, les bras croisés. Je me débats férocement pour échapper à Edward mais il réussit à me bloquer contre le canapé. Je le regarde avec hargne. S'il continue, je vais me le faire!

_ Costaud le moustique ! Remarque Emmett en éclatant de rire.

_ Merci Em, c'est constructif. Commente Jazz, puis reprend. Mais où en sont les ossements ?

_ Le Boss a contacté une ancienne collègue : le Docteur Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire afin de déterminer si ce sont bien les restes de Charlie.

_ Quels sont les ordres, alors ?

_ On doit se rendre au bureau, Booth veut qu'on se concentre sur Alec, et la mission.

Alors, Edward me tient fermement par la main, et me traine littéralement vers sa voiture. Il va même jusqu'à attacher ma ceinture, et mettre la sécurité enfant à ma portière. _(N/Savine : prévoyant le p'tit Edward. Mdr !)_ Je croise les bras, verte de rage. Il sait que de toute façon, s'il me lâche, je foncerais sur Alec pour lui faire avaler ses dents. L'emprise d'Alec sur moi a assez duré, il est temps de clore le dossier et de regagner ma liberté. Quand il se met au volant, c'est tout juste s'il ne sort pas son pistolet afin de me braquer pour me garder en place.

Je m'accroche à mon siège, les yeux scotchés sur le compteur de vitesse. On va vite, très vite, encore plus vite que d'habitude. Edward a du coincer son pied sur l'accélérateur. Je ne vois ni feu vert, ni feu rouge. On passe, et c'est tout.

Quand on arrive devant le parking souterrain, Edward braque violemment. Je m'écrase contre lui.

_ Hum souvenirs, souvenirs ! Sourit Mary.

Edward tourne la tête vers moi.

_ Pitié les filles. C'est pas le moment ! _(N/Savine : même pas drôle !)_

_ T'façon avec toi c'est jamais le moment ! Boude Mary.

_ Mais oui, c'est moi le méchant.

_ Méchant, non. Mais pervers pas assez. Ricane Isabelle.

_ Vos gueules. Disons-nous Edward et moi.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Je n'en peux plus. Edward sort avec l'intention d'ouvrir ma portière, j'en profite pour passer de son côté et sortir de moi-même. Il souffle et grogne, tandis que je le toise en lui tirant la langue.

_ Vraiment très mature !

_ Et toi, de me mettre la sécurité enfant, tu crois que c'est mature ?

_ C'est pour ton bien.

_ Ah bah merci ! Je lui tire la langue pour la seconde fois.

Edward lève les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

_ Bah quoi ? Faut bien que j'occupe ma langue puisque t'en veux pas ! _(N/Savine : PTDR !)_

Il blêmit et est à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux. Que je suis affreuse avec lui ! _(N/Savine : oui mais c'est parce qu'il le vaut bien ) )_

Edward s'éloigne de la voiture, je le suis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il l'appelle, et se tourne soudain vers moi. Je me retrouve plaquée contre les portes encore fermées, sa langue contre la mienne.

_ Je connais de meilleures occupations pour ta langue. Souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres. _(N/Savine : OMG !)_

_ Et moi donc. C'est quand tu veux. Au fait, y a pas un bouton arrêt d'urgence dans l'ascenseur ?

Edward reprend son souffle et murmure dans mon oreille

_ Je te promets de vérifier. Plus tard.

Il s'écarte alors, avec son sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Mes jambes flageolent encore, mais non plus de peur. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, et il me laisse entrer, avec une courbette. J'ai autant envie de l'embrasser que de lui taper dessus.

Nous nous plaquons chacun contre une paroi, évitant de nous toucher pour ne pas nous enflammer. Le temps ne m'a jamais paru aussi long pour monter jusqu'au bureau de Booth. Edward garde les yeux fermés, alors que je laisse mon regard errer, et que je me focalise sur la musique d'ambiance. Vraiment très nulle, mais au combien salvatrice dans ce moment délicat. _(N/Savine : un peu d'Opéra pour passer le temps) (N/Caro : C'est tout à fait ça ! Vive NM)_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin, et nous nous jetons hors de l'habitacle. Inévitablement, nous nous retrouvons coincés dû à la même idée: fuir. Edward fait un pas en arrière et me laisse passer. Gentleman jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux si merveilleusement décoiffés.

Il me guide jusqu'au bureau de Booth. Il toque et ouvre la porte sans attendre d'autorisation. Nous nous retrouvons face à une image délicate. Booth et une femme sont étroitement assis sur le canapé contre la fenêtre. Edward attrape ma main, me fait faire demi-tour, et referme la porte. Il s'y appuie, avant d'y toquer à nouveau. Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, alors que je suis à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Après l'autorisation, nous entrons avec un sourire crispé.

Booth est nonchalamment assis sur son siège de bureau, alors que la femme est toujours sur le canapé, les jambes croisées. Elle est châtain, aux yeux bleus. Assorti à son jean, elle a un collier en pierres de couleurs différentes. Je me retiens de rire, je tente par tous les moyens de garder mon sérieux devant cette vision qui fut l'une des plus drôles de ma vie. En contraste parfait avec l'attitude tendue d'Edward.

Une seconde après, Emmett débarque sans aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer. Il remarque simplement nos attitudes. D'un regard, je lui promets d'expliquer la situation plus tard. Edward me donne un léger coup de coude qui signifie « Arrête tes conneries ».

Booth prend la parole.

_ Isabella, agents Cullen et McCarthy, je vous présente le docteur Temperance Brennan.

_ Vous êtes celle qui écrit des bouquins. Complète Edward.

_ Cochons, les bouquins, Eddy ? S'enthousiasme Emmett. _(N/Savine : j'adooorrreeee ce mec)_

Je rougis, Booth s'étrangle.

_ Non des livres d'anthropologie judiciaire. Le reprend le docteur, d'un air naïf.

_ Rem ! McCarthy, sachez que l'intelligence ne nuit pas. Passons. Le docteur Brennan doit certifier que les ossements que nous avons reçus sont bien ceux de votre père.

_ Comment allez-vous vous y prendre? Ose-je demander, tremblotante.

Le docteur Brennan s'avance vers moi et commence

_ Les ossements du bassin nous apprennent qu'il s'agit d'un homme. La forme du crâne désigne un européen, et la marque qu'il y a à la tempe montre une blessure par balle. Il semblerait qu'une main ait été sectionnée d'un coup net et précis…

Je frémis alors qu'elle continue et part se perdre dans les détails. Je comprends un mot sur deux tellement je me suis déconnectée. Edward enlace ses doigts autour de ma main, plein de soutien.

_ Euh merci Bones. Ça ira.

_ Mais Booth ! Je…

_ Vous n'êtes pas avec vos fouines.

_ Vos fouines.. Sous-entend Emmett en contenant un fou rire.

_ Du calme McCarthy, Fouine comme Rat de labo…Scientifique…Geek…

_ Même pas drôle! Râle Emmett.

_ Nous sommes de vrais scientifiques, nous avons un raisonnement différent du vôtre. Notre QI dépasse largement la moyenne, donc les vôtres.

_ Sympa la meuf à Booth. Commente Isabelle. On doit bien se marrer tous les jours ! Comment s'appelle leur psy? Ils devraient peut-être penser à prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen. _(N/Savine : PTDR ! par pitié ne les faite pas taire, elles m'éclatent !)_

Je place mes mains sur ma bouche, et supplie des yeux Edward de me faire taire.

_ La meuf?

Raclement de gorge de la part de Booth et Edward, et moi toujours aussi encline à exploser de rire.

_ T'as tout loupé, Em! Assure Mary.

_ Très intéressantes vos voix, Isabella. Directe, comme je les aime. Déclare le docteur Brennan.

_ Bones, par pitié, taisez-vous ! On essaie de travailler par ici. Vous n'avez pas le cul d'une ou deux fouines à botter, pour aller plus vite ?

Ils échangent un regard entendu.

_J'ai une analyse ADN à superviser. Rectifie-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle sort.

_ Sympa votre gonzesse, Patron. Rit Emmett.

Il reçoit un regard noir de sa part alors qu'Edward lui donne une tape sur la tête. _(N/Savine :_ _Aïeeeee)_ Il semble vraiment désespéré cette fois-ci.

Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence, puis Booth reprend la parole.

_ Isabella, le FBI compte sur vous.

Et merde! J'ai fait quoi encore?

_ Il faudrait que vous confirmiez que le message que nous avons reçu vient bien d'Alec Volturi.

J'inspire à fond avant d'accepter. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien lu d'Alec, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'en souvenir. Edward, quant à lui, se tend, comme toujours dès qu'on prononce son prénom.

Booth me tend une lettre emballée dans un plastique qui doit empêcher que de nouvelles empreintes y adhèrent.

« Poussière tu es né, poussière tu retourneras, en souvenir de ton père, mon Isabella. La place est libre. Dis le à ton fils de pute d'amant ! ».

J'observe l'écriture saccadée avec autant d'attention que possible. Mais au premier mot, je sais que c'est lui. Son sadisme et sa pugnacité ressortent dans ses mots et sa graphie. Je peux ressentir la haine transpirer de ce simple morceau de papier, reflétant son caractère prédominant. Des frissons de dégout parcourent ma colonne vertébrale et me donnent encore plus envie d'en finir avec mon futur défunt mari.

Je relève la tête et croise les regards de chacun. Ils attendent que je parle. Avant de me lancer, je fixe Edward dans les yeux, y prenant tout le courage et la force dont je vais avoir besoin.

_ C'est bien Alec qui a écrit ça. Il n'y a aucun doute possible.

_ On fait quoi alors ? Demande Emmett.

_ Dites à Withlock de trouver d'où a été posté le colis. Isabella, poursuivez l'entrainement. Agent Cullen, soyez deux fois plus sur vos gardes, on sait que le colis arrive de la région de Chicago.

Je frissonne de peur rien qu'à l'idée de savoir Alec si proche de moi.

_McCarthy, gardez un œil sur Rosalie Hale. Continue Booth sans se rendre compte de ce qui m'arrive.

_ On devrait peut-être y aller. Propose Edward en me prenant par le bras.

_ Si vous pouviez rester professionnel cinq minutes, ça changerait. Supplie Booth en nous ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

**EDWARD POV**

J'ai vraiment hâte que la journée se termine. Entre mon éloignement volontaire de Bella, notre réconciliation torride, l'entraînement, ma MERE, le colis et surprendre mon patron avec cette folle qui nous prend pour des abrutis, je crois que je vais devenir dingue. Sans compter que Bella a une envie irrésistible de se faire la malle pour aller buter Volturi. Si ça c'est pas de la journée de merde, je ne m'appelle plus Edward Cullen.

On arrive à peine au studio que Sam nous a donnés comme planque, que mon père est déjà devant la porte à nous attendre. À mes côtés, Bella fronce les sourcils et se mord la lèvre inférieure de nervosité en le voyant. Je tente de la rassurer en lui prenant la main, mais elle me la retire et me lance un regard noir. C'est pas gagné. La sécurité enfant était peut-être de trop.

Nous entrons en silence, pleins de questions. Bella s'installe lourdement sur le lit, un oreiller entre les bras. Ça promet pour la suite ! J'invite mon père à s'assoir sur les tabourets de bar de la cuisine américaine.

_ Un café ? Un bourbon ? Une bière ?

_ T'as du bourbon ?

_ Euh non !

_ Bon bah ce sera une bière, alors. Rit-il alors que Bella grogne.

Nous l'ignorons royalement, et mon père me lance son petit sourire qui veut dire « Tu vas en baver, mon fils ». Je vide d'une traite ma bière à peine ouverte, désespéré et me demandant ce que je fais dans cette galère.

Pourquoi tant de haine ?

_ Je viens te parler de ta mère.

Je me tape le front avec la main, pince l'arête de mon nez. Je crois que la journée n'est pas finie.

_ Balance, p'pa. Je suis plus à ça près.

_ Voilà, ta chère maman vient de m'annoncer en me traitant d'idiot qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de notre job. Ça fait donc six ans que je passe pour un menteur stupide. Elle a donc réclamé la vérité, refusant de nouveaux mensonges de notre part.

_ Ok, bon courage papa.

_ Et un point pour Esmée, un ! S'enthousiasme Mary.

_ Et dans les dents pour le docteur Cullen ! Tout le monde dit Hourra ! Renchérit Isabelle.

Bella s'étouffe de rire dans son oreiller.

_ Il est beau le FBI ! S'esclaffe-t-elle.

_ Merci Isabella pour cette remarque constructive. Lâche mon père en se tournant vers elle.

_ Avec plaisir docteur Cullen. Répond-elle hargneuse.

Ça va chier pour les Cullen.

De mon côté, je tente de me faire oublier de Bella qui, je le vois, rumine sa vengeance.

_ Comment a réagi maman ?

_ Pas trop mal, elle comprend pourquoi on fait ce métier. Mais elle n'est pas rassurée pour toi.

_ Je sais me défendre.

_ Tu connais ta mère, non ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Bien sûr, que je connais ma mère.

_ Mais elle apprécie beaucoup Isabella.

_ Cool, on a maman Cullen dans la poche !

_ Il semblerait. Confirme mon père, secouant l'index vers elle. En tout cas, plus que moi.

J'en connais un autre qui va passer un sale quart d'heure. Rien qu'à cette perspective, je vais me chercher d'autres bières dans le frigo. J'en propose une à Bella qui me tire la langue.

_ Y a pas que moi qui vais en baver, ce soir. Se moque mon père.

Bella croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, et hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

Seigneur dieu, protégez-moi ! _(N/Savine : viens à la maison je te protègerais mon choupinet)_

_ Blague mise à part… Commence mon père.

_ Pourquoi vous pensez que c'est une blague? Demande-t-elle.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je me fais l'effet d'un condamné à mort en sursis. Nous lui lançons un regard noir alors que mon père reprend

_ Dois-je vous demander comment vous vous sentez ?

_ Super bien ! On a retrouvé les ossements de mon père dans une boite, une folle dingue veut l'analyser sous toutes les coutures et couche avec le boss d'Edward, et mon mari veut trucider mon amant.

_ Et Edward a pas voulu nous prendre dans l'ascenseur. Se plaint Isabelle.

_ En effet, c'est vraiment un problème vital cette dernière partie. Bravo Edward !

Je m'étrangle. Si en plus mon père se paie ma tête, on est vraiment mal barré. Je vais finir par lui demander de me mettre sous Valium. J'en suis au point où je ne sais même plus comment réagir. Je vide ma bière. Aucun soutien dans c'te famille !

_ Pense à lui donner son traitement avant de la coucher. Me rappelle mon père.

_ Je suis assez grande pour le prendre toute seule. Et puis t'façon qui vous dit que je vais aller me coucher ?

_ Je n'en doute pas, Isabella. Répond-il, ignorant totalement sa dernière phrase.

Il se lève, et me donne un coup de poing affectif dans l'épaule en me souhaitant « bon courage » .

_ Toi aussi, papa avec maman.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, ça sera bientôt ton tour. Je serais toi, je n'attendrais pas deux mois pour aller la voir, sinon tu es perdu.

J'acquiesce et il sort. Je ferme la porte derrière lui, et quand je me retourne, Bella me lance l'oreiller en pleine tête. Suivi d'un deuxième que j'esquive un tant soit peu. Je remercie le ciel que Sam n'ait pas mis de lampe de chevet à côté.

_ Ecoute, Bella…je…

Je m'interromps en la voyant se lever et me rejoindre, les poings sur les hanches. Elle pose son index sur ma poitrine

_ Edward Anthony Cullen, tu n'es qu'un con ! Non, un grand con !

Je déglutis à nouveau. Déjà j'ai évité la gifle. Du moins pour l'instant.

_ C'est pour ton bien, Bella. Tente-je de me disculper.

_ Mon BIEN ? Hurle-t-elle. Me mettre la sécurité enfant, tu crois pas que c'est un peu abusé ?

_ Je te connais, Bella. Si je t'avais laissée faire, tu serais directement partie tuer Volturi. On a un plan, et même s'il ne me convient pas, il faut qu'on le suive.

_ Je préférerais être directement au moment où je le tue.

_ Sauf que ce n'est pas le plan. C'est pas à toi de le faire. Occupe-toi simplement de trouver au plus vite des renseignements dont on a besoin pour te faire sortir de là.

_ Et tu recommences à jouer au protecteur. Si je veux être veuve par moi-même, je le serais.

Elle fait demi-tour et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, et souffle de désespoir. Je la suis, et entre quand elle retire son t-shirt. Je referme légèrement la porte, et m'appuie au chambranle.

_ Bella, je suis désolé de mon comportement. J'ai peur pour toi.

_ Promets de nous prendre dans l'ascenseur, et peut-être qu'on reconsidérera les choses. Boude Isabelle.

Bella ouvre en grand la porte et soutient mon regard, pleine de défi. Je soupire et promets. Après tout, c'est pas le pire chantage auquel j'ai eu droit.

_ Et si c'est maintenant, ça ira ?

_ Non. Maintenant, plus dans l'ascenseur, plus tous les jours !

_ Difficile en affaires, miss Swan !

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, suggestive. Mes yeux s'y fixent avec envie. Je suis à deux doigts de la plaquer contre le mur et de la prendre violemment. Je respire difficilement surtout que mon entre-jambe se manifeste, je durcis et j'ai la sensation qu'elle me teste.

Puis d'un coup elle saute dans mes bras, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches. Sa langue glisse avidement sur mon cou, me procurant des frissons sur tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Mon dos se retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Mes mains empaument ses fesses fermement. Elle redescend et s'attaque aux boutons de ma chemise avec empressement. Elle me rend fou.

Bella me fait pivoter, sa main glisse jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean. Elle me pousse jusqu'au lit, mes mollets touchent le rebord et je tombe en arrière. J'en peux déjà plus, mon pantalon et mon boxer vont exploser sous la pression.

Elle se pose à califourchon sur mon entre jambe, finit de m'ôter ma chemise. Elle se redresse et fait coulisser mon jean jusqu'à mes pieds. Je suis en boxer et Bella commence elle aussi à se déshabiller, elle est en string.

Je m'assois sur le lit, elle me bascule sur le dos à nouveau.

_ Voilà Cullen, tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir ? ! _(N/Savine : hein, quoi ! mais …) (N/Caro : mdr savine )_

Que quoi ? Dormir ? Elle me dit quoi là ? DORMIR ! J'ai peur de comprendre !

_ Dormir ?

_ Bah tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais coucher avec toi, après ce que tu m'as fait ? Nan mais t'es malade ?

_ Bella ? Je supplie. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Je montre mon érection.

_ Débrouille toi. Retourne chez ta mère, je pense que l'envie te passera ou alors il te reste toujours Madame cinq doigts, ce sera très instructif pour moi, je pense.

_ Espèce de sadique, tu m'as allumé !

_ Je sais ! Quant à toi rien que de te voir ça m'allume, alors maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait !

Sur ces mots elle se retourne en chien de fusil. Je colle mon érection contre ses fesses.

_ Dégage Cullen ! Dors !

_ Ton traitement ?

Espoir infime…

_ Je l'ai pris dans la salle-de-bain.

Réduit à néant !

La nuit va être encore plus horrible que cette Putain De Journée De Merde ! ! !

_ Bella. Je pleurniche.

Elle ondule son bassin sur ma queue, je gémis en cherchant à la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Bonne nuit Cullen, fais de beaux rêves. _(N/Savine : SADIQUE !)(N/caro : qui nous ? Non. Bella par contre...)_

Je me tiens les côtes souffrant en silence, me tourne dans l'autre sens et tente de m'endormir en essayant de faire totalement abstraction de mon entre-jambe qui me hurle que je suis le dernier des cons.

A bravo Cullen, maintenant tu dors sur la béquille ! Me hurle mon sexe.

Il me parle à nouveau ! Devrais-je un jour discuter de cette petite spécialité intime ! ?

Ta gueule ! Plus j'y pense et moins j'oublie

Après une journée de merde, dans la logique des choses la nuit l'a été tout autant ! Merci Bella ! Je l'aime, mais elle finira par avoir ma peau. L'aube est à peine levée que je suis déjà dans la cuisine à préparer du café. Je descendrais bien acheter des beignets, mais j'ai peur de laisser Bella seule. Après tout, sa sécurité est ma priorité. Volturi est trop près dorénavant, et je trouve qu'il l'aura bien assez tôt à ses côtés.

Égoïste ? Non !

Du bruit dans la salle de bain m'informe que Bella est réveillée. Je vérifie que la sécurité soit au maximum. Les rideaux ne sont pas fermés. Je les tire au moment où Bella franchit le seuil en trainant des pieds.

Je me sers une tasse de café fumante, Bella s'approche, et pose une main sur mon bras. Je tourne le regard vers elle. Elle tente un sourire entendu, mais je m'écarte d'elle en grognant.

_ On est de mauvais poils, ce matin ? Se moque Isabelle.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Nous nous mesurons du regard pendant un instant. Puis nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, assoiffés. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, et la presse contre mon torse. M'enivrant de son arôme. Je suis incapable de lui résister, elle est ma plus grande faiblesse, mais peut-être aussi ma plus grande force.

Bella arrache déjà les boutons de ma chemise, et mon sexe trop heureux de s'exprimer me hurle de me laisser faire. Je la pose sur le plan de travail, et me rends compte qu'elle est nue sous son peignoir. Je le fais glisser sur ses épaules et défais le nœud. Le peignoir tombe autour de ses hanches, et je me délecte de cette vision paradisiaque. Ma bouche s'aventure sur ses jolis mamelons tendus à l'extrême rien que pour moi. Ses doigts me libèrent enfin de mon jean et boxer. Je finis de l'enlever avec mes pieds. Ma langue descend inexorablement jusqu'à ses seins, en même temps que ma main trouve ses plis intimes. Bella avance ses hanches encore plus proche du bord, et tire sur mes cheveux.

J'honore sa magnifique poitrine. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules et nous gémissons en même temps. Mon pouce appuie sur son clitoris. Nos lèvres se retrouvent, Bella se presse contre moi. Nos corps se moulent à la perfection. Mon sexe demande grâce, Bella répond à son appel silencieux et le recouvre enfin de sa main. J'expire un soupir de bonheur. J'attends ça depuis hier, j'en ai même rêvé. Comme je le dis toujours dans les disputes, le meilleur c'est la réconciliation.

Bella frôle ma queue avec délicatesse, je vais mourir si elle continue ainsi à me faire languir.

_ Bella…ma voix n'est qu'une supplique.

_ Oui. Répond-elle espiègle. Un problème Cullen ?

_ C'est toi qui risque d'avoir un problème si tu ne continues pas.

Enfin elle resserre sa poigne sur Little Cullen, et débute un merveilleux va et vient. Je suis à la limite de perdre la tête. Je décide de lui infliger le même traitement. J'enfonce deux doigts en elle, elle s'arque-boute en criant mon nom.

Mes doigts se meuvent avec facilité dans son intimité luisante, mon index et mon majeur sont recouverts de cyprine que je porte à ma bouche pour m'en délecter. Bella gémit et serre encore plus fort ses doigts sur ma hampe, et me branle vigoureusement.

Vengeance !

Je replonge dans son vagin avec force et elle colle ses hanches contre ma main en rejetant sa tête en arrière, si je dois défaillir ce ne sera pas seul !

Mon autre main enserre la taille de Bella pour l'empêcher de basculer. Ma bouche dévore ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur mon sexe et accélère. J'en peux plus. J'écarte encore plus ses cuisses, ôte ses mains de moi et la pénètre d'un seul coup. Elle crie sous mon intrusion. Je geins aussi.

Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser de lui faire l'amour. Ma bouche mordille son cou, j'évite tant que possible de lui laisser des marques, même dans nos moments les plus intimes, IL nous gâche la vie.

Mon sexe entre en elle et en sort avec aisance. Bella s'accroche désespérément à mes épaules, enfonçant ses ongles. Me griffant à sang.

Notre étreinte est passionnée, sauvage, je l'aime et je tente par tous les moyens de lui faire partager ce que je ressens.

Mes mains se posent sur ses fesses pour imprimer le mouvement. Bella hurle littéralement de plaisir. J'halète, je deviens fou. Bella me repousse, je ne comprends plus. Elle se retourne et m'offre sa croupe, j'ai peur de comprendre, enfin non pas du tout finalement. On ne l'a fait qu'une fois mais… _(N/Savine : OMG !)_

Je la prépare doucement insérant mes doigts humides en elle. Elle se cambre, gémit et je n'en peux plus. Elle colle ses fesses au plus près de mon sexe.

Je présente mon sexe à sa petite entrée et m'enfonce doucement, sans précipitation. Je refuse de lui faire du mal, mais je me sens tellement bien ainsi. Mes mouvements sont doux, mes vas et viens se font de plus en plus profond au fur et à mesure, tandis que mon pouce caresse amoureusement son clitoris.

Bella donne un coup de bassin plus fort, nous faisant crier.

_ Plus vite Edward !

J'accède à sa demande, trop content de pouvoir lâcher la bête. Elle frissonne, se cambre, je sens mon sexe se faire comprimer. J'appuie plus fortement sur son clitoris et Bella jouit.

_ Edwardddddd !

Au moment où Bella se resserre sur ma queue. Mon orgasme me terrasse violemment, et je m'effondre sur ma douce en hurlant son prénom.

Je l'embrasse, je caresse doucement son clitoris le temps qu'elle recouvre ses esprits. Nos corps se soulèvent face à nos respirations désordonnées. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. _(N/Savine : il fait super chaud ici. Je sais pas pour vous mais moi…) (N/caro d'après Spuffy c'est la faute à la canicule ! DD)_

**JASPER POV**

J'ai mal partout. Dormir sur le canapé n'est franchement pas une sinécure.

Je pose mes pieds par terre, mon dos a du mal à suivre. Je m'étire en grimaçant, je suis tout ankylosé. Au-dessus, les pas d'Alice se font entendre. Esmée et Carlisle étant déjà partis. Je me redresse, et vais tout de suite à la cuisine me préparer un café. Avec Alice au réveil, mieux vaut être opérationnel dès le début.

Le petit lutin dynamique entre un instant plus tard en trainant des pieds. Nous nous fixons, immobiles.

_ Bonjour. Souris-je.

_ Pas un bonjour. J'ai rêvé d'os toute la nuit, avec Emmett qui se prenait pour un cannibale.

A oui, je vois.

_ Café ?

_ Noir.

Je me tourne pour la servir. Je la sens s'installer autour du comptoir central. Nous buvons en silence, avalant les Pancakes que sa mère a fait avant de partir. J'étudie ses soupirs, je dois rester veiller sur elle temps que les Volturi ne seront pas hors d'état de nuire. Autant dire pas maintenant.

Soudain, elle pose violemment sa tasse sur le comptoir et me fixe. Je sursaute, et attends la suite avec inquiétudes.

_ Les explications, c'est pour la Saint Glinglin ?

_ Quelles explications ?

_ Ne faites pas l'innocent, Jasper Withlock ! Je veux et j'exige de TOUT savoir sur cette histoire d'os ! _(N/Savine : t'es dans la merde Jazz !)_

Là je suis mal. Emmett nous a expliqués l'affaire hier soir. Booth ne m'a rien dit pour faire face à cette situation particulière. Alice s'impatiente. Je prends une grande inspiration, et vais pour me lancer quand Alice m'interrompt

_ Ne pense même pas à me raconter que tu n'as pas le droit de m'en parler. Sinon je mords.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair, net et précis. Sans bavure. Digne d'une Cullen.

_ Je ne comptais pas te mentir. Commence-je. Enfin, arrondir les angles, peut-être…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Les ossements sont ceux du père de Bella.

_ Ah ouais, quand même. Il est mort de quoi ?

_ Assassiné par le mari de Bella.

Je la vois changer de couleur. Elle s'assoit lourdement sur le tabouret près d'elle. Je me précipite pour la soutenir. Mes bras s'enroulent autour d'elle. Sa tête se pose délicatement contre mon épaule. Les larmes affluent pendant un instant.

Sa détresse me fait mal. J'aimerais prendre sa douleur et la garder pour moi. Je la serre encore plus contre moi. Je sèche ses larmes et embrasse son front.

Quand les sanglots se sont espacés, Alice quitte mes bras et monte prendre une douche. Je range le petit-déjeuner, retape le canapé. Tout pour ne pas penser à Alice sous la douche. _(N/Savine : pervers !)_J'essaie de me focaliser sur Edward, en me disant que s'il était capable de lire dans les pensées à ce moment très précis, je serais déjà aussi mort que Charlie Swan.

Je sors de mes pensées au moment où je sens qu'on me tapote l'épaule. Je me retourne, sur le qui-vive, prêt à sortir mon arme si nécessaire.

_ Alice ! T'es malade ! On t'a jamais appris à ne pas tapoter l'épaule d'un type armé ?

_ Pas vraiment, non. Désolée. Mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Mon sourire se fane en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

_ De quoi ? J'arque un sourcil.

_ De nous. Et de l'autre jour chez toi.

Gloups.

Sujet délicat.

_ Si tu attends des excuses, je te les ferais. Et je te promets que plus jamais ça ne se reproduira…

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose. Alice s'est jetée sur mes lèvres, ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je reste figé, interdit. On rembobine ?

_ Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? S'inquiète Alice en s'éloignant.

_ Je…Oui…Non ! Au contraire…Mais…Ton frère, ton père, ta mère…J'ai un doute. Vingt-huit ans c'est jeune pour mourir.

_ Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'ils pensent. Si Alice veut, Alice obtient.

Là je reste choqué. Je lui saute dessus, ou je l'attache et je la bâillonne ?

Non pas attachée !

_ D'accord, oui, pourquoi pas ? Je devrais peut-être me promener avec un gilet par balles, dorénavant.

_ Ça ne les regarde pas. Si je veux être avec toi, ils n'ont rien à dire. Sinon ils ont à faire à moi.

_ Il n'y a pas que ta famille. Il y a aussi les risques de mon métier. Tu vois bien avec Bella et Edward. Il faudrait que tu assumes le fait de ne pas savoir où je suis, et ce que je fais, sans poser de questions. En seras-tu capable ? _(N/Savine : heu.. bonne question)_

Elle grimace, et je souris. Nous savons que ce n'est pas dans son genre de ne pas poser de questions.

_ Pour toi, j'en serai capable. _(N/Savine : bonne réponse. Lol !)_

Ça me touche, même si je sais pertinemment qu'elle en est incapable. Je tends la main vers elle, et caresse sa joue de mes doigts.

_ Donc, concrètement, on fait quoi ? Demande-je.

_ Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. Sans compter qu'il y a d'autres chats à fouetter.

_ Tu n'as pas tort.

_ Alors ?

Alice me sourit. Et j'acquiesce.

En un instant, j'ai à nouveau le petit lutin dynamique devant moi. Elle sautille partout, établissant une liste de choses à faire. Shopping. Galerie d'art. Shopping.

J'ai peur.

_ Le stress me fait devenir hyperactive. Se justifie-t-elle quand nous passons la porte d'entrée.

**BELLA POV**

J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus de taper sur tout ce qui bouge ! De tirer sur toutes les cibles de la Terre.

Je suis courbaturée, j'ai mal partout.

_ Je veux un câlin du beau gosse du FBI. Pleurniche Mary en sortant de chez Sam.

_ Courage, la journée est presque finie. Bientôt t'auras autant de câlins que tu veux.

_ Vrai ? Cochon ou classique ? Insiste Isabelle.

_ Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions. Sourit Edward de son sourire en coin.

Mon cœur fait un arrêt avant de repartir deux fois plus vite. J'y pose la main, Edward m'interroge du regard.

_ Les filles du calme, laissez mon cœur tranquille avec vos bêtises. Supplie-je.

_ Qui a dit que c'était des bêtises ? Demande Edward en m'ouvrant la portière.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

En m'asseyant, ma main caresse son torse. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il n'y a pas que moi qui aies à souffrir de ses insinuations.

_ Ok, un point partout. Souffle Edward en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu comptais pas gagner contre nous trois, quand même ?

_ Qui c'est les meilleures ? C'est nous ! Qui c'est les meilleures ? C'est nous ! Chantonnent Mary et Isabelle.

Nous ricanons, alors qu'Edward démarre.

Il prend la direction du bureau de Booth, où le docteur Brennan a des choses à nous dire. Je me mordille la lèvre, retenant des gémissements quand Edward, malencontreusement, passe le bout de ses doigts sur ma cuisse au moment de passer les vitesses. Nous échangeons un regard complice quand je pose ma main sur le haut de sa cuisse. Pinçant délicatement sa peau à travers le jean alternant avec une caresse.

_ Si tu continues, je m'arrête en pleine rue.

L'effet de sa voix rauque remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mon boxer est déjà foutu. Merci Edward.

_ T'es bon pour nous racheter des strings. Assure Isabelle.

_ Des quoi ?

Il tourne un regard hésitant vers moi. Je baisse les yeux vers ma jupe et la remonte

_ Je te parle de ça.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

_ De toute façon, je te préfère sans.

Une détonation retentit.

Notre trajectoire dévie vers un magasin.

Edward s'effondre sur le volant.

Je le tire sur mes cuisses.

J'attrape le volant, et braque violemment. Je redresse notre courbe, afin d'être le plus droit possible sur la route. Je repère le bâtiment du FBI et défonce la porte du parking sous-terrain. Je tire le frein à mains et braque le volant. La voiture se soulève de mon côté avant de s'immobiliser.

J'ouvre la boite à gants et saisis le Glock qui s'y trouve. Je scanne les environs. Une fois sûr que tout danger est écarté, j'ouvre ma portière, et me laisse glisser. Ma main transpire autour de l'arme. Je tranche la ceinture d'Edward avec le couteau que j'ai toujours dans ma botte et le tire à terre par les épaules près de moi.

Je le couvre de mon corps quand j'entends les balles siffler autour de nous.

Je redresse la tête, et vise entre les deux yeux du conducteur. Sa voiture s'encastre dans un poteau. Avant que le second ne sorte, je me relève et l'exécute de deux balles dans la tête.

_ Edward ?

Je me dirige vers lui, et m'accroupis, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu se relever.

Je tourne sa tête vers moi.

Ma main devient moite.

J'arrête de respirer, et les larmes affluent à mes paupières.

J'observe ma main rougie par le sang d'Edward. _(N/Savine : OH NON ! dit moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai ! pas lui !)_

Isabelle et Mary me crient de réagir. Je ravale mes larmes. Deux bras s'enroulent autour de moi et une voix murmure dans mon oreille

_ Une ambulance arrive, Isabella.

**ESMEE POV**

Concentration. Concentration.

Voilà ce que je me dis depuis ce matin. Même si j'avais des doutes depuis des années sur les activités de mon cher et tendre et de mon fils, en avoir la confirmation en fait quand même une chose difficile à accepter. Savoir que mon mari et mon fils risquent leur vie chaque jour que Dieu fait me retourne l'estomac. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux. Je sais pertinemment pourquoi Edward a choisi cette voie, même si son choix est noble, ça n'en reste pas moins un métier dangereux.

Même si ce métier dangereux a apporté l'amour dans le cœur de mon fils. Cette situation est quand même difficile à gérer pour lui. Il a beau le cacher, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est amoureux pour la première fois. Isabella n'y est pour rien et ne devrait pas payer pour les erreurs de ses parents. A cause de cela, elle est une jeune fille qui a besoin de se reconstruire. Et je sais que mon fils est parfait dans ce rôle-là. Comme il a soutenu et aidé sa sœur, il fera de même pour sa petite-amie. Isabella mérite d'être heureuse, et encore plus depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle et Alice s'étaient soutenues pendant l'internement de ma fille. Je sais parfaitement qu'Isabella est l'unique amie de ma fille, avec Rosalie. Et que malgré tout ce bazar, elle rend heureux mon fils, et ma fille. _(N/Savine : Sainte Esmée priez pour nous) (N/Caro : Amen !)_

Un coup de téléphone retentit. Je me saisis de mon portable, et lis le numéro de Carlisle qui s'affiche.

Je décroche.

_ Oui, mon chéri ?

_ Descends. Jasper est en bas, il t'attend. Je t'expliquerai tout quand je te verrai.

Sa voix est tendue. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Esmée, s'il-te-plait.

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Et ne dira rien.

Nous raccrochons, et je rassemble mes affaires. Jasper ouvre ma portière. Je m'installe et jette un œil interrogateur vers lui.

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Dit-il avant même que je pose la question.

_ Où allons-nous ?

_ A l'hôpital.

Face à cette nouvelle, je panique. J'ai eu Carlisle au téléphone, ça ne peut donc être qu'Edward. Mon cœur de mère se serre et je crains le pire pour lui.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, j'essaie de me contenir, je n'ai aucune certitude, que des doutes. Mais mon instinct me dit que c'est ça. J'ai peur.

Nous sommes déjà devant l'hôpital. Je sors rapidement et suis Jasper vers les Urgences. Nous passons la porte, je repère Carlisle qui parle avec un homme en costume noir et une cravate ainsi qu'une boucle de ceinture excentriques.

Non loin, sur les fauteuils, se trouvent Isabella et Alice dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Isabella est couverte de sang.

Je fais un pas, et les bras de Carlisle me retiennent avant que je tombe d'inanition.

Pas mon fils, pitié. _(N/Savine : Pleure aussi)_

_ Je suis désolée. Pleure Isabella en nous rejoignant.

**NOTE: Ne nous tuez pas, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite, NAH! **

**N: Savine : Je ne vous tuerais pas pour le moment mais vous ne payerez rien pour attendre. Tu sais ce qu'on dit de la vengeance ? sinon super chap les filles comme d'hab )**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de clos, pauvre Edward. Comme on est méchante...enfin si peu...**

**Des revendications, ? Des hurlements ? Des insurrections ?**

**Exprimez-vous, on est prêtes à les recevoir ! **

**Pour le teaser vous n'avez qu'à vous inscrire comme membres sur notre blog. Lien sur notre profile !**

**Ciao bisous à dans quinze jours.**

**Bonne rentrée ! **

**Spuffy et Caro**


	13. Chapter 13

**Service schizo pour votre plaisir !**

**Nous voilà de retour, après vous avoir fait mariner pendant 15jours, avec un trailer qui en a laissé plus d'un(e) impatient(e). Mais vous nous connaissez, on n'est pas des méchantes filles ! Un peu barge sur les bords, mais très gentilles ^^**

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et commentaires sur le blog, on a adoré, on a kiffé et on va recommencer !**

**Analia : tu as survécu à tes angoisses ? C'est parfait !**

**Princetongirl818: hâte d'avoir la suite ? Hum ! Et si on faisait attendre encore un peu ? Juste pour le fun...Non ? Sûr ? Bon bah tant pis LOL**

**Coco : On a osé ! On a osé ! Mais merci quand même pour tous ces compliments !**

**Angel: Et si on l'a fait ! Pourquoi on veut pas nous croire ? LOL**

**Patiewsnow :Oulala! Mais on est super ravie par ta review ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Céline68990: et oui faux espoir ! Mais cette fois-ci, c'est bon ! Profite ! Et merci pour ta review, c'est délirant ;)**

**Bon vous l'avez compris, on est dingue et fières de l'être. Donc voici la suite...Dites-nous tout !12-**

**BELLA POV**

Je suis assise sur le fauteuil près du lit d'Edward. Ma main est posée sur la sienne. J'attends qu'il se réveille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Il aurait pu mourir, et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. J'en suis malade et ça renforce mon envie de me débarrasser d' Alec le plus vite possible. _(N/Savine : heu… fais gaffe quand même c'est pas un enfant de cœur !)_

Il est vraiment temps de tourner la page. Je ne laisserai pas mourir l'homme que j'aime par ma faute.

Je pose la tête sur son torse, et me laisse bercer par le bruit des machines. J'ai tellement pleuré que je n'ai plus de larmes. Mon regard s'abaisse sur mes mains encore maculées du sang d'Edward, j'ai refusé de le quitter un seul instant depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je me sens tellement responsable de la tristesse dans les yeux de ses proches, mais surtout de la douleur de sa mère. Elle ne m'a rien reprochée et ça renforce ma culpabilité. Si je ne m'étais pas laissée aller à ses bras, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Comment la volonté d'un seul homme peut-elle produire autant de dégâts ?_ (N/Savine :me pose la question aussi !)_

Je suis décidée plus que jamais à me venger, à reprendre les rênes de ma vie. Ce n'est certainement pas le FBI qui va m'arrêter. Car, je le sais, dès ce soir, je L'aurais retrouvé et je réparerai tout ce gâchis.

Edward est quelqu'un de trop bien pour avoir à supporter cette situation. _(N/Live : Go Bella !) (N/Savine : je dirais même mieux GO !)_

Soudain, je sens une main sur ma joue. Je tourne la tête vers cette personne. Esmée tente un sourire réconfortant, mais ses yeux rougis ne peuvent pas me cacher sa peine.

_ Oh! Madame Cullen, je suis tellement navrée de vous imposer ça. Votre fils ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive ! Il est compréhensif, patient, et aimant. Je ne voulais pas ça. Mon égoïsme a causé votre douleur et je vais tout faire pour rattraper ce mauvais tour du destin.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je connais mon fils, et je sais de quoi il est capable. Malheureusement, cela fait parti de son travail. Et puis, il t'aime Isabella, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour changer ça. Il n'ira jamais contre ses sentiments et se battra toujours pour toi malgré les risques que cela comporte.

Je ne peux pas retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Esmée passe ses bras autour de mes épaules, et je pleure, la tête dans son cou. Au fond de moi, des souvenirs de ce que je vivais avec ma mère me reviennent. Nous étions proches, du moins autant que possible, et elle me manque terriblement. Mes sanglots redoublent de puissance quand Esmée caresse doucement mes cheveux. Enfin, je réussis à me calmer, et je m'écarte, gênée de mes larmes.

_ Ca va mieux ?

_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

_ Arrête de t'excuser.

Elle tire le second fauteuil près de moi, et nous regardons Edward en silence.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? Demandé-je, angoissée.

_ D'après le médecin, à tout moment. Il a juste une légère commotion cérébrale dû à la balle qui a frôlé sa tête.

_ Quand je pense que deux millimètres plus près, et il n'était plus là.

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras à nouveau pour me réconforter.

_ Il a eu de la chance. Mais il est fort, il va se relever rapidement. Assure-t-elle. _(N/Savine : * fais une prière*)_

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène pour te changer et te reposer un peu ? Edward n'aimerait pas te retrouver dans cet état.

_ Pas tout de suite.

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Je dois quitter l'hôpital et le FBI avant qu'Edward se réveille, sinon je ne pourrai pas réussir la mission que je me suis donnée. Esmée se lève, embrasse le front de son fils et s'en va.

Je fouille dans les tiroirs, mais ne trouve pas de papier. Je jette un œil dans le couloir, il n'y a personne alors j'en profite pour aller dans le bureau des infirmières à côté.

_ Entrez. Me lance l'infirmière qui s'y trouve. Elle a un sourire compatissant, et je lui demande un stylo et une feuille.

_ J'ai besoin de faire faire un papier d'absence à mon travail.

_ Oui bien sûr. Vous voulez que je vous le fasse ?

_ Ca ira, le docteur Cullen s'en charge. La remercié-je.

_ Tout se passera bien pour votre ami, mademoiselle. Assure-t-elle quand je referme la porte.

Ça n'ira bien qu'une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée.

Je retourne au chevet d'Edward et me mets à lui écrire une lettre. Il doit comprendre les raisons de mon choix. Les larmes reviennent à mes paupières, mais je les combats. C'est pour lui en priorité que je le fais. Pour qu'il soit en sécurité. _(N/Savine : je commence à avoir peur là. c'est normal ?)_

Je place le morceau de papier sous sa main, dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Explique Isabelle._

_Il doit y en avoir une autre. Refusé-je ce qu'elle impliquait._

_Toi et moi ne serons jamais assez fortes par rapport à Isabelle pour supporter Alec. Insiste Mary._

La bataille s'engage dans mon esprit torturé. Je sais malgré tout qu'elles ont raison. Je ne supporterai pas ce qu'Alec me réserve. C'est une manière de me préserver contre lui.

_Soit. Mais après tout ça, vous disparaissez. Ordonné-je. _

_Qui vivra verra. Insinue Isabelle. _

Je ferme les yeux, j'inspire à fond.

Après un dernier regard, je m'éclipse de la chambre doucement.

Dans le couloir, se trouvent Emmett et Rose. Je m'approche d'eux, Emmett se lève et m'enlace. Je savoure ses bras réconfortants un instant, mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je glisse les bras autour de lui, et en profite pour prendre ses clés de voiture. Je m'en veux, mais c'est ma seule solution.

Je m'écarte avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau. J'ai assez pleuré, place à l'action.

_ Je vais aller me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. J'ai besoin de me sentir propre pour retrouver Edward.

_ On ne le quitte pas. M'assure Rose en embrassant ma joue.

J'accepte et les remercie. Je traverse le couloir, consciente des regards sur moi. Au lieu de tourner vers les toilettes, je passe la porte de sortie et cherche des yeux la voiture d'Emmett. Je la trouve enfin, à l'autre bout de l'allée, et m'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Je démarre en quatrième vitesse, je ne veux pas qu'Emmett se rende compte tout de suite de la disparition de sa chère voiture. En quelques minutes, je suis à l'appartement d'Edward. Je monte et file dans la salle de bain.

Après une douche accélérée, et une prise de mon traitement, je m'allonge une minute dans les draps d'Edward. Le contact du tissu contre ma peau nue me relaxe un peu. Je tourne la tête contre son oreiller, et c'est comme si Edward était à mes côtés.

Je me relève, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. J'ouvre l'armoire qu'Edward m'avait libérée au moment où je m'étais installée ici, et j'attrape une jupe et un top. Tout en m'habillant, je réfléchis au matériel dont je vais avoir besoin. Je le trouverai chez Sam. Je prends le sac de sport d'Edward, et mes cuissardes.

Au dernier moment, je vois l'ordinateur d'Edward, et je me laisse tenter. Je m'assois devant, ouvre le réseau interne du FBI. On me demande un code d'accès.

_ Chiotte !_ (N/Savine : heu.. je crois pas que ce soit le bon mot de passe, ptdr !)(N/Spuffy: tu sors !)_

Je prends un morceau de bloc-notes, et me prépare à noter tout ce qui me vient pour le craquer. J'essaie de multiples combinaisons, je suis persuadée que le nom ou surnom de sa sœur en fait partie. Mais cela ne suffit pas, ce n'est pas assez long. Je suppose, comme le dossier me concerne, qu'Edward en a fait allusion dans ce code. J'essaie tous les petits noms par lesquels il me nomme.

BellaLily

BellaAlice

AliceBella

LilyBella

Rien. Je suis têtue. Je continue, avec des variantes.

BellsLily

LilyBells

BINGO ! Bingo !

Je crierai presque de joie, mais je manque de temps.

Je recherche tout ce que je peux trouver sur Alec Volturi et l'agence Volturi. En particulier dans la région de Chicago.

Je tombe sur des photos de lui, et réprime un frisson d'effroi. Je résiste à l'envie de les fermer, et les étudie rapidement. Sur beaucoup, il est dans un restaurant italien qui fait sûrement parti de la compagnie Volturi. L'une d'elles retient mon attention. Elle montre Alec et Jane discutant devant l'enseigne d'un restaurant. Le Bella Donna. C'est donc là que je vais.

Je reprends la voiture d'Emmett, et fonce directement chez Sam. Je me gare derrière le bâtiment pour plus de discrétion. J'entre et file vers le studio chercher les armes qu'Edward y a caché. J'embarque tout ce que je peux, en en mettant dans le sac de sport, et un Glock vient se loger à ma cuisse. Mon couteau et un chargeur de balles trouvent leur place dans ma cuissarde. Je suis prête.

Je redescends en m'attachant les cheveux et croise Sam.

Merde je l'avais oublié celui-là !

_ Isabella, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? J'ai appris pour Edward, heureusement il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

_ Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis venue me changer et lui chercher des vêtements.

Il baisse les yeux sur mon sac. Il n'est pas si con, et a compris en un instant qu'il n'y a pas que des vêtements dedans.

_ Des vêtements, hein ? Je sais que les agents se sentent nus sans leurs armes, mais de là à en prendre un arsenal entier, c'est pas un peu abusé ?

Je ne réponds pas, et tente de lui passer devant. Il me retient par le bras, je me retourne, lâche mon sac par terre, et lui assène un violent coup sur la nuque avec la crosse de mon arme prise sous ma jupe. Il tombe assommé. J'enjambe son corps et je passe incognito jusqu'à la voiture. Et sans me presser en plus !

Je balance le sac sur le siège passager, enfile une paire de lunettes de soleil d'Emmett qui était dans la boite à gant. Je programme le GPS pour me rendre jusqu'au restaurant. Je suis les indications, me permettant d'insulter la voix de pouffiasse de l'appareil. Elle m'énerve avec ses « tourner à droite », « 100m tourner à gauche ». J'ai une envie irrésistible de lui arracher les fils. _(N/Savine : si tu veux je t'aide ! lol !)_

Je me gare à proximité du restaurant et entre comme si je connaissais la place depuis toujours. Les gens me lancent un regard étonné. Je les ignore et m'installe à la table face à la porte.

Je sais qu'il viendra. Il va être mis au courant de ma présence, et ne résistera pas à venir me chercher.

_ Vous voulez quelque chose ? Me demande le patron de sa table au fond.

_ Un Expresso.

Il hoche la tête, peu ravi. En mettant la machine en route, il passe un coup de téléphone en Italien, pensant sûrement que je ne comprendrai pas.

_ Io è ! (elle est là) Tua moglié ! (votre femme)

_ ….

_ Bene boss.

Et il raccroche. Il me sourit en me tendant ma tasse. Je lui rends le sourire, et fixe le regard sur la porte. L'attente commence. _(N/Savine : et l'angoisse aussi…*claque des dents*)_

Quelques clients viennent et repartent. Les aiguilles tournent au ralenti sur l'horloge. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que j'entends un pas dans la salle.

Le patron m'observe, son regard erre souvent sur mes jambes. Je souris en moi-même en pensant à la réaction d'Alec s'il le voyait faire.

La porte s'ouvre, le soleil dessine en contre-jour sa silhouette, mais je la reconnais immédiatement.

Je me redresse, place un sourire sur mes lèvres, et le regarde avancer doucement.

_ Mi amor. Souffle-t-il en m'embrassant avec force. Deux ans que je te cherche, et c'est toi qui me trouve ? ! _(N/Savine : beurk ! je te soutiens Bella. Soit forte !)_

Ses doigts se referment durement sur ma nuque.

Je ne peux plus reculer. Je suis prise au piège. Je n'ai plus qu'à avancer et prier le ciel qu'il croit à mes mensonges.

Que le spectacle commence.

**EDWARD POV**

J'ai un de ces mal de crâne !_ (N/Savine : mon pauvre bébé ! viens à la maison je te soignerais bien *sifflote*)_

Ma tête est dans un étau, c'est comme si j'avais pris une cuite, les avantages en moins. Mes paupières sont lourdes, j'ai du mal à les ouvrir. Quand enfin j'y arrive, je suis aveuglé par la lumière qui m'entoure.

Mes idées se mélangent. Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'est quoi ce tunnel ?

J'entends la voix d'Emmett, je crois qu'il discute avec Rose, mais c'est flou. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Et puis, le souvenir de l'accident me revient.

On m'a tiré dessus ! Mais ensuite, plus rien.

_ Edward ? Eddy, te revoilà enfin vieux ! Le coup de la Belle au Bois Dormant, ça suffit. Surtout que le Prince Charmant n'a pas voulu t'embrasser. _(N/Savine : PTDR ! Em, je t'aime !)_

_ Emmett ! Le rabroue Rosalie.

Me revoilà dans le monde merveilleux d'Emmett McCarthy. Y a quand même mieux comme réveil.

_ Pas si fort Em ! J'ai mal au crâne !

_ C'est étonnant quand une balle te frôle la tête ! Je savais que le casque lourd que je t'ai offert à Noël pourrait te servir !

_ Dis, Em, ce sera possible d'être aussi con ? Ou t'as pris des cours ? _(N/Savine : je crois que c'est naturel ! lol !)_

_ Mon Eddy est de retour ! Chic alors !

Il se penche sur moi, et fait semblant de m'embrasser. Je le repousse de la main droite et la première vision claire que j'ai est Rose qui met une panette à Emmett. Ça m'arrache un sourire.

_ Merci Rose.

_ Je t'en prie.

_ Tu pourrais me redresser un peu, s'il-te-plait ?

_ Laisse mon infirmière tranquille et demande à la tienne.

Tandis que Rose s'exécute, je demande.

_ Où est Bella ?

_ Ah c'est bizarre, je te parle d'une infirmière, et tu me demandes où est Bella. Rit-il, mais je ne relève pas.

Y a que Emmett pour faire ce genre de commentaires. Je commence à être rodé.

_ Je vais la chercher. Elle est partie aux toilettes se rafraîchir.

_ Elle n'a rien ? M'inquièté-je.

_ En fait c'est simple. Quand tu t'es effondré comme une grosse merde sur ton volant, super Bella a pris les commandes. Elle t'a collé sur ses genoux. Veinard ! Et a pris le volant d'une main. Elle s'est engouffrée dans le parking du FBI. Elle a stoppé la voiture comme une pro. Rien à dire. Dix sur dix. Même pas de bosses sur la voiture mises à part les balles. Ensuite elle t'a extrait de la bagnole à genoux, t'a piqué ton flingue. Ça t'a l'habitude ! Elle a tué le chauffeur d'une balle dans la tête, et a canardé le deuxième qui sortait. Résultat deux morts, un blessé léger, toi, une voiture qui ressemble à du gruyère, mais sans bosses. Et une Bella au meilleur de sa forme. Toutes mes condoléances pour ta Volvo. _(N/Savine : rapport fini, lol !)_

Mon cœur reprend un rythme normal à la fin de sa tirade. Et je souris. C'est bien Bella, ça !

J'ai hâte de la revoir. Elle me manque.

_ Comme Bozzo le Clown a fini de faire le con, moi je vais chercher Bella, et Em le doc.

_ A vos ordres chef Rose. Obtempère mon collègue.

Ce mec est une vraie merde devant sa gonzesse, comme moi du reste !

Ils quittent ma chambre, et je prends un instant pour assimiler. Ma tête est mise à prix. Ce coup-ci, ça y est. Même si Bella les a tués, il y en aura sûrement d'autres. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de mener à bien ma mission. Je serre les poings, et sens quelque chose se froisser entre mes doigts.

Je regarde le papier plié en deux avec mon prénom marqué dessus. J'ai peur de reconnaître l'écriture de Bella.

Je le porte à mon attention. Mon cœur s'emballe encore, ma respiration s'accélère. J'ai peur d'y lire quelque chose qui va fortement me déplaire.

J'inspire à fond et ouvre le message.

Mon Edward,

Si tu es dans cet état, c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter mon cœur. Mon corps.

Cette douleur que je ressens au fond de moi est insupportable.

J'ai peur que tu meures

Même si les médecins m'ont affirmée le contraire.

Je sais que tu désapprouverais ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Pourtant il le faut, sinon tu ne seras jamais en sécurité.

Je vais donc rejoindre Alec, l'éliminer

Afin de désagréger l'organisation.

Je dois aussi sauver ma mère de cette brute de Aro.

Mais je ne pourrai pas le faire, tant que tu seras à mes côtés.

Je n'aurais pas la force de te quitter.

Edward, tu m'as apportée bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Tu as apaisé mon esprit tourmenté.

Tu as pris soin de moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Tu m'as redonné le sourire.

Tu m'as appris à accepter mon passé.

Toutes ces choses que l'on a partagées

Jamais je ne pourrai les oublier.

Tu es pour moi l'unique lumière de ma vie.

Ces moments dans tes bras ne tomberont jamais dans l'oubli

Qu'importe ce qui se passe avec Lui.

Mon cœur et mon corps te sont acquis.

Même si la seule fin est certainement ma propre mort.

Je sais, tu penses que j'ai tort.

Sache que jusqu'à avant de te rencontrer,

Dans les limbes je vivais.

J'ai appris ce qui était la vie avec toi.

Et l'amour dans tes bras.

La seule chose que je peux te promettre

C'est que je t'aime.

Il y a un moment que je l'ai réalisé

Même si jusqu'à présent, j'ai été incapable de te l'avouer.

C'est la plus stricte vérité

Le seul souhait que je pourrais formuler,

C'est de pouvoir te le déclarer.

Je te le redis encore une fois.

Edward, je t'aime à jamais.

J'espère te revoir bientôt

Et c'est le cœur déchiré

Que je m'en vais

Régler mon passé.

Bella.

_(N/Savine : oh putain ! j'en ai les larmes aux yeux)_

Je la lis. La lis. Et la relis jusqu'à la connaître par cœur.

Elle n'a pas fait ça. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Pourtant elle m'aime. Et pourquoi me le dit-elle maintenant ? Au moment où je suis le plus faible sans pouvoir lui répondre. Au moment où elle retourne dans les bras de son bourreau. Depuis quand lui ai-je demandé de me sauver ? ! _(N/Savine : tu la connais pas encore ?)_

La colère monte en moi. Je vais pour me redresser, mais les fils qui m'attachent aux machines me retiennent au lit. Je les arrache avec rage, tout s'affole, et je pose les pieds par terre. La tête me tourne, j'ai une nausée mais je prends sur moi, et sors de ma chambre, chancelant. Je suis un peu désorienté. Je cherche des yeux la sortie, et quand je repère une porte à l'autre bout du couloir, Emmett y apparaît avec un homme en blanc. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que mes jambes m'abandonnent et que je sens deux bras me rattraper avant que je heurte le sol. Il me ramène dans la chambre en me soutenant et me fait rassoir sur mon lit. Je tente de le repousser quand il essaie de mettre mes jambes dans le lit, mais d'une pichenette, il me fait basculer en arrière.

_ Pas si vite, Roméo. Tu vas la retrouver ta Juliette. Se moque Emmett.

Je me redresse, je lui collerai bien un pin mais je n'en ai pas la force.

_ Justement non ! M'écrié-je.

Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer, que Rose déboule dans ma chambre. Son visage est livide, c'est la panique !

_ Bella a disparu ! Assène Rosalie.

_ Je sais ! Tenté-je d'expliquer en prenant la lettre, mais Em me coupe

_ Comment ça disparu ? Elle est pas tombée dans le trou des chiottes, quand même ! ? Elle est pas épaisse, mais faut le faire ! _(N/Savine : soit sérieux deux seconde Em s'il te plait ! pff !)_

_ Mais t'es trop con ou quoi ? J'ai cherché dans tout l'hôpital, et je ne l'ai pas trouvée! Elle n'est pas à côté d'Edward, donc elle a disparu. S'exclame Rose.

_ JE SAIS !

Enfin, ils se taisent.

Dieu ce que ça fait du bien._ (N/Savine : tu m'étonnes !)_

_ Mais tu sais quoi ? Râle Emmett, ahuri.

_ Bella est partie tuer Alec Volturi. Elle m'a laissé ça.

Je tends la lettre. Rose la prend en premier.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Et j'aurais dû le savoir ! Se fustige-t-elle.

_ Je suis mal. Se désespère Em une fois qu'il a lu la lettre.

_ On règlera ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il nous faut un plan.

_ Comment ça nous ?

_ Toi et moi, Emmett.

_ Dans tes rêves ! Je prends les choses en main.

_ Pour ce que ça donne quand tu prends les choses en main ! Donne-moi tes clés de voiture et ferme-la.

_ Pff ! Comme si j'allais te les donner ! J'y vais moi-même. Assure Emmett en commençant à chercher ses clés. _(N/Savine : je crois que la suite ne va pas te plaire Ed :s)_

Je le regarde faire avec impatience. Je sens le pire arriver.

Comme je le pressentais, Emmett grimace. Ce type est mort. Je vais me le faire !

Je tente de me dresser à nouveau, le médecin qui n'a encore rien dit fait un pas.

_ Vous n'espérez pas que je vais vous laisser sortir dans votre état ? Ce n'est pas une grave commotion, mais je vous garde en observation jusqu'à demain matin.

_ Toi tu commences par la fermer ! Grondé-je. Em, tes clés ? !

_ Euh...En fait...J'ai fait un câlin à Bella et il semblerait que peut-être que en fait euh...Je pense, je suppose...Que... _(N/Live : on a du mal à croire qu'il s'occupe de la sécurité du pays… humhum…)(N/Savine : mdr !)_

_ Putain, Emmett ! Tu déconnes ! D'abord d'où tu lui fais un câlin ? Ensuite comment t'as fait pour te faire avoir comme un gosse de cinq ans ? On parle de Bella, là ! Pas de Porcinet ! _(N/Savine : hey ! on ne dit pas de mal de Porcinet !)_

Rosalie se place entre nous et tente de calmer le jeu.

_ Bon, les coqs quand vous aurez fini de jouer aux cons, on pourra peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses. Demande Rose, alors que le médecin se fout dans un coin et se fait oublier.

Vaut mieux pour lui, je crois.

La porte s'ouvre violemment avant que nous ne disions autre chose. Booth entre, suivi de Sam avec un pansement sur la tête. Mon boss est dans une de ses colères noires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que nous sommes mal barrés.

Profil bas.

Je me réinstalle gentiment dans mon lit. Et j'attends que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Pire ça ne sera quand même pas. J'ai déjà perdu Bella, alors le reste...

_ Ba alors t'as glissé sur le ring, Sam ? Se moque Emmett.

_ Non, sur Bella.

Je me sens blêmir à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec elle aujourd'hui ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Demande Emmett. Notre moustique est vraiment intenable ! À croire qu'elle a chopé le Chikungunya. _(N/Live : Pas sure que ce soit le bon moment mais ça me fait bien rire quand même… :p) (N/Savine : non je crois pas non plus mais c'est Emmett, alors…)_

Booth lui lance un regard noir qui le stoppe tout de suite dans sa plaisanterie plus que douteuse.

_ Vous trouvez ça drôle McCarthy ? On a encore laissé partir une fille armée jusqu'aux dents dans votre bagnole, et folle par-dessus le marché pour retrouver son cinglé de mari, mafieux de surcroît. Si là on n'est pas dans la merde, on le sera jamais. J'accepte vos démissions avec joie et bonne humeur. Mais pour le moment, vous mettez le turbo et vous me la retrouvez avec un plan bien ficelé pour changer. Avant qu'on la retrouve avec une balle dans la tête sous un tas de cadavres.

Une chape de plomb s'abat sur la chambre.

_ Je vais chercher Jazz et dépose Rosalie et Alice chez les Cullen. Et deux ou trois agents en faction avec elles, histoire de garantir leur sécurité.

Étonnamment Rosalie ne dit rien. Elle est plus livide que jamais devant l'attitude si professionnelle d'Emmett. Mais une question me taraude de plus en plus.

_ Sam, a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

_ Avant ou après m'avoir assommé ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, et il poursuit.

_ Elle n'a rien dit, mais j'ai bien senti que ce n'était pas la même que celle que tu amènes pour les entraînements.

_ Comment ça pas la même ? Demande Rose.

_ Elle avait une lueur différente dans les yeux, et vu sa tenue, elle avait de l'assurance, pas comme Isabella.

_ Isabelle. Souffle Rose.

_ Quoi Isabelle ? S'inquiète Booth.

_ C'est une de ses personnalités. La plus forte. Je pense que Bella a cédé la place à Isabelle pour mieux affronter Alec. Isabelle sait pertinemment que Bella n'aura jamais la force de supporter ce qui l'attend.

Je tombe contre mes oreillers. Je ne veux pas imaginer Bella dans cet état, je l'ai trop vue. Je refuse qu'elle vive ça à nouveau.

_ Ca explique l'aplomb qu'elle avait en quittant le studio. Remarque Sam.

_ Et ça veut dire qu'on est encore plus mal. Si Isabelle, sa personnalité forte, si j'ai bien compris, prend le dessus, on ne sait encore moins comment elle va réagir. On doit bouger le plus tôt et le plus discrètement possible.

_ Il y a toujours Renée dans l'équation. Isabelle ne prendra pas le risque de la perdre. Et puis Bella m'a bien dit qu'elle comptait suivre le plan qui avait été établi. Elle va chercher des preuves contre les Volturi avant de s'en prendre à Alec. C'est la meilleure façon pour Bella de se préserver. Assuré-je.

Même si je dois l'avouer cette idée me répugne, je ne peux que l'accepter. Rien que pour pouvoir lui demander des explications sur sa conduite envers moi. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui la frustre. _(N/Savine : heu ! pas trop sure sur ce coup là mon gars !)_

_ Au fait, tant qu'on y est, Edward t'es mort. Annonce Booth sans transition.

_ Euh ? Ah bon ?

_ Toutes mes condoléances, Eddy. Ricane Emmett. _(N/Savine : idem, lol)_

Je désespère. Ce mec est un idiot fini._ (N/Savine : mais non ! c'est juste une impression… quoique !)_

Booth l'ignore totalement et reprend ses explications.

_ Te tuer maintenant reste la meilleure façon de te garder en vie.

_ Pourquoi pas. Si vous le dites, boss.

_ J'ai pas envie de te retrouver à la morgue la prochaine fois. Il a trouvé des tueurs professionnels, et ils ne toucheront l'argent qu'à ta mort. Autant que tu meurs pour de faux que pour de vrai.

_ Imagine le Come-Back !

_ Et Bella ? Paniqué-je.

_ Elle est partie d'elle-même, avant que je puisse lui expliquer. C'est peut-être mieux pour elle pour l'instant de penser que tu es mort. Il faut espérer qu'elle ait un moyen pour nous contacter comme la première fois, nous pourrons alors la soutenir. Pour le moment elle est seule. Je ne pense qu'à la sécurité de mes agents._ (N/Savine : ben voyons !)_

**BELLA POV**

_ Allons chez nous pour discuter plus à l'aise.

Alec me tend la main, et m'intime de le suivre. J'obéis. _(N/Savine : ok Savine, reste calme. C'est pour le bien de tout le monde que Bella se fout dans une merde pas possible ! *inspire, expire*)_

_ Je peux garder ma voiture ? Demandé-je en la désignant.

_ Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, si j'avais voulu t'en priver, elle ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Il sourit, comme si c'était la blague du siècle. Je m'efforce de l'imiter. Soumise et fière de l'être.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Je prends la voiture, et le suis. Rapidement, nous sommes devant un portail électrique. Il s'ouvre, et je pénètre dans la propriété sophistiquée. Je repère déjà trois caméras avant même d'avoir atteint le garage. J'ai un frisson d'effroi qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mais je me force à l'oublier. J'ai une mission. Je dois la tenir avant de rendre les armes.

Alec vient m'ouvrir la portière et prend mon sac avant moi. Je retiens ma respiration. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Il a toujours tout dirigé, maintenant plus que jamais. Il ouvre mon sac, il fouille parmi les vêtements que j'y ai glissés, et tombe sur mon traitement.

_ Tu te drogues ?

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Alors c'est quoi ?

Sa voix reflète sa colère, et son mépris. Je baisse les yeux, comme j'ai appris à le faire.

_ Mon traitement.

_ Pour ?

_ La schizophrénie.

_ Qui t'a dit que tu étais schizophrène ?

Il fait un pas vers moi. Son haleine balaye mon visage._ (N/Savine : *retiens sa respiration* beurkkk !)_ Je tremble de peur à nouveau. Un sourire s'étale sur son visage. Il reprend le contrôle, et c'est jouissif pour lui.

_ Depuis que j'ai été séparée de toi, j'ai vécu dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ils m'ont bourrée de médicaments pendant longtemps. Avant de trouver ce que j'avais. Et depuis je suis obligée de suivre ce traitement, sinon j'oublie la réalité, et j'ai tendance à m'enfuir.

Je ne vois que du mépris dans ses yeux. Il réfléchit. Va-t-il me laisser mon traitement, ou pas ?

_ Si tu prends ce traitement, tu sais qui tu es ?

_ Ta femme.

Il sourit à nouveau. Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir à l'idée de ce qui lui vient à l'esprit.

_ Je vais te montrer mon bureau puis la maison.

Il prend mon bras et m'entraine à sa suite. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes chairs et me blessent. Je retiens un cri de douleur. Me voilà de retour en Enfer.

Il me jette sur un des fauteuils, et pose mon sac sur son bureau. Je regarde autour de moi. Alec nous sert d'office un Bourbon, je grimace, j'ai horreur de ça, mais je fais bonne figure. Je n'ai pas le choix. Les baies vitrées laissent entrevoir le parc, des chiens d'attaque et des hommes armés. _(N/Savine : charmant)_

Vive l'ambiance ! Ça promet. La télé dans mon dos est en sourdine sur CNN.

_ Pourquoi ne reviens-tu à moi que maintenant ?

Sa question sonne comme un reproche. J'accepte le verre qu'il me tend, en bois une gorgée et manque de m'étouffer. Je dois faire attention à ce que je vais dire. Il sait pour Edward, il s'agit d'être cohérente dans mes mensonges.

_ Après qu'ils m'aient retrouvée sous ce tas de cadavres, ils m'ont emmenée à l'hôpital car j'étais blessée. À mon réveil je ne me souvenais plus de rien. J'ai fait deux hôpitaux psychiatriques quand la maladie s'est déclarée pour trouver un traitement adéquat. Après ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai été placée sous la surveillance du FBI.

Il me regarde avec attention, je sais qu'il cherche une incohérence qui lui permettrait de prendre encore plus de pouvoir sur moi. J'arrive au moment critique de mon récit. Il s'agit d'être la plus convaincante possible.

_ Ils voulaient attendre, je suppose, que je me souvienne de qui j'étais pour mieux m'utiliser dans leur affaire. J'ai mis du temps avant de me souvenir, et quand tu appelais, je ne comprenais pas. Tout m'est revenu quand ces hommes nous ont tirés dessus. J'ai échappé à la surveillance du FBI aussi facilement que pour un enfant de cinq ans, comme tu me l'avais appris. Et je suis venue te retrouver.

J'ose croiser son regard, mais mon visage est aussi impassible qu'il l'exige.

_ Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Il tourne son verre entre ses doigts, observant le liquide qui s'y trouve.

_ J'ai fouillé dans l'ordinateur de l'agent qui m'hébergeait.

_ Ça c'est ma femme !

Je respire un peu mieux en entendant ça. Il me croit jusqu'à ce qu'il demande

_ As-tu couché avec cet agent ?

Surtout, ne pas répondre ni trop vite, ni trop lentement.

_ Oui.

Son regard me transperce comme deux revolvers. Sa colère transparait dans tout son être.

_ Bien sûr, tu ignorais à qui tu étais.

Le sarcasme est entier.

Je ne réponds pas, et baisse les yeux.

_ Tu n'as rien à dire ? Sa voix monte d'un ton.

_ En effet, je l'ignorais.

Je baisse la tête, attendant la sentence.

_ On réglera ça plus tard.

Le verdict est sans appel. Je vais en baver. Mais je suis assez forte pour l'endurer, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude.

_ Le programme est très intéressant aujourd'hui.

Il monte le son, et je reconnais la voix de Booth. Je me retourne. Il est devant un parterre de journalistes sur les marches du siège du FBI. Son regard est morne, sa voix monotone. J'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'il va dire. Je retiens mon souffle, mon cœur s'accélère.

« Aujourd'hui, à 19h34, l'agent spécial du FBI Edward Cullen a succombé à ses blessures à l'hôpital suite à une fusillade plus tôt dans l'après-midi dans le cadre de son travail. Nous présentons à la famille toutes nos condoléances et traquerons les responsables sans relâche. L'inhumation se fera dans un cadre familial, à la demande des proches. Le FBI a perdu l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. »

Alec rit, il jubile.

_ Et un de moins ! Te voilà libérée de son souvenir.

Je retiens mes larmes. Je savais que cette histoire se terminerait mal. Il me prend joyeusement dans ses bras, et m'embrasse durement. J'ai envie de le mordre, mon estomac se tord. Une douleur profonde m'assaille.

Edward est mort.

_ Ce bastardo ne te touchera plus jamais._ (N/Savine : que tu dis...)_ J'ai investi de l'argent utilement en le tuant. Tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Si, bien sûr. Je me sens...Soulagée.

Il rit encore, et frappe dans ses mains. Je détourne le regard, et mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour mieux contrôler mes émotions.

_ J'aurais besoin d'aller me rafraîchir.

_ Oui, oui, vas-y donc ! Quelle impolitesse de ne pas te l'avoir proposé avant ! On aura tout le temps de se retrouver après, ma chère épouse._ (N/Savine : dans tes rêves ! tu es plus prêt de te retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux qu'au pieu avec Bella. Et Bastardo toi-même !)_

Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. J'acquiesce quand même et m'éloigne aussi calmement que possible de son giron en suivant l'indication qu'il me donne.

J'ouvre la porte, la referme, et m'y appuie. Les larmes affluent, et je glisse le long de la paroi jusqu'au sol. Ce que j'ai fait ne servira à rien puisqu'Edward n'est plus là pour moi après. J'évite les sanglots, je ne peux pas laisser Alec se rendre compte à quel point ma douleur est profonde. _(N/Savine : sois forte ma belle, tu peux le faire !)_

_Relève-toi ! Relève-toi ! me hurle ma conscience._

_Nous réclamons vengeance ! Exécute le plan. Ensuite peu importe pour nous. Il faut retrouver maman. _

Je me relève, me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Mon regard tombe sur mon reflet dans le miroir.

J'ai le regard et le cœur vide. Je ne suis plus qu'un robot sans aucune émotion.

Je ferai ce qu'il y a à faire sans jamais plus m'impliquer directement. C'est comme si mon esprit était ailleurs et qu'il suivait de loin les gestes de mon corps.

Je ressors et retourne m'assoir près d'Alec. Il passe un bras par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne ressens rien. Je le laisse m'attirer. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi, je m'en contrefous.

_ Figure-toi ma chérie, que j'ai prévu une soirée pour nous.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Un petit tour au cimetière demain soir.

_ Au cimetière ?

_ Oui pour enterrer ton amant.

_ Mon...Quoi ?

_ L'agent Cullen, bien sûr !_ (N/Savine : inspire, expire.. zen Savine, zen !)_

Je me crispe, et ses doigts se serrent plus fort dans mon bras.

_ Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

_ Non merci.

Rien qu'à l'idée d'avaler quelque chose, mon estomac se serre à nouveau.

_ Tu veux peut-être aller t'allonger ? Tu as eu une dure journée.

_ Oui. Tu as raison.

Même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, je n'y couperai pas. Il me tient par le bras, et nous fait nous lever. Il nous conduit jusqu'à l'étage par des escaliers en marbre blanc. Je m'accroche à la rambarde, respire un bon coup pour affronter mon destin.

On se dirige vers le couloir de droite, mais il m'indique celui de gauche.

_ Jane a ses appartements de ce côté.

Je hoche la tête. J'aurais peut-être dû embarquer la voix de pouffiasse d'Emmett !

_ Et ici, c'est notre chambre.

Il ouvre la double porte. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle grince. Un grand lit baldaquin recouvert de soie rouge sang l'orne. Un coin salon est de l'autre côté, près du grand bureau le long du mur.

Alors qu'il me dévore d'envie, je frissonne de dégoût. Il bave littéralement sur mon corps. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse avant qu'il ne s'attaque à mes vêtements et découvre mes petits secrets.

_ Mon traitement ! M'écrié-je, presque.

Il s'arrête juste en face de moi, je sens la fureur qui le transporte.

_ Ah oui, j'allais l'oublier !

Il appuie sur l'interphone près de la porte

_ Démétri. Pourrais-tu apporter le sac de ma chère petite femme dans la chambre ?

_ Tout de suite, Boss.

En entendant la voix de Démétri, je me sens un peu soulagée, même si mon cœur palpite dangereusement. Au moins j'ai la preuve qu'Alec ne sait toujours rien à propos de celui qui a pris ma virginité le jour de notre mariage. Démétri est toujours en vie et je me sens soulagée.

Il frappe quelques instants plus tard à la grande porte, et Alec l'invite à entrer. Je croise le regard de Démétri dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, la compassion et la compréhension s'y trouvent. Je baisse la tête, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il comprenne mon retour. Rapidement Alec le fait repartir, et les portes se referment sur nous. Je me sens plus opprimée encore qu'auparavant. J'étouffe.

Il me tend mon sac, et m'indique la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Je m'y engouffre. Je regarde autour de moi et mes yeux se posent tout de suite sur la baignoire et les carreaux du socle. Je m'agenouille et tapote les carreaux de mes doigts. J'en trouve deux qui sonnent creux. C'est sûrement ceux qui servent au plombier en cas de fuite. Je sors mon poignard de la cuissarde, je l'insère dans un des joints et fais venir le carreau. J'ouvre le sac et me débarrasse de mes armes. Je place mon couteau dans le réservoir des toilettes en attendant de lui trouver une meilleure place.

Ensuite, je prends une seringue et une dose de mon traitement. Au passage j'observe la dernière piqûre qu'Edward m'a faite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Mon cœur n'est plus qu'un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

J'inspire une grande goulée d'air, et rejoins la chambre. Alec est au téléphone et j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte du temps que j'y ai passé.

Je vais m'assoir sur le lit et attends. Trop peu de temps à mon goût s'écoule quand Alec vient près de moi. Il pose une main sur ma cuisse alors que l'autre se balade dans mes cheveux. Il les défait et se penche pour les respirer. Il grogne, et cela déclenche un frisson de dégoût dans mon corps. Je sais qu'il prend cela pour du désir. _(N/Savine : *pleure dans son coin à ce qu'il pourrait arriver*)_

Il pousse sur mes épaules pour que je m'allonge et il se relève. Il attrape mes jambes pour ôter mes cuissardes l'une après l'autre. Je ferme les yeux, et fais autant abstraction que possible de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Sa joue remplace bientôt ses doigts, et il remonte lentement le long de ma jambe. Une fois à ma cuisse, il respire fortement ma peau.

_ Tu sens toujours aussi bon. Déclare-t-il.

Je déglutis difficilement et retiens un hoquet d'horreur.

Ses mains passent sous mon top, et malaxent durement ma poitrine à travers mon soutien-gorge. Il semble impatient, le tissu se déchire entre ses doigts. Il me relève simplement pour m'ôter mon soutien-gorge. Sa bouche parcourt mes seins, son bassin se frotte contre le mien et il me mord m'arrachant un cri, mes doigts s'accrochent violemment à ses cheveux.

_ Je sais que tu as toujours aimé ça.

Je retiens mes larmes, et prie pour que ça soit bientôt fini.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains se glissent dans mes chairs intimes. Je lutte contre l'envie de le repousser pour fuir prestement. Mon bassin bouge bien malgré moi, ce qui l'encourage à accélérer ses mouvements.

Il s'interrompt de lui-même et se redresse.

_ J'ai hâte que ce ventre me donne un enfant._ (N/Savine : hein ? quoi ? dans tes rêves !)_

Un enfant avec lui ? Plutôt crever !

Cette fois, c'est fini. Il se déshabille, dévorant mon corps de son regard.

_Laisse-moi assumer ça, Bella. Demande Isabelle._

Alec se couche sur moi, et j'abandonne tout. Isabelle prend ma place définitivement.

**ALICE POV**

Nous sommes tous rentrés à la maison avec le mort bien vivant.

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Mais je comprends ses raisons. Elle aime Edward autant qu'elle haït Alec. Elle connait Alec et sait pertinemment qu'il ne le laissera pas en vie. Elle est partie pour régler son passé, sauver sa mère et revenir à la vie. Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais fait de même. Alec est pour Bella, ce que mon bourreau fut pour moi.

Jasper serre ma main dans ses doigts, discrètement, et me ramène aux préparatifs que ma famille fait pour le pseudo enterrement de mon jumeau demain.

_ Booth a parlé d'un cordon de sécurité. Des agents devront être en civils pour parer à toutes éventualités. Commence Jasper.

_ Oui, Alec me paraît être le genre d'individu à venir à l'enterrement de son ennemi. Explique Carlisle.

_ De son ennemi ? S'étonne Rosalie.

_ Il prend Edward comme un concurrent direct. Le fait de s'en débarrasser signifie pour lui sa victoire renforcée par le fait que Bella soit de retour vers lui. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera là aussi. Alec montrera ainsi à Bella sa pleine puissance._ (N/Savine : c'est un malade ce mec !)_

Je vois mon frère se raidir en face de moi. Lui non plus ne supporte pas l'idée de Bella à la merci de ce dingue. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Personne ne l'a dans ce cas.

_ Edward tu seras où ? Tu nous feras le retour de la Momie ? S'excite Emmett. Ou un Zombie, c'est pas mal aussi ! Continue-t-il.

_ Ta gueule Em ! Je serai parmi les agents en civil.

Là il se tourne vers moi. Il réussit à m'arracher un sourire.

_ Tu m'aiderais à ne pas ressembler à moi ?

_ Ne pas ressembler à toi ? Ce n'est pas une question psychiatrique, ça ?

_ Psychiatrique, peut-être pas, mais physique sûrement.

_ Quand tu veux grand frère.

Je tends la main pour la lui serrer, pendant qu'Emmett en rajoute une couche sur la Momie.

_ Moi je trouve que ça lui irait bien les bandelettes. Ou vendeur de Hot-Dog...

_ Emmett ! Râlons-nous tous en même temps.

_ Roh ! Vous êtes pas drôles !_ (N/Savine : non vraiment pas. Mon pauvre Em, personne ne te comprend !)_

Il croise les bras sur son torse et boude.

_ Pour en revenir à Bella, en allant chez toi, Edward, j'ai trouvé ton ordi allumé sur les photos de Volturi prises au restaurant Bella Donna. Je pense que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a retrouvé. Il te manque des armes, et son traitement.

_ Tu avais donné combien de doses la dernière fois ? Demande mon frère à notre père.

_ Pas plus d'une dizaine de jours. Explique-t-il.

_ Donc nous avons ces quelques jours pour reprendre contact avec elle. Continue Jasper.

_ Si elle est là, demain, on fait quoi ?

Première question intelligente d'Emmett_. (N/Live : C'est bien de le préciser !) (N/Savine :enfin un peu de reconnaissance)_

_ Rien. Volturi sera trop proche et c'est trop dangereux de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Edward serre les poings. Un sentiment de peur me prend à la gorge. Je sais ce que Bella doit ressentir. J'ai l'impression de revivre ma propre situation. Quand on est traité comme une moins que rien, abaissée sans cesse, n'avoir aucun pouvoir décisionnaire sur sa vie et ses actions. Elle qui vient à peine de goûter à un semblant de liberté et à l'amour. Elle est obligée de tout renier, de se perdre à nouveau. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas. Qu'elle craque. Qu'elle soit capable de mourir pour les anéantir.

Je connais mon frère, jamais il ne se pardonnera, ni n'acceptera ce qui risque de se passer. Déjà qu'il se culpabilise de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher mon enlèvement, revivre ça maintenant même si c'est le choix de Bella doit le torturer profondément. La première fois qu'il aime, il est obligé de s'effacer devant un autre. Comment va-t-il gérer ça ? Je l'observe, je vois la haine, la souffrance, la vengeance et le désespoir dans son regard. S'il pouvait tuer ce Volturi de ses mains, il le ferait._ (N/Savine : et moi donc !)_

Après quelques instants, Edward se prend la tête entre les mains et notre mère s'inquiète.

_ Tu devrais t'allonger Edward. Propose-t-elle.

Je souris, je sais que mon frère va nier, mais perdre.

_ Non, maman. Il y a trop de choses à faire avant de se reposer...

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

_ Ta mère a raison, monte. Intervient notre père.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il se lève et va chercher sa trousse.

_ Wow ! Edward je serais toi, j'irais m'allonger. Dis-je.

_ Alice a raison, t'as une commotion, et vu ta tronche, demain pas la peine de te grimer pour ton enterrement. En rajoute Rosalie.

_ T'façon un mort ça a toujours une sale gueule. _(N/Savine :PTDR)_

_ Merci Emmett pour ton intervention utile. Mais en attendant, Edward, il est temps que tu ailles te reposer. Grondé-je Emmett.

Edward se relève, virulent.

_ Et tu veux que je dorme comment, Alice ? La femme que j'aime est entre les bras d'un taré psychopathe doublé d'un pervers sadique, je suis bloqué dans cette foutue maison pendant je ne sais combien de temps ! J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui arracher la tête, et de lui faire subir tout ce qu'il a fait à Bella, en triple. Ce type est une raclure qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Même pas dans la merde de ses propres chiottes !_ (N/Savine : ouais ! bien dit !)_

À peine a-t-il dit ça, qu'il vacille. Emmett se précipite avec Jasper pour le retenir.

_ En attendant, dis bonne nuit Edward. Se moque Em.

_ Mais tu comprends pas ! Hurle-t-il.

_ Mais si on comprend. Mais si tu veux avoir une chance de peut-être apercevoir Bella demain, tu dois dormir et récupérer. Le dispute Jasper.

_ Je vais te donner quelque chose pour dormir. Intervient mon père.

_ Je refuse ! S'outrage-t-il.

_ Dommage je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je suis médecin, et ton père alors écoute moi.

_ S'il te plait, Edward. Bella va avoir besoin de toi en pleine forme. Prends-toi quelques heures de sommeil et ensuite va défoncer leurs gueules à ces salauds ! Supplié-je.

_ Alice ! Ton langage ! Me reprend maman.

_ Des salauds resteront toujours des salauds ! Assèné-je en me levant. _(N/Live : Et on applaudit Alice !:p) (N/Savine : clap clap clap !)_

Je rejoins ma chambre en bougonnant. J'ouvre la porte et la claque violemment. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller et me mets à pleurer. J'en veux au monde entier. Edward, Bella, Volturi, Booth, mon père ! Comment peuvent-ils être si détendus en sachant pertinemment que Bella vit l'horreur ?

J'entends à peine la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai envie de tuer celui qui arrive. Je sens le lit s'affaisser légèrement. Des doigts passent dans mes cheveux en pique. Je redresse un peu la tête. Jasper me sourit. Je renifle, et m'essuie les joues avec un petit sourire timide.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Pour dire quoi ? Que tu fais un boulot de merde, et que tu es désolé pour ma meilleure amie, ce n'est pas la peine. Je le sais déjà.

_ Alice. Il y a aussi des choses positives dans mon boulot. Des gens qu'on sauve, des criminels qu'on enferme...

_ Et que fais-tu des filles qui restent enfermées plusieurs semaines avec un psychopathe ? Craché-je, hargneuse.

_ Je peux essayer de leur redonner goût à la vie.

Je reste bouche bée un instant.

_ Et comment tu fais ?

Je m'assois contre mes oreillers, encore un peu boudeuse. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

_ Comme ça. Souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.

_ J'ai pas tout compris. _(N/Savine :Alice !)_

Nous sourions, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il se penche vers moi lentement, et dépose doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux blonds et l'attire encore plus vers moi. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien me réchauffe le cœur. Ses mains sont immobiles. L'une est sur ma joue, l'autre à ma taille. Mais j'ai besoin de plus. Je laisse glisser ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure lui en demandant l'accès. Sa langue danse avec la mienne. Nos langues partent dans une danse sensuelle et érotique. Nous nous abreuvons l'un de l'autre. Mes mains parcourent ses épaules musclées à travers le tissu, glissent le long de ses hanches et remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Jasper s'immobilise et s'écarte.

_ Euh...Alice ? Je crois pas que ta famille accepterait. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me disputer avec Edward ce soir.

Mes doigts dessinent les traits de son visage. Il lutte pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

_ Ce qu'Alice veut, Alice obtient. Lui susurré-je. _(N/Savine : et oui mon vieux on te l'avait déjà dit ! lol)_

Je le sens frémir contre moi et je souris fièrement.

Il me rend mon sourire et cède. Ses lèvres reprennent le chemin des miennes avec passion. Ses mains passent la barrière de mon t-shirt et caressent la peau de mon ventre. Mon corps frissonne et je lâche un gémissement de bien-être. Mes mains s'attaquent déjà à sa chemise que je déboutonne avec attention. Sa peau se découvre au fur et à mesure et je me délecte de la sensation de sa peau contre mes doigts. Je peux sentir ses abdominaux bien dessinés et son torse musclé _(Spuffy et Caro bavent, désolée tout le monde ! *Panne de clavier*)_. (_N/Live : il a des arguments convaincants Jazz pour faire oublier les peurs d'Alice…) (N/Savine : rien d'autre à ajouter *bave en silence*)_

Il a la chair de poule, je lui fais glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules. Ses mains se font plus aventureuses et m'ôtent mon t-shirt qui finit aux pieds du lit. Bien décidée à obtenir ce que je veux, je défais sa ceinture et commence à déboutonner son jean.

Il passe ses mains sous mes reins et m'attire à lui au milieu du lit. Il me retire mon pantalon, et le jette au sol. Il remonte le long de mes jambes et parsème mon corps de baisers. Sa bouche picore désormais ma poitrine dévoilée, sa langue jouant avec mes pointes durcies. Je frémis entre ses doigts et les miens fourragent dans ses cheveux. Le bout de ses doigts frôle mon ventre et se dirige directement vers mon string déjà foutu depuis un moment. Il soupire de satisfaction, son index caresse mes lèvres intimes et se dirige vers mon clitoris. Mon corps se cambre et mes hanches se soulèvent pour réclamer plus d'attention.

_ Jasper. Soufflé-je.

Sa bouche se loge dans mon cou et l'embrasse, suçotant ma peau. Je m'évade dans ses bras, oubliant pour un instant tous mes soucis.

Je plonge ma main dans son boxer pour atteindre l'objet de ma convoitise. Jasper lâche un râle de plaisir. Son sexe est tendu à l'extrême, je sens malgré tout qu'il a une taille plus qu'imposante.

Je me délecte de ce toucher, appréciant sa douceur. Je sens un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortir.

Mes mains baissent son jean et son boxer. Jasper s'en débarrasse avec les pieds. Il se redresse légèrement et a l'air d'aimer ce qu'il voit. J'avoue que mes yeux ne se gênent pas pour le reluquer.

Au moment où on va enfin s'unir, Jasper stoppe et me regarde ennuyé.

Je ris, il semble outré.

_ Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Il me suit dans mon rire, puis ouvre le dit tiroir et trouve l'eldorado. Une boite de préservatifs toute neuve. Il en sort un, le déballe et l'applique sur son membre. Il revient, cale ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. J'écarte les jambes un peu plus pour lui permettre de s'insinuer en moi. Lui montrant aussi que je suis sûre de ce que je veux. Il est entre mes cuisses, sa verge frottant délicieusement contre mon intimité.

Je grogne d'impatience. Nos yeux se fixent au moment où il me pénètre doucement. Je m'accroche à ses épaules et me laisse submerger par notre connexion. Il débute ses vas et viens lentement m'emplissant totalement à chaque coup de reins. Mes mains se posent sur ses fesses et les pincent légèrement pour lui intimer d'accélérer.

Sa bouche reprend la mienne quand mes gémissements se font plus sonores. Ses intrusions sont plus intenses. Mes jambes s'accrochent à ses hanches lui donnant un meilleur angle de pénétration. Mon corps se cale sur le même rythme, me transportant un peu plus vers le bonheur absolu. Je sens mes muscles internes se resserrer contre son sexe. Ses geignements rejoignent les miens. Nous sommes proches de la délivrance. Dans un dernier coup de reins nous jouissons dans la bouche de l'autre, nos corps tendus à l'extrême.

Mes mains parcourent son corps, tandis que nous nous embrassons, le souffle court, le cœur battant d'un même tempo. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant.

Jasper roule sur le côté, et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis apaisée pour l'instant, et m'endors contre lui sereinement. _(N/Live : Waow… Je veux la même chose quand je me fais du souci… __*bave*) (N/Savine : un clavier, un shorty, etc… de foutu ! merci les filles !)_

**NOTE: On remercie Live4ever, Clair-de-lune-25 et Savine2b pour leurs commentaires ! Vous êtes géniales les filles !**

**On embrasse encore les Lémoniaques. So, on ne t'oublie pas !**

**Bises et à dans 15jours si vous le voulez bien.**

**Spuffy et Caro**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oyé ! Oyé brave gens ! **

**Nous revoilà, et oui quinze jour...ça passe trop vite !**

**Enfin trop...tout dépend pour qui...**

**Sorry pour les reviews, mais on a un emploi du temps de dingue !**

**Un grand merci de votre présence dans cette aventure.**

**Mais oui Bella est belle et bien retourné au près d'Alec, pour sauver Edward en autre. Je sais on est trop méchante.**

**Réponses aux presque anonymes :**

**Angel : A cette lettre, vite écrite certes, mais pas évidente...Merci pour tous ces compliments, on ne sait plus où se mettre.**

**ptitesfrimousses : Garde ton stock de shorty et de string près de toi, tu pourrais bien en avoir besoin ! Mdr Nous appeler à l'aide no problem on est là ! DD**

**celine68990 : Merci ça c'est de la review ! lol**

**Coco : On est ravie que cette fic te plaise toujours.**

**Aujourd'hui pas de commentaire...personne n'a eu le temps...c'est trop triste...*pleure***

**Bonne lecture**

**13-**

**BELLA POV**

Mon estomac se tord, au bord de la nausée.

Mon cœur est au ralenti dans ma poitrine, difficilement convaincu qu'il vaille encore le coup de vivre.

Mon esprit est entièrement tourné vers ce qu'il me reste à faire, plus que jamais décidé à tuer tout ce qui se met sur mon chemin.

Alec a repris possession de mon corps cette nuit. Il ne s'est pas contenté d'une unique fois. Il m'a marquée autant que possible comme sa femme, sa chose. J'en ai pour des semaines à guérir entièrement. Du moins physiquement.

Je suis Isabelle, et c'est moi qui vois et entends tout ce qui se passe autour de mon corps. Je suis la plus forte, la plus capable à faire abstraction et oublier.

Et Dieu sait que j'en ai à oublier.

Dans mon inconscient, je sens Bella qui se fait toute petite, et Mary qui fait sa vie. Elles aussi je les bloque. Ma présence n'est justifiable que par le rôle que j'ai à jouer.

Arrêter et tuer Alec Volturi. Mon mari.

Pour le moment, il ronfle à mes côtés, un bras autour de ma taille, son nez dans mon cou. Et je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour trouver une marche à suivre. Maintenant que je suis ici, je dois établir un plan et m'y tenir à la lettre.

Mais en premier, je dois faire mon deuil d'Edward. Sa mort est affreuse, c'était un excellent amant.

Quelle tristesse ! Une vraie perte !

Finalement, aller à son enterrement, même en catimini, et voir ses proches une dernière fois me rappellera ce qui a fait que j'ai eu l'espoir, un infime moment, d'avoir une vie meilleure plus tard. Et cet espoir m'a donné la force de continuer. De venir affronter celui que je hais le plus au monde. Ensuite, arrivera ce qui devra arriver. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir moi aussi pour tous les tuer.

En second, je dois trouver autant d'info possible sur la compagnie Volturi pour les envoyer en Enfer et libérer ma mère. Je sais qu'Aro la garde à portée. C'est logique. Cette pensée m'émeut. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle... La retrouver, la revoir une fois au moins avant de tout détruire. Un autre de mes buts.

Enfin, je dois envoyer toutes mes infos sur les affaires Volturi au FBI. Je tue les Volturi, mais je laisse aux pro le boulot sur les autres groupuscules. Je ne suis pas payée assez cher pour ça.

Alec se détache soudain de moi. Je ferme les yeux, je me souviens que c'est dans ces cas-là qu'il se réveille. Autant qu'il me croit endormie encore un peu.

Il s'étire de son côté du lit, sa main erre sur mes fesses. Je suis suffisamment détachée pour ne pas réagir.

Il se lève sans plus me toucher et quitte la chambre rapidement. Je me replace sur le dos, une main sur le ventre. Les paroles de mon mari me reviennent à l'esprit.

Un bébé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais finalement c'est sûrement cela qu'il va me demander comme gage de mon retour. En un sens, je suis rassurée. Je ne resterai jamais assez longtemps entre ses mains pour que cela arrive.

Quand je vois l'heure sur le réveil, je me lève à mon tour. Hors de question qu'il me prenne pour une lève tard tout de même.

J'enfile un peignoir, et vais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Je sais que ce n'est pas encore le moment d'aller m'habiller. En tant que femme d'un homme d'affaires de son genre, riche, je peux me permettre de tarder pour m'habiller.

Je descends enfin le rejoindre dans la salle à manger. L'odeur de café et des petits pains chauds me revigore presque.

_ Bonjour.

_ Isabella.

Alec reste assis mais me détaille de haut en bas. Je me laisse faire, et me sers un café. Son téléphone sonne à ce moment-là, il répond, toujours son regard sur moi.

_ Oncle Caïus ! Quel plaisir

_ …

_ Oui, oui, Mon Isabella est revenue, comme par magie hier soir. Un réel plaisir oui.

_...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon oncle. J'ai repris les choses en main, et le FBI est plus faible que jamais. Bien sûr, la mission tient toujours. Je m'en ferai un devoir.

_...

_ Je vous en prie.

Il raccroche et me lance un sourire carnassier. Sa main vient se poser sur ma cuisse et la serre. Je mange ma tartine à la confiture.

_ Mon oncle te souhaite un bon retour. Nous allons bientôt retourner à la maison, tu pourras aller toi-même le remercier de ce bon accueil.

_ Oui, tu as raison.

Je souris à mon tour et nos yeux se rencontrent.

_ Isabel-la. Crache Jane en entrant dans la salle.

Je frémis, sa voix est toujours aussi pleine de haine et de promesses infernales. Je ferme les yeux une seconde avant de me tourner vers elle et de paraître aimable.

_ Jane.

Elle n'attend rien d'autre de ma part et vient s'assoir face à son frère. Elle lui jette un regard noir. Il y a toujours de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux. C'est bon à savoir. Si je peux m'en servir pour les détruire, je n'hésiterais pas.

_ Tu ne souhaites pas la bienvenue à ma femme, Jane ?

Elle grince des dents, mais obéit. Je souris, acceptant son salut.

_ Quelle joie de vous retrouver toutes les deux.

Alec passe un bras autour de mes épaules, et tend la main vers celle de sa sœur sur la table.

_ Une joie immense. Grince Jane en me scrutant.

_ Jane, je veux que tu veilles sur Isabella, elle est schizophrène et a des tendances à s'enfuir. N'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il.

Il y a des nuances, mais je ne le contredis pas. Jane a un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et s'empresse d'accéder à la requête de son frère.

_ Parfait. J'ai du travail, à ce soir. Il se penche sur mon oreille et y dépose un baiser.

Je lui tends un sourire soumis. Et avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourne vers sa sœur.

_ Nous allons à un enterrement tout à l'heure. Aide donc Isabella à se préparer, s'il-te-plait.

_ Tout à fait.

Il hoche de la tête, satisfait et sort.

Je me force à manger encore une tartine, pour ne pas faire comme si je fuyais. Je sens le regard de Jane sur moi. Je sais qu'elle va recommencer ses violences autant en paroles qu'en gestes.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je vais t'avoir à l'œil, Isabella.

Et elle sort, en claquant la porte.

Je redresse la tête. Seul un garde est dans la pièce, mais j'entends qu'il y en a d'autres tout autour dans le couloir et les autres pièces.

Je me lève aussi tranquille que possible, et remonte à ma chambre. Une femme s'y trouve, une domestique.

_ Bonjour, je suis Maria, je serai votre suivante. Je vous ai préparée un bain et des vêtements. Annonce-t-elle quand je l'étudie avec surprise.

_ D'accord.

Elle me guide jusque dans la salle de bain, et se propose pour m'ôter mon peignoir. Je lui fais signe de me laisser et elle obtempère, mais je n'entends pas la porte de la chambre se refermer sur elle. Je soupire. Elle est même une surveillante qui me suivra partout.

Je vais devoir me débarrasser d'elle aussi.

J'entre dans le bain moussant, et ne me permets que quelques instants à fermer les yeux. Je veux toujours avoir un œil sur les activités de mon mari pour mieux y interférer et je dois me presser pour repérer les lieux. Quand je sors de l'eau, Maria veut m'aider à nouveau.

_ Non merci, j'ai trouvé les vêtements. Ça ira.

_ Bien madame.

J'enfile le chemisier blanc et le pantalon tailleur gris. Des escarpins s'y accordent. Je fais quelques essais dans l'espace de la salle de bain, puis, satisfaite, je me coiffe.

J'inspire à fond et retourne dans la chambre. J'ai le plaisir de la trouver vide jusqu'à ce qu'un coup violent soit frappé à la porte et que la personne entre sans invitation.

Je me raidis en reconnaissant Jane et sa trousse de torture. Sa trousse à maquillage et sa maquilleuse personnelle.

_ Tu es bien pâle. Alec m'en voudrait de te laisser ainsi. Explique-t-elle en me désignant la porte du salon.

Je la précède dans la pièce, la maquilleuse, Lauren, si je me souviens bien, commence à s'installer. Elle arrange les coussins du canapé, et étend son matériel sur la petite table basse. Jane et moi nous observons en chien de faïence. Ses mâchoires sont crispées, et ses doigts tapotent sur ses avant-bras.

_ Nous pouvons commencer. Annonce Lauren en me désignant une place.

_ Excellente idée. Dis-je en souriant.

Jane s'installe dans le fauteuil et observe la scène sans un mot au début. Je laisse mes mains, mes ongles et mon visage aux bons soins de Lauren. Elle connait son métier, et malgré la patronne qu'elle a, elle est douce dans ses gestes.

Je n'écoute pas son babillage incessant sur les célébrités du moment. Mon regard est fixé sur l'écran de la télévision. Et mon esprit redessine les quelques pièces que je connais dans la maison. J'ai encore à repérer un moyen d'accéder sans être remarquée au bureau d'Alec, et son coffre-fort. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il en a un. Et sûrement dans une pièce incongrue. De plus, mes armes doivent trouver leur place le plus tôt possible. En dispatcher un peu partout peut être une solution...

_ Alec ne m'a pas encore demandée de refaire ton éducation, mais je le pousserai à le faire. Jane interrompt le fil de mes pensées de sa voix cassante.

Je ne cille pas. J'ai l'habitude.

_ Après avoir fait la pute du FBI pendant deux ans, crois-moi, tu as bien besoin de te souvenir à qui tu appartiens. Et même si tu crois aujourd'hui que c'est à Alec, nous savons qu'en réalité c'est à moi. Dès que je voudrai jouer avec toi, je n'aurai qu'à dire un mot à mon frère.

La menace nous fait tressaillir Lauren et moi. Nos regards se croisent un instant. Elle détourne le sien et s'applique à vernir mes ongles.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

Au fond de mon crâne, Bella et Mary s'insurgent de ma réponse. Mais je suis suffisamment forte pour provoquer Jane et en assumer les conséquences. Et puis, si elle perd le contrôle de ses gestes, ça pourrait jouer en ma faveur auprès d'Alec. Malgré tout, il veut la primeur de mes souffrances.

Jane est outrée par ma réponse, et mon aplomb. Elle se lève. Je la verrai bien avec une cravache à la main, telle une jeune aristocrate capricieuse.

Cette pensée me ferait presque sourire si le regard plein de haine de Jane n'était pas en face du mien.

_ Petite idiote. Tu n'es qu'un pion. Et tu sais ce que l'on fait des pions ?

Je ne réponds pas. Mais je garde le regard fixe.

_ Sono schiacciati (On les écrase.)

Comme pour mieux me faire comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire, elle frappe ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

_ Je comprends.

Elle sourit, ou grimace, selon le point de vue.

_ Termine avec elle, Lauren. Les moustiques me tapent sur le système.

Et elle se place devant la fenêtre, dos à moi.

Je serre les poings. La dernière fois qu'on m'a appelée moustique, j'étais en rogne. J'ai une irrépressible envie de lui coller mon poing dans son nez plastifié.

_Lâche-toi !_ Crie Mary dans mon esprit.

Lauren attend un instant que je me décontracte puis passe un coup de gloss sur mes lèvres.

_ C'est fini. Dit-elle en commençant déjà à rassembler ses affaires.

Jane se retourne et me lance un regard noir, inquisiteur.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te tenir prête quand je viendrai t'apporter ta tenue pour ce soir. Un grand couturier s'en est chargé.

Un sourire machiavélique apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je reste impassible. Comme toujours, les « grands » événements nécessitent l'intervention de tiers pour nos vêtements.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fait mine de sortir. Mais à la porte, elle se retourne comme si une idée lui revenait soudain. Elle referme la porte, et me fait signe de m'assoir.

J'obtempère, elle reprend son siège.

_ J'ai un secret à partager avec toi.

Elle étudie mon visage avant de poursuivre.

_ Tanya Denali veut prendre ta place dans le cœur d'Alec.

J'arque un sourcil alors que Jane éclate de rire. Elle s'en tiendrait les côtés si elle ne faisait pas semblant. J'attends qu'elle en vienne à ce qui l'intéresse.

_ Je ne laisserai pas cette imbécile née continuer de faire de tels rêves. Et je vais même te faire une faveur.

Là je crains le pire. Être redevable de Jane Volturi, c'est signer son aller simple pour l'Enfer.

Elle se penche, ne se doutant pas de ce qui se passe en moi. À savoir que je réfléchis à toute allure pour sortir indemne de cette histoire.

_ Je vais te laisser la tuer.

La phrase tombe comme un couperet.

J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Je déglutis. Je dois faire attention à ce que je vais dire.

_ C'est aimable de ta part mais …

_ Elle était espionne pour le compte d'Alec au FBI. C'est elle qui nous a tout dit sur toi et cet agent.

Cette fois elle grimace et son masque de haine se remet en place. Elle me toise.

_ Je n'en savais rien.

_ C'est possible qu'ils n'aient pas voulu que tu fasses le lien tout de suite avec nous. Mais je te la laisse. Elle me dégoûte trop. Et puis, avouons-le, ça te fera un bon entraînement pour la prochaine mission.

Là je tends l'oreille avec plus d'attention que précédemment.

Jane est ravie de l'effet qu'elle a produit sur moi.

_ Tanya n'est que la première que nous allons tuer. Que tu vas tuer, pardon.

Elle sourit en me désignant. J'acquiesce, restant dans le rôle qu'elle me donne.

_ Les trois frères veulent détruire le FBI. Je crois qu'ils ont une bonne idée, pas toi ?

Cette fois, je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Je panique à l'idée qu'elle évoque. Mon cœur et ma respiration s'accélèrent. Mes mains se font plus moites. Ce n'est donc pas simplement contre moi et Edward. C'est contre l'organisation entière.

Jane attend ma réponse. J'avale ma salive et lui réponds

_ Ca fera un bon tri dans nos ennemis.

Elle éclate de rire à nouveau. La monstruosité de son père se reflète à ce moment-là en elle. Un frisson d'effroi remonte dans ma colonne vertébrale.

_ Quand pourrai-je tuer cette Tanya ?

Je dois savoir combien de temps j'ai exactement pour agir.

Jane s'arrête de rire et me fixe, suspicieuse.

_ Nous rentrons dans dix jours, Isabella. À toi de faire le calcul.

_ Excellente nouvelle.

Mes doigts se crispent sur mes genoux. Mon sourire est aussi faux que possible.

Elle hoche la tête et sort enfin, sans un mot de plus.

Je me laisse un instant pour assimiler. Mes épaules sont tendues, et une série de scénarios se propose à mon esprit.

J'inspire à fond, et étudie ma situation avec autant d'objectivité que possible.

Je suis venue à Alec pour détruire l'organisation qu'il a avec sa sœur, son père et ses oncles.

J'ai quitté la protection du FBI pour cela.

Pour prouver mon retour au sein de la famille Volturi, on va me demander certaines choses. Dont tuer Tanya Denali et d'autres agents du FBI.

Dans quelques heures, je devrai assister à l'enterrement d'Edward aux côtés d'Alec et d'une poignée de ses hommes.

Je ferme les yeux. Mes priorités s'affichent dans mon esprit.

Tout d'abord, mettre en route ma mission espionnage.

Ensuite, prendre contact avec le FBI pour les informer de ce qui se trame.

Enfin, embrasser ma mort à pleine bouche d'ici dix jours.

Mes décisions prises, je quitte enfin mon appartement.

Je scanne le couloir, à la recherche d'un garde ou de caméras. Aussi naturellement que possible, mon regard passe sur l'écran que je repère à deux pas de ma porte. L'angle ne doit permettre de voir que celui qui se trouve devant la porte. Je peux continuer ma route sans repérer de caméra tout le long du couloir.

À l'entrée de ce que je dirai l'aile privative de Jane, une nouvelle caméra est orientée vers l'escalier. Je marche tranquillement pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Là, il y a plus de monde. Deux hommes se trouvent près de la porte d'entrée, un autre fait des allers et venues entre le fond de l'entrée qui ouvre sur le bureau d'Alec et la salle à manger. Ils ont des oreillettes et sont presque tous à se murmurer des éléments.

Je sens leurs regards sur mon dos en même temps que je continue ma visite. En face de la salle à manger, c'est un nouveau salon. Des étagères de bibliothèques se trouvent sur tout un pan de mur, près d'une baie vitrée. Je m'y dirige, observant les mouvements à l'extérieur et les caméras qui m'entourent.

Étrangement, sur cet étage, je n'en vois que deux. Une à l'entrée, l'autre dans le salon.

Mon regard passe, une fois devant les rangées de livres, des titres au jardin. Les chiens sont tenus en laisse en majorité, mais certains errent autour de la maison.

Conclusion: ça va être dur de sortir si j'ai à m'enfuir en urgence.

Je soupire et pars à la recherche du garage. Alec a bien fait attention hier à ne pas m'y conduire.

Je me tourne vers l'entrée, Démétri me fixe.

_ Bonjour Démétri.

Nous sommes immobiles. Des souvenirs de notre moment d'intimité il y a quatre ans me reviennent à l'esprit. Je me demande comment Bella a pu se donner à lui. Il ne vaut rien par rapport à mes autres amants. Et surtout par rapport à Edward...

_ Madame.

Le salut protocolaire de Démétri me fait froid dans le dos. Il scrute la pièce, puis revient à moi.

_ Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

Je le regarde, évaluant ce que je peux lui confier. Mais les autres sont autour de nous. Même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas lui dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Non. Je voulais visiter la maison. Et ...Ma voiture. J'ai peur d'y avoir oublié une boîte pour mon traitement.

Je lui tends un sourire innocent. Il s'empresse de montrer de l'hésitation comme je m'y attendais. J'avance et poserais presque une main sur son bras. Nos regards sont soudés.

_ Nous ne voudrions pas que j'oublie mon lien avec les Volturi et m'échappe. Il y aurait des conséquences fatales. Sous-entendé-je.

Démétri déglutit, et la peur s'incruste dans son regard.

_ Suivez-moi, madame.

J'obtempère. Les hommes dans le hall nous suivent du regard alors que nous empruntons une porte dérobée près de la salle à manger.

Démétri me guide le long d'un couloir plein de photos de chasse aux murs.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte qui doit ouvrir sur le garage, il se retourne vers moi.

_ Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?

Je sais qu'il fait allusion à mon retour et aux conséquences que ça aura sur ma vie.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne supporterai plus cette situation très longtemps.

_ Je peux comprendre. Je n'en aurai jamais la force.

Nos souffles sont mélangés. Je sens ses craintes vibrer de son corps. Je souris et mes doigts frôlent, réconfortants, son bras.

_ Faites attention quand même.

J'acquiesce et il ouvre la porte.

Il y a deux autres voitures en plus de la mienne. Enfin, celle d'Emmett. Elle fait même un peu tache parmi les voitures de sport. Celle de tous les jours d'Alec n'est pas là.

_ Merci.

Je m'approche de la voiture. Comme je m'y attends, les clés sont sur le compteur. Je cherche des yeux un quelconque indice qu'ils y aient touché, mais je ne la connais pas assez. En tout cas, la voix de pouffiasse a été retirée.

J'ouvre la portière avec attention. Alec a très bien pu demander à la piéger au cas où je cherche à la prendre sans le prévenir.

Je m'assois au volant, Démétri est de plus en plus sur la défensive.

_ Si j'avais voulu m'enfuir, je serais déjà partie, non ? Dis-je pour le rassurer, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

Je garde les mains bien en vue et ressors pour aller m'assoir sur le siège passager. J'ouvre la boite à gant, comme si je cherchais quelque chose. Je me retourne et tends le bras vers le dossier des fauteuils. Pendant cette manœuvre, j'ai un air concentré mais impassible sur le visage.

_ Je suis désolée, Démétri d'avoir fait appel à vous ! Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai tout dans mon sac !

Je me frappe le front et le laisse me reconduire vers la maison. J'ai au moins repéré le garage.

_ N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi à nouveau, madame.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas.

Nous nous séparons dans le hall. Les regards interrogateurs des hommes me suivent jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Je lève les yeux vers la caméra à l'entrée de l'aile de Jane, et souris à l'homme qui est devant ses écrans.

Maintenant que je maitrise un peu mieux cette maison, je vais pouvoir installer mes armes où je le souhaite, et trouver un moyen d'entrer sans poser de questions dans le bureau d'Alec. Ma première mission semble bien en place.

Ma bonne humeur s'évapore en revanche dès le moment où je vois les vêtements posés sur le lit dans la chambre.

Le plus dur moment de la journée ne fait que commencer.

**EDWARD POV**

Cette histoire d'enterrement n'est que pure comédie. Jamais personne ne va croire au malheur de mes proches.

Comment y croiraient-ils en voyant l'état de béatitude de ma jumelle, et le soulagement dans le regard de ma mère ?

Celui qui pourrait, à la limite, faire croire à une douleur, c'est Emmett. Et encore, parce qu'il sait qu'il est fini professionnellement parlant. Ça fait deux fois qu'il laisse Bella s'échapper, autant dire que les patrons ne sont pas super contents.

Et moi dans tout ça, je suis confiné chez mes parents, dans ma chambre, ou le salon dans le meilleur des cas. Ce qui n'est pas du goût de tout le monde, parce que je n'ai que des airs mélancoliques à jouer au piano.

_ Edward ! Si tu ne me laisses pas voir, comment veux-tu que je te dise si tu es prêt ou pas pour ton enterrement ? !

Je cale la radio à mon épaule en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai accepté de porter ce costume ridicule d'agent des forces de l'ordre ?

_ Edward !

_ Alice, c'est ridicule, je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça ! Et puis on me reconnaît parfaitement !

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre en grimaçant. Je m'attends à l'éclat de rire de ma jumelle, voire à celui des curieux qui la suivent.

_ Donne-moi la casquette. Exige-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Je soupire, mais obéis.

Après plusieurs essais, elle finit par sortir des RayBan qu'elle pose sur mon nez.

_ Mets aussi la veste, tu auras trop froid. Conseille-t-elle en ajustant mon col de chemise.

_ Merci.

_ Voyons c'est un plaisir !

À peine a-t-elle dit cela que des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Alice s'écarte de moi, les mains sur son visage.

Je la laisse pleurer, mais la prends contre moi. Je nous fais assoir sur mon lit, sa tête dans mon cou. Je passe mes doigts dans son dos, je joue avec ses cheveux en pointes.

_ Je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre ça. Commencé-je quand ses sanglots s'apaisent.

_ J'ai peur, Edward. Pour toi, pour Bella. Vous êtes tellement beaux ensembles !

_ Pour le moment, je te l'accorde, c'est un peu le bordel mais...

_ Un peu ? Edward, tu te fais passer pour mort, Bella est aux mains d'un psychopathe qui risque de lui demander n'importe quoi juste pour la faire sienne encore plus...

_ Et tu as couché avec mon collègue.

Je l'interromps. Elle ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.

Je retire casquette et RayBan. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, pince l'arête de mon nez.

_ Je ne suis pas débile. Je l'ai vu monter hier soir.

_ Je me moque de ce que tu en penses, il est adorable, je l'aime bien...

_ Je suis mal placé pour te reprocher ta liaison !

Nous sourions et restons ainsi pendant une minute de plus. Enfin, nous nous levons, j'enlace ma sœur à nouveau.

_ Je te jure que ça va bien se passer.

_ Ca serait à moi de te dire ça. Rigole-t-elle et je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé.

_ On descend ?

Elle acquiesce et me tend mes affaires.

_ Au fait, tu es super sexy comme ça. Assure-t-elle en me désignant, la casquette et les RayBan a leur place, la veste bleue marine sur le dos avec ses poches, et à la taille, la ceinture avec mon arme et une matraque.

En refermant la porte de ma chambre, je fais le vœu d'en finir bientôt avec tout ça. Me déguiser pour faire mon boulot n'a jamais été mon but. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais fait espion pour la CIA.

En bas, mes parents parlent avec mon chef et le docteur Brennan.

_ Cullen, comment vous vous sentez ?

Booth porte sa tenue officielle, ici pas de cravate bariolée, ni chaussettes dépareillées. Je repère son oreillette, au moment où il m'en tend une.

_ On sera toujours à l'écoute.

_ Merci. Docteur Brennan, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là.

Nous nous serrons la main, elle m'étudie au point de me rendre mal à l'aise.

_ C'est une fâcheuse habitude qu'a le FBI de faire tuer ses agents pour de faux. Mais je viens quand même honorer la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés. Booth m'a appris que c'était ce qui se faisait même si d'un point de vue anthropologique...

_ Oui, on a compris Bones. On y va ? L'interrompt mon patron, et j'échange un regard amusé avec Emmett à côté.

J'ouvre la marche avec mes collègues, mes parents et ma sœur nous suivent.

_ J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que les filles auraient dit de cette révélation...Assure Emmett, et mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine.

_ Moi aussi.

J'inspire à fond, et monte dans la voiture de fonction qui m'ait octroyée. Un vrai agent des forces de l'ordre est dedans et démarre.

À travers la fenêtre, je regarde ma maison s'éloigner, mes proches qui se préparent à m'enterrer.

_ Comment vous vous sentez ? Demande l'agent en empruntant la route du cimetière.

_ On a connu mieux.

_ Vous connaissez le protocole pour nous ?

_ C'est un simple cordon de sécurité que nous établissons ? Supposé-je.

Il hoche la tête et poursuit

_ Et le salut au moment voulu.

_ Oui, comme tout le monde.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Mais plus on approche, et plus je repère les gyrophares des voitures déjà sur place.

L'agent se stationne sur le bas côté, derrière la file des autres voitures identiques et je suis le mouvement. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les consignes et me déploie comme on nous le demande.

L'agitation est à son comble quand le cortège funèbre arrive.

Le silence prend alors sa place dans le cimetière, et les quelques présents en plus de ma famille se réunissent autour de la tombe.

De mon poste, je surplombe la foule et reconnais quelques têtes. Des contacts, des personnes que je n'ai vues que deux fois en cinq ans.

Et puis, la tension monte du côté de ma famille. Je repère ma sœur, bouleversée et suis son regard.

_ Bella. Murmuré-je, mais comme j'ai un micro et une oreillette, mes collègues m'entendent.

_ On ne bouge pas. Ordonne Booth.

Je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur eux, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes, le cœur qui palpite comme un fou.

Bella est là et je ne peux pas l'approcher.

_ On se calme. Répète Booth, et je sens bien que c'est pour moi qu'il dit ça.

Je me concentre alors et étudie la tenue de Bella et de ceux qui l'entourent.

Elle a mis une perruque blonde courte, et de grandes lunettes de soleil, mais ça ne change rien, on la reconnaît. Je reconnaitrais son allure n'importe où. Mes yeux dessinent son corps avec vénération. Ce tailleur jupe noir lui va à merveille. La jupe tombe juste au-dessus de ses genoux, et ses escarpins à talons hauts lui allongent les jambes encore plus.

Elle est belle.

Toutefois, sa position, ses épaules raides dévoilent sa tristesse. Et une fois de plus je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, et l'emmener loin d'ici.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une main s'accroche à ses hanches. Je serre les poings et j'ai les mâchoires qui grincent.

Ce type ose la toucher, là, devant nous !

Je trouve sa tête, et étouffe presqu'un éclat de rire. Alec aussi s'est changé. Des petites lunettes et une fine moustache sont complétées par une perruque de cheveux mi-longs raides. Son tailleur noir à fines rayures aurait pu être sympa si je ne voyais pas rouge. Sa bouche plonge dans le cou de Bella. Elle se raidit encore plus et je vois sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer.

Une série de coups de feu retentit alors. Je me jetterais presque sur mon arme si je ne me souvenais pas au dernier moment que c'est normal, c'est le rituel des funérailles des agents du gouvernement.

Mon regard se fixe à nouveau à l'endroit où Bella et Alec se trouvent. Mais ils n'y sont plus.

_ Non.

Je panique, je les cherche des yeux dans les ruelles du cimetière.

Ils sont en train de monter dans une limousine. J'essaie de lire la plaque d'immatriculation, mais je ne la vois pas.

Frustré, je m'apprête à descendre pour m'approcher, mais une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est celle de l'agent qui m'a accompagné.

_ Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle maintenant.

_ Edward, restez-là. On va l'avoir, il nous faut juste un peu de temps.

_ Du temps on n'en a pas, Booth !

La voiture s'éloigne et j'aimerais juste pouvoir me faire tout petit et la suivre. Mais déjà, les gens quittent le cimetière, présentent leurs condoléances.

Je croise le regard de ma sœur jumelle parmi les têtes de ces personnes.

Elle est aussi démunie que moi.

J'ai encore abandonné Bella.

**BELLA POV**

L'enterrement a été horrible. Voir leurs visages à tous m'a arraché le cœur. Alec trinque un verre de champagne à la main, je fais pareil que lui. Il jubile, le fait qu'on ait été juste sous leurs nez et qu'ils ne nous aient pas vus le rend gai comme un pinson. Sa main est sur ma cuisse.

_ Figure-toi ma chérie que nous allons fêter ça demain soir.

_ Vraiment ?

J'essaye d'être la plus enjouée possible.

_ Il y a un gala de charité organisé par l'hôpital des enfants. La fondation Volturi est donataire et nous somme invités. Il faut bien que je montre à tout le monde que ma femme est de retour.

Il pose ses lèvres durement sur les miennes. Je souris.

_ Excellente idée Alec.

A force de les fréquenter je suis devenue une As en mensonge.

_ Mais avant nous avons un rendez-vous tous les deux.

_ Un rendez-vous ? Bien.

Il soude son regard au mien. Il est déterminé, son expression est dure, calculatrice.

_ Oui chez le gynécologue.

Je tente de masquer ma stupeur et mes craintes. Je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi.

_ Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

_ J'ai une confiance absolue en toi. Répondé-je avec assurance.

_ Vois-tu, je tiens vraiment à ce bébé. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces longues années sans toi. Je voudrais le consulter afin de voir si tout est en ordre.

Ce qui veut dire utiliser mon corps encore et encore. Un bébé ? L'idée me répugne. Mais ai-je le choix ? Non.

_ Bien sûr. Je comprends.

Il ne perd pas de temps. Le gynéco va savoir que je suis sous implant et il me le retirera. Je réprime ma peur. Je préférerais crever que d'avoir un enfant avec lui.

_ Nous ne pouvons trouver mieux pour clouer le bec à tous ces médisants. Imagine la fierté de mon père. Je sais que ce sera un garçon.

_ J'en suis certaine.

Nous arrivons à la villa. Le chauffeur m'ouvre la portière. Jane affiche un sourire satisfait sur le perron. J'ai envie de lui faire avaler ses dents.

_ La sortie a été bonne ? Demande-t-elle à son frère.

_ Tu aurais vu leurs visages, c'était jouissif. Surtout la petite brune. Sa sœur je crois.

J'ai envie de prendre l'arme du garde du corps à coté de moi et de leur tirer une balle en pleine tête à tous les deux.

_ Isabella, tu devrais te changer pour ton rendez-vous.

J'acquiesce avec un sourire et rejoins ma chambre. Maria est toujours derrière moi. Elle aussi elle mériterait une balle entre les deux yeux. Je lui claque littéralement la porte à la figure. Je fais les cent pas dans la chambre. Je dois trouver au plus vite des infos et me barrer d'ici. J'ai pas envie de servir d'éprouvette sur patte à cet ordure.

Pourtant je ne peux rien faire pour l'éviter. Ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui est à exclure. Il ne me laissera jamais.

Pour l'heure je me change, je retire ma perruque et tout le Saint-frusquin. J'ai tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps. J'opte pour un tailleur jupe et change de chaussures. J'observe mon visage dans le miroir. Je raccorde mon maquillage et ressors.

Maria est devant la porte, elle tape du pied.

_ Écoutez Maria. C'est très gentil à vous de vouloir vous occuper de moi. Mais je suis capable de le faire seule !

_ Monsieur m'a ordonnée de rester avec vous Madame. J'exécute les ordres.

Elle m'excède.

_ Et moi s'il le faut j'exécute tout simplement. Suis-je clair Maria ?

Elle est livide. Je crois qu'elle vient de saisir.

_ Très bien Madame. Tremble-t-elle.

_ Entre nous Monsieur n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

Je la toise et m'échappe dans la cuisine. J'ai besoin d'un grand verre d'eau.

Je déteste les domestiques.

_ Vous souhaitez quelque chose Madame ?

_ La paix ! Je veux la paix ! Et un verre d'eau que je suis bien capable de me préparer seule ! Merci.

_ Tu pourrais être plus gentille avec nos gens. Me fait remarquer Jane qui vient d'arriver. Dégagez tous ! Hurle-telle.

_ Je pourrais en effet. Mais toi aussi.

Elle sourit, et s'adosse au plan de cuisine.

_ Comme j'ai hâte de rentrer en Italie.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouais les amerloques sont nuls au pieu !

J'ai envie de lui vomir à la figure qu'elle n'a pas du tomber sur le bon. Parce que franchement en ce qui concerne Edward...À la pensée de son prénom mon cœur se serre davantage.

_ Quoi que d'après Tanya ton fils de pute d'agent du FBI était une bête de sexe. Dommage qu'il soit mort, j'aurais bien voulu tester. Poursuit-elle.

Je sens le piège.

_ Si elle le dit.

Elle s'approche de moi et me toise. Cette poupée de porcelaine est pire qu'une teigne. Sa beauté et son visage enfantin vous feraient croire à un ange. Mais ne dit-on pas que le plus beau des anges était le diable ?

_ Toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cru qu'Alec allait devenir fou quand il a vu les photos de vous deux entrain de vous bécoter.

_ L'amnésie est quelque chose de terrible Jane. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

_ Tu as changé Bella. Quelque chose a changé en toi. Tu as plus de...d'assurance. Mais tu veux savoir ? Je te briserai pour que tu redeviennes la gentille petite fille du traitre froussarde que tu étais avant.

_ Mais oui Jane, c'est quand tu veux.

Elle prend ma mâchoire entre deux doigts et serre autant que possible.

_ Tu n'es qu'une petite salope, qui t'es faite baisée par un agent du FBI. Mon frère t'a peut-être pardonné ta soit-disant amnésie, mais pas moi ! Mais attends qu'on soit rentré chez nous, et tu vas voir ! Si tu crois que ton infidélité va passer comme si de rien était.

Elle me balance un coup de poing dans l'estomac. J'ai le souffle coupé. Je suis à deux doigts de réagir. Mais je sais que Bella ne le ferait pas. Je ravale ma fierté.

_ Dois-je te rappeler qui fait la loi ici ?

Je fais un signe négatif de la tête. Elle s'en va. Je sens mes jambes qui flageolent. Je me tiens le ventre quand je sens deux bras me soutenir.

_ Ça va ? S'inquiète Démétri.

_ Oui. Soufflé-je avec difficulté.

Je lève les yeux vers les caméras. Démétri suit mon regard.

_ Elles sont fictives. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Son ton est dur, sans appel.

Il m'aide à me redresser et me tend un verre d'eau. De tous les gens qui travaillent pour Alec. Démtri est le seul à peu près humain.

_ Pour ma mère.

Il secoue la tête.

_ Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour elle. C'est trop tard.

_ Comment ça trop tard ? Paniqué-je

_ Aro l'a épousée. Après votre disparition, elle est tombée dans une espèce de dépression. Il l'a soignée avec certains médicaments et elle est vite devenue accroc. Puis elle a sombré dans l'alcool.

La sentence tombe comme un couperet.

Je sais à quel point elle a été malheureuse après l'assassinat de mon père. Je savais que ma disparition avait dû la peiner fortement. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

Je suis abattue, les Volturi m'ont donc tout pris. Mon père, ma mère, Edward. Ma vengeance n'aura d'égal que leur cruauté.

_ Vous allez bien Madame ?

_ Oui Démétri ça va. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et vais dans le salon pour attendre Alec. Je commence à mieux me repérer dans la maison. J'ai trouvé plusieurs cachettes qui pourront faire office de planque pour mes armes.

Alec arrive, il affiche un grand sourire conquérant. Il est en train de s'essuyer les mains avec un chiffon. Il est si enjoué, ça me donne la nausée.

_ Tu es prête ma chérie. Très bien. J'ôte ces immondices de mes mains et on y va.

En observant ses mains je m'aperçois qu'elles sont rougies par le sang. Je réprime un frisson de dégoût.

Il revient quelques minutes après. Il claque des doigts et un des serviteurs nous apporte nos manteaux.

Il me prend la main et m'entraine dans la limousine.

Le chauffeur démarre. Je regarde défiler la ville par la vitre teintée de la voiture. Je sens la main d'Alec jouer avec la couture de ma jupe. Je me contiens. Fermant les yeux, j'ai une envie folle de lui en coller une.

Le véhicule ralentit. Le chauffeur nous ouvre. Alec sort en premier et m'aide à sortir.

Il me conduit jusqu'à l'intérieur. C'est une clinique privée à première vue.

On entre, Alec se dirige vers le comptoir décoré avec luxe.

_ Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Volturi pour le Docteur McCoy.

_ Tout à fait Monsieur Volturi. Il vous attend, veuillez me suivre.

Les couloirs sont blancs et me rappellent sans cesse l'hôpital psy. Je ravale ma salive et avance.

Je cale mes pas sur ceux de mon mari. L'assistante du médecin ouvre la porte.

_ Monsieur et Madame Volyuri. Entrez je vous en prie.

_ Merci Docteur.

Le Docteur se lève, il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'année. Ses cheveux sont poivre et sel. Il n'est pas très grand. Il a les yeux marrons. Il nous sert la main et nous invite à nous asseoir tandis que son assistante referme la porte.

_ Alors racontez-moi ? Propose le médecin.

_ Bien en fait nous désirons avoir un enfant. Il faudrait l'ausculter pour vous assurer que tout fonctionne correctement. Mais il y a un autre souci, mon épouse est sous traitement pour la schizophrénie.

_ Quel genre de traitement Madame Volturi ?

_Sous Ziprexa®

_ Bien à priori les résultats sont assez bons avec ce médicament d'après ce que je sais. Il est tout à fait compatible avec une grossesse. Bien sûr s'il y a quoi que ce soit en cours de grossesse il faudra arrêter le dit traitement. Mais quel est votre moyen de contraception, madame Volturi ?

_ A l'hôpital, ils m'ont mise sous implant.

_ C'est assez courant dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques. Il suffit simplement de l'enlever. Je vais vous ausculter si vous le voulez bien ?

_ Certainement.

Je me lève et le suis dans la pièce d'à coté. Alec nous rejoint.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester Monsieur Volturi.

_ J'insiste docteur.

Bien évidemment qu'il insiste.

Le docteur me tend une chemise bleue. Je vais dans la salle de bain à coté. Je me déshabille et l'enfile puis ressors.

Je m'installe sur la table gynécologique.

Le docteur est déjà prêt. Mes pieds sont dans les étriers. Alec saute littéralement sur place tellement il est heureux et moi j'ai envie de hurler.

_ Détendez-vous Madame Volturi.

Facile à dire.

Il entre ses doigts, touche, triture. C'est désagréable. Mais je sais que ça ne durera pas. Je suis soulagée au moment où il sort de moi.

_ Tout est parfaitement en ordre Madame Volturi.

Pourquoi aurais-je préféré qu'il me dise le contraire ?

_ Merci Docteur.

_ Avec plaisir Monsieur Volturi. Nous allons donc procéder à l'extraction de votre implant Madame.

Il défait le haut de ma blouse et repère l'implant.

Il m'injecte un anesthésiant puis avec une petite pince retire la seule chose sur laquelle j'avais quelque pouvoir.

_ Voilà Madame votre rêve va sûrement se réaliser.

Mon rêve...certainement docteur. Mais c'est pas au même que l'on pense.

_ Tout va bien ma chérie ?

_ Oui Alec. C'est parfait merci.

Je me lève et vais me changer. Mon mari rit de bon cœur avec le docteur. J'ai trop hâte de me servir de mon Berreta pour buter tout le monde.

Je retourne dans le bureau, un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage.

_ Je crois qu'on va avoir plein de bébés ma chérie.

_ Il semblerait Alec.

Je mens merveilleusement bien et franchement ça me fait flipper.

**EDWARD POV**

Je suis chez mes parents, je viens de retirer mon déguisement. Je me sens mal, tellement mal. Être si proche de Bella sans pouvoir l'aider est trop horrible.

La maison sert de QG. Officiellement ils sont tous là pour mes funérailles, mais officieusement ils travaillent. Ils n'arrêtent pas. Jasper épluche toutes les activités légales des Volturi sur Chicago ces derniers mois. On cherche tous un moyen de prendre contact avec Bella.

_ Em ! Le GPS de ta bagnole s'est remis en route.

Emmett fait un bond.

_ Ah ouais, où ça Jazz ?

_ Sur Peoria street.

_ J'arrive mon bébé, papa vient te sauver.

Booth lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Agent Cullen, enfilez une tenue du FBI , avec une casquette et allez avec lui. Mais vous resterez dans la voiture.

_ Bien patron.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Ma mère s'interpose au moment où je rejoins Emmett.

_ Fais attention.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas maman.

J'embrasse son front et file retrouver Emmett. Je prends le volant du 4X4. Emmett est tout excité à l'idée de retrouver sa fameuse voiture. On roule normalement, il ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Même si Emmett s'impatiente.

_ Si c'était pour Bella, y a longtemps que tu aurais appuyé sur le champignon.

_ C'est vrai, mais ce n'est qu'une bagnole abandonnée près de la ligne de chemin de fer !

On y arrive enfin et là Emmett me dit de piler. Il sort de la voiture et se met à hurler.

_ Ma voiture ! ! Mon bébé ! Mais qu'est qu'ils t'ont fait CES SALOPARDS !

La voiture d'Emmett est en feu, elle brûle comme une brindille de paille.

_ ILS VONT ME LE PAYER ! JE TE VENGERAI !

J'appelle Booth pour lui expliquer la situation et qu'il envoie les pompiers. Officiellement les morts ne préviennent pas les urgences.

Emmett remonte dans la voiture, il essuie même une larme.

_ Ce sont des BARBARES Eddy ! Bella pouvait pas piquer la voiture de quelqu'un d'autre ? !

_ Désolé pour ta voiture Em.

_ Mouais, je les aurai ces fils de putes ! Je te jure qu'ils me le paieront !

Vu le regard déterminé d'Emmett, je n'en ai aucun doute. Les pompiers débarquent et nous rentrons. Emmett est vraiment remonté. Il est en colère tout rouge.

_ Ce n'est qu'une voiture Emmett.

_ Une VOITURE ? Comment tu réagirais si c'était ta Volvo ! ?

_ Elle est déjà morte ma Volvo, je te signale. Elle n'a pas supporté les balles dans sa caisse.

_ Ouais c'est vrai.

Mais je me dis que quitte à choisir entre ma voiture et Bella. Il n'y a pas photo. Nous passons les portes de la villa. Emmett a la tête baissée.

_ Toutes mes condoléances Em pour ta caisse. Rit Jasper.

_ Ouais parce que tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? ! Il n'en reste plus rien !

_ Ils ont réactivé le signal juste pour qu'on la retrouve. C'est une façon de dire « on est là Vous êtes des cons. »

_ La voiture est le prolongement du sexe pour un homme dans notre civilisation. En s'attaquant à elle, il s'attaque directement à votre virilité. C'est très castrateur comme attaque.

_ Merci Bones. Pour votre...analyse. C'est certain que ça va nous aider. Assure mon boss.

Analyse particulière, mais on commence à avoir l'habitude des interventions un peu bizarres du docteur Brennan.

Emmett part se faire consoler dans les bras de Rose. Alice regarde Jasper avec admiration, même si lui ne le voit pas. Mon père discute avec ma mère dans la cuisine.

Même Booth lance des œillades à Bones.

Et moi...je pense à elle, j'évite de trop imaginer ce qu'elle subit. J'aimerais pouvoir simplement la prendre dans mes bras. Respirer ses cheveux.

_ Alors Agent Withlock du nouveau ?

_ Euh, oui et non. La fondation Volturi a fait de nombreux dons à différentes associations caritatives, dont la plus importante à l'hôpital des enfants de Chicago.

_ Ok, et en quoi ça nous avance ?

_ Il y a une soirée organiséedemain soir justement en l'honneur de la fondation Volturi, pour la remercier. Et savez-vous qui en est le président ?

_ Alec Volturi ! Craché-je.

_ Et un point pour l'agent Cullen.

_ Tu crois qu'il y sera ?

_ Imbu de lui-même comme il est, cela ne fait aucun doute. Répond mon père. Il aime trop être au centre de l'attention pour rater ça. Sans compter qu'il peut à nouveau exposer son trophée.

_ Bella. Soufflé-je.

_ Ouais, il va pas se gêner ! C'est un faire valoir, dans certaines tribus d'Amérique du sud, les femmes sont considérées comme des trophées. Les chefs sont élus en fonction de la beauté et l'intelligence de leurs femmes. Mais aussi de leur fertilité. En rajoute le docteur Brennan.

Cette dernière partie me dégoûte encore plus.

_ Et vous voulez connaître l'ironie de l'histoire ? C'est que le FBI est chargé de la sécurité de cette soirée.

_ Quel enfoiré ! Crache Emmett.

_ Il sait que l'on a rien contre lui, on a aucune raison officielle de l'arrêter. Ce bâtard nous nargue !

_ Tout à fait Edward. Confirme mon père.

_ Il faut qu'on y soit. C'est peut-être le seul moyen qu'on aura de l'approcher sans que ce soit dangereux pour elle.

_ Vous avez raison, agent Cullen. Emmett, Jasper, Paul. Vous irez, déguisés en serveur. Cullen vous rentrerez en contact avec Isabella et essayerez de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Alice. Désolé de vous mettre encore à contribution, mais pourriez-vous grimer mes agents ? Vous êtes douée.

_ Bien sûr.

Encore un déguisement, je vais finir par me changer en Bozzo le clown. J'ai une folle envie de jeter aux ordures tout ce protocole. J'ai besoin de calme un petit instant. Je prétexte un mal de crâne pour m'échapper un moment et me retrouver dans ma chambre.

Je m'assieds sur la tablette de la fenêtre et regarde le parc de la maison. J'ai les genoux relevés contre mon torse. Je tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Mais tout me la rappelle. Je sors une photo de Bella de ma poche. Je l'avais prise à son insu dans le parc de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Elle sourit. Je me souviens que les responsables étaient ma sœur et Rose.

Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard d'elle. Je caresse d'un doigt ces traits. J'ai peur que la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle soit cette photo. Je suis plongé dans mes réflexions, quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute.

Ma mère s'installe à coté de moi, elle est inquiète je le voix à ses yeux. Elle m'ôte la photo des mains doucement et l'observe avec un sourire. Puis elle me la rend.

_ J'ai l'impression de te revoir il y a 12ans quand ta sœur...

Je ressens la tristesse dans sa voix. Mon cœur se serre à l'évocation du passé.

_ Désolé maman.

_ Désolé de quoi chéri d'être amoureux d'une fille sur qui le sort s'acharne ?

_ Bella est...

_ Quelqu'un de bien.

_ Je sais, mais...

_ Elle t'aime Edward. La façon qu'elle a de te regarder, et ce qu'elle a fait. Elle l'a fait pour toi.

J'acquiesce.

_ Je vais te raconter une histoire que personne ne connait à par ton père bien sûr. Avant de rencontrer Carlisle, j'ai été mariée.

_ Mariée ?

Alors là je n'en reviens pas.

_ Oui j'avais dix-sept ans la première fois. J'aimais cet homme et j'ai cru que lui aussi. Je me suis enfuie de la maison. Mais parents étaient contre. Ils avaient raison. Mais j'étais tellement jeune. Enfin bref. La première année tout était parfait. Mais après ça a commencé à déraper. Il s'est mis à boire, il était très violent avec moi. J'ai trouvé un peu de réconfort auprès d'un groupe de femmes qui vivaient la même chose que moi. Ton père faisait ses études et son professeur dirigeait cette association. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a énormément aidé au départ. Il m'encourageait à quitter cet être violent et à porter plainte contre lui. J'étais détruite, mais quelque chose m'attirait vers ton père. C'était finalement le seul être avec qui je pouvais discuter sans peur. Un soir mon ex mari a été plus violent qu'en temps normal. Il m'a roué de coups et il est sorti de la maison pour se saouler. J'étais inconsciente. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il revienne pour m'achever que je me suis enfuie à nouveau. Je savais que ton père avait une chambre sur le campus de la fac de médecine. Je l'ai retrouvé, il m'a soignée et m'a convaincue de porter plainte. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne aussi douce, attentionnée et patiente que ton père. Il y a eu un procès, mon ex mari a été envoyé en prison. J'ai mis des années à me reconstruire. Alors que je n'avais vécu cette situation que pendant deux ans.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment où ma mère veut en venir. Mais une chose est certaine si je trouve son ex mari, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour lui, je le tuerai.

_ Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu es pour Bella ce que ton père a été pour moi. Je ne prétends pas avoir vécu ce qu'a vécu Bella. Son histoire est dix fois pire que la mienne. Elle est si courageuse. Edward, je sais que tu t'en veux, que tu aurais préféré la tenir en dehors de tout ça, mais seule Bella peut emprunter ce chemin là, celui de se défaire de son passé quitte à souffrir à nouveau. Toi sois présent à son retour pour l'aider et la soutenir. Il vous reste tant de choses à découvrir ensemble.

Mes poings se serrent, les jointures de mes doigts en blanchissent.

_ Je rêve de tuer cet ordure ! Ce qu'elle va à nouveau subir me rend fou.

_ Le contraire serait anormal, parce que tu l'aimes. Edward dis-toi que ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait pour toi, pour elle, pour vous. Tu dois lui faire confiance.

_ Je lui fais confiance, là n'est pas la question. Mais c'est son absence qui est cruelle.

_ Je sais. C'est ça être amoureux. Je désespérais de te voir ainsi un jour.

Elle se lève, embrasse mon front.

_ Le diner est prêt si tu le souhaites. Il faut que tu manges. Bientôt on va voir à travers toi !

Je ris devant l'exagération de ma mère.

**BELLA POV**

Je suis dans ma chambre. Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. De temps en temps ma main frotte le pansement où se trouvait l'implant. Je lui avais dit que j'étais sous n'avais pas le choix, il avait prévu de m'envoyer faire un check-up chez le médecin. Je dois être honnête avec lui. Si je veux rester en vie. Je dois rester en vie.

Je prie aussi pour que les desseins de mon futur veuf ne se réalisent jamais. Il m'a déjà tout pris. Je refuse d'être la mère porteuse d'un futur pourri en puissance.

Je me tuerai plutôt que de laisser faire ça.

Justement. Alec entre dans la chambre. Je me redresse. Il s'avance vers moi.

_ Je dois m'absenter ce soir. Jane vient avec moi ainsi qu'une partie des gardes du corps.

_ Tu as un souci ? M'enquis-je.

_ Disons que malgré tes deux ans d'absences certaines choses ne changent pas, comme les guerres de territoires. Les russes sont toujours sur le coup. Ils ont été affaiblis, mais ils tentent un retour. On doit frappé un grand coup pour asseoir notre pouvoir. Je dois penser au futur. Explique-t-il en posant un regard sur mon ventre.

Il m'embrasse. Il va se changer. Il revient dans une tenue plus adéquate pour distribuer des gifles.

_ Je rentrerai sûrement très tard. Alors profites en. Repose-toi, et sois en forme pour mon retour. Sous-entend-il.

Il dépose ses lèvres à nouveau sur les miennes durement et s'en va.

Je saute du lit, déjà je suis soulagée, Jane sort de cette maison. Ensuite vu le déploiement il emmène beaucoup de garde du corps avec lui. J'attends que les voitures démarrent et je saute du lit, direction la salle de bain.

Je récupère mon couteau et défais le carreau. Je palpe l'intérieure de la cavité et prends quelques armes et du scotch très résistant que j'avais laissé là. Je sais qu'il faut que je saisisse l'occasion, je dois profiter de ce moment pour planquer mes armes. Je ne peux en prendre que quatre. Trois Glock et un Berreta. J'en planque deux dans la ceinture de mon jean. Je porte un gilet ample sur le dos. J'en accroche un à chaque jambe.

Je passe la porte. Je longe le couloir en essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible et me dirige vers la cuisine. Il n'y a personne, le repas est terminé depuis un bon moment. J'observe les lieux, et cherche le coin le moins nettoyé.

Le dessus de la hôte est encrassée signe qu'elle n'est pas nettoyée très souvent. Je grimpe sur le meuble de la cuisine, protège l'arme dans un torchon et redescends.

Une de moins.

J'atterris dans le salon. Je repère plusieurs grands vases pleins de fleurs artificielles. Elles n'ont pas besoin d'eau ni d'entretien logiquement. Je jette un œil aux caméras et repère un angle mort. Je dépose le Berreta ici. Je continue mon parcours et me rend dans la salle à manger. La table est immense c'est vrai et il y a un rebord tout le long. Je scotche l'arme à l'intérieur de la table. Puis je continue.

Je croise un des gardes du corps. Il me scrute, me dévisage.

_ Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Madame Volturi ?

_ Non. J'ai du mal à dormir. Tout simplement.

_ Bien Madame.

Je continue mon chemin et atteins une petite alcôve avec quelques livres. Il y en a beaucoup moins que dans le bureau d'Alec. Ils sont pratiquement neufs. Personne ne doit les utiliser. J'en retire un et m'aperçois que les livres ne vont pas jusqu'au fond.

Je sais qu'il y a des caméras, je dois la jouer finement. Je fais tomber trois livres par « maladresse ». Au passage, je me gratte la jambe et détache le dernier glock rapidement de mon mollet. Je récupère les livres en le cachant le plus discrètement possible. Je remets les livres en planquant l'arme derrière.

Je suis soulagée et satisfaite. Je reprends le chemin de la chambre en sachant pertinemment que le cauchemar va se poursuivre et je n'y peux rien pour le moment.

Je rêverai que lui et sa pétasse de sœur crèvent sous les kalach russe.

Je remonte dans ma chambre. Me déshabille et vais au lit. Bella pleure en silence dans ma tête. Edward lui manque. Mais il faut bien se l'avouer il manque aussi à Mary et à moi.

**Voilà à dans quinze jours !**

**On attend vos réactions ! **

**Le teaser sera posté dimanche prochain sur notre blog. (Lien sur le profil FF)**

**Les votes sont ouvert sur le forum de Lovelemon-in-fic pour le concours d'OS « comment bien réussir une bonne rentrée Lémoniaque ? »**

**Basgi Spuffy et Caro.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Service schizo pour votre plaisir**

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

**Honte sur Caro et Spuffy qui n'ont même plus le temps de répondre à vos super reviews ! Mais nous manquons vraiment de temps entre la famille pour l'une, les cours pour l'autre...**

**En tout cas, on ne vous oublie pas ! La preuve, voici le chapitre complet ! En revanche, pour le prochain c'est moins sûr... Pardonnez-nous car nous pêchons !**

**Nous embrassons toujours les lémoniaques en folie furieuse qui nous accompagne !**

**Allez, à l'attaque !**

**EDWARD POV**

Je me réveille avec la sensation désagréable d'avoir la gueule de bois. Mon cerveau est embrouillé. J'ai eu un mal fou à dormir. Elle me manque terriblement et savoir qu'elle doit partager le lit de cet enfoiré est au-dessus de tout. Je savais que ce serait difficile, mais à ce point là... _(N/Eli : je peux venir te consoler si tu veux…ok, je sors)_

Je pose les deux pieds au sol et plonge la tête dans mes mains. J'ai l'impression d'avancer comme un véritable robot. Je sais que je dois me lever, mais l'envie me manque. En fait l'envie de tout a disparu en même temps qu'elle. Je traine ma carcasse jusque sous la douche.

L'eau est bouillante. Je ferme les yeux et fais le vide dans ma tête. Je passe par tous les sentiments possibles et imaginables. La colère. La haine. La rage. La douleur. Et l'amour. Ce sentiment irraisonné, violent qui me prend aux tripes. J'en ressens une douleur physique atroce, inimaginable.

Je me demande simplement si je pourrai supporter cette situation encore longtemps. Elle, Lui, Moi. Triangle dangereux surtout pour Bella. Je donne un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Je retiens un hurlement de douleur et m'aperçois que ma main saigne un peu. Je la passe sous l'eau et serre les dents. Je sors de la douche et enroule une serviette autour de ma blessure et une autre à ma taille.

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Mon père est assis sur mon lit. Son regard se pose sur ma blessure. Il se lève et vient à ma rencontre. Il ne dit rien et défait mon bandage de fortune. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

_ Il faut soigner ça. Affirme-t-il.

Je baisse les yeux. Je me sens comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Il sort de la pièce. Le temps que je me pose sur mon lit mon père est déjà de retour avec sa sacoche. Il fouille dans sa trousse et en ressort du désinfectant et de quoi faire un pansement. Il commence à me nettoyer. Je grimace.

_ Pensais-tu vraiment que tu allais gagner ? Demande mon père.

_ Que..quoi ?

Je suis surpris.

_ Oui contre le carrelage.

J'observe ma main. Comment fait-il pour toujours tout savoir ? _(N/Eli : L'art d'être parents !)_

_ Je...c'est juste que je...

_ Tu débordes de colère.

C'est une constatation.

_ Bien-sûr que je suis en colère ! J'ai jamais souhaité autant la mort de quelqu'un que celle de Volturi !

_ Edward. C'est le contraire qui serait étonnant. Tu aimes Bella, et même si cette relation au départ ne me réjouissait pas forcément, c'est comme ça. Tu lui as apporté bien plus que ce que la médecine a pu faire. Mais dis-toi qu'elle n'est pas seule. Mary et Isabelle vont veiller sur elle. Pour une fois c'est plutôt un atout.

_ Un atout ?

_ Oui, fais moi confiance. Isabelle est la plus forte des trois. Elle sera là pour épargner Bella. _(N/Eli : Ca doit être cool de laisser sa place à une autre en cas de soucis ! NON ?)_

Mon père a fini de me soigner. Je me lève et sers les poings aussi fort que je le peux.

_ Je suis censé faire quoi, moi ?

_ Être là pour Bella quand elle en aura besoin. Je sais que tu as l'impression d'être inutile, mais tu ne l'es pas.

_ Ah ouais ? C'est pas vraiment la sensation que j'ai là, tout de suite. A cause de moi elle s'est jetée dans les bras de son bourreau.

_ Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle y serait retournée Edward. C'était prévu. Alors arrête de te fustiger ainsi. Bella doit aussi tirer un trait sur son passé et il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle le fera.

_ Sauf s'il découvre tout et qu'il la tue ! Craché-je acerbe.

_ Il est à mille lieux de s'imaginer qu'elle en est capable. Il pense qu'il exerce un total pouvoir sur elle.

_ Mais si tu te trompais ? Jamais ça t'est venu à l'esprit.

Mon père secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Je connais mon métier. As-tu si peu confiance en moi ?

_ C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance papa, pas en toi !

_ Mais je te rassure, Bella n'a pas confiance en lui non plus. Je sais qu'elle sera sans cesse sur ses gardes avec lui, décryptant le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses paroles pour ne pas le contrarier. Elle sait que sa survie est à ce prix.

_ C'est censé me rassurer ! ?

_ Oui parce que personne ne le connait aussi bien qu'elle. C'est la seule qui puisse s'approcher assez de lui sans éveiller les soupçons, et qui puisse nous obtenir les informations dont nous avons besoin pour le faire plonger lui et toute sa bande de mafieux. N'oublie jamais les raisons de l'absence de Bella. _(N/Eli : J'pense pas qu'il puisse oublier !)_

Mon père a raison dans un sens. C'est vrai. Je le savais. Si je n'étais pas si impliqué émotionnellement, je trouverais ça normal. Mais voilà mon implication personnelle était réelle, je ne pouvais rien faire contre.

Mon père sort de la chambre. Me laissant seul avec ma conscience. Mes doutes. Mes peurs.

Je m'habille rapidement et descends rejoindre les autres. Quand j'arrive au bas de l'escalier je sens tous les regards braqués sur moi. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise.

Le plus inquiet semble être Jasper.

_ Quoi ? ! Grognai-je.

_ Eddychou s'est réveillé de mauvais poil ce matin ? Se moque Emmett.

_ Va te faire... Le regard outré de ma mère me stoppe tout de suite.

_ Lâche-le Em ! Assène Jasper.

Je vais directement dans la cuisine. J'ai pas envie de parler pour le moment. Je bois un café. Ma mère a préparé des Pancakes, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je ne veux rien, j'ai envie de rien. Je veux juste Bella et ses deux copines dans son esprit tourmenté. _(N/Eli : Ménage à 4, c'est du joli !)_

Jasper et Emmett sont face à moi. Ils me scrutent, m'étudient. Ils m'énervent !

_ Je sais que les morts ne sont pas censés avoir une conversation, mais tu fais semblant Eddy ! Dois-je te rappeler ?

_ Putain Em ! Fous moi la paix ! J'te demande rien !

_ Edward. Zen mec.

_ Zen de quoi Jasper ? Je suis coincé ici. Je suis complètement inutile, je ne sers à rien. Alors zen mon cul !

Jasper chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille de Emmett. Je vais finir par en prendre un et taper sur l'autre avec.

Jasper sort son portable et compose un numéro.

_ Ouais, on a besoin de toi. Amène le matos chez les parents d'Edward. Bye.

_ Nan, mais vous me faîtes quoi là ?

_ T'as besoin d'évacuer Eddychoupinet !

_ C'est toi que je vais évacuer si tu continues les surnoms ridicules !

Je crie de rage, lance mes bras en l'air. J'ai besoin de calme.

Je file au piano et enchaine une mélodie tout droit sortie de mon imagination malheureuse. Emmett et Jasper soufflent d'agacement. Ils ne supportent plus ma musique mélancolique. Ils ont qu'à aller se faire cuire un œuf ailleurs et me lâcher du lest.

On sonne à la porte. Je ne fais même pas cas.

_ Il était temps. Souffle Jasper.

Ils ouvrent la porte, disparaissent un moment derrière et reviennent chargés d'un sac de sable et d'un carton. Sam est juste derrière eux. J'ai du mal à saisir. Sam s'approche de moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il s'est laissé dépassé par Bella, et le connaissant j'ai du mal à comprendre comment.

_ Je vois que t'es toujours en rogne après moi. Déclare-t-il.

Je me lève. Ils me gonflent tous avec leur psychanalyse à la con. Si j'ai besoin d'un psychiatre, je n'ai qu'à demander à mon père.

_ J'ai peut-être mes raisons. Expliqué-je sans appel.

_ Peut-être en effet. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été assez vigilant. Je ne pensais pas que...enfin bref. C'est fait Edward, et je n'y changerai rien. Mais par contre je sais exactement de quoi tu as besoin.

Je l'observe dubitatif.

_ Ah ouais ?

_ Ouais, t'as un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser.

_ Bah en même temps quand on s'envoie en l'air plus de dix fois par jour, se retrouver à zéro c'est pas terrible, la testostérone grimpe en flèche ! T'as pensé à te masturber ?

Là il va trop loin le Em. Je vais pour me jeter sur lui.

_ T'es un homme mort MacCarthy ! Hurlé-je.

Jasper et Sam me ceinturent. Je crois que mes nerfs ont été mis à rudes épreuves. Je craque. Les réflexions d'Emmett m' insupportent. Il se joue de moi alors qu'il sait pertinemment que la situation me rend fou.

_ Allez viens Eddy ! On va s'défouler !

Jazz et Sam m'embarquent au garage tandis qu'Emmett se charge d'apporter le sac. Emmett installe tout.

Je les regarde, ahuri. Sam me balance un short et un teeshirt que j'intercepte au vol.

_ Va t'changer. Discute pas !

Je suis scié, mais j'obtempère après tout peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Peut-être que ça me fera du bien qui sait ? Je reviens cinq minutes après.

Sam s'est posté derrière le sac.

_ Maintenant frappe ! T'as besoin d'extérioriser alors frappe ! _(N/Eli : Et sur le sac de préférence !)_

C'est ce que je fais. Je me mets en position. Jambes écartées, genoux fléchis et je tape. Mes poings s'écrasent sur le sac. Ça me fait du bien, j'évacue mes frustrations. Ma rage. Ma haine. Je donne tout ce que j'ai sous les encouragements des autres. J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit au maximum.

J'enchaine avec des coups de pieds circulaires et à plat. Je me déchaine sur ce pauvre sac et Sam a beaucoup de mal à le tenir. Emmett vient en renfort. J'ai simplement envie de m'épuiser physiquement pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir.

Je sens la sueur qui me coule du front. Mon dos colle à mon débardeur noir. J'évacue ma hargne. Ma haine. Ma douleur. Ma peine. Mon désespoir.

Mes jambes me lâchent. Je tombe à genoux face au sac. Je continue de taper quand même. Je sais que ma blessure à la main s'est réouverte. Mais j'm'en fous carrément. Je veux taper, encore et encore...extérioriser ma colère. Mon impuissance.

Je sens deux bras m'encercler qui m'empêchent de continuer.

_ Arrête Ed ! Tu vas t'exploser les poings. Tu saignes ! Constate Jasper.

_ Laisse-moi Jasper ! ! LAISSEZ-MOI TOUS ! Hurlé-je.

Ils se retirent et me laissent enfin. Je ne me comprends plus. Je n'arrive plus à assumer ce qui se déroule dans ma vie. Je dois être le pire agent que l'Amérique n'ait jamais connu. Plus j'y pense et moins j'oublie ma Bella. Ce manque d'elle est insupportable. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis devenu. Je remonte mes genoux, mes bras autour et pose mon menton dessus. Ma respiration est erratique. Mais je suis en rage. Je me lève d'un bond et commence à jeter tout ce qui se trouve dans le garage.

Une fois que tout est au sol. Je frappe du pied dans les objets à terre. _(N/Eli : Je suis mal pour lui….dur !)_

**SILEY BOOTH POV**

Hale et McCarty viennent de m'appeler. Edward pète un câble. Je savais que ça aller arriver. J'en étais même persuadé. Cette histoire devait lui rappeler celle de sa sœur. Même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Il était tombé amoureux de Bella. Je m'en étais aperçu bien avant lui. Je savais que leur histoire tournerait ainsi. Mais qui suis-je pour interférer dans leur vie ? J'ai beau être son patron à l'autre idiot, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il l'aime. C'est sa plus grande faiblesse, mais aussi sa plus grande force. Même si pour le moment il ne le voit pas forcément.

La situation est complexe, inutile de se voiler la face. Je me doute qu'Edward se sent impuissant. Je l'ai connu, ce n'était qu'un gosse terrorisé à l'idée que sa sœur ne revienne pas. Mais j'avais été surpris par cette force de caractère qui l'habitait. Il ne lâchait rien. J'ai donc beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'il baisse les bras si facilement.

J'arrive à la maison du Docteur Cullen. Les visages sont fermés. La petite Alice est blottie dans les bras de Jasper. Y aurait-il des choses que je devrais connaître ?

Bones est avec moi. Elle a beaucoup de mal à enregistrer ce qui se trame devant elle.

Même si elle a fait énormément de progrès en relation humaine (elle ne pouvait qu'en faire de toute manière), elle semble ne pas saisir la situation.

Je relève la tête et vois Esmèe qui s'affaire au ménage. J'entends des bruits d'objets qui se brisent. Sam et Carlisle me rejoignent.

_ C'est Edward qui fait tout ce Ramdam ?

_ Ouais, je crois qu'il pète une durite ! S'exclame Sam.

_ Il a de quoi je pense. Affirmé-je.

_ Il se sent inutile Siley, il ne peut plus rester enfermé. Il a besoin d'aider Bella au maximum.

_ Mouais je vois Carlisle et bien il va en avoir l'occasion dès ce soir comme c'était prévu. Je vais aller le voir.

_ Il vous écoutera sûrement Booth, dans certaines tribus, un homme ne peut prendre de décision sans un espèce de mentor. Et si celui-ci décède, il doit attendre que...

_ C'est bon Bones. Je crois qu'on a compris. N'est-ce-pas ?

Sam et Carlisle acquiescent. Il vaut mieux l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne s'engage sur une discussion encore compliquée où j'ai l'impression de passer pour un idiot.

_ Mais j'ai pas fini.

_ Si, si Bones. J'vous assure.

_ Ne m'appelez pas Bones.

Même si on sort ensemble, nous avons gardé l'habitude de nous vouvoyez au boulot. En fait on tente de noyer le poisson avec plus ou moins de succès (sûrement moins d'ailleurs).

Je lui souris. Je sens qu'on règlera ça plus tard.

_ Il est où ?

_ Suis les bruits et tu le trouveras. M'explique Sam.

_ Au garage.

_ Merci Carlisle.

_ On a discuté tout à l'heure. Mais...

_ Je comprends, je vous l'ramène Doc.

Je vais vers le garage et au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, les bruits se font plus sonores. Edward semble vraiment en rogne. Il doit en vouloir à la terre entière. J'arrive devant la porte, j'hésite un instant à rentrer. Mais il est temps de le bouger un peu.

J'entre et évite une chaussure de justesse. Edward se rend compte de ma présence et s'arrête de lui-même. Mon air doit paraître surpris. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à me faire agresser par une chaussure...Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, ça me fait penser à un certain président. (J'ai rien dit).

_ Je peux ? Ou je risque de me prendre un marteau ?

Il me fait signe de m'avancer et s'assoit sur l'établi. C'est le bordel de partout. Il y a des clous, des visses, des cartons qui gisent au sol. Il a la tête basse et la respiration complètement désordonnée. Je ne parle même pas de sa coupe de cheveux. Déjà quand temps normal elle est dans tous les sens mais là...Il dégouline de sueur.

_ C'est la nouvelle tenue réglementaire au FBI ?

_ Vous oubliez qu'un mort n'a pas de tenue réglementaire ! Crache-t-il plein de hargne.

Je m'installe à ses cotés.

_ Cullen, je sais que c'est compliqué...

_ Non ! Vous ne savez rien du tout !

Il saute de son perchoir.

_ Edward. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment. Il me lance un regard noir. Mais tu es un agent avant tout et tu...

_ Un agent ? Ouais sauf que je suis mort ! Crie-t-il acerbe. _(N/Eli : Je veux bien vérifier s'il est mort de partout…Vous voyez…vous avez fait de moi une perverse !)_

_ C'est simplement pour ta sécurité. Tu sais qu'il ne t'aurait jamais laissé en vie surtout après l'affront que tu lui as fait subir.

_ Je...

_ Si tu veux pouvoir la sauver demain, reste en vie aujourd'hui mon ami.

_ Vous faîtes dans la philo maintenant ?

_ Ce que j'essaye de te dire sombre idiot. C'est qu'elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. Tu es en vie, mais lui l'ignore. Donc plus de contrat sur ta jolie p'tite tête ! Alors si tu veux l'aider, ne te fais pas remarquer et suis mes ordres, c'est clair ? !

_...

_ J'attends tête de pioche ?

Il ronchonne et marmonne un « oui ».

_ Comment ?

_ OUI ! Hurle-t-il.

_ Je préfère. Alors tu vas aller à cette soirée, tu vas observer, et on va essayer d'en savoir plus. Mais je t'interdis de l'approcher ! On suit le plan, mademoiselle schizo ramène des infos et nous on coffre tous ses barjos. Ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux avec ta belle. J'ai vu avec Caroline.

_ Le procureur ?

_ Ouais. Elle est prête à passer un accord avec Isabella. Et puis entre nous, elle le mérite. Elle a assez donné de sa personne.

Il gronde.

_ Donner de sa personne...Répète-t-il pensif en serrant les poings.

Il sait de quoi je parle et j'avoue que je redeviendrai bien un tireur d'élite juste pour avoir la possibilité de tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de ce fils de pute.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'empêcher de le tuer. M'avoue-t-il.

_ Quant à moi je ne suis pas certain de vouloir qu'il aille en prison. Enfin si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Mouais.

Je me positionne face à lui.

_ Cullen. T'es un excellent agent. Le meilleur même. Alors ne gâche pas tout, fais ton job. C'est le seul moyen pour que vous puissiez vivre « normalement » après. Tu le sais, je le sais et Isabella le sait.

_ Bella. Souffle-t-il. Elle n'aime pas Isabella.

Je souris et secoue doucement la tête.

_ Et Bella le sait. Me repris-je. Mais avant ça on doit les coincer Edward. Et retrouver Denali. Elle va payer !

Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

_ Je sais Boss.

_ Tes partenaires veulent juste t'aider. Sers-toi de ce que tu ressens pour elle pour l'aider. Mais arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

Il se redresse et plonge dans mon regard. Je sais que j'ai gagné. Il semble déterminé mais dans le bon sens. Je suis satisfait. Tout ce que j'ai dit je le pensais.

On retourne dans la grande pièce. Edward ne dit rien et monte à l'étage. Je suppose qu'il va prendre une douche. Esmèe, Brennan et Alice ne sont plus là.

_ Tout est en place pour ce soir ? Demandé-je.

Je m'installe sur le fauteuil.

_ Oui patron. On a même trouvé différents mouchards à planquer sur leur bagnole. Ils sont pratiquement indétectables. Cela nous permettra de savoir où ils sont. Afin d'étudier les lieux. Sans compter qu'en cas d'extraction d'urgence ce sera quand même beaucoup plus pratique.

_ Bien. Après il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de rentrer en contact avec elle. Hale vous vous en chargez.

_ Pourquoi lui ? Elle a confiance en Edward.

_ Je sais McCarthy. Mais il est trop impliqué émotionnellement. Je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de la laisser repartir.

Je tourne mon regard vers Carlisle.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Souffle le docteur. C'est certain qu'il a du mal à gérer. Mais Edward est capable de prendre énormément sur lui. Surtout si c'est pour Bella.

_ Ouais, mais on va juste éviter de tenter le diable. Explique Hale.

_ Sam. Tu le connais mieux que quiconque.

_ Siley, Edward est plein de colère, d'amertume. Il pense que c'est injuste. Mais il sait aussi que Bella n'a pas le choix. J'avoue que je suis un peu dans le brouillard. Son humeur est si changeante.

_ J'ai toujours vu Edward si pro, si sûr de lui. C'est assez déstabilisant.

_ Peut-être Jazz, mais c'est pas une machine. Il aime Bella. C'est tout. Moi à sa place ça f'rait un moment que j'aurais buté ce fils de chacal qui se dit son mari.

_ Bah voyons MacCarthy. Comme ça on est tranquille. On a aucune preuve pour coincer les autres et on se retrouve avec les Volturi sur le dos ! Bravo ! Beau résultat ! L'applaudis-je.

_ Ouais, bof ! C'est pas ça qui me fait peur.

MacCarthy croise ses bras sur son torse. Il est irrécupérable.

_ Par contre il y a du mouvement du coté des Russes.

_ Les Ivanovich, Jasper ? Demande MacCarthy

_ En effet.

_ On en sait plus ?

_ Non patron. Enfin pas vraiment. Il semblerait que Volturi et Ivanovich se soient rencontrés hier soir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Aucune idée, la drogue, les armes, les filles.

_ Isabella a couché avec Ivanovich. Déclaré-je. Vous croyez qu'Alec le sait. _(N/Eli : Ca en fait des plans cul qu'Alex doit ignorer…Demetri et consor !) _

Carlisle secoue la tête.

_ J'en doute fortement. Sinon le cadavre d'Ivanovich aurait été retrouvé, sans compter celui de Bella. S'il apprenait qu'elle l'a trahi alors qu'elle était « saine » d'esprit. Jamais il ne le lui aurait pardonné.

C'est un fait. Edward redescends à ce moment précis. Mais il nous rejoint sans rien dire. Il annone de la tête. Il est prêt.

**BELLA POV**

Je descends les escaliers qui conduisent au rez-de-chaussée. Les voix d'Alec et Jane dans la salle à manger sont déjà perceptibles. Je m'arrête sur la dernière marche, une main sur la rambarde, le cœur battant.

_ Es-tu seulement sûr qu'elle soit à nouveau elle-même ? Je la trouve...Différente, Alec. Je ne voudrais pas que tes sentiments pour elle nous soient préjudiciables. Assène Jane et je serre les mâchoires. _(N/Eli : jl'aime vraiment pas celle-là !)_

_ Isabella est totalement à moi, Jane. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Là, ce sont mes poings qui se contractent. J'ai tellement envie de me jeter sur le vase des fleurs séchées devant moi pour récupérer le Glock qui s'y trouve caché !

Je n'ai pas besoin de méfiance chez Alec, sinon, jamais je ne m'en sortirais.

Un des gardes me regarde avec étonnement, et je prends une grande inspiration pour faire face à mes ennemis. Je place un pied devant l'autre avec soin, j'ai encore quelques traces d'alcool dans mon sang. Et même si je sais que ça n'a servi qu'à reculer l'échéance du danger, j'en avais besoin hier soir. J'avais besoin d'oublier ma situation et surtout ce déchirement dans ma poitrine.

_ Isabella ! Me salue Alec en me présentant un siège à ses côtés.

_ Bonjour. Répondis-je plus modestement.

Je m'installe et chacun parle comme si je n'étais pas là. Ce qui m'arrange. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille discrète ce qui se dit. Ils parlent de leurs affaires à régler ici avant notre départ, puis le nom d'Ivanovich tombe dans la conversation. L'air de rien, je me penche sur leur conversation.

_ Toutes nos informations étaient justes, et j'ai pris contact avec l'un de leurs hommes. J'ai rendez-vous en fin de matinée avec lui pour mettre en place ce nouveau réseau. Assure Alec en avalant sa dernière tasse de café.

Je ne m'étonne même plus de les entendre parler de leurs trafics dans chaque pièce de leurs maisons. Ils se croient tellement intouchables.

Alec se tourne vers moi, sa main se pose sur mon aine.

_ J'espère que tu ne tenais pas à ta voiture, au fait !

J'ouvre des yeux ronds avant de me souvenir de la voiture que j'ai volée à Emmett. Je ne réponds pas, de toute façon, que répondre ? Alec sourit alors que Jane montre de l'impatience. Elle réclame sa minute de gloire, en plus cette blondasse !

_ Quant à moi, je pars sur la trace de Denali.

_ Parfait ! Nous nous tenons prêts, bien évidemment, n'est-ce-pas ma chérie ?

_ Absolument. Acquiescé-je avec le pire sourire faux qu'on puisse faire.

Alec hoche la tête, satisfait alors que Jane me toise du regard avec haine.

_ N'oublie cependant pas la soirée de ce soir, Isabella. Me rappelle-t-il.

_ Comment l'oublier ? Souris-je en croisant son regard.

Il est satisfait et s'éloigne sans un mot de plus. Jane le suit immédiatement, et je remonte m'habiller. Maria est bien présente, et m'a fait coulé un bain. À son regard, je sais qu'elle a vu le cadavre de bouteille de la veille, mais j'ignore sa réprobation et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Pendant que j'attache mes cheveux, je décide de mon planning. Profiter de l'absence d'Alec et Jane pour pénétrer le bureau de mon mari.

_ Maria ! ? appelé-je à travers la porte.

_ Madame ?

_ Veuillez dire à Démétri que je souhaite lui parler, s'il-vous-plait.

_ Démétri ? Madame, vous …

J'ouvre la porte et lui lance un regard décidé. Elle baisse les yeux, et fait demi-tour.

Autant voir Démétri selon la voie officielle qu'entre deux portes. Et puis, il ne m'est pas interdit de demander quelqu'un.

Je passe dans le salon et attrape le premier magazine sur la table basse. J'ai à peine le temps de le feuilleter, que Démétri frappe à la porte.

_ Entrez.

Il hésite un instant, puis obéit et je vois ses yeux aller et venir dans la pièce avec inquiétude.

_ Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais je préfère comme ça, plutôt que cacher et risquer d'être vus. Si on vous demande, j'avais une question concernant ma voiture. Je me charge d'Alec.

_ D'accord. Je peux vous aider ?

_ J'ai besoin d'entrer dans le bureau d'Alec durant son absence.

Son regard est traversé d'horreur et de panique mais je l'ignore. Je me lève et explique de manière aussi concise que possible.

_ Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Ma seule revanche sera de les faire couler en même temps que je perds le combat pour ma vie.

_ C'est dangereux. Vous avez la possibilité de continuer à vivre comme ça.

_ Mais je refuse ! Ce n'est pas la vie que je veux. Démétri, je ne demande pas votre permission, je veux juste un coup de pouce. Éloignez les deux hommes aussi longtemps que possible. Supplié-je presque.

Il détourne le regard, et étudie la pièce aussi neutre et impersonnelle qu'elle puisse l'être. Puis il me regarde encore, et quelque chose passe dans son regard, comme de la compréhension et de l'admiration.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dit-il en allant déjà vers la porte.

Je sais qu'il a accepté et je suis soulagée. Je ne voyais pas trop comment agir autrement. Quand la porte claque derrière lui, j'ai un violent frisson qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, et je retombe sur le canapé sans aucune grâce.

_ Première phase accomplie. Murmure Mary et je hoche la tête.

Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Et c'est ce que je ne supporte pas. _(N/Eli : moi non plus…)_

Je jette un œil aux magazines, mais aucun ne m'intéresse. Un oiseau se pose sur la terrasse, et je m'approche lentement. Je laisse mon esprit s'évader, quitter cette tension dans mon corps.

Deux bras passent autour de ma taille. Avant même que je m'appuie à ce torse contre moi, je me souviens de son propriétaire et je réprime le dégoût qui monte en moi. Son souffle empeste dans mon cou, son sexe force mes fesses contre lui, sa voix viole mon espace vital.

_ J'espère que je t'ai manqué, mon épouse adorée.

Je réponds rapidement, hors d'haleine.

_ Bien sûr !

Je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Ses paumes attaquent mes seins, et je retiens mes doigts de s'enfoncer dans ses yeux. Ses dents mordent mon épaule.

_ Je ne t'ai pas dit combien tu étais belle dans cette robe. Dit-il en me faisant me retourner vers lui.

Il me déshabille du regard, libidineux. Je me force au calme.

Plus que quelques jours. Après je raccroche.

_Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Sanglote Bella au fond de mon crâne. (N/Eli : moi je serai assez d'accord avec Bella…et retrouver Edward !)_

Et je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Tout ça devient dur à vivre et même à contrôler.

Donner son corps à un homme devrait se faire avec plaisir, pas sous la contrainte.

Laisser un homme nous déshabiller devrait être excitant et faire bouillir notre sang de plaisir.

Un homme ne devrait prendre son plaisir que du corps d'une femme qu'il ne menace pas, qu'il ne cherche pas à détruire.

_ Allonge-toi, Isabella. Ordonne-t-il, alors qu'il commence déjà à ôter sa chemise et son pantalon.

Je ne prête pas attention à ma nudité. J'obéis. Quand il me rejoint, Alec me domine, et il le sait. Dans ses yeux, brille la cruauté perverse. Je penche la tête en arrière, et oublie. J'oublie qu'il est sur moi, qu'il agresse mon corps sans douceur.

J'oublie au point de me perdre et de ne pas vouloir revenir. Au point de mourir.

_Je veux mourir._

_Bientôt, Bella. Bientôt. Prometté-je. _

OoOoOoOoO

En tremblant, j'attache les boutons du chemisier que j'ai enfilé.

Alec est parti il y a maintenant une heure, et je sors d'un second bain. Un bain purificateur, réparateur.

Je me concentre sur ma tâche, comme si c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile. Au fond de mon corps je sens la répulsion qui s'accroche de plus en plus dans mon être entier. Bella et Mary sont comme mortes dans mon crâne.

En un sens, c'est plus simple. Ça me détache plus facilement de la réalité, et je peux ne m'intéresser qu'à l'objectif que je me suis fixée.

Détruire de l'intérieur les Volturi. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je croise enfin mon regard morne dans le miroir. Il n'y a plus qu'un corps. Cette fois, c'est fini. Nous avons toutes les trois été vaincues, malgré nous. Je n'ai plus aucun rêve ni espoir. Sauf celui de revoir au moins une fois Renée. Elle me manque, et j'ai besoin de la sauver. Je dois sauver quelqu'un, et c'est elle. _(N/Eli : *souffle un bon coup*….dur dur ce moment…j'ai pas de drap à ma portée !)_

Je redresse les épaules et sors de la salle de bain.

Il est temps d'agir.

Je descends à pas de loups les escaliers, et suis soulagée de ne trouver personne dans l'entrée. J'atteins le bureau d'Alec, écoute à la porte puis entre. J'analyse l'espace, c'est-à-dire le bureau en bois massif central, les étagères derrière, et la fenêtre avec le rideau tiré. Un bon point par ici.

Je fais le tour et vais m'assoir devant l'ordinateur portable. Autour, il n'y a qu'un coupe-papier et un presse-livres. Les deux sont à l'effigie de la famille Volturi.

Très chaleureux tout ça !

L'ordinateur est ouvert et en veille, ce qui me facilite les choses. Je remue la souris, et tombe sur l'affichage sombre du bureau. Je scanne rapidement les différents dossiers qui y sont. Ils sont multiples, mais plutôt de l'ordre des œuvres de charités et déplacements officiels d'Alec et sa sœur. L'un d'eux, en revanche sort du lot. C'est un pictogramme en forme de cadenas, et en passant la souris dessus est demandé un mot de passe.

Je me force à ne pas paniquer. Mon cœur bat au rythme de l'aiguille de la grosse horloge au coin de la pièce.

Je sais ce qu'est ce code. Non seulement Alec n'est pas du genre à avoir des mots de passe, mais encore moins des compliqués. Et puis, ce n'était pas rare, depuis notre mariage, qu'il travaillait à mes côtés. Enfin, aux côtés de Bella.

_NON ! S'écrie-t-elle à mon idée._

_C'est notre seule chance, Bella._

_Je ne veux pas revivre ça en plus dans ma tête._

_Pour le moment c'est la mienne. Rectifié-je._

Je sens une partie en moi qui se recroqueville au fur et à mesure que j'ouvre les tiroirs de ma mémoire. Des tiroirs que Bella n'a pas voulu voir alors qu'elle se souvenait de mieux en mieux de son passé.

_Je préfère les sensations floues que les certitudes. Tente-t-elle de se justifier._

Je l'ignore et trouve enfin ce qui m'intéresse. Mes doigts se posent machinalement sur le clavier, mes yeux se ferment et je laisse le souvenir revenir à ma conscience. C'était peu avant que Bella ne cherche à s'échapper et à contacter les Ivanovich. Alec travaillait dans leur salon, et elle était passée derrière lui au moment où il entrait un mot de passe. Tel que je le connais, il n'est pas du genre à changer ses habitudes.

Je force les lettres à apparaître en clair dans mon esprit et quand j'ai déchiffré ce dont il s'agissait, je ricane.

S U L P I C I A V O L T U R I

Sulpicia Volturi est la défunte mère d'Alec et Jane. Je savais, enfin, Bella savait qu'il avait été choqué par sa mort brutale, peu après qu'Aro Volturi ne se soit intéressé de plus près à Renée.

_ C'est-il pas mignon ? Ironise Mary alors que j'entre les lettres.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Mais quand une ombre passe devant la fenêtre, je me rappelle de ma limite de temps. J'accélère, et entreprends l'ouverture de mon ancienne adresse mail. Celle que j'avais créée des années auparavant, et celle qui m'avait permise de contacter le FBI il y a deux ans pour leur demander leur protection. Je survole en même temps les différentes fenêtres qui s'ouvrent du dossier. Certaines sont codées, mais d'autres établissent un lien entre Alec, les Ivanovich et les trafics d'armes en direction du Pakistan et de l'Irak.

Mon estomac se tord à ce constat, mais je l'occulte et fais une copie aussi rapide que possible sur mon adresse mail. Cette fois, mon mail va comporter non plus une demande d'aide, mais une mine d'informations pour détruire ces deux réseaux importants. Je ne sais pas quand tout remontera à Booth, mais j'espère que cela se fera vite.

Une fois que j'ai bien confirmation de l'arrivée du message, j'en efface toutes preuves du disque dur et m'emploie à remettre l'ordinateur tel qu'il était.

Je remonte alors dans mon appartement. L'heure de déjeuner est finie et les premiers tours de garde aussi. Je croise Démétri et ne fais qu'un léger signe de tête pour le remercier.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre une opportunité, un cafouillage dans l'organisation si bien réglée de mon mari pour m'évanouir dans la nature, dire au revoir à Edward dignement, et me tirer une balle dans la tête.

Je me surprends même à réfléchir à l'arme que j'utiliserai.

**EDWARD POV**

Booth a raison.

Je sais que mon patron a raison, mais ça fait quand même mal.

J'enfile des vêtements propres et décontractés avant de redescendre affronter les regards de ma famille et de mes collègues. Et pour ça, il me faut de l'énergie. Une énergie que Booth a tenté d'insuffler en moi.

Et ça a réussi. Enfin, suffisamment du moins, pour que j'ai envie de poursuivre mon combat pour récupérer Bella.

Certes, je me sens anéanti de la savoir dans ce merdier sans nom, avec cet enfoiré de première, mais j'ai aussi la rage. Et je compte bien me servir de ça pour la sortir de là, pour vivre la vie que je souhaite.

« C'est le seul moyen pour que vous puissiez vivre « normalement » après » A-t-il dit.

Je vais me baser sur ça, sur cette nécessité d'affronter ces épreuves pour ensuite avoir ma récompense. Pour que Bella ait sa propre récompense: mon corps à sa merci entière. _(N/Eli : on ne peut qu'approuver et te soutenir Ed !)_

_ J'en doute fortement. Sinon le cadavre d'Ivanovich aurait été retrouvé, sans compter celui de Bella. S'il apprenait qu'elle l'a trahi alors qu'elle était « saine » d'esprit. Jamais il ne le lui aurait pardonné.

La voix de mon père me sort de mes pensées, et je m'arrête un instant dans l'escalier. Lui aussi, il a raison. Bella sait déjouer la surveillance et la méfiance des gens, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

On peut surmonter ça.

Une broutille. _(N/Eli : Fameuse broutille quand même ^^)_

Je croise le regard de mon patron en premier. Je lis ses interrogations, mais aussi sa confiance dans ses yeux. Je hoche la tête, je suis prêt.

Il sourit, et s'écarte, me signifiant qu'il y en a d'autres qui attendent mes réactions.

Je me tourne vers Sam, Emmett et Jasper.

_ Pardonnez-moi, les gars... J'ai...

_ Déconné ? Propose Emmett, avenant.

Je grimace, passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

_ Ouais. J'ai déconné.

_ Bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour nos femmes ? Renchérit Emmett en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

_ Ravi de te retrouver, Edward. Assure Sam.

Jasper ne parle pas, mais il me fait bien comprendre qu'il comprend.

Et puis, soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et laisse passer ma sœur, ma mère et Brennan, toutes trois chargées de sacs.

Une fois l'information montée à nos cerveaux, nous déglutissons tous aux perspectives qui se dessinent.

_ Repos, messieurs ! Se moque Alice en posant ses sacs.

_ C'est quoi tout ça ? Demande mon père, et je le soupçonne de vouloir se moquer de nous en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

_ Des petits quelques choses. Précise ma mère.

Booth fait un pas en arrière, imperceptible. Il a l'air de regretter d'avoir demandé à Alice de nous grimer à nouveau.

_ Allons-y ! Lance ma sœur comme un général de l'armée à ses troupes.

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la salle de bain à essayer différentes perruques et autres accessoires. Emmett fait le pitre, Jasper est sage comme une image, même moi pour tout dire. J'ai l'intime conviction que je vais voir Bella. Cela suffit à m'égayer.

Ensuite une fois prêt nous rejoignons une voiture que le FBI a mis à notre disposition. Booth et d'autres agents seront postés à l'extérieur. J'ai les mains moites.

_ Tout va bien se passer Edward. Me rassure Jazz.

_ Je sais, et de toute manière on doit avoir une petite conversation toi et moi.

_ Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas.

_ Tu ne vois pas ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu monter dans la chambre de ma sœur l'autre soir ? _(N/Eli : Ouch Jazz…attention tes fesses…)_

Son regard ne fait aucun doute.

_ Écoute Edward, tu peux me faire une tête au carré, ne pas être d'accord sur le fait que je couche avec ta sœur. Mais j'en ai rien à battre. Alice est quelqu'un de bien, j'ai des sentiments pour elle, et de toute manière, elle est têtue comme deux mules alors c'est pas la peine d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis. S'il faut j'irais même voir ton père.

Wow ! Jasper parle rarement autant. Je suis impressionné.

_ Ouais tapez-vous sur la gueule ça fait longtemps !

_ Ça y est tu as fini ? Je voulais simplement te faire comprendre que je suis au courant. J'en ai discuté avec Alice. Du moment qu'elle est heureuse, moi ça me convient.

_ Ô ! Ok. On est d'accord alors ? Demande-t-il surpris.

_ On est d'accord et puis entre nous je serais vraiment mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit non ?

_ Hey les mecs vous êtes franchement pas drôle. _(N/Eli : Emmett !)_

_ On sait Em !

Jasper et moi avons répondu en même temps.

_ On est arrivé.

_ Ouais Edward on y est. Confirme Jasper.

On installe nos oreillettes pour qu'elles soient les plus discrètes possible. J'arrange ma perruque brune, ainsi que mes lunettes. Les autres font de même et nous sortons du véhicule. On a rendez-vous avec un des agents du FBI chargé de la sécurité. Les instructions sont claires. On ne doit pas intervenir. Juste prendre contact avec Bella.

On se rend dans le sous-sol, au niveau de la cuisine. Les invités ne sont pas encore arrivés. Nous attendons que le show commence.

Nous nous mettons en place dans la salle en costume que je qualifie de pingouin quand les invités arrivent doucement. Mais d'après mon père, il est persuadé qu'Alec et Bella arriveront dans les bons derniers.

Je propose mon plateau rempli de verres de champagne aux gens.

Quand enfin elle arrive. Elle porte une robe courte, rouge bustier magnifique. Elle a des motifs de fleurs rouges et blanches en dentelles. Ses jambes sont magnifiques. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Mon père a raison, c'est sa chose. Son trophée. Alec l'expose comme une pièce rare. Des gens se précipitent vers eux. Un photographe les prend en photo.

Alec sert son bras, Bella se force à sourire. Je sais qu'elle a horreur d'être le centre d'intérêt. J'ai de la peine pour elle. Je n'ai qu'une envie. L'arracher à ce monstre !

Bella sert des mains. A un sourire pour chacun. Pourtant je vois dans ses yeux une immense tristesse. Un abime sans fond.

Ils s'avancent au milieu de la salle. J'espère simplement qu'il va la laisser un moment. Mais j'ai des doutes, vu la façon qu'il a de la tenir contre lui. Je hais ce type. J'ai l'impression que le temps où nous étions tous les deux à L'Anse remonte à des années. Je soupire.

_ Il se passe quoi ? Demande Emmett par l'oreillette.

_ Rien.

_ Ça va pas Ed ?

_ Mais si Jazz, ça va.

Je m'avance vers le couple.

_ Putain Ed ! Tu déconnes ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?

_ Je connais mon job Emmett. _(N/Eli : Ouais mais …quand même, je comprends le stress d'Emmett, moi !)_

Je suis face à mon pire ennemi. Ce serait tellement simple de dégainer et de le buter. Il ne m'a pas reconnu et Bella non plus. Il faut dire qu'elle ne regarde pas en ma direction. Elle a surtout l'air d'étudier la situation.

Alec n'a même pas un regard vers moi. Je ne suis rien pour lui, à part un serveur de merde. Il ne se rabaissera pas à jeter un œil. Il se sert un verre, je m'écarte, Bella me remercie. Mais sans poser un seul regard sur moi.

Une fois éloigné d'eux, l'oreillette hurle. C'est Booth.

_ Nan mais t'es complétement débile Cullen ou quoi ? S'il t'avait reconnu sombre abruti ?

Je parle dans ma manche.

_ Il est trop arrogant pour ça !

Je n'attends qu'une seule et unique chose, que cette espèce de pourriture lâche du lest à Bella.

Il a l'air en pleine discussion avec un homme d'affaire. Il s'excuse auprès de sa femme.

Bella lui glisse quelque chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesce. Elle se dirige vers les toilettes. L'occasion est trop belle. Mais il y a un hic. Son garde du corps. D'un coup elle stoppe sa marche et se retourne.

Elle échange des mots assez virulents à l'encontre de son garde du corps qui finit par s'éloigner, elle entre dans les toilettes pour dame. Où est la douce Bella ?

Je la suis, elle se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je ferme la porte à clef. Elle se retourne sur le qui-vive.

_ Si vous approchez, je vous bute ! Crache-t-elle.

_ Ça fait deux fois.

_ Deux fois ?

Elle semble m'étudier de près. Elle fronce les sourcils.

_ Ouais que tu me menaces.

J'ôte ma perruque et mes lunettes. Elle met les mains sur sa bouche, et se jette dans mes bras. J'éteins le récepteur de mon oreillette. _(N/Eli : Toujours pas de drap…vite ma boite de kleenex…que c'est bô)_

_ Ô mon dieu Edward ? S'exclame-t-elle de surprise. Ils ont dit...

_ Je sais.

_ Booth, la télé, ton enterrement...Bella croyait...

_ Il fallait qu'il me croie mort. Mais toi, je croyais que le médecin t'avait dit que j'allais m'en sortir.

Pourquoi « Bella croyait » ? Depuis quand elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne ? Elle se détache bien vite de moi. Ce qui est assez curieux.

_ Je ne l'ai pas cru. M'avoue-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas être là ! C'est dangereux. Il...va te buter !

Quand d'un coup je pense comprendre.

_ Isabelle ?

Elle baisse les yeux un instant. Mais sa fierté reprend vite le dessus. Elle me toise.

_ J'ai pris la place de Bella au moment où c'est devenu trop difficile pour elle. Personne ne s'en est aperçu. Y a bien Jane qui trouve que j'ai un peu trop d'assurance. Mais je m'en tape ! Je l'emmerde !

Ok si j'avais un doute là je ne l'ai plus. « Plus difficile », je n'ose même pas imaginer.

Je pose mes mains sur ses avant-bras.

_ Isabelle. Je dois parler à Bella.

_ Tu peux y aller. Elle t'entend.

_ S'il te plait. Je dois lui parler.

_ Laisse-le parler à Bella. Chuchote Mary. _(N/Eli : Deux contre toi Isabelle… !)_

Elle secoue la tête.

_ Ok, mais après je reprends sa place. C'est clair ?

_ Limpide. Accepté-je.

Je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Je n'ai aucune idée du processus. Mais j'espère que c'est rapide. D'un coup Bella se fige. Je la secoue légèrement. Elle papillonne des paupières comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

Elle se jette à nouveau dans mes bras. Mais me serre deux fois plus que tout à l'heure.

_ Tu es vivant. Souffle-t-elle.

_ Je le suis.

Mais déjà ses lèvres m'attirent, elle m'a trop manqué. Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Je l'aime et rien autour ne m'atteint à part elle. Elle fourrage mes cheveux avec force. Je gémis.

Nous sommes complètement haletants.

_ Je dois te dire Edward... Commence-t-elle en triturant ma veste.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je sais ce que veut Alec. Il veut frapper un grand coup dans le FBI ! Jane...veut...enfin ils veulent que je commence par tuer Tanya et ensuite...

Je me raidis.

_ Ok. On a combien de jours ?

_ Dix jours maxi. Après nous rentrons en Italie.

_ Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ?

Elle baisse la tête, je lui relève le menton.

_ Elle s'est mariée à Aro et a sombré dans la drogue et l'alcool. Démétri me l'a dit.

_ Démétri ? Le Démétri ?

_ Ouais, c'est dingue comme tu retiens seulement ce qui t'intéresse ! _(N/Eli : C'est fou ce que la jalousie donne une bonne mémoire^^)_

Merde ! J'ai le droit d'être jaloux !

_ Désolé. C'est horrible pour ta mère. Mais on va la sortir de là, et le plus important, on va te sortir de là. Je te le promets.

_ Ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir.

_ Bella pourquoi es-tu partie ?

_ Parce que j'avais peur qu'Alec retente quelque chose contre toi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut que cette histoire s'achève...

_ Pour qu'une autre commence. Terminé-je.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

_ Comment tu vas ? M'enquis-je.

_ Réellement, c'est dur. Vraiment dur. Mais je sais pourquoi je le fais. Isabelle veille.

Cette fois c'est elle qui prend possession de mes lèvres avec fougue. Mes mains commencent à se mouvoir sur elle. Caressant ses flancs. Ma queue devient dure comme du bois. Je la soulève et la dépose sur le lavabo.

Ma bouche commence à attaquer son cou, quand trois coups sont portés à la porte.

Merde ! _(N/Eli : j'allais le dire)_

**JASPER POV**

Je ne sais pas à quel plat je vais me le faire, mais Edward Cullen est mort !

C'est pas possible d'être aussi impulsif !

Je triture ma manche et le micro qui y est caché. Je sais qu'on va me demander un rapport de la situation, et je sais aussi que les foudres vont me tomber dessus. Comme toujours.

Ça ne loupe pas. L'oreillette grésille, et la voix de Booth retentit.

_ Il est passé où, bon sang ? !

_ Derrière Swan, monsieur. Répond Emmett à l'autre bout de la salle.

Très classe, Em. Même si je ne suis pas idiot, inconscients comme ils le sont, Bella et Edward sont sûrement en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes pour dames, sans penser aux conséquences sur elle et sur notre enquête.

Il sera possible qu'Edward pense avec autre chose que sa queue avec cette fille ?

Je soupire, un peu trop bruyamment, et le vieil homme à mes côtés me jette un regard étonné. Je l'ignore et vérifie les mouvements de Volturi et ses hommes.

J'en ai repéré trois, en plus du garde du corps que Bella a « gentiment » rabroué il y a quelques minutes. Ils sont répartis tout autour de leur chef, surveillant, l'air de rien, toutes les directions. Quant à lui, Alec Volturi passe de groupes en groupes, avec un sourire archi-faux et quelques mots qu'il ne pense pas.

_ J'ai pas vu la sœur. Annonce Emmett en revenant vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Idem.

_ Où est-elle alors ? S'agace Booth.

_ Une autre mission ce soir ? Proposé-je en remarquant les regards d'Alec dans la salle.

Chercherait-il déjà Bella ?

_ Les mouches sont rentrées. Annonce une voix dans l'oreillette et je réprime un fou rire.

Quel code ! Comme si, si on nous écoutait, on n'allait pas comprendre que les mouchards sont posés sur les voitures !

Booth grogne quelque chose, puis le silence radio est de retour.

Je repère nos hommes dans la salle. Ça les démange tous de bouger, et d'arrêter cette jolie brochette de terroristes. Mais nous avons nos ordres, et contrairement à d'autres, nous obéissons aux ordres donnés par nos supérieurs.

De fil en aiguille, à force de bouillir de rage contre Edward et ses idioties, mon esprit divague vers sa jumelle. Ce charmant lutin à piques qui m'électrise.

Elle est si pétillante de vie qu'on a du mal à se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle a vécu, et vit encore. Ses yeux intenses et son sourire espiègle reflètent un caractère fort, voire obstiné, mais son corps si frêle rappelle cette faiblesse, presque cette cassure au fond d'elle. Et inévitablement, cela répond à mes propres sentiments. Cette rupture après la perte de tous mes proches, mon besoin de protéger. Nous nous sommes trouvés Alice et moi, et nous sommes plus forts ensemble. Comme si nous nous soutenions et nous poussions vers le haut mutuellement.

Et en parlant de pousser en haut, Alice Cullen est décidément très douée dans l'amour, j'ai cru toucher les étoiles et ce monde inaccessible quand j'étais en elle. Une sensation d'être chez moi, où je devais être...

_ Si tu continues à sourire aussi bêtement, tu vas éclairer à toi seul la ville entière. Se moque Emmett à mes côtés.

Je cligne des yeux, comme si je revenais à la réalité, et je soupire à nouveau.

_ Imbécile. Grogné-je en cherchant Alec du regard.

**ALEC VOLTURI POV**

Tous ces abrutis !

J'ai un mal de crâne atroce depuis que j'ai passé ces portes. Que ne ferait-on pas pour pouvoir détruire ce pays ? !

Des hommes et des femmes se bousculent presque pour venir me voir, me serrer la main...Leur bienfaiteur.

Je ris sous cape. Mon sourire n'est que ma moquerie. Si faibles ces Américains. Si sûr de leur puissance.

_ Je vais me rafraîchir, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Souffle Isabella dans mon oreille.

Je renforce ma poigne sur sa taille. J'aime la marquer comme ma chose.

_ Vas-y.

Et tout cela, dans le plus simple sourire alors que l'homme en face de moi, si insignifiant, continue sa tirade sur les problèmes d'hygiène dans son quartier. Tout en discutant et disant compatir avec lui, je vois mes hommes se répartir leurs tâches dans la salle.

Je n'aime pourtant pas la vision d'Isabella qui refuse son garde du corps. Il faudrait que je pense à engager une femme armée pour la suivre jusque dans les toilettes. Aussi peu ragoûtant que cela soit à mes yeux, une femme armée est toujours plus apte à surveiller une femme telle que la mienne. Et puis, je pourrai en faire ma chose aussi. La faire agir à mes ordres seuls... _(N/Eli : Encore pire que ce que je pensais…beurk beurk…)_

Je sens les coins de mes lèvres se relever à cette simple idée. Mon interlocuteur semble s'offusquer et je me rends compte qu'il pense que je souris du malheur d'un jeune qu'il connait.

_ Pardon, mon cher ! Continuez ! Je ne fais que penser à tous ces jeunes que je peux aider.

Je serre sa main, soutiens son regard, et le tour est joué. Il sourit à son tour et se complait en flatteries. Je le laisse faire.

Au fond de la salle, je repère un homme qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Et dans mon métier, il faut savoir si ceux que l'on croise sont ennemis ou amis, et surtout si on les a déjà vus. Je cherche dans ma mémoire, et l'allure me ramène à la veille, à l'enterrement de ce bâtard d'agent du FBI. Je retiens mon sourire, salue une femme qui s'approche et enregistre la présence du FBI. Et ils ne feront rien. S'ils bougeaient, cela serait médiatisé et surtout catastrophique pour leur image et leur enquête sur moi. Ils ne découvriraient rien en m'arrêtant et ils le savent.

Je suis l'homme le plus intouchable au monde.

_ Votre femme est une jeune personne si exquise, Monsieur Volturi. Assure la femme devant moi.

_ Nous sommes d'accord. La remercié-je, un œil circulaire sur la pièce.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ? _(N/Eli : Pas bon ça…je le sens mal !_)

NOTE: Merci encore de nous suivre ! On fait au plus vite.

Bisous Caro et Spuffy


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Et oui, nous sommes toujours là ! En retard, mais présentes ! Et dieu sais qu'on fait ce qu'on peut, comme à chaque fois. Désolées de pas avoir mis de trailer, mais on n'a pas eu le temps, où on aurait été encore plus en retard.**

**Donc, découvrez comme cela le chapitre, et remerciez avec nous Eli pour son temps et ses supers commentaires. **

**Nous remercions aussi tous ceux qui nous laissent des reviews, qui nous ajoutent aussi en favoris.**

**Nous embrassons tous les Lémoniaques, vive le Lemon ! !**

**Bonne lecture, on vous retrouve en bas.**

15

EDWARD POV

_Cette fois c'est elle qui prend possession de mes lèvres avec fougue. Mes mains commencent à se mouvoir sur elle. Caressant ses flancs. Ma queue devient dure comme du bois. Je la soulève et la dépose sur le lavabo._

_Ma bouche commence à attaquer son cou, quand trois coups sont portés à la porte._

_Merde ! (N/Eli : j'allais le dire)_

Je m'arrête immédiatement et porte ma main à la bouche de Bella pour lui intimer de se taire. Je sens qu'elle retient sa respiration. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. J'ai déjà une main sur mon arme. J'attends que l'on tente d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Dîtes Mister et Mrs Smith, vous voudriez pas accélérer avant de vous faire choper ! ? Chuchote la voix de Jasper derrière la porte. _(N/Eli : Souffle enfin sa respiration qui était bloquée…)_

Je peux lire le soulagement sur le visage de Bella. Je suis un sombre crétin. Je risque de tout gâcher en restant avec elle. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à lutter contre mon envie d'être près d'elle. D'être en elle.

Je me détache quand même de ma douce. Elle baisse la tête. Confuse ?

_ Ne me rejette pas. J'ai tant besoin de toi. Souffle-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. _(N/Eli : Directement les conclusions extrêmes.)_

Je pose une main sur sa joue et essuie l'unique larme qui y perle. Elle recouvre ma main de la sienne. Son autre main s'accroche à ma cravate et m'attire vers elle.

Elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut. Ma bouche ne résiste pas longtemps à la sienne. Elles s'écrasent violemment l'une sur l'autre. Déjà je sens sa langue qui force le barrage de mes lèvres. La mienne rejoint la sienne. Elles s'abreuvent l'une et l'autre de ce besoin irréel d'être en communion parfaite.

Je voudrais effacer tout le reste.

Je grogne contre sa bouche au moment où Bella commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Je sais que je suis une fois de plus entrain de faire une connerie. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_ Bella. On...merde !

Ses doigts caressent mon torse à moitié dénudé. Puis elle fait glisser de mes épaules ma veste. Je bande comme un fou. Elle le sait.

Je ne reste pas inactif bien longtemps. Ma main droite s'enroule dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre fait glisser son string. Elle prend appuie sur ses pieds et soulève ses fesses pour qu'il puisse passer.

Mes doigts plongent immédiatement entre ses lèvres intimes. Sa chaleur m'avait manqué.

Ses mains à elle ne sont pas en reste. Bella s'emploie à ôter ma ceinture. Puis défait ma braguette. Sa main droite se loge dans mon boxer. Je lâche un râle de plaisir. Cette fille va me tuer ou nous faire tuer.

Mais j'm'en contre fou.

Elle commence doucement à me branler, mais là je n'ai qu'une envie qu'elle soit mienne. Reprendre possession d'elle entièrement un instant. Que ce moment ne soit qu'à nous.

Mon index entre dans sa petite chatte serrée, elle est bouillante. J'entre et sors d'elle avec rapidité. Mon majeur se joint à la danse. Bella colle son bassin à ma main, tandis qu'elle s'applique à me gratifier de la même torture.

_ Ô putain Edward ! J'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! Me supplie-t-elle.

Bella ôte sa main de ma queue.

Mon pantalon se retrouve sur mes chevilles. Elle baisse légèrement mon boxer.

Je passe un de mes bras sur ses reins et la rapproche du bord. Je guide mon sexe à son entrée et la pénètre d'un coup en étouffant son cri avec ma bouche.

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux. Mes coups de reins sont puissant, je suis au paradis. Nos lèvres ne se quittant pas un instant. Je suis proche de la libération. La chatte de Bella se resserre de plus en plus.

J'accélère encore plus. Ma partenaire enfonce ses ongles dans mes fesses. Bella s'arque-boute au moment de jouir. Je me répands en elle violemment. Nous retenons un hurlement de jouissance.

Je délaisse ses lèvres et pose mon front sur le sien. Le bruit de nos respirations erratiques inondent la pièce. J'aimerai m'enfuir avec elle. L'emmener loin de tout ce tumulte.

Nous restons un petit instant ainsi. Mais pas assez. Déjà j'aide Bella à se relever. Elle essuie les traces de notre forfait avec du papier toilette que je lui tends. Je m'en veux. Je l'ai mise en danger. Je me réajuste, elle aussi. Elle se recoiffe et raccorde son maquillage.

_ J'ai trouvé des infos dans le PC d'Alec. Je les ai transférés sur mon ancienne adresse mail. Donne-moi ta main. Il y a aussi le mot de passe.

Elle se retourne. C'est comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Je lui tends. Elle sort un crayon noir de son sac et l'écrit dessus. Comment fait-elle pour être plus professionnelle que moi ?

_ Ok. On a placé des mouchards sur la voiture de manière à vous suivre. Il faudrait que tu en possèdes un. Une manière de savoir où tu es. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit.

Elle me sourit timidement. Je sors un petit écrin de ma poche. C'est une chose minuscule. Elle écarquille les yeux.

_ Ça ?

_ Oui ça. Il est discret, totalement étanche, et très efficace. Mais il faut que tu l'aies tout le temps sur toi. Y-a-t-il une chose qu'il t'autorise à porter tout le temps ?

_ Mon alliance. Enfin celle qu'il a racheté quand je suis revenue.

Elle baisse la tête à nouveau.

Elle me tend son annulaire. Je lui retire cette bague qui scelle son destin. Signe pour moi de l'asservissement au Démon. Je sors le précieux mouchard de son emplacement avec une pince à épiler. Avec une autre je retire la protection du point de colle. Je le place sur la bague. Puis je lui remets au doigt.

_ Tu dois y aller maintenant.

_ Je sais Edward.

_ On ne te lâchera pas. Tu ne seras pas vraiment seule. Je ne serais jamais très loin. Je te le promets. Bella tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Je...

Elle pose son index sur mes lèvres.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais tenir le coup. Promis. Pour toi. Pour moi et...pour nous.

_ Vaut mieux. Je veux avoir une petite conversation avec toi sur la teneur de cette lettre.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Puis m'embrasse. Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue qu'elle caresse. Je suis à deux doigts de l'empêcher de partir. Mais je sais que c'est la seule solution pour que l'on puisse avoir un semblant d'avenir ensemble.

_ Surveille ma messagerie. Lance-t-elle.

_ Ta messagerie et tes arrières.

Avec un dernier sourire triste, elle passe la porte. J'ai la sensation que l'on m'arrache le cœur. J'ai l'impression de la jeter dans la fosse au lion. J'attends un instant, et sors à mon tour.

Je scanne la pièce. Je tombe sur le regard d'Emmett et de Jasper qui sont verts de rage. Mais j'm'en fous. Bella est retournée vers Alec. Il la tient férocement par la taille. Elle grimace. Ma main vient se coller contre mon arme dans ma veste.

Je sens un bras qui se pose sur chacune de mes épaules.

_ On s'arrache. Grogne Emmett.

Il m'éloigne d'elle. Je ne veux pas la laisser. Je n'ai pas le courage de l'abandonner. Mais on est déjà dehors et la pluie tombe à grande eau. Je suis trempé en moins d'une minute. Les éclairs fusent et l'orage gronde comme une réponse à ma colère silencieuse et amère.

_ Mais t'es malade ! Me hurle Jasper. _(N/Eli : Met-toi à sa place Jazz….)_

_ T'es dingue Eddy ! Confirme Emmett.

_ Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ! Si Volturi vous avait surpris ? Bordel de merde Edward ! Imagine s'il apprend ça. Elle risque de se faire buter, et toi aussi ! Et cette fois tu ne seras pas là pour assister à ton propre enterrement !

_ T'as vraiment déconné sur ce coup mon pote ! Assène Emmett

_ Rien à foutre ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

_ Bien sûr que si, mais ce type est barje ! Tu as agi comme un ado en manque bite ! Crache Jasper. _(N/Eli : Pas entièrement faux non plus !)_

Leurs discours me tapent sur le système.

_ J'en ai rien à battre de ce que vous pouvez penser ! J'ai fait mon job, j'ai appris des choses et j'ai deux fois plus envie de buter ce connard. Le reste n'est rien que de la connerie.

_ J'abandonne ! Grogne Jasper.

_ Ouais, fais donc ça. Rétorqué-je acide.

Merde !

Putain ! Deux cons. Ils ne comprennent pas. Je devais prendre le risque. Elle a le droit de savoir que je suis en vie.

Et cette garce de douleur me prend aux tripes. J'envoie promener tout le monde et rentre à la maison seul, à pied. Je me contre-fou de savoir ce qu'en pense mon patron. S'il veut ma dém' il l'aura demain sur son bureau.

**BELLA POV**

Je rejoins mon mari.

_ Où étais-tu ? Rage Alec.

Ses yeux me scrutent, m'analysent.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair tellement il me sert la taille.

_ Aux toilettes. Je me rafraichissais. Répondé-je en tentant d'être la plus sincère possible.

Il plonge son nez dans mes cheveux. Il inspire fortement. Je ferme un instant les yeux. Je prie pour que rien ne me trahisse. Je garde mon calme, mais à l'intérieur de moi couve un feu qui me dévore. Sentir son odeur si proche de la mienne me donne la nausée. Son haleine fétide me renverse le cœur. _(N/Eli : Surtout après avoir pu sentir Edward…mmmm)_

Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai au monde pour être dans les bras d'Edward et tuer ce porc qui me blesse aussi physiquement que moralement.

Je sens que je défaille. Mon esprit a du mal à lutter contre mon envie de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Mes mains commencent à trembler. J'ai la sensation d'étouffer.

Je résiste tant bien que mal.

_ On va rentrer Isabella. J'ai encore du travail. Son ton est laconique.

J'acquiesce et lui fais mon plus beau sourire faux. Il m'entraine avec lui. On serre quelques mains et tombe devant le directeur de l'hôpital des enfants.

_ Mme Volturi se fut un plaisir.

_ Pour moi aussi.

_ Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un mari si généreux. Il va rendre heureux des centaines d'enfants.

_ Beaucoup de chance. Abondé-je dans son sens.

La chance mon cul ! Ce type est un monstre de sadisme et de violence. Mais la façade qu'il s'est construite le fait passer pour un ange. Il me dégoûte.

_ Votre épouse est vraiment charmante.

_ Je sais. Dit Alec comme une évidence.

Je ne suis qu'un trophée de plus. Il m'expose. Me montre.

Nous quittons la soirée. Je rentre avec lui dans la voiture. Il me force à le regarder en tournant mon menton avec ses doigts. Puis il me gifle violemment. Je porte ma main à ma joue meurtrie.

_ Ne me laisse plus jamais aussi longtemps tout seul. C'est clair ?

_ Oui Alec. Couiné-je.

_ Et si j'ordonne que tu aies un garde du corps, tu n'as pas à le congédier.

Sa voix est si calme. Elle me terrorise.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les retiens. Je refuse de lui donner cette satisfaction.

_Si tu savais connard c'que j'ai fait dans les toilettes ! Bastardo !_

_ T'as compris ! ?

_ Oui Alec.

Je suis une gentille femme soumise.

Il sourit plein de fierté. Je suis sûre que cette situation le fait bander.

_ Je dois m'absenter cette nuit. Jane vient avec moi, une bonne partie des gardes du corps aussi. Mais Démétri restera avec toi. On ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _(N/Eli : Quelle prévenance, con***d…oups, je me laisse emporter)_

Je réponds par l'affirmative avec ma tête.

_ Molto bene.

La voiture file à vive allure dans les rues de la ville. Il me ramène dans ma tour d'ivoire. J'ai l'impression que le peu d'espoir que m'avait insufflé Edward s'est envolé en fumée.

Démétri croise mon regard. Je sais qu'il a du voir la marque sur ma joue. Je sens la chaleur s'en dégager. Je suis persuadée que demain j'aurai une marque.

Alec m'accompagne dans ma chambre. Il va dans la salle de bain. Il me fait couler un bain. J'espère qu'il ne tentera rien maintenant car je sais une chose c'est qu'Alec se rendra tout de suite compte que j'ai eu une relation sexuelle.

_ Déshabille toi ! Lave-toi puis couche toi !

Je m'exécute docilement. Je me dévêts, et entre dans le bain sous le regard approbateur d'Alec. Il sort de la salle de bain. J'entends les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrir. Il se change et revient dans la salle de bain. Il empoigne mes cheveux et pose ses lèvres durement sur les miennes. Ses dents entament même ma peau.

Il aime me faire mal. J'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. Le sang. Il suçote ma blessure et se lèche les lèvres. Ce type me dégoûte.

_ A tout à l'heure. Grogne t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il relâche la pression sur mes cheveux et se barre. Une fois que j'entends la porte de la chambre se fermer je ne peux empêcher un soupir de soulagement de sortir.

La situation devient vraiment de plus en plus dur à supporter. Je me demande comment sortir indemne de cette histoire.

Je me lave avec application. Mon esprit divague sur Edward. Il est en vie. Je repense à la douceur de ses mains sur moi, à sa tendresse. A l'amour que je peux lire dans ses yeux. Cela me réconforte autant que ça me fait mal. Je peux sentir certaines meurtrissures sur mon corps et je remercie le ciel qu'Edward ne s'en soit pas aperçu.

Mon bain ne s'éternise pas plus. Je sors de l'eau, me sèche et enfile un petit carré de tissu qu'on appelle nuisette. Il y a la marque de ses doigts sur ma joue boursoufflée. Je promets que je le tuerai moi-même.

Je prends mon traitement, et me couche dans ce lit que j'exècre. Je suis épuisée moralement et physiquement. Le sommeil m'assomme et je m'endors rapidement.

Mes songes me portent vers mon enfer. Empli de haine, de violence, de sang et de morts. J'ai la sensation qu'une menace plane au-dessus de moi. Même dans mes rêves mon esprit ne me laisse pas tranquille. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup.

Je crois avoir une hallucination quand je vois un visage se dessiner devant mes yeux. Mais c'est surtout le flingue qui attire mon attention.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes. Mes yeux se forcent à tenter de regarder la personne qui tient l'arme et là je suis stupéfaite. La lune reflète le visage de mon agresseur. Je le reconnais, même si je n'ai fait que la croiser : Denali.

Je déglutis. Elle pose son arme sur mon front. Je garde mon calme et je m'assoie dans le lit. Son flingue toujours enfoncé dans ma boite crânienne. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'ai peur.

Elle affiche un sourire sadique.

_ Isabella. J'étais impatiente de faire réellement ta connaissance.

_ Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu le faire au siège du FBI. La provoqué-je.

_ Bah voyons. Ils veulent ma peau et tout est de ta faute.

_ De ma faute ? Tu es la seule responsable de tes actes !

_ C'est toi qui as foutu la merde ! Si t'avais pas couché avec Edward. Si ta mémoire avait attendu pour revenir. Tu s'rais crevée à l'heure qu'il est ! Quant à moi je s'rais dans ce lit à ta place.

Cette fille est folle ! _(N/Eli : complètement même)_

_ Tu veux ma place dans ce lit. Je me lève, le canon toujours posé sur mon front. Prends là ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu !

_ Tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme Alec.

_ Putain Tanya ! Il s'est servi de toi pour avoir ses infos ! Ouvre les yeux !

Le flingue s'enfonce plus fort dans ma peau. Elle tremble de rage.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et quant je lui ai appris que tu couchais avec Edward. Il a dit qu'il te tuerait ! _(N/Eli : Pauvre cloche, va)_

_ Premièrement Alec n'aime personne à part lui-même. Il aime par dessus tout manipuler les gens. Tu t'es fait avoir et il t'a jeté une fois qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de toi ! La preuve je suis dans son lit et tu es en cavale. Seule.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurle-t-elle hystérique. Il m'a cachée, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher !

_ Alors il t'a annoncé que nous rentrons en Italie dans moins de dix jours ?

La stupéfaction se lit sur son visage. Bien sûr que non. Il ne lui a pas dit. Il s'en tape de savoir ce qui va lui arriver. Je pense que de toute façon il était prévu dès le début qu'il s'en débarrasserait.

Alec ne s'encombre pas de chose aussi futile qu'une vie humaine.

_ Il me l'aurait dit ! Il m'a baisé comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. Même Edward !

Cette fille est tarée ! Alec et Edward ne sont pas comparables !

_ Ouais il t'a baisée dans tous les sens du terme !

Elle me donne un coup de crosse de rage sur ma pommette droite. Je m'effondre au sol. Le sang coule. Je porte ma main à mon visage.

_ C'est moi qui t'ai baisé, toi, Cullen, le FBI !

_ Tu as tout perdu Tanya. Grimacé-je de douleur. Ton boulot, tes amis, ta vie pour un mec qui est incapable d'avoir le moindre sentiment.

Elle m'empoigne les cheveux et les tire.

_ Tu n'es qu'une petite salope. Cullen en avait après ton cul, voilà tout.

_ Non c'est nous qui en avions après son cul. Déclare Isabelle qui s'exprime à ma place. On l'a assommé, on l'a attaché au lit. On l'a baisé. Et tu sais quoi...ça lui a tellement plus qu'il a remis ça juste après ! Il m'a annoncé que c'était ses plus belles parties de baise. On l'a fait partout dès qu'on pouvait. Dans toutes les positions. Tu ne devais pas être un si bon coup que ça. En rajoute Isabelle pleine d'arrogance.

_ Tu n'étais qu'une chatte comme les autres ! Tu te fais des films !

_ Moins que toi avec Alec !

Elle jette sa main en l'air comme si elle cherchait à faire envoler des mouches.

_ Peu importe. Tu vas crever et...

_ Et quoi ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'Alec va ouvrir les yeux et ses bras en disant « viens ma poule j'me suis trompée » ? Nan mais tu rêves ? Il te tuera si tu te débarrasses de moi.

_ Il n'en saura rien. Je serai là pour le consoler. Ça prendra du temps mais...

_ T'es encore plus folle que moi !

Elle y croyait vraiment.

_ Je vais faire croire à une exécution. Il pensera que ça vient des Ivanovich ! A genoux !

Je ne bouge pas. Elle me tire les cheveux et me place. Le canon de l'arme sur la nuque.

Je peux l'imaginer entrain de sourire. Je suis au pied de la table de nuit. Je n'ai que très peu de temps. Le bruit m'indique que le balle est dans le chargeur. En un quart de seconde ma main se tend vers la table de nuit. J'attrape le tiroir et en un temps record je tire dessus, l'arrache, me retourne et lui en colle un coup sur la gueule. _(N/Eli : Bravo Bella…ou Isabelle…ou, bref )_

Elle vacille, j'en profite pour me redresser et coller un coup de pied dans la main où elle tient son arme. Le flingue s'envole dans la pièce.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et j'enchaine les coups de pieds et les coups de poings. Mais elle reprend très vite ses esprits et me rend coup pour coup. Je serre les dents. J'entends qu'on tambourine à la porte.

_ Madame Volturi ! Crie une voix que je connais. Bella ? La porte est fermée ! Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

_ Presque rien Démétri ! L'ex maîtresse de mon mari veut me tuer !

La porte est verrouillée. Vu son épaisseur Démétri n'arrivera jamais à temps pour intervenir.

_ Ouvrez-moi ! Scande-t-il.

Denali profite de mon inattention et me colle au mur en me tenant par la gorge.

_ Déso-lée...moi...un peu occupée. Tentai-je d'articuler.

Je relève mon genou et lui en colle un coup dans l'estomac. Elle me lâche, se tient le ventre tendis que je masse mon cou douloureux. Je tousse.

Je dois recouvrir mes esprits et vite. Je cherche l'arme des yeux. Quand enfin je la trouve je vois que mon ennemie a la même idée. Je me jette dessus, elle fait la même chose. Nos corps s'entrechoquent. J'arrive à la basculer, et suis à califourchon sur elle. Je martelle son visage de droites. Je crois que son nez est cassé. Ensuite j'attrape sa tête et lui frappe plusieurs fois au sol.

Je ressens une violente douleur dans mon flanc droit. Je baisse les yeux et m'aperçois qu'elle m'a poignardé.

Les coups redoublent de violence à la porte. Démétri s'inquiète. Des bruits sourds emplissent la pièce.

J'ôte le couteau dans un hurlement sinistre. Je grince des dents. Denali s'est extraite de dessous moi. Elle veut récupérer l'arme. Je me jette sur elle.

_ Tu vas crever salope ! Hurle-t-elle.

_ A toi l'honneur pétasse.

On se dispute le flingue, je me retrouve sous elle. Nos mains sont sur l'arme. J'arrive à la faire pivoter. Il y a une détonation. Je ferme les yeux. Le sang coule sur moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Mais Denali s'agenouille et au moment où elle va pour me poignarder à nouveau. Je lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux.

Elle n'a pas été assez rapide. Son corps s'effondre contre le mien. C'est dégueulasse. Une partie de sa tête a carrément explosé. _(N/Eli : Waw…j'en ai des frissons)_

Je repousse le corps loin de moi, et me lève difficilement. En fait je rampe jusqu'à la porte. M'agenouille et l'ouvre. Puis retombe lourdement.

Démétri entre l'arme au poing, il allume la lumière et va voir Denali pour s'assurer qu'elle ne peut plus rien tenter. Moi je plisse les yeux, je dois m'habituer à la clarté nouvelle.

_Ouais on sait jamais les blondes ont rarement besoin de leur cerveau. Plaisante Isabelle dans ma tête._

_ Comme si c'était le moment. Marmoné-je.

_ Mme Volturi. Panique Démétri. Vous êtes blessée. Constate-t-il. Laissez-moi voir. J'ai prévenu votre époux. Il devrait arriver. Je suis désolé. La porte est blindée et je...

_ Je suis en vie. Couiné-je. Y a pas de mal.

_Pas de mal ? Pas de mal ? Et le trou dans ta peau, c'est quoi ? Crie Mary dans ma tête._

_ Vous perdez beaucoup de sang. On a été trahi. On nous a glissés des somnifères dans le café. C'est pour ça qu'elle a pu entrer sans encombre.

_ COSA STE SUCCEDENDO* ! (*que ce passe-t-il ?)

_ C'est Denali Patron. Explique Démétri.

_ Come Denali* ? (*comment Denali ?)

_ Iei è venuto a uccidere tua moglie* (*Elle est venue pour tuer ta femme !)

_ Et c'est toi qui as fait ça Bella. Crache Jane en regardant le cadavre.

Je ne l'avais même pas vu entrer. Elle retourne la morte d'un coup de pied.

_ Cette pute n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! Crache Alec. Il te faut un médecin, et on repart pour l'Italie dès demain soir. Le temps de se débarrasser convenablement du cadavre. Bougez moi ça ! Hurla t-il. ORA* ! (*maintenant).

Tout le monde s'exécute. Alec me porte jusqu'à ce que je suppose être la chambre d'ami.

_ Démétri, fait nettoyer la chambre. Trouve moi cet enfoiré de cuisinier qui vous a drogué et amène le moi. Je vais appeler le Doc. Jane prépare notre départ.

_ Déjà ? Mais...

_ Stai zitto Jane ! Non ragionate ! (Tais-toi Jane ! Ne discute pas !)

Il m'ôte ma nuisette et regarde. Il grimace.

_ Cette salope a de la chance d'être déjà morte !

_ Elle voulait simplement ma place dans ton lit. Lui expliqué-je.

Je crois lire une pointe de regret dans son regard. Juste un quart de seconde.

_ Je devais l'utiliser pour avoir des infos sur toi. Se justifie-t-il.

_ Je sais.

La douleur est de plus en plus forte et le sang continue de couler malgré la pression d'Alec dessus.

Mes yeux se ferment et le noir doucement m'envahit

_Bella, il est temps que je reprenne ta place. Souffle Isabelle dans mon esprit.(N/Eli : C'est quand même pratique ce truc….)_

Elle a raison. Je le sais. Elle est la plus forte. Elle peut nous sortir de là. Mon esprit s'envole.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mon corps me fait affreusement mal.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je fais un rapide bilan. Mes bras et mes jambes ont l'air de fonctionner, au moins si j'ai besoin de courir, ça ne m'arrêtera pas. En revanche, j'ai du mal à respirer. J'essaie de prendre une grande inspiration, et c'est encore pire.

_ Aah !

_ Ne bougez pas, madame Volturi, vous risquez de défaire vos points de suture. Me conseille une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

Je fronce les sourcils, et cette fois c'est ma pommette qui me fait mal.

_Où est-ce qu'on est pas blessée ? Se plaint Mary.(N/Eli : Elle, c'est la douillette de service)_

_J'en sais fichtrement rien, mais ça fait un mal de chien !_

J'ouvre les yeux, et croise un regard marron, sur une peau pâle. Le médecin sans doute.

_ Elle revient à elle, monsieur.

Sa lampe m'éblouit une seconde de trop, et je tourne la tête.

_ Ne bouge pas, Isabella.

_Il est toujours en vie, celui-là ?_

_ J'ai mal.

_ Je peux vous redonner quelque chose...Commence le médecin, mais Alec l'arrête.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois droguée. Tu aurais trop l'effet du décalage horaire.

Je le regarde comme s'il avait un troisième œil.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réussi à nous tuer cette pétasse blonde ? ! renchérit Mary._

Mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, et je referme mes paupières. Je ne veux pas le voir. Il a suffisamment de pouvoirs sur moi comme ça. J'aime autant dormir et oublier encore un peu que je suis ici.

_ Nous prenons l'avion dans deux heures. Qu'elle soit prête. Annonce-t-il en s'éloignant.

_ Monsieur, elle ne sera pas en état de voyager...Votre femme se tiendra aussi droite que vous et moi, monsieur.

Je grimace, Alec a un pouvoir de persuasion hors du commun.

**EDWARD POV**

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai eu son odeur sur moi depuis hier soir, et je n'ai aucune envie de la retirer.

Bella m'a tellement manqué que ça m'en fait mal.

De rage, j'accélère ma course. Je suis en plein jogging depuis l'aube, mon t-shirt colle à ma peau, mon cœur commence à faire des bonds dans ma poitrine, se plaignant du rythme que je lui donne.

Mais il faut bien que je m'occupe. Que je brûle cette haine en moi, avant de retourner au boulot. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, j'ai pris mon pied, certes, mais j'ai mis nos vies à tous en danger. _(N/Eli : Ouais, mais ça en valait la peine^^) _Et celle de Bella en premier. Et les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses, Booth peut m'enlever l'affaire, et m'assigner à domicile. En soi, je ne l'écouterais pas, si c'était le cas, mais j'aurais les boules d'avoir à me cacher encore de mes collègues.

Je fais demi-tour vers la maison, ralentissant au fur et à mesure ma vitesse. Quand j'arrive devant la porte, Jasper et Alice descendent le perron.

_ Salut vous deux. Souris-je.

_ Tu es tout dégueulasse, Edward ! Râle Alice en pointant la sueur sur mon front.

_ Je vais me laver, rassure-toi.

Je me tourne vers mon ami et collègue. Il est encore en colère. Ça se comprend.

_ Tu nous laisses une seconde, Lily ?

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ S'il te plait. Je te rejoins, tout de suite. Intervient Jasper, ce qui me rassure.

Il ne m'en veut pas au point de m'éviter.

_ Dépêche-toi ! On aura pas beaucoup de temps, sinon.

Elle pose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et me lance un sourire de défi. Je lève les yeux au ciel, changeant tout de même de jambe d'appui. Quoi ? Voir ma sœur emballer mon ami n'a jamais été dans mes priorités !

Nous la regardons avancer dans la cour, jusqu'au couvert des arbres.

_ Pas la peine que je te dise que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par ta faute, t'es un homme mort. Tenté-je d'alléger l'atmosphère surchargé.

_ Je tiens encore à la vie, malgré tes conneries. Alors, ça devrait le faire, évite moi le speech du grand frère. Son ton est aussi léger que possible.

_ J'ai fait le con, Jazz, je sais. Mais c'était notre seule chance d'avoir des info concrètes et rapidement. Me défendé-je.

_ Et il vous a fallu tant de temps que ça ? Je vois la lueur moqueuse dans son regard.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

_ Chacun prend son réconfort où il peut.

_ Mec, c'était vraiment dangereux. Pour toi, mais pour elle surtout. Imagine qu'il s'en rende compte !

_ J'ai pas laissé de traces.

_ Vieux, il y a toujours des traces.

_ Elle m'a trop manqué, Jazz. J'ai...Je me suis emballé.

_ On a tous nos tentations, il faut croire.

_ Ouais.

_ Et ces info, c'est du béton ?

Il ouvre la porte de la maison, et je vais tout de suite faire du café. Tout le monde est encore à l'étage.

_ Et bien, plus ou moins. Bella a eu accès à son ancienne adresse de messagerie. Celle qu'elle a utilisé il y a deux ans pour contacter le FBI. Normalement, elle nous a joints une série de dossier sur les affaires en route.

_ Parfait. Et tu sais comment on les récupère ?

Je souris devant son enthousiasme. Pour une fois, on ne va pas passer pour des incompétents devant les patrons. Je me retourne et lui montre le papier sur lequel j'ai recopié le mot de passe que Bella m'a donné.

_ C'est quoi ce mot de passe ?

_ Je crois qu'il s'agit du dossier qu'elle a envoyé. Des documents cryptés.

_ Voyons ça maintenant, alors.

Déjà, il se lève, une tasse de café dans la main.

_ Je monte prendre une douche.

Il me fait un signe de la main, déjà concentré sur les touches de son ordinateur pour accéder aux documents en question.

Je monte en quatrième vitesse, attrape chemise et jean avant de filer sous l'eau. Les jets chauds décontractent un minimum mes muscles, mais je sens toujours la tension dans mon corps. Je ferme les yeux, et tente d'oublier un instant ce qui m'entoure, mes craintes.

Les mains appuyées aux parois, je m'abandonne aux bienfaits de la chaleur. J'arrive presque à imaginer les mains de Bella autour de moi, son souffle contre mon oreille, son regard quand je suis en elle. Mon souffle se fait plus désordonné, une boule se forme dans ma gorge, mes cheveux se dressent dans ma nuque.

Je rouvre rapidement les yeux, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui tord mes tripes. J'écoute alentour, je n'entends rien. J'ai pourtant l'impression d'être oppressé, acculé.

Je me sèche et descends au salon en deux temps trois mouvements.

Jasper a l'air désespéré, Emmett entre dans la maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous nous figeons côte à côte.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jazz ?

_ Booth vient de me communiquer un mail qui a été reçu par le FBI il y a quelques heures.

_ Et c'est pas une bonne chose ? J'avance dans la pièce.

_ Un mail ? Débarque Emmett.

_ Il y a aussi le mémo du jour.

Jasper tourne l'écran de son ordi vers nous. Il y a un numéro de vol, des noms, et une destination.

_ L'Italie ? ! M'écrié-je.

_ Il paraît que c'est à la mode l'Italie en ce moment. Déconne Emmett.

Jasper et moi lui lançons un regard noir. Il hausse les épaules.

_ Bah arrêtez donc de paniquer ! Il suffit de les prendre à la douane.

_ Impossible, Volturi a une protection diplomatique.

J'aplatis ma main sur le bureau.

_ Bon sang ! Mais ils ne peuvent pas nous échapper comme ça !

_ Il nous faut un peu de temps, Edward. On retourne voir Booth, il faut qu'il prévienne Interpol, on va bosser avec eux. Ensuite on monte un dossier et des preuves en béton, et on récupère tout ce bon monde sur leurs terres mêmes. _(N/Eli : On part tous en vacances…)_

J'ouvre la bouche, j'aurais une ou deux choses à rectifier dans son super plan. Mais, nous devons faire ça dans les règles, ou rien ne tiendra devant les juges et on aura perdu. J'aurai perdu Bella. J'acquiesce à son plan.

_ Cette fois on le tient. Assure Emmett en ouvrant déjà la porte.

Nous enfilons nos vestes, vérifions nos armes, et nous quittons la maison familiale pour le bureau du FBI.

On est suffisamment passé pour des cons, à nous de reprendre les rênes.

**BELLA POV**

La température sur le tarmac est étouffante.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, je n'y vois rien sur le chemin que nous empruntons jusqu'à la voiture. Je ne fais que suivre l'ombre imposante d'Alec.

_ Benvenutti a casa*. Annoncent les employés au fur et à mesure que nous leur passons devant.(*Bienvenus chez vous).

Alec les ignore comme de la merde, alors que Jane les observe avec attention, en particulier les hommes. Elle en déshabille certains du regard.

Une fois à la voiture, Alec me prend le bras pour me faire asseoir en première. Ses doigts s'y enfoncent avec plaisir, je ne les sens presque pas, tellement mon corps est endolori. J'ai essayé de dormir pendant le vol, mais Alec m'en a empêché. Il a sans cesse attiré mon attention sur telle ou telle chose. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau. Ma respiration est courte dû à la douleur dans ma poitrine. J'essaie pourtant d'avoir conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. On ne sait jamais, que je sois menacée maintenant qu'ils ont réussi à me ramener ici, hors de la coupe du FBI.

La route est longue encore jusqu'à ce que les locaux appellent Voltera, les terres des Volturi. Je pose ma tête sur le dossier du siège, mon regard erre sur les paysages. Contrairement à Alec, Jane ou même Démétri, je n'ai pas l'impression de revenir chez moi. Ma maison a longtemps été Forks, mais depuis peu, ce sont les bras d'Edward, malgré ce que je peux faire pour paraître moins attachée à lui que ne le sont Bella ou Mary. Je souris en me souvenant de ses dernières paroles, il y a maintenant deux jours « Je veux avoir une petite conversation avec toi sur la teneur de cette lettre. ».

L'ambiance change à ce moment-là dans la voiture, et je reconnais le quartier général des Volturi. Une vieille forteresse qu'ils ont spolié à je ne sais plus qui depuis plusieurs décennies. Un sentiment de panique et d'étouffement me prend à la gorge. Je bloque mon regard sur l'horizon, refusant qu'ils voient combien je me sens prise au piège. Dès le moment où j'aurai franchi ces murs, rien ne pourra plus m'aider que moi-même. Je ne pourrai plus compter sur le FBI et sa légère surveillance.

Quand le chauffeur arrête le moteur, Démétri sort de la voiture et ouvre la portière de Jane. Alec attend son tour et me traine à sa suite sans un mot.

Debout près de la voiture, je vacille, j'ai la nausée. Malgré moi, la peur emplit mon corps.

_ Va dans ta chambre. Ordonne Alec en me poussant dans le bas des reins vers mon garde du corps.

Je ne tombe pas, mais c'est de justesse.

Je fais un pas après l'autre, suivant l'homme et Démétri dans les dédales des couloirs. Nous traversons le grand hall, nos pas résonnent dans ma tête. Comme les pas qui me rapprochent de ma sentence finale.

Je déglutis lorsque la porte qui ouvre sur les étages se referme derrière moi. Je me souviens de chaque détail de ce château, et quelque part, cela me rassure. Je pourrai m'enfuir plus facilement, si besoin, et si j'en ai la possibilité.

_ Tout est absolument comme vous l'aviez laissé. M'annonce une femme de chambre.

Et en effet, le lit est toujours à sa place à gauche, recouvert d'un édredon filé d'or. Les rideaux volent à la fenêtre dont les volets sont fermés pour garantir de la chaleur. Et par terre, le carrelage précieux nous reflète.

_ Julio reste à la porte. Explique Démétri en ressortant déjà.

Je me retourne vers lui, je sais qu'il lit mes angoisses. Son regard étudie mon visage, et les marques cachées par le maquillage. Il m'interroge du regard sur mon état. Comment lui dire que je ne sais pas comment m'échapper ? Et que finalement, je suis paralysée par la peur.

Il hoche la tête, comme s'il avait compris, puis referme la porte.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.

Je suis parcourue de spasmes de douleur, et d'angoisses. Je serre mes bras autour de moi, et tombe contre le mur. Je remonte mes genoux vers mon menton, je pleure en silence. Je pleure la sécurité que j'avais, je pleure les risques que j'ai pris, et que je cours encore. Je pleure ma mère, et mon père. Je pleure aussi mon amour et mes amies.

Je pleure la force que j'ai perdu pendant ce combat contre Tanya.

Je pleure cette vie que l'on m'a volée. _(N/Eli : Et moi, je suis comme elle…Où est ma boite de kleenex ?)_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré, mais déjà, la nuit apparaît derrière les volets et l'air se fait plus respirable. Je grimace en sentant toutes mes courbatures, et je me relève, une main appuyée au mur.

J'essuie mes joues et file à la salle de bain pour me prendre une douche. J'enlève un à un mes vêtements, comptabilisant mes bleus. Au visage, sur les épaules et dans le cou, autant que sur mon buste et sur ma cuisse gauche. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en montant dans la baignoire, et en laissant l'eau couler sur mon corps. J'en ai encore pour un moment à porter ces marques.

_ Isabella ! Appelle Alec en entrant sans invitation dans la pièce.

Il s'arrête un instant devant moi. Au début, il sourit, puis il réalise mon état et je vois ses yeux foncer. Finalement, Tanya a eu une mort trop douce, et j'aurais dû la laisser à Alec. J'aurais été vengée, et dix fois plus.

_ Tout le monde a hâte de te revoir. Habille-toi vite.

_ Oui, Alec.

Ma voix tremble encore, j'espère qu'il ne mettra pas ça sur le compte de la peur.

Ses yeux glissent une fois de plus sur moi, puis il sort sans un mot.

Je rejoins la chambre à mon tour, pour trouver une robe jaune accrochée aux montants du lit. Je l'enfile rapidement. Elle tombe sur mes genoux, et drape mes formes à la perfection. Ses bretelles sont fines, comme si la robe tenait seule sur moi.

La femme de chambre entre à ce moment-là, et m'aide à coiffer mes cheveux en un chignon relâché, quelques mèches tombant sur mon visage. Les escarpins sont accordés.

_ Qu'est-ce que … ? L'interrompé-je quand elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je croise son regard dans le miroir, et je serre ses poignets avec force. Elle grimace, et s'apprête à me répondre quand je vois le pendentif qu'elle veut attacher.

_ Oh !

Je la libère, elle attache le collier aux insignes légèrement marqués des Volturi. S'assemblent les boucles d'oreilles, et je suis fin prête.

La femme s'éloigne, un regard suspicieux sur moi. Je soupire, et redresse les épaules. J'inspire une goulée d'air pour me donner du courage, puis je descends.

Les escaliers sont en marbre, les portraits des générations précédentes de Volturi ornent les murs. J'ai la sensation de sentir leurs regards sur moi, presque comme s'ils lisaient en moi. Alec est en bas des marches, il m'attend, inspectant ma démarche, et ma tenue. Il me tend une main dure.

_ Tu as mis la parure. Remarque-t-il, d'un ton autoritaire.

_ Oui, merci. Lui souris-je, fausse.

_ Souris mieux que ça, Isabella. Mes oncles et mon père sont à l'affût d'une erreur de ta part. Me prévient-il en serrant ses doigts à m'en faire mal.

_Qu'ils ne s'habituent pas trop quand même ! On a autre chose à faire ! S'exclame Mary_ .

Je me mords la langue pour lui éviter de parler à haute voix. Je suis Alec jusqu'à la salle de bal, ou ce qui y ressemble le plus.

_ Isabella ! Applaudit Aro quand nous passons la porte.

Je m'arrête, secouée par cette apparence si avenante. Alec serre encore plus ses doigts autour de ma main, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me la briser. Je retiens un cri de douleur, et me penche légèrement devant son père.

_ Il était temps que tu rentres à la maison, ma petite Isabella. Tu nous as tellement manqués !

Il se penche pour prendre ma main libre dans la sienne. Je retiens mon souffle, il me fait ce qui ressemble à un baise-main, puis se tourne vers sa fille. Je m'empêche d'essuyer ma main sur ma robe.

_ Jane ! Toujours aussi magnifique ma fille. Qu'as-tu de nouveaux à nous dire ?

Il l'entraîne à sa suite vers ses frères, le long des grandes fenêtres.

Alors, je m'attarde sur les frères Volturi.

Marcus est tourné vers l'extérieur, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce que dit sa nièce. Au contraire, Caïus observe la salle entière, ses yeux scrutent tous les endroits, toutes les attitudes. Je sens son regard m'étudier, presque me déshabiller aussi.

Je dois rassembler toute mon énergie pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas hurler ou tuer quelqu'un. Ce serait tellement simple de prendre un couteau sur la table à côté de moi.

_Du sang ! Du sang ! Réclame Mary._

Mon sang pulse dans mes veines, comme une litanie. Je n'entends plus que ça, rendant les paroles volturi un simple brouhaha.

_ Isabella, n'est-ce pas la vérité que tu as joué de tes charmes sur le FBI ? _(N/Eli : Et on y retournerait bien)_

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Les doigts d'Alec s'enfoncent dans mon bras.

Malgré moi, mon regard se fait plein de défi. Mes doigts libres se crispent, prêts à frapper.

Alec répond à ma place.

_ Une stratégie parmi d'autres pour mettre le FBI en déroute.

_ Ce que tu n'as pas fini, Alec. Lui reproche Caïus.

_ Une urgence, mon oncle. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. J'ai encore quelques …

_ Tu n'es qu'un incompétent. Au lieu de te préoccuper de ce fantôme, tu aurais pu t'intéresser à ta famille. Insiste Caïus. _(N/Eli : Hou, je l'aime pas celui-là)_

Je détourne le regard, je sais ce que ce genre de remarques implique. Alec serre les mâchoires, il me relâche soudain, et fait un pas vers son oncle.

Marcus s'est retourné et surplombe la salle de son air las.

_ C'est de ma femme que tu parles, mon oncle. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle veillera personnellement à la survie de notre famille ?

_Dans tes rêves ! Hurle Mary._

_ Tu sais aussi mal choisir ta femme que ton père.

_ Je suis là aussi, mon oncle ! Avance Jane, la même lueur qu'ont les hommes dans les yeux traverse ses pupilles.

Je recule lentement vers la première porte que je vois. Quand c'est comme ça, il vaut mieux s'éclipser et attendre qu'ils boivent à nouveau à leur santé pour refaire surface.

La pièce d'à côté est en fait une sorte de boudoir. Un petit salon sombre, où je ne me souviens pas être déjà venue.

À peine la porte refermée sur moi, j'entends que quelqu'un est pris par surprise.

_ Qui est là ?

Je me fige, essayant de repérer un nouveau bruit. Mais il n'y a plus rien.

J'avance à tâtons jusqu'à un fauteuil. Une table ronde est à côté, une carafe et un verre sont dessus.

_ Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Déclare une voix mal assurée dans mon dos.

Cette voix !

Je me retourne, lentement, m'habituant à l'obscurité.

_ Je …

_ Tu devrais être avec les hommes, toi.

_ Je ne veux pas être ici.

J'écoute ces intonations. Cette manière d'articuler aussi parfaitement ses propos. Et ce malgré le verre de trop qu'elle a bu.

Dans ma tête, Bella et Mary se tendent pour mieux voir. Elles veulent être le plus présente possible.

La silhouette est à moitié dans l'ombre, mais je distingue suffisamment les traits.

Elle m'avait tellement manquée ces années ! J'ai cru l'avoir perdue.

J'ouvre la bouche, et c'est à ce moment-là que je vois qu'elle aussi m'a reconnue. Ses yeux s'attardent sur moi, sa main se tend vers moi, timidement.

_ Bella. Souffle-t-elle, dans un sanglot. _(N/Eli : trop émue là)_

Je souris, les larmes montent à mes paupières.

Je prends ses doigts frêles entre les miens, et nous faisons un pas l'une vers l'autre.

_ Maman, c'est moi, maman.

Nous nous tombons dans les bras l'une de l'autre avec un soupire de soulagement, heureuses.

Nous nous enlaçons, nos mains froissent nos vêtements, redessinent nos visages.

_ Bella, tu étais partie...

_ Ils m'ont emmenée aux Etats-Unis, maman.

_ Non, Non, Aro a dit... Tu es morte, Bella.

Elle se détache alors de moi, comme à regret. Elle se prend la tête entre les mains.

_ Je délire encore. J'ai dû abuser, il me semblait pas avoir bu autant...

_ Non, maman, je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai...J'étais dans un hôpital, maman. Et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de moi, c'est tout. Maman, je me suis cachée...j'ai voulu leur échapper.

_ On ne peut pas leur échapper. Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Je délire encore.

Ses propos perdent leur cohérence à ce moment-là. Elle s'effondre dans le fauteuil, la main déjà tendue vers la carafe. Je tombe à genoux devant elle, et lui prends ses mains.

Il faut qu'elle soit sûr de ma survie, sinon je n'aurais pas la force de continuer. Et sûrement que je finirais aussi par sombrer.

_ Je sais ce qu'Aro t'a fait maman. Il a tué papa pour nous manipuler. Je vais nous venger, maman, je te l'ai dit ! Je vais le faire. Je suis en train de le faire !

Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Je la force à me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous faire tout ça, maman.

_ Ils sont trop forts, ma Bella. Personne ne peut rien leur faire.

Je sens que je la récupère. Je fixe ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Sauf moi. Sauf nous. Garde tes amis proches de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus proches.

Elle sourit.

_ Nous sommes les seules à pouvoir les détruire. Une auto-destruction, maman. C'est ça qu'on va leur faire subir.

À force de le lui répéter, je sens ma haine, et mes forces me revenir. J'ai besoin de ce genre de discours moi aussi. Tout ce qu'on nous a fait vivre n'est rien face à ce qu'ils vont souffrir. Souffrir la douleur de nous voir les vaincre, les écraser.

_Ces enfoirés vont nous le payer, avec les intérêts ! Scande Mary._

_ Avec les intérêts. Dis-je avec assurance.

Le regard de Renée s'allume d'une nouvelle lumière. Ses doigts tracent le contour de mon visage, replacent une mèche derrière mon oreille.

_ Tu es si forte, ma chérie. Je te suivrai, je t'aiderai.

_ Je t'aime, maman.

Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Ses mains se placent dessus, protectrices.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

Je souris, retenant mes larmes, sentant cette nouvelle boule d'espoir dans mon cœur.

_ Isabella !

Renée frémit, je soupire et serre les dents.

_ Je vais le tuer, celui-là.

**NOTE : allez, avouez que vous avez eu peur ! **

**On est sadique, mais pas à ce point LOL**

**Caro et Spuffy vous informent qu'elles auront sûrement du retard pour le prochain chapitre. Excusez-nous d'avance, on fait de notre mieux.**

**Gros bisous, à très vite.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ave tout le monde !**

**Nous voici de retour, je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre...rien qu'avec le teaser...mdr**

**Enfin bref, le voilà !**

**Merci à Live4ever et Emy13 pour leurs commentaires, et aussi pour vos nombreuses reviews.**

**/!\**

**Un chapitre assez violent dans les paroles et les actes !**

**Avec des scènes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains.**

**Dont une signalée par deux ****

**Parce que Bella ne vit pas dans le monde merveilleux des Bisounours mais avec des mafieux.**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture ;)**

**Ouais trop de blabla tue le blabla ! mdr**

**16**

**BOOTH POV**

_ Oui, monsieur, les chefs d'accusation sont fondés.

Je soupire et défais le nœud de ma cravate. Depuis près d'une heure je coordonne notre départ, en tentant de convaincre mes supérieurs de nous donner cartes blanches.

_ Je ne peux rien garantir avec Interpol, Booth. Vous devrez négocier avec eux celui qui gérera cette affaire. Avec doigté. Insiste mon patron, le chef du FBI. Monsieur Skinner.

_ Caroline m'a donné tous les papiers monsieur, si vous agissiez vous-même, je ne perdrais pas de temps.  
_ Booth. Caroline a tendance à se laisser attendrir par vos fouines et vous, mais je ne suis pas comme ça.  
_ Oui monsieur Skinner. Bien sûr.  
_ Je veux un rapport complet et tenez vos hommes en laisse. Pas de bavures !

Sur ces encouragements, mon patron raccroche son téléphone. Je regarde le mien avec agacement et le repose brutalement à sa place. C'est pas possible d'être aussi coincé !

_ Un problème, boss ? Mâchouille McCarthey._(N/Emy: MON MSC *soupir*)_  
_ Dites-moi que tout est prêt et qu'on part maintenant. Je tente d'avoir un ton dur.  
_ Ouaip.  
_ Parfait.

Je me lève de mon bureau, réajuste ma cravate et rejoins mon équipe dans les sous-sols. Emmett monte au volant, Jasper et Edward sont sur la banquette arrière. Je sens combien ils sont fébriles tous les trois. Je m'assois et les portes du parking s'ouvrent. Une série de voitures banalisées nous libère la route jusqu'à l'aéroport.

_ On a le feu vert ? Demande Jasper.  
_ En partie. Je vais devoir faire des ronds-de-jambes à deux-trois personnes là-bas pour prendre l'enquête.  
_ Personne ne nous soutient ? Rage Edward.  
_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ils ne vont pas lever le petit doigt pour nous faciliter les choses, ça c'est sûr. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je vois la colère dans ses pupilles vertes. Il est à deux doigts de devenir fou.

_ Mais pas de panique, j'aurai les mains assez déliées pour vous donner les accès nécessaires pour prendre Volterra. De toute façon, ils voudront autant que nous arrêter les affaires Volturi. Insisté-je.  
_ Les enfoirés vont nous piquer toute la gloire encore ! Grogne Emmett. _(N/Live : Emmett, pas sure que ce soit le moment de penser à ta fierté…)(Nemy: moi j adooooooore quand il grogne !^^)_

Edward le foudroie du regard. Je me doute que ce n'est pas la renommée des agences qui l'intéresse...Je connais suffisamment les sentiments qui le gouvernent en ce moment. À deux doigts de secourir celle qu'il aime, celle qui est aux mains de son ennemi juré. Comme moi avec Bones, il y a des années…_(n/emy: c est un aveu booth ? )(N/Spuffy: mais non, mais non Emy !xd)_ Quand ce fou à lier l'avait enterrée vivante, ou que l'autre psychopathe la donnait à ses chiens...  
Je me détourne pour me concentrer sur le paysage. Pas la peine de ressasser le passé.

_ Combien de temps il nous faudra avant d'agir ? Interroge Jasper à juste titre.  
_ J'ai rendez-vous dès notre atterrissage avec le responsable de la cellule italienne d'Interpol, et le chef de la police de Volterra. Demain grand maximum. Évalué-je.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_ Ils le font exprès, ou quoi ? S'impatiente Edward en passant encore ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _(N/Live : J'aime quand il fait ça… *bave*)(N/Spuffy: Coquine)_  
_ Ils nous font sentir qu'on est chez eux, Edward. Calme-toi. Lui demandé-je.

Je n'ai pas besoin que mon meilleur agent pète les plombs, sinon on est bon pour repartir bredouille.  
Edward soupire, mais garde ses réflexions pour lui-même.

_ Agents Booth et Cullen, veuillez m'excuser pour cette attente. Sourit mon homologue en se tournant vers nous.

Bien sûr, il sourit, mais de manière forcée qui le fait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Il me serre à peine la main avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Un grand bureau en métal, avec un ordinateur portable et des médailles de toutes sortes au mur. Je souris. C'est loupé si tu veux m'impressionner vieux. J'en ai autant au FBI.

_ Merci de nous accorder de votre temps. Vous devez avoir été averti de la raison de notre venue ici. Commencé-je.  
_ L'arrestation des Volturi, rien que ça. Ricane-t-il_.(N/emy:connard! Je le sens pas celui la !)_

Et en plus, il fait le malin. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

_ Nous avons constitué un dossier et rassemblé des preuves en conséquence. Mais nous allons avoir besoin de votre coopération.

Son regard noir s'assombrit. Monsieur n'a pas l'air content d'entendre ce terme.

_ Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, messieurs à vouloir vous rendre chez les Volturi. Fait-il remarquer.  
_ Mais nous avons de meilleurs info que vous. Intervient Edward en le défiant du regard.  
_ Si se faire ridiculiser par une famille de mafieux pendant plusieurs semaines, voire des années, est un mérite, alors je vous applaudis. Renchérit l'homme.  
_ Cullen. Les coupé-je.

L'interpellé me lance un regard noir, les mâchoires serrées.

_ Pardon, mais je disais donc que nous avons tous besoin les uns des autres. Je n'ai pas assez d'hommes aussi compétents soient-ils pour faire une descente. J'espérais que vous mettriez à notre disposition un commando.  
_ Agent Booth, vous avez un sacré culot. Je sais que vos supérieurs ne sont pas d'avis à ce que vous fassiez cela vous-mêmes...  
_ Ils ont peur que je réclame encore une médaille. L'interrompé-je ce qui déclenche un sourire ironique de la part d'Edward. _(N/Live : et de la mienne… :p)_  
_ La médaille peut être acquise de manière posthume aussi. Me menace-t-il, et là il me tape vraiment sur les nerfs. _(N/emy:rrrrrrrrrrr qu'est-ce que je disais ! )_  
_ Ecoutez, agent Holmes  
_ Agent Henry. Réctifie-t-il mais je l'ignore.  
_ Vous avez bien assez de problèmes à régler comme ça, alors laissez-moi carte blanche et des hommes. Dès ce soir, demain matin au maximum, je lance l'assaut sur Volterra. Je récupère tout ceux qui s'y trouvent, père, frères, et enfants, et tout ce beau monde vient dans vos cellules. Mes agents confisquent toutes les données de leurs affaires, et nous repartons comme nous sommes venus, en quelques heures, et avec ce qu'il nous faut pour arrêter toutes les affaires en cours entre Volturi et autres. Je vous renvoie les informations concernant ceux qui seront sous votre juridiction.

Je laisse un silence s'installer pendant quelques secondes. Puis j'enfonce le clou avec un sourire

_ Vous devez avouer que c'est une bonne pioche pour vous cette affaire.

Son regard s'assombrit encore plus sous l'effet de, j'imagine, la colère et la frustration.  
Hey oui mon gars, on est pas tous des cons au FBI !

Près de moi, Edward sautille presque sur place.  
Je lui tape sur la tête ou pas ? J'espère qu'il sera assez intelligent pour attendre le feu vert officiel avant de courir vers sa Bella.

Henry tourne son siège de manière à regarder par la fenêtre derrière son bureau. Edward lève les yeux au ciel, mais je sens bien que la tension l'a quitté.  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, et Henry se voit obligé de poser ses yeux sur nous. Enfin, derrière nous.

_ Alesi, entrez.

J'entends presque le soulagement dans sa voix.  
Peut-être a-t-il l'impression que je ne vais pas insister. Mais c'est ma seule chance de ramener Bella aux Etats-Unis, et de mener à bien cette affaire.

_ Signori* (*Messieurs)  
_ Voici les agents Booth et Cullen du FBI. Ils auraient besoin de nous.

Ah bah bien sûr ! En présentant ça comme ça, on a encore l'air d'incompétents !

_ Pardon, je crois que vous avez autant besoin de nous que nous de vous. Rectifié-je.

Non mais oh ! _(N/Live : Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Il va laisser Booth tranquille, non mais ! )_

_ C'est un plaisir de rencontrer le FBI en personne. Assure Alesi en tendant la main.

Edward est le premier à le saluer, quelque chose me dit que cet Alesi est plus intelligent que Henry.

_ Un plaisir de coopérer avec vous, Alesi.

Henry se lève et lui serre aussi la main, histoire de ne pas être en reste.

_ En quoi je peux vous aider ?  
_ Nous voulons mener à bien une arrestation chez les Volturi. Lui répond Edward.

Notre nouvel ami vacille, comme sous l'effet d'un coup. Mais il se reprend et nous regarde tour à tour. Il secoue la tête, plus par étonnement que par renoncement.

_ Vous semblez prêts à le faire. Mais c'est risqué. Ils sont puissants.  
_ Il ne nous manque que du soutien matériel. Assuré-je au nez et à la barbe de Henry.  
_ Interpol et le FBI n'ont pas encore accepté. Précise celui-ci.  
_ Il me semblait que nous étions parvenus à un accord. Je me tourne vers lui.

Il ouvre la bouche pour réfuter, je le sais. Mais il est réaliste. Il sait que c'est ça seule chance de pas avoir d'ennuis. Non seulement, il nous laisse faire la descente, mais il récupère tout le prestige d'avoir arrêté une telle organisation, tout en récupérant un ensemble d'informations pour la suite des affaires. Je vois la logique qui se dessine entre ses deux oreilles, il soupire et acquiesce.

_ Bien sûr que nous sommes parvenus à un accord. Laissez-moi donner mes ordres, et nous serons prêts à les emmener.  
_ Je vous en prie. Souris-je en lui désignant son bureau.  
_ Alesi, vous allez accompagner ces messieurs et leurs collègues jusqu'à Volterra. Nous interviendrons à partir de là.  
_ Mon équipe est déjà en route. Assure le chef de la police en quittant la pièce.

Edward m'observe le temps que Henry ordonne quelques petites choses à ces collègues.

_ Allons-y. Décidé-je quand Henry hoche la tête pour nous signifier que tout est en règle.

Nous sortons en silence du bâtiment étouffant et nous retrouvons un commando de notre agence et McCarthy et Withlock près des voitures.

_ Enfin un peu d'actions ! S'enthousiasme Emmett._(n/emy: oui mon nounours tu vas pouvoir péter la gueule de ces cons ! Hihihi ) (N/Caro : Nounours comme c'est choux ! lol)_  
_ Essayez de vous calmer, McCarthy, il y a près de deux heures de route avant Volterra, et encore du temps avant l'assaut. Withlock, vous vous tiendrez prêt à repérer Isabella.  
_ Je vais activer le GPS tout de suite.

Et il monte dans la voiture, suivi d'Edward.

Je me tourne vers mon commando, Sam en fait partie, à titre de conseiller, j'ai cru comprendre.  
Décidément, cette Isabella a de grands fans.

_ La première tâche qui vous incombera sera d'éliminer toutes menaces une fois sur place. Je m'occuperai de trouver Isabella avec Withlock et Cullen.

Ils font un signe de tête et prennent leur matériel. C'est parti pour Volterra, cette fois.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**BELLA POV**

La journée passe avec une lenteur mortelle. Je erre dans les couloirs, au rez-de-chaussée comme aux étages.

Rien ne retient mon attention, c'est pas faute d'avoir ouvert quelques bouquins dans lesquels je me perdais il y a quelques années.

Je suis assise depuis un moment dans le jardin, sous la tonnelle. L'air de ce début de printemps est lourd , comme si le ciel retenait sa respiration avant de se déverser sur nous. Je soupire encore, mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

_ Tu ne lis pas ?

Je me redresse et vois Renée appuyée la fenêtre. À son maintien, je me demande quand même qui tient quoi. Elle a un verre à la main, rempli de je ne sais quoi.

_ Maman.  
_ A une époque tu ne faisais que ça. Continue-t-elle en venant s'assoir.

Son équilibre est précaire, et Bella s'outrage dans ma tête de voir sa mère dans un tel état.

_ J'ai déjà tout lu.  
_ Moi aussi. Il n'y a rien de nouveau ici, de toute façon. Que des vieux croutons, rien à se mettre sous la dent qui en vaille la peine en tout cas.

Son regard se vide d'expressions, au loin vers la muraille de la ville.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées, alors ?

Je pose une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention sur moi.

_ Je m'ennuie. J'attends ma dose.  
_ Quoi ? Les larmes se pointent à mes paupières.  
_ Y a plus que ça de bien dans ma journée. Toujours la même heure. Ma dose, et je suis bien. Parfois il me donne de la cocaïne, sinon c'est de l'héroïne, mais c'est aussi bien. J'oublie. Oui, j'oublie.

Elle hoche la tête, comme un martèlement. Elle me regarde.

_ Maman.  
_ Toi aussi tu oublieras. Y a tellement à oublier.  
_ Je ne veux pas oublier.

Soudain, je revois son sourire. Celui d'une mère pour sa fille. J'attends presque sa main sur ma joue, dans mes cheveux. Mais non rien.

_ Tu dis ça.

Et son regard se voile. Elle n'est plus là. _(N/Live : C'est triste… :'( )(n/emy: ouais sniff tu veux un bout de drap ? (1__e__ de plus pour ma eli lol) )_  
Je serre sa main froide dans la mienne. J'ai l'impression que le cauchemar ne va jamais s'arrêter. Ils m'ont donc tout pris. Ils y sont parvenus. Je regarde avec haine ce château derrière moi.  
Alors comme ça, ils veulent que je me perde ? Ils vont être servis. Mais en prime, ils feront un petit tour avec moi. On verra qui aura la meilleure place au purgatoire.

_ Madame, monsieur Aro vous demande.  
_ C'est pas l'heure. Se réveille Renée, mais dans ses yeux brille une lueur d'espoir.

L'employé ne la regarde même pas. C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

_ Je reviens, Renée.

J'embrasse sa joue, elle me tend un sourire candide.  
Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Elle avait tant d'envie de vivre !

Je me redresse, et suis l'homme jusqu'à la grand-salle, les poings serrés.

Il ouvre la lourde porte, et s'efface pour me laisser passer. Au lieu de trouver Aro à sa place attribuée, je ne vois personne. Mais mon guide m'indique la pièce où j'ai retrouvé maman hier soir. Je fais quelques pas hésitants, puis entre tout à fait.  
Aro est derrière le bureau, et se lève dès qu'il me voit.

_ Isabella ! Merci d'être venue si vite. Fait-il avec hypocrisie.  
_ Monsieur.  
_ Oh ! Voyons, appelle-moi padre , tu le sais.

Il pose une main dans mon dos pour me faire asseoir dans le canapé. À présent qu'il fait plus ou moins jour dans la pièce, je découvre un bureau richement fourni, des étagères impressionnantes le long des murs. Et un digne tableau du maître des lieux.

_ Je suis si content que tu aies enfin pu nous rejoindre ! Nous manquions terriblement de ta présence si rafraîchissante.  
_ Merci. Fais-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.  
_ Allons, allons, pas de ça chez nous ! Tu sais bien que tu fais partie de la famille depuis toujours. J'aimais tant ton père. Ose-t-il assurer avec aplomb.  
_ Moi aussi.  
_ Bonne fille. Tapote-t-il mon épaule.

Brave con ! S'insurge Mary.

_ Alors, comment trouves-tu ton retour ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin ? Sourit-il, et je frissonne de dégoût.  
_ Tout est parfait. Le soleil me manquait.  
_ Bien sûr qu'il te manquait ! Comment peut-on imaginer s'enterrer aux États-Unis ? Un temps de chien, des incompétents égocentriques. Brrr ! Non, rien ne vaut son chez soi.

Je tente un petit sourire. La mélancolie de ces États-Unis me prend justement.

_ Non, rien ne vaut son chez soi.

Edward ! Clame Mary.

Il tapote un instant de plus ma main, l'air absent, mais je sais qu'il va lâcher sa bombe, que je vais devoir me composer un calme de façade.  
Il soupire, comme désespéré.  
Je serre les dents.

_ Ah ! Ma petite Isabella. Commence-t-il d'un air paternaliste.  
_ Oui, padre?  
_ Tu es si belle, et si jeune.

Tu me dégoûtes pauvre vieux con ! Se rebiffe Mary.

_ Merci. Souris-je en croisant son regard.  
_ Mon fils l'est tout autant. Même s'il vieillit, comme tout un chacun.  
_ Certainement. Approuvé-je.

Où veut-il donc en venir ?

_ Bien sûr, il a conscience de cet âge, et je sais que certaines préoccupations le prennent, ce qui est normal pour un homme de son âge. Il n'a que 33ans, tu sais.

Mais laissez-moi tranquille avec cette histoire de bébé ! S'écrie Bella, au moment où je me demandais où elle était passée.

_ T'a-t-il déjà parlé de cela ?  
_ De quoi, padre ?  
_ Vous êtes jeunes, en bonne santé, et votre union est si belle, vous devez concrétiser tout cela, Isabella. J'espère que tu en as conscience. Moi-même, je me fais vieux. Et parfois, je me complais dans un rôle imaginaire de grand-père gâteau. Explique-t-il enfin.  
_ Je comprends.

Je retiens de justesse Mary et Bella en me mordant la langue.

_ Bien sûr que tu comprends. Tu es intelligente, Isabella. Et puis, tu sais qu'il sera heureux, et bien entouré.  
_ On ne peut rêver mieux.  
_ Je veux un petit-fils, Isabella. Il aura tant à apprendre, que plus tôt ce sera le cas, mieux ce sera.

Pendant ses dernières paroles, il serre avec plus de force ses doigts sur les miens. Je n'ai pas le choix, et cette conversation n'est qu'un moyen de pression.

_ Tu connais ton rôle en tant qu'épouse de mon fils, Isabella. Tu l'as toujours connu.

J'entends la menace sous-entendue. Cette épée de Damoclès sur ma tête semble peser plus lourd d'un seul coup.

_ Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Dis-je, même si je ne pense pas à ce qu'il me demande. M'ordonne plutôt.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire le plus tôt possible._(n/emy: les buter tous ! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ) (N/Caro : On y arrive, on y arrive !)_

_ Ah ! Cette journée est tellement agréable que je ne me vois plus travailler ! Tu devrais sortir aussi. M'encourage-t-il en m'aidant à me lever.  
_ Oui, je vais le faire.

Il ouvre la porte pour moi, et la referme soigneusement. Aux bas des escaliers, nous nous séparons. Il continue vers l'extérieur, et moi je monte. Je passe devant les différents portraits de la famille. Je me vois presque en train de les lacérer au couteau.

En parlant de couteau, il faut que j'installe le mien -enfin, celui que j'ai réquisitionné dans le salon inutilisé près de ma chambre- à un endroit stratégique. Et que je trouve des armes.

Au lieu de m'arrêter à ma chambre, je continue jusqu'au bureau d'Alec. Je sais qu'il a une armurerie privée et qu'il ne la surveille pas plus que ça.

Je jette un œil des deux côtés du couloir, et entre dans la pièce. La lumière n'entre absolument pas, bloquée par les stores. J'avance à tâtons le long du mur, et rencontre la poignée qui m'intéresse. Ça force un peu, mais avec la bonne pression, j'arrive à ouvrir. Je cherche le bouton de la lumière, et me retrouve éblouie.

Plusieurs dizaines de boîtes s'empilent les unes sur les autres, le long d'étagères en métal. J'avance d'un pas, et lis les différentes étiquettes qui désignent le contenu.

Des Glocks, Beretta,_(N/emy: celui de so ? Lol)_ mais aussi des Revolvers de différents calibres, j'ai le choix, mais m'intéresse plutôt aux automatiques sur ma droite. Je cherche un standard, le soupèse et apprécie ma prise. Je le place sous mon chemisier, mets autant de cartouches que possible dans mes poches de jean et repose la boîte au fond. Je prends quelques Glocks et poignards ici et là, aussi.

En ressortant, je m'assure que personne ne me voit et place une première arme dans un tiroir de la commode inutilisée en face de ma porte de chambre. Je file dans ma chambre, mon couteau trouve sa place sous ma place de matelas.

Les autres armes trouvent au fur et à mesure leur place dans le meuble de dévédéthèque, ou dans les autres pièces alentour vides qui sont sur le chemin de la sortie la plus proche, c'est-à-dire l'escalier dérobé qui mène au parc immense du château.

Une fois cette mission accomplie, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas tenter le diable en retournant dans le bureau d'Alec pour commencer à mettre mon plan de destruction en action.  
J'estime avoir quelques jours avant que les choses ne dégénèrent ici, et m'obligent à battre en retraite avec un maximum de cadavres sur mon chemin.

En m'asseyant devant la télévision, une petite lueur à mon alliance apparaît. Je m'inquiète une seconde avant de me souvenir qu'Edward y a placé un émetteur

Mon cœur bat plus fort dans ma poitrine. J'ai moins de temps que prévu en fait.

L'horreur me parcourt quand Alec franchit la porte de notre chambre en fin de journée.

Son regard est empli de colère. Je sens combien il se contient, je vois ses ongles blancs à force d'être serrés. La porte claque dans son dos, ses narines frémissent quand son regard se pose sur moi.

Je détourne le mien, consciente qu'il prendrait tout autre comportement pour du défi.  
Or, je ne compte pas le laisser gagner sur moi tout de suite.

_ Sais-tu ce que je viens d'apprendre, petite garce ? !

Il avance à pas mesurés jusqu'à moi. Il me domine de sa hauteur, je suis assise dans le canapé.

_ Je t'ai posé une question ! M'attaque-t-il quand je ne réponds pas.

Il jette les coussins à terre.

_ Non, Alec, je ne sais pas.

J'ose lever les yeux vers lui. La violence détruit ses traits. Il n'a plus rien d'humains à ce moment-là. Il ricane et attrape ma cheville pour m'attirer à lui.

_ Ce bastardo de Cullen est toujours en vie ! Crache-t-il en serrant ses doigts sur mon mollet._(N/emy:oh oh merde ca sent pas bon ! Prend un flingue viiiiiiiiiiiiiite )_  
_ Alec !

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas me plaindre plus.

_ Tu le savais salope ! Hein ! Avoue ! Petite merde, tu m'appartiens, tu m'entends ? Il me gifle, ma tête bascule en arrière. Je fais de toi ce que je veux, et il va voir ce que je fais de toi ! Tu vas hurler, Isabella, tu vas vouloir mourir, mais tu ne pourras pas. C'est moi qui donne la mort. Il coince mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire le regarder dans les yeux. Tu sais que c'est moi qui donne la mort._(n/emy: putain de bordel de merde , je peux lui botter son cul moi ? Allez please j en meurs d envie rrrrrrrrrrrr ) _

******  
Sa voix est ténébreuse, un frisson de panique me parcourt.

Non ! S'écrient Mary et Bella.

Je me ressaisis au moment où Alec défait sa ceinture de son emplacement. Je plie mes jambes sous moi, je le regarde avec la peur dans les yeux, mais c'est ma seule chance.

_ Je ne savais pas, Alec. Comment l'aurais-je su ? Je ne suis pas sortie de la maison sans toi. Plaidé-je.

Un son étrange sort de sa poitrine, et il se jette sur moi. Il sert mes mains dans les siennes, ses dents mordent à sang ma lèvre.  
Il a perdu tout contrôle de lui-même. Cette fois la boule dans mon ventre remonte à mon estomac. Je voudrais me débattre, mais il est sur moi de tout son poids. Il ricane à mes tentatives.

_ Oh ! Mais tu es plus maligne que tu le fais croire, Isabella. Je l'ai compris. Ma sœur avait raison sur toi. Il lâche une de mes mains et passe un doigt dur sur ma joue. Ce bal était finalement une mauvaise idée. Tu es restée bien trop longtemps aux toilettes, même pour une coquette. Cingle-t-il.

Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il a compris. Il a fait le lien.

Il est fou !  
Tue-le !_(n/emy: oui tue le )_

Je n'ai même plus la force de combattre les filles.

_ Ôte tes sales pattes, connard ! Balance Mary._(n/emy:ieeeeeeee te laisse pas faire vas y)_

Ses pupilles s'écarquillent au changement de ton.  
Je me tortille sous lui, tentant d'arrêter Mary.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr qu'on se l'est tapé, Edward ! Dans toutes les positions ! Continue-t-elle._(n/emy: merde euh la c la merde )(N/Spuffy: respire ! *zen *) (N/Caro : La grosse merde !)_

Cette fois, je ne peux plus rien arrêter. Mon sort est scellé.  
Alec enroule sa main libre autour de mon cou, sa voix se fait plus menaçante.

_ Je vais te montrer, Isabella. Tu n'es rien. Juste ma femme. Mon objet. Tu m'as désobéi, tu m'as trahi. Le châtiment serait la mort du point de vue de mes oncles et de mon père. Mais j'ai mieux. Bien mieux.

Sa main glisse dans mon cou, empoigne mon sein avec force. Je retiens un cri de douleur. Son souffle dans mon oreille signe ma sentence.

_ Tu vas te soumettre, tu seras comme ta mère, juste bonne à baiser. Et peut-être à mettre au monde mes enfants.

Sa main arrache mon chemisier, la boucle de sa ceinture griffe ma peau à la limite de mon jean.

_ Plutôt mourir ! Lui lancé-je avec hargne en jouant avec mes jambes pour le frapper.  
_ Pas maintenant, Bella.

Il force l'ouverture de mon jean. Il me l'arracherait bien, mais je me débats toujours. Il me gifle à nouveau. Il fait glisser mon vêtement sur mes jambes, je renverse la tête en arrière.

Concentre-toi, concentre-toi. Je dois sûrement connaître un moyen de m'en sortir.

J'entends la fermeture Eclair de son jean s'ouvrir. Mon cœur cherche à s'échapper de sa prison. Je lutte contre Alec. Il me frappe dans les côtes. J'exhale tout l'air de mes poumons.

_ Tu m'appartiens. Martèle-t-il en enfonçant son sexe entre mes plis intimes.  
_ Jamais. Ai-je le courage de dire avant de m'étrangler dans mes sanglots.

Jamais. Jamais. Répété-je.  
Edward. Appelons-nous en même temps.

Edward.******

_(N/Spuffy: ça va, j'ai survécu, en théorie, et toi ?xd) (N/Caro: Euh...je tiens le coup...) (N/Live : Moi non… Je hais ce mec !)(n/emy: ben la putain vs êtes arrivées à me couper la chike ! Je trouve pas les mots !)_

**EDWARD POV **

D'un coup je sens comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. J'ai le sentiment que Bella est vraiment en danger. Mes tripes me le hurlent. Je suis coincé dans cette putain de bagnole qui me conduit jusqu'à Voltera. Dans vingt minutes on sera sur place. Je n'attends que ça. La confrontation avec Volturi. Qu'il retire ses sales pattes dégueulasses de Bella.

Booth sent mon impatience. Je sais aussi qu'il comprend. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour elle. Comme si elle n'était qu'une passade dans ma vie. Car elle n'en est rien. Je ne vis et ne meurs que pour elle.

Je vois la ville à travers le pare-brise. J'y distingue même le château. J'ai une envie folle d'y foutre le feu. De tuer tout le monde. De les faire souffrir autant qu'ils ont fait souffrir Bella. La voiture s'arrête à moins d'un kilomètre de la ville. On sort du véhicule.

Sam et Jasper sont installés dans une camionnette de surveillance. J'entre. Ils ont les yeux rivés sur les écrans. On peut y voir les images du grand parc. Du château. J'aimerais pouvoir l'apercevoir.

_ Alors ? S'enquit mon patron.

Je pose les mains sur la tablette de l'ordinateur. Pour essayer de la distinguer.

_ Pas grand-chose, on peut quand-même remercier les satellites. Explique Jasper.  
_ Juste une chose. On a vu Alec Volturi entrer au château dans une rage folle juste au moment où nous nous sommes branchés. Grogne Sam.  
_ Bella. Soupiré-je.  
_ On en sait rien Edward.

Emmett tente de m'apaiser. (_n/emy:merci cheri !)_

_ C'est qui ça ? Demandai-je en montrant une silhouette sur l'écran.  
_ Attends je zoom et améliore la résolution, Edward.

C'est une femme à priori.

_ C'est une femme. Confirme Jasper.  
_ Tu peux faire une recherche dans la base de données du FBI ?  
_ Une recherche faciale Edward ?  
_ Ouais.  
_ Bien sûr. Deux s'condes.

Jasper tape à une vitesse folle sur le clavier. Je m'étais toujours demandé comme il faisait.

_ Je crois savoir qui sait. Laché-je.  
_ Moi je crois que tu as raison. C'est la mère de Bella.  
_ Elle a beaucoup changé. Constate mon Boss.  
_ Vu le régime qu'elle suit c'est pas étonnant. C'est une droguée et une alcoolique.  
_ Ils l'ont droguée volontairement au début, pour avoir une totale emprise sur elle Jasper.  
_ Et bien vu sa tête Edward. Elle est à fond dedans.

Je tape un coup violent du poing sur la tablette.

_ Il faut qu'on sorte Bella de là.  
_ Ouais et vite. Jasper pense à la même chose que moi.  
_ Sam ?  
_ Voilà ce que l'on sait Edward. Il y a quatre entrées. Dont une qui est je pense la plus accessible et la plus discrète. C'est le coté ouest.  
_ Combien de garde ? Demande mon patron.  
_ Environ une quarantaine. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
_ Tu as localisé Bella ?  
_ Ouais, elle se trouve dans une chambre à l'étage. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis que...Jasper met sa phrase en suspend.

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire: depuis le retour d'Alec. Je serre les poings, respire un bon coup.

_ Ok. Combien à l'extérieur ?  
_ Une trentaine patron.

Booth prend la carte des lieux et visualise dessus.

_ Bon on a deux tireurs d'élites, avec moi ça fera trois.  
_ Mais...  
_ Écoutez. Me coupe Booth. Je rêverais d'aller botter l'cul de ces enfoirés. Mais je serais beaucoup plus utile là-haut à faire le ménage. Edward tu prendras la tête des opérations. Le plan est simple. On arrête toute la famille Volturi en faisant le moins de dégât possible. Pour les gardes, on les démonte. Stop et fin. On récupère Bella et sa mère et terminer. Suis-je clair ?  
_ Oui patron. Déclaré-je  
_ Bon on s'prépare. On décolle à 6 heures zéro, zéro. L'heure légale. Ordonne Booth.

Le jour décline. Sam nous distribue les gilets par balles. Les cagoules, les casquettes et la panoplie parfaite de l'agent fédéral.

Alesi arrive avec ses hommes. Une trentaine environ. Je lui explique le plan. On met nos oreillettes. Emmett met sa casquette à l'envers. Jazz est déçu. Il pensait pouvoir venir. Mais on a besoin qu'il surveille pour nous indiquer où sont les gardes et Bella. Nous enfilons nos lunettes à vision nocturne.

Nous nous enfonçons dans la soirée et parcourrons le dernier kilomètre qui me sépare de Bella. L'attente va être infernale.

Une fois tapi dans l'ombre près du château, je vois la lumière de cette prison dorée. Enfin pas si dorée que ça. Je n'ose imaginer Bella et ce porc dans le même lit. Je suis entrain de devenir fou.

_ Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiète Alesi.  
_ Si, si. Tout va bien. Vous connaissez bien la famille Volturi ? Chuchoté-je.  
_ Depuis des années. On les surveille. Marcus et Caïus sont de la vieille école. Ils ont un certain code de l'honneur. Pour des mafieux bien évidemment. Aro est différent. Il est égocentrique, s'il veut il se sert. Son fils est comme lui. On sait aussi qu'ils aiment le sadisme. Il prennent un malin plaisir à tuer eux mêmes les traitres et leurs ennemis. Mais ce n'est pas ça que vous voulez savoir. N'est-ce-pas ? Vous voulez que je vous parle d'Isabella Volturi.

Je ne réponds pas. Ni j'affirme, ni je contredis.

_ Isabella Volturi est arrivée un matin comme ça. Avec son père et sa mère. Ils avaient une cagoule sur la tête.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu ! Sifflai-je.  
_ Avec quelles preuves ? Ils ont énormément d'influence. Les pots de vin sont monnaies courantes. A partir du moment où Alec Volturi l'a choisie il n'y avait plus rien à faire. On sait qu'ils ont fait pression sur elle à cause de sa mère. On a réussi à l'approcher plusieurs fois afin d'essayer de la convaincre de les trahir. Elle a toujours refusé par rapport à sa mère. On sait pertinemment qu'ils ont éliminé son père devant elle. Mais là aussi aucune preuve. Ce sont juste des rumeurs. Des « on dit ». Cette pauvre fille s'est retrouvée coincée dans un système. Agent Cullen. Sachez que Volturi n'a aucune envie de la laisser partir. Il la tuera plutôt que de la laisser s'en aller.

Ça je le sais. Il ne m'apprend rien. Je commence à bien le cerner. J'ai toujours su que ça se finirait entre lui et moi. Un des deux y restera. C'est comme ça. C'est écrit.

_ Je suis en position. M'annonce Booth dans l'oreillette.  
_ Reçu. Répondis-je. Où est « l'oie blanche » ? Demandé-je par le micro à Jasper.  
_ Toujours à la même place.

« L'oie blanche ». Le nom de code pour Bella. Je souris bien malgré moi. Elle m'a avoué un jour être loin d'une « oie blanche » ça m'a marqué. J'observe ma montre. Finalement le temps passe plus vite que prévu.

Dans moins de deux heures on investira les lieux. Avec un peu de chance, dans trois heures tout est terminé. Je pourrais enfin la prendre dans mes bras. On pourra peut-être enfin tourner la page.

Je ne rêve que de ça. Vivre une belle vie intense et harmonieuse avec elle. J'ajuste ma casquette. J'observe Emmett. Il s'impatiente lui aussi. L'adrénaline monte tout doucement. _(n/emy :ouais mon msc est prêt à tous les défoncer !lol )_

J'ai confiance tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire.

BELLA POV.

La mort est paisible. Simple. C'est plus dur de vivre._(n/emy:+1 caro lol)(N/Spuffy: comment tu sais que c'est elle ?) (N/Caro : Le mystére Emy !)_

J'ouvre les yeux avec grandes difficultés. J'ai un œil d'ailleurs qui refuse de le faire. J'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. Je sens un poids mort sur moi. Je me tourne et distingue dans le noir le corps d'Alec vautré sur moi.

Les souvenir reviennent. Je sais que je me suis évanouie à un moment. Je rêve de lui coller une balle dans la tête à l'instant même. Je sais que si je fais ça je signe mon arrêt de mort. Pas que ma vie m'importe. Mais celle de ma mère. Oui.

J'ai mal absolument partout. Je repousse doucement ce porc d'Alec loin de moi. Il grogne comme un animal, mais relâche la pression sur moi. Je sors du lit avec grande difficulté. Je me traine littéralement jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'ai du mal à marcher.

L'orage gronde au loin. Un éclair illumine la pièce, me faisant sursauter. Je ferme la porte et allume la lumière. J'ai un sentiment de dégoût en voyant mon visage. J'ai un œil au beurre noir, ma lèvre est fendue. Ma pommette gauche bleuie. J'ai les marques de ses doigts autour de mon cou et de mes poignets.

J'observe mes côtes douloureuses. J'ai plusieurs bleus incrustés dans mes chairs. Je pense qu'une de mes côtes est fêlée. Je grimace.

Je sais que je devrais m'enfuir tout de suite. Car demain au réveil d'Alec ce sera pire. Il me martyrisera encore et encore pour l'avoir trompé, pour l'avoir trahi. Mais je me refuse à quitter le château sans ma mère.

L'orage approche de plus en plus. J'ai besoin d'un verre, de n'importe quoi pour oublier. Je ne sais pas si Edward et les autres arriveront à temps pour nous sortir de là. Je ne supporte plus d'être l'esclave de ce bourreau. Je sens l'appel de la révolte s'insuffler en moi.

J'ai décidé que je ne le laisserai plus faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Quitte à mourir autant mourir libre. Je refuse d'être soumise à cet homme encore et encore.

J'attrape une culotte. Je l'enfile. Même mes jambes sont douloureuses. Je sais que ce cauchemar cessera bientôt d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même si je préférerai que ce soit dans les bras d'Edward.

Je suis malheureusement habituée à ces violences sexuelles. Alec a toujours aimé me violenter. J'avoue que ça finit par ne plus me toucher. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue. Mais c'était pour moi la seule façon d'avancer, de survivre.

J'enfile la première chose qui me tombe sous la main. Une des chemises d'Alec. Je suis à la limite de la nausée, rien qu'en sentant son odeur dessus.

Je quitte la chambre à pas feutrés. Je vérifie les couloirs. Il n'y a personne. Les gardes doivent dormir. Le personnel aussi.

Je descends les marches toujours aussi prudemment. Je me dirige vers le salon où se trouve le bar. Je passe derrière le bar et me serre un verre de whisky. Je le porte à mes lèvres. Le liquide me brule la gorge. Je manque de faire tomber mon verre quand je vois quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

_ Démétri !  
_ Désolé de vous avoir fait peur Madame Volturi.

J'avale une gorgée.

_ Arrêtez les madame Démétri. Nous sommes seuls.  
_ C'est un peu tôt. Dit-il en donnant un coup de tête vers mon verre.  
_ J'en ai juste...besoin. Soufflé-je.

Je sais à quoi ou à qui il pense. Ma mère. Elle aussi avait dû commencer ainsi. Juste pour...oublier.

Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon menton et me le soulève. Ses yeux me scrutent. Interrogent mon visage meurtri.

_ Jane ?  
_ Non. Je ris nerveusement pour ne pas pleurer. Alec.  
_ Je suis désolé. Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir.

Il secoue la tête, et ôte ses mains de mon visage.

_ Désolé de quoi Démétri. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
_ Mais je travaille pour eux. En faisant ça je cautionne ce qu'ils vous font subir.

Il semble vraiment attristé par mon sort. J'avale une autre gorgée

_ Je suis seule responsable de ce qui m'arrive Démétri. L'agent du FBI qu'Alec pensait s'être débarrassé n'est pas mort. Il a su que je le savais.  
_ Je sais, il est devenu fou quand il a appris Il veut un nouveau contrat sur sa tête.  
_ Ça je m'en doute.  
_ Vous devriez vous enfuir.  
_ Je ne peux pas. Pas sans elle.  
_ Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle hante les couloirs de ce château comme un fantôme.

Il a sûrement raison. Mais elle reste ma mère.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de service cette nuit.

Je veux changer de conversation.

_ Je ne le suis pas. Je me bats simplement avec ma conscience.  
_ Je vois.  
_ Je n'ai jamais oublié cette nuit là. M'avoue-t-il à demi mot.

Je baisse la tête.

_ Démétri. Je me suis servie de vous. Je n'aurai pas dû.  
_ Ai-je l'air de m'en plaindre ? C'est juste que...j'en sais rien.  
_ Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Alec l'apprenne. Il vous tuera pour cela.  
_ Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas oublier l'affection que je vous porte.  
_ Si. Il faut l'oublier.

Il se penche et pose un baiser sur ma bouche. Je le repousse interdite.

_ Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas...je...  
_ Non c'est moi qui suis navré Bella.  
_ Pas autant que moi ! Crie une voix que je reconnais.  
_ Jane ! Crachai-je.  
_ Alors, non seulement tu te tapes un agent du FBI. Mais en plus tu fais dans les gorilles, maintenant ?  
_ Tu sais quoi Jane ? Va t'faire foutre !  
_ Laisse-nous Démétri ! Crache Jane. Je réglerai ton cas plus tard.

Démétri n'attend qu'un mot de moi pour rester. Mais je l'en dissuade du regard.

_ Ô non Jane. Tu ne régleras rien plus tard.  
_ Ô vraiment petite salope ? Mon frère a enfin ouvert les yeux. Il t'a donné la correction que tu méritais. Moi perso je t'aurais butée !  
_ Oui mais tu n'es pas lui pétasse !

Ses yeux jettent des éclairs comme l'orage qui gronde à l'extérieur. Elle s'avance vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

_ Comment m'as tu appelé ? ! Cingle-t-elle.  
_ Pétasse. P.E.T.A.S.S.E. Épelé-je._(n/emy:ieeeeeeeeee !)_  
_ JE VAIS TE TUER SALOPE ! TE SAIGNER COMME UNE TRUIE !

Elle est hystérique, et en fait ça me plait. Plus rien ne compte. J'ai envie de me la faire depuis si longtemps.

Non Isabelle ! Ne fais pas ça ! Crie Bella dans ma tête.  
Elle va nous réduire en bouillie ! Panique Mary.

Elle se jette sur moi. On atterrit au sol, au pied du bar. Elle me décolle une droite, j'enserre son poing dans ma main. Plusieurs coups de feu se font entendre.

_ Edward. Scandai-je.  
_ TU NOUS AS TRAHIS ! SALOPE !

Ce coup-ci, son poing s'abat sur ma figure. Mais les violences de la veille m'ont anesthésiée. J'arrive je ne sais comment à lui enfoncer mon genou dans le ventre et à retourner la situation. Je bascule mon corps de façon à me retrouver sur elle. Je sens qu'elle cherche son flingue. Elle arrive à l'attraper.

Je lui enserre le poignet et commence à frapper sa main violemment sur le sol. Le mitraillage continue à l'extérieur. Mais j'en fais complétement abstraction. Trop concentrée sur l'instant. Le flingue valdingue dans la pièce.

_ ISABELLAAAAAA !

Je reconnais la voix en un instant. Alec me cherche. Je saute sur mes jambes. Je dois me planquer au plus vite. Jane ricane.

_ Le grand méchant loup va t'attraper ! Fuis petite trainée ! Fuis !  
_ J'te promets que tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Je cours dans la maison. Tout le monde court vers le parc. Ils sont tous armés. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Mais j'entends la voix d'Alec.

_ CET ENCULE EST VENU LA CHERCHER ! JE VAIS L'BUTER ! TOI RETROUVE BELLA ! RAMENE LA MOI !  
_ Oui. Répond Jane.

Bon au moins c'est elle et nous. Pensai-je.  
Les armes, les armes Isabelle.  
Merci Bella, je sais !_(n/emy : allez les filles c'est le moment de se débarrasser d elle , sortez tout l arsenal et que la fête commence !) _

Je remonte dans ma chambre à vitesse grand V. J'ai pas le temps de me vêtir correctement, j'attrape juste une espèce de sac en bandoulière, je n'ai aucune place pour le couteau. Je file dans le couloir, je récupère le Glock, et un Beretta. Je prends cinq chargeurs. Je charge mes armes, le reste va dans le sac. Je garde le Beretta à la main. Je dois trouver ma mère.

Je sais où se trouve la chambre d'Aro. J'avance prudemment, malgré les cris, les tirs des balles qui fusent. Je trouve la chambre. J'entre doucement.

La lumière est allumée. Il n'y a aucune trace d'Aro. Ma mère est encore dans son lit. Elle est tellement stone qu'elle n'a rien entendu. Je m'approche d'elle.

_ Maman ? Maman ! Maman !  
_ Be...Bella. Maman Dort.  
_ Ô non maman ! C'est pas le moment ! Lève toi !

Je fais un tour d'horizon de la pièce. Il y a de la came jusque sur la table de nuit.

_ Quel fils de chien !

Je secoue ma mère. Mais elle ne réagi pas.

Merde j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries !

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je vais dans la salle de bain et ramène un verre d'eau. Je lui jette en pleine figure. Renée hurle. Je lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

Elle secoue la tête. Je l'aide à se lever.

_ On s'en va ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix shootée.  
_ Oui, on s'en va.  
_ Une dose ?  
_ Ô non Renée ! C'est fini !

Je la traine. Mes côtes me font un mal de chien. Son corps est si lourd. Je la trimbale jusqu'aux escaliers dérobés. Je la pose par terre, le temps d'ouvrir la porte. On descend, on approche de la porte. Je l'ouvre. Ça se bat dans tous les coins dans le parc. Je veux la mettre à l'abri mais je ne sais pas où.

Quand une grande masse se retrouve face à moi. Je le braque, et dois lâcher Renée.

L'aube est à peine levée. Je le distingue mal. Il a des espèce de lunettes. En plus il pleut à torrent

_ Zen Bella. C'est moi.  
_ Emmett ?_(n/emy: *soupire* mon sauveur !)_  
_ Ouais. On s'barre de là ! Viens ! T'as une sale gueule ! Très jolie ta tenue !

Je grogne ! Il ne changera donc jamais ! ? Il me tend la main.

_ Emmett écoute-moi. Je dois y retourner. Emmène ma mère loin d'ici. Mets là à l'abri.  
_ Bella ! Je ne peux pas. Les ordres sont clairs.  
_ Rien à foutre ! Je dois régler mes comptes.

Je lui colle ma mère dans les bras.

_ Bella ! Edward va m'tuer !  
_ Mais non. Dégage Em !

Je referme la porte et remonte. Certains pensent que je suis folle ? Et bien maintenant ils en sont persuadés. Je remonte les marches aussi vite que je le peux. J'entre à nouveau dans ce couloir de malheur. J'entends une détonation. Je plonge dans une des chambres dont la porte est ouverte.

_ Je croyais qu'Alec t'avait dit de me ramener ? Pas de me buter !  
_ Dommage collatéral.  
_ Bah voyons...maugrée-je plus pour moi-même.

Je commence à avoir les mains moites. J'expire un bon coup. Je jette un œil dans le couloir, et Jane me tire dessus à nouveau.

Salope !

Je me jette derrière un meuble dans le couloir et tire plusieurs fois en même temps.

Il y a aussi des coups de feu qui viennent de derrière Jane. J'en profite pour continuer ma course jusqu'à elle. Je finis par glisser sur les genoux. Elle est dos à moi. Un agent est au sol, face à elle. Je braque mon flingue sur sa nuque.

_ Bella. Crache-t-elle.  
_ Bingo ! La gagnante remporte un joli trou dans son crane !  
_ Je crois que c'est surtout toi qui va crever ! Catin ! Spiona* ! (*balance)  
_ Oncle Marcus ! Jubile Jane.  
_ Relève toi cagna* ! (*chienne)

Il m'attrape par les cheveux. Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Jane me gifle et me crache à la figure. J'attends qu'il appuie sur la détente. Quand le bruit d'une détonation se fait entendre. Je sens Marcus qui s'effondre dans mon dos. Jane pointe son arme en décalé de ma tête . J'arrive à la pousser, mais elle tire quand-même. Un cri de douleur déchire la pièce. J'envoie un coup de genou dans le menton de Jane qui tombe à la renverse. Elle se relève en un bond. Elle m'envoie un coup de pied circulaire. Mon arme s'envole.

Maintenant, c'est elle et moi. Simplement. Elle remonte ses manches. Moi j'ai rien à remonter. Ça va se jouer aux poings et aux pieds. J'évite de penser à mes côtes. Je me mets en position et lui fais signe d'avancer. Elle m'envoie une série de Keri* (coup de pied). Je les repousse tous de mes mains. J'enchaine sur une flopée de Haito (coup du plat de la main). Elle les évite aussi. Je saute sur la table à coté, et m'accroche au lustre. Je me balance et lui enfonce ma plante des pieds au niveau de son torse. Cette fois elle s'écroule. Je me jette sur elle, je lui assène des coups de poings de toutes mes forces dans sa sale gueule.

Elle se rebiffe et me frappe violemment dans mes côtes. Je hurle sous la douleur, et m'écarte d'elle. Elle aussi crie, mais de fureur quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle saigne. J'arrive à me redresser. Difficilement. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Je donne un coup de tête en arrière. J'entends les os de son nez se fracturer. Je me retourne et effectue un Mawashi Geri ( coup de pied circulaire). Jane s'effondre à nouveau. Mais je la vois attraper son arme. J'ai juste le temps de me saisir de la mienne en plongeant, je vise sa tête et tire. La balle se loge directement dans sa tronche, elle s'effondre. Une marre de sang recouvre bientôt le sol. _(n/emy: *fait la danse du cul* ) _

Je me redresse, j'entends un râle de souffrance derrière moi. Marcus git lui aussi dans une marre de sang.

Je m'approche de lui. M'agenouille.

_ Espèce de sale fils de pute ! J'ai rêvé de ça depuis que je suis arrivée, te voir crever comme un chien. Testa di cazzo *(tête de bite).

Je l'achève d'une balle dans la tête. Je jubile._(n/emy: ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! )_ Ma vengeance commence à peine. Il m'en reste trois à tuer.

_ Isabella. Souffle une voix à peine audible.

Je me retourne et vois Démétri au sol. Il se tient l'abdomen. Je comprends tout. C'est lui qui a tiré sur Marcus. Je me précipite vers lui toujours à genoux.

_ Je suis désolée. Sanglotai-je.  
_ Ce n'est rien. Vous devez continuer...et le...rejoindre.

Il s'effondre inconscient.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je reprends mon souffle. Mais ce que je vois me terrorise. Edward est au sol et Alec le braque. Je dois réagir. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Une idée germe dans mon esprit malade. J'ouvre la fenêtre.

_ Alec ! Hurle-je.

Il lève la tête. J'attrape le corps de Jane et le balance par la fenêtre.

_ CADEAU ALEC ! TA CHIENNE DE SOEUR ! JE L'AI SAIGNEE COMME LA TRUIE QU'ELLE EST ! Cinglé-je._(n/emy: oh my god ! J adorrrre )_  
_ PUTANA ! SPIONA ! Crache-t-il de toutes ses forces._(n/emy: stronzo !)_

Il hurle. Edward en profite pour se ruer sur Alec. Je sais que je n'ai que très peu de temps. Je dois me rendre dans le parc et retrouver Edward. C'est ma faute. Mais c'est le seul amour de ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Avec Edward c'est à la vie, à la mort. Il meurt. Je meurs.

Je cours vers mon destin aussi vite que je le peux.

_N/Live : Quoi c'est fini ? Alors les filles, je vous explique quelque chose : c'était comme dans un film. Pas le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite remarque tellement j'étais scotchée à ce que vous avez écrit… Mais mon dieu, le temps va être loooonnng jusqu'à la suite !  
_

_n/emy: fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ouuuuuuuuuuuuu pourquoi ?, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr merde c'est tjs pareille tjs au meilleur moment vs coupez ! Rrrrrrrrr franchement je ne vais pas vous le répéter parce que vs le savez et qu' en plus vs vs en délectez dc je vs dirai juste : vivamente il seguito sporco piccolo sadico ! Lol ;) ) (N/Caro: Courage les filles ça vient ! mdr)_

**Je sais vous être frustrés, énervés, mais bon défoulez-vous à coup de reviews ! **

**Pas de suite si on est morte ! **

**On sais aussi que notre cote sadique va encore augmenter, mais perso j'suis blindée lecteur de mon cœur ! Lol**

**Alors à très vite pour connaître le dénouement de cette bataille !**

**Basgi Ciao **

**Spuffy et Caro**


	18. Chapter 18

**Communiqué officiel : **

**Nous revoilà ! Spuffygirl et Caro sont toujours dans les parages, difficilement disponibles pour leurs responsabilités d'auteurs, mais toujours motivées ! **

**Nous avons fait de notre mieux, mais les fêtes approchant, les examens approchent aussi, et les responsabilités familiales s'incrustent encore plus...Imaginez ! Quoique vous connaissiez ça vous aussi lol.**

**En tout cas, voici le chapitre que vous attendez toutes et tous. Le dénouement, ou pas, du combat contre les Volturi. **

**À vous de nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! Faites-vous plaisir, c'est Noël bientôt ;) ;)**

**Merci à Live4ever, Eliloulou et Emy pour leurs commentaires, vous déchirez les filles, comme toujours.**

**On embrasse encore et toujours les Lémoniaques IIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !**

**17**

_(N/Live : IIIIAAA, c'est reparti ! __J__ )__)(n/ Emy: IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !;) )  
_

**EDWARD POV **

Je cours au milieu du parc tout en descendant ceux qui essaient de me buter. Ça tire dans tous les coins. Mais Booth nous couvre. Je viens de reconnaître Alec, lui aussi m'a vu. Je ralentis, jusqu'à marcher. J'arrache mes lunettes infrarouges. Mon bras est tendu vers ce bâtard. Prêt à faire feu._(N/Eli : Bin alors…tire !) (N/Caro : Zen ça vient !)_

Je suis face à Alec. J'ôte ma cagoule. Il n'a pas l'air d'être si surpris de me voir. Bien au contraire. C'est comme s' il m'attendait. Il me dévisage. Il serre les dents. Ça y est enfin. Un contre un. Face à face. On va en finir une bonne fois pour toute. La pluie tombe à torrent, je suis de plus en plus trempé, mais rien à battre. Je le veux lui et je l'aurai. Coûte que coûte.

_ Alors espèce d'Amerloque de mes couilles. Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser prendre ma femme sans rien dire. Pour que tu puisses la baiser comme tu veux ?

On se braque mutuellement. Il a une de ses mains dans les cheveux, il tire dessus comme un forcené. Le vrai psychopathe.

_ Ta femme ? Tu parles de ta femme ? Ricané-je sarcastique. Ou de ton esclave personnelle ? Elle n'est pas ta femme Ducon ! Elle te hait ! Un homme, un vrai ne force pas une femme à l'épouser ! Il ne la force pas non plus à coucher avec lui ! Tu n'es qu'une raclure, qu'un enfant pourri qui pense que tout lui est dû !

Alec applaudit. Il se fout de ma gueule ! Il rebraque son arme vers moi.

_ Elle est à moi ! S'écrie-t-il. _(N/Live : Tu rêves ! Elle est à Edward !)(N/Eli : Non mais il se prend vraiment pour le nombril du monde ce mec !)__!)(N/Emy: CONNARD c est pas un chien ! Pète lui la gueule Ed ! )  
_

Ça peut durer un moment. Lui et moi nous braquant mutuellement. Il abaisse son arme.

_ Alors, on règle ça à main nue. J'ai hâte de sentir craquer tes os sous mes poings fils de chien ! Crache-t-il.

_ Avec plaisir. Tu vas taper sur un homme ça va changer !

Aussitôt dit, il me saute dessus les deux poings en avant. Je pare ses coups sans trop de difficulté pour le moment. Je riposte, mon poing venant s'écraser dans sa main. Il me retourne le poignet et me fait valdinguer. Il affiche un sourire sadique. Je me dégage et reprends ma position.

Je dois rester concentrer. Un coup de pied m'atteint au thorax. Je recule de plusieurs mètres. J'ai le souffle coupé.

_ Ah il est beau le FBI ! S'esclaffe-t-il.

_ Connard !

Je tente d'éloigner toutes les pensées qui viennent m'embrumer l'esprit. Lui, Bella...ensemble.

Je me jette sur lui. J'enchaine les coups de pieds. L'un d'eux s'abat sur sa pommette. Projetant du sang qu'il essuie d'un revers de manche. Il reprend sa place, et devient furie. Alec enchaine une série d'uppercuts. Ma mâchoire n'est pas épargnée. Je lui décoche un mahe geri _(N/Eli : Waw…c'est pas contagieux avec un nom pareil ! LOL) (N/Caro : presque !mdr) _(coup de pied de

face))_( N/Emy: j adore c'est Ali qui vous a donné les noms ? Mdr )_ qui s'écrase directement sur son nez. Il recule et son dos va taper sur un des murs du château.

_ Alors Volturi c'est plus difficile quand la personne en face se défend !

_ Va te faire foutre ! Grogne-t-il.

Ses poings sont serrés, il crache du sang. Mais je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce qui se passe. En moins de deux secondes. Je me retrouve au sol son flingue dans la bouche.

_ Alors ! Espèce de petit fils de pute ! Tu croyais quoi ! Que j'allais te laisser gagner ? Tu vas crever sale bastardo ! Rage-t-il.._(N/Emy : putain Em vient vite chéri on a besoin de toi *se ronge les ongles*)_

Vous avez déjà essayé de parler avec un flingue dans la bouche ? Il l'enfonce jusqu'au plus profond de ma gorge.

Je tente de lui parler. Il ôte son Beretta.

_ Bella a besoin d'un homme connard ! Pas d'une fiote comme toi ! Grondé-je.

La crosse de son arme s'abat sur ma joue.

_ Elle a surtout besoin qu'on lui apprenne qui est l'homme ! Cette chienne a couché avec toi ! Plusieurs fois ! Je lui ai passé l'envie de recommencer !

_ Si tu lui as fait du mal ! J'te jure que tu vas crever charogne ! Explosé-je de colère.

Il rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je me débats, mais je ne suis pas vraiment en position de force.

_ C'est ma chose ! Elle sera ma serpillère ! Mon vide couille ! Une matrice qui me donnera des gosses ! Et qui sait peut-être qu'on fera comme avec sa mère, pour qu'elle devienne ma petite chienne bien dressée ! Jane adore s'en occuper. Ce que j'aime la prendre de force. J'adore quand elle supplie !_(N/Emy : putain de bordel de merde ; est-ce-que je peux lui hurler dessus toutes les insanités que je connais et lui foutre un coup dans les boules pour le massacrer ? *yeux du chat potté*lol)  
_

_ ENFOIRE ! Tu n'es qu'un sale fils de pute, sans couille !

Il replace le flingue dans ma bouche.

_ Toi tu vas crever, et je vais pouvoir abuser de son corps autant que je veux, tandis que toi petit agent de merde tu boufferas les pissenlits par la racine !

Son ton est froid. Calculateur. J'suis mal barré ! Il arme.

_ Alec !

Je crois discerner la voix de Bella derrière Alec. Je lève les yeux à la fenêtre et je la vois. Alec fait de même. Il regarde Bella surpris. Elle tient un...un corps à bout de bras.

_ CADEAU ALEC ! TA CHIENNE DE SOEUR ! JE L'AI SAIGNEE COMME LA TRUIE QU'ELLE EST ! Cingle Bella.._(N/Emy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rire hystérique *! Lol) _  
_ PUTANA ! SPIONA ! JANE ! Crache-t-il de toutes ses forces._(N/Eli : Un peu tard pour les discours ^^)_

Il hurle. Putain ! Bella a vraiment fait ça ? Le corps s'écrase au sol dans un bruit sourd. J'en profite, je retourne la situation à mon avantage. Mes poings s'abattent violemment sur la gueule d'Alec. C'est moi qui peux entendre ses os craquer._(N/Emy: vas-y Ed tue le ! Tue le !)_Je jubile. C'est ma façon de venger Bella pour toutes ces années de violences.

Il est à demi inconscient. J'ai du mal à m'arrêter.

_ Edward ! S'exclame Bella qui arrive en courant vers moi.

_ Bella !

Je me redresse. J'assène deux coups de pieds dans les côtes d'Alec. Bella se jette dans mes bras. _(N/Eli : J'aurais fait pareil…et un coup dans Alec en passant !)_Il commence à faire jour. Ce que je vois sur le visage de Bella me fait mal, et me rends fou. Elle a des contusions un peu partout. Sa lèvre est fendue.

Je prends son visage en coupe, et l'observe un moment. On n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder pour faire les comptes.

_ Je dois lui mettre les menottes. Expliqué-je.

_ Les menottes ? Répète-t-elle.

_ Ouais.

Je sais qu'elle préférerait qu'on s'en débarrasse et même si personnellement ce serait mon premier choix. Je sais que je suis surveillé.

J'embrasse son front et je me dirige vers son pire cauchemar. Je sors les menottes de ma poche arrière. J'entends un cri. Une détonation et un coup de feu.

Je ressens une vive douleur dans mon bras. J'ai l'impression que tout se déroule au ralentit. J'observe Alec, il a son flingue à la main prêt à s'en servir une seconde fois. Puis mon regard se tourne sur Bella. Elle vise Alec et tire. Il s'effondre, tandis que moi je tombe à genoux. _(N/live : Heureusement que ce n'est que le bras les filles ! :o ) (N/Caro : Clair ! DD)_

_ J'espérai bien que tu essayerais un truc dans le genre.

Le sourire de Bella est dur. Calculateur. Elle s'avance vers lui. Plus déterminée que jamais. Je me relève. Le canon est à moins de trente centimètres de la tempe d'Alec qui respire difficilement.

_ J'étais prêt à tout te donner. Expie-t-il difficilement._(N/Eli : Ouais assaisonné de coups)_

_ Tu m'as tout pris ! Ouais ! Mon père, ma mère...ma vie... Et tu vas crever comme le clébard que tu es ! Comme ta salope de sœur, et ton chère oncle Marcus !

_ Salope !

_ Je suis devenue ce que tu as fait de moi ! Au fait un scoop, j'ai couché avec Démétri la veille de notre parodie de mariage ! Crève ordure ! _(N/Live : Gooo Bella !)__!)(N/Emy : oh putain OH PUTAIN troooooooop bon ! C est trop jouissif ! Moi je dis ca mérite le cri de guerre des lemo ca :IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ) _

Je lis la surprise sur le visage grimaçant d'Alec.

Elle tire sans sourcilier. Une fois ! Deux fois ! À la troisième fois, je pose ma main sur la sienne. Bella ne me regarde même pas. Elle semble hypnotisée par sa tâche. Elle est si appliquée. Je resserre ma prise. De mon autre main j'attrape délicatement le canon. Ma blessure me fait mal.

Je sais que l'assaut fait rage autour de nous. Mais je suis prudent, Bella a du mal à reprendre pied. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite et reprend contenance. Elle me jette un regard, j'ôte mes mains du flingue. Elle range son arme dans son dos.

Bella jette son alliance sur le cadavre et lui crache dessus._(N/Live : Merci Bella, on en rêvé tou(te)s !)_

_ Figlio di puttana !

_ Bella ça va ?

Elle acquiesce et soude mon regard au mien.

_ Il me reste Caïus, et cette enflure d'Aro !

_ Bella. On va s'en occuper. Toi tu dois venir avec nous. Il faut te soigner !

Ma voix est ferme. Résolue. J'attrape sa main. L'orage est encore plus violent. La pluie tombe encore plus fort. Les cheveux de Bella ruissellent littéralement, et nettoie un peu son visage couvert de sang.

_ Non Edward ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je veux Aro ! Il me le faut ! Il doit PAYER pour ma mère ! S'écrie-t-elle.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

_ Et il payera Bella. Il payera ! je te le promets !

Mais elle s'en contre fout. Elle se détache violemment de moi et court à nouveau vers la maison. Enfin courir est un grand mot. Elle boitille légèrement. Mais elle entre l'arme au poing. Je la suis. On monte un escalier assez sombre. Bella ouvre la porte prudemment et on entre.

Devant nous s'étale un véritable champ de bataille.

On avance toujours aussi doucement. On arrive dans une grande pièce et là on se croirait à Kaboul City. Je vois Marcus Volturi qui git sur le sol. Une balle entre les deux yeux. Il y a aussi un type appuyé le long du bar. Bella se précipite et moi je ne comprends pas.

_ Démétri ? L'appelle-t-elle doucement. Démétri ?

_ Mad...ame. Expire-t-il.

_ Edward il a besoin de soin. Il m'a sauvé la vie. C'était mon seul allié.

Je communique par l'oreillette.

_ Ici l'agent Cullen. Demande de soin urgent. Premier étage de la villa, aile ouest.._(N/Emy: pourquoi malgré la situation ds laquelle ils sont je trouve ça très sexy quand il dit : agent Cullen ? Lol)(N/Spuffy: moi je comprends pas ! *s'essuie la bouche __**) (N/Caro : ***__A la bouche trop sèche pour parler*)_

_ Bien reçu agent Cullen. Répond Jasper.

Protocole, protocole.

_ C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demandé-je à Bella en désignant Marcus et l'état de la pièce.

_ Pour Marcus. Je plaide coupable, mais pour le reste. Jane m'a aidé quand-même.

Un hurlement. Comme un cri de bête se fait entendre. Bella court jusqu'à la fenêtre.

_ Aro ! Hurle-t-elle.

_ TOI !

_ OUI MOI PADRE !

_ TU LES AS TUE ! MES ENFANTS ! TU VAS CREVER SALE CHIENNE !

J'ai juste le temps de coucher Bella sur le sol, tandis que Volturi nous mitraille littéralement. Je me redresse et observe par la fenêtre. Aro s'enfuie. Bella a dû comprendre. Elle ouvre la fenêtre, pose le pied sur le rebord.

_ Un étage c'est pas la mort ! ? M'explique-t-elle, le plus naturellement possible.

_ Ô non ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser sauter ? Nan mais t'es malade ?

Je la tiens fortement.

_ Patron ! Nord, nord est ! Aro Volturi tente de s'enfuir.

_ Bien reçu agent Cullen.

Une détonation. Aro s'écroule au sol.

La police et les secours envahissent les lieux. Ils menottent à tour de bras. Les yeux de Bella fixent la fenêtre. Elle a l'air complètement ailleurs.

_ Tu vas bien Bella ?

_ Ça peut aller. Où est ma mère ? Je l'ai confiée à Emmett et...

_ Il a dû la mettre en sécurité. Viens on va les rejoindre.

A ce moment là, l'équipe médicale débarque dans la pièce avec les flics. Les médecins s'occupent de Démétri.

_ La signora Volturi Isabella ? Demande un policier_.(__N/Emy: OH OH mmmm po bon ca !)_

_ Si. Répond Bella.

_ Ammanettare ! Cri celui qui a l'air d'être le chef. (passer les menottes) _(N/live : Oh non ! :o)_

Deux hommes s'avancent, ils sortent les menottes. Bella me pousse et commence à se débattre tandis qu'ils essayent de la contraindre.

_ Laissez-là tranquille. Elle n'y est pour rien ! Tenté-je d'intervenir.

_ Si tratta di una Volturi !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ils disent que je suis une Volturi.

_ Si la moglie d'Alec Volturi !

_ La femme d'Alec Volturi ! Traduit Bella.

Bella malgré ses menottes tentent de se défaire de leur prise. Putain même crevé, il nous fait chier ce con !

_ Elle est avec nous ! M'insurgé-je.

Mon patron arrive en courant avec Emmett et Jasper.._(N/Emy : mmmmm Emmett *bave* qui a dit c est po le moment ? C est toi Anni ? Pffffffffff avec Em c'est toujours le moment ! Mdr) _

_ Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? Tonne mon Boss.

_ Ils veulent l'arrêter ! M'indigné-je.

_ Ok Cullen ! Elle est avec nous. Amica. (une amie)

Booth essaye de leur expliquer. Mais y a rien à faire.

_ Ordini ! Scusi ! (Les ordres ! Désolé !)

Ils veulent l'embarquer. Je proteste vivement.

_ Laisse-les faire Cullen. On va arranger ça. Isabella, suivez-les sans discuter. J'vous promets que je m'en occupe.

_ Emmett ? Ma mère...elle...

Ils n'attendent même pas la réponse et emmènent Bella menottée dans le dos.

_ Elle va bien Bella. Ils l'ont transféré pour des soins ! Lui crie Emmett.

_ Merci Em...

Sa voix est lointaine. Si on la sort d'une cage, ce n'est pas pour la remettre dans une autre.

_ On va la sortir de là. M'assure Booth en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Marcus Volturi est mort on dirait ! Constate Jasper.

_ Bella.

_ Jolie exécution. Siffle Emmett d'admiration. Elle a eu trois Volturi sur cinq, beau carton.

_ J'ai eu Aro. Il va survivre. En taule. Par contre...

_ Par contre quoi ? Répété-je.

_ Caïus Volturi s'est échappé. Lâche Booth.

_ Et merde ! Il va vouloir se venger._(N/Eli : C'est pas demain qu'ils vont vivre heureux et tranquilles alors !) (N/Caro : qui sait^^...nous ! lol)_

_ On verra ça plus tard Edward. Pour l'instant on sort Bella de taule.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'en ai raz le cul d'attendre. Bella est enfermée depuis douze heures. Booth négocie, remplie des papiers et moi j'attends comme un con sur une chaise au milieu du couloir. Je n'en peux plus d'être séparé d'elle. J'ai trop besoin de la voir. De la serrer dans mes bras. De la ramener avec moi à Chicago. Un mot : vacances !_(N/Eli : oh oui…du soleil, du sable chaud, un Ed musclé et chaud…oups, ok je sors !) (N:Caro : non reste !)_

**BELLA POV**

Je fais les cent pas dans cette satanée cellule. Les murs sont blancs, il y a un espèce de lit de camp pour dormir. Les toilettes dans un coin et un lavabo. Je suis seule, et j'ai des nouvelles de personnes. Il y a pire comme lieu, que de se retrouver enfermée à Interpole. J'ai vu un médecin, il m'a auscultée. Mes côtes me font un peu moins mal, j'ai quand même la sensation d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Mon corps est douloureux, mais je n'attends qu'une seule chose ma liberté définitive. Je n'attends que ça pour que Bella puisse prendre sa place à nouveau. Jane, Marcus et Alec sont mort. Même si c'est moi qui les ai tués, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser.

Je suis libre d'une certaine manière. J'ai beau être enfermée dans cette cage, cette sensation de liberté m'assaille. Même si la sensation d'insécurité que j'éprouve ne disparaîtra jamais totalement.

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre. Je suis aux aguets. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me recule légèrement des barreaux.

_ Bella. Souffle la douce voix rassurée d'Edward.

Edward accroche ses mains aux barreaux et pose sa tête entre. Nos fronts se touchent. Il relève sa tête et nos lèvres se trouvent. J'aimerai tant qu'il puisse me serrer dans ses bras. J'ai besoin de me lover contre lui, de sentir son odeur rassurante. . _(N/Emy: *soupire* nous aussi !) _

_ Je suis désolé Bella ça prend du temps et je...

_ Je comprends. Le coupé-je.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Jasper et Emmett.

_ Voici les clefs. Chantonne Emmett.

_ Tais-toi et donne ! Grogne Edward.

_ Tiens Shrek, libère Fiona. Rigole Emmett.

Edward grogne face à la plaisanterie, tout en ouvrant cette cage de malheur. Il entre et me tient fort dans ses bras.

_ Booth nous a dit que dans vingt minutes maxi, tu pourras sortir Bella.

Emmett et Jazz s'en vont. Jasper lève les yeux en direction des caméras et nous fait un clin d'œil. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_Isabelle, laisse-moi Edward. Chuchote Bella dans ma tête._

_Rho pourquoi c'est toujours elle qu'en profite. S'indigne Mary._

_Parce qu'à la base, c'est sa tête. Expliqué-je. (N/Eli : C'est vrai qu'il y a foule là dedans….t'imagine Edward : Trois pour le prix d'une !^^)(N/Spuffy: t'inquiète qu'il a bien compris ce qu'il se passait !)_

Bella a raison, mon rôle est fini. Je l'ai protégée du mieux que j'ai pu. Je m'assieds un moment sur le lit et laisse Bella reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Edward s'installe à coté de moi. Il souffle. Mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est de soulagement qu'autre chose.

_ Tu as des nouvelles de ma mère Edward ?

_ Elle est dans un hôpital pas très loin d'ici.

_ Elle va être rapatriée aux USA ?

_ Booth a fait une demande d'extradition. Renée n'intéresse pas Interpole. Ce n'est pas un témoin fiable.

_ Et moi ?

_ Disons que tu seras aux États-Unis très bientôt.

Edward vrille son regard au mien. Une de ses mains caresse ma joue, son pouce frôle doucement ma lèvre fendue.

_ Ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il.

_ Oui. Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là.

Il secoue la tête, et m'observe.

_ J'avais promis de veiller sur toi et de te protéger.

_ Et tu l'as fait en venant me chercher.

_ Non. J'aurais dû te sortir de là beaucoup plus tôt.

_ On s'en est plutôt pas trop mal sortie. Déclaré-je.

_Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal. Souffle-t-il.

Il baisse la tête. Je pose ma main sur sa joue.

_ Pas plus que d'habitude.

_ Si plus. Il me l'a dit. Il savait pour nous...comment ?

_ Il a appris que tu était encore en vie. Il a deviné ce qui s'était passé au gala de charité.

Il serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les doigts.

_ C'est de ma faute. On n'aurait pas dû. Je t'ai mise en danger.

_ Non Edward. Je me suis mise en danger toute seule. Je lui ai tout déballé, il est devenu dingue. Fin de l'histoire.

_ Comment peux-tu...

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne veux plus y penser. Pas pour l'instant. J'avais cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours quand je suis partie. Maintenant qu'on est à nouveau réuni, je refuse de tout gâcher en parlant de ça. La seule et unique chose dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant, c'est ses bras sécurisants. Le reste n'est rien.

Mes lèvres sont douloureuses, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'éprouve. Mes mains se glissent inexorablement dans ses cheveux. Je tire dessus pour le rapprocher de moi, comme si ne nous ne faisions qu'un.

Je veux me fondre en lui. Je veux oublier mon passé.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes.

_ Et toi, ton épaule ?

_ Superficiel. La balle n'a fait que m'érafler.

Il passe son doigt dans le trou de son pull noir, tout en me souriant.

_ Je peux voir ?

_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Suppose-t-il.

_ C'est pas ça...mais...

Il passe son bras à l'intérieur de son pull. Je le soulève doucement et découvre son bandage. Je le frôle du bout des doigts. Edward ferme les yeux devant mon geste. Mon index et mon majeur s'aventure sur sa peau. Je n'y peux rien, je suis attirée comme un aimant. Il soupire.

Il m'a manqué, tellement manqué. Sa douceur, ses mots tendres. Je dépose un baiser léger sur sa blessure. Quand je suis avec Edward, c'est comme si tout ce qu'il y avait autour disparaissait.

Sa main se pose sur ma nuque, délicatement. Comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Sa bouche reprend la mienne. Ses gestes sont tendres. J'ai tant besoin de me sentir vivante dans ses bras.

Mes mains libèrent son autre bras de son pull. Puis je tente de lui ôter.

_ Bella...c'est pas le moment.

_ M'en fous. J'ai besoin de toi. Ici. Maintenant.

_ C'est trop tôt.

Je me décale de lui. Je peux le comprendre. Mais se sentir rejeté est pire que tout. Après ce qu'a du lui dire Alec c'est tout à fait compréhensible. _(N/Eli : Mais oui….qu'est ce qu'elle peut gamberger parfois, comme s'il ne voudrait plus d'elle !Bien qu'après tout, je postule) (N/Caro : Bah t'es pas la seule !)_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête.

_ Je comprends que tu puisses ne pas en avoir envie. Je dois te dégoûter. C'est pas grave... Je...

Les mots se perdent dans ma gorge. Je me lève. Et colle mon front contre le mur. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard.

Je sens ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ Comment peux-tu penser ça ! ? Sa voix est à la limite du reproche. Jamais tu ne pourras me dégoûter. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est la faute de ce dingue !

_ Peu importe.

Il me retourne doucement.

_ Ne dis pas ça. Rien n'a changé Bella. Je te désire toujours autant, voir plus. Mais ce que tu as vécu...

_ Bah justement Edward. Je veux juste oublier tout ça. Oublier cette cellule, oublier que ma mère ne s'en sortira certainement pas. Oublier toutes ces années de souffrance.

Il pose une main sur ma joue.

_ C'est terminé tout ça. Chuchote-t-il.

_ Justement.

Je tente les petits yeux à la Alice.

_ Bella.

Il lutte contre lui-même. Je m'accroche à son pull. Un coup d'œil vers le bas de son pantalon m'indique qu'il lutte vraiment. Je veux juste m'oublier dans ses bras encore une fois. Ressentir sa passion pour moi. Notre fusion réciproque. Que pour lui je ne suis pas un morceau de viande ou un trophée quelconque.

Mes lèvres parcourent son cou. Sa peau frissonne sous mon attention. Il est à deux doigts de craquer. Une de mes mains passe sous son pull et caresse son torse. _(N/Eli : on est avec toi Bella…fais le nous craquer !)_

Il passe ses mains sous mes fesses, et me soulève. J'ai gagné_.(N/Live : IIIIAAAA, lemon !)__(N/Emy: IEEEEE à bas les culottes ! Lol) _ J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il nous transporte comme ça jusqu'au lit de fortune. Il s'assied, moi sur lui. Nos bouches se ravagent l'une et l'autre.

Mes mains hors de contrôle s'accrochent à ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. J'aime cet homme plus que tout. Plus que ma vie en fait.

Je dé-zippe ma combinaison bleue qu'ils m'ont refilé en entrant. Je lui dévoile mon soutien gorge. Il embrasse le creux de mes seins. Je me cambre pour apprécier un peu plus. Il passe ses doigts sur l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge, mais je ne veux pas qu'il l'enlève. Enfin tant que tout ne sera pas redevenu comme avant. Je stop son geste.

Il a compris, je reprends possession de ses lèvres. Nos langues se cherchant, se chahutant. Ma main glisse entre nous et caresse le renflement de son pantalon. Il grogne contre ma bouche. Il fait glisser la combinaison de mes épaules. Je me lève de ses genoux, je me débarrasse de mon vêtement. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Même si j'ai envie de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mon corps, tant qu'il ne sera pas totalement guéri. Je ne pense même plus à mes côtes. J'en profite pour lui défaire son pantalon et sa braguette. Je libère son sexe dressé, et le cajole doucement. Il frémit entre mes doigts.

J'écarte les pans de mon boxer et m'enfonce doucement sur sa verge. J'étouffe un cri dans l'épaule d'Edward. C'est un peu douloureux. Mon antre est fragile. J'attends un peu avant de me mouvoir. Juste le temps que ça passe. Si Edward a compris, il ne dit rien.

Mais la légère douleur passe déjà. Je me déhanche, doucement. J'ai tant besoin de lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et me guide dans mes mouvements. Je sens son sexe palpiter à l'intérieur de moi. Je me cambre, son sexe tapant à un endroit stratégique de mon anatomie.

Je gémis de plus en plus. Notre complicité est pleine et entière. Je suis si bien. J'accélère un peu le rythme tandis que mes parois se resserrent de plus en plus sur lui. Je ne suis pas loin d'exploser de plaisir entre les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

Mon corps s'arque-boute au moment où mon orgasme me submerge. Edward plonge dans ma poitrine en grognant férocement. Lui aussi s'abandonne à cette douce félicité. Nos corps se soulèvent au rythme de nos respirations saccadées.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, tandis qu'Edward l'écoute attentivement. Je m'écarte de lui, et me rajuste au moment où Edward referme son pantalon. On a le chic pour faire ça vraiment n'importe où. Je grimace de douleur, mes côtes me rappellent à l'ordre.

Quand je lève les yeux au plafond je remarque les caméras.

_ Merde ! Lâché-je.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper les a coupés._(N/Eli : Toujours dit qu'il était parfait)_

_ Pourquoi ?

_ D'après lui pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Pouffe-t-il.

_ Ô ! Il se doutait que...

_ Que...quoi ? Qu'on ne pourrait pas résister ?

_ Il nous prend pour des obsédés ? ! M'insurgé-je.

_ C'est vrai que c'est pas ce que vous êtes ! Raille Isabelle.

_ Ouais, les lapins à coté de vous sont des animaux asexués ! En rajoute Mary.._(N/Emy:PTDR! Elles ont encore raison ! Lol)_

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

_ Vos gueules ! Craché-je.

_ Viens.

Edward me fait signe de m'asseoir auprès de lui. Il ouvre son bras et je me love contre lui un instant.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Edward fait un bon et retourne en courant derrière la grille. Alors là je pige que dalle.

_ Sei libero ! M'annonce le chef de la police. (vous êtes libre) _(N/Live : IIIIAAAA !)_

Il n'a pas l'air ravi. Je suppose qu'on lui a forcé la main, et quand je vois l'air plus que satisfait de Booth, je suis persuadée que ça vient de lui. Edward ouvre ma cellule. Je lutte contre l'envie de me tirer d'ici le plus vite possible.

Emmett m'enlace. Moi je grimace à nouveau. C'est qu'il m'écrase le bestiaux. _(N/Live : Emmett et sa délicatesse, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! )__)(N/Emy: ouais ouais attention hein j't'ai à l œil moi !lol)_

_ Doucement McCarty. Vous allez nous la tuer. Je vous ai emmenés de quoi vous changer. Ensuite nous prenons l'avion et on rentre aux USA. Déclare Booth.

_ C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la semaine! S'exclame Jasper. _(N/live : C'est clair !:) )_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chicago défile derrière les vitres du taxi depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Je regarde les lumières s'allumer au fur et à mesure de notre avancée.

À un feu rouge, un simple panneau publicité me fait revenir à la réalité. Je me redresse, colle mon visage à la fenêtre. La pluie ruisselle, mais je déchiffre ce qui est écrit.

La Puissance Volturi à terre !

Quelques lignes suivent, mais je ne cherche pas à les lire.

Dans mon dos, je sens la main d'Edward. Il la pose dans mes reins, son souffle est bientôt à mon oreille.

_ C'est fini. Murmuré-je.

_ Oui. Tu es libre.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui. Il semble attendre que je fasse quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas quoi. Je souris, faute de mieux.

_ Vous êtes arrivés. Annonce le chauffeur en arrêtant la voiture devant chez Edward.

Je regarde le bâtiment. Cela me paraît une éternité depuis que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Pourtant, il y a encore quelques semaines, un mois gros maximum je m'y cachais avec Edward.

_ Oh oui, avec Edward ! S'exclame Isabelle.

_ Sur une fameuse table...Rêve Mary.

Je pose mes mains sur ma bouche, les yeux exorbités. Edward fronce les sourcils, puis me donne son sourire en coin, caressant ma joue.

_ Allons-y. Souffle-t-il en prenant ma main.

Je hoche la tête seulement, de peur de lâcher encore des réflexions. Ça faisait longtemps aussi que les filles n'étaient pas intervenues comme ça. J'avais presque oublié...

Edward passe son bras autour de ma taille, et de l'autre, il tient notre sac sur son épaule. Arrivés à la porte, il se penche sur moi, et frôle mes lèvres. Je me sens défaillir sous sa douceur.

Je me mords la langue avant de laisser Isabelle crier de plaisir.

Nous arrivons enfin à son appartement, j'entre lentement, me réhabituant aux pièces. Le canapé est toujours à sa place, l'ordi est allumé sur la table près de la fenêtre.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Edward pose le sac près du mur et m'entraine à sa suite dans la cuisine. Je regarde comme la première fois la décoration.

_C'est la première fois que tu entres ici libre. Souffle Mary._

Je m'appuie au plan de travail, tout en observant Edward sortir deux bouteilles de coca du réfrigérateur, ses épaules sont quelque peu tendues sous son t-shirt. Il sent comme moi qu'il faut dire quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Nous restons à nous étudier pendant un instant, puis il me tend la bouteille ouverte.

_ Merci.

Il ouvre la bouche, comme prêt à parler, mais se retient.

_ On va pas aller loin si ça continue comme ça ! Grogne Isabelle.

Edward passe une main dans ses cheveux, se pince l'arête du nez. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je bois une gorgée de Coca rapidement, les yeux errant sur les différents ustensiles immaculés.

_ Alors...

_ Tu dois...

Nous parlons et nous arrêtons en même temps. Chacun attend que l'autre reprenne. Il me fait signe de commencer. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'approche de la table centrale, pour m'y assoir. Edward fait de même. Le bout de nos doigts se frôlent sur la table. L'électricité traverse mon corps. Je tressaille, retiens un gémissement.

_ Alors, qu'en est-il de Caius ? Osé-je enfin demander.

La question m'a taraudée tout le voyage du retour. Je sais qu'il s'est échappé. Je veux savoir ce que le FBI compte mettre en œuvre. Même si j'ai éliminé toute envie de meurtre dans l'immédiat, je ne renoncerai pas à le voir mort.

_ Nous avons pu prendre toutes les informations sur eux qu'il y avait sur place, leurs dossiers sont à nous à présent. Il ne va pas nous falloir longtemps avant de trouver sa nouvelle planque et les contacts qui lui restent.

Il a l'air sûr de lui, et en même temps, il me cache quelque chose.

_ Mais encore ? Insisté-je alors.

Il soupire, et tente un sourire.

_ Tu es toujours si perspicace.

_ C'est ce qui me permet de rester en vie.

Sa main se pose sur la mienne, son pouce fait des petits cercles sur ma paume. Nous soudons nos regards, et il reprend.

_ Nous savons que les Ivanovich sont toujours sur le marché. On a une équipe sur le coup.

_ D'accord.

Nous restons silencieux un autre moment. Le jour s'est totalement éteint, seul le néon au-dessus du plan de travail nous éclaire. Je sens son regard sur moi, il me scrute. Je croise son regard, et frissonne. Je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre, ses doigts se resserrent sur ma main.

_ Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure ? Me rappelé-je.._(N/Emy: dis lui dis lui !) _

Il cligne des paupières, comme s'il revenait au présent.

_ Oh, je voulais te proposer de te détendre. Peut-être que tu veux aller prendre une douche.

_ Bonne idée. Je dois aussi faire ma piqûre.

Il hoche la tête, et amène notre sac dans la salle de bain. Il met l'eau à couler, et je m'appuie au chambranle de la porte, le regardant faire. Il règle l'eau à bonne température, puis me sort un drap de bain. Quand il se retourne, aucun de nous ne bouge. Aucun de nous ne sait comment réagir. Je me sens mal à l'aise avec cette promiscuité. Certes, ce n'est pas la première fois, et avec ce qu'on a vu ensemble, ça devrait me paraître indifférent. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Il y a quelque chose d'intime dans ce qu'il fait, dans ce partage que nous vivons. Une chose que nous avons peut-être attendu depuis ces mois à nous connaître, mais qui, maintenant que c'est là, me fait peur.

Je lui souris timidement en faisant un pas dans la salle de bain. Il s'écarte, et va vers la porte.

_ Je...Je serai au salon. Je vais commander un truc à manger, peut-être.

_ D'accord.

Nous restons immobile un instant. La gêne et l'électricité emplissent la pièce. Je me penche pour couper l'eau du bain, et cela rompt le charme, ou quoi que ce soit qui était dans l'air. Edward ferme doucement la porte, et je commence à me déshabiller.

Mes bleus sont encore visibles. Et quelques égratignures témoignent de mes combats.

Je plonge dans l'eau, les yeux fermés, avec un soupir de soulagement. Je pose mes bras sur les bords de la baignoire, et tente de vider mon esprit.

C'est sans compter, bien sûr, mes deux visiteuses. Elles discutent au fond de ma tête. Mais je souris, je réussis à les maintenir à l'écart, en simple sourdine. Et pour le moment, c'est ce qu'il me faut. En sourdine seulement, je dois me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai vécu. En premier plan, je dois apprécier la paix et l'avenir qui se profile. Même si à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas trop à quoi il va ressembler.

Le FBI m'a assuré que je n'aurai pas d'ennuis à cause de mes agissements avec les Volturi et par la suite. Mais ils ne m'ont pas non plus donné le mode d'emploi de « comment se reconstruire après un traumatisme et avoir été séquestrée ».

Je soupire, passe ma main sur mon visage comme pour retirer toutes mes mauvaises pensées. De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entends les pas d'Edward, la musique qu'il a allumée aussi. Je me laisse bercer par cet atmosphère, la respiration calme, les nerfs au repos après autant d'inquiétudes et de violences.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, Edward est en train de frapper à la porte.

_ Bella, est-ce que …

Je cligne des yeux et le rassure.

_ J'arrive.

Je sors de l'eau maintenant froide, et m'enroule frileusement dans le drap. Je retire la buée sur le miroir, m'examine d'un œil critique, et tire la langue au reflet dont les yeux brillent un peu bizarrement, pleins de questions. Je m'en détourne, et rejoins rapidement Edward. Il est sur le canapé, la télévision est allumée. Il se tourne vers moi, un bras sur le haut du dossier. Ses yeux se rétrécissent, et me détaillent de la tête aux pieds. Je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier à me mettre, à part un short un peu grand et un vieux t-shirt informe.

_ J'en connais une qui ferait une crise, je sais, je sais. Souris-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

Il semble reprendre ses idées, et pointe les plats tout prêts sur la table basse.

_ J'ai commandé chinois.

_ Super ! Ça change de l'italien, au moins ! S'enthousiasme Mary.

Edward se crispe, la main en suspend au dessus de la petite boîte de nouilles.

_ Il est temps que je prenne mon traitement. Dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Je me lève, les doigts d'Edward se referment sur mon poignet. Je me tourne vers lui, surprise.

_ Je l'ai pris, je peux te la faire si tu veux.

Il se penche sous la table basse, la petite trousse y est posée. Je scrute son regard, cherchant un sentiment, une lueur...Mais il semble simplement prêt à aider. Je sens mes lèvres tenter un sourire, mais il est crispé. Je me rassois, et tends une jambe vers lui. Il la pose doucement sur ses genoux.

Ses doigts déclenchent un frisson dans tout mon corps. Il sourit, moqueur, mais ne dit rien. Il se concentre sur la peau de ma cuisse et la seringue qui y pénètre. Je retiens mon souffle, détourne mon regard. Y a beau dire, je ne m'y habitue pas.

Bientôt, il passe un coton sur le petit trou, et alors qu'il devrait retirer ses mains, il les pose plus fermement sur ma jambe. L'une sous le genou, l'autre près de la limite de mon short. Ma respiration est vite désordonnée, la chaleur de son toucher se répand dans mon corps.

_ Edward...M'étranglé-je quand ses doigts passent sous mon short.

Je ferme les yeux, et penche la tête en arrière. Il caresse ma peau, trouve la bordure de ma culotte. Ses deux mains se retrouvent sur mon short, à ma taille. Son souffle sur mon ventre.

_ Tu m'as manqué. Murmure-t-il et je croise son regard brûlant.

_ Toi aussi.

Je tends une main vers lui, le bout de mes doigts frôlent son visage, ses cheveux. Mon corps tremble sous ses doigts de nouveau baladeurs.

Je le regarde faire. Je soulève mon bassin pour lui permettre de m'ôter mon short. Edward coupe sa respiration quand il réalise combien je suis mouillée. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, impatiente de sentir ses doigts sur mon intimité. Au lieu de cela, il y pose son nez, et respire à fond. Mes doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux, et je manque de défaillir.

_ J'ai rêvé de ce moment tant de fois...Commence-t-il en glissant un doigt sous ma culotte, relevant la tête vers moi.

Il manœuvre, et ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes. J'entrouvre la bouche, haletante, une partie de mon esprit se focalisant sur son toucher.

_Oui. Oui. Juste là...Soupire Isabelle, au bord de l'extase._

Je gémis, son pouce taquine mon clito avec douceur.

_ Edward...S'il te plait...

J'ai à peine le temps de dire cela, qu'il m'embrasse fougueusement. Sa langue danse contre la mienne, pendant que ses doigts parcourent mon entrée, ne la touchant jamais vraiment. Je crochète mes doigts à sa nuque, ma poitrine se colle à la sienne. Sa main libre s'applique dans mes reins, et je perds pied en sentant ses doigts commencer à pomper en moi. Je relâche mon souffle violemment, nos regards se soudent.

_ Oh bon dieu ! S'écrient les filles quand ses doigts se recourbent en moi.

Mon bassin bouge seul vers la caresse, mes tétons me font mal à frotter contre le tissu du t-shirt. Je plonge la tête dans la nuque d'Edward, mes parois se resserrent autour de ses doigts magiques.

_ Tu es si chaude, Bella. Murmure-t-il contre mon oreille.

Sa langue lèche mon lobe d'oreille, un violent frisson parcourt mon corps, s'intensifiant en atteignant mon centre. Je répète son nom, mes hanches sont folles sur sa main, mon cœur s'envole dans ma poitrine.

Je tourne la tête, cherchant des lèvres sa bouche. Quand je la trouve, notre baiser étouffe ma jouissance.

Nous restons immobiles un instant. Ou du moins, je le reste. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon esprit, et mon corps. Edward m'attrape sous les fesses, et me porte jusqu'à la chambre. Sa bouche recouvre sans cesse la mienne de baisers, à la fois tendres et passionnés. Quand il me pose sur le lit, il se place tout de suite entre mes jambes, et je tends mon bassin vers son sexe palpitant, emprisonné sous son jean.

Lentement, nous nous caressons avec nos mains et nos langues. Nous retirons nos vêtements avec patience, les laissant autour de nous. Edward glisse ses mains le long de mes bras, au-dessus de ma tête. Nous nous embrassons, je le sens juste à mon entrée. Quand ses mains se referment sur mes poignets, il pousse lentement en moi.

Nous gémissons ensemble, reprenant notre souffle avant qu'il ne commence ses mouvements.

La lenteur n'est plus de mise. Je m'arque-boute pour mieux le sentir. Il passe mes jambes sur ses épaules. Je pousse des cris de plaisir, il grogne, son regard fixé sur notre point d'union. Il entre et sort toujours, j'enfonce mes ongles dans ses avant-bras. Et puis, il relève le regard vers moi. La lueur qui s'y trouve me fait expirer violemment. Mon cœur cogne furieusement contre ma poitrine.

_ Edward...

_ Bella...

Nous nous sommes trouvés. Notre jouissance est commune. Nous partageons ce moment ensemble, redescendant côte à côte. Retombant dans la réalité.

_ Wow ! Je veux ça pour l'éternité ! Affirme Isabelle.

Edward s'étend à mes côtés, me serrant dans ses bras._(N/Eli : Ouf….fait chaud malgré la neige ici)_

_ Moi aussi. Répond-il dans mon oreille.

Je pose ma tête face à la sienne sur l'oreiller. Nous reprenons encore notre souffle, mais je sens que quelque chose a changé. Je dessine ses traits serrés, les sourcils froncés. Puis, je soude mon regard au sien, et sens mon cœur s'arrêter avant de reprendre son rythme. La discussion est là.

J'inspire à fond, et décide de la lancer.

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Son regard vacille, il s'apprête à nier. Je l'interromps de mon index sur ses lèvres.

_ Je suis devenue folle, Edward, et tu m'as aidée. Tu as supporté mes deux colocs sans ciller. Tu as supporté mon passé avec affront. Tu m'as sortie de la merde où j'étais, et tu m'as donné ton cœur.

_ Tu mérites tout ça. Assure-t-il en se rapprochant, mais je le bloque.

_ Ne dis pas ça. Rien ne t'y obligeait. Surtout pas ton travail ! Dis-je avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je reprends. Après tout ça, aujourd'hui, tu es là. Tu me fais l'amour comme jamais, tu me protèges dans tes bras forts. Et...Et je me sens perdue. Il fronce les sourcils, s'éloigne pour mieux me regarder. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend de moi. Je n'ai jamais été libre de mes mouvements, ni de mes pensées. Je...

Il m'interrompt d'un baiser. Ce n'est pas un baiser chaste, mais pas non plus un baiser passionné. Il serait plutôt le genre de baiser rassurant dont j'ai besoin. Une bouée de sauvetage.

Il prend fin rapidement, sans vraiment l'être. Nous restons silencieux, front contre front. Sans m'en rendre compte, nos corps se sont rapprochés pendant notre baiser. Mes jambes se sont plus emmêlées aux siennes, ses mains m'ont serrée plus fortement dans le dos.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bella. Pour moi...Rien n'a changé. Il caresse mon visage, pensif. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il ait pu te toucher, te blesser...je vais pour l'interrompre mais il fait non de la tête. Je saurai vivre avec, Bella. Je le sais. Je t'aime.._(N/Emy: mais il est où ce drap puréee sniff ! C est trop booooo )_

Ma lèvre inférieure tremble, son doigt s'y pose délicatement. Je lutte pour ne pas me détacher. Comment peut-il encore penser cela après tout ? Alec m'a possédée, sans honte, avec violence. Il m'a salie, et j'ai les mains recouvertes de sang, en plus d'un esprit totalement dérangé.

_ Je ne te mérite pas.

Il soupire, fait semblant de se mettre d'accord avec moi.

_ Peut-être, mais je suis prêt à vivre ça avec toi.

_ Hey ! On est là aussi, nous ! Isabelle se rappelle à nos bons souvenirs.

_ Les filles, s'il-vous-plait. C'est entre Bella et moi, cette fois-ci. Demande-t-il en piquant des baisers sur mes lèvres entre chaque mot.

Je souris à ses propos, les filles grognent dans ma tête, mais disparaissent un minimum. Je hoche la tête vers Edward pour le lui dire, et il sourit. Son doigt caresse encore mon visage.

_ Même elles, elles m'ont manqué.

_ Tu es fou. Ris-je et nous nous embrassons._(N/Eli : Ouais Ed…t'es aussi fou !)_

Nous nous détachons de quelques millimètres, mêlant nos souffles. Je me sens soulagée d'avoir dit tout cela, j'ai l'impression qu'Edward peut mieux me comprendre.

Il soupire, interrompant mes pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est à mon tour de tracer ses traits. Il grimace, et je commence à m'inquiéter.

Quand il se lève du lit, je ne regarde pas son corps nu magnifique, je me laisse plutôt envahir par la panique. _(N/live : Je suis dans le même état qu'elle… Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ?) (N/Caro : Ah...Edward !)_

_ Edward ? !

Je me redresse à mon tour pour le voir farfouiller dans ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui, à terre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, maintenant ? S'interroge Mary.

Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre. J'aimerais autant qu'il s'emporte, ou qu'il quitte la pièce en colère. Ce silence, cette attente sont insupportables.

Enfin, il se retourne, et son regard est empli de tristesse.

_ Edward, je..Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je dise. Le supplié-je.

Je suis à genoux sur les draps, nue. Edward est face à moi, nu. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, et je cherche à comprendre ce que je lis dans ses prunelles vertes.

Il me tend alors un papier froissé, et je fronce les sourcils. Quand je le prends, il parle, d'une voix étouffée

_ Dis-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus.

J'ouvre la bouche, n'ayant pas encore déplié le papier. Mais il secoue la tête, et me désigne ce que je tiens dans la main. J'obtempère. Et me fige._ (N/live : Oh le pauvre, j'ai envie de le rassurer en le prenant dans mes bras… Bella, Isabella ou Mary seraient-elles d'accord ?:p_)_ (N/Caro : ça tu peux courir !xD)_

C'est ma lettre. La lettre que je lui ai écrite quand il était encore à l'hôpital. Quand je partais pour rejoindre Alec.

J'inspire à fond, lentement, me forçant à réfléchir.

D'abord, je lève les yeux vers lui. La peine et la frustration sont grandes sur son visage. Je me lève devant lui, et soude mon regard au sien.

_ Je te promets de ne pas recommencer. Je ne te quitterai plus Edward.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire, Bella. Il y avait d'autres moyens. Nous avions d'autres plans.

_ Mais tous finissaient avec toi au cimetière. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

_ On a été capable de te protéger, je pouvais me protéger d'Alec et ses menaces.

Il s'assoit sur le pied du lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Une protection de courte durée, Edward.

_ Si nous n'avions pas quitté Lance, nous n'en serions pas là. Affirme-t-il.

Aux souvenirs de ces quelques heures dans cette petite maison dans les montagnes, je souris._(N/Eli : Hum…je me souviens d'un bain^^) (N/Caro : ouais bouillonnant ce bain...) _ Ça avait été les meilleures heures de toute ma vie. Je passe à mon tour mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je relève sa tête vers moi. Il m'enroule dans ses bras, m'attirant à lui.

_ Ca n'était pas une solution, Edward. Te quitter a été...La pire chose que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie. Mais je savais...j'avais besoin de savoir que c'était mon unique chance d'être avec toi à la fin.

Les sanglots augmentent dans ma voix. Il caresse mon visage, et pose son front contre le mien.

_ Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai cru devenir fou. Les mecs ont eu du mal à me pardonner. Booth a même juré qu'il me renvoyait si je continuais.

_ Booth est un con quand il s'y met. Assure Mary.

Nous rions, et je le regarde dans les yeux.

_ Je t'aime, Edward_. (N/live : Alléluia !)__!)(N/Emy: et voila comment on fait ns pour pas chialer comme des madeleines hein ? Lol)  
_

Au moment où ma bouche déclame ces mots, je réalise le soulagement et la véracité de mes sentiments. J'avais besoin, depuis plusieurs semaines de le dire. Je n'avais jamais prononcé ces trois mots de ma vie. Et j'ignorais que cela pouvait faire autant de bien.

Ses yeux brillent encore plus que d'habitude, et il ravage ma bouche de baisers.

_ Dis-le encore. Supplie-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je m'assois sur ses jambes, mes chevilles crochetées dans son dos, mes bras autour de sa nuque.

_ Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

Il sourit de son sourire en coin, mordille ma lèvre.

_ Je t'aime Isabella Mary Swan.

Et il s'allonge, m'entraînant avec lui.

Le silence s'installe entre nous pendant que la lune monte dans le ciel nocturne. Mon corps se détend complètement, et bientôt je me sens m'endormir. Edward m'embrasse une dernière fois, et place la couverture sur nos corps. Je me love contre lui. Je me love contre mon soutien. En quittant la réalité pour le monde des rêves, je sais que j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai peur, mais il sera toujours là. Nous serons toujours là.

**OoOoOoOo**

_ Voici les radiographies de mademoiselle Swan. Déclare l'infirmière qui vient d'entrer dans le bureau de Carlisle à l'hôpital.

_ Merci Loïs. Sourit-il en le feuilletant.

De mon côté, je regarde l'heure sur la pendule sur son bureau. Cela fait deux heures qu'il me tient enfermée avec lui, et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. Depuis deux jours que je suis revenue à Chicago, deux jours que mon enfer personnel est terminé, j'ai passé mon temps à l'extérieur avec Edward. Il a pris des congés bien mérités, et m'a accompagnée dans toutes mes envies. Qu'il s'agisse d'envies sexuelles, ou gourmandes, il était à mes côtés. Je souris, me remémorant ces moments, où seul l'autre comptait, sans rien autour, dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à nous.

_ Les résultats sont tout à fait positifs, Bella.

Carlisle me ramène au présent.

Je reporte mon attention sur ses propos. Il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre sur le canapé. Super, voilà le moment intime de la conversation !

_ Tes blessures se sont toutes résorbées.

_ Ca veut dire que je peux …Désigné-je la porte et il secoue la tête.

_ Nous n'avons pas fini, Bella.

_ Carlisle, vous êtes gentil, vous m'avez demandé de vous raconter dans les menus détails ces jours passés loin de vous et de votre équipe. Vous avez étudié l'intonation de ma voix lorsque je dis le nom d'Alec, ou Jane ou même Démétri. Vous avez annoné quand j'ai parlé de ma conversation avec Edward de l'autre jour et de la décision de nous installer que nous avons prise...

_ Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce que tu ressentais concernant ce désir d'Alec d'avoir un enfant. M'interrompt-il.

Je lui lance un regard noir. De quel droit en parle-t-il alors que je fais tout pour oublier ce que ce bâtard de cinglé m'a fait enduré ? !

_ Et que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Comment te sens-tu ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a...Mis toutes ses chances de son côté pour te faire tomber enceinte.

Je frémis aux souvenirs, et serre les mâchoires. S'il ne se tait pas, je ne réponds de rien, et surtout pas d'Isabelle et Mary. Je reprends ma respiration, et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, Carlisle. J'essaie d'oublier, et je ne vais pas vous laisser continuer à me harceler à ce propos. Il m'a retiré mon implant, soit. Il m'a violée impunément ou presque, soit. Mais je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'étais effectivement tombée enceinte.

Sur ces paroles, je me lève brusquement et m'apprête à sortir.

_ N'hésite pas à en parler, Isabella.

Je grogne un 'évidemment', et il annonce que nous ne nous retrouvons ici qu'à la fin de la semaine. Avant que je ne franchisse la porte, il me scrute encore. Je sais qu'il ré-abordera forcément le sujet à un moment ou à un autre, mais il sait aussi qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas prête.

_ Tu devrais dire aux filles que tu es rentrée.

_ J'y vais de ce pas, au revoir, docteur.

Et je claque la porte en la refermant sur moi.

_ Quel rabat-joie ! Râle Mary.

_ Je le déteste ! Assure Isabelle.

Je hoche la tête, et me dépêche de regagner la sortie. J'ai beau avoir quitté ces lieux depuis plusieurs semaines, je frissonne toujours en voyant ces murs invariablement blancs se refermer sur moi. Je hâte mon pas et ouvre la porte avec un soupir de soulagement.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je me fige, et regrette presque mon impatience. J'enfonce ma tête dans mes épaules, on ne sait jamais, et fais comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je tente un demi-tour ni vu ni connu, mais c'est raté. Lamentablement raté.

_ ISABELLA MARY SWAN ! S'écrie Alice Cullen en me sautant dessus.._(N/Emy: ohoh tous aux abris vite !)_

_Aïe, Aïe, tu te débrouilles. Paniquent les filles se recroquevillant loin dans ma tête._

_ Lâcheuses. Grogné-je contre elles et me tourne vers Alice avec un sourire que j'espère joyeux. Alice ! Rose ! Vous êtes là.

Je n'ai peut-être pas dit la bonne chose, à en juger par leurs regards. Alice enfonce ses doigts dans mon avant-bras, et Rose me détaille, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. J'abandonne.

_ Les filles, je voulais vous le dire, mais...Edward m'a retenu occupée. Dis-je rapidement, et je vois Edward se tendre, appuyé à la portière._(N/Eli : moi je veux bien être retenue…oh, c'est pas à moi qu'on parle)_

Je le supplie du regard de me venir en aide, mais il semble déterminer à laisser les filles me tuer.

_ Oh mais je sais que mon frère n'est qu'un égoïste, et rassure-toi, il va lui aussi payer. Menace Alice. Mais pour le moment c'est toi, ma meilleure amie qui va en prendre pour son grade.

_ Alice, je te jure ! J'avais besoin...

_ De nous appeler ! Bon sang, Bella ! Tu es partie incognito, on n'a eu aucune nouvelle, et j'apprends ta survie, et ton retour par une autre infirmière ! Rosalie explose, et grimace sur le dernier mot.

Elle a l'air de m'en vouloir vraiment.

_ Comprenez-moi, les filles. C'était compliqué...

_ Tu m'as faite passer pour une incompétente ! Insiste Rosalie.

_ Que tu n'es assurément pas ! Souris-je avec empressement.

_ Hmpf. Fait-elle en fronçant son nez.

_ Tu aurais pu nous laisser un mot.

_ J'ai eu le droit à une lettre. Intervient Edward en se détachant de la voiture.

_ Et bien ce n'est pas juste ! Bella, je...Tu n'aurais pas dû revivre cela seule ! J'aurais pu aider. Plaide-t-elle, et je vois ses larmes dans ses yeux.

_ Je devais le faire, Alice. Je devais faire face. Et je devais le faire seule.

Je sais qu'elle comprend. Elle, parmi tous, peut comprendre le besoin de se libérer soi-même de son bourreau. De se venger. De lutter, et de gagner.

Un léger silence s'installe, pendant lequel j'espère avoir dit les mots qu'il fallait pour que l'on oublie tout ça.

Bon évidemment, il est temps que je me réhabitue à Alice et Rosalie, si je veux survivre suffisamment longtemps pour mourir ailleurs que sur les marches de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Avouons que ça serait plus classe.

_ Tu nous dois un mois de shopping et manucure. Décrète Alice en ayant consulté Rose du regard.

_ Quoi ? M'étranglé-je. Et pourquoi ?

J'aime autant mourir, finalement.

Elles me sourient, sadiques à un point que je ne pensais pas possible.

_ Mais parce que tu es partie presque un mois. Explique Rose, d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse.

Je déglutis et cherche le regard d'Edward. Lui-même est plutôt pâle.

_ Si j'avais pu, les filles...

_ Avec des si, on refait le monde ! Et puis, excuse-moi, mais avec l'état de tes cheveux et de tes ongles, tu devrais autant nous remercier ! S'insurge Alice en tripotant mes mains dans tous les sens.

_ Il y a plus simple pour me tuer, tu sais...Couiné-je.

Elles éclatent de rire, et enfin, j'ai le droit au câlin que je mérite. Je place ma tête sur leurs épaules, nos bras enchevêtrés les uns sous les autres.

_ Tu nous as manquées, Bella.

_ Vous aussi, merci, les filles.

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Nous nous écartons, et rions encore en voyant nos larmes respectives. Je secoue la tête.

_ Je ne recommencerai plus jamais, c'est promis.

_ Y a intérêt, mon cœur ne le supporterait pas. Assure Rose en déposant un bisou sur ma joue.

_ Câlin général comme dirait Emmett. S'exclame Edward en ouvrant les bras vers nous.._(N/Emy mon chéri dit toujours des choses très intelligentes mdr ;) ) _

Sa sœur s'y jette en lui assurant les pires châtiments corporels s'il invente encore une 'histoire si débile que de tomber amoureux d'une folle'.

_ J'en prends note. Assure-t-il en jouant avec ses piques sur la tête.

Alice grogne, et s'écarte. Rose se contente d'un hochement de tête vers lui.

_ Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me peloter avec ma permission.

Je ris, et lève les yeux au ciel. Je fais alors un pas vers Edward, et il franchit la distance. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, les miens autour de sa nuque. Je me sens transportée lorsqu'il décolle mes pieds du sol, nos lèvres mêlées dans un profond baiser. J'oublie ce qui nous entoure, et gémis sans honte dans ses bras.

_ Rem ! Il y a des chambres pour cela. Signale Rosalie.

Je rougis et enfouis mon visage dans le cou d'Edward. Celui-ci me sert dans ses bras, et lance, d'une voix rauque.

_ Sors de ce corps, Emmett McCarthy !

_ Edward a raison, Rosalie, ou je me verrai contraint de vous interner pour schizophrénie. Menace Carlisle et j'éclate de rire.

Rosalie nous lance un regard furieux, et je vais la prendre dans mes bras. Elle rit à son tour.

_ Il n'y a qu'Emmett qui puisse m'attacher, désolée docteur. Affirme-t-elle, et c'est au tour de Carlisle d'être gêné.._(N/Emy: rooooooooooo Emmett , menotte , lit , oh putain OUIIIIIIIIIIII *saute saute saute * lol)_

Edward est bizarrement moins rieur. Je le rejoins, et le laisse me serrer contre lui. J'admire les gens qui m'entourent, le cœur léger. Mes peurs semblent s'être totalement envolées.

_ N'oublie pas ton traitement, Isabella. Me rappelle Carlisle en me tendant une nouvelle trousse_.(N/Live : Rabat-joie ! )_

Je soupire et le remercie sans entrain.

_ Merci docteur, c'est trop gentil ! On était calme pourtant là ! Râlent Isabelle et Mary, ce qui vaut un autre éclat de rire dans notre cercle.

_Pff ! Dire qu'ils sont censés veiller sur toi, Bella !_

_Bah ! Edward s'y prend bien...Les autres, c'est moins sûr..._

Et voilà un nouveau débat qui commence dans ma tête. _(N/Eli : Bravo les filles. J'adore ce chapitre.)_

_N/Live : Ce chapitre était génial les filles ! Il commence fort et finit en beauté. J'ai fichu en l'air pas mal de shorty à cause (ou grâce) à vos lemons bien citronnés… Que j'aime ce couple ! __J__ A la prochaine ! J'ai hâte ! J'adore cette fic !_

_N/Emy: a bah dis donc vous nous avez encore drôlement régalé mes chéries ! J ai adore du debut à la fin ! Tellement de bonnes choses en un chap que je pourrai m'exclamer pendant des heures !lol mais bon je vais juste vous faire un gros gros bisous , vous féliciter pour ce magnifique chap et surtout vs remerciez ! Lol vivement le prochain ! C est pour quand d'ailleurs ? Samedi ? Hihihihi ;) (N/Caro : pardonnez-là seigneur elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit ! Lol)_

**Pour nous faire pardonner on vous a offert deux lemons !**

**Voilà alors on en pense quoi ?**

**Pour le prochain et bien on va faire au plus vite...Un teaser dès que possible sur notre blog !**

_**Basgi Ciao**_

_**Spuffy et Caro !**_


	19. Chapter 19

**BONNE ANNEE tout le monde. Pace & salute!  
**

**Oui nous sommes en retard et oui ça devient une habitude...**

**Enfin bref...un grand merci pour vos reviews, et aussi à Eli, et Live4ever pour vos commentaires. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**18-**

**BELLA POV**

Je ferme les yeux, m'appuyant à la porte d'entrée.

_ Enfin !

_ Sur ce coup-là, je suis bien d'accord.

Je souris, et rouvre les yeux pour mieux plonger dans les émeraudes qui me font face. Edward est aussi épuisé que moi, malgré la journée à l'institut de soins que nous avons passée. Alice et Rosalie ont considéré qu'en ce lundi matin, nous avions largement profité de nous pour nous consacrer à leurs envies toute la journée. Mais ça fait du bien, je ne le nie pas.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Propose Edward en se redressant, un sac de fringues dans chaque main.

Je garde le silence un instant, me contentant de dessiner ses traits du bout des doigts, les passant dans ses cheveux encore humides de la séance de natation. Une gouttelette d'eau glisse sur son front, jusqu'à son arcade sourcilière, et mes yeux la suivent, hypnotisés. Je me mords la lèvre. _(N/Eli : *bave un peu*) _ Son regard est incandescent, et je pense bien à manger, mais tout autre chose que ce à quoi il pense.

Quoique...

Je m'écarte de la porte, passe mes mains autour de sa nuque et applique mon corps contre le sien. Sa pomme d'Adam remonte difficilement alors qu'il déglutit. Je plonge mon nez au creux de son épaule, et inspire ostensiblement son odeur.

_ Mmh. Fais-je à son oreille et les sacs tombent à nos pieds.

_ Bella. Gronde Edward, ses mains pétrissant mes hanches.

_ Oui ? !

_ Alice va nous tuer si...Je pique un baiser au bord de ses lèvres...Si nous ne rangeons...Un baiser près de son oreille...Pas les vêtements au dr...Ma langue prend le relais sur son lobe...Oh et puis merde ! S'écrie-t-il en me soulevant du sol.

Ses mains passent sous mes fesses, et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. J'éclate de rire alors qu'il dévore mon cou de baisers. Il me plaque contre un mur, attaque mon chemisier de ses doigts impatients. Je fourrage dans ses cheveux, j'anticipe la sensation de sa langue autour de mes tétons.

_ Hey ! Râlé-je quand il arrache mon soutien-gorge et repart sans me toucher jusqu'à la chambre.

Mais la lueur de son regard sur ma poitrine me fait déglutir avec force. Au fur et à mesure que son regard me brûle, je me sens me liquéfier de l'intérieur. Il appuie son sexe contre le mien, toujours recouvert de nos vêtements, en me plaquant à nouveau contre un mur. Je gémis, et commence à me frotter à lui avec délice. Edward jure en cherchant la poignée de la porte, et je ris dans son cou. Ma langue recommence son exploration du corps extraordinaire d'Edward.

Enfin, il me jette presque sur le lit. Je m'appuie sur mes avant-bras, et le regarde ôter son jean, chaussettes et baskets. Ou pas forcément dans ce sens.

Je me lèche les lèvres, et vois avec enthousiasme la bosse dans son boxer. Alors qu'il se penche sur moi, je le repousse.

_ Tout nu, Cullen. Ordonné-je.

Ses pupilles se rétrécissent, et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Quelque chose me dit qu'il aime l'idée.

_ Bien. Maintenant, touche-toi.

Sa mâchoire va tomber au sol. Je garde mon sérieux, même si j'ai très envie de me jeter à ses pieds pour prendre dans ma bouche cette merveille masculine.

Edward ne bouge pas, alors je lui fais signe avec la main. Il soude mon regard et obéit enfin. Je ne quitte pas ses yeux, mais je sais que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de son membre. Il gémit. Je me mords la lèvre. Maintenant, sa main fait de lents va-et-vient sur lui. Je sais que si je reste comme ça, je ne vais pas me retenir.

Alors lentement, je fais glisser mon chemisier sur le lit, puis je me caresse. D'abord mes tétons durcis, puis la peau de mon ventre. Je défais mon jean au ralenti, pendant qu'Edward est hypnotisé. Son regard passe de mes yeux à mes mains, et sa propre main accélère le rythme. Je vois le liquide pré-éjaculatoire luire fièrement à son bout.(_N/Live : * Bave sur son clavier*)_

_ Non Non, Cullen, on est bien sage, on éjacule pas temps que je le dis pas. Il me semblait que le FBI devait obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

_ Putain, Bella...Grogne-t-il en ralentissant ses mouvements, m'observant tirer sur la ficelle de mon string bleu.

Il déglutit, tente de reprendre ses esprits, mais je sais qu'il est perdu.

_ Han ! OuiII ! M'écrié-je en jouant avec mon clitoris.

Edward devient fou, il a les yeux à demi clos, la bouche définitivement au sol. Je me caresse, une main sur un sein, l'autre entre mes petites lèvres. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, et m'apprête à entrer un doigt en moi quand Edward tombe à genoux. Sa tête est juste à la hauteur de mon intimité luisante. Ses yeux brillent d'envie, ses mouvements sont aussi erratiques que sa respiration. Je souris, et place un deuxième doigt en moi. Savoir Edward en train de me regarder me fait convulser plus fort que prévu.

_ Bella...Supplie Edward, mais je secoue la tête, j'aime le voir comme ça.

Je place mon pouce sur mon clitoris, et sens le souffle d'Edward.

_ EdwARD ! !

Mes jambes tremblent d'elles-mêmes, ma poitrine se soulève avec force. Je ferme les yeux et repose la tête sur le matelas, attendant enfin la délivrance.

Et elle s'apprête à venir, mais pas comme je m'y attendais.

Edward tire doucement mes doigts en dehors de mon antre, les prend dans sa bouche. Il remonte sur moi, grondant, frémissant. Je suis le souffle coupé, quand je sens sa longueur à mon entrée. Il est beaucoup plus dur que je le pensais.

_ Cullen, je ne crois pas avoir...

Il m'interrompt d'un baiser violent, et me pénètre d'un coup de reins puissant. Il étouffe mon cri dans sa bouche, je m'accroche à ses épaules en gémissant.

Bon sang, c'est encore mieux comme ça !

_Et surtout sans la capote ! Insiste Mary._

Je hoche la tête, et il s'interroge. Je dis non, et oublie les pensées que j'avais.

Il passe mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, ma jambe sur son épaule, et se met presque au garde à vous pour mieux me pénétrer. Je perds toute cohérence, son sexe palpite en moi, butant au fond avec force. Je m'arque-boute, et il en faut peu pour que nous venions en même temps.

Nos corps tremblent alors qu'il retombe sur moi, à bout de souffle. Il passe ses bras sous mon dos, sa tête dans mon cou.

_ Swan, vous êtes extraordinaire. Réussit-il à dire.

_ Hum Hum...Ne réussis-je pas à dire plus.

Il roule alors sur le côté, et m'entraîne dans ses bras avec tendresse.

Je me blottis contre lui, et nous nous endormons d'un sommeil bien mérité._(N/Live : Quel lemon ! J'adore !)_

Se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit n'est jamais agréable. Mais encore pire quand c'est la faim qui nous tenaille. Je soupire, et ouvre un œil pour voir l'heure. Trois heures.

Dans ma tête, Isabelle et Mary grognent qu'il est trop tôt, mais je n'y peux rien. Je roule sur le côté, et sens la jambe d'Edward en travers des miennes. Je souris, même dans son sommeil il me retient contre lui. Je retourne de son côté, et le regarde dormir un instant.

J'aime cet homme, ce dont il est capable, mais aussi sa tendresse et ses rêves.

Je passe un doigt léger sur son visage. Il grimace, mais reste endormi.

Quand mon ventre fait des siennes, je le secoue carrément.

_ Hum...Quoi, Bella ? Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille et il m'embrasse, toujours à demi-inconscient.

Comme je ne réponds pas à son baiser, il ouvre les yeux.

_ Tu n'as pas un petit creux ? Demandé-je.

Il cligne des paupières, et sourit.

_ Maintenant que tu en parles.

_ J'ai la dalle. Insisté-je.

_ Tu veux quoi ?

_ Je sais pas. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.

Ni une, ni deux, je me lève et vais, nue, dans la cuisine. J'attrape du pain, et tout le nécessaire à mes yeux pour faire des sandwichs.

_ Tu as pris quoi ?

_ Pain, beurre de cacahuètes, bacon, oeufs et cornichons. Souris-je en m'installant contre la tête de lit.

Edward grimace.

_ A 3h du matin ?

_ Yup ! J'attaque le premier sandwich, et il hésite.

_ Des cornichons ?

_ Tu n'en veux pas ?

_ Non, merci.

Je hausse les épaules, et lui tape la main.

_ Hey ! Tu crois que j'en ai pris pour toi ?

_ Bella, tu ne peux manger tout...

_ Si !

_ Tu rigoles !

_ Hey ! Ça creuse de faire l'amour ! Lance Isabelle et je croque un autre morceau.

_ Ok, sympa la copine. Grogne-t-il en se levant à son tour.

_ Oh j'ai oublié le coca, chéri d'amour !

Il ne répond pas, et je m'enfonce tranquillement dans les oreillers. Je souris, tout en mastiquant avidement. Ça fait trois semaines que je suis rentrée de Volterra. Et autant de temps que je squatte chez Edward. Bien sûr, il y a des avantages, surtout depuis qu'il est en congé pour un temps indéterminé. Mais des inconvénients aussi. Tels que le docteur Carlisle qui insiste pour me voir tous les deux jours, Alice et Rose qui m'arrachent du lit tous les matins à huit heures quarante-cinq tapantes.

Je soupire, et m'arrête de manger. La nourriture devient infecte dans ma bouche. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi j'ai le droit. Ni ce en quoi je pourrais me débrouiller...Bon, à part entendre des voix dans ma tête.

_ Et voilà le coca, ma chère.

Edward me sort de mes introspections, et je lui prends la bouteille en souriant. Il se remet au lit, et entame son casse-croûte à son tour. Je bois la moitié de la bouteille comme si j'étais assoiffée. Il me regarde avec inquiétude. Je hausse les épaules, et me recouche.

_ Bien mangé ?

_ Oui.

Je l'embrasse aux coins des lèvres, et éteins ma lumière en souriant. Je n'entends même pas Edward se rallonger contre moi.

OoOoOoOoO

Cette fois, c'est la voix d'Edward qui me réveille. Je me retourne de son côté du lit, mais ne sens que le vide. J'ouvre les yeux, et je me rends compte que sa voix me parvient depuis le salon.

Je grogne, et renfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller.

_ Alice, laisse-nous la paix, une journée !

_ Mais vous avez eu le week-end entier ! Je te signale qu'avec le printemps et l'été qui approchent...

_ L'été n'est que dans trois mois, Lyli, reprends-toi. _(N/Eli : Pourquoi je doute qu'il arrive à la convaincre ?)_

J'ai beau tiré le drap et les oreillers sur ma tête, je les entends toujours. Bien sûr, Alice m'a manquée aussi pendant ces semaines à Volterra. Mais, son idée de l'amitié est un peu...Envahissante, je dirais. Quand même son frère ne peut lui résister, c'est dire !

_Moi je veux rester dormir ! Se plaint Mary. J'ai mal au cœur._

_C'est mon cœur ! Et c'est moi qui ai mal. La contredis-je._

Je soupire. J'en ai assez d'avoir ces filles dans ma tête. C'est vrai quoi ! Elles s'approprient mon corps à tout bout de champ, et je craque. Même pas en paix pour ressentir !

_ Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller la réveiller ! Décrète Alice, et je roule hors du lit avant qu'elle m'y trouve.

Bon, évidemment, c'est sans compter ma maladresse maladive, et je me casse la figure. Un énorme bruit de chute retentit quand j'emporte avec moi les draps et la table de nuit d'Edward.

_ Bella ! S'écrie-t-il, une minute avant d'être à mes côtés.

_ Ouch ! Dis-je, en frottant ma tête.

_ Ca ira ?

_ Laisse-moi remettre mon corps à l'endroit, et je te le dis, Alice. Grimacé-je en levant les yeux sur elle.

Une grave erreur, si vous voulez mon avis. La pièce tourne autour de moi, et je dois m'accrocher à Edward pour ne pas retomber.

_ Tu es toute pâle. Insiste Alice.

_ Assieds-toi. Conseille Edward.

Il s'agenouille devant moi, ses mains tiennent les miennes.

_ Tu as fait une sacrée chute. Remarque-t-il.

_ Demande à Alice ! Râle Isabelle.

_ Hey ! J'ai rien fait !

_ Tu nous opprimes. Intervient Mary.

Je secoue la tête, me mordillant la lèvre.

_ Mais...Alice a aussi perdu ses couleurs.

_ Je ne voulais pas le dire, Alice. Mais tu connais les filles ! M'excusé-je. Je suis juste fatiguée de courir les magasins. Avoué-je.

Son visage s'illumine soudain et elle s'assoit à mes côtés.

_ Mais ça tombe bien ! Aujourd'hui, on ne va rien courir du tout ! On fait journée entre filles à la maison.

_ Ah oui ?

_ On est invitées ? S'enthousiasme Isabelle.

_ Parfaitement, Isabelle. Comment je pourrais convaincre Bella de se faire belle pour Edward ce soir, si tu n'étais pas là ?

Je déglutis, et Edward retient sa respiration une seconde. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, ses yeux sont déjà pleins de désir. Obsédé !

_ Alice, tu es sûre que...Commencé-je.

_ Et comment ! Allez ! Debout, et à la salle de bain. Tu pues le sexe à plein nez !

_ C'est même pas vrai. Boudé-je en laissant Edward me tirer contre son torse.

_ Bah en tout cas, c'est dans la chambre ! Insiste Alice en ouvrant la porte d'un air éloquent.

_ Elle est jalouse. Murmure Edward à mon oreille, et je souris. _(N/Eli : Je la comprends)_

Jasper n'a pas eu droit à autant de vacances qu'Edward. Je jubile. Quoique...Si Jasper avait aussi des vacances, elle penserait à autre chose que nous séparer, Edward et moi...Je vais peut-être appeler Booth et le sermonner sur son manque de savoir-vivre total.

_ Oh Mon Dieu ! Lancé-je en me détachant d'Edward, la main sur la bouche.

Tous les deux me regardent quitter la chambre, d'un pas chancelant, jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'ai à peine le temps de relever la cuvette, que le contenu de mon estomac s'échappe. _(N/Eli : Tu m'étonnes.. quand on mélange beurre de cacahuète et cornichon, l'estomac dit retour à l'expéditeur)_

Je ferme les yeux, la main sur mon estomac, et appuie ma tête contre le mur.

_ Bella ? S'inquiète Alice à la porte que j'ai pris soin de fermer.

Je tire la chasse et me lave les dents avant de sortir. J'ai aperçu mon reflet dans le miroir, c'est pas joli, joli. Alice a l'air paniquée, je bataille avec mes cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent à quelque chose.

_ Tu devrais peut-être rester au lit. Suggère-t-elle.

_ J'aurais adoré passer cette journée avec toi, Alice mais...

_ Ça va, pas la peine de mentir. J'ai peut-être un peu surestimé tes capacités, après...Ce qui s'est passé.

Je réprime un frisson et secoue la tête.

_ Ne t'en fais pas.

Je tente un sourire rassurant, et Edward nous rejoint avec son regard des grandes décisions.

_ Je vais bien...

_ Tu as dû te cogner fort, Bella. On n'a pas une nausée si c'est une chute ordinaire. J'ai appelé Carlisle, il t'attend.

_ Edward ! Me plaignis-je.

_ Habille-toi, et on file.

Quand il me regarde comme ça, comme l'agent du FBI qui prend des décisions, que puis-je faire, à part baisser la tête, maugréer, et obéir ?

_ Alice, laisse-nous respirer quelques jours, ok ? Je veux d'abord m'assurer que Bella n'a rien avant de te laisser nous organiser des journées de dingues.

_ Très bien. Mais appelle-moi, dès que tu as du nouveau.

Je les entends discuter d'autres détails alors que j'enfile un vieux survêt' et des baskets encore plus vieilles.

_Pas très sexy, ma vieille. Remarque Isabelle._

Je marmonne quelque chose de bien senti à son encontre, et Edward passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

_ Que disais-tu ?

_ Même si j'ai pris un coup sur la tête, les filles sont toujours là !

_ Hey ! Avoue que tu t'amuses bien avec nous !

_ Aucune gratitude !

Les filles s'insurgent, jusqu'au baiser tendre d'Edward. Je me serre encore plus contre lui, les bras autour de sa nuque.

_ Jure-moi qu'il ne s'agissait que de faire bonne figure devant Alice, et que tu ne comptes pas m'emmener voir ton père. Supplié-je quand nous nous séparons.

_ Je m'inquiète vraiment, Bella. Et puis, nous n'en avons pas pour trois heures.

Son regard en dit long sur ce qu'il compte faire une fois que nous serons rentrés.

_ D'accord. Mais tu m'en dois une.

Je lui tends la main, et il m'aide à enfiler une petite veste.

_ Même plus qu'une. Susurre-t-il dans mon oreille, me laissant bien vérifier par moi-même la teneur de cette parole, dans mes reins.

J'ai gémi plus d'une fois tout le trajet jusqu'à la clinique, et ça n'était en rien dû à la prochaine rencontre avec le Docteur Cullen. Mais plutôt à son fils, et ce dont il est capable, tout en conduisant avec sérieux.

Quand il gare la voiture, sa nouvelle voiture, avant de récupérer une Volvo dernier cri, devant l'hôpital, je sais que je ne ressemble à rien. À part à une fille qui vient d'avoir au moins deux orgasmes coup sur coup, juste avec les doigts de son petit-ami. Edward se penche sur moi, un sourire plus que fier sur les lèvres. _(N/Eli : elle va être bien pour rencontrer daddy Cullen)_

_ On est arrivé.

_ Hum ! T'es malin, toi !

_ Faudra que tu nous dises comment tu fais, Edward ! !

_ Comment je fais quoi, Mary ?

Je me mords les lèvres avant que les mots ne les franchissent. Ce qu'il est peut être horripilant ! On n'a pas idée de poser cette question quand mes joues sont rouges feu, et ma respiration une vraie cata !

Je lui tape sur le bras, et sors sans son aide de la voiture.

_ Bella ! Rit-il en me rejoignant à la porte. J'ai cru que tu aimais ce que je faisais.

_ Ba justement ! Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ?

Il fait mine de m'observer d'un œil critique, mais je sais que ça ne va pas me plaire.

_ Tu as l'air d'une femme dans toute sa splendeur.

_ Ba qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ? Nous interrompt Rosalie, déambulant encore et toujours dans sa blouse.

_ Demande-le-lui !

Je pointe Edward du regard, et il secoue la tête, retenant visiblement un fou rire.

_ Elle s'est cognée la tête. Explique-t-il en me prenant par le bras.

_ Alors, pas de journée entre filles ?

_ Rose ! Grimacé-je et elle rit.

_ Je sais, Alice a parfois des idées loufoques.

Elle nous accompagne jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle, comme si elle en avait l'habitude.

_Elle l'a !_

_Je sais..._

Je me rapproche encore et toujours d'Edward, ces murs blancs sont pires encore que ceux de ma prison dorée à Volterra. Edward fait une légère pression de ses doigts sur mon bras, rassurant.

_ Je vous laisse, j'ai des petites pilules à faire circuler. Lance Rose devant le bureau.

_ Merci, Rose. À plus tard.

Elle nous fait un signe de la main et s'éloigne en roulant des hanches.

_ Juste un petit bilan, Bella. Ensuite c'est fini. Tu es vraiment pâle.

_ Si tu le dis. Finissons-en.

Et le calvaire recommence. Carlisle nous salue, me dit de m'asseoir sur la table de consultation. Il parle avec Edward comme si je n'étais pas là. Je soupire, il fait une prise de sang, il examine mon crâne et mes pupilles. À ce moment-là, il sourit.

_ Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà raide sur le lino.

_ Vous avez fini ? M'agacé-je.

_ Presque, Bella.

Alors il sort un stéthoscope, et son bidule pour prendre la tension. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'a pas compris quand je lui ai dit que je me sentais bien.

_ Ce n'est rien de grave. Annonce-t-il enfin.

Je saute à terre, et attrape ma veste.

_ Peut-être que tu as besoin de changer d'air.

_ Oh que oui ! Ne plus vous voir pendant une semaine, c'est tout ce que je demande ! M'exclamé-je en souriant avec espoir.

Père et fils échangent un regard.

_ Je suppose que pour le moment, personne n'a besoin de nous. Edward hausse les épaules.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête, et retiens une grimace. Ça fait quand même un peu mal.

Et ils se remettent à parler entre eux.

_ Je t'attends à la voiture ! Lancé-je en quittant la pièce avant que Carlisle n'ait d'autres idées me concernant.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella a littéralement foncé hors de la pièce, mais je peux la comprendre. Tout le monde la harcèle depuis son retour. Entre mon père et ma sœur, mais aussi Booth qui aimerait bien l'interroger...

_ Comment la trouves-tu, Edward ?

_ En pleine forme. Répondis-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Pour être en forme, elle l'est d'ailleurs. Je souris, aux souvenirs qui affluent à ma mémoire.

_ C'est aussi ce qu'il me semble. J'attends pourtant le moment où elle craquera. Edward, ce qu'elle a vécu a été dur à encaisser.

Je regarde mon père dans les yeux.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle nie tout Volterra et compagnie ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, mais pour moi ça suffit. Je regarde la porte par laquelle elle est partie. Elle me semble pourtant comme avant. Les filles sont toujours aussi chiantes, Bella est toujours aussi horrifiée par le shopping, mais les scènes de sexe sont toujours si parfaites.

Pourtant, elle fait quelques cauchemars.

Je soupire, et fais un compte-rendu de mes conclusions à mon père.

_ Surveille-la, Edward. Elle pourrait craquer à n'importe quel moment.

_ Je te tiens au courant. Promis-je en rejoignant à mon tour la porte.

_ As-tu des nouvelles de l'affaire ?

_ Jazz m'envoie des mails tous les soirs. Interpole a mis la main sur une partie du trafic d'armes, et le FBI a aussi des agents sur le coup. Caïus ne va bientôt plus pouvoir faire grand chose sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

_ Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

_ Ni lui, ni les Ivanovich. Mais Démétri est sous couverture et s'efforce de nous donner toutes les infos qu'il a pu connaître depuis qu'il bosse avec eux.

_ Faites attention, Caïus me semble être rancunier.

_ T'en fais pas. C'est Alice qui me pose des soucis en ce moment. Souris-je.

_ Je crois connaître ça. Appelle ta mère, aussi. Elle s'impatiente de vous voir avec Bella.

Je hoche la tête, et nous nous séparons.

Je retrouve Bella à la voiture, appuyée contre sa portière.

_ Tu boudes ? Je pose mes mains autour d'elle, sur la carrosserie.

_ Peut-être.

À la voix, je sais qu'il s'agit d'Isabelle. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et frôle ses lèvres.

_ Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Comme je m'y attendais, Isabelle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, son bassin venant se mouler au mien. Elle gémit contre mon oreille, et inévitablement, je durcis. Mais avant d'avoir l'idée de me reculer, je l'embrasse avec force. Elle fourrage mes cheveux, sa petite langue bataillant contre la mienne. Je serre les poings. Nous sommes dans un lieu public, je sais que Bella n'aimerait pas que je fasse ce que je crève de faire. Mais Isabelle lâche ma bouche pour attaquer ma mâchoire et mon cou, alors je ne résiste pas. _(N/Eli : Plus coquine Isabelle) _Je glisse une main sur son corps, savourant la courbe d'un sein, le dessin de ses hanches. Sa jambe trouve sa place sur ma hanche, et j'appuie mon sexe contre le sien. Nous gémissons en chœur. _(N/live : C'est qu'il en profite le coquin ! )_

_ Edward...Soupire-t-elle, et je reconnais l'intonation timide de Bella.

Je pique un autre baiser sur ses lèvres merveilleuses, et je relâche son genou. Quand je rouvre les yeux, Bella a le rouge aux joues.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

Elle me regarde, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, puis sourit.

_ Moi aussi, Edward.

_ Rentrons. Décidé-je avant de me jeter littéralement sur elle une seconde fois.

Elle annone de la tête. Je lui tiens sa portière ouverte, et nous partons une minute après.

_ A quoi tu penses ? Demandé-je quand elle a le regard sur la route.

_ Je repense à ce qu'a dit ton père. Je fronce les sourcils, elle explique. L'idée de prendre l'air. C'est pas mauvais. _(N/Eli : Oui des vacances….avec une piscine ou un jacusi…)_

_ J'ai bien des idées pour te faire prendre l'air...

_ Non, je pensais à quitter Chicago.

_ Quoi ?

Je tourne les yeux vers elle, inquiet. Elle veut partir ? Où ça ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Merde ! Depuis quand elle y pense ?

Ses sourcils sont relevés, elle attend que je me reprenne. J'inspire à fond, mes doigts sont presque blancs à force de serrer le volant.

_ Rem ! Et où veux-tu aller ?

Elle a le regard rêveur un instant avant de répondre.

_ Je me rappelle d'un petit chalet et d'un lac...

Sa voix est diablement sexy. J'ose la regarder dans les yeux.

_ L'Anse est un endroit parfait pour un bol d'air frais.

_ Je pense aussi. Sourit-elle, une main sur mon genou.

Je déglutis. Elle va me tuer.

_ Dois-je en conclure que tu veux y retourner ?

Je tente de garder une voix impassible, mais c'est vraiment compliqué.

_ Et toi ?

Elle se penche sur mon oreille.

Je sais qu'elle est consciente de son effet sur moi.

_ Ne crains-tu pas de te souvenir de mauvais moments ?

_ A L'Anse ?

Elle se moque presque de moi.

_ Du contexte, je veux dire.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'écarte. Je ressens un grand vide en moi quand elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Pas plus qu'ici. Maugrée-t-elle au moment où je mets mon clignotant pour rentrer au sous-sol de mon immeuble.

Je fronce les sourcils, mais préfère garder le silence le temps de rejoindre mon appartement. Ce n'est pas que l'idée ne me tente pas. Loin de là ! Mais j'ai peur qu'elle craque là-bas, et que je sois incapable de l'aider. Ici, je sais que Carlisle et Alice seront là pour la soutenir.

Et si je m'avoue la vérité, ils sont déjà là, bien trop là !

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et me tourne vers elle. Son regard noisette est encore triste, mais la joie y refait toujours son apparition. Je l'attire à moi, et la pousse littéralement dans l'ascenseur. Elle a le dos contre une paroi de la cabine, et mes lèvres ravagent son cou.

_ Edward ? !

Je sens qu'elle lutte, entre se laisser aller contre moi, et la bienséance ou quelque chose du genre qui la retient. Je relève la tête, embrasse sa bouche tentatrice. J'empêche mes mains de descendre tout de suite sous sa veste, et pose mon front contre le sien.

_ Fais tes bagages, Isabella Mary Swan, nous partons en vacances._(N/Live : il ne peut pas lui résister !^^Bien joué, Bella ! :p)_

_ Qu...Quoi ?

Ses prunelles s'illuminent, et ses mains se posent sur mes joues.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment. J'appelle juste Booth pour le prévenir, qu'il ne soit pas étonné de recevoir des factures.

Elle pouffe dans mon cou, et les portes s'ouvrent. Je passe un bras dans son dos, et nous marchons ainsi jusqu'à l'appartement. Dieu ce que j'aime cette fille ! Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

**BELLA POV**

J'aime l'idée de partir avec Edward pendant quelques jours. Je ne supporte plus les sorties, les réveils d'Alice, les visites chez Carlisle.

_STOP ! Hurlent de concert Mary et Isabelle dans ma tête._

Je craque. J'ai besoin d'air. Je veux juste Edward. Même le sac n'est pas une nécessité.

_Rho si Alice t'entendait ! Rouspète Isabelle._

_Bah tu sais quoi, tu restes avec elle. Proposé-je à mon esprit malade._

Je prépare les sacs et y mets le strict minimum. Je veux juste passer du temps avec Edward. Sans se soucier du reste. En moins de vingt minutes mon sac est devant la porte. Edward a mis cinq minutes de plus que moi, mais ça s'explique. Il a Booth au téléphone.

J'attrape mes médicaments. J'ai déjà mon manteau sur le dos. Je tape presque du pied en attendant qu'Edward raccroche.

_ Prête on dirait ?

_ Toujours pour partir avec toi.

Il rit, prend nos sacs et nous rejoignons la voiture au parking. Je sais que le voyage sera long. Presque sept heures de routes. Mais je connais assez bien la conduite d'Edward pour savoir qu'il a les moyens de mettre beaucoup moins de temps.

Edward démarre. Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder. En fait je suis obnubilée par lui. C'est pour cela que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'on est près du lac Michigan. En fait il s'arrête au parking.

_ Mais...

_ L'hydravion Bella. C'est bien aussi. Y'a pas plus rapide.

_ Edward !

_ Cadeau de Booth et du bureau.

_ Wow ! C'est dingue !

On sort du véhicule. Edward rigole en prenant nos sacs, et je le suis sur un des pontons. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, est en train de nettoyer son avion.

_ Bonjour ? Le salue Edward.

L'homme se retourne.

_ Bonjour, vous devez être Edward et Bella.

_ C'est nous.

_ Booth m'a appelé, tout est prêt. On peut y aller.

_ Parfait. Répond Edward.

_ Alors montez, je vous en prie.

Edward m'aide pour la première marche, il vaut mieux. Vu ma cascade de ce matin. On va éviter de tomber dans le Lac Michigan, ça ferait très mauvais genre. Edward me précède. Il m'aide à m'attacher. Je pose la tête sur son épaule.

Je regarde l'hydravion glisser sur l'eau à pleine vitesse pour décoller. Les paysages sont magnifiques. La forêt, le lac, la neige au loin. On se croirait face à une carte postale.

_ C'est beau. Constaté-je.

_ Je ne dirais pas beau quand tu es là à tenir la comparaison. Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Je rougis et secoue la tête. Ce mec est fou...mais je l'aime.

Les bruits de l'hydravion me bercent, je ferme les yeux. Nos doigts sont entrelacés. Je pense à ma mère. J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner encore. Elle est à l'hôpital, celui de Carlisle en cure de désintox. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de la voir depuis qu'elle y est. Il paraît que ça fait partie du traitement. Je m'en veux, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider. Même si je sais désormais que je dois aussi apprendre à m'occuper de moi et me reconstruire. J'ai bien assez de choses en tête sans en rajouter.

_Tu penses à nous là, peut-être ? Grogne Isabelle dans mon esprit._

_Ouais lâcheuse. Assène Mary._

_Je ne pense à personne._

_Renée s'en sortira, elle est forte..._

Isabelle a certainement raison, mais les conséquences qui en découleront seront sûrement horribles pour elle. Elle a été l'esclave d'un homme pendant des années.

Je réprime un frisson en pensant à eux : Les Volturi.

J'efface tout ça de mon esprit. Je ne veux pas et plus penser à eux. Je suis là maintenant, avec Edward. J'ai pratiquement trouvé une famille. Voilà le plus important. Le reste n'est rien. Qu'une tâche sur ma vie.

_ Alors on va faire quoi mon cher Monsieur Cullen, pendant ces journées ?

_ On va sûrement trouver de quoi s'occuper. Susurre-t-il la voix pleine de promesse. _(N/Eli : S'ils veulent des idées…non ? ok)_

Rho j'ai chaud d'un coup. Je retiens difficilement un gémissement.

_ Comme ?

_ Comme jouer au scrabble, au monopoly, au poker...

_ Ô oui le poker ! S'exclame Isabelle.

_ Le strip Poker ! Confirme Mary.

Edward s'esclaffe de son rire cristallin. Je vais devenir encore plus folle que je ne le suis déjà.

_Difficile à faire. Rigole Isabelle._

_Ouais t'es déjà complètement barrée. Poursuit Mary._

Je m'endors un moment, mes rêves sont encore peuplés de cauchemars. J'ai un mal fou à les contrôler et du coup à me reposer correctement. Mais finalement je relativise, c'est peu payé par rapport à ce que j'ai dû supporter là-bas. Même si j'aimerais pouvoir oublier tout simplement.

Je sens une secousse qui me réveille. Je me redresse.

_ Alors bien dormi ?

Je sais qu'il le demande pour la forme. Et vue ses sourcils froncés, je suppose qu'il sait pertinemment que je dors très mal depuis mon retour.

L'avion s'arrête face à la maison, sur un ponton que je n'avais même pas vu la dernière fois.

_On était trop occupé Bella._

_Isabelle !_

Je me donne une claque mentale. Pourtant tous ces souvenirs qui affluent. Je sens une douce chaleur envahir mon ventre.

Edward m'aide à descendre. On remercie notre pilote. J'entraine Edward pratiquement en courant dans la maison. J'attends qu'il ouvre. Je suis impatiente de me retrouver dans cette petite bulle de bonheur.

On entre. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée. La température y est agréable. C'est dingue à croire qu'il a des elfes de maison qui bossent pour lui !

_ C'est aussi beau que dans mon souvenir. Déclaré-je.

_ Seulement parce que tu es là.

_ Flatteur.

_ Non c'est la vérité.

Il m'enlace et embrasse tendrement mon front, avant de porter nos bagages jusque dans la chambre. Mon ventre me rappelle à l'ordre. Je meurs de faim, mais vu qu'après mon coup sur la tête, je n'ai rien gardé, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Je file dans la cuisine. Je prie pour que ceux qui ont allumé la cheminé aient aussi rempli le frigo.

_Yes ! Hurlent les filles dans ma tête au moment où j'ouvre la porte._

Il est plein. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. J'attrape de la mortadelle, deux tranches de Chedar. Des cornichons, du ketchup. Je referme la porte du frigo avec mes fesses. Je dépose mes victuailles sur le comptoir. J'ouvre tous les placards pour trouver du pain de mie. Mon ventre gargouille fortement.

_ Oui bah c'est bon ! Ça arrive !

_ Depuis quand tu parles à ton ventre ? Rit Edward.

_ Depuis qu'il manifeste trop fort son impatience ! Tu en veux ?

Il s'approche et observe ce qui s'y trouve.

_ Ok, mortadelle, chedar, cornichons, ketchup ?

Une expression de dégoût parcourt son visage.

Je hausse les épaules, et continue mon sandwich.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Mais je vais plutôt opter pour du jambon et une tranche de chedar.

Je croque dedans, et lâche un gros soupir de contentement.

_ Moi qui pensais que j'étais le seul à te procurer ce genre de soupir. Boude-t-il.

_ Tu es avant ça quand-même.

_ Ça me rassure ! S'esclaffe-t-il.

Edward me tend une canette de Coca. Je le remercie d'un grand sourire. On s'installe tous les deux dans la cuisine pour manger.

Mon dieu que ça fait du bien !

Cela fait un bien fou de ne pas avoir de pression d'aucune manière. De pouvoir vivre sans trop se poser de question et surtout d'être avec Edward. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je pense que j'ai réellement de la chance qu'il veuille de moi.

Avec des bagages comme les miens, plus d'un se serait enfui en courant, sans demander son reste. Je regarde Edward, comme toujours. Jamais je ne m'en lasserai. Mais j'ai encore faim. Je vais pour me lever. Edward m'arrête.

Il ouvre la partie congélateur et sort un énorme pot de glace. Il se saisit de deux grandes cuillères, l'ouvre et me tend une cuillère.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Mais t'es vraiment un mec parfait !

_ Je sais.

_ Vantard.

_ Ouep et fier de l'être mon amour !

On plonge notre cuillère dedans. C'est un pur délice. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je regarde l'inscription sur la boite.

_ Vanille, noix de macadamia. Bon dieu qu'c'est bon !

_ Tu ne connaissais pas ?

_ Non, ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais non, un truc pareil je m'en serais rappelé !

Edward me tend sa cuillère. Je ne me fais pas prier, j'ouvre la bouche et lèche le précieux dessert. Il ne quitte pas ma bouche des yeux. J'ai envie de jouer et de le rendre dingue. Je lâche la fameuse cuillère. Je prends son index et le plonge dans le pot, puis je le porte à ma bouche. Edward a la sienne grande ouverte, et gémit quand je suce outrageusement son index. _(N/Eli : Mélange de chaud froid…qui va gagner ? )_

_ Bella ne fait pas...ÇA !

Il a crié son dernier mot au moment où je l'ai mordillé. J'adore l'effet que je lui fais. Je suis fière de moi. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure.

Il se lève et me rejoint. Sa démarche est féline.

_ Tu vas payer jolie Bella. Je te le promets.

_ Tout un programme. Répondé-je avec envie.

Il trempe son doigt dans la crème glacée, il l'étale un peu sur mes lèvres. Je finis par gober son index. Il l'ôte comme si ça l'avait brulé et fond sur ma bouche. Il suçote mes lèvres une par une. Ce jeu va finir par me rendre dingue. _(N/Eli : C'est le chaud qui gagne….)_

Il débarrasse le comptoir avec empressement, mais il laisse la glace. J'arrive à gémir d'anticipation. Il me retire mon gilet et ôte mon col roulé. Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge au moins un qui sera épargné par nos rapports charnels. Il me fait allonger sur le comptoir.

_ Une expérience scientifique Bella. Ça te tente ?

Je déglutis. C'est la maison des expériences et j'adore l'idée.

_ De quelle genre Professeur Cullen ? Le taquiné-je.

_ On va voir comment ton corps réagit au froid et au très chaud ma belle.

_Gloups ! Ô oui Bella ! On adore ce genre d'expérience ! Surtout le très chaud !_

Je ferme les yeux. Je sens le métal froid de la cuillère sur le bout de mes seins. Ils pointent aussitôt. Edward s'amuse avec. Je gémis. Mon corps se soulève. Tout de suite après, sa bouche remplace la cuillère. Sa langue taquine mes mamelons. Seigneur Dieu !

Il réitère trois fois l'expérience, je suis au bord du gouffre, et d'après ce que je vois ce n'est que le début. Puis il dépose de la crème glacée dessus.

_ Ô merde Edward !

_ Je sais. Rit-il.

Le bout de sa langue se délecte de la glace tout en dévorant mes tétons. Mon corps se soulève. Il me dévore avec passion. Mes mains se logent directement dans ses cheveux. J'aimerai qu'il continue jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mon bas ventre s'embrase. Il se décide à développer une autre forme de torture. Il place plusieurs morceaux de crème sur mon ventre.

Edward monte sur le comptoir. Il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Il descend le long de mon corps. Sa langue ravageant avec délice mon abdomen en fusion. Une fois qu'il m'a parfaitement nettoyée, il se redresse et retire sa chemise. Je me liquéfie sur place en le voyant faire.

Mes yeux se posent sur la bosse très proéminente de son pantalon. Je tends ma main au maximum et la caresse de la paume. Il grogne et son bassin suit le mouvement. Je m'assois, et mes mains défont sa ceinture et les boutons de sa braguette. Il me laisse faire. Je sors l'objet de toutes mes attentions de son carcan.

Au moment où je vais pour enfin le toucher. Il me retient la main. Je bave littéralement sur le V de son torse.

_ Edward. Moi aussi je vais expérimenter. Dis-je d'une voix boudeuse.

_ Et quoi donc ?

_ Tu verras. Éludé-je. S'il te plait...

Il descend de la table. Je fais de même. Je fais glisser mon jean, et ne garde que mon string. Edward lui a tout enlevé aussi.

_ Assieds-toi. Lui intimé-je en tapant de la main sur le comptoir.

_ Bella...

_ Obtempère ! Et au trot ! Ris-je.

Il le fait. J'observe son sexe tendu face à moi. Je prends la cuillère, je la remplis au maximum et la mets dans ma bouche. Il ne voit pas du tout où je veux en venir. Je me baisse au niveau de sa queue tendue. Je le prends en bouche.

_ Putain Bella ! Crie-t-il.

La glace fond dans ma gorge tandis que je débute mes vas-et-vient. Edward rejette son corps en arrière. Il est appuyé sur ses mains. Je me délecte des deux saveurs. Du sexe chaud d'Edward et de la fraîcheur de la glace. Une de mes mains cajole ses bourses. Je l'aspire avec force, et l'enfonce profondément, jusqu'à la garde.

_ Merde, merde, merde ! Bella.

Il est proche, je le sais, je le sens. J'ai le goût du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Je creuse un peu plus mes joues. Mais il me repousse, saute de son perchoir et plaque mon dos contre le comptoir. Nos langues se mêlent langoureusement. Ma langue est froide comparée à la sienne. Il me soulève et je reprends ma place initiale. Il arrache mon string.

Il s'installe entre mes cuisses. Il frotte sa verge contre mon entrée. Je dégouline de désir. Je vais devenir folle, s'il ne me prend pas.

_Nous aussi !_

Il entre en moi très doucement admirant son sexe me pénétrer. Il ressort, elle est luisante.

_ Regarde comme tu mouilles Bella !

Je gémis. J'aime quand il me parle comme ça. Sa voix est à la limite de l'admiration. C'est si troublant. Il réitère sa manœuvre plusieurs fois, en s'enfonçant toujours plus loin.

_ Edward !

_ Ô bella ! Il donne un profond coup de rein.

Ses mains rapprochent mes fesses du bord. J'accroche mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je me soutiens sur mes avant-bras. Il me pénètre avec vigueur. Mon corps n'est qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Mais j'ai tellement besoin de plus.

_ Plus vite ! Le supplié-je.

_ Putain Bella !

Il accède à ma demande. Ses coups de boutoirs sont intenses, rapides, profonds. Je ne vais pas tarder à toucher les étoiles. Il déplace mes jambes sur ses épaules. Son angle de pénétration change ainsi, il touche mon point G à chaque fois. Je sens mes parois se resserrer sur son sexe. Sa queue palpite à l'intérieur de moi.

Je m'allonge pour mieux le sentir. Mais il sort de moi.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Ça

Il me fait glisser le long du meuble et me retourne. Je tends mes mains et accroche les rebords de mes doigts. Il m'écarte les jambes. Il glisse à nouveau en moi !

_ Ô mon dieu ! Oui ! Oui !

_ Je. Savais. Que. Ça. Te. Plairait. Dit-il entre chaque coup de reins.

Il me malaxe le sein droit, tandis que sa main gauche se pose sur ma hanche. Il vient toujours plus profondément en moi. Avec sa main il me redresse. Je me cambre. Mes fesses collées à son sexe. Il embrasse mon cou. Nos peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre. Une de ses mains se pose sur mon pubis, son index cherche et trouve mon clitoris.

_ Continue ! Oui...je...Edward !

Je suis cambrée au maximum, et il est de plus en plus vigoureux. Ce type est une bête de sexe. Ma bête de sexe.

_La nôtre aussi ! S'insurgent les filles._

Ma jouissance éclate, je ne touche plus terre. L'orgasme est violent, terrassant.

_ Putain Belaaaaaaaa ! Hurle Edward au moment de se répandre en moi.

Je m'effondre sur le comptoir. Edward pose sa tête au milieu de mon dos. Nos respirations sont saccadées, mon rythme cardiaque est complètement affolé. Edward dépose des myriades de baisers sur ma peau. _(N/Live : Euh… J'ai envie de glace d'un coup !)_

J'ai du mal à reprendre contenance, et j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Mais je me garde bien de lui dire. Le connaissant il risquerait de penser que c'est de sa faute. Il sort de moi, laissant place à un vide sidérale. Je me redresse doucement. J'ai les jambes qui flageolent, je tremble.

Rien n'échappe à œil de lynx. Il ramasse sa chemise, saute dans son boxer, l'enfile et boutonne sa chemise. Il embrasse mon nez. Pose son front sur le mien un instant. Il range la glace à moitié fondue, puis sans rien dire me soulève dans ses bras musclés et me pose sur le canapé.

Il revient dix secondes plus tard avec une couverture. Il s'installe, je me blottis contre lui, on est face au feu. Il fait pratiquement nuit.

_ Je ne mangerai plus jamais de glace sans penser à ce moment. Rit-il son nez dans mes cheveux.

_ Moi non plus. Confirmé-je.

_ Prie pour que ma mère ne serve pas de la glace au prochain repas de famille.

_ Bah si il en reste on sait quoi en faire. Intervient Isabelle.

_ C'est sûr ! S'esclaffe-t-il.

J'ai un peu mal au ventre. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de la crème glacée. Je finis quand-même par m'endormir.

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes ici. Je suis bien, mais je mange trop je crois. Mon estomac a des crampes. Ou alors un virus. Mais j'apprécie les moments avec lui. Notre bulle est un havre de paix. Mais mes nuits sont plus mouvementées. Je pense que je somatise.

Mes rêves sont encore emplis de cauchemars. Ma mère, Aro, Jane, Alec, Démétri, Caïus, Marcus...un gosse.

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai des sueurs froides, j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je me lève trop vite du lit. Je perds l'équilibre. Au moment où je vais pour toucher le sol, je sens deux bras qui me retiennent.

_ Bella !

_ Edward...je vais...merde...toilette...tout de suite !

Il m'aide à me relever et me conduit jusqu'au cabinet. Je m'agenouille et rends tripes et boyaux. Merde ! Putain de virus à la con ! _(N/Eli : Et je pense qu'il est pas prêt de disparaitre ce virus !)_

_ Ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il.

_ Je...et merde.

Et ça recommence. Je suis malade comme un chien. C'est quoi ce bordel ! ? Je n'ai plus rien à vomir, et merde ça brule et fait un mal de clebs.

Au bout de dix minutes ça passe enfin. Je me brosse les dents. Edward me prépare un bain. Il me lave, s'attardant sur ma nuque.

_ Je dois appeler mon père.

_ Non Edward, je te promets, c'est passé. Je vais mieux. J'ai même faim. Je pense que j'ai trop mangé . Lui expliqué-je.

_ Bella. Supplie-t-il.

_ Non, c'est nos vacances. Je refuse de voir ton père ! Enfin en tant que médecin. J'en peux plus !

_ Ok. Abdique-t-il.

Il m'aide à sortir du bain, il me sèche et me porte jusqu'au lit, avant de me sortir des vêtements. Au moment où il va pour m'habiller.

_ Edward ! Arrête, je peux le faire toute seule.

_ Oui, mais...

_ Mais rien du tout. Tu veux te rendre utile. Fais moi un sandwich.

_ Un sandwich ?

_ Ouais.

_ A quoi ?

_ A ce que tu veux du moment qu'il y ait des cornichons. Souris-je. _(N/Eli : Moi aussi j'avais envie de cornichons….15 ans plus tard, mon virus mesure 1m70^^)_

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

_ Ça devient une obsession les cornichons.

_ Je sais, mais j'adore ça.

_ Je l'ignorais.

_ C'est assez récent.

Il sort de la pièce. Je m'habille. Je sens les filles toquer aux portes de mon esprit.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. On a toujours détesté les cornichons. Me rappelle Isabelle._

_Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est tout vert et plein de trucs qui ressemblent à des pustules. En rajoute Mary._

_Vous exagérez, c'est excellent. _

_Rho arrête, tu détestais ça quand Charlie t'en donnait. _

Mary enfonce le clou.

Elles ont raison.

_Bien-sûr ! S'outre Isabelle._

Bah à croire que j'ai changé d'idée.

_ Bella ? M'interpelle Isabelle.

_ Quoi ? Grogné-je.

_ Ô rien. Tu as la dalle tout le temps. Des goûts bizarres, tu as des nausées, tu as des malaises...énumère-t-elle.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ! Depuis quand les anglais n'ont pas débarqué ? Me demande Isabelle.

_ Les ang...lais...Ô mon dieu ! Hurlé-je. NON !

Edward débarque en courant dans la chambre. Il s'agenouille face à moi. J'ai même pas senti mes jambes plier.

_ Bella ?

_ Je...je...Non...c'est...pas...possible.

_ Bella ? Panique Edward.

Mes doigts s'accrochent à sa chemise et je le secoue.

_ Edward ! C'est impossible ! Impossible tu m'entends !

_ Bella, Bella. Calme toi. Je ne comprends rien.

Je m'écarte de lui. Si c'est ça...si Alec était le père...si...Je panique. Je préfère encore crever que d'héberger son sale bâtard !

Je me recule d'Edward. Colle mon dos au lit, relève mes genoux sous mon menton, et commence à me balancer. Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi Dieu s'acharne-t-il ainsi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça !

_ Bella ? Parle-moi. Dis quelque chose ? Il y a un problème tu es malade ?

**EDWARD POV**

Je suis largué totalement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Elle a érigé un mur entre elle et moi. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. On a passé une semaine à savourer nos moments ensemble. On s'est promené, on a beaucoup trainé au lit. On a discuté. Mais je sais qu'elle est malade depuis un moment. J'évite le sujet parce qu'elle m'aurait envoyé bouler.

Est-ce le contrecoup comme l'a prédit mon père ? Un mois après ?

Je me relève et fais ce que j'aurais dû faire dès qu'elle a été à nouveau malade tout à l'heure. J'appelle mon père à la clinique. Il est midi, mais je pense qu'il est dans son bureau. Si jamais je peux toujours essayer d'appeler son portable.

Il décroche au bout de trois sonneries.

_ Docteur Cullen.

_ Papa, c'est Bella ! Elle est prostrée ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ! Elle..elle a été malade ce matin. Elle ne voulait pas que je t'appelle...je...aide-moi ! Débité-je.

_ Déjà tu commences par te calmer. Elle doit faire une crise de panique. Ça va passer. Elle t'a dit quelque-chose ?

_ Non, enfin si. Mais j'ai rien compris.

_ Elle a dit quoi ? Essaye de te souvenir.

_ Euh...un truc du style. Edward...C'est impossible...Impossible tu m'entends...Tout ça en criant.

Mon père souffle. Là c'est pas bon signe. J'ai le droit de paniquer ?

_ Papa ? M'impatienté-je.

_ Je suis là Edward. Tu devrais t'asseoir. _(N/Eli : Pas bon quand on dit ça)_

_ C'est si grave que ça ! ? Paniqué-je.

Je fais ce que dit mon père.

_ Elle est enceinte Edward.

_ Qu...quoi ?

Je regarde Bella un instant. J'ai du mal à intégrer ce qu'il vient de me dire.

_ Enceinte, Edward.

_ Merde...Wow...je...capote, on l'a oubliée plusieurs fois ! Me maudis-je en me frappant la tête.

_ Edward, ça date déjà d'un petit moment. J'ai eu les résultats le lendemain de votre départ pour L'Anse..

_ Non à son retour, tu as vérifié. Le contredis-je.

_ Je sais Edward ! Le labo s'est planté !

Je me lève et hurle. _(N/Eli : je ferais bien pareil)_

_ Comment ça planté ! ?

_ Ils ont fait une erreur entre deux dossiers. Se désole-t-il.

_ Putain ! Ils seront si cons !

Un silence s'installe. Je suis sous le choc. Pas que l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Bella ne m'enchante pas, mais je pensais surtout qu'on aurait le temps. Quand une pensée me traverse.

_ Papa...

_ Oui Edward.

_ Depuis quand ? Est-ce qu'on peut le savoir.

_ C'est assez difficile. Mais d'après son taux hormonal. Environ sept semaines.

_ Sept semaines ? Répété-je.

_ Oui.

Mon poing se serre et ma mâchoire se crispe.

_ Quand cet espèce de bâtard lui a retiré son implant...

_ Oui.

_ Il y a des chances que...

_ Oui, surtout si vous n'avez pas...avant qu'elle ne revienne je veux dire.

Je me repasse le film de cette période dans ma tête.

_ Une fois. A la soirée de charité. _(N/Eli : l'espoir fait vivre, Edward)_

_ Edward. Soupire mon père.

_ Je sais. Mais c'était plus fort que nous...c'est...

_ Fusionnel. Répond mon père pour moi.

_ Ouais. Je fais quoi ? Je veux dire...y a un moyen de le savoir ?

_ Tu veux dire. Si tu es le père du bébé ?

Je frotte mon front. J'ai besoin de savoir. C'est plus fort que moi. Je me rapproche de la baie vitrée.

_ Ouais.

_ Y'en a plusieurs même. Il y a trois façons.

_ Avant que le bébé naisse ?

_ Oui.

_ Et ça se fait quand ?

_ En général on peut pratiquer à douze semaines d'aménorrhée.

_ D'améno..quoi ?

_ Dix semaines de grossesses.

_ Donc si je te suis bien. Il faut attendre encore trois semaines si on veut savoir.

_ C'est ça. A condition que Bella soit d'accord.

_ Bien-sûr, c'est évident. Il y a un risque pour Bella ou pour le bébé ?

_ Pour le fœtus, en effet. Mais pour le moment tu as un problème bien plus grave à régler. Bella va avoir besoin de toi. Je vais venir vous chercher.

_ Ok, pour Bella je fais quoi ?

_ Essaie de la ramener dans le monde réel. Parle-lui. Donne lui une douche. Si elle fait une crise. Empêche-là de se faire du mal.

Je suis ébahi.

_ Du mal ?

_ Oui Edward. Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle doit savoir pertinemment qu'il y a un grand risque que le fœtus soit d'Alec.

_ Je vais gérer. Me rassuré-je.

_ J'en suis certain mon fils. Je serai là dans quelques heures.

_ Ouais.

Je raccroche. Je souffle un bon coup. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Je fais demi-tour, et vais m'accroupir à coté de Bella. Ma main se pose sur sa joue. Je la caresse, mais elle s'en détourne. Ce qui me rassure dans le fait qu'elle me rejette c'est qu'elle est toujours assez lucide pour se rendre compte que je suis là. Même si le rejet est extrêmement douloureux.

_Bella ? L'appelé-je doucement. Bella. Je sais ce qui se passe. Il faut qu'on parle.

Sa tête est baissée. Elle se balance toujours d'avant en arrière. _(N/Eli : C'est pas gagné.)_

_ Elle ne peut pas Edward.

_ Isabelle ?

Elle acquiesce. J'aurais préféré discuter avec Bella. Mais Isabelle est là pour les coups durs.

_ Elle n'a pas envie. Tu te rends compte qu'Alec aura gagné totalement si c'est ça ! Grogne-t-elle.

_ Oui Isabelle. Mais y a une petite chance pour que le bébé ne soit pas de lui.

Elle relève ses yeux vers moi.

_ Le gala de charité. Poursuivis-je.

Je sais c'est mince comme espoir. Mais je dois moi aussi me raccrocher à quelque chose de positif. N'importe quoi.

_ Mouais. Alec nous aura pourri l'existence.

_ Alec n'est plus de ce monde. C'est terminé.

_ La preuve que non ! Hurle Isabelle en montrant son ventre.

Je secoue Isabelle.

_ J'ai besoin de parler à Bella, Isabelle ramène là.

_ Elle ne veut pas.

_ Il le faut ! Isabelle, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour Bella. Mais il faut qu'on en discute tous les deux. Tu comprends ?

_ Je...je...

_ Bella je t'en prie. Reviens. Me désespéré-je.

Elle secoue la tête. Je suis à peu près certain que j'arrive presque à l'atteindre.

_ Bella mon amour. J'ai besoin de toi. _(N/Eli : il est parfait et moi, je craque….j'étais si contente de ne pas avoir sorti la boite de mouchoirs)_

Elle semble si perdue.

_ Edward. Sa voix s'étrangle. Je ne veux pas de cette chose. Crache-t-elle avec hargne.

_ Je sais Bella.

Je l'aide à se relever et l'assieds sur le lit.

_ Quoi que je fasse il a gagné. Je voudrais qu'il revienne du royaume des morts. Juste pour pouvoir avoir la joie de le tuer à nouveau.

Ses yeux sont emplis de haine. Cette haine viscérale qu'elle a pour lui.

_ Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, après tout ce que l'on a traversé, il est toujours là. Quoi que je fasse. Continue-t-elle.

_ Bella. Alec est mort.

Elle se redresse. Son corps est tendu à l'extrême.

_ Tu ne comprends pas. Expie-t-elle en secouant la tête.

_ Bien-sûr que si. Mais mon ange, c'est d'espoir que tu as besoin. Pense à ce que tu as fait pour t'en sortir. Tu es vivante.

_ Je me le demande quelque fois. Et là j'aimerais être six pieds sous terre plutôt que d'avoir cette horreur dans mon ventre. Il a martyrisé mon corps, comme mon âme.

_ Bella as-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit à Isabelle ?

_ Oui. Couine-t-elle.

Je la rejoins, et là prends dans mes bras. Elle tente de se débattre. Mais je la tiens fermement.

_ Il se peut que je sois le père du bébé. Soufflé-je.

_ Ouais, comme il se peut aussi que le père Noël existe, Edward. _(N/Eli : Bonne chance Edward…miss têtue est de retour)_

_ Ne dis pas ça. Il suffit d'une fois. J'ai besoin d'y croire mon amour. J'ai besoin de certitudes.

J'aimerais tant lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens. Je sais que ce n'est que pure folie de penser que je puisse être le père de ce bébé. Mais moi aussi, je dois me raccrocher à quelque-chose, et s'il y a le moindre espoir. Je ne peux pas passer à coté. La décision lui revient, bien évidement. Mais j'ai vingt-huit ans. Je n'ai pas connu grand-chose de positif dans ma vie à part Bella.

Elle est mon rayon de soleil dans toute cette folie. Je veux un avenir avec elle. Je sais que c'est égoïste. Mais je ne peux pas vivre avec le doute durant tout le reste de mon existence. J'ai soif de vérité. Je dois convaincre Bella de faire ce test de paternité. Je sais c'est dingue. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça.

Si Bella refuse, j'accepterais parce que quoi que je dise, quoi que je pense, c'est son corps et un être a assez abusé de celui-ci. Mais j'aurais énormément de mal à vivre ma vie avec ça.

_(N/Eli : Et voilà, les sadiques en action…ont encore coupés trop tôt. Vous voulez vraiment nous tuer de stress….super chapitre.)(N/live : Pas beaucoup de commentaires sur ce chapitre car vous m'avez tenu en haleine les filles ! Je me doutais que Bella était enceinte mais j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas d'Alec, ce serait horrible ? Enfin, j'ai adoré ce chapitre, vos lemons étaient torrides ! J'ai eu très chaud ! Avec votre fin, j'ai très peur maintenant mais bon ! :p Merciiii)_

**A noter que suite aux examens de Spuffy (et oui, c'est ma faute, mais que voulez-vous, janvier est idéal pour les partiels), nous prendrons sûrement un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre. Mais vous en aurez un dès que possible.**

**Merci encore de nous suivre sur cette aventure loufoque ! Elle a pris forme dans nos esprits il y a un an ! ! **

**bon, bien sûr, on ne pensait pas être si sadiques, mais vous nous connaissez maintenant...Vous survivrez ? Lol Dites nous tout !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde**

**On est en retard encore et toujours et on est vraiment désolé.**

**Mais bonne nouvelle Spuffy a fini ses partiels !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vraiment c'est très touchant.**

**Merci on a tout déchiré au Sadiquomètre ! Mdr**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

**Un grand merci aussi à Eliloulou, Live4ever et Emy13 pour leurs coms.**

**Un gros bisou à nos lémoniaques.**

**Chapitre 19**

**CARLISLE POV**

Je suis dans l'hydravion qui m'emmène à L'Anse. J'ai Esmée avec moi, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Edward et Bella vont avoir besoin de soutien. Je sais que la nouvelle peut paraître cruelle. Mais malheureusement c'est ainsi. Je me demande pourquoi le seigneur a voulu une nouvelle épreuve pour eux. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez souffert tous les deux. _(N/Eli : Rien d'étonnant avec deux sadiques comme vous !)(N/Live : Vous allez me tuer les filles ! :'( )__(N/Emy: c' est clair !) (N/Caro : Hey ! On s'calme ! Sinon on arrête d'écrire. *boude*)  
_

La maladie de Bella est assez difficile à supporter, mais dans ces conditions cela risque d'être pire. Je pense à mon fils, à sa position dans cette histoire. Au fait qu'il aimerait être le père du fœtus. Mais la décision appartient à Bella. Elle seule peut décider de le garder assez longtemps pour faire l'examen adéquat. Il ne faut pas oublier que si cet enfant est vraiment celui d'Alec, il est issu d'un viol. Quand je vois l'état dans lequel se trouvait Bella quand elle est revenue, cela ne fait aucun doute.

J'aime beaucoup Bella, et ça depuis qu'elle est entrée en clinique. La vie ne l'a pas épargnée, mais elle s'est battue pour s'en sortir. Je crois que je l'aime comme ma fille en fait. Devant cette constatation l'hydravion amorce sa descente. Esmée enserre ma main.

_ Ça va aller ma chérie ?

_ Oui. Oui. Soupire-t-elle.

On descend sur le ponton. Le pilote me tend ma sacoche et un sac. Je le remercie et nous nous dirigeons vers cette maison emplie de souvenirs. Esmée se colle contre moi.

A peine sommes-nous devant la porte qu'Edward l'ouvre. J'ai beau l'avoir eu au téléphone, il y a quelques heures à sa tête, on a l'impression que ça fait des jours.

_ M'man ? Dit-il surpris.

_ Ton père m'a tout expliqué. Je me suis dit que peut-être..._(N/Eli : Oui, une mère une vraie…voilà ce qu'elle a besoin…en plus d'Edward évidemment !)_

Il l'enlace.

_ Tu as bien fait.

On entre.

_ Comment va Bella ? M'enquis-je.

_ J'en sais rien. Elle n'a pas eu de crise violente. Mais je crois que le contre-coup est arrivé en même temps qu'elle a compris. Souffle-t-il.

_ C'est bien ce que je redoutais.

_ Pourquoi as-tu attendu pour nous le dire ? Me reproche-t-il.

_ Parce que vous aviez besoin tous les deux de ces moments de calme avant d'affronter ceci.._(N/Emy: ouais mais c'est po bien papa Cullen ! )_

Je dépose nos affaires dans un coin de l'entrée.

_ Où est Bella ? Demande Esmée.

_ Devant la cheminée. Elle a fini par s'endormir.

Esmée n'attend pas et va tout de suite la rejoindre. Nous la suivons. Bella dort, recroquevillée en position fœtale.

_ Pauvre petite. Murmure Esmée en lui caressant les cheveux.

_ Viens. Proposé-je à mon fils.

On se retrouve tous les deux dans la cuisine.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Sincèrement j'en sais rien p'pa. Je sais quoi faire quand un type me menace avec une arme. Mais là...c'est différent. Je suis dépassé par les évènements. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider. Mais j'ignore totalement comment faire.

_ Je comprends. Edward. Je vais te poser une question. Réponds franchement. Veux-tu vraiment savoir de qui est ce fœtus ?

_ Oui. Je sais que ça paraît dingue. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne supporte pas de rester dans l'ignorance. S'il y a une petite chance qu'il soit de moi. Je dois le savoir.

_ Edward, premièrement il va falloir convaincre Bella d'attendre trois semaines. On ne peut rien faire avant. Ensuite après l'intervention, elle devra rester au repos pendant plusieurs jours, car c'est risqué pour le fœtus. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il reste un Volturi en liberté ?

_ Je le sais. Grogne-t-il.

_ Si tu n'es pas le père imagine votre réaction à tous les deux.

_ Je suis prêt !

_ Toi peut-être mais il n'en va peut-être pas de même pour Bella. Je veux simplement être certain que tu saisdans quoi tu t'engages. Sa maladie peut s'aggraver aussi.

Il acquiesce. Je veux simplement qu'il se rende bien compte de la situation.

_ Edward ! La voix de Bella se fait entendre.

Nous courons auprès d'elle. Elle semble si paniquée.

_ Tout va bien Bella. Je suis là.

_ J'ai des hallucinations, je vois tes parents.

_ Du calme mon amour. C'est pas des hallucinations.

_ Que...quoi ?

Elle se redresse dans le sofa.

_ J'étais inquiet pour toi quand tu t'es refermée. J'ai appelé mon père.

_ Vous savez n'est-ce pas ? Crache-t-elle à mon intention._(N/Eli : Bin…il est médecin. S'il savait pas, devrait peut-être se recycler !)__(N/Emy: MDR Eli !)_

_ En effet Isabella. J'ai eu les résultats il y a quelques jours.

_ Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ! S'écrie-t-elle folle de rage.

_ Je voulais simplement que vous ayez un moment de répit.

_ Et bien bravo Doc ! C'est bien joué ! Raille Isabelle.

_ Je suis désolé. Il y a eu une erreur au labo.

Elle fond en larme.

_ Désolé ? Ça ne change rien !

Esmée s'approche et l'enlace avec tendresse. Elle la console. Esmée me fait signe de la laisser seule avec Bella. On se retire donc tous les deux. Edward sort de la maison et je l'accompagne.

Cette situation est vraiment difficile pour Bella. Elle aura un choix à faire. Mais elle ne doit pas le faire en sacrifice pour Edward. Je comprends la position de mon fils. C'est normal qu'il veuille savoir, qu'il puisse avoir des désirs de paternité. Même si je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. Je le soutiendrai du mieux que je peux. Mais Bella est ma patiente, je dois la protéger en priorité. D'un point de vue médical, c'est trop dangereux avec ce qu'elle a subi. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle tienne le coup et qu'elle puisse attendre trois semaines dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Je ne peux me mettre à sa place, je peux juste imaginer ce qu'elle ressent. Alec l'a torturée physiquement et psychologiquement pendant des années. Elle a éliminé de sang-froid trois personnes. Je sais qu'elle en a éprouvé du plaisir sur l'instant. Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Il faut avoir vécu ce genre de choses pour le comprendre. Je sais malheureusement qu'Esmée connait cette situation. Même si elle y a échappé plus tôt, elle n'était pas l'esclave d'une famille de mafieux.

**BELLA POV**

Je pleure comme je crois que je n'ai jamais pleuré. J'ai l'impression que toutes les larmes de ces dernières années sortent enfin. Mon corps est secoué de soubresauts. Je suis tellement perdue. J'ai la sensation que cette histoire ne finira jamais. Que mon rêve si doux s'est transformé en véritable cauchemar.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur d'attendre. Non je suis terrorisée ! Si c'est l'enfant d'Alec, je préférerais mourir que d'avoir cette chose. Mais si Edward avait raison, et si c'était le sien. Pourrais-je me pardonner de m'en être débarrassée ? _(N/Eli : Pour une fois, je suis contente de ne pas être à sa place…dur dur ce choix) __(N/Emy: putain c'est clair mais restons positif , je suis sure k il est d Edward ! N'est-ce pas les filles ? HEIN ! )(N/Spuffy: va savoir, on est sadique apparemment *sifflot *) (N/Caro : ouais TRES ! NIARK ! NIARK ! NIARK !)  
_

Je ne sais plus. Plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'être seule au milieu de l'océan. En perdition totale. Déphasée. Mes sanglots s'espacent enfin. Mon corps tremble moins face à ma détresse. J'arrive à reprendre un peu plus bonne figure. Esmée soude son regard au mien, et essuie mes larmes de ses pouces. Cette femme est la douceur même.

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Je..je...ne sais pas. Balbutié-je.

_ Veux-tu en parler ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Bella. Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire ?

_ Euh style Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon ou un truc dans l'genre ? Demande Isabelle.

_ Non. Mon histoire Bella.

Je suis vraiment surprise. Mais après tout, si elle souhaite me parler de son histoire, pourquoi pas. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à y voir plus clair. J'acquiesce.

Ses yeux semblent partis dans les tréfonds de ses pensées. Elle me raconte donc comment elle s'est mariée très jeune contre l'avis de ses parents. Son mari est devenu violent à cause de l'alcool. Sa rencontre avec Carlisle dans un groupe de soutien où il était bénévole. Comment elle avait fui quand son mari l'avait laissée pour morte. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre étudiante de Carlisle, et il l'avait convaincue de porter plainte. Ce qu'elle avait fait d'ailleurs en même temps qu'elle avait demandé le divorce.

Le docteur Cullen l'a aidée à reprendre goût à la vie, et ils sont tombés amoureux. Elle est quand même restée sous l'emprise de son mari pendant deux ans. Je peux lire la souffrance dans ses yeux, mais aussi l'espoir. Elle a beau dire que nos histoires ne sont pas comparables, elles se ressemblent beaucoup quand même.

_ Sais tu ce que tu vas faire Bella ?

_ Edward aimerait savoir si il est le père. Murmuré-je.

_ Je ne te demande pas ce que veut Edward. Mais toi.

Je secoue la tête.

_ je doute Esmée. Je suis partagée entre le fait de vouloir m'en débarrasser aussi vite que possible. Je sais c'est horrible, et le fait d'attendre trois semaines. Les trois semaines les plus longues de toute ma vie pour savoir. Je préférais mourir que de porter l'enfant d'Alec ! _(N/Eli : S'il était pas mort celui-là, je le tuerais bien une nouvelle fois !)__(N/Emy : Ieeeeeeeeeeee mon choco sort le berreta qu'on lui refasse la peau à ce salaud !) _

Je regarde mon ventre. Cette chose minuscule me rend folle. Je suis si vidée. Sans compter ces crampes qui me retournent l'estomac. Je crois que je vais être malade. Je me lève du canapé, enfin non je fais un bond plus exactement. Je manque de me rétamer, mais je me rattrape juste à temps. Je file au toilette, et voilà c'est reparti pour un tour.

Je sais que c'est que le début, mais j'en ai déjà ma claque. Je m'installe au pied des toilettes. Je souffle en attendant que ça passe. _(N/Live : les petits bonheurs de la maternité ! ^^)_

On frappe à la porte.

_ Bella ça va ?

_ Oui Esmée. En pleine forme. Raillé-je.

Je me redresse. Nettoie les toilettes. Je me brosse les dents et passe de l'eau sur mon visage. Je sors de la salle-de-bain. Esmée m'attend, elle passe son bras par dessus mes épaules.

_ Tu devrais manger un peu de pain.

_ Du pain ?

_ Oui en général ça passe bien. Mieux que tout le reste. C'était la seule chose qui marchait quand j'attendais Edward.

Je grimace, mais mon estomac crie famine.

_ Y a moyen de négocier des cornichons ? Demande Mary.

_ Je ne crois pas non. Rit Esmée. C'est trop acide._(N/Eli : Ah oui ? J'en ai dévoré des tas…oups on s'en fout…je sors !)_

Nous allons dans la cuisine, Esmée trouve le pain de mie en moins de cinq minutes. Je sais que c'est sa maison mais quand même. Après en avoir mangé deux tranches et avalé un verre d'eau, je me sens un peu mieux. On est loin du nirvana.

Je suis surtout au trente-sixième dessous. Mais j'ai toujours entendu dire que quand on est au fond du trou, on ne peut que remonter. Mais à ce niveau là, j'ai vraiment un gros doute...C'est un palan qu'il faudrait m'apporter pour m'en relever.

Edward revient avec son père. Il m'embrasse sur le front. Je peux lire l'angoisse sur son beau visage. Si la situation est compliquée pour moi, elle l'est peut-être encore plus pour lui. Rien que l'idée que je puisse être enceinte d'un autre homme rend mon séjour avec Alec encore plus réel qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'ai la sensation que quoi que je fasse, je ne me sortirai jamais de sa coupe. On ne sera jamais tranquille. On n'aura jamais cette paix que je pensais mériter. _(N/Eli : Oh là, pas de panique, on se ressaisit et on va de l'avant…on essaye du moins !)_

Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable d'attendre ces longues semaines, avec cet effroyable doute. Je me sens si mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi Edward. _(N/Live : Arrête de te monter la tête et de t'inquiéter encore plus Bella !)_

Je suis si fatiguée de me battre contre tout. A chaque fois qu'on pense s'en sortir, c'est pire. Ma vie est un désastre, et le seul homme que j'ai aimé ne me regardera certainement plus comme avant.

Quand je repense à ce matin où l'assaut a été donné, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler l'odeur de poudre sur mes mains. Du sang qui gicle dans tous les sens. Mais je n'éprouve rien, pas la moindre satisfaction personnelle. C'est comme si à ce moment précis de ma vie, je m'étais transformée en robot aseptisé de tous sentiments.

_ On fait quoi maintenant Doc ? Demande Isabelle.

_ On va vous ramener à Chicago.

_ Pourquoi ? S'insurge Mary. On est bien ici. Enfin de toute manière pour les prochaines semaines on sera pas bien nul part, à la réflexion.

Mary a raison.

_ Parce que les prochains jours risquent d'être difficile, quoi que vous choisissiez Isabella. Je préférais vous avoir à coté.

Je me lève d'un bond. Edward recule d'un pas.

_ Il est hors de question qu'on retourne à l'HP ! S'écrie Isabelle.

_ Bien-sûr que non.

_ Surtout qu'on a bien assez d'Edward pour nous surveiller. En rajoute Mary. N'est-ce pas ?

Quant à moi, je me fais toute petite. Je reste dans un tout petit coin de mon esprit. En fait je crois que je suis totalement déconnectée, oui je le suis complètement. J'aimerais par moment que les filles prennent ma place jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Mais ce ne serait pas juste. Pourquoi pourrais-je m'échapper de la situation alors qu'Edward lui non ?

_ Qu'en pense Bella ? S'enquit le docteur Cullen.

_ Bella est comment dire...indisponible. Elle a besoin d'air.

_ Peut-être, mais c'est Bella la principale intéressée. Alors je souhaiterais vraiment discuter avec elle.

_ Elle n'a pas envie.

_ Isabelle a raison. Elle se planque. Confirme Mary.

Edward s'approche de moi. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues. Son regard plonge dans le mien. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage. C'est un sourire léger. Presque imperceptible. Mais si réconfortant. Si touchant. C'est comme s'il m'encourageait à venir à lui. A ce moment il semble avoir si confiance en moi. Une confiance aveugle. _(N/Eli : Et oui, c'est Edward tout craché )__(N/Emy: il est trop chou *soupire*)  
_

Ses lèvres touchent mon front. Je ferme les yeux et me blottis dans ses bras. Une de ses mains caresse mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre m'enlace. Mes doigts s'accrochent à sa chemise. J'aimerais pouvoir faire abstraction de tout et de rester avec lui, dans cette position.

_ Ô Edward...soufflé-je d'une voix désespérée.

_ Tout ira bien mon ange. Je te le promets.

_ Si on rentre. Je vais devoir mentir à Alice et Rose. J'en ai marre de mentir. Elles verront que quelque chose ne va pas.

Edward et son père froncent les sourcils.

_ Pour l'instant je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, et tant que je ne le saurai pas, je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent. Poursuivis-je toujours dans les bras d'Edward._(N/Eli : On peut pas lui donner tord…Alice au courant , ce serait l'enfer encore plus !)__(N/Emy : ouais et en plus ce serait la course aux achats en tt genre pour le petit ! )  
_

_ Je peux comprendre. Affirme le docteur Cullen. Mais je dois quand même vous assurer Isabella que vous avez besoin de mon aide pour cette épreuve.

_ Non docteur Cullen, j'ai besoin d'Edward et de calme pour réfléchir. C'est la seule chose qui m'est nécessaire pour le moment.

_ Bella a raison Carlisle. Je dois admettre que si elle rentre à Chicago maintenant, Alice va découvrir assez rapidement que ça ne va pas. Notre fille est beaucoup trop intuitive pour qu'elle ne devine rien. Sans compter que le marathon d'Alice reprendra. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une excellente idée. On pourrait trouver une sorte de compromis ?

_ Un compromis maman ? Répète Edward.

Elle vient vers son fils et caresse doucement mes cheveux. Elle acquiesce.

_ On pourrait peut-être rester ici tous les quatre. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Bella prenne sa décision. Propose-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas. Avoue Edward.

_ J'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Explique son père.

_ Ô Carlisle. Cela fait des années que tu n'as pas pris de vacances. Depuis plus de deux ans. Tu peux accorder un peu de temps à ta famille. Gronde Esmée. _(N/Eli : Bien dit Esmée)__(N/Emy : j'adore ! Quand la patronne parle , on obéit ! Non mais ! Lol)  
_

A sa famille ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'elle me considère comme faisant partie de sa famille ?

_ Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que si le docteur Cullen n'a pas pris de vacances c'est de notre faute ? Réplique Isabelle.

Aucune réponse ne se fait entendre. Donc voilà, c'est bien depuis que je me suis retrouvée sous ce tas de cadavres, je ne compte même plus les vies que j'ai fait mettre en hiatus à cause de moi. Je grogne et me défais de l'emprise d'Edward.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella. Seulement de son travail. Il est important. Très. On l'a accepté depuis des années. Mais là c'est différent. On a besoin de lui. Explique Esmée.

Je me sens faible. Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter. Elles flageolent. Edward me prend dans ses bras.

_ Tu devrais l'emmener se reposer Edward. Les analyses ont montré que vous manquez de fer Isabella. Alors on va s'en occuper et cela ira mieux.

J'ânonne de la tête et me laisse porter, jusque dans la chambre. Il me dépose dans le lit. Je le supplie du regard. Il s'allonge à coté de moi et me serre contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et me blottis encore plus. C'est comme une masse que je m'endors. Je suis exténuée. Vidée. Il paraît que ce n'est que le début.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle dort dans mes bras. Mais je peux voir que son visage n'est pas tout à fait détendu. Ses sourcils se froncent par moment. C'est comme si elle avait mal. Elle marmonne en Italien. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle dit. C'est très frustrant. Mais ce qui l'est encore c'est d'ignorer totalement ce que compte faire Bella. Mon père est venu et lui a fait une injection. Je suppose que c'est du fer comme il nous l'a dit tout à l'heure.

Les jours suivants vont sûrement être très éprouvants pour Bella. Je ne parle même pas pour moi. Bella bouge beaucoup. Je souffle et la sers un peu plus contre moi. Elle se calme enfin. Sa respiration devient régulière.

Mon père entre doucement dans la chambre. Je vois à son attirail qu'il veut lui prendre la tension. Il m'intime de ne pas bouger. Bella ne réagit pas d'un pouce. Il a l'air satisfait. Je suis un petit peu rassuré. J'embrasse une dernière fois son front et sors du lit.

Elle marmonne encore en italien et se rendort aussitôt. Je vais dans la cuisine. Ma mère est en train de cuisiner. Dès qu'elle m'entend elle me tend une tasse de café bien chaude.

_ Merci m'man.

_ Je t'en prie Edward. Vu ta tête c'est de sommeil dont tu aurais besoin mon fils.

_ Je vais bien. La rassuré-je.

_ Tu es peut-être un pro du mensonge en général mais pas avec ta mère. _(N/Live : Je l'adore !^^ Le petit garçon à sa maman)_

_ M'man. La supplié-je.

Elle pose ses mains sur le comptoir et plonge dans mon regard.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen. Tu es anxieux, inquiet pour Bella et pour le bébé. C'est normal.

_ Fœtus Esmée. Évite de dire bébé pour le moment. La reprend mon père.

_ Enfin peu importe. Ton fils est inquiet. Mais Edward es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir ?

_ Pourquoi diable tout le monde me pose cette question ? ! Oui je veux savoir ! J'espère simplement que Bella aussi.

Je m'accoude et me prends la tête entre les mains. Je sens les doigts de ma mère me masser les épaules.

_ Je comprends mon fils. Mais tu dois saisir que c'est difficile pour Bella. Elle tente comme elle le peut d'oublier ce qui s'est passé, et maintenant elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne peut plus faire abstraction de ce qui est arrivé avec Alec.

Je grogne au moment où ma mère prononce son prénom.

_ Depuis quand c'est toi la psy ? Plaisante mon père. Mais c'est tout à fait ça. _(N/Eli : C'est innée chez les mères…pouvez pas comprendre les mecs !) (N/Caro ; Clair ;))_

_ Disons que j'ai eu un excellent professeur. Je pense aussi que mon expérience personnelle joue pour beaucoup. Vous pensiez pouvoir oublier tous les deux, mais pour le moment c'est impossible. Tant que les spectres d'Alec ou bien des autres roderont autour de vous.

_ S'il est vrai que Bella est plus forte que la plupart des gens, elle n'en reste pas moins fragilisée par tous ces événements et ce que je crains c'est qu'elle tombe dans une profonde mélancolie qui la pousse vers la dépression.

_ Charmant tableau papa. Si tu voulais me remonter le moral c'est parfait. Maugrée-je.

_ Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Comme je n'ai pas le droit d'influencer Bella sur son choix. Même si je sais que si elle refuse de faire ce test. Je suis persuadé qu'elle finira par s'en vouloir. Mais cette décision viendra d'elle, uniquement. De toute manière quoi qu'elle choisisse ce sera difficile pour Bella, et pour toi.

Je fronce les sourcils, me pince l'arête du nez.

_ Ce que ton père essaye de t'expliquer bien maladroitement, surtout pour un psy. _(N/Emy: eh paff ds les dents PAPA CULLEN mdr !) _

_ Hey ! S'insurge mon père.

_ C'est que même s'il s'avère que ce fœtus est bien de toi, vous êtes en couple depuis très peu de temps. Votre relation a démarré dans un environnement sous pression, sous tension.

_ Ta mère a raison, et ses voix ne te rendent pas la vie facile. Elles ne vont pas disparaitre tout de suite. Enfin pas tant que Bella sera aussi stressée et aussi inquiète.

_ Ses voix je m'y suis fait. Je vis avec elles. Je sais aussi me faire écouter papa.

_ J'en suis persuadé, mais néanmoins elles sont là pour protéger Bella et même de toi s'il le faut.

_ Je sais tout ça papa.

_ Et puis la vie avec un bébé n'est pas évidente. Surtout au début. En rajoute mon père.

_ Vous êtes venus pour me décourager. Grogné-je._(N/Eli : Et à ce rythme, c'est tout un régiment que vous allez décourager)_

_ Non on est là pour te soutenir et aussi pour te conseiller. Tu peux compter sur nous mon chéri._(N/Live : Oui, bah heureusement qu'Esmée lui dit ça, on pourrait se poser des questions sur leurs motivations premières !)_

Ma mère embrasse ma joue tendrement. Je sais qu'ils ont raison en partie. Même si je refuse de me l'avouer réellement pour l'instant. Mais d'un autre coté c'est la vie non ?

Mon père va téléphoner. Ma mère continue de cuisiner. Bella arrive dans la cuisine. Elle semble aller un peu mieux, en tout cas ses joues ont repris des couleurs. Elle sourit timidement. Je me lève et embrasse son front.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui Edward. Je vais bien. Mais on pourrait peut-être se balader un peu autour du lac ?

Je suis surpris. Mais je suppose qu'elle a besoin d'air.

_ Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Allons-y.

Je l'aide à enfiler sa veste. Après avoir revêtu la mienne, on sort.

Bella me prend par le bras. On commence à marcher. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant. On ne dit rien pour le moment, on se contente d'avancer. Le soleil fait enfin son apparition. C'était brumeux jusqu'à présent. Je laisse le soleil réchauffer ma peau. Je sais que Bella aussi apprécie. Ces instants entre elle et moi sont de plus en plus bons. Même si mon esprit bouillonne, je tente de simplement savourer le fait qu'on soit ensemble. (_N/live : oui profite de moment de calme, aussi court soit-il !)_

On avance toujours jusqu'au bout du ponton. Bella s'assoit, les jambes dans le vide au dessus du lac. Je m'installe aussi. Son dos repose sur mon torse. J'entrelace nos mains sur son ventre. On regarde simplement le lac, il est calme et serein.

_ Tu crois qu'un jour on y arrivera ? Me demande-t-elle.

_ A quoi ?

_ A avoir une vie aussi calme que celle de ce lac.

_ Je l'espère, mais t'as pas peur qu'on s'encroute ? Tenté-je avec humour.

_ Peut-être. On pourra toujours trouver des nouveaux ennemis.

_ Quoi que nos amis ne sont pas très reposants.

_ Ça c'est certain. Que pensent tes parents de tout ça ? Je veux dire pour ton père d'un point de vue non professionnel.

_ Ils nous soutiennent je pense. J'en suis même certain.

Je suis pendu à ses lèvres.

_ Admettons que je décide d'attendre les trois semaines. Admettons que tu sois le père et qu'on décide de le garder, qui nous garantit qu'on va y arriver ? Et qui nous dit qu'il n'aura pas ma maladie ? Panique-t-elle.

Je la sens frémir contre moi.

Je resserre ma prise sur elle, et embrasse son cou.

_ Wow Bella ! On se calme. Rien ne nous le dit. Mais un problème à la fois c'est bien suffisant. Je pense que pour le problème de ta maladie, mon père serait à même de nous répondre.

_ C'est juste que...Je me pose beaucoup de questions. S'angoisse-t-elle.

_ Je vois ça.

_ Tu es donc prêt à me supporter pendant trois semaines ?

_ Oui.

Je commence à espérer.

_ Tu vas en chier Edward. Isabelle et Mary vont avoir du mal à rester planquer. Me prévint-elle.

_ En même temps je commence à avoir l'habitude. Je suis plus fort qu'elles. Fanfaronné-je.

_ Dans tes rêves mon pote ! Gronde Isabelle.

_ Oui mais je suis dix fois plus terrorisée que d'habitude. J'angoisse si ce...enfin s'il est de lui...

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend. Je me rends compte du sacrifice que ça peut être pour elle.

_ Bella, ne le fais pas juste pour moi. Surtout.

_ Je ne le fais pas que pour toi. Mais pour nous. Je pense que tu as raison. Même si je suis totalement flippée j'ai, moi aussi, besoin de savoir.

Mon menton trouve sa place dans le creux de son épaule. Je respire profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je ferme un instant les yeux et remercie Dieu d'avoir mis cette femme sur ma route. Car malgré tout ce qui est et ce qui peut encore arriver, je l'aime plus que tout. C'est cet amour qui me donne l'impression que l'on peut tout surmonter, du moins c'est ce que je veux croire. On a déjà affronté plus que n'importe qui, et s'il faut on continuera, parce que ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre mérite que l'on se batte, mérite que l'on s'y accroche.

On a une chance d'aimer, il y a tellement de gens seuls dans le monde. Alors que moi j'ai de la chance. Je sais, et personne ne pourra jamais aller contre cela. Que c'est elle. La femme. La mienne. Celle qui partagera ma vie. Notre vie. Ensemble nous traverserons les épreuves._(N/Emy: les filles c'est trop Bo ! Sniff Eliiiiiiii passe moi du drap ! )_

J'ai confiance en cette femme qui est contre mon cœur. Je lui confierai ma vie et bien plus encore. Peu importe la maladie ou le reste. Elle est moi. Je suis elle._(N/Live : C'est beau ! 3)(N/Eli : Que c'est bô)_

**BELLA POV**

Il y a du bruit dans la cuisine, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à quitter ce cocon. Les bras d'Edward me serrent contre lui, ma tête posée dans le creux de son épaule.

Nous sommes éveillés depuis près d'une heure, mais nous n'avons pas voulu nous séparer. Pas tout de suite.

Esmée et Carlisle sont arrivés hier, et déjà ils ont repris leurs marques. La soirée a été tranquille, chacun se remémorant des souvenirs issus de cette maison. Nous avons ri aussi, comme si tout était normal. Comme si c'était normal qu'Edward et sa copine se retrouvent avec ses parents à lui pour quelques jours.

Mais ce matin, avec les nuages bas, et le lac immobile, tout m'est revenu en pleine tête tel un boomerang. Je me sens oppressée. Je prends une grande inspiration, je veux éliminer cette peur qui me tenaille toujours.

_ C'est quoi ça ?

Il baisse le regard sur moi, je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Il me tend quand même son sourire en coin, caresse ma joue.

_ J'aimerais rester ici toute la journée. Mentis-je, presque.

Mais je lis dans ses prunelles qu'il comprend ce qui se passe en moi. J'ai peur de mettre des mots sur ce qui tourne et retourne dans mon esprit. Je suis enceinte. Je ne connais pas encore l'identité du père. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, passé le délai des trois semaines.

Je me love contre lui, enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

_ Moi aussi. Il embrasse mon front.

Sa tendresse me fait tout oublier. Je laisse mes instincts prendre le dessus. Ma cuisse remonte doucement sur sa hanche, je sens son membre contre ma peau. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes côtés, m'appliquent plus près encore de lui. Je fais courir mes lèvres sur sa joue et sa mâchoire, avant de trouver sa bouche. Notre baiser est tendre, nous nous découvrons lentement en ce matin brumeux.

Sa langue vient bientôt quémander l'accès à ma bouche et je le lui donne en pressant ma poitrine contre son torse. Nous gémissons en même temps.

Il relâche mes lèvres quand nous sommes hors d'haleine. Nous restons front contre front, alors que dans la cuisine, la musique se fait entendre.

_ Merci, Edward.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts.

_ Merci à toi, Bella. Je sais comme c'est compliqué pour toi...

Je secoue la tête.

_ Je te l'ai dit. J'ai besoin de savoir. ce...Ce bébé, je le veux avec toi, Edward.

Je rougis sous l'intensité de son regard. Il ne dit rien, et se penche plutôt sur moi pour un autre baiser, plus approfondi et urgent que le précédent.

_ Les enfants ? Vous êtes réveillés ?

La voix d'Esmée nous parvient à travers la porte.

Edward relâche mes lèvres brusquement et lance un regard noir à la porte. _(N/Eli : Grogne de frustration…tout compte fait, c'est pas cool d'avoir les parents !)_Je pouffe dans son cou, et le laisse se remettre sur le dos. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, et racle ma gorge pour répondre à Esmée.

_ Nous arrivons Esmée.

_ J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là ! Grogne Edward en passant un bras sur ses yeux.

Je lui lance un regard de biais, un sourcil relevé.

_ J'avais bien plus important en tête. Répond-il à ma question silencieuse, avec son sourire en coin et sa voix rauque._(N/Emy: ah ouais comme quoi ? Ca m'intéresse ^^)_

_ Et moi j'aime ce qui est important ! S'exclame Mary.

_ 1 point de plus pour moi. Chantonne Edward en m'attirant contre lui.

_ Ed ...Commencé-je.

_ On est trois contre une, Bella ! Intervient Isabelle.

Edward éclate de rire et m'embrasse avec force. Je me perds dans ses bras, mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ces voix ont décidé de me faire la vie dure... _(N/live : Euh… Permets moi de te dire Bella, qu'il y a pire comme situation !:p)_

Je gémis contre lui, mon bassin se soulève tout seul vers le sien. Ses mains viennent écarter mes cuisses. Mon corps est en flammes. Je manque d'air, mais ses baisers sont bien meilleurs que l'air qui m'échappe. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, sentant son sexe à mon entrée. Edward frotte sa verge contre moi, la boule de désir s'intensifie dans mon ventre.

_ Edward...Soufflé-je contre ses lèvres.

Il les fait courir sur ma mâchoire, ses mains empaument mes seins.

Les premières notes de 'The Sanctuary' de Darling Violetta nous rendent immobiles pour une seconde (http : / / www .youtube .com / watch ?v = DV Jck Nq Dm O A). (Allez voir ça vaut le coup ! mdr)

_ On l'ignore. Assène Edward en basculant son bassin de telle manière que son sexe me pénètre.

_ Oh oui !

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules. Il n'y a plus rien de tendre dans nos mouvements. Edward retient mes hanches dans ses mains, nos corps claquent, et nos gémissements emplissent la pièce. Je m'arque-boute, il butte au fond de mon antre. Il reprend mes lèvres pour un baiser intense. Sa langue combat la mienne au rythme de ses pénétrations.

Bientôt je me resserre autour de lui, et nous jouissons ensemble. Notre baiser étouffe nos cris.

Edward retombe en poids mort sur moi, l'espace d'un instant. Je le serre contre moi, puis il roule sur le côté. Nous reprenons nos respirations, son téléphone signale un message reçu.

_ Et dire que tes parents sont à côté !

Je cache mon visage dans son cou. Ses doigts font des cercles sur ma hanche.

_ Ce sera pas la première fois, va.

_ Quoi ? M'écrié-je.

_ Ah oui ? Interroge Mary, curieuse.

Ses prunelles vertes plongent dans les miennes.

_ Mais ça faisait longtemps, je te l'avoue.

Et encore son foutu sourire en coin !

Je le frappe sur le torse et fais en sorte de m'éloigner.

_ Cette fois, plus question de rester au lit ! Vous avez bien assez profité, agent Cullen !

_ Vous êtes sûr, madame ?

Oh mon dieu ! Sa voix quand il m'appelle comme ça !

Je déglutis avec difficulté, et me mords la langue pour empêcher toute provocation de la part des filles. Je sors du lit avec précaution. Rien de tel pour gâcher cette matinée que de me casser la figure.

_ Vous êtes diablement sexy toute nue, madame.

Je m'arrête et me retourne vers lui. Il est sur les coudes, nu (les draps ont disparu depuis longtemps) et ses yeux me dévorent.

_ Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler librement, agent !

Ses pupilles se rétrécissent quand il m'entend dire ça. Et la chaleur de ses yeux me fait frissonner de plaisir.

_ Dieu ! C'est pas humain d'être aussi sexy ! Râle Mary. _(N/Eli : +1 avec les filles)__(N/Emy: ouais +2 mm ! Lol)  
_

Ce qui me permet de reprendre un peu contenance et d'enfiler une tenue plus adéquate avant de filer à la salle de bain.

_ Petite joueuse. Ai-je quand même le temps d'entendre.

Une fois dans la salle-de-bain, je m'appuie à la porte et soupire. Cet homme fait de moi ce qu'il veut. Je peux être tout ce qu'il veut, il lui suffit de faire un geste. Comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

Bien sûr, ce qu'Alec a pu faire de moi me revient en tête. Mais jamais ça n'était de mon plein gré. Et j'étais toujours dégoûtée de ce que je faisais. Avec Edward, c'est ... fusionnel.

Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Je m'écarte de la porte et me prépare à prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Ensuite, il faudra que j'assume le regard d'Esmée et Carlisle. Ils ne sont pas idiots, ils savent ce que nous faisions... La honte !

L'eau chaude me permet de me détendre. Ou du moins, elle éloigne loin dans mon cerveau les peurs qui me tordent l'estomac. J'enfile un jean et un pull.

Je rejoins ensuite Esmée dans la cuisine. Elle se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je baisse la tête, rougissant.

_ Tu as bien dormi ?_(N/Eli : Oui mais c'est le réveil le mieux…)_

Elle pose une tasse de café devant moi. Je hoche la tête, trop gênée pour parler.

_ Carlisle est parti chercher le journal. Continue-t-elle.

_ Génial.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

_ Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Oh euh...

_ Tu vas continuer par des monosyllabes toute la journée ? Sourit-elle en prenant ma main sur le comptoir.

Je relève les yeux sur elle, sentant encore mes joues s'enflammer.

_Y avait pas que ça tout à l'heure à être en feu...Insinue Isabelle, moqueuse._

J'avale une autre gorgée de café en détournant le regard. Esmée ne se départit pas de son sourire et affirme.

_ Je connais l'endurance des hommes dans ma famille...Peu importe les circonstances, ils peuvent être insatiables._(N/Live : J'adoooore ! Esmée Power ! ^^)__.(N/Emy: PTDR!)  
_

J'écarquille les yeux. Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

_ On sait de qui Edward tient cette récupération, alors ! Rêve Mary.

_ Oh pardon ! Je pose mes mains sur ma bouche, alors qu'Esmée rit.

_ Tu es bien la seule à me parler ainsi, Bella. Ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi je l'ai vu nu._(N/Eli : je veux la même belle-maman…)_

_ Ca vaut le détour, en plus ! Murmuré-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vaut le détour ?

Edward est appuyé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, les cheveux encore humides.

_ Ton petit cul, bien sûr ! Répond Isabelle. _(N/Live : Il n'y a pas qu'Esmée qui est en super forme, les filles aussi ! )_

Et le plus drôle encore, c'est le regard qu'Edward me lance. Ses yeux passent de moi à sa mère, pour revenir sur moi.

_ Comme tu le vois, ton amie et moi parlons de toi dans ton dos. Suggère Esmée.

Je la regarde, éberluée, puis je vérifie la réaction d'Edward. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, et change de jambe d'appui. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward mal à l'aise. Il est adorable.

_ Mais nous ne parlons de toi qu'en bien. Le rassuré-je en me levant.

_ Ravi de l'apprendre...Je suppose. Hésite-t-il.

Je hoche la tête pour approuver, et l'embrasse chastement sur la bouche.

_ Ta mère a fait du café.

Je l'entraîne à mes côtés, et nous prenons tous les trois notre petit déjeuner ensemble.

Esmée joue à l'hôtesse parfaite, et nous propose un sujet de conversation neutre. À savoir, les prochaines courses à faire.

_ Bonjour vous deux. Nous salue Carlisle alors qu'Edward entame sa seconde tasse de café.

_ Bonjour.

_ Papa.

_ Doc ! Interviennent Isabelle et Mary.

_ Bonjour les filles. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir compter tout de suite. Il fait amende honorable en s'asseyant.

_ Bah ! On est habituée...La cinquième roue du carrosse, c'est nous.

_ Je crois que tu es injuste, Mary.

_ C'est pas moi, c'est Isabelle qui se plaint ! Fait celle-ci, outrée.

_ Oh !

Carlisle et Esmée échangent un regard, alors que j'essaie de contenir les filles.

_Lâchez-nous les filles..._

_On se défend, tu ne le fais pas..._

_Tu es si ingrate..._

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Edward pose une main sur mon épaule. Il comprend ce qui se passe.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Ce n'est rien, Bella. Elles sont là pour vous protéger.

_ Me protéger de quoi, Carlisle ? Grogné-je.

_ Tu dois réapprendre à vivre, Bella. C'est normal. Me rassure Edward.

Sa seconde main trouve sa place sur ma cuisse. Ses lèvres frôlent ma tempe. Je hoche la tête pour le remercier.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais si nous préparions cette liste de courses ? Se réjouit Esmée, et je saute sur l'occasion de normalité qu'elle me propose pour me redresser.

Comme l'a dit Edward, je dois apprendre à vivre normalement. Mais je dois aussi apprendre à vivre comme une future maman. Et finalement, la perspective de ces quelques tâches ménagères ne me repousse pas. Je suis vraiment désespérée !

OoOoOoOoOo

Edward est plus silencieux que d'habitude.

Alors que nous marchons tranquillement en ville en cette fin d'après-midi, bras dessus bras dessous, son regard ne se fixe pas, il dit à peine deux mots d'affilée. J'ai peur qu'il s'ennuie. Pour lui qui a l'habitude de toujours être à la recherche de criminels, ces nouvelles journées à rester inactif doivent lui peser._(N/Eli : Faut lui trouver une occupation….*mode perverse*)_

_T'es malade ! Voilà que tu pries pour que Booth rappelle ! S'exclame Isabelle._

_Mais au moins, Edward aurait quelque chose à faire...Répondis-je._

_Bah, il fait quelque chose en ce moment ! Il nous fait l'amour tous les jours, partout ! Contredit Mary._

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Est-ce si étrange de s'inquiéter pour son petit ami ? Depuis ce matin-là où Booth a appelé, il est étrange. Il est avec moi, tout en étant ailleurs.

_Bah alors demande-lui ! S'impatiente Isabelle._

Je n'ai pas le temps de refuser.

_ Edward, Bella pense que tu t'ennuies, prouve-lui donc le contraire là, contre cet arbre. Énonce Mary.

Edward s'arrête, les sourcils relevés.

_ Je ne m'ennuie pas, Bella. Il ignore délibérément la proposition de Mary.._(N/Emy: dommage !)_

_ Mais tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, non plus. Osé-je dire, en détournant les yeux.

Mon regard se porte sur le parc d'enfants, derrière nous. Je vois ces têtes blondes courir et rire. Mais je m'inquiète trop pour Edward pour pouvoir profiter de ce plaisir en perspective que je ressentirai à mon tour. Edward prend mon menton entre ses doigts.

_ Je t'ai délaissée, pardonne-moi.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Tu ne peux pas rester sans cesse avec moi. Tu as un travail...

_ Bella. J'ai simplement en tête que Booth m'a prévenu de l'arrivée imminente d'Em et Jazz.

_ Pourquoi ? Paniqué-je.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Apparemment, c'est pour l'enquête menée sur la mort de Tanya.

Tanya. Je l'avais oublié celle-là !_(N/Eli : moi aussi)__(N/Emy: Tanya qui ?)(N/Caro : Mdr !)_

_ Qui s'en intéresse de cette garce de toute façon ? Crache Isabelle.

_ C'était avant tout un agent du FBI, Bella.

Doucement, il m'entraîne vers la voiture. Je m'assois dans l'habitacle. Edward ne met pas le moteur en route.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Bella. C'était de la légitime défense, nous le savons. Caroline le sait et le rappellera.

J'inspire à fond. Il a beau avoir confiance, je sens que je ne vais pas m'en tirer comme ça. Je connais l'effet boomerang. Et je n'ai franchement pas la force de vivre ça.

_ Elle va craquer. Murmure Mary.

Je ferme les yeux, et appuie ma tête contre le dossier.

Edward prend mes doigts dans les siens.

_ Bella, regarde-moi.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il est si confiant. Je me retiens de justesse de ne pas me blottir dans ses bras. Je voudrais tellement tout oublier à nouveau. Ce n'était pas si mal au début. Ni souvenirs, ni passé. Tout à créer.

_ Booth est conscient de ce que tu as vécu et nos patrons aussi. Tanya était un agent double, ça diminue sa valeur aux yeux du FBI.

_ S'il n'y avait rien de grave, Em et Jazz ne rappliqueraient pas. Opposé-je.

Edward lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Ils viennent juste prendre quelques jours de vacances, sous couvert d'être en mission, Bella. Et puis, ils n'emmèneraient pas Alice et Rose sinon.

_ Les filles viennent ?

Je me redresse dans mon fauteuil.

_ Elles ne sauront rien. Assure-t-il.

_ Euh...Tu as oublié que j'ai deux balances dans le crâne ?

_ Je te ferai alors deux fois plus d'injections de ton traitement, et deux fois plus l'amour pour les garder occuper. _(N/Emy: MMMMM programme alléchant ! ^^)_

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, évaluant le taux de vérité qu'il met dans ses paroles.

_ J'aime l'idée de faire deux fois plus l'amour. Confié-je.

_ Quand tu veux, Bella.

Il remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je frissonne à son contact.

_ Maintenant ! Crient Isabelle et Mary.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

_ J'ai dit Bella, pas Isabelle et Mary !

Je ris alors que les filles bougonnent.

_ Pff ! C'est le même corps, abruti...

_ Il n'y a pas que le corps que j'aime, désolé les filles. Murmure-t-il dans mon oreille._(N/Eli : Y a pas à dire mais en général, un mec a déjà beaucoup à faire avec une seule nana sur les bras…le pauvre, trois pour le prix d'une !)_

Je souris, et nous nous embrassons tendrement avant qu'il redémarre. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de lui révéler mes inquiétudes.

_Bah qu'est-ce que je disais ! Insiste Mary._

_ Tu comptais me le dire quand pour Emmett et Jasper ? Demandé-je soudain.

_ Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer..Tu as bien exigé que les filles ne sachent rien.

Il me regarde de biais, interrogateur.

_ Et je ne veux toujours pas qu'elles sachent. Ta sœur peut être infernale, tu le sais. et...Je ne me sens quand même pas prête à subir ça tout de suite.

_ Tu as raison.

J'hésite à poursuivre avec mes questions. Mais Edward me connait trop bien.

_ Quelles sont tes autres questions ?

_ Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Répondis-je.

Il fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers moi.

_ Alors, ton unique question.

_ Tu es préoccupé depuis l'autre matin, c'est simplement à cause de la venue de tes collègues et des filles ?

_ Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que ça serait d'autres ?

Il arrête la voiture, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés. Je regarde la maison tranquille, et le lac à côté.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Je veux agir au mieux pour te faciliter les choses, Bella. C'est tout.

Je soude mon regard au sien. Il ne laisse paraître que son amour pour moi. Comment ne pas lui faire confiance ?

TUT ! TUT !

Un klaxon retentit derrière nous. La voiture nous passe devant, et j'aperçois les quatre têtes de nos invités.

_ Toujours aussi discret, Em.

Edward secoue la tête, amusé. Puis, il redevient sérieux.

_ Ca ira ?

_ Je crie, si ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Et je t'enlève dès que tu cries. Promet-il en posant un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

_Crie, Bella ! Crie ! réclame Mary._

J'inspire plutôt à fond, et accepte la main d'Edward pour sortir.

_ Bella !

Alice nous rejoint en grandes enjambées et m'enlace contre elle. Je suis toujours surprise par sa force. Mais je me laisse engloutir dans son embrasse. Son amitié semble inconditionnelle, et je sais que je pourrai compter sur elle n'importe quand. Je lui rends son câlin en souriant. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue, au lieu d'une dizaine de jours. Mais avec tous ces bouleversements dans ma vie -accessoirement l'annonce de ma grossesse- j'ai bien besoin de retrouver les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

_ Quelle mauvaise amie tu fais ! Me reproche Rose en m'enlaçant à son tour.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non mais ça va, je te permets pas ! Râle Isabelle.

Les filles éclatent de rire, alors que je me perds. J'ai loupé la blague.

_ Tu ne nous as pas tenu au courant de ton séjour, seule avec Edward...

_ Oh ! C'est le pire séjour qu'on puisse imaginer ! Il nous fait l'amour à tout bout de champ. S'exclame Mary.

Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett retentit.

_ Je te reconnais bien là, Eddy ! Et la maison est toujours debout ? !

_ Je ne casse pas le matériel, moi. Se défend l'intéressé en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

_ Bonjour vous tous. Esmée et Carlisle saluent les nouveaux, empêchant une nouvelle joute oratoire entre les garçons.

Ils se lancent quand même des regards entendus par-dessus nos épaules.

_ Ca va être du joli cette semaine ! Se moque Rose en entrant à ma suite dans le salon.

_ J'en ai peur. Acquiescé-je.

**EDWARD POV**

Non mais pour qui me prend-il, celui-là ! ?

Emmett me fait des signes étranges avec ses mains, comme s'il cherchait à me parler en langue des signes. J'ai bien compris qu'il me désignait Bella, mais pour le reste...Disons que j'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entend. Alors je l'ignore.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Voici donc l'endroit où Edward et toi avez passé tant de journées, seuls...S'exclame Rosalie, en détaillant le foyer de la cheminée et les photos de familles qu'Esmée y entrepose.

_ Oh, il n'y a pas eu qu'ici ! Assure Isabelle, et je vois Bella se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Je décide de la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Du moins pour quelques minutes. Je l'entraîne à mes côtés sur le canapé, pendant qu'Alice et Jasper prennent le fauteuil en face.

_ Qu'avez-vous à nous annoncer, alors ?

_ Edward, t'es pas marrant ! Se plaint Emmett.

_ J'ai simplement plus urgent que vos âneries.

_ Les garçons ! Intervient Esmée avec étonnement.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Je suis à bout, moi aussi. C'est si compliqué à comprendre ? !

_ L'enquête sur la mort de l'agent Denali a été bouclée hier soir. Commence Jasper avec sa voix calme.

A mes côtés, Bella est tendue. J'espère qu'elle réalise quand même qu'il ne s'agirait pas de mes collègues et amis qui viendraient la chercher, si elle était inculpée de quoi que ce soit. Je prends sa main dans la mienne. Ses yeux sont emplis d'inquiétudes, j'ai peur que les filles ne disent quelque chose qu'elles ne devraient pas...

_ Le suspense est insoutenable, Jazz. M'impatienté-je.

_ Je ferai bref...

_ Accouche, vieux ! Réclame Isabelle.

Le visage de Bella a changé. Elle paraît plus dure, soudain. À croire qu'elle a laissé Isabelle prendre le dessus... Je serre ses doigts dans les miens. Elle ne réagit pas.

_ L'agent Denali a été abattue au cours d'un combat acharné contre Bella...

_ Merci, on connait les détails. Si vous les vouliez, fallait demander ! Grince Isabelle.

Jasper et elle s'affrontent du regard. Jazz ne perd pas son calme, et poursuit.

_ Nous avons retrouvé son corps plus tard, quand les Volturi étaient en Italie. Nous savons que c'est toi qui l'a tuée, Bella. Le procureur a rappelé les circonstances de ce combat, ta séquestration et les mauvais traitements.

Isabelle ricane. _(N/Eli : Jl'aime bien celle-là !) __(N/Emy: idem !) _ Finalement, je comprends pourquoi c'est elle qui se trouve face à nous. Bella n'aurait pas supporté cette formulation. Personne ne dit rien. Nous sommes tous autour de Bella.

_ Vous lui avez dit aussi qu'elle a pissé le sang pendant un moment ?

_ Bella, ça ne vous aidera pas...

_ Carlisle, t'es mignon, tu la boucles. Vous êtes tous là avec vos grands airs ! Pauvre petite Bella, avec ses voix dans sa tête. La pauvre fille qui s'est faite baisée toute sa vie à tel point qu'elle est …

_ Isabelle, le rapport que fait l'agent Withlock est officiel. N'importe qui te l'annoncerait ainsi.

Je l'interromps. Elle me lance un regard noir. Je sais qu'elle a failli dire pour le bébé. Je soutiens son regard furieux.

Elle se lève, et appuie sa tête contre la fenêtre. Je fais signe à Jasper de continuer.

_ L'enquête a conclu à la légitime défense. Aucune charge ne sera retenue contre toi. Le FBI voudrait même te garder sous la main pour témoigner.

Un sanglot échappe à Bella. Je m'apprête à me lever, mais Alice me l'interdit du regard.

_ Vous devriez la laisser tranquille un peu. Laissez-la oublier. Exige-t-elle.

_ Lyli, l'enquête contre les Volturi et leurs affaires est toujours en route.

_ Donnez-moi une arme, et je vous butte tout ce petit monde !

Isabelle se retourne, ses yeux sont encore plus vengeurs que jamais.

_ Ca marchera pas, Bells. Si on te laisse faire ça, ça sera plus en légitime défense. Explique Emmett.

_ Et puis, ce n'est pas une solution. Complété-je.

_ Tu parles d'une solution, Edward ! ? en as-tu une ? Non c'est vrai, après tout, toi le super agent du FBI de mes deux, tu peux pas nous donner toutes les solutions maintenant qu'on soit tranquille ? Parce que j'en ai ma claque des monstres et des bâtards ! _(N/Live : Dis donc, on dirait que tous les bons moments sont oubliés.. Snif)_

La porte d'entrée est refermée avec violence. Bella est sortie. Nous restons immobiles pendant une minute. J'ai peur d'entendre les ''monstres et bâtards'' comme étant un code pour désigner l'enfant qui grandit en elle. Mais après tout, elle a raison. Pourquoi tout ne se règle-t-il pas plus vite ? Pourquoi l'angoisse doit-elle encore durer si longtemps ? ! Pourquoi cette foutue épée de Damoclès est-elle toujours présente entre nous deux ?

_(N/Eli : Pourquoi les méchantes auteuses coupent toujours trop tôt ? Pourquoi il va falloir encore attendre ? Non, mais c'était génial comme toujours les filles) __)_

_(N/Emy : ouais mon choco mais t a oublie le plus important c est tjs aussi ….SADIKE ! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr les filles heureusement ke je vs aimes parce que sinon rrrrrrrrrrr je debarkerai a paris pour kidnapper ma tite anni et la ramener en corse de force ou je vs attacherai a une chaise pour me pondre tte l'histoire illico presto ! Non mais oh ! Tu vas voir moi ce ke je leur fais aux sadikes HA ! Lol _

_Bon sinon a part mon délire antibio , c'était comme tjs les filles une tuerie ! Dc changez rien et écrivez vite lol ! Bis ;) ) _  
_(N/Live :Super chapitre les filles ! J'ai adoré ! Dis donc, quand Isabelle prend la parole, ça ne rigole plus !^^ Vivement la suite !)_

**Alors ? Oui on sait c'est pas encore tout rose...mais ça va venir ou...pas ! Lol**

**Voilà pour le prochain on va faire le maximum, pour poster au plus vite. Alors à très vite.**

**Ciao Basgi. Spuffygirl et Caro30**

**Retrouver nous sur notre blog. Lien sur notre profil.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**En ce jour de la Saint Valentin, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je sais on est en retard...mais on est overbooké ces jours-ci.**

**Donc on vous livre le chapitre, sans coms, à l'état brut !**

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, **

**toujours pas de réponses, toujours pas de temps...**

**Mille pardons.**

**Un gros bisou, et bonne lecture**

**20-**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella est restée enfermée dans sa colère toute la soirée.

Et encore, ce n'est pas Bella, mais Isabelle. Je sais que Bella ne me lancerait jamais de tels regards furieux.

Elle est rentrée quand la nuit tombait, soit plusieurs heures après sa sortie en claquant la porte. Alice et Rosalie ont discuté avec Esmée, comme si de rien n'était. Je crois qu'elles ont voulu alléger l'atmosphère qui avait été créé. Emmett et Jasper, de leur côté, m'ont fait un rapport de ce qui se passe à Chicago : Caïus est toujours recherché, Booth et ses patrons leur foutent la pression pour accélérer les recherches. Il y a même des agents de Washington sur l'affaire. Personne ne veut laisser le dernier Volturi nous échapper.

_ Mange quelque chose, Bella. Supplié-je en désignant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

_ Non.

La voix est toujours aussi cassante.

_ Isabelle, si vous ne mangez pas, vous ne pourrez pas tenir longtemps.

Je m'assois près d'elle, au sol, à côté du lit. Je sens son regard sur moi. Elle me surveille. Elle me jauge.

_ Et si c'était le but de la manœuvre ? Me défie-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pas facile de faire avec elles.

_ Je te mettrai moi-même sous perf' s'il y a besoin. Tu es têtue, mais moi aussi.

Je tends la main pour caresser son visage. Elle la dégage d'un mouvement brusque.

_ Tu fais chier, Cullen.

_ Désolé, déformation professionnelle. Tu manges ?

_ Non.

Je soupire, me passe une main dans les cheveux. Puis je la regarde en silence. J'attends qu'elle croise mon regard.

Une éternité plus tard, ses yeux se tournent vers moi. Je tente mon sourire en coin.

_ On avait dit que tu criais, si tu ne te sentais pas bien. Pas que tu faisais la gueule.

Elle ne réagit même pas. J'espère que Mary va faire une réflexion, c'est elle qui a plutôt tendance à en faire quand on parle de sexe...

Je pose ma tête sur le lit, et ferme les yeux. Rien n'est dit.

_ D'accord, Bella.

Le silence tombe dans la chambre.

Dans la pièce à côté, j'entends le bruit de la télévision, un peu plus loin, quelqu'un prend sa douche. Mais j'occulte tout ça.

La fin de journée a été éprouvante, tant pour Bella -finalement disculpée-, que pour moi. C'est un véritable défi de gérer ma sœur et Rosalie, tout en veillant sur Bella. J'ai l'impression que jamais rien ne sera comme avant. J'ai l'impression que jamais la paix ne reviendra véritablement chez nous. Bella relève ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et appuie sa tête sur ses genoux. Je l'observe, les paupières mi-closes.

Ses lèvres pâles tremblent, ses yeux fixent le vide, elle ronge les peaux autour de ses ongles. Je verrais presque les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime. Je me retiens de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne l'accepterait pas. J'ai appris à la connaître. Je sais quand elle a besoin d'un moment pour remettre ses idées en place, et quand elle a besoin de mon contact.

Pourtant ça me coûte de la voir ainsi. Je voudrais tellement l'éloigner, la voir sourire à nouveau, me perdre dans son regard amoureux.

Je sais que Bella a besoin de se trouver, elle doit tirer un trait sur son passé, pour ouvrir les yeux sur l'avenir. Je voudrais lui dire, toujours, partout, que je l'aime. Pour moi, tout ça, son passé, ses voix, ses problèmes, rien ne compte. Je ne vois qu'une jeune femme magnifique, forte et intelligente. Elle peut faire tant de choses. Elle peut faire de moi ce qu'elle veut.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

Je ne peux pas me taire. Elle doit savoir, elle doit s'accrocher à ça.

_ Je sais, Edward.

C'est toujours Isabelle en face de moi, mais elle semble adoucie. Je me redresse, je pose une main hésitante sur la sienne. Elle relève les yeux vers moi. Ils sont pleins de larmes retenues.

_ Mais est-ce que ça suffira ?

Je ne comprends pas sa question. J'arque un sourcil. Je veux la comprendre. Elle lit mes interrogations.

_ Tu m'aimes, tu me soutiens, et même ta famille et tes amis s'y attèlent. Mais...Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? Est-ce que je vaux le coup ?

Sa voix craque et moi aussi.

De quel droit peut-elle penser ça ? ! Comment ? !

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, je la force à croiser mon regard.

_ Tu. Vaux. Le. Coup. Bella. Je marque chaque mot avec force pour finir, les lèvres contre les siennes. Et bien plus encore.

Un sanglot lui échappe. Je la sens se recroqueviller. Je sers mes doigts autour de sa tempe. Je ne la laisserai pas m'échapper.

_ Je sais que c'est dur, Bella. J'en ai ma claque moi aussi. J'aimerais vraiment te prendre dans mes bras, et qu'on oublie tout ça. On pourrait aller n'importe où, se cacher, ou rester au grand jour. On pourrait rêver et prévoir notre avenir. On pourrait se marier et devenir aigri. Je transmets toutes mes attentes dans mon regard. On pourrait s'aimer, tout simplement. _(N/Caro:Rho que c'est beau Anni !)_

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, ses larmes roulent en silence sur ses joues.

_ Je suis là Bella, et je ne te lâcherai pas. On va s'en tirer tous les deux.

_ Oh Edward !

Bella se jette dans mes bras, je la serre fort contre moi. Je niche mon visage dans sa nuque. Ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots, elle s'accroche à moi. Je caresse tendrement ses cheveux, je veux la rassurer.

_ Tout va bien se passer, maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Je te le jure.

Elle laisse échapper un ricanement. Je m'écarte pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mon pouce savoure la douceur de sa joue.

_ Menteur.

_ Je ferai tout ça, Bella.

Elle essuie ses joues, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

_ Je sais. Tu y crois en tout cas. Mais Edward...

_ Si tu me redemandes encore si ça vaut le coup, je t'étrangle ! La menacé-je, mon index sur sa bouche.

Elle y dépose un baiser, vrillant ses pupilles noisette aux miennes.

_ Tu ne peux pas me promettre de telles choses quand l'oncle de mon ex-mari est toujours dans la nature, avec les ennemis de mon ancienne famille. Et puis...Maintenant, dans presque dix jours...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais je vois la peur dans ses yeux.

_ Occupons-nous du plus important. Toi et moi. Souris-je en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres apprécieraient ce que cela implique. Assure-t-elle en jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule.

_ On n'est pas obligé de leur dire. Proposé-je dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle rit et tourne la tête de manière à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Je franchis le dernier pas, et nous nous embrassons avec tendresse. Il n'y a rien de violent, ni de pressé. Nos lèvres dansent ensemble, nous nous cherchons avec douceur. Je taquine sa bouche pour y avoir accès. Elle laisse nos langues se trouver. Je rapproche son corps du mien. Nos jambes sont emmêlées, ses mains sont dans mes cheveux. Les miennes savourent la douceur de sa peau dans ses reins.

Nous haletons malheureusement trop tôt à mon goût. Nous nous écartons, essoufflés.

Sans un mot, Bella sourit et ses doigts dessinent mon visage.

_ Merci, Edward.

_ Avec plaisir, Bella.

J'embrasse sa bouche à nouveau, chastement.

_ J'aimerais vraiment que tu manges quelque chose. Supplié-je.

Elle rit et ce son me rassure. J'ai récupéré Bella. C'est dur, mais elle fait face.

_ Fais-moi voir ce que ta mère y a mis.

Elle tend les mains vers le plateau.

_ Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ce plat avec amour ? Fais-je semblant de m'offusquer.

Elle rougit, et plonge le nez dans le repas en question.

_ Tu es resté à mes côtés tout le temps. À moins que tu aies le don d'ubiquité...

_ Tu t'en es rendue compte ? !

J'aurais parié qu'elle avait fait abstraction du monde autour d'elle. Donc de ma présence à ses côtés tout le temps qu'elle a passé assise ici en silence.

Ses joues rosissent encore plus.

_ C'est si grave que ça, mademoiselle Swan ? Demandai-je en caressant sa joue chaude.

Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil, se mordille la lèvre. Puis elle avoue, tel un crime.

_ Mon corps réagit toujours à ta simple présence.

_ Oh oui ! En rajoute Mary.

Je ris, dépose un baiser dans son cou.

_ Ah oui ? C'est bon à savoir. Chuchoté-je dans son cou.

_ Arrête ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Elle fait semblant de me repousser. Je pourlèche ma lèvre supérieure, les yeux fixés sur elle.

_ Edward ! Gronde-t-elle en continuant son repas.

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de la regarder avaler l'assiette avec appétit.

Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la maison. Tout le monde a dû s'endormir. D'ailleurs, Bella risque à tout moment de sombrer pour la nuit.

Je lui retire son plateau doucement. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule pendant que je la porte sur le lit. Je l'y dépose avec attention, et je rabats les draps sur elle. Elle sourit, retient ma main. Je me penche pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

J'embrasse sa joue, et éteins sa lampe de chevet. Déjà, elle dort.

Je reste agenouillé devant elle, admirant son visage. Elle semble si paisible, presque heureuse dans son sommeil. Ça faisait longtemps.

OoOoOoOoO

**BELLA POV**

_ Qui est partant pour une partie de Baseball ?

Emmett est plus qu'enthousiaste en ce dimanche matin. Je grimace, masse mes tempes de mes doigts.

_ Excellente idée ! Approuve Jasper.

Ils frappent leur main l'une contre l'autre.

_ Edward ?

Ils le regardent, leurs sourires sadiques aux lèvres.

Je relève la tête, Edward n'est intéressé que par ma réaction. Je plonge dans ses prunelles vertes, j'y lis les souvenirs de la veille.

FLASHBACK

Le matin se lève juste, mais je suis déjà dehors. Je suis assise sur une pierre depuis un moment déjà. Une légère brise fait voler mes cheveux dans mon dos, et je frissonne à intervalles réguliers. Pourtant, je ne veux pas rentrer. Je ne veux pas assister à leur réveil, voir leurs faux sourires, comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux pas. J'en ai assez de les voir à l'affût de mes moindres réactions. Comme si Carlisle ne me surveillait pas assez !

Je soupire, et resserre mes bras autour de moi. J'ai vu le soleil tenter une percée ce matin, mais les nuages l'ont vite vaincu...C'est un peu la même chose pour moi. J'essaie de relever la tête, d'oublier un maximum de choses, de refaire ma vie, en fait...Mais il y a toujours un obstacle, une montagne à franchir.

Et je ne m'en sens plus capable. Alors j'attends, j'attends que quelque chose se passe, et me donne la solution.

_ Il fait toujours aussi frisquet par ici.

La voix d'Alice me sort de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête vers elle sans entrain. Je hausse les épaules alors qu'elle s'assoit à mes côtés. Elle resserre un pull autour de ses épaules.

Je reste le regard sur le lac. Avec de la chance, ça va la gêner et elle partira.

Mais en fait, elle ne dit rien. Elle reste silencieuse aussi. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois elle aussi observer le lac.

_ Cet endroit est un peu comme mon paradis. Murmure-t-elle, comme si elle craignait de rompre le silence.

Je me tourne vers elle, étonnée. Elle sourit devant mes interrogations.

_ Moi aussi je suis venue ici après mon enlèvement. Nos regards sont soudés l'un à l'autre. Mes parents ont pris des congés sans soldes et m'ont gardée ici. Je passais mes journées assises sur ces rochers là-bas.

Elle me désigne un endroit à l'écart, surplombant le lac et la forêt derrière. Je dirige à nouveau mon regard sur elle.

_ J'avais plus envie de rien au début. Mais ils m'ont pas laissée faire. Ils m'ont obligée à reprendre mes activités d'antan. C'était subtil. Maman préparait des soirées, et me demandait de l'aider. Elle sourit aux souvenirs. Ma période de déprime n'a pas duré longtemps grâce à ça.

_ C'est ton élément. Murmuré-je.

_ Oui. Pour moi, c'est un défouloir. Encore aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs !

_ Ca on n'avait pas compris ! Se moque Isabelle.

_ Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas apprécier la valeur du shopping et des fêtes ! Rit-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Nous gardons le silence encore un moment. Puis le froid nous fait rentrer. Sans savoir comment, je finis dans les bras de chacune des personnes présentes. Comment peuvent-ils donc me supporter ? !

FIN FLASHBACK.

Les chahuts autour de moi me rappellent au présent, et à l'attente d'Emmett. Je souris à Edward qui s'inquiète du comportement que je peux avoir aujourd'hui. Je l'assure que, pour moi, cette partie est une bonne idée.

_ Je vais te foutre ta raclée, Em ! Le menacé-je en rinçant mon bol.

_ Alors, là ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur !

Il frappe son poing dans mon épaule, et je retiens un cri de douleur. Il s'éloigne avant que je ne puisse atteindre son visage.

Il éclate de rire et sort de la pièce en embarquant Rose.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée, Bella.

La voix douce d'Edward est tout près de mon oreille. Je tourne le visage vers lui. Nos lèvres se frôlent alors que je promets

_ J'vais m'le faire.

_ Bonne chance. Sourit-il en m'enserrant contre lui.

Je me blottis contre son torse, mes bras autour de sa taille.

_ Le week-end s'est plutôt bien passé. Commence-t-il et je l'arrête d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

_ Le week-end n'est pas fini.

_ Tu vas nous porter la poisse, Edward ! Râle Mary.

_ Je me ferai pardonner.

Un délicieux frisson me parcourt l'échine, et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Je le regarde de dessous mes cils. Il se passe la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

_ Bon ! Vous êtes prêts ou pas ? S'impatiente Alice.

Je me détache en rougissant des bras d'Edward, et m'apprête à m'éloigner quand il me retient.

_ Oh oui ! Je suis prêt. Susurre-t-il contre mon oreille.

Son érection s'applique avec force contre mes fesses. Cette fois, je bascule la tête dans son cou et gémis sans honte.

_ C'est pas vrai ! S'offusque Alice. Edward ! Tu ne sais pas te tenir, dis-moi !

Edward a la tête dans ma nuque, je l'entends rire.

_ Que crois-tu qu'on ait fait tout ce temps ? Suppose Isabelle.

_ Je ne veux rien entendre ! S'écrie Alice en se bouchant les oreilles.

_ Pour une fois, Lily !

_ Jasper ! !

Nous éclatons de rire derrière elle.

Main dans la main, nous rejoignons tout le monde dehors. Une Jeep est déjà assaillie par Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Carlisle et Esmée nous attendent un peu à l'écart, dans le 4X4. Esmée me sourit quand nous les rejoignons.

_ Emmett a l'air en forme. Dit-elle.

_ Bella l'a défié. Explique Edward, entrecroisant nos doigts.

_ Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Remarque Carlisle, en levant les yeux sur le rétroviseur intérieur.

_ Bah ! Ça ne peut pas lui faire du mal de s'exciter, au moins, on sera peut-être tranquille après.

_ Bonne idée.

Edward me fait un clin d'œil, et déjà nous sommes arrivés sur un terrain défriché.

À peine suis-je descendue de voiture qu'Emmett me fait des signes sans équivoque quant à ce qu'il compte me faire subir. Je hausse les épaules. Comme si ce grand ours apprivoisé allait me faire peur !

Edward rit de ses mimiques, et nous formons les équipes.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice soient contre nous autres ? !

Je secoue la tête, et prends ma première place. C'est Rosalie à la batte, Esmée réceptionne. La balle est déjà dans les airs quand nous quittons tous nos bases. Nous courons comme des fous. Edward s'élance quant à lui après la balle. Emmett l'insulte, pour le faire dévier de sa course. Mais Edward est concentré. J'arrive près d'Emmett, Rose me suit de près.

_ Spaghetti ! Lancé-je à Em alors qu'il court à la base suivante.

Il s'arrête, Rose n'arrive pas à l'esquiver. Ils basculent l'un sur l'autre d'abord en criant, puis en riant.

Pendant ce temps, Edward renvoie la balle.

_ IIIAAAA ! ! m'écrié-je en sautant au cou d'Edward.

Il m'attrape comme le bien le plus précieux qui soit, et nos lèvres se trouvent immédiatement.

_ Tricheuse ! M'accuse Emmett. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas jouer ! Promet-il en bombant le torse.

J'éclate de rire et nous prenons nos nouvelles places.

Nous passons une heure à alterner les coups bas, si bien qu'à la fin, nous avons perdu le compte des points. Quand nous tombons tous de fatigue, affamés, à plus de treize heures, nous nous arrêtons d'un commun accord.

Emmett et moi continuons à échanger des banalités, alors qu'Alice et Rosalie se chamaillent pour savoir laquelle a couru le plus vite.

_ McCarthy, ne faites pas aux autres ce que vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous fasse ! Lui prodigué-je.

_ Ca te va bien de dire ça, Swan ! Tu as de la chance qu' Edward soit presque aussi fort que moi, sinon je ne me gênerais pas pour venir t'arracher ta petite tête sarcastique.

_ J'aimerais voir ça, tiens ! Assure Edward en m'enlaçant plus étroitement contre lui.

Jasper est obligé d'intervenir physiquement pour éviter tout combat de coqs. Je ris, et me détache d'Edward.

Alors que je rejoins Alice et Rose, finalement réconciliées, je sens le regard scrutateur de Carlisle. Je me retourne et le trouve. J'y lis la même chose que ce qui me passe par la tête.

Si je fais un effort, si je suis entourée de personnes qui m'aident et m'apprécient, tout peut se passer merveilleusement bien, et je peux presque oublier mes ennuis. Ma réaction quand ils sont arrivés l'autre jour était légitime, mais me réfugier au fin fond de ma tête, ne va pas me permettre de reprendre une vie aussi normale que ma vie puisse l'être.

_ Alors, Bella ! Tes projets maintenant ?

Comme si Alice et Rose avaient lu dans mes pensées, elles attendent de connaître mes choix pour l'avenir.

_Tout dépend du bébé, quand même...Me rappelle Mary._

_Oui, mais de toute façon, j'ai besoin de savoir. Lui affirmé-je._

Étonnamment Isabelle n'intervient pas. Je hausse les épaules et me concentre sur les deux filles en face de moi.

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Je crois qu'il va être temps que je rentre à la maison quand même. Peut-être qu'Edward voudra bien encore un peu de moi.

Elles éclatent de rire et me prennent chacune par un bras.

_ On a une chambre pour toi, sinon.

Je grimace à la proposition de Rosalie.

_ Oui, mais vous pouvez pas nous faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces, vous ! Remarque Mary.

_ Non, c'est sûr...

Elles rient encore, et je secoue la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de ma vie. Assuré-je.

_ On est là, si tu as besoin, Bella.

Alice est plus sérieuse que jamais. Je sais qu'elle ne parle pas en pensant shopping ou je ne sais quelle autre horreur. Je m'arrête.

_ Je sais Alice. Désolée, je suis pas la meilleure amie du monde en ce moment.

_ Tu dois d'abord te trouver, Bella. Je le sais. Tu mets plus de temps que moi, c'est tout.

Elle m'enlace. Je cale ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Tu es la meilleure amie du monde, Alice.

_ Je sais ! Fait-elle.

_ Bon, et bien, puisque vous vous entendez si bien que ça...

Rosalie fait mine de s'échapper. Je la retiens par le bras.

_ Si je n'avais pas la meilleure infirmière qui soit, j'en serais pas là.

_ Je croyais qu'Edward jouait à l'infirmière avec toi. Elle fronce les sourcils, suggestive.

_ Hum...Il serait plutôt un infirmier hyper sexy qu'une infirmière.

Nous éclatons de rire.

_ J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Insinue Alice en référence au matin-même.

_ Hey ! Les filles, quand vous aurez fini de vous faire des câlins, vous viendrez faire à manger ? Appelle Emmett.

_ Goujeat ! Crions-nous en même temps.

_ Bah alors on fait tous un câlin ensemble. Propose-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

Nous lui passons devant en lui tirant la langue, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Je sais que mes problèmes ne sont pas résolus. Mais je profite de ces moments où je me sens suffisamment moi-même, pour les mauvais jours de désespoir.

OoOoOoOoOo

Edward et moi disons au revoir aux autres. Le weekend est terminé, ils rentrent tous à Chicago. On a réussi à négocier avec Carlisle. Il a accepté que nous restions seuls Edward et moi.

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules, m'attire et embrasse le sommet de mon crâne. J'inspire son odeur et me blottis contre lui.

_ Enfin seul. Soufflé-je.

_ Comme tu dis, oui. Sourit-il.

_ Je les adore mais ils sont...

_ Un peu envahissant. Finit-il pour moi.

_ Mouais. Juste un peu alors.

Nous rions et entrons à l'intérieur. Esmé a préparé à manger pour un véritable bataillon. Sait-on jamais... Edward m'enlace devant l'âtre rougeoyant. La maison est calme, et c'est assez salvateur.

_ Tu pourrais jouer un peu de piano Edward ?

_ Le silence te pèse-t-il à ce point-là ? Rit Edward.

_ S'il te plait, ça fait longtemps.

Il me gratifie d'un baise main et de son plus beau sourire en coin puis s'installe au piano. Il tapote la place à coté de lui. Je ne me fais pas prier. Ses doigts se meuvent sur l'instrument dans une mélodie magnifique qui me transporte au delà de tous nos problèmes. C'est une déferlante d'accalmie qui s'abat sur mes frêles épaules. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

La musique me berce, je suis mieux que bien. Il entame une mélodie que je ne connais pas, elle est emplie de douceur, mais aussi de colère, et une pointe de folie. La dernière note se fait entendre. J'ouvre les yeux.

_ C'est magnifique Edward, qui l'a écrite ? Quel est le nom de ce morceau ?

Mon regard est capturé par ses pupilles vertes émeraude.

_ Elle n'a pas de nom, et je l'ai écrite en pensant à toi. Ces longues journées sans toi m'ont inspiré.

_ Pour moi ?

_ Oui, pour toi.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire...mer...merci. Dis-je émue.

Il pose deux doigts sur mon menton, embrasse délicatement mes lèvres.

_ Merci à toi d'exister.

Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque, et mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes pour un baiser fiévreux. Oui, j'ai de la fièvre, mon corps boue littéralement pour cet homme parfait. Il m'attire vers lui en accrochant mes hanches.

Je fourrage ses cheveux, nos langues se goûtent, s'abreuvent l'une à l'autre. C'est ainsi, nos corps ne peuvent être éloignés trop longtemps. Il est impossible de lutter contre notre attraction, nous avons essayé plusieurs fois par le passé mais sans résultat.

_ Ed...ward...on a jamais...fait...ça...sur...le piano. Remarque Isabelle entre deux baisers.

Il ôte ses lèvres des miennes.

_ C'est vrai ça. Il faut vite y remédier.

_ Oui. Et le plus vite sera le mieux Edward.

Il m'installe à califourchon sur lui. Nos bouches se trouvent à nouveau. Ses mains glissent sous la couture de ma jupe dans le creux de mes reins, une des miennes caresse la bosse à travers son jean. Je frotte la paume de ma main contre le tissu. Il grogne contre ma bouche. Mes doigts s'acharnent sur sa ceinture et les boutons de son jean. Puis ils plongent dans son boxer, ma main droite se saisit de l'objet de ma convoitise. J'apprécie la dureté et la douceur de son membre.

Mes doigts courent sur sa longueur.

_ Bordel Bella ! Grogne Edward.

Son index et son majeur s'infiltre dans mon string, il fouille mes plis intimes avec passion, faisant frissonner mon corps tout entier. Je me cambre, sous le plaisir qu'il me procure. Mes mains se posent sur le piano, provoquant une véritable cacophonie.

_ Merde ma belle. T'es trempée. Déclame-t-il.

_ Juste...pour toiiii !

_ Isabelle a raison, ça aurait été un crime de laisser passer ça...Susurre-t-il.

Il ôte ses mains de mes lèvres intimes, se redresse d'un bond. Il porte son index à sa bouche et le suce devant moi. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, ce mec me rend dingue.

_ Le meilleur des repas, le plus doux des mets. Suggère-t-il.

_ Si tu le dis. Ronronné-je.

Il me soulève et me dépose sur le couvercle du piano. Il m'embrasse avec une passion dévorante.

Puis s'accroupit entre mes cuisses.

_ T'y tiens à celui là ? Demande-t-il en me montrant mon string de son majeur.

_ Je...Edward !

Il arrache mon string sans même attendre la réponse !

_ Pas grave. Encore une idée de cadeau !

_ Ed...WARD !

Sa bouche se pose déjà sur mon intimité et sa langue se met à travailler durement mon clitoris. Je suis déjà à deux doigts d'exploser. Mes pieds sont sur les notes du piano, enclenchant des notes lourdes, je sens ma cage thoracique se soulever.

Une de mes mains s'accroche à ses cheveux, mes doigts de pieds se recourbent, je ne suis pas loin de l'extase suprême. Je rejette ma tête en arrière au moment où il me pénètre de deux doigts, tout en s'activant avec sa langue sur mon bouton de rose.

_ Bon dieu, Edward ! Oui ! Conti...nue...Hannnnn !

Je suis la reine des onomatopées, enfin je n'arrive plus à sortir un seul mot cohérent.

Puis la jouissance me frappe comme un train à grande vitesse, me faisant basculer dans le plaisir total.

Il se redresse, se lèche les lèvres.

_ Maintenant Bella, je vais te prendre durement sur ce piano !

_ Vraiment ? Le provoqué-je encore haletante.

_ Ô oui ! Tu va crier de bonheur !

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Le défié-je.

_ Mais c'est tout vu !

Il se débarrasse de son tee-shirt, ce type est un dieu grec ! Ses plaquettes de chocolat. Ses biceps. Ses triceps...il baisse son jean et son boxer...Bordel de merde ! Et son sexe !

Il avance vers moi tel un prédateur, je crois que j'ai ruiné le piano. Il m'ôte mon pull, défait mon soutien gorge, remonte ma jupe au dessus de mes cuisses.

Sa main descend vers son sexe, il commence à se branler doucement tout en louchant sur mon corps. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, il affiche un sourire plus que fier de lui. Edward se poste entre mes cuisses, frotte sa verge entre mes lèvres dégoulinantes. Je trésaille et lui s'en amuse en me torturant ainsi.

Puis il attrape mes hanches, avance mes fesses au plus près du bord et me pénètre d'un puissant coup de rein.

_ Ô mon dieu !

_ Ça ne fait que commencer mon amour.

Ses coups de boutoirs sont profonds, je m'accroche comme je peux au piano, il passe mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et redouble d'intensité. Il ne me quitte pas du regard, tandis que son sexe me fait voir monts et merveilles.

_ Oui ! Putain Edward ! Oui !

_ Ô oui ma belle ! Lâche-toi. C'est tellement bon d'être en toi !

**EDWARD POV**

Je reconnais bien là les idées d'Isabelle. J'adore ça. C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu passer à coté du piano. La voir s'abandonner à moi totalement est la plus belle chose qui existe sur cette terre. Elle est si magnifique dans son plaisir, jamais je ne m'en lasserai. J'adore voir la façon qu'a son corps de réagir face au mien.

Je sais aussi que dans ces moments, elle ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ce que nous faisons. Nos peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre, une légère pellicule de sueur nous recouvre. Ma bouche dévore son cou salé, je bois littéralement sa peau. Son corps tremble contre le mien. Les râles de plaisir qui sortent de sa bouche sont de douces mélodies à mes oreilles.

Elle s'arque-boute collant son bassin au plus près du mien.

_ C'est ça ma belle, viens pour moi.

Mon rythme est soutenu, je sens sa poitrine balloter contre mon torse. La friction de nos deux êtres me rend fou.

_ Ô mon...Dieu ! Ô mon DIEU !

Ses parois intimes enserrent ma queue comme dans un étau.

_ Ô mon DIEU EDWAAAAARD ! S'étrangle-t-elle au moment de jouir ce qui déclenche mon orgasme presque automatiquement.

_ PUTAINNNN BELLAAAA !

Elle tremble, je frémis. Elle est toute molle dans mes bras. Je la serre aussi fort que je le peux contre moi. J'embrasse son front, puis ses lèvres. Tendrement. Chastement.

_ C'est à se demander pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plutôt ici.

_ Exactement ce que je pensais mon ange. Ris-je.

Nos respirations sont toujours décousues. Je sors d'elle à contre cœur. J'enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer totalement. Puis la porte dans mes bras jusqu'à la salle de bain. Enfin dans le jacuzzi. Mais juste pour un instant de tendresse et d'amour.

Je fais couler l'eau. Je lui passe l'éponge sur le haut de ses épaules, entre ses omoplates. Le long de ses bras.

_ Ça fait du bien. Souffle-t-elle.

Je lui souris, passe derrière elle. Je m'assieds, et l'attire contre moi. J'embrasse sa nuque.

_ Ça c'est des vacances comme je le conçois.

_ Vraiment Monsieur Cullen ?

_ Ouaip ! Toi et moi...seuls. Un jacuzzi...

_ Aurais-tu quelques idées salaces Monsieur Cullen ?

J'affiche un sourire satisfait.

_ J'ai toujours des idées salaces quand tu es à proximité de moi, Bella.

_ Remarque très prometteuse Edward.

Au moins notre discussion légère lui permet d'éviter de penser trop au bébé. Personnellement, je m'aperçois que plus on se rapproche de la date de l'examen et plus je suis partagé. Je crève de savoir et d'un autre coté, je suis en panique totale. J'entrelace mes doigts sur son ventre. Elle les recouvre des siennes, timidement. Je la serre contre moi. Je peux la sentir se raidir.

_ On s'détend Bella.

_ J'essaie. Grogne-t-elle.

_ Je sais. Répondis-je.

Je lui masse les épaules, frôle sa peau. Je fais tout pour qu'elle ne pense plus à cette histoire, enfin pour le moment. Se retrouver tous les deux c'est bien, mais avec les autres au moins elle n'avait pas le temps d'être trop recentrée sur elle-même.

_ Quand veux-tu retourner à Chicago ? M'enquis-je.

_ Quand tu veux. Enfin pas aujourd'hui hein ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Mais on pourrait rentrer la veille de l'examen.

Elle frissonne en entendant le mot « examen ».

_ Oui. Couine-t-elle. Après la biopsie de truc machin truc truc...

_ Le prélèvement de villosité choriales, enfin la biopsie trophoblaste, si tu préfères.

_ Bah voyons...je savais pas que t'avais fait médecine. Parce que pour moi c'est du charabia puissance dix mille.

_ J'ai demandé à mon père. Tout simplement.

_ N'empêche que tu as retenu les mots...boude-t-elle.

Je ris dans son cou.

_ Peut-être que c'est les gênes « docteurs » de mon père qui m'aident à me souvenir.

_ Voilà pourquoi j'excelle avec une arme à feu. Je comprends mieux. C'est les gênes « mafieux » de mon père. Enfin si je suis ta logique.

J'éclate de rire. Elle a dit ça avec un tel naturel. Elle me tuera un jour.

_ C'est sûrement pour ça.

Elle se tourne face à moi et se met à califourchon sur moi. Sa bouche parcourt l'arête de ma mâchoire, puis me suçote l'oreille.

_ Hummmm Bella.

_ Voui...T'es prêt pour un second round ?

_ Tu es si pressée ?

Elle a un mouvement de recul.

_ T'en a pas envie ? Me demande-t-elle choquée.

_ Au contraire, mais à chaque fois qu'on tente de parler de ce qui va se passer dans une semaine, t'as envie de sexe.

_ Je sais. Bougonne-t-elle. Mais t'imagines qu'après l'examen on ne pourra rien faire pendant au moins une semaine ?

_ Oh...j'avais pas pensé à ça...Donc...tu veux qu'on prenne de l'avance ?

Elle acquiesce.

_ Ok. Miss Swan, mais faire plus que ce que l'on fait déjà va pas être facile à réaliser.

_ Tu te dégonfles Cullen ?

_ Non Isabelle. Merci de ton intervention. Ce serait plutôt le contraire.

Je frotte sciemment mon érection contre son ventre.

_ Alors ? La provoqué-je.

_ Je préfère ça Cullen.

Wow ! Si c'est Isabelle qui prend le pouvoir ça risque de nous mener loin ! Bella est chaude comme la braise, mais Isabelle est son coté débridé.

_ Je te suis dévoué corps et âme, ma belle.

_ Voyons voir combien temps je peux rester sous l'eau sans respirer.

_ Bella...grondé-je.

Mais trop tard elle a déjà sa tête sous l'eau. Je m'enfonce moi aussi dans le jacuzzi, tandis qu'elle s'acharne à me torturer de la plus belle des façons.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous sommes dans l'hydravion qui nous ramène vers Chicago. Bella est d'une humeur maussade. Je l'ai surprise ce matin à regarder son ventre dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai rien dit bien sûr, elle est assez perturbée comme ça.

Sinon cette dernière semaine m'a éreinté. Bella est encore plus insatiable au point de vue sexe que d'habitude. Je pense que c'est sa façon d'occulter tout ce qui se passe. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Mais pour le moment, j'observe surtout ma main dans la sienne. Elle me la serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. On a très peu discuté du rendez-vous de demain, je n'insiste pas, j'ai trop peur qu'elle ne s'effondre ou bien qu'elle fasse machine arrière. Je la laisse me broyer la main sans moufter.

_ Quelqu'un sait qu'on rentre aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-elle.

_ A part mes parents tu veux dire ?

_ Oui.

_ Booth, c'est tout.

_ Bien.

Je me tourne face à elle.

_ Tu veux que je prévienne quelqu'un ?

_ Ô non Edward. Franchement c'est pas nécessaire. Je préférerais que l'on garde ça pour nous. Du moins pour le moment.

_ Comme tu voudras.

J'embrasse son front avec tendresse. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et finit par s'endormir. Bella dort très mal ces jours-ci. Elle se réveille souvent en hurlant et en insultant Alec ou Jane ou bien Aro. Sans compter que sa mère lui manque. Je le sais. Même si elle ne dit rien. Ces semaines d'isolation sont nécessaires pour les drogués, mais ça commence à faire long. Surtout que Bella a été séparée de sa mère pendant des années. Je dois voir mon père pour lui demander si Bella peut lui rendre visite.

Nous amorçons notre descente sur le lac Michigan. C'est dommage que Bella dorme, elle manque un très beau spectacle. Mais elle est tellement fatiguée que ce serait un crime de la réveiller.

Elle ouvre les yeux au moment où l'hydravion touche l'eau. Bella lâche un soupir, sa tête toujours posée sur mon épaule.

L'appareil s'arrête, je me lève et aide Bella à descendre. La température est douce. J'ajuste mes lunettes de soleil, passe un bras autour des épaules de Bella. De l'autre je prends le sac.

Nous récupérons la voiture et nous rentrons dans l'appartement.

Je pose le sac sur le lit et commence à le vider. Bella vient m'aider, mais le fait sans conviction.

Une fois terminer, elle s'allonge sur le lit, les bras au dessus de la tête. Je prends place au près d'elle. Bella semble perdue dans ses pensées.

_ A quoi penses-tu mon ange ?

Elle secoue la tête.

_ A rien de particulier.

_ Cette ride entre tes yeux me dit le contraire. Expliqué-je en caressant l'endroit.

_ Depuis quand j'ai des rides ? S'offusque-t-elle.

_ Tu n'en as pas. Je parlais de celle qui se forme quand tu es soucieuse. Alors ?

_ Tu crois que je pourrai avoir des nouvelles de Renée ?

Son regard est un vrai supplice.

_ Ecoute. J'y pensais justement. On peut demander à mon père si tu le souhaites ?

_ Je veux juste savoir comment elle va...tu comprends...je...

_ Hey. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est ta mère.

_ Mouais, enfin elle l'a été.

Je prends mon portable et appelle mon père pour lui demander si on peut aller voir Renée. Il accepte, mais me prévient d'être sur mes gardes. Il a peur que le choc soit vraiment trop grand pour Bella. Bella, elle, semble soulagée comme par magie. Mon père décide de nous rejoindre sur place.

Nous sommes sur la route de la clinique qui se trouve un peu en dehors de la ville. Bella est hypertendue sur son siège. Je crois qu'elle stresse de revoir sa mère, ce qui peut se comprendre vu que la dernière fois qu'elles ont été ensemble, c'est quand Bella a refilé sa mère à Emmett.

Et même si Bella ne l'avouera jamais, elle a la sensation d'abandonner sa mère. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, elle la recouvre d'instinct par la sienne, mais son regard est toujours dans le vague.

Elle sait que je suis là pour elle, et c'est pour moi le plus important. Je ralentis au moment où j'emprunte un petit chemin bordé d'arbres. Je sens la main de Bella se resserrer sur la mienne. Je me gare.

Je sors de la voiture, alors que Bella est toujours immobile. Je fais le tour et lui ouvre la portière. Mais Bella est toujours aussi impassible.

_ Bella ? L'appelé-je.

Aucune réponse.

_ Bella ?

Elle tourne enfin son regard vers moi, ses yeux sont larmoyants.

_ Et si elle ne voulait pas me voir ?

Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, je lui caresse la joue.

_ Mon amour, pourquoi penser une chose pareille ?

_ Peut-être qu'elle me déteste.

_ Bella, mon ange. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne te déteste pas. Alors viens. L'encouragé-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle ferme les yeux un instant, souffle et déglutit, puis me rejoint. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, et l'entraine à ma suite. Nous entrons dans la bâtiment.

_ Encore des murs blancs. Grogne-t-elle. Y a pas plus original comme couleur.

_ C'est vrai.

On s'approche de l'accueil.

_ Bonjour, on souhaiterai voir Renée...

Elle me tend un regard suppliant, elle hésite sur le nom de famille. Bella ne sait pas sous quel nom le FBI l'a enregistrée.

_ Swan. Renée Swan. L'aidé-je.

Je lis le soulagement dans les yeux de Bella.

_ Un instant. Il me faut une plaque officielle.

Je sors ma plaque gouvernementale du FBI. Elle l'observe. Renée est sous protection, c'est normal.

_ Bien Agent Cullen. Chambre 248. Le docteur Cullen vous y attend.

Elle a tiqué sur le nom de « Cullen ».

_ Merci.

Au moment de nous diriger dans le couloir j'entends les deux filles de l'accueil glousser.

_ Pour le coté sexy ça doit être le nom de famille.

Je sens Bella se raidir et qui va pour faire demi tour. Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas pour dire des mots d'amour aux deux filles. J'empêche Bella d'y aller.

_ Ta mère mon ange...

_ Je vais le faire avaler leurs seins siliconés. J'le jure devant dieu ! *Cagne in calore

(*chiennes en chaleurs)

Ok, je commence à maîtriser la langue de Fellini de mieux en mieux, enfin surtout les insultes. J'adore quand Bella fait ça. Mais je ne vais quand-même l'encourager. Faut pas déconner.

Bella se rapproche de moi ostensiblement. C'est sa manière de montrer son territoire. J'en suis assez fier du reste, mais je sais aussi qu'elle déteste les couloirs. On prend l'ascenseur, nous traversons toute la clinique pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Renée.

J'entends mon père parler de l'autre coté avec Renée. Je frappe à la porte. Bella souffle à nouveau en entendant un « entrez ». C'est moi qui ouvre, mais je laisse ma douce franchir le seuil en premier.

Renée est assise sur son lit. Elle a l'air vraiment fatiguée, des cernes noires sont apparues sous ses yeux. Sa peau est blanche comme un linge. Je vois ses mains, elles tremblent un peu, peut-être dû à l'émotion ou au sevrage. Elle porte un pull noir qui affine encore plus sa silhouette maigrelette.

_ Isabella, Edward. Nous salue mon père.

_ Papa, Madame Swan.

Renée grimace en entendant son nom.

_ Docteur Cullen, maman.

Bella est stressée. Elle regarde ses chaussures et triture ses doigts.

_ Bella, ma petite fille. Déclare Renée les larmes aux yeux.

Mais aucune des deux ne bouge. La situation est tendue. J'encourage Bella à s'approcher de sa mère. Mon père surveille les réactions de Bella et moi aussi. J'ai peur qu'elle ne parte en courant. Bella fait plusieurs pas en direction de sa mère.

_ Comment tu vas maman ? La voix de Bella est chevrotante.

Renée regarde mon père. Je pense qu'elle n'a plus l'habitude de prendre elle-même ses décisions. Mon père lui fait un signe de la main.

_ Je crois que ça va. Enfin...c'est difficile...je suis un peu...

_ Perdue ? Propose Bella.

_ Oui, c'est ça. Et toi ?

Bella hausse les épaules et me regarde.

_ Ça va.

_ Tu sais Bella. Alec est mort. Dit-elle d'une voix détachée.

Bella retient un frisson.

_ Jane est Morte. Marcus est mort et Aro est en prison. Poursuit-elle.

_ Je sais.

_ C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Bella ressemble à une petite fille que l'on gronde.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Je l'ai fait pour toi et pour moi.

Bella s'agenouille devant sa mère.

_ J'ai plus rien.

_ Tu n'avais déjà plus rien maman. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi !

Bella commence à s'énerver. Je le sens.

_ Ils nous ont offert un toit Bella, ils...

Bella se redresse d'un bond, je la maintiens.

_ NON ! Hurle Bella. Aro a tué papa devant moi ! Il a fait de toi une accroc à la came et à l'alcool ! Ils ont fait de nous des esclaves ! J'ai tué pour eux ! Pour toi ! Je suis devenue un assassin à la solde de ces enfoirés, et toi...toi...tu...tu les défends ! Et si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est de leur faute ! Crache-t-elle. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Bella se débat dans mes bras, puis part en claquant la porte.

Je vais pour la rejoindre. Mais mon père me fait signe que non.

_ Laisse lui un moment Edward.

_ Elle est partie. Constate Renée.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est complètement à coté de la plaque. Je l'observe, je suis choqué de part sa réaction. Je ne la comprends pas, elle devrait être reconnaissante envers Bella pour ce qu'elle a fait pour elle.

Je suis même outré ! Bella est retournée auprès de ce fils de pute pour la sauver elle. Je suis sidéré, mon père l'a bien compris.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre.

_ Renée ? C'est l'heure de votre traitement. Il faut vous reposer maintenant.

_ Bien. On va donc vous laisser. Reposez-bien. Je reviendrai vous voir Renée.

_ Merci Docteur Cullen. Où est Bella ? Elle est partie ? Oui elle est partie.

J'ai l'impression que la mère de Bella est incapable de tenir un discours cohérent.

_ Au revoir Madame.

_ Vous êtes l'amant de ma fille ?

Ok, là on nage en plein délire.

_ C'est mon fils Renée. Edward.

_ Oui, Alec et Aro ont parlé de lui. Ils ont dit qu'il était mort. Il est au FBI.

_ Docteur Cullen. Elle doit se reposer.

_ Où est ma fille Emy ? Demande Renée à l'infirmière.

Elle la borde comme une enfant.

_ Elle reviendra vous voir dans quelques jours, mais vous devez vous reposer.

_ D'habitude, elle est si gentille.

_ Je sais Renée.

L'infirmière lui fait une piqure. Nous quittons la chambre. J'ai une tonne de questions.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Demandé-je à mon père.

_ Quoi ça ?

_ La mère de Bella ? Elle est encore shootée ou quoi ?

Mon père soupire.

_ Edward, non seulement une cure de désintoxication ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts, on continue de lui donner certains médicaments pour favoriser sa désintoxication. Ensuite, ce qu'elle a vécu a été un véritable traumatisme. C'est comme si elle avait subi un lavage de cerveau. Une espèce de syndrome de Stockholm, si tu préfères.

_ Bella...elle...merde ! Comment je suis censé régler ça avec elle ?

_ Je lui parlerai. Il faut simplement laisser un peu de temps à Renée. Pour le moment, il est souhaitable qu'elles ne se voient pas. Bella a besoin de calme et de beaucoup de repos avec ce qui l'attend demain.

_ T'aurais jamais dû nous dire de venir ! Craché-je plein d'amertume envers mon père.

On arrive à la sortie. Bella est appuyée contre ma voiture. Elle semble parler toute seule, enfin peut-être avec Mary et Isabelle.

_ Je suis navré Edward. Renée parlait souvent de Bella et elle s'inquiétait réellement pour elle. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. Je me suis trompé.

_ Mouais. Et qui va devoir rassuré Bella maintenant, et lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute ? Moi !

_ Du calme Edward. Je sais que c'est assez compliqué tout ça...

_ Non ! Une infiltration, ça c'est compliquée. Mais raisonner Bella c'est impossible.

_ Edward, respire. Tu l'aimes non ?

Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Il veut en venir où là ! ?

_ A ton avis ! ? Cinglé-je.

_ Et bien, je ne vais pas t'expliquer comment on rassure une femme ?

Je reste interdit face à la déclaration de mon père.

_ Ne fais pas ton prude Edward. Je te rappelle que je t'ai surpris dans une fâcheuse posture avec Bella.

_ Tu es vraiment entrain de me parler de sexe comme moyen de thérapie ?

_ Oui, mon grand, et puis ça a plutôt bien marché jusqu'à présent non ?

_ Ô bah merde alors ! Dis-je choqué.

_ Je sais que Bella a tendance à tout oublier avec toi.

_ T'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton statut de médecin pour obtenir des confidences. Y a conflit d'intérêt ! Répondé-je acide.

Il rit.

_ Mais non, il suffit d'être observateur. Et puis on peut pas dire que vous soyez très discret. S'esclaffe-t-il. Sans compter que vous n'aurez pas le droit au sexe pendant au minimum une semaine. Me fait remarquer mon père.

_ Ça je sais merci.

_ Aller, ramène-là. Explique lui pour Renée et puis tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi de toute façon.

Il part presque en sifflotant, nan mais franchement. Il a de ces idées. J'approche de la voiture, Bella est appuyée sur le capot. Je m'approche et l'enlace.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Comment je me sens ? ! A ton avis agent Cullen ?

_ Tu es en colère, déçue, tu en veux à ta mère et je parle même pas des autres.

_ Mouais. C'est moi la schizo et c'est elle qui pète un plomb et qui est complètement dingue.

Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou et caresse sa tête.

_ D'après mon père, elle est très perturbée, perdue. Le sevrage est difficile, elle est toujours sous médicaments. Je pense qu'elle est en dépression. Il a parlé du syndrome de Stockholm. Il faut que tu lui laisses un peu de temps. Elle a vécu l'enfer pendant quatre ans.

_ Ah ouais, parce que c'est vrai que pour nous ça a été la panacée ! L'éclate totale ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré ! Hein Bella ! ? Ironise Isabelle.

_ Si on rentrait. Toi aussi, tu dois te reposer.

Elle grogne, je l'embrasse. On rentre directement.

Arrivé à l'appartement, elle est toujours aussi maussade.

_ Je commande chinois ? Proposé-je.

_ Ça ou autre chose. Boude-t-elle.

Ok ça promet pour la soirée. Elle s'enfonce dans le fauteuil, face à la baie vitrée. La pluie commence à tomber. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Elle remonte ses pieds à hauteur de son menton, et retombe dans le silence.

Le livreur sonne à la porte, je réceptionne la nourriture. J'arrive à convaincre Bella de sortir du fauteuil. Non pas pour manger, mais juste pour me tenir compagnie. Bella ne dit toujours rien, j'en serais même à souhaiter qu'Isabelle ou Mary me parlent.

Je sais que c'est difficile à tout gérer pour elle. Je le comprends. Mais je déteste la voir se murer dans son silence.

_ Bella ? Tu pourrais dire quelque chose.

_ Je vais prendre une douche.

_ Mouais. Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien.

_ Il pourrait peut-être nous rejoindre ? Suggère Isabelle.

Ah Isabelle...j'adore ses idées.

_ Ô oui ! Bella ! Ô oui !

Bella ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, elle m'attrape par le col et m'entraine avec elle dans la salle de bain. Le sexe pour décompresser...

On atterrit tout habillé sous la douche. Bella ouvre l'eau, je sursaute. On rigole.

Les changements d'humeurs de Bella sont parfois difficile à suivre, c'est un effet secondaire de son traitement, mais aussi de ses hormones. Mais je m'adapte.

Bella me déshabille avec rapidité, et je fais pareil avec elle. Nos vêtements trempés se retrouvent au sol. Nos bouches se décollant simplement pour permettre le passage de nos fringues. Notre étreinte est sauvage, nous sommes à peine nus que je passe mes mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever.

Pas de préliminaires, on n'en a pas envie. Je la pénètre d'un coup de rein puissant, nous lâchons tout deux un grognement de plaisir. Bella enfonce ses doigts dans mes épaules. Son dos frappe contre le mur de la douche. C'est violent, sulfureux, mais foutrement bon.

Bella ne retient plus son plaisir, elle crie littéralement. Ma bouche ravage la sienne, nos langues s'entrechoquent, se livrent une bataille sensuelle. Mes mains pétrissent ses fesses. Mes coups de boutoirs sont intenses et profonds.

Une fois à son apogée, ses parois intimes se resserrent tellement fort qu'elle me fait venir puissamment en elle.

Je la garde dans mes bras un bon moment. J'aime l'avoir tout contre moi. J'embrasse son épaule, et le creux de son cou avec dévotion.

Une fois au lit et après sa prise de traitement, Bella se love dans mes bras. Je sais qu'elle est angoissée pour l'examen de demain. Je le suis tout autant, mais je fais tout pour ne pas lui montrer. Je fredonne pour elle la berceuse que je lui ai composé, mais elle ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil, et moi non plus.

Notre nuit a été très mauvaise. Bella a fait cauchemar sur cauchemar. Elle n'a que très peu dormi.

Je ne suis pas mieux, il est à peine six heures et je suis déjà debout à faire le café, tout en surveillant de temps à autre que Bella dort toujours. Je refuse qu'elle se réveille en hurlant alors que je ne suis pas auprès d'elle.

Les prochains jours seront certainement très difficiles pour nous deux.

_ Edward ? M'appelle Bella.

Je me précipite, comme à chaque fois.

_ Je suis là. La rassuré-je.

Elle se redresse.

_ Je crois que je ne vais plus arriver à dormir.

_ Nerveuse mon ange ?

_ Nerveuse ? Nan tu crois ? Ils vont enfoncer une aiguille énorme dans mon ventre ! Sans compter que je ne sais même pas quand on aura les résultats, et que...Je la fais taire d'un baiser.

J'exécute consciencieusement les conseils de mon père, je m'évertue à lui faire oublier ce qui va se passer dans quelques heures. C'est complètement éreinté et satisfait que nos ébats cessent.

_ Wow Edward ! T'as pris une petite pilule bleu ou quoi ?

_ Du Viagra ? J'en n'ai pas besoin ! Me défendé-je. J'applique scrupuleusement le traitement de mon père.

_ Ton père ? C'est ton père qui...Merde alors ?

_ C'est vrai ça depuis quand il est sexologue, Carlisle ? Demande Isabelle en riant.

_ C'est une thérapie comme une autre. Ris-je.

_ C'est une thérapie qui nous convient. Assure Mary.

_ Ô ouais ! Déclame Isabelle.

Je me lève, embrasse son front. Bella va prendre sa douche. On a rendez-vous dans une heure. C'est une clinique spécialisée. Mon père connait très bien l'obstétricien en chef.

Bella me rejoint dans la cuisine. Je lui sers son petit déjeuner. Elle grimace. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas très faim, mais elle se plie à ma volonté et mange un petit peu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous sommes dans la salle d'attente. Mes parents sont là. Bella me broie la main de toutes ses forces. Un docteur sort du bureau. Il doit avoir l'âge de mon père, brun aux yeux marrons. Je le connais. Il se nomme Oliver Johnson, on se lève tous.

_ Carlisle !

_ Oliver. S'exclame mon père en l'enlaçant.

_ Je suis ravi de te voir, même si j'aurais souhaité que cela soit pour une raison différente. Esmée. Tu rajeunis.

_ Merci. Vil flatteur. Répond-elle en lui donnant une tape amicale.

_ Et bien Edward. Tu as bien changé.

_ Bonjour Oliver, c'est Bella.

_ Enchanté Bella.

Bella se colle complètement à moi et le salue d'un signe de tête.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout se passera bien. Entrez dans mon bureau, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Je soutiens Bella de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie. On entre dans un bureau immense. Tout le monde prend place autour du bureau.

Oliver a déjà le dossier dans les mains. Je pense que mon père a préparé le terrain.

_ Bien, je vais pratiquer sur vous une biopsie du trophoblaste ou **prélèvement des villosités choriales. Edward, juste un prélèvement ADN buccale suffira.**

_ Pistonné. Scande Isabelle.

_ Ce qui consiste ? Bella veut des réponses.

_ Et bien, je vais insérer une aiguille dans votre abdomen, qui traversera votre utérus. Il vaut mieux éviter les voix vaginales, il y a plus de risque d'infection. Jusqu'au trophoblaste, la partie qui entoure l'oeuf fécondé, et je ferai un prélèvement des villosités choriales par aspiration. Je serai guidé par une sonde échographique.

_ C'est douloureux ? Demandé-je.

_ Pas vraiment. En fait il s'est avéré que l'anesthésique utilisé localement était plus douloureux que l'examen en lui-même. Donc on conseille de le faire sans.

_ La douleur est toute relative Edward. Me fait remarquer Bella, et malheureusement elle sait de quoi elle parle.

_ Pour les résultats ? Demande mon père.

_ Vous les aurez dans vingt-quatre heures, tu m'as dit que c'était urgent il me semble ?

_ En effet. Répond mon père.

_ Après l'intervention, il faudra que vous restiez allongée environ une semaine, et une dizaine de jours au repos par la suite.

_ Une semaine ? S'écrie Bella.

_ Oui. C'est important, pour éviter tout risque de fausse couche. Ensuite il se peut que vous ressentiez certaines douleurs. Comme des petites contractions.

Je regarde Bella, elle est livide. Ce qui veut dire ne pas la lâcher pendant une semaine.

_ Des questions ?

_ Oui. Je suis schizophrène et sous traitement...

_ Je suis déjà au courant. Il n'y a aucune contre-indication avec votre traitement. Vous pouvez le poursuivre, sans incident. Il y a certain psychotrope qui sont dangereux, mais vu que vous n'en prenez pas, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir.

Elle souffle de soulagement et moi aussi.

_ Alors vous êtes prête ?

_ Ouais à fond dedans ! Répond Bella.

_ Et bien on y va alors.

Ma mère enlace Bella, et se rapproche de mon père. Je donne la main à ma douce et nous suivons le médecin, dans la pièce à coté. A priori la salle ressemble à une vulgaire salle d'examen. Il y a deux infirmières. Bella enlève son manteau et l'accroche.

_ Allongez-vous. Demande une des infirmières. Vous allez remonter votre tee-shirt, et baisser légèrement le pantalon.

Bella s'exécute sans sourcilier. Pendant ce temps on me demande d'ouvrir la bouche, et une espèce de coton tige énorme gratte l'intérieur de mes joues.

Ils mettent un champ opératoire devant nous. Je lui tiens la main, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

_ Nous allons voir où est le foetus maintenant.

Une infirmière applique un gel sur son ventre, enfin un peu au dessus du pubis. Il fait l'échographie, on peut voir l'image sur un écran. Mais Bella détourne les yeux. Je peux comprendre sa réaction. Tant qu'on a pas la certitude de qui est le père, elle ne veut pas le voir. C'est sa manière de se protéger. On distingue surtout une grosse tête, et un corps beaucoup plus petit. C'est très disproportionné. Puis il appuie sur un bouton.

_ C'est son cœur que l'on entend. Nous informe l'obstétricien.

_ Il bat vite. Remarqué-je.

_ Oui, et c'est tout à fait normal. On va commencer. La bétadine s'il vous plait.

Il recouvre le ventre de Bella d'une solution marron. J'aperçois la longue, très longue aiguille. Bella grimace, et ferme les yeux.

_ Ne bougez plus.

Il se place bien au dessus, et plonge son aiguille immense dans le corps de Bella. Elle fronce les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il pénètre les différentes couches de peau et autres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la longueur de l'aiguille.

_ Ça va ? Demandé-je à Bella.

_ Oui.

_ On y est. Détendez-vous, et respirer normalement.

_ Bah voyons. Grince Bella.

Je lui caresse le front avec tendresse. Elle grimace un bon moment et ferme les yeux.

_ Tu as mal ?

_ Non...c'est supportable, mais c'est très désagréable.

_ C'est terminé. Nous annonce le médecin.

_ Déjà. M'esclamé-je.

_ Oui et bien moi j'dis que ça suffit largement. Veux-tu ma place Edward ? Juste pour voir. Gronde Bella.

J'embrasse son front. Il la nettoie, enlève le champ. J'aide Bella à se rasseoir. Elle réajuste ses vêtements. Puis descend de la table d'auscultation.

_ Vous aurez les résultats dans vingt-quatre heures, et restez allongée. C'est vitale. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous avez mon numéro de portable. Suivant les résultats, vous déciderez.

_ Merci.

_ De rien Edward.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Prenez soin de vous Bella.

On sort de la clinique avec mes parents. Ils décident de nous accompagner jusqu'à l'appartement. On arrive à la maison.

_ Je crois que ça va être les vingt-quatre heures les plus longues de ma vie. Souffle-t-elle.

_ Et les miennes aussi.

A peine entré dans l'appartement, Bella est sommée de s'allonger, ce qu'elle fait sans trop ronchonner sur le canapé. Ma mère prépare à manger. Moi je reste avec ma douce. Elle a sa tête posée sur mes genoux. Je caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse, et elle finit par s'écrouler de fatigue.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Voilà ? Alors on en pense quoi ?**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Une petite review y a pas mieux comme motivation.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Ciao Basgi.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Spuffy et Caro.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Après 15 jours d'une interminable attente le voici. **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ainsi qu'à Eli et Emy pour leurs commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture, prévoyez de la glace, de la neige, une douche froide pour plus tard...mdr**

**Ch 21**

**EDWARD POV**

_ NOOOOOON !

Hein ? Quoi ? _(N/Emy: qui ? Ou ? Lol) _

Je me redresse dans le lit, et tends le bras vers Bella. Elle est recroquevillée contre un mur, tremblante.

_ Bella, respire, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tenté-je de la rassurer.

_ S'il-te-plait ! Supplie-t-elle.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, mais elle a le regard fixé derrière moi. Je reste immobile, attendant quelque chose.

Rien.

Je m'assois à ses côtés, et Bella s'effondre, en pleurs.

_ Je ne peux pas. Souffle-t-elle en s'accrochant à mes épaules.

_ Tout est fini, Bella. Tout va bien.

Je ramène ses cheveux en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle secoue la tête.

_ C'est Lui. Murmure-t-elle.

_ Qui ? _(__N/Emy : le pape ! Voyons ED merde elle parle de l autre enflure ! ) _

Au regard noir qu'elle me lance, elle s'attend à ce que je comprenne. Quel abruti, bien sûr qu'elle parle de Volturi. Je la serre dans mes bras, sa tête dans mon cou.

_ C'est un cauchemar, Bella. Un cauchemar. Répété-je.

_ Non, je l'ai vu. Il m'a dit…

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourtant, elle a pris son traitement hier soir avant de s'endormir.

_ Quand l'as-tu vu ?

_ Là ! Il était ici et il riait et…Oh ! Edward, je ne peux pas laisser cette chose…

C'est bien plus grave que je le pensais. Après quinze jours d'attente pour cet examen, Bella se persuade qu'elle porte l'enfant de son salopard de mari (pour ne dire que ça). Je prends son visage en coupe et la force à me regarder.

_ Tu n'en sais rien, Bella. Laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute. Dans quelques heures on sera sûr, et à ce moment-là, seulement tu pourras me faire une crise comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Pas avant.

Je prends un regard aussi dur que possible. Si elle croit ça maintenant, je suis foutu.

_ Mais Edward, réfléchis ! Sanglote-t-elle.

_ Justement, je réfléchis, Bella. Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas moi.

_ Dès mon retour, Edward…Il a…

Elle se mord la lèvre, je me retiens de frapper dans quelque chose. Bon sang, même six pieds sous terre, il me pourrit encore la vie, celui-là !

_ Je t'aime. Dis-je tout près de son oreille. _(__N/Emy : ohhhhhhhhh so sweet ! ) _

Elle se blottit contre moi, ses larmes mouillent ma peau dénudée. Je la berce doucement, lui chantonnant la berceuse que je lui ai composée.

Elle s'apaise entre mes bras. Sa bouche picore mon cou, ses doigts s'accrochent dans mes cheveux. _(__N/Emy : hummmmm les choses commence !)_

Je sais ce qu'elle fait. Elle fait ça tout le temps.

Mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas céder. C'est trop dangereux.

_ Bella, non.

_ Si. Assure Mary. _. (__N/Emy : oui écoute les filles ed laisse toi faire ! Hihihi ) _

Bon dieu ! Si en plus les filles s'y mettent, je n'ai aucune chance._(N/Eli : Trois contre toi…pauvre chou ^^)_

Isabelle ricane dans mon cou quand mes doigts se serrent et se desserrent sur sa peau. Mon corps est en lutte avec mon esprit.

_ Baise-nous Edward. Susurre l'une d'elles.

Je m'efforce de rester impassible, alors je ne m'inquiète pas de qui parle.

_ Non.

Je suis fier de moi, j'ai retenu cette vague de désir en dehors de ma voix.

_ Ton corps dit oui. S'amuse Mary.

Je ne dois pas laisser sa langue me détourner de ma mission. J'écarte mon visage dès qu'elle fait mine de s'approcher.

_ Les filles ce n'est pas raiso-…

Les tricheuses ont profité que je parle pour m'embrasser. _(__N/ EMY:ieeeeeeeeeeee ^^) _Elle gémit contre moi, ses jambes autour de ma taille. Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne. Mes doigts maintiennent ses hanches juste au-dessus de mon bassin. Elle peut sentir mon désir s'amplifier et je regrette cette position. D'un mouvement sensuel, elle crée une magnifique friction entre nos deux sexes. En dehors de ma volonté, mes hanches basculent vers les siennes.

Isabelle rit, victorieuse.

Je prends une claque mentale en réalisant que si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant, Bella va faire de moi ce qu'elle veut. Je la détache de moi, la repoussant par les épaules.

Je prends mon visage d'agent du FBI.

_ Isabella Mary Swan, non.

_ J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça. Roucoule Isabelle. _(__N/Emy : mmmmm moi aussi dis donc )_

_ Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher au lit, Isabelle.

_ Oh mais tu devrais, agent Cullen, je suis une bien mauvaise fille.

J'inspire à fond, et ferme les yeux.

Elle l'aura voulu.

_ Allonge-toi sur le lit, les mains à la tête de lit. _(__N/Emy: oh oh ça sent le piège ! ) _

_ Tout de suite ! S'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Je retiens un sourire, c'est trop facile.

Je me lève, et me dirige vers la commode. J'ouvre un tiroir d'un geste éloquent. Derrière moi, Bella halète d'anticipation. Je m'en veux de ce que je vais faire, mais elle l'a cherché. Et puis, je me ferai pardonner au centuple, me promis-je.

Je me retourne, mon sourire en coin est en place. Bella se pourlèche les lèvres. J'inspire à fond, histoire de me calmer. Il est hors de question de profiter de cette situation. J'ai même hâte que Bella se mette en rogne par ce que je vais faire.

Quoiqu'elle soit vraiment, vraiment très sexy quand elle est en colère.

Je monte sur le lit, j'y vais doucement. Elle est excitée comme une petite fille qui ouvre son cadeau de Noël.

_ Ne bouge pas. Ordonné-je.

Elle n'a plus de voix. Elle déglutit, et se contente de hocher la tête. Son regard me brûle, et mon sexe me le fait bien sentir.

_Toi, garde tes distances pour le moment ! Y a huit jours à tenir, vieux._

Super, me revoilà à parler à mon sexe ! Je suis marteau.

Le clic des menottes autour de ses poignets me ramène à la réalité. Je suis au-dessus de Bella, mes mains toujours accrochées aux siennes. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

Allez, un baiser, ça n'a jamais tué personne.

Je me baisse et tout de suite, mes lèvres trouvent les siennes. Elle gémit, son bassin remonte vers le mien.

Finalement, si, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Je m'écarte violemment d'elle.

_ Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que le docteur Johnson appelle pour nous dire que les résultats sont prêts. _(__N/Emy : MDR le sal**) _

_ QUOI ? Edward Cullen, reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Edward !

Je sors de la chambre et vais me préparer un café. J'entends les menottes cogner contre la tête de lit.

_ Tu sais qu'on ne peut rien faire, Bella. Dis-je dans le couloir.

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très courageux. Mais si je voyais son regard furieux, alors qu'elle est attachée, à ma merci, je ne pourrais pas résister plus que le temps d'ôter mon jogging et entrer en elle.

Je soupire, passe la main dans mes cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois toujours aussi dingue d'elle.

_ Edward.

Cette fois c'est Bella qui m'appelle. Je m'arrête dans le couloir, j'écoute.

_ J'ai faim.

_ Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner. Assuré-je.

Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle sera rétablie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte, le plateau dans les mains, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle me lance un regard suggestif, sa bouche entrouverte.

_ Tu es enfin là.

C'est Isabelle à nouveau.

_ Écoute, tu ne peux pas te voiler la face, Bella. Ce n'est pas en couchant avec moi à tout va que tes problèmes et tes angoisses vont s'évanouir.

_ C'est pourtant ce que ton père a dit. Boude-t-elle.

_ Sauf pour cette semaine, Bella. Je croyais que les jours précédents te suffiraient.

Je pose le plateau sur le lit et m'assois.

_ Parce qu'ils te suffisent ?

Ok, la question piège. Je suis un agent spécial du FBI. Je sais mentir, c'est mon quotidien.

_ Non, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Bravo Cullen ! _(__N/Emy: applaudis!) _

_ Tu as simplement peur de ne pas tenir la route.

_ Hey ! Je croyais t'avoir prouvé le contraire depuis tout ce temps !

Elle peut m'insulter autant qu'elle veut, temps qu'elle ne met pas en doute mes capacités sexuelles. Non, mais !

_ Moui, peut-être.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Ouvre la bouche.

Elle obéit, et dans son regard, je sais que je vais le regretter.

A peine la tartine est-elle dans sa bouche qu'elle gémit, son regard ancré au mien.

_ Bella. Si tu continues, je ne te donne rien !

_ Edward, permets-moi d'oublier tout ça.

Cette fois encore c'est Bella. Elle se mord la lèvre, le regard anxieux.

_ Je sais Bella. Bientôt on aura toutes les bonnes nouvelles que nous attendons. On aura alors la vie devant nous. Je te promets que je satisferai tous tes désirs et fantasmes.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour m'interrompre. Je pose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et continue.

_ D'ici-là je refuse de prendre le risque de te blesser, juste parce que tu es inquiète.

Une larme roule sur sa joue, en silence. Je l'essuie du bout du pouce, le pose sur ma bouche.

_ Je ne le supporterais pas, Edward, si c'est…

_ Ch…Je sais. Je suis là, je serai là.

Elle reste silencieuse, quelques larmes roulent encore sur ses joues. Puis elle se calme et hoche la tête.

_ Tu peux déjeuner toute seule ?

_ Oui.

_ Hey ! Promets que tu nous rattacheras après toute cette histoire ! Hurle Mary.

Je ris, embrasse son nez.

_ Je ferai même mieux, Mary.. _(N/Eli : Vivement dans une semaine !)_

_ Ah oui ?

_ Hum hum. _(__N/Emy: quoi ? QUOI ? Oh allé dis nous ed ! lol) _

Je détache les menottes et m'écarte avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras. Bella me lance un regard moqueur.

_ Aurais-tu peur d'une simple schizophrène, Edward ? _(__N/Emy: simple euh suis pas sûre !lol) _

_ Non, mais de mon corps, oui. Fis-je en m'éloignant déjà avec de quoi m'habiller.

_ J'aurais dû te faire signer un pacte avec ton sang. Lance-t-elle quand je ferme la porte de la salle de bain.

Le pire c'est qu'elle aurait réussi à me convaincre !

**BELLA POV**

_ Installez-vous. Nous accueille le docteur Johnson.

Il a un sourire sympathique, et malgré la confiance qu'il dégage, la panique me tenaille. Comme si Edward avait deviné mon intention de fuir, mes jambes à mon cou, il resserre ses doigts autour des miens.

Nous nous asseyons comme le docteur nous l'a dit. Carlisle nous rejoint un instant après. Je me sens mieux en le sachant ici. Si je pète un câble, il saura quoi faire. Depuis le temps !

_ Oliver, merci d'avoir fait aussi vite. Commence mon psychiatre.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent. _(__N/Emy: ouais alors ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeee crache le morceau ! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) _

_ Alors ?_(N/Eli : J'angoisse avec eux….)_

La tension dans la voix d'Edward est palpable. Je retiens ma respiration. Il hésite. C'est mauvais signe. Si c'était une bonne nouvelle, le médecin aurait souri, applaudi et tout le toutim. Là, il a le regard fixé sur moi, comme s'il se demandait comment aborder le sujet.

_ Ce n'est pas Edward. Dis-je._(N/Eli : Chuuuut oiseau de mauvais augure)_

Je suis étonnée par l'indifférence dans ma voix. De toute façon, je m'y attendais. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? ! Edward n'avait aucune chance dès le départ.

_ Je n'ai encore rien dit. Me fait remarquer le médecin.

_ Arrêtez votre char, Oliver. Vous l'avez pensé bien assez fort.

_ Bella. Me supplie Edward.

_ En plus d'être schizophréne, vous êtes télépathe, Bella ? Se moque Johnson. _N/Emy : et il se crois drôle ? Non mais mince tu le crache le morceau OUI ! On veut savoir , on n'en peut plus ! ça fait des jours et des jours qu on attend ! Oups me suis emballe la non ? Hi ) _

Il se paie ma tête en plus ?

Je me lève, je ne resterai pas ici à me faire insulter. Je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir encore longtemps mes larmes. Hors de question que je lui donne cette satisfaction.

_ Ramène-moi, Edward.

_ Mais, on n'a aucune réponse, Bella.

_ Edward, j'ai été bête. Tu n'avais aucune chance. Malgré tout ton amour et tout le plaisir que tu peux me donner, tu ne peux pas vaincre la nature. Nos relations ne se passaient pas au bon moment…Alec a…

Je me détourne. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas pleurer. Je suis dégoûtée. La vie est trop injuste. Mais en même temps…

_ Je vois ce que tu voulais dire, Carlisle.

_ Elle réagit plutôt bien quand même. Alors ?

_ Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle a raison ? Ça vous dérange pas de m'ôter un dernier doute ? s'écrie Edward._(N/Eli : ouais et pas qu'à lui…)_

Je m'écarte, je regarde par la fenêtre. Un poids énorme s'est ajouté sur mes épaules. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le porter encore longtemps.

_ Non. Nous avons vérifié deux fois. La moitié de l'ADN du fœtus est le vôtre, Edward. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Félicitations ! _(N/Eli : Sautille de joie dans son bureau…cette fois c'est sûre, on me prend pour une sotte) __(__N/Emy : OH MERCI SEIGNEUR ! Enfin on sait ! RALALALALA c est pas trop tot les filles , de vrai sadikes ! Lol) (N/Caro : On sait c'est dans nos gènes le sadisme ! mdr)_

Le silence est pesant. Je suis figée. De l'autre côté de la vitre, les voitures tracent leur chemin. La vie continue dehors. Mais pas ici.

C'est comme si nous retenions tous notre respiration.

_ Je…

Son regard se pose dans mon dos. Je ne peux plus penser, ni bouger.

Edward.

_ Bella, comment te sens-tu ?

Carlisle est à un pas de moi. Il m'étudie avec attention.

_ J'ai rêvé, Carlisle.

_ Ah oui ? Il prend sa voix des entretiens entre un patient et son psychiatre.

_ Hum. Oui. J'ai rêvé qu'avec Edward on avait un bébé. Il était brun avec des reflets roux. Et ses yeux, ils étaient marrons, mais avec des tâches vertes. Il était si mignon, Carlisle.

_ Un très beau rêve, Bella.

Il sourit. Derrière moi, je sens le regard d'Edward et d'Oliver.

Lentement, je me retourne.

Edward est immobile. Dans ses prunelles émeraude brille une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue. Je me rends compte que je retiens mon souffle. Je détaille le docteur Johnson. Il a le regard clair, sérieux, et son sourire est confiant.

Je regarde Carlisle à mes côtés. Il est inquiet de ma réaction, mais il semble détendu malgré tout. Comme si ses inquiétudes avaient disparu.

Je reporte mon attention sur Edward. Il n'a pas bougé. Quand il capte mon regard, il sourit. C'est son sourire en coin qui s'installe. Je me sens trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Et puis mes larmes jaillissent sans prévenir. Je sens ses bras autour de moi avant même que sa bouche ne se pose sur ma tempe.. _(N/Eli : Vite Caro…les kleenex !)_ _(N/Caro : tiens cadeaux, garde les. mdr)_

_ Je te tiens. Murmure-t-il en me guidant vers un fauteuil. _(__N/Emy : pleur ! Sniff )_

Il caresse ma joue, écarte mes cheveux de mon visage.

_ Oh Edward !

Je me jette contre lui, les bras autour de sa nuque.

C'est fini. Plus jamais Alec ne pourra me faire de mal ! Je suis libre !

_Hip hip hip hourraaaaa ! (N/E MY: ) _

_On t'avait dit que ça valait le coup de l'assommer !_

Les filles se déchainent dans ma tête. J'ai toutes les images de ces heures passées avec Edward, depuis ce jour à la clinique où je l'ai attaché à mon lit pour le violer.

_Hey ! C'était mon idée ! Revendique Mary._

J'éclate de rire comme une forcenée. Finalement, c'est peut-être ce que je suis devenue. Tous les trois me regardent sans savoir comment réagir. Je secoue la tête, je tente de reprendre mon calme.

_ Les filles. Réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Edward rit à son tour, il embrasse mes joues, mon nez, pour finir sur ma bouche. Nos rires s'interrompent, notre baiser prend le dessus.

Je passe mes bras par-dessus ses épaules, je le rapproche de moi.

Il n'existe rien d'autre qu'Edward qui me tient tout contre lui, sa bouche contre la mienne, sa main qui descend inexorablement jusque sur mon ventre.

Je me fige, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Edward relève les yeux sur moi,

_ J'ai rêvé de faire ça toutes ces semaines. Me confie-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je me mords la lèvre, je sens le rouge sur mes joues.

_ Ce serait peut-être à nous de rougir, Isabella. Me fait remarquer Carlisle et je m'écarte en rougissant d'autant plus.

_ Hum, pardon.

Je me lève, Edward me tient contre lui.

_ Tu as des recommandations, Oliver ? demande Carlisle en se tournant vers son confrère.

Celui-ci m'observe, amusé.

_ Rien de plus que huit jours de repos et le plus souvent alité, pour le bébé. Précise-t-il quand il me voit prête à râler. Mais cette fois, je ne vais rien dire, je ne vais pas risquer la vie de l'enfant d'Edward. Il continue. Et ne pas porter d'objets lourds. On se revoit dans huit jours pour un examen, afin de s'assurer que tout va bien.

_ Et le sexe ? Non parce qu'on va pas s'arrêter là !_(N/Eli : Elles n'oublient rien les filles !) (N/Caro : jamais! xD)_

_ Ouais ! Faut pas rêver !

Les filles se font entendre pendant une minute, puis Edward leur demande de se taire.

_ Isabelle, Mary, si vous ne vous taisez pas, le médecin ne pourra pas répondre.

Oliver tousse pour masquer un rire. Je le foudroie du regard. Il a fini de se foutre de moi ? !

_ Rien n'interdit les relations sexuelles… _(__N/Emy : PTDR j en connais un qui respire la ! ) _

_ Youpi ! Edward, rappelle-toi ta promesse ! Suggère Isabelle en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

_ Pas pendant les huit prochains jours, toutefois. Répète le docteur Johnson.

_ C'est pas juste ! Boude Mary.

_ J'y veillerai. Assure Edward, et je m'étouffe presque en voulant contenir mon rire._(N/Eli : Pauvre Edward…vivre avec trois obsédées….)_

Même Oliver et Carlisle n'y croient pas une seconde.

Edward est mal à l'aise. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et mime un 'je t'aime' quand il me regarde. Il sourit et nous remercions le docteur Johnson.

_ Revenez si vous avez le moindre doute.

J'acquiesce. Je l'aime bien finalement.

Edward me tient la portière de la voiture. Carlisle approche.

_ Félicitations. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.

_ C'est ça, Carlisle ! A d'autres ! Vous avez flippé comme nous. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir me supporter ? En plus de mes voix de dingue, vous aurez mes sautes d'humeurs liées à mes hormones à gérer. Lui rappelé-je.

_ J'ai de la chance, Edward sera bien le premier concerné par tous ces…Désagréments. Courage, fils. Se moque-t-il, une main sur l'épaule d'Edward.. (_N/Eli : sympa le papounet)_

_ Je te remercie ! Répond celui-ci.

Malgré l'humour dans leurs attitudes, je sens qu'ils sont tous les deux soulagés.

_ Bon, Edward, c'est pas le tout, mais on a deux jours d'abstinence à rattraper ! S'exclame Isabelle pendant que je le prends par la main.

Ils échangent un regard où je lis le fatalisme.

_ Tu vas avoir besoin de bien plus que du courage. Remarque Carlisle, d'un ton neutre en s'éloignant.

Edward ne répond pas, mais comme mes mains se posent sur sa cuisse et la bosse de son pantalon, il retient sa respiration. Il me regarde, les pupilles rétrécies par le désir.

_ Bella, ôte tes mains de là.

_ Ou alors tu nous attaches ? _(__N/Emy: ptdr ohhhhhh oui attache nous ed ! mdr ) _

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de pincer l'arête de son nez.

Il va en chier !

**EDWARD POV**

Je vais être papa, _(__N/Emy : et quel papa ! * soupire* ) _ je suis à la fois soulagé, inquiet, heureux. C'est incroyable. Et fier. Je suis à la limite de le hurler haut et fort. Je vais avoir un bébé avec Bella. Même si je sais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que nous sommes ensembles ; mais je crois en notre histoire. Ô oui j'y crois. Mon cœur se gonfle d'orgueil.

Je crois aussi qu'on a le droit d'être heureux et je ferai tout pour que ce bébé arrive sans encombres dans notre vie. J'ai hâte, mais je suis aussi terrorisé. Je vais devoir assumer deux personnes dans ma vie, alors qu'il y a quelque temps, j'avais déjà du mal à m'assumer moi-même.

Quand je pense qu'il aura fallu qu'elle m'attache à un lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Je l'observe, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

Bella m'a promis l'enfer sur terre pendant les huit jours qu'il reste et je sais qu'elle va tenir sa promesse silencieuse.

Je vais finir dingue avant la fin de ces huit jours. Je me sens comme un condamné annotant des bâtons sur les murs de sa cellule pour compter le nombre de jours d'emprisonnements.

Sa main gauche caresse l'intérieure de ma cuisse, elle pince ma peau. Je serre le volant de toute mes forces à tel point que j'en ai les jointures qui blanchissent.

_ Bella ! Grondé-je.

_ Quoi ? Demande-t-elle l'innocence même.

Je donne un coup de volant vers la gauche et arrête la voiture au frein à main.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

_ Mais...mais j'ai rien fait. Se défend-elle.

_ Là n'est pas la question !

_ Hein ?

Je secoue la tête, et tape mon front de la paume de la main.

_ C'est aussi difficile pour moi que pour toi. Il faut que tu comprennes que quand tu poses...quand tu poses tes mains sur moi, ça ne m'aide pas à garder mon sang froid. Alors il nous reste huit jours à tenir. Je frappe le volant. Et nous tiendrons ! Asséné-je.

J'ai l'impression de le dire à voix haute juste pour me convaincre, mais au moins Bella a ôté ses mains de moi. Elle a la bouche ouverte, elle semble choquée.

_ Ça c'est pas sûr. Ronchonne Isabelle.

_ Mais si, mais si...il le faut. Ruminé-je.

J'enclenche la première et redémarre. J'espère simplement qu'elle va se tenir tranquille jusqu'à la maison. Enfin, elles au pluriel. Je fais au plus vite pour arriver jusqu'à l'appart. Je gare la voiture, rien que l'idée de notre proximité me rend dur.

A peine rentré, j'abandonne Bella et vais prendre une douche froide, bien évidemment. Je m'enferme même dans la salle de bain, juste pour éviter qu'elle ne débarque. L'eau me glace le sang, et me remet les idées en place. Je crains de devoir faire souvent ce genre de choses jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Je sors de la douche. L'avantage c'est que je n'ai même pas besoin d'essuyer la buée sur la vitre. Je vais dans la commode, sors un boxer, et l'enfile. Quand je me retourne je vois Belladans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle me détaille avec envie en se bouffant la lèvre inférieure. J'enfile un jean avec un sous pull noir. Elle commence à se déshabiller devant moi, bouton par bouton et très sensuellement.

_Elle va nous tuer ! Hurle mon sexe_._(N/Eli : Ah, si lui s'y met aussi….ça va être dur dur !)_ _(N/Spuffy : t'as pas idée MDR) _

Une fois nue devant moi, elle s'avance. Elle passe les bras autour de mon cou, mordille ma lèvre, son corps nu me rend fou. Elle s'écarte de moi et me lance.

_ J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Ses fringues sont au sol, je bande et je dois ramasser ses dessous. _(__N/Emy : trop bon ! Lol) _

_ Putain Bella !

Elle se retourne.

_ Oui chéri ?

_ Grrr...rien !

_ A tout de suite. Me lance-t-elle.

J'ai besoin de me défouler, de sortir d'ici pour penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi, mais ne pas céder ! Je prends mon téléphone et appelle ma mère. Oui je sais ça peut paraître lâche et désespéré, mais c'est la stricte vérité.

Pathétique.

_ Maman ? Dis-je avec soulagement.

_ Oui mon grand ? Félicitations ! Ton père m'a appris la nouvelle, je suis ravie pour vous. C'est vraiment génial, c'est...

_ Maman ! La coupé-je.

_ Il y a un problème Edward ?

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, et fais les cent pas.

_ J'ai simplement besoin que tu viennes chez moi, pour veiller sur Bella pendant deux heures.

_ Il n'y a pas de souci en particulier ?_(N/Eli : Non, non…juste du mal à gérer trois folles du sexe)_

_ Non, Bella va bien. Trop d'ailleurs, maman je t'en prie. Ne m'en demande pas plus. La supplié-je.

_ Bien, je serai là dans un quart d'heure.

_ Merci ! T'es la meilleure mère du monde ! Expié-je de soulagement.

Je raccroche, Bella est à nouveau devant moi. Elle est en sous-vêtement. Je ne la regarde même pas. Je passe devant elle, prends une de mes chemises et lui couvre le corps avec.

_ Alors l'Agent Cullen a peur d'une simple femme ? Déclare Isabelle en ricanant.

_ Tu n'es pas une simple femme. Tu es la plus vile des tentatrices, et vous êtes trois.

_ Alors du coup tu appelles maman au secours ?

_ Je le fais pour nous et pour notre bébé. Dis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre. Je ne veux pas risquer inutilement sa vie, alors qu'on pourra faire l'amour autant que nous voudrons dans l'avenir.

_ Mais j'en ai besoin. Se plaint-elle.

_ Et je t'assure que moi aussi. Bella huit jours, huit petits jours.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

_ Ok, ce sera très long, horriblement long. Mais tu pensais déjà ne pas tenir trois semaines, et ensuite vingt-quatre heures, mais tu l'as fait Bella. Nous l'avons fait. Ensemble.

Elle acquiesce.

_ Je vais m'habiller.

_ Oui Bella, s'il te plait.

Je souffle de soulagement, Bella a compris, du moins pour le moment. J'attends qu'elle s'habille, et vais chercher mon sac de sport. Je le pose dans l'entrée.

_ Tu devrais t'allonger un peu.

_ Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

_ Ça te fera du bien.

_ Mouais pendant que toi tu vas gentiment t'amuser à frapper sur des sacs de sable. C'est injuste.

Elle s'installe sur le canapé. Je lui apporte des livres, une couverture et j'embrasse son front.

_ La vie est injuste. Gronde-t-elle.

_ Je sais. As-tu faim ?

_ J'aimerai de la glace aux noix de macamadia. Demande-t-elle avec un sourire empli de sous-entendu.

_ Bella, t'a pas le droit d'utiliser ça contre moi.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Merde cette glace, la table dans la cuisine, elle, nue dessus...c'est de la torture !

_ Je suis enceinte ! De toi ! J'ai tous les droits !

_ Ok , ok. M'incliné-je. _(__N/Emy : c est la meilleure excuse du monde lol !) _

Je vais dans la cuisine, je lui prépare un bol et lui apporte. Elle s'installe en tailleur, et déjà, elle apporte la première cuillère à sa bouche délicieuse. Elle la pourlèche, la suçote. Sa langue s'enroule autour...

Bon dieu maman ! Où es-tu ? Pitié !

_ Tu en veux ? M'aguiche-t-elle.

_ Bella...

La porte sonne, je file comme si le diable était à mes trousses. J'ouvre et tombe littéralement dans les bras de ma mère.

_ Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir.

_ Maman quelques recommandations : elle doit rester au calme, et allongée le plus possible. Elle n'a pas le droit aux acrobaties, donc qu'elle évite de monter sur quoi que ce soit.

_ Même pas sur lui Esmée, c'est pour dire.

_ Ne pas porter d'objets lourds. Poursuivis-je comme si de rien était.

_ Ouais, et il a oublié le plus important. Pas de sexe ! Pendant huit jours.

Ma mère m'observe et rigole.

_ Ok, je vois pourquoi tu m'as appelée.

_ C'est pas drôle maman.

_ Tu verrais ta tête mon fils. Je te jure que ça vaut le détour.

J'embrasse la joue de ma mère.

_ J'y vais.

_ Oui c'est ça vas-y Hobbit !

_ Hobbit ? Répète ma mère.

Je secoue la tête.

_ Oui, semi-homme ! Crache Isabelle. Aucun courage.

Je fais un geste de la main pour expliquer à ma mère de laisser tomber. Je récupère mon sac et sors. Une fois arrivé en bas, j'inspire un bon coup et me dirige vers la salle de sport.

**BELLA POV**

Quel lâcheur ! J'y peux rien moi si j'ai les hormones en folie. J'ai besoin de lui, besoin de son corps !

_De jouir sous ses coups de reins ! Me hurle Isabelle dans ma tête._

_Et ses doigts, sa langue... Me glisse Mary. _

Je secoue la tête et plonge ma cuillère dans mon bol. Putain quel calvaire !

_ Alors Bella soulagée ? Me demande Esmée.

_ Ô oui, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. C'est le bébé d'Edward. Dis-je rêveuse en caressant mon ventre encore plat.

_ Je sais, et c'est magnifique.

_ Vous allez être grand-mère.

_ Oui et jeune de surcroit. Rit-elle.

_ Ô oui, très jeune. Assuré-je.

Nous partons dans un éclat de rire.

_ Je lui mène la vie dure.

_ C'est normal Bella, ils doivent payer pour nos humeurs. S'esclaffe-t-elle.

_ Oui, mais on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge pour autant. Il y a encore huit jours à attendre pour être sûr que le bébé va bien et qu'il n' y a pas de séquelles.

_ Bien-sûr, mais vous avez affronté le plus dur, vous êtes soudés et vous vous aimez.

Je pose le bol à coté de moi.

_ Oui, mais j'ai un mal fou à me contrôler quand je pense à lui, ou bien que je le vois. On a besoin de sexe ! Lâche Isabelle et me voici rouge tomate.

Esmée rit à nouveau.

_ Il fait un effort surhumain pour te résister. La preuve il m'a appelée.

_ Désolée.

_ Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça assez drôle. Ça égaye un peu mon quotidien.

_ A nos dépends. Grondé-je.

_ Mais non, c'est ça l'amour. C'est normal d'avoir envie de l'autre tout le temps. Ça prouve que vous êtes tous les deux en confiance. C'est un véritable don de soi, et c'est parfois difficile de résister.

_ Vous avez connu ça ?

_ La frustration ? Bien-sûr. Ou bien parce que Carlisle était appelé en urgence, ou bien à cause des enfants. Mais je sais aussi que le retour de flamme est encore meilleur. Pouffe-t-elle. _(__N/Emy maman cullen la coquinette ! Hihihi ) _

_ Je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus que nécessaire. Ô non ! Râle les filles ! C'est pas possible ! On l'attachera si il le faut.

C'est dans un grand éclat de rire que Esmée part faire une tisane pour nous deux. C'est incroyable comme je m'entends bien avec elle. Sa joie de vivre est communicative. Elle sait me remonter le moral. J'aimerais que ma mère soit pareille.

C'est une famille extraordinaire, unie et d'un très grand soutien. Une famille comme on en rêverait.

**EDWARD POV**

J'alterne entre les combats et les frappes au sac. J'ai besoin de m'épuiser physiquement pour retourner l'affronter. Elle. Ma tigresse. Dieu que je l'aime, mais elle va finir par me tuer.

J'ai demandé à Sam de garder le secret sur le fait que je sois ici. J'ai pas envie d'ameuter tout le quartier. Emmett, Jasper et les filles se poseraient trop de questions sur le fait que Bella doive se reposer un maximum.

Je frappe de plus en plus fort, sous le regard de Sam, qui a l'air d'apprécier. J'ai vraiment besoin de ça. Puis c'est complètement en sueur et éreinté que je finis par arrêter.

Sam me jette une bouteille d'eau, et une serviette.

_ Et bien mon vieux, ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu te défouler ainsi. Problème de couple ?

_ Non, bien au contraire. J'ai juste besoin de lâcher du lest.

_ Oui bah y a pas que le lest que tu as lâché, mais tout le reste avec. Plaisante-t-il.

_ C'est compliqué Sam.

J'essuie mon cou, et mon visage et avale d'une traite la bouteille d'eau.

_ Compliqué ?

_ Ouais.

_ Pas plus compliqué qu'avant ?

_ Non c'est différent.

_ Te fais pas prier, raconte tout à tonton.

_ Sam. Le disputé-je.

_ Cullen ! En tant que ton ancien mentor...tu dois me répondre.

Et en avant les violons. Mais j'abdique, de toute manière j'ai besoin d'en parler. Même si je peux passer sur certains détails.

_ En fait voilà, pour une certaine raison Bella et moi n'avons pas le droit d'avoir de relations intimes et cela pendant dix jours. Deux sont passés, mais il en reste huit, et Bella...enfin c'est surtout les deux autres qui me posent un problème. C'est dur de résister. Je sais c'est débile.

_ Ça ne l'est pas. C'est normal de désirer sa « femme ». Nous ne sommes que des hommes. Bella a du caractère, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et en général elle l'obtient. C'est ce qui lui a permis de survivre. Tu dois lui faire comprendre que c'est pour son bien, enfin par rapport à la raison médicale. Si jamais je peux te laisser les clefs du club pour la nuit, si c'est trop dur. Ou si tu es trop dur ! Explose-t-il de rire.

_ T'a fais comique toi ? Et ta femme comment va-t-elle ?

_ Ô ça va. Si on exclut sa prise de poids qu'elle m'impute. Ses envies bizarres à des heures pas possible. Sans compter ses changements d'humeurs...Mais enfin, c'est pour la bonne cause. Alors je ferme ma gueule, et j'attends que ça passe. Rit-il.

_Et bien ça promet. Pensé-je en moi-même._

Je vais prendre une douche, la troisième de la journée. Je salue Sam et rentre à la maison. Ma mère lit un livre sur le sofa.

_ Ça va mieux mon fils ?

_ Oui, maman. Où est Bella ?

_ Dans la chambre, elle dort.

Je m'affale sur le canapé.

_ Tu as faim ?

_ T'embête pas maman. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup.

_ Ô mais c'est prêt.

Elle me prépare une assiette, je m'installe au comptoir. Je mange sous ses yeux attentionnés.

_ Bella m'en veut ?

_ Je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'elle s'en veut à elle-même. On a beaucoup discuté, on a bien rigolé aussi. Je l'apprécie beaucoup tu sais.

_ Merci. Je te dirais bien que tu es une mère pour moi, mais c'est déjà ce que tu es. Dis-je taquin. Bella t'aime beaucoup aussi.

Ma mère me gratifie d'une panette derrière la tête.

_ Je sais.

Elle débarrasse mon assiette.

_ Courage mon fils, tu es fort.

_ Ouais, mais face à Bella, j'ai l'impression d'être un mec sans défense. Elle...

_ Tu l'aimes, c'est tout.

Elle enfile sa veste, embrasse mon front.

_ Je reviendrai demain. Ça te soulagera.

_ Merci m'man.

J'éteins les lumières et vais m'allonger aux cotés de Bella, qui dort à poings fermés. Elle se rapproche de moi inconsciemment. Je la prends dans mes bras et m'endors ainsi.

**Quatrième jour.**

Nous sommes à mi-chemin, encore quatre jours. J'ai un mal fou à me contrôler. Mais je tiens bon. Dés que je sens que je monte en pression, je fais des pompes. Si bien que je connais les imperfections du plancher par cœur.

Avec Bella tout y est passé, de temps en temps, ses hormones explosent, et là elle est capable du pire machiavélisme. Elle s'habille léger, fait exprès de laisser apparaître sa poitrine dans un décolleté plongeant. Se penchant allégrement pour que je puisse en profiter.

Je deviens dingue, vous savez ce qu'elle a inventé ? Elle est entrain d'essayer tous les dessous qu'il y a dans son armoire, juste « soi-disant » pour voir si elle entre encore dedans. Mon cul ouais !

J'ai le cul sur le sofa, pendant qu'elle défile. S'approchant au maximum de moi, touchant ses seins pour me parler du balconnet, alors que moi j'ai qu'une envie tout arracher, et lui faire l'amour à même le sol. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir débander depuis quatre jours. Elle va m'achever, je vais craquer. Ou alors c'est mon jean qui va craquer. Il va exploser. _(__N/Emy: MDR le 1 er homme a réussir a péter son jean de frustration ! Lol ) _

Je me lève, vais boire un verre d'eau, quand je reviens elle est en bustier avec un porte-jarretelle. J'ai la mâchoire qui va se décrocher. Je souffle un bon coup, me mets au sol et fais une série de pompes._(N/Eli : Hum j'adore…va être encore plus musclé et sexy)_

_ Edward, tu vas finir avec des biceps sur-développés. Susurre Mary.

Mes yeux divaguent sur ses jambes magnifiques. Je suis tellement dur que je pourrais faire des pompes rien qu'avec ma queue.

_ Ce qui se mariera parfaitement avec son autre membre sur-développé. En rajoute Isabelle.

C'est de la torture. Je suis certain que c'est interdit par la convention de Genève. Mais j'arrive à résister. Bella finit par laisser tomber et aller au lit pour se reposer. Je finis ma série, et vais prendre une douche.

Heureusement qu'elle n'est quand-même pas comme ça tout le temps. Elle a juste des moments dans la journée. Mais dès que Sam me voit arriver dans sa salle, il se marre et fait le décompte des jours. _(N/Eli : Vive la compassion des copains !)_

_**Huitième jours.**_

Il est cinq heures et demi du matin. _( __N/Emy: déjà prêt o levé du soleil !XD ) _ Je suis réveillé. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je suis un véritable obsédé. Dans quelques heures, on verra le bébé, et on saura si tout va bien. Je sais que je ne serai pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Rien que l'avoir dans mes bras, mon désir pour elle me submerge.

Je décide d'aller sous la douche. Au moment où je sors du lit, Bella commence à gémir, mais de plaisir, elle répète mon prénom comme une litanie . Dieu ! C'est invivable.

Je me glisse sous la douche, l'eau chaude me fait du bien. J'abaisse mon regard vers mon sexe raide comme la justice. Je bande tellement que ça fait mal. Le fait d'avoir entendu Bella gémir ne m'aide pas.

J'ai deux solutions, soit je tente par tous les moyens de penser à autre chose, mais ça s'avère de plus en plus difficile, soit je me soulage moi-même, mais je trouve ça injuste pour Bella.

Mais merde ça fait dix jours qu'elle joue avec mes nerfs, dix jours que je tente par tous les moyens de ne pas y penser.

Ma main glisse inexorablement vers mon sexe. Je frôle mon gland et ne peux empêcher un gémissement de plaisir. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. J'empoigne mon membre engorgé, et débute une série de vas et viens. J'ai une main posée à plat sur la paroi. Je ferme les yeux.

_ Ô mon dieu ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu te branles ? Alors que nous on est obligé de faire ceinture ! Hurle Isabelle. _(__N/Emy: XPTDR ! Pris la main …. En action !) _

Je lâche tout. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, pas par ce que j'étais entrain de faire, mais parce que je me sens vraiment égoïste.

_ Je suis désolé, c'est la première fois depuis les dix jours. Putain Bella t'arrête pas de m'allumer, et là tu dormais. Tu gémissais. Je n'ai jamais tenu aussi longtemps sans sexe.

_ Avoue que t'en as marre des pompes. Rit Mary.

_ Non c'est surtout que j'ai hâte qu'on ait confirmation que toute aille bien, et que je puisse te plaquer sur un mur et te faire l'amour comme un taré. Avoué-je.

_ Bien. Déclare Bella.

Elle commence à se déshabiller. Je détourne les yeux.

_ Putain Bella ! Tu fais quoi ?

Elle entre dans la douche sans me répondre. Elle me retourne, plaque mon dos contre le mur.

_ C'est scientifique. Si tu ne te soulages pas, tu vas avoir un mal fou à tenir pendant que tu nous baiseras contre le mur. Alors que si tu relâches un peu la pression ça n'en sera que meilleur. Ronronne Isabelle.

Elle prend mon sexe dans sa main.

_ Merde Bella ! C'est pas juste ! T'as pas l'droit aux orgasmes !

_ Vaux mieux que tu te rattrapes tout à l'heure ! Tu me devras un orgasme.

_ Tout...ce que...tu veux.

_ Tu es tellement dur. Ronronne-t-elle.

_ Oui...ouuii. Ma voix se brise sous son toucher.

Ma tête se pose sur le mur. Bella passe son pouce sur mon prépuce, elle étale le liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

_ C'est bon Edward ?

_ Ô oui Bella...

Elle me pompe d'abord doucement. Tout en embrassant mon torse. Je suis au supplice.

Puis elle glisse le long de mon corps. Ses lèvres embrassent mon gland.

_ Bella, tu fais quoi ?

_ Je te soulage, simplement. Déclare-t-elle.

Elle me soulage... Sa langue se promène sur toute ma longueur. Ma queue tressaille. Puis elle gobe mon sexe.

_ Ô putain !

Elle me suce d'abord doucement, comme si elle dégustait de la glace. Mes mains se posent sur sa tête et jouent doucement avec ses cheveux. Elle creuse ses joues et m'aspire fortement, puis elle suçote juste le bout de mon prépuce. Ses doigts jouent avec mes boules. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche en aussi peu de temps.

_ Ô merde ! C'est trop bon, Bella !

Elle accélère le mouvement, elle branle la base de mon sexe et m'enfourne totalement en elle. Elle gémit aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle prend du plaisir à me gratifier de cette douce caresse.

Ses mouvement de succions se font plus forts et plus rapides.

_ Je vais venir Bella ! Je vais...Dieu ! Retire-toi...ou...

Je tente de la repousser, mais elle en a décidé tout autrement. Je tente un regard vers elle. Mais grave erreur.

_ Arg...BELLAAAAAA !

Je jouis en de grand jets puissants. Bella engloutit tout ce que je lui donne et s'applique à me nettoyer. J'ai l'impression que mon orgasme dure des heures. Je tressaille sous sa violence. Je m'effondre presque. Mon cœur bat aussi vite qu'un cheval au galop. J'ai un mal fou à respirer normalement.

Je redresse Bella, la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse. Me goûtant à travers elle. Nos langues sont survoltées. _(N/Eli : je prendrais bien une douche aussi !)_ _(N/Caro : et une douche pour Eli ! Une ? D'autres amateurs ?)_

_ Merci Bella.

_ Avec plaisir Edward, mais tu m'en dois un. M'aguiche-t-elle.

_ Encore quelques heures et autant que tu veux. Sous-entendé-je.

On se lave. Je lutte quand même contre mon envie de la toucher intimement et de lui faire l'amour. Car même si elle m'a soulagé, sa frustration à elle doit être terrible. Je quitte la douche le premier et vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Bella me rejoint, je la sers. Il y a toujours une certaine tension entre nous, une attraction sexuelle. Mais pour ma part j'arrive à mieux me contrôler. Je ne suis qu'un homme faible.

On a rendez-vous à dix heures. On s'occupe comme on peut, je force Bella à rester au calme dans le canapé pour lire. Pendant que je range l'appartement. Puis on discute du bébé, de la façon dont on l'annoncera aux autres.

On enfile nos manteaux et on y va. La tension est à son comble dans la voiture. Mes yeux matent outrageusement ses jambes. Sa petite jupe noire, et son haut de la même couleur. Je lutte pour ne pas caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Je parie qu'elle l'a fait exprès. On arrive devant la clinique. Aujourd'hui , il n'y a pas mon père. Juste elle et moi.

Je lui ouvre la portière, lui tends la main pour qu'elle sorte. Je passe mon bras autour de ses hanches et l'attire vers moi. On se présente à l'accueil et nous attendons face au bureau. Mon pied bouge tout seul sous la nervosité. Bella pose une main sur mon genou.

_ Désolé.

_ Respire Edward, tout va bien.

Le Docteur Johnson sort de son bureau, il nous salue et nous entrons. Il nous fait asseoir dans les fauteuils.

_ Alors comment se sont passés ces huit jours ?

_ Interminable. Répond Isabelle.

_ Un peu long. Exposé-je.

_ Un peu long ? Menteur ! Déclare Mary.

Le docteur Johnson se met à rigoler.

_ Je vois.

_ J'crois pas non. Répond Bella.

Je regarde Bella, plus franche tu meurs.

_ Oui, Edward est devenu un as des pompes. Suggère Bella.

_ A ce point là ? Plaisante le docteur.

_ Oui, si vous pouviez voir ses biceps. S'exclame Mary.

_ Bon si on passait aux choses sérieuses. Supplié-je.

_ Oui, on a un programme très chargé juste après...et de préférence nus.

Je secoue la tête, et pose mes mains sur mon visage, alors que le docteur éclate de rire. Comme si c'était si facile. Il se lève, et nous demande de nous suivre. Il montre la table d'auscultation, Bella ôte son string. Je déglutis. Elle défait les boutons de sa jupe. Je l'aide à monter sur la table. Elle pose ses pieds sur les étriers. Le doc passe une paire de gants en latex.

Il pratique un examen gynécologique. Je détourne les yeux et scrute ceux de Bella. Elle grimace un peu, je caresse son front.

_ Tout va bien Bella. Détendez-vous.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé. Bella replace ses jambes sur la table. Le Docteur Johnson découvre un peu le ventre de Bella, et descend légèrement sa jupe. Il applique le gel sur sa peau. Branche la machine, et pose la sonde sur son abdomen. Il bouge la sonde pour le trouver.

On entend battre le cœur du bébé. Un véritable cheval au galop. Je suis ému, et Bella aussi. On distingue le bébé, il est disproportionné. Une grosse « tête » et le reste un peu atrophié, mais on voit que ça ressemble à un bébé. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de l'écran, je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue. Bella enserre ma main dans la sienne, je reporte mon regard sur elle. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle semble submergée par un tas d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres. J'embrasse son front avec tendresse.

_ Ce fœtus est en parfait santé. Vous pouvez être rassuré, tout va très bien. Félicitations !

Bella descend de la table et se réajuste.

_ Plus aucune restriction ? Demande Bella.

_ Non aucune. Dit-il en souriant.

_ On a le droit de faire du sport ? Suggère Mary.

_ Tant que ce n'est pas les Jeux Olympiques, aucun problème.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce genre de discipline soit reconnue au niveau Olympique. Plaisante Isabelle. _(N/Eli : Ouais, j'imagine d'ici !)_

Je l'attrape par le bras et nous rejoignons le bureau.

_ Grâce au test A.D.N, nous connaissons le sexe du fœtus. Vous voulez-vous le connaître ?

Nous nous interrogeons du regard. J'avoue que cela m'importe peu personnellement, je suis simplement heureux que tout aille pour le mieux. Le reste n'a que peu d'importance.

_ Bella ? L'interrogé-je.

_ Pour le moment, je ne préférerais pas.

_ Bien, comme vous voudrez. On se revoit dans trois mois. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me joindre à tout moment.

Nous prenons congé du Docteur. En le remerciant chaleureusement, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. On se dirige vers la voiture pratiquement en courant. A peine assis on se jette l'un sur l'autre, nos langues et nos mains prennent possession de nos corps. Elle se frotte à moi. Je gémis quand j'entends des coups portés à la vitre. Un flic me fait signe d'ouvrir ma fenêtre.

_ Et merde. Gronde Bella. _(__N/Emy roooooooooooo mais qui c est encore ! ) _

Je m'exécute sans broncher et lui lance.

_ Bonjour Monsieur l'agent. _(__N/Emy : oupssssssssss ) _

_ Jeunes gens, il existe des chambres pour ça.

Je prie intérieurement pour que Mary et Isabelle ferment leur bouche.

_ Justement Monsieur l'agent. Nous y allions. Déclare Bella.

_ Alors bonne route, et pas d'infraction jeune homme. Rit l'agent.

_ Non, aucune imprudence.

_ Vous pouvez y aller.

_ Merci.

Je remonte la vitre et démarre.

Nous partons d'un grand éclat de rire.

_ C'est dingue, on peut jamais être tranquille. Y' a un flic sur trois kilomètres et il est pour nous. Si c'est pas avoir de chance.

_ Courage encore un quart d'heure .

_ Un quart d'heure ! Accélère !

_ Non, avec le cul qu'on a, on finit en taule pour excès de vitesse.

_ Fantasme déjà réalisé. Me susurre Isabelle.

Il est vraiment temps qu'on rentre, surtout que sa main a déjà trouvé sa place sur ma cuisse, et la mienne sur la sienne. C'est là que je m'aperçois qu'elle n'a plus de string.

_ Quoi ? J'aime pas perdre du temps à cause de futilités.

Elle commence à me lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

_ Merde Bella ! On va jamais arriver jusqu'à l'appartement si tu continues.

_ J'en peux plus Edward ! Dix jours ! Dix putain de jours !

On arrive enfin au parking. Je l'aide à sortir et la plaque contre mon torse. Mes mains glissent sous sa jupes et je caresse ses fesses. J'arrive plus ou moins à nous guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les portes à peine fermées, nous reprenons nos baisers enflammés. Je soulève Bella, elle passe ses pieds autour de mes hanches, je la plaque contre la paroi. Je frotte nos intimités l'une contre l'autre. Bella s'arque-boute. J'en profite pour dévorer son cou.

Le ding de l'ascenseur se fait entendre, signe que l'on est arrivé. Je force Bella à descendre. Je me recoiffe, Bella réajuste sa jupe. Au moment de sortir, on croise le regard d'une vielle dame qui est outrée. Nous on rigole comme deux collégiens.

On se dirige d'un pas soutenu devant la porte de mon appartement, tandis que je tente de l'ouvrir, Bella me caresse à travers mes vêtements.

_ Bella ! On va pas y arriver !

_ Dépêche-toi, si tu savais à quel point je suis mouillée pour toi.

Mais merde ! Si elle pense que c'est comme ça qu'elle me fera aller plus vite ! Trop de pression !

J'arrive enfin à ouvrir cette putain de porte. J'entre avec elle, je claque la porte et plaque Bella contre celle-ci. Elle gémit, ma main glisse vers ses lèvres intimes.

Bon dieu que c'est bon de sentir à nouveau sa moiteur !

_ Ô mon dieu Edward ! Ô oui Edward ! Prends-moi ! Baise-moi !

_ Je te dois un orgasme ma belle, avant toute chose. J'ai pas oublié.

Je descends le long de son corps. Ma bouche se retrouve face à sa petite chatte trempée. Je cale une de ses jambes sur mon épaule. Puis ma langue taquine son bourgeon. Elle s'arque-boute, enfonçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je commence à la torturer. Elle geint, je me régale de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir, et ce désir qui coule le long de ses cuisses m'excite au plus haut point.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen ! Isabella Mary Swan ! On sait que vous êtes là ! Ouvrez !_(N/Eli : Et m**de….jamais tranquille.) __(__N/Emy bordel de merde ils sont maudits ou quoi !mdr) _

Putain ! Manquait plus qu'Alice ! Mais on est maudit ! Je pose ma tête sur son pubis.

_ Oui, vous auriez pu dire que vous étiez rentrés, non il faut qu'on l'apprenne par hasard !

_ Alice. Essaye de temporiser Jasper.

_ On est là. Grogné-je.

_ On est occupé ! Gronde Bella.

_ Vous pourriez nous ouvrir ! S'indigne ma sœur.

_ Non ! Crache Bella. On peut pas !

_ Bella ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, je m'inquiète, tu...

_ La ferme Alice ! On se verra dans deux jours ! Déclame Bella.

_ Deux jours ! Qui y a-t-il de plus important que me voir ?

_ A ton avis Alice ?

_ Du sexe Edward ? Tu n'ouvres pas à ta sœur pour du sexe !

_ Oui ! On a du temps à rattraper. On t'expliquera !

_ Je suis persuadée que vous n'avez fait que ça pendant vos vacances !

_ Jasper ? L'appelé-je.

_ Oui Edward. Répond-il gêné.

_ Fais moi plaisir. Embarque ma sœur ! Occupe-l pendant deux jours ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Je m'en fous ! Mais je ne veux voir personne pendant deux jours ! Suis-je clair ?

_ Oui Eddy. Allez viens Alice !

_ Tu es le pire frère du monde ! Tu l'sais ça ! Tempête Alice.

_ Je sais, mais DEGAGE !

J'entends Jasper éloigner ma sœur sur ses contestations. Je reprends directement où je m'étais arrêté. Bella lâche un râle de plaisir puissant.

_ Putain ils pourraient au moins attendre qu'on soit dans l'ascenseur. Râle ma sœur. Pire que des bêtes ! Rajoute-t-elle.

_ L'intimité Alice. Tu connais ? Ils en ont besoin alors laisse-les, on rentre.

_ Et bien puisque c'est ça. Moi aussi je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec Jasper pendant deux jours ! Me provoque Alice.

Rien à foutre. Je suis trop occupé.

Ma langue titille son clitoris, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses plis intimes très serrés.

_ Ô ouiiii...c'est...ô ouiiii...Ed...ward.

Je m'applique avec soin à lui donner du plaisir. Et vu la façon dont son corps frissonne, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen. Son jus coule abondamment dans ma gorge. Je me régale de son goût fruité. D'un coup ses parois se resserrent contre mes doigts. J'aspire sa cyprine avec délectation. C'est un orgasme éclair.

Ses jambes tremblent sous la violence de sa jouissance. Je la retiens, j'admire ses yeux clos, sa bouche entrouverte, sa poitrine qui se soulève. Je remonte, pose mes mains de chaque coté de ses joues et l'embrasse à perdre haleine. J'aime l'entendre s'abandonner.

_ Et de un Bella ! La taquiné-je.

Ses mains se font plus pressantes, elle déboucle ma ceinture, sa bouche se pose sur mon cou tandis qu'elle s'acharne sur les bouton de mon jean. Je lui ôte son manteau que je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps de lui retirer, elle fait pareil avec le mien, puis déchire littéralement ma chemise. Je lui fais passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, soulève un peu son soutien-gorge et me rue sur ses seins.

Bella en profite pour glisser sa main dans mon boxer et me caresser.

_ Edward ! Arrête ! Prends-moi ! Tout de suite ! Ordonne-t-elle.

Elle me baisse mon pantalon et tout le saint-frusquin, laissant apparaître mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. Je passe ma main sous sa cuisse et la soulève. Puis je les pose sur ses fesses. Bella saute, je sens ma queue frotter contre son clitoris. C'est elle qui passe la main entre nous et qui guide mon sexe dans son antre bouillonnant.

J'ai du mal à entrer, tellement ses parois sont étroites. Dix jours d'abstinence bon dieu !

Je m'enfonce en elle, millimètre par millimètre. Elle pousse ses hanches contre mon bassin et c'est elle qui mène le jeu.

_ Tu es tellement serrée, que j'ai peur de te faire du mal.

_ Putain Cullen ! Tu réfléchis trop ! Alors maintenant, tu la fermes et tu y vas ! Grogne Bella d'impatience.

Je me retire, et entre en elle puissamment, elle crie. J'ai la sensation d'être de retour à la maison. Bella me griffe le dos, elle mordille ma clavicule. Mon sexe est gonflé au possible, nos corps s'emboitent l'un dans l'autre. Nos peaux claquent, je malaxe ses fesses, tandis que son dos tape contre la porte.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Ouiiii Edward ! Continue ! Plus fort ! Plus vite !

Faut pas qu'elle me le demande deux fois. Mes coups de boutoirs sont féroces, Bella s'accroche désespérément à mes épaules, une fine couche de sueur recouvre nos corps insatiables. Bella ne retirent plus aucun de ses gémissements. Elle est sur le point d'exploser et moi aussi.

_ Ô mon dieu ! EDW...ARDDDDDD ! Hurle-t-elle.

Dans un dernier coup de reins , je me répands en elle violemment. Je crie son nom. Dix jours sans rien, plus jamais. C'est trop difficile.

Bella est toute fébrile dans mes bras, mais son sourire gonfle mon cœur d'orgueil. J'aime cette femme, elle est tout pour moi, et ce petit être qui grandit en elle l'est tout autant. Je la dévore de doux baisers et l'emporte jusqu'à notre chambre._(N/Eli : C'est trop mignon, j'en ai des frissons….je vous adore les filles pour ce magnifique chapitre)_ _(__N/Emy : ohhhhhh non déjà mais mince moi qui nous croyais parti pour 2 jours de fiesta ! Suis déçue lol mais bon j espere que le prochain sera encore plus chaud du coup ^^ lol , merci merci merci bcp les filles ( surtout toi ma tite anni pour ta patience ! ;) ) _

**Et oui, c'est le bébé d'Edward. On n'est pas sadique à ce point là quand-même. On trouve que Bella en a bien assez bavé comme ça...quoi que...appréciez bien ce moment de répis...vous nous connaissez. Lol**

**Ciao basgi**

**Spuffygirl et Caro.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voilà ! Pour une fois que nous ne sommes pas en retard, on va en profiter ! Bon d'accord, c'est parce que nous ne laissons personne mettre de commentaires cette fois-ci, mais bon, il y a des priorités LOL**

**Nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre à chacune de vos reviews, mais elles nous font toujours autant plaisirs. Merci de prendre le temps de nous dire ce que vous pensez de nos écrits. C'est toujours le plus important, finalement ;)**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt calme, mais vous nous connaissez, ça ne va pas durer MDR Alors accrochez votre ceinture, et bonne lecture ;)**

**22-**

**BELLA POV**

Edward est parti faire les courses pour le petit déjeuner. Je pose ma serviette de bain sur le meuble, et attrape mes sous-vêtements. Je les enfile, souriant aux deux jours qui ont précédé. Finalement, Edward et moi n'avons pas réussi à nous séparer encore. Nous avons passé nos journées à faire l'amour, partout, n'importe quand mais aussi à discuter de nous, de notre bébé – j'ai encore du mal à réaliser- et de notre avenir.

_Oui, parlons-en de l'avenir !_ s'exclame Isabelle.

Je m'immobilise devant le grand miroir dans la salle de bain, derrière la porte. Je m'observe avec un œil aussi critique que possible. Et j'ai du mal à me reconnaitre. En quelques mois, j'ai appris tellement de choses sur moi et le monde dans lequel j'ai vécu que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un grand tourbillon. J'ose espérer qu'il va disparaitre et que je vais enfin voir où je suis pour décider d'où je vais. Il y a tant de possibilités, et en même temps, mon nouveau statut les limite.

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre plat. Au fond de moi, un petit être grandit. En plus de devoir me prendre en charge, je vais devoir veiller sur lui. Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? J'ai 23ans, maintenant, et je vais être une mère. Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de Renée agissant comme une mère avec moi… J'ai peur de faire des erreurs, de me tromper et de me rendre compte, trop tard, que j'ai tout détruit pour lui. En même temps, Esmée est un parfait exemple, calme et naturelle, tout semble si simple avec elle. Et puis, je sais qu'elle m'aidera. Elle me connait, elle connait mes peurs.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se referme en une fraction de secondes, me faisant sortir de mes introspections. En croisant mon regard dans le miroir, je me dis que de toute façon, le seul moyen de trouver mes réponses, c'est encore de vivre cette vie. Dans 50 ans, si je veux, je ferais un retour en arrière et je tirerais les leçons de mes erreurs.

_ Bella ?

Edward m'appelle, je l'entends poser les sacs dans la cuisine. Je souris et boutonne ma chemise jusqu'à la limite de ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas oublié d'être sexy et de lui faire payer ces jours d'abstinence !

Un dernier regard à mon reflet, une langue tirée à la vie et aux souffrances qui me sont encore réservées, et je rejoins Edward dans la cuisine.

Il vide les sacs, ses épaules dessinées par son pull clair, son attention entièrement tournée vers l'ordre dans lequel il range les bouteilles dans le réfrigérateur.

_ C'est pas trop tôt, Cullen ! On a eu le temps de mourir de faim dix fois ! Se plaint Mary alors que je m'appuie au chambranle de la porte.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, souriant, mais continuant sa tâche.

_ Avec les trois goinfres que je me coltine en ce moment, je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours faire de vraies courses avec de vrais aliments quant à faire. Explique-t-il en refermant la porte du frigo.

_ Trois goinfres ? Tu as invité des amis sans me prévenir ? Dis-je en avançant, plus aguicheuse que je le souhaitais vraiment.

_ Que dis-je ? ! Il s'agit en fait de quatre goinfres ! S'exclame-t-il en m'attirant contre lui.

_ Quatre ? Hésité-je alors que ses lèvres embrassent chaque parcelle de peau de mon visage.

_ Hum, hum. Une là. Il embrasse mon front. Une là. Mon cœur bat la chamade quand il embrasse mon nez. Une autre ici. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je m'interroge sur la quatrième. Et le ou la dernière par ici.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, il est à genoux devant moi, sa bouche dépose des traînées de baisers sur mon ventre qu'il a découvert. Je frissonne sous ses caresses, ma gorge se serre et mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux. Je baisse les yeux, son souffle sur mon ventre. Les larmes affluent et je les combats aussi discrètement que possible. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je ne trouve pas quoi dire alors lentement, je me mets à sa hauteur. Nos yeux sont plongés dans ceux de l'autre, il essuie mes joues de son pouce. Tout son amour transparait dans ce simple geste. Je ne résiste plus, et efface la distance entre nos lèvres. Ce baiser est tendre, nous partageons nos sentiments, et l'espoir que notre futur bébé nous apporte.

_ Je t'aime, Edward. Soufflé-je contre sa bouche.

Il pique un baiser sur ma bouche, ses doigts passent une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il pose son front contre le mien, et nous restons ainsi, en silence, à genoux dans la cuisine.

Ce n'est que la sonnerie du téléphone qui nous ramène à la réalité. Je cligne des yeux, comme si je me réveillais, alors qu'Edward se lève pour répondre. Il garde les yeux sur moi,

_ Allô ?

_...

_ Bonjour, maman.

_...

_ Oui, ça va. Elle va bien.

_...

_ Quand ça ?

Il me lance un regard incertain. Je fronce les sourcils, me servant une tasse de café.

_ Attends, maman, je demande à Bella. Il retire le téléphone de son oreille. Mes parents veulent faire un repas de famille ce soir. Ils pensent que ça permettrait de reprendre un rythme avec le monde.

Je grimace.

_Si elles veulent encore nous emmener en shopping, on les tue ! lance Mary._

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Acquiescé-je en sachant que je n'échapperai plus longtemps aux deux folles qui me servent de meilleures amies.

_ Nous amenons quelque chose ? Confirme Edward.

Peu après, il salue sa mère et raccroche avec elle.

_ Je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner. Décrète-t-il en me regardant m'installer à la table.

_ Avec plaisir.

Il se détourne et en un rien de temps un petit déjeuner digne d'un grand hôtel est devant moi.

_ Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui cherches à me goinfrer. Dis-je en voyant la quantité.

_ Il n'y en a pas que pour toi. Me contredit-il en prenant une fourchette à son tour.

_ Hey ! Tu ne te dis pas que nous mourrons de faim ? !

Il me lance son sourire en coin et attaque l'assiette. Je fronce les sourcils, et ne dis rien pendant un moment. Je me concentre plutôt sur la façon avec laquelle ses lèvres bougent à chaque mastication. Je repose alors mes couverts, et laisse mon menton sur la paume de mes mains, appuyée sur mes coudes. Je vois la confusion sur son visage alors qu'il cherche à manger, sans faire attention à moi. Quand il tourne les yeux vers moi, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il semble soudain hypnotisé et je me réjouis de l'effet que j'ai sans cesse sur lui. Je tends la main vers lui et prends sa fourchette des mains. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent. Mes yeux ne quittent les siens que pour vérifier la quantité d'aliments que je lui amène. Edward ouvre obligeamment la bouche, me laissant le nourrir. Il a à peine refermé la bouche que je l'entends gémir. Je lis dans son regard qu'il se venge de la semaine passée.

_Oh bordel ! S'écrient Mary et Isabelle._

Pour ma part, je me contente de déglutir. Du moins j'essaie. Il sourit, laisse glisser une main sur ma cuisse. Tout mon corps semble n'être plus qu'à l'endroit précis où ses doigts reposent sagement. C'est-à-dire sur le bord de ma culotte à un doigt de mon intimité. Je frissonne violemment, son pouce faisant des cercles sur ma peau. Edward aussi est fier de son effet. Ma main tremble alors que j'approche la fourchette de sa bouche. Il ferme les yeux, j'ai la sensation qu'il préférerait que ça soit moi dans sa bouche.

J'attrape sa main sur ma culotte, et attire Edward à moi. Je force l'entrée de ses lèvres, goûtant la saveur de sa langue et celle de notre petit déjeuner. Nos langues se battent, se séduisent, alors qu'Edward m'installe sur ses genoux. Nos corps cherchent à se rapprocher encore plus, comme si l'un comme l'autre voulait se fondre dans l'autre.

Edward passe ses mains dans mon dos, sous ma chemise. Je m'accroche à lui avec force. Mes hanches impriment le mouvement sur la protubérance de son jean. Il grogne contre mes lèvres, une de ses mains glissant entre nous. Il attaque la fermeture de mon jean en même temps que moi sur le sien. Je détache mes lèvres des siennes, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Aucun de nous ne veut de préliminaires, nous avons suffisamment fait l'amour ces dernières heures pour savoir alterner la tendresse et la bestialité. Nous sommes dans une de ces dernières phases. Il taquine tout de même mon clitoris, la main dans ma culotte. Je renverse la tête en arrière et il en profite pour poser sa bouche autour de mes tétons, recouverts de ma chemise.

_ Edward !

Ses doigts quittent mon antre, me laissant pantelante et insatisfaite. Je rouvre les yeux, grognant alors qu'il se lève, me tenant dans ses bras. Sa langue s'empare du lobe de mon oreille, et je resserre mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mes mains empoignent ses fesses, Edward les bascule contre moi.

Quand je sens qu'il me pose sur un fauteuil, je me dis qu'il n'a pas le courage d'aller plus loin. Je souris, le regarde ôter son jean et son boxer par-dessous mes cils. Sans un mot, il s'agenouille devant moi et m'aide à retirer mes vêtements. Il n'y a plus que ma chemise ouverte et mon soutien-gorge en dentelles pour me couvrir.

_ Tu es si belle. Souffle-t-il comme s'il ne me l'avait encore jamais dit.

Ses yeux me caressent, m'embrasent.

_ Ecarte les cuisses, Bella. Ordonne-t-il en m'aidant dans la manœuvre.

Bientôt, mes jambes sont largement écartées. Edward embrasse doucement l'intérieur de ma cuisse, mes doigts rapprochent son visage de mes petites lèvres hurlantes d'une attention plus particulière. Mais il en a décidé autrement. Edward se redresse, ses bras s'appuient sur les accoudoirs, et je sens son sexe à mon entrée. Je frémis d'anticipation, et retrouve enfin mon intégralité quand il m'emplit à la perfection. Nous gémissons de contentement en même temps.

Pas un mot n'est nécessaire pour comprendre ce que l'autre veut. Edward entame tout de suite de puissants coups de boutoirs, touchant le point le plus profond de mon être. Je m'accroche à lui, j'épouse ses mouvements par instinct. Nous n'entendons que nos halètements dans la pièce. Nos peaux se couvrent d'une fine couche de sueur. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos, dans ses fesses, et rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Au contraire.

Je m'arque-boute, je le sens encore mieux en moi.

Nous semblons insatiables, nous happons l'amour de l'autre, nous nous nourrissons de la passion débordante de nos corps.

Je bascule la tête contre le haut du fauteuil. Mes parois se resserrent autour du sexe d'Edward. Mes membres tremblent, la vague gonfle en moi, toujours et encore, en rythme avec nos mouvements.

_ Plus…Encore…

Je suis incohérente, mais qui ne le serait pas ? !

Edward s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, et je sens tout mon corps se tendre une dernière fois avant la libération fulgurante. La force de ma jouissance entraîne celle d'Edward. Je n'ai plus de forces, Edward me guide au sol, toujours en moi. Je suis appuyée au fauteuil, à califourchon sur Edward. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, mes bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Nous reprenons une respiration normale, écoutant nos cœurs ralentir eux aussi leur rythme.

_ Woua ! Dis-je en redressant la tête pour le regarder.

_ Je dirais même plus, Wouaou ! Assure-t-il avant de piquer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

_ Esmée devrait nous inviter plus souvent à diner. Remarque Isabelle.

Edward ne répond rien, se contentant de rire. Et puis, il m'aide à me remettre sur mes jambes encore peu enclines à me porter.

_ Je vois que vous savez apprécier mes efforts, merci les filles. Fait-il, boudeur.

_ Oh rassure toi, tu es le dieu du sexe que toutes les filles veulent sur cette terre. Le rassure Mary.

_ Mais elles vont devoir nous passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir toucher à un cheveu de toi ! Promet Isabelle.

_ Ca alors, j'en ai de la chance ! Trois filles pour me protéger contre la horde de folles terriennes. Se moque-t-il.

_ Hey !

Je lui frappe le torse, il prend ma main au vol et embrasse chacun de mes doigts.

_ Elles ont de la chance en tout cas ces trois filles.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je les aime.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et accepte son baiser.

Nous finissons par nous rhabiller, et nous installer devant un film à la télévision. Alors que je suis blottie contre lui, j'oublie de regarder le film et m'intéresse plutôt à son profil parfait. Edward reste concentré, ou fait mine de l'être, sur le jeu des acteurs, me laissant à loisir le temps d'imaginer ce à quoi va ressembler notre bébé. J'espère qu'il aura ses yeux verts et tendres, peut-être même son sourire en coin.

_Of course ! C'est du made in Cullen !_

Je souris aux pensées des filles dans ma tête. Ma main se pose sur mon ventre, là où celle d'Edward est déjà installée avec tendresse. J'entrelace nos doigts et pose ma joue sur son épaule. Le calme règne pour l'une des premières fois ces derniers jours. Je m'en laisse envahir, savourant chaque sentiment dans mon cœur. J'aime Edward, mais je sais aussi que j'aime cette vie que nous tentons de mettre en place. Nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre, et nous apportons ce dont l'autre a besoin. C'est tout ce que j'ai demandé.

Etre capable d'aimer et d'être aimée.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella s'est endormie contre moi. Je n'ai rien écouté au film, mais peu importe. Son plaisir d'être entièrement à moi me suffit.

Son souffle paisible balaie mon cou. Je baisse les yeux sur elle et souris. Ces jours enfermés ou presque dans l'appartement ont été plus encore portés sur notre relation charnelle que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Nous sommes de véritables obsédés. La preuve, s'il en faut, est la séance qui a suivi l'appel de ma mère. Bella était si belle, assise à la table, une tasse de café entre les mains, son assiette presque vide. Son regard m'avait incendié profondément et je n'avais pas résisté à l'entraîner dans une autre expérience.

A peine le générique commence-t-il que mon téléphone sonne. Je grogne. Je l'ai rallumé ce matin et ai écouté les messages de mes collègues et ma famille. Chacun s'en donnait à cœur joie pour nous souhaiter encore une bonne journée et nous demander de les appeler rapidement. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre leur voix encore, ce qui romprait la bulle que Bella et moi avons créée.

Je me détache de l'embrasse de Bella, et vais répondre dans la cuisine.

_ Allô ?

_ Il serait temps que vous preniez vos appels Cullen.

Chouette ! Mon patron !

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, et attends qu'il enchaine.

_ J'ai besoin de vous parler. Tout de suite.

_ Patron, j'ai…

_ Vous retournerez batifoler plus tard. M'interrompt-il.

_ Très bien.

Il raccroche. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça !

J'enfile mon costume, laisse un petit mot à Bella, sur la table basse et la recouvre d'un plaid. Elle dort, et je ne veux pas la réveiller. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur l'effervescence du bureau du FBI à peine quinze minutes plus tard. Le stress de mes collègues en pleine enquête, les doigts sur les claviers d'ordinateurs, le bruit des photocopieuses et imprimantes m'assaillent au fur et à mesure que j'avance vers le bureau de mon patron.

L'entendre engueuler quelqu'un dans son bureau me fait sourire, c'est comme ça que je l'ai vu la première fois dans son service . Il m'avait fait une forte impression, qui s'est confirmée avec le temps. L'agent Siley Booth peut avoir un cœur d'or, mais il ne faut pas lui marcher sur les pieds et il vaut mieux filer droit.

_ Vous avez reçu ces empreintes il y a 3jours ! Je veux des info croustillantes pour hier !

Et il raccroche son téléphone avec violence.

_ Bande d'incapables !

Je reste sur le seuil de la porte, on ne sait jamais.

_ Entre Cullen. Me dit-il.

Ok, grillé.

_ Bonjour Patron, un problème ?

_ Des abrutis au labo. A se demander pourquoi j'ai quitté Washington tout de même ! Ca allait plus vite là-bas. Grommelle-t-il en me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

Je ne dis rien. Je me contente de le regarder reprendre contenance. Je me demande si le docteur Brennan n'est pas plutôt la raison pour laquelle mon patron regrette Washington.

Enfin, il s'intéresse à moi.

_ Vous pensez à revenir parmi nous un jour ?

Booth n'aime pas y aller par quatre chemins.

_ Je n'ai pas encore défini ma date de retour.

_ Non, parce que les enquêtes continuent à affluer, et je pensais que vous voudriez vous charger vous-même de celle concernant Caïus Volturi.

Il parle d'un air dégagé, mais je sens le piège à plein nez.

_ Bien sûr que je veux m'en charger. Jazz et Em ne s'en sortent pas ?

_ Oh si ! Ils avancent à grands pas. Ils ont visité plusieurs planques susceptibles et les font surveiller. L'étau se resserre et le poisson va bientôt être ferré.

_ Ce sont de bons agents.

_ Oui. Mais vous êtes un trio d'experts. C'est comme s'il manquait du carburant dans leur moteur.

Je suis perturbé par cette métaphore. Jazz et Em sont très doués, ils n'ont pas spécialement besoin de moi pour faire leur boulot…Quoique…Nous avons toujours travaillé ensemble, et avons fait un travail de pro. Et puis bon, même si je ne l'avouerais pas à Booth, le terrain me manque. Parfois.

_ Que voulez-vous, patron ?

_ Que tu reprennes ta place, Edward. D'accord, Bella a eu besoin de reprendre un rythme. Mais ça va faire deux mois.

Je grimace. Je ne suis pas sûr que Bella ait pu prendre un rythme comme il dit.

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle te tient encore et toujours par les couilles et que tu ne peux pas revenir au boulot à cause de ça ! S'exclame-t-il.

_ Non ! Enfin, si. Euh….Je veux dire que c'est compliqué. Son état de santé a été sur la sellette un moment.

_ Comment ça ?

Il prend un ton presque paternel et compatissant. Je souffle. De toute façon, on ne va pas garder ça longtemps secret.

_ Bella est enceinte.

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Booth m'étudie avec attention. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit, mais bientôt il répond.

_ Vous n'avez pas chaumé !

_ C'est le cas depuis trois mois, patron. Ce n'est pas si récent que ça.

Il fronce les sourcils, son regard dans le mien.

_ Mais il y a trois mois elle était en Italie.

J'apprécie qu'il ne donne pas le nom de son ex-mari.

_ Je suis bien le père, nous avons vérifié.

_ Ah ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, un pied sur son bureau.

_ C'est un examen dangereux pour le fœtus, mais Bella y a tenu. Elle a été perturbée plusieurs semaines, et les filles lui faisaient la vie dure. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se débrouiller toute seule.

_ J'imagine, oui.

Un doute subsiste dans sa voix. Il réfléchit avant de continuer sa pensée.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire, alors ?

Je me pince l'arête du nez.

_ Pour le moment, on profite d'être ensemble. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à la suite du programme.

Il a encore des questions, mais il semble avoir autre chose en tête, de plus grande importance.

_ J'ai besoin de vous, Cullen. Le FBI n'est plus le même sans vous.

_ Donnez-moi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Demandé-je.

_ C'est trop loin. Nous nous rapprochons de Volturi. Votre présence sera la bienvenue. Reprenez le travail, Edward.

Une partie de moi a envie de lui dire que c'est trop tôt, je n'ai pas encore profité pleinement de notre isolement avec Bella. Mais l'autre partie sait qu'il a raison. Un congé infini me ferait perdre mes capacités sur le terrain, et puis me ferait louper la possibilité d'enrailler définitivement toute menace autour de Bella.

Booth a dû lire mes réflexions sur mon visage car il est satisfait.

_ J'organise un brief demain matin avec les autres.

Et rien qu'avec cette phrase, il me congédie. J'acquiesce, et quitte son bureau.

En rentrant, je passe devant un fleuriste. Je fais composer un bouquet unique, quand ceux proposés ne me conviennent pas, puis je rejoins l'appartement.

Bella est assise sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Elle lève les yeux sur moi avec un sourire. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant le bouquet dans ma main.

_ C'est pour moi ?

_ Elles te plaisent ?

Je le lui tends, embrassant son front. Bella inspire leur parfum, puis hoche la tête.

_ Beaucoup. Mais en quel honneur ?

_ Ai-je besoin d'une excuse pour offrir des fleurs à celle que j'aime ? Demandé-je.

_ Bah, vu que tu nous as laissées en plan toute l'après-midi, ça peut en être une. Fait remarquer Isabelle.

Elle est si susceptible !

_ Que lis-tu ?

J'aime autant changer de sujet.

_ Les Hauts de Hurle vent.

_ Tu es si déprimée que ça quand je pars ?

Je pose un doigt sous son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Non. Mais je l'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque et je me suis souvenue que j'aimais bien cette histoire.

_ On ne peut pas dire que ça soit un _Happy End_, alors pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je comprends bien Cathy et Radcliff.

_ Difficile pourtant de s'y identifier. Hésité-je en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Ils se débattent avec le destin. Chacun campe sur ses positions, et voilà où ça les a menés. Je me suis sentie comme ça longtemps dans ma vie. Explique-t-elle, d'une voix basse.

Je fronce les sourcils, une boule de colère remonte en moi aux souvenirs de tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

_ Mais tout est fini, et tu n'as plus à te débattre.

Elle garde le silence, les yeux baissés. Je m'inquiète. Peut-être doute-t-elle…

_ Oui, je crois que c'est fini. Et je n'ai pas eu à mourir pour enfin être libre.

Elle tente un léger sourire mais certaines inquiétudes persistent en moi. Je dois vraiment lui montrer tout ce à quoi elle a le droit.

_ Allons nous préparer pour la soirée.

_ Oh ! J'ai presque failli oublier ! Avoue-t-elle.

_ Alors, heureusement que c'est moi qui te le rappelle et non ma sœur.

Elle grimace à la pensée. Je l'aide à se lever et nous allons à la douche. Ensemble.

Une heure plus tard –parce que Bella n'a pas trouvé tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait pour s'habiller-, ma mère ouvre la porte.

_ Bonjour les enfants ! Nous salue-t-elle en embrassant Bella sur les joues.

_ Regardez qui est en retard, encore ! S'exclame Emmett en riant dans le salon.

_ Bella !

Alice saute littéralement au cou de Bella, et si je ne l'avais pas retenue, elles auraient fini par terre.

_ Bonjour, Alice. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

_ Ah oui ? Ca n'est pas l'impression que m'a faite ma dernière visite. Gronde ma sœur, les mains sur les hanches.

_ J'étais occupée. Sourit Bella en détournant le regard.

_ Ah bah je te remercie ! J'aurais autant préféré ne rien entendre !

_ Arrête de râler, Lyly, on lui aurait demandé les détails de toute façon. Intervient Rose en se détachant de l'embrasse d'Emmett.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et laisse les femmes ensemble, pour rejoindre mes amis près du bar.

_ Alors ! Te revoilà dans le monde réel ! Emmett me donne une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Booth m'a fait comprendre que c'était obligé.

_ Dis que ça t'emmerde, aussi ! Se moque Emmett.

_ Il ne pourra plus coucher avec Bella dès qu'il en a envie. Explique Jasper en me tendant une bière.

_ Nous n'avons pas fait que ça.

_ Ah oui ?

Aucun ne me croit. C'est pas possible cette réputation qu'ils m'ont collé !

_ Elle a l'air bien en tout cas. Remarque Jasper en la détaillant.

_ Oui. Il y a eu quelques moments de stress, mais elle remonte à la surface.

_ Ah oui ?

Et merde ! Quelle idée de parler de ça avec eux, de toute façon, ils sont branchés en mode lubriques. Ils sont irrécupérables dans ces cas-là. J'oriente alors la conversation sur eux. Jasper a le bon goût de ne faire aucune réflexion quant à la demande –l'ordre en fait- que je lui ai fait l'autre jour. En revanche, Emmett se vante de ses prouesses avec Rosalie. C'est un vrai porc quand il s'y met !

_ Et si nous passions à table ? Propose ma mère, et nous acquiesçons.

Elle nous place. D'un côté les hommes, de l'autre les femmes. Je la soupçonne de vouloir éviter tout débordement d'ordre physique entre nous.

**BELLA POV**

Famille, je vous aime.

Je suis face à Edward. Carlisle est en bout de table et Esmée en vis à vis. Je suis entourée d'Alice et Rose. Elles m'ont assommée de questions sur mes moments intimes avec Edward. Elles sont terribles.

Je n'ai rien lâché sur le bébé, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à tenir ma langue jusqu'à la fin du repas. L'ambiance est vraiment agréable. Emmett et Jasper ont repris leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes sur Edward. Mais je crois qu'il est blindé de ce côté-là.

Nous sommes déjà au dessert, Esmèe a fait une délicieuse tarte aux fraises. J'ai mangé pour quatre, mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de manger la tarte.

_ Et ben mon vieux ! J'sais pas si c'est le sport intensif avec Ed, mais Bella qu'est-ce que tu manges ! Déclare Emmett hilare.

_ Ouais c'est vrai ça Bella. Je ne t'ai jamais vue manger autant. Complète Alice.

_ Alors quand je ne mange pas vous râlez. Quand je mange vous râlez. C'est dingue ça. J'ai faim c'est pas ma faute. Me justifié-je.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Mange autant que tu veux. Tu en as besoin. Au moins tu fais honneur à ma cuisine et j'en suis plus que ravie.

_ Merci Esmée.

_ Tu risques de ne plus rentrer dans tes fringues, et du coup...

_ Ah non pas de shopping Alice ! Je te préviens. Je préfère encore me fringuer avec les draps d'Edward.

_ Rho tant de comédie, juste pour une petite séance de shopping.

_ Non Alice, avec toi c'est pas une séance de shopping. C'est un parcours du combattant.

_ Bah alors t'as qu'à pas prendre de poids.

_ Ne l'écoute pas mon amour. Tes formes sont parfaites.

_ Ouais, bah tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer aux formes, Edward. Lâche Isabelle.

J'ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes. Alice et Rose écarquillent les yeux. Edward se pince l'arête du nez. Je cherche un peu de réconfort auprès d'Esmée et du docteur Cullen, mais eux rigolent. Jasper et Emmett n'ont pas l'air d'avoir entendu.

_ Pourquoi Edward devrait-il s'habituer aux formes ? Demande Rosalie.

Je me lève d'un bond.

_ Je dois aller aux...toilettes...oui c'est ça...je...j'y vais.

Je baisse la tête. J'ai trop peur de croiser le regard de quelqu'un et de révéler quelque chose. Je file donc. J'entre et me passe de l'eau sur le visage.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

_ Tu pouvais pas la fermer Isabelle. Grogné-je.

_ Désolée Bella c'est sorti tout seul.

On frappe à la porte.

_ Bella. Ouvre c'est moi.

_ Edward, je...

_ Ouvre.

Je capitule et lui ouvre. Il s'engouffre, et me prend dans ses bras.

_ Ça va ? J'ai vu que tu paniquais.

_ Edward. J'ai failli leur dire ! Tu te rends compte...j'ai failli...

_ Et alors ? Est-ce vraiment si catastrophique que ça ?

_ Mais...je...oui...non ? Euh...oui ? L'interrogé-je du regard.

_ Bella je crois que tu as quelques soucis d'élocution.

_ C'est pas drôle. Le disputé-je en lui donnant un coup dans le plexus.

Il me berce dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front.

_ Écoute, on pourrait leur dire. Ça faciliterait certainement les choses. Tu n'auras plus besoin d'avoir peur que ça ne sorte par erreur. On a dépassé les trois mois.

_ J'en sais rien. Ta sœur va piquer une crise.

_ Ce ne sera pas la première, ni la dernière. Rit-il.

_ C'est exact, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir la patience de ne pas répondre.

_ Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal, si tu la remets en place.

_ Oui, mais je ne veux pas la blesser non plus.

Il pouffe doucement.

_ Je pense que si on lui promet qu'elle pourra dépenser autant qu'elle veut pour le futur bébé, on sera pardonné.

J'arque un sourcil et grimace en posant une main sur mon ventre.

_ Ce mioche n'est même pas né qu'on va le torturer avec du shopping ! Reste où tu es ! Déclare Isabelle.

Edward explose de rire devant le ton cataclysmique d'Isabelle. C'est vrai qu'elle a fait fort pour le coup. Puis Edward se détache de moi et tend sa main. Je fixe ses doigts, son visage. Il me gratifie de son sourire en coin, celui qui ferait fondre une bonne sœur acariâtre. Je la prends, et nous sortons de la salle de bain.

On rejoint la table. Esmée et les filles commencent à débarrasser tandis que les hommes sont sous la véranda pour le digestif. Après m'avoir embrassée sur le front, Edward se joint à eux.

_ Quand j'pense que vous allez même aux toilettes ensemble. Constate Alice dépitée.

_ Sache qu'on peut faire plein de choses à deux dans les toilettes. Suggère Mary.

Je croise les yeux d'Esmée et je deviens rouge pivoine. Elle rit.

_ Un conseil Alice, la prochaine fois ne dis rien. S'esclaffe Rosalie.

Je décide de ne plus ouvrir du tout la bouche, quitte à me mordre la langue. Ce n'est vraiment pas aisé avec les attaques d'Alice. Je ne parle même pas de celles d'Emmett, et le pire est à venir. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Esmée décide que nous serions mieux avec les hommes pour boire le café. Edward me fait une place à côté de lui.

Moi je suis toujours à la tisane, ce qui n'échappe pas à Emmett. Il me voit l'avaler et m'offre des mimiques dégoutées.

_ Quoi ? Grogné-je.

Edward recouvre ma main de la sienne en signe d'apaisement.

_ Ô rien. T'as décidé d'arrêter la caféine ?

_ Et alors ?

_ Tu te sens moins excitée ? Nan parce qu'après être restée enfermés tous les deux pendant deux jours avec Eddy, avoue que c'est lui qui t'a suppliée d'arrêter le café. Juste pour que tu calmes tes ardeurs.

_ Je…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Em' j'ai aucun souci à gérer ses ardeurs, bien au contraire. Me coupe Edward, puis il m'embrasse.

_ Pwoua ! Vous êtes pas possible tous les deux, faudrait un palan pour vous décoller. Je parle même pas de votre consommation de capotes. T'as des prix de gros, Eddy ?

_ On ne s'en sert pas. Y a pas sa taille, il faudrait des boyaux d'éléphants ! Crache Isabelle. Espèce de micro pénis !

Je me cache dans le cou d'Edward. Cette conversation de gamins est surréaliste. Y a quand-même les parents d'Edward !

_ Micro pénis ? Répète Emmett en lançant un regard désespéré à Rosalie.

_ Micro pénis, certainement pas. Mais micro cerveau ça c'est sûr !

_ Hey Rosie ! S'insurge Emmett alors que nous rigolons.

Esmée apporte des petits gâteaux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en manger. Si ça continue je vais me transformer en baleine avant la naissance du bébé. Emmett me regarde avaler chaque bouchée tout en pouffant. Alice semble plus que surprise, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

_ J'ai une idée ! Déclare-t-elle.

_ Tous aux abris. Plaisante Jasper. Alice a une idée.

Elle lui donne un léger coup de coude. Pendant qu'il se marre.

_ Je disais donc, avant d'être grossièrement interrompue, que j'avais une idée. Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose si nous partions tous en vacances au début de l'automne. Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle avait ses vacances à cette période-là, et qu'Emmett aussi. Donc il ne manque plus que Jasper et Edward. On pourrait se rendre au Mexique, ou bien à Saint Barth.

Je me tourne vers Edward, il fronce les sourcils. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible, c'est trop proche de la naissance du bébé. Edward se pince l'arête du nez, dans un tic nerveux.

_ Je poserai mes congés dès demain. Affirme Jasper.

_ Je n'en doutais pas. Edward ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible. Explique Edward penaud.

_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Interroge Alice.

_ Parce que.

Elle se lève, les deux poings sur les hanches.

_ Ca ce n'est pas une réponse Edward Cullen.

_ Et bien il semblerait que ce soit la mienne soeurette.

_ Je pense que tu ne devrais pas insister Alice. Réclame le docteur Cullen, d'une voix ferme et douce à la fois.

_ Bella. Supplie ma meilleure amie.

Je lutte avec moi-même pour ne rien dire. Mais j'avoue que c'est loin d'être évident.

_ Alice, ils ont un grand besoin de s'exprimer sexuellement tu comprends. Ils ne veulent certainement pas nous en faire profiter. Rit Emmett.

_ Par contre toi, ça ne te dérange pas de nous faire profiter grandement de ta connerie. Gronde Isabelle.

Je tente de contenir les voix de Mary et d'Isabelle. Elles grondent en moi comme le ressac. Elles s'insurgent, se rebiffent.

_ Emmett, ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Tu sais pertinemment que le monde ne nous a jamais dérangés.

_ Ouais, même pas les caméras. S'esclaffe Jasper. Une sextape, ça vous dit ?

_ Très drôle. Ronchonne Edward.

_ Bah alors pourquoi ? On s'entend tous bien. Je suis sûre que Booth accepterait. Je vais l'appeler. Déclare Alice en allant prendre son téléphone.

Edward rejoint sa sœur d'un pas plus que pressé et lui prend son portable.

_ Non Alice ! Pour une fois dans ta vie pourrais-tu te mêler de tes affaires ? Rugit Edward.

Elle tressaille.

_ Je suis désolé Lyly, mais ces trois dernières semaines n'ont pas été facile. Alors je t'en prie n'insiste pas.

Edward se passe une main dans les cheveux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je n'aime pas les voir se disputer. Sans compter que je sais pourquoi Edward fait ça. Il respecte mon choix de ne rien dire.

_ Difficile ? Nan mais tu rigoles ? Vous étiez en vacances. Vous avez passé votre temps à vous vautrer dans la luxure ! S'indigne-t-elle.

_ Alice du calme et assieds-toi. Si ton frère te dit qu'il ne peut pas, c'est qu'il ne peut pas.

Le docteur Cullen tente d'apaiser la situation. Elle est plus que tendue, on peut sentir la tension environnante.

_ Bella, on s'en va. Son ton sec est sans appel.

Je me lève sous les regards interloqués des autres.

_ Edward reste, ce n'est rien. Alice respecte le choix de ton frère. S'il te plait.

_ C'est toujours comme ça avec vous. On ne peut jamais rien lui dire. Bougonne Alice.

Edward va pour m'aider à mettre mon manteau. Je grimace.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Murmure-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave.

Bien sûr que si ça l'est. Je n'ai plus de famille. Mise à part ma mère et encore, elle est tellement à l'ouest que de toute façon… Je vais en fonder une à moi. C'est peut-être ça le déclic. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward se brouille avec sa sœur, surtout pour un secret qui ne le restera pas très longtemps.

_ Bien-sûr que si. Couiné-je.

Je me retourne, tout le monde m'observe. Je vais pour le dire. Mais j'en suis incapable, alors Isabelle prend la parole.

_ On est enceinte ! Lâche-t-elle. Enfin, on. Bella j'veux dire.

Je lis la stupeur sur le visage de mes amis. Ok, dans le genre direct. Rosalie a la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Bravo mon amour. Je crois qu'ils ont compris.

Edward passe son bras au-dessus de mes épaules. Nous faisons face ensemble. Esmée et Carlisle nous sourient. J'ai une impression étrange, comme s'ils étaient fiers.

_ Ô bah merde alors ! Déclame Emmett.

_ Tu es…un bébé ? S'extasie Rosalie en venant nous enlacer.

Jasper fronce les sourcils, j'ai la sensation étrange qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit nous féliciter ou bien compatir.

Alice semble complètement perdue, elle jette un regard à ses parents.

_ Vous l'saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis quand ?

Le docteur Cullen se lève et rejoint sa fille. Moi je baisse un peu la tête.

_ Alice, nous le savions en effet et depuis un moment, c'est vrai.

_ Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Bella ? Edward ?

_ Parce que c'était compliqué. Murmuré-je.

_ Bella tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Me soutient Edward.

_ C'est exact, mais je suis sa meilleure amie Edward, pourquoi maman le sait-elle avant moi ?

_ J'avais besoin d'Esmée, Alice.

_ Quoi qu'il se soit passé, j'aurais pu t'aider.

_ Pas cette fois Alice.

_ Depuis quand ? Jasper pose la question qui brûle les lèvres de tout le monde.

_ Trois mois. Répond calmement Edward.

Emmett et Jasper bondissent du canapé. Jasper se rapproche d'Alice. Emmett compte sur ses doigts, et fronce les sourcils.

_ Désolé de poser la question mec, mais trois mois t'es sûr ?

_ Oui trois moi Em. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je suis le père. C'est pour ça qu'on a été distant ces derniers temps. Bella devait passer un examen compliqué et dangereux pour le bébé. Elle a dû gardé le repose pendant dix jours. Ce qui explique comment on vous a reçu la dernière fois.

_ Frustration, frustration. Chantonne Emmett.

_ T'as dû te retrouver avec des ampoules aux mains. Rigole Jasper.

Il se fait reprendre du regard par Alice.

_ Alice, la situation était assez compliquée comme ça. Imagine, Bella apprend qu'elle est enceinte, mais elle ignore de qui ! Imagine d'être obligée d'attendre trois semaines avant de savoir. Imagine ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on croit attendre l'enfant de la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde ! Que ta mère est tellement HS qu'elle te reproche même de l'avoir ramenée ! Tu ferais quoi ? Tu irais crier ça sur tous les toits ? Et bien non, juste pour éviter ce regard dans vos yeux. Celui de la pitié. Bella n'avait pas besoin de ça et Edward non plus ! On en a chié ! Edward en a chié ! Si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça…

J'arrive finalement à stopper le débit de paroles d'Isabelle. Mais les larmes qui menacent de se déverser, elles, sont plus difficiles à contenir. Je ne voulais pas être si véhémente.

Alice est en larmes. Elle court vers nous, me prend dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désolée. Pleure-t-elle. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas une bonne amie.

_ Mais non. La rassuré-je. C'est dans ton caractère. Tu es vive d'esprit et tu démarres au quart de tour.

_ Tu me pardonnes ? Demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Bien-sûr que oui.

_ Et toi Edward ?

_ Tu sais que je n'ai jamais pu rester fâché trop longtemps après toi.

Edward prend ma place et enserre sa sœur dans ses grands bras.

_ Et bien voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien. Constate Esmée.

Le docteur Cullen embrasse le front de son épouse. Chacun retrouve sa moitié. Avant de nous féliciter.

Mais cette réunion de famille m'a éreintée. Je baille. Edward s'en aperçoit.

_ Il est temps de rentrer cette fois.

J'acquiesce. Il m'aide à enfiler mon manteau. Je remercie nos hôtes, et nous rentrons.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée derrière nous, Edward m'entraine avec lui sur le canapé.

_ Et bien finalement on s'en est pas trop mal sorti.

_ Pas trop mal Edward. Mais ça m'a achevée.

_ Lyly l'a cherché après-tout.

_ Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas lui faire de la peine.

Il m'embrasse passionnément. Je m'accroche à lui désespérément.

_ J'ai très envie de faire l'amour. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant.

_ Ca craint ? M'inquiété-je.

Il me sourit.

_ Non. Respire, tout va bien. Je dois juste reprendre le boulot.

Je grimace. Mais en même temps c'est pas comme si j'ignorais que ça allait arriver. Pourtant je me suis habituée à l'avoir auprès de moi tout le temps.

_ Tu ne seras pas seule, il y aura au moins deux agents en permanence stationnés en bas de l'immeuble. Ils te suivront aussi, juste pour assurer ta protection.

_ Ma protection. Raillé-je. Tu sais qu'autant je suis plus habile qu'eux avec un flingue ?

_ Je sais.

_ Je ne suis pas mauvaise en close-combat non plus.

_ Exact, mais tu es enceinte.

De toute façon je sais que c'est impossible de discuter de ça avec lui. Edward est plus têtu que deux mules quand il s'y met. J'abdique. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Il n'y a que ça de vrai.

OoOoOoOoo

Edward a repris le travail depuis une semaine et demie. Je sais que quelque chose le contrarie, mais il ne veut pas lâcher le morceau. Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai. Enfin bref, du coup j'ai passé mon temps à trainer avec Alice et Esmée, mais sans shopping. Merci seigneur. On a visité des galeries d'art, Alice a insisté aussi pour que je lui serve de modèle. Je l'ai traitée de barge, mais c'était sans compter qu'Esmée a trouvé l'idée excellente.

Isabelle et Mary n'ont pas arrêté d'intervenir pendant les séances de poses. Faisant mourir de rire Esmée, mais enrager Alice.

Depuis deux jours je n'ai rien de particulier, et j'avoue qu'après avoir ravagé plusieurs bouquins, je m'ennuie à mille francs de l'heure. Mon portable sonne, je me jette dessus, espérant me changer les idées.

_ Isabella.

_ Agent Booth ?

_ En chair et en os. Vous allez bien ?

_ Mouais, peut-on mourir d'ennui ?

Il s'esclaffe.

_ J'ai peut-être une solution.

_ C'est vrai ? N'importe quoi Booth, mais sortez moi de là !

_ Une voiture viendra vous chercher dans une demie heure. Ça vous va ?

_ C'est parfait. Je serai prête. Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

_ A tout à l'heure.

Je saute du canapé et vais me préparer. J'enfile un chemisier, une jupe noire et des bottes de la même couleur. Je prends mon sac et descends jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble, où j'attends.

Une voiture s'arrête, il s'agit de Sam. Je fronce les sourcils, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai assommé. Il doit m'en vouloir à mort.

_ Bonjour Bella.

_ Bonjour Sam. Répondis-je gênée.

_ Monte, je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Pouffe-t-il.

Je m'installe dans le véhicule peu à l'aise.

_ Je suis désolée. Soufflé-je.

_ Je sais. Je sais aussi pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu voulais sauver Edward et tirer un trait sur ton passé. On a parfois besoin de régler les choses par soi-même.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Non, j'ai surtout eu les boules qu'une petite nana comme toi me mette k.o. Rit-il.

_ Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air. Bougonné-je.

_ Ô mais ça je le sais, même Edward le sait.

J'arque un sourcil, je ne suis pas convaincue du tout.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est hyper protecteur avec toi, qu'il ne te croit pas capable de te défendre. Il tient à toi beaucoup plus qu'à sa propre vie. Alors si certaines fois tu as l'impression qu'il en fait trop, rappelle-toi ce que tu as été capable de faire quand Edward s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital et que sa vie était menacée.

Il a raison, totalement. Si j'avais dû mourir pour lui, je l'aurais fait. Et c'était bien mon intention quand j'ai rejoint Alec. Je pensais ne pas en réchapper, et pourtant, je suis là, bien vivante avec un bébé en mon sein. Le bébé d'Edward. On va construire une famille. Notre famille.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser mon ventre. Je sens le regard de Sam sur moi, mais il ne dit mot. J'ignore si Edward lui en a parlé, je sais une chose c'est qu'Emily est enceinte. Le reste du voyage se passe en silence.

Il m'accompagne dans le bâtiment fédéral.

Nous portons un badge visiteur, nous prenons l'ascenseur. Il me dirige vers le bureau de Booth. Il frappe à la porte, la « douce » voix du patron d'Edward s'élève et nous invite à entrer. Sam m'ouvre la porte.

_ Isabella ! Déclame Booth en se levant. Merci Sam.

_ Avec plaisir Booth. J'ai du monde à voir de toute manière.

Sam referme la porte derrière lui.

_ Asseyez-vous Isabella.

_ Merci.

Booth est très décontracté sur son fauteuil. Il se balance, on voit que c'est quelqu'un qui n'apprécie que très peu l'inactivité.

_ Alors ? Je suis là pour ?

_ J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

_ Du style ?

Il se redresse, entrecroise ses doigts sur son bureau.

_ Vous êtes impressionnante en combat au corps à corps.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Mais encore ?

_ J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui serait capable de former des jeunes recrues.

_ Je croyais qu'il le faisait déjà à Quantico.

_ Oui, c'est vrai mais les bases seulement, j'ai besoin qu'ils apprennent à combattre dans toutes circonstances. La technique c'est la base, mais l'entrainement y a rien de tel.

_ Beaucoup le font déjà chez Sam.

_ C'est vrai Isabella, mais c'est hors infrastructure. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur. C'est Sam qui a eu l'idée. Il vous a vue très souvent, et s'en souvient physiquement aussi. Rit-il.

_ Ce n'est pas ce dont je suis la plus fière. Grincé-je.

_ Oui et Sam non plus.

_ Edward est au courant ?

_ Pas exactement. Je suis le patron c'est moi qui décide.

_ Il risque d'en faire une syncope. En plus je risque d'être indisponible un certain temps pour des raisons d'ordres…

_ Vous êtes enceinte, je le sais. Mais je pense que tout peut se dérouler en parfaite sécurité.

_ Ce sera quoi mon statut ?

_ Consultante en close combat, entre autres…

_ Qu'est-ce que le entre autres ?

Il se lève et fait le tour de son bureau en jouant avec une balle de baseball.

_ Vous avez de nombreuses connaissances en ce qui concerne les rouages de la mafia. Ça pourrait nous être très utile Isabella.

_ Vous voulez que moi je travaille pour le FBI. Ris-je.

_ Oui.

_ J'aurai une arme ?

Il grimace.

_ Oui, seulement si vous passez l'évaluation. J'en connais un qui va me détester.

Je réfléchis. Je me tâte. Je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable.

_ Pour ma maladie ?

_ Le traitement marche, vous êtes tout à fait capable de vous gérez, et puis le Docteur Cullen ne sera jamais loin. Ecoutez Isabella, je ne vais pas vous cachez que vous êtes dans le collimateur de certaines personnes. Caïus est ici aux Etats-Unis, on ne sait pas où, mais il est là, il va certainement vouloir se venger et faire évader son frère. Il y a les Russes aussi, certaines rumeurs nous parviennent. Ils vous accusent d'être à l'initiative de l'arrestation de leur parrains. On va certainement les coffrer, mais en attendant, ça nous permettrait d'avoir un œil en permanence sur vous.

_ Pour ma mère ?

_ Elle est surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ils la protègent.

_ Ce que je crains c'est que Caïus s'en prenne à elle pour m'atteindre.

_ C'est pour ça que personne ne peut l'approcher sans une autorisation. Vous êtes aussi un témoin capital dans le futur procès d'Aro.

Je blanchis à vue d'œil. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je devrais le revoir.

_ D'accord. Accepté-je. Après tout c'est la seule chose que je sache faire. Constaté-je.

_ Parfait. Je vous laisse donc l'annoncer à l'agent Cullen. Sourit-il.

_ Trouillard !

Il s'esclaffe sans même me contredire. Je sors de son bureau, il m'accompagne jusqu'à celui d'Edward. Il entre. Emmett est dans les papiers et Jasper sur l'ordinateur avec Edward.

Merde ! Je vous jure que tous les trois en costume noir, ça vaut le coup d'œil. Surtout Edward. Je crois que je bave.

_ Bella. Y a un problème ? Panique Edward en se levant.

_ Mais non, aucun. Respire Cullen. Se moque Booth. McCarty, Whitlock faut que je vous vois.

_ Ok boss. Répondent Emmett et Jasper.

_ Dans quel état on va retrouver le bureau ? ! Fait semblant de se lamenter Emmett.

Ils sortent tous les trois de la pièce. Edward m'embrasse et je joue avec sa cravate. Ses mains sont autour de mes hanches et sa bouche se pose sur mon cou.

_ Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

_ Booth voulait me voir.

_ Te voir ? Demande-t-il suspicieux.

_ Oui, il avait une proposition à me faire.

_ Une proposition ?

_ Edward, tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis.

_ Désolé. Il s'adosse à son bureau. Je t'écoute.

Je me recule un peu.

_ Le FBI souhaiterait m'embaucher comme consultante.

Il fronce les sourcils, se pince l'arête du nez et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Ok, là il stresse.

_ Consultante sur quoi ?

_ Euh…le close combat et ce qui touche à l'organisation mafieuse.

_ Bah voyons rien que ça. Tu es enceinte, il le sait. Alors ce genre de proposition, il se la garde.

_ Edward. Désapprouvé-je. En ce qui concerne le close combat, je serai prudente. Je n'ai pas besoin de me battre pour leur expliquer quoi faire. Je peux simplement leur montrer certains mouvements. Il va bien falloir que je fasse quelque chose.

_ Tu fais déjà quelque chose. Un bébé. Maugrée-t-il.

_ Tu déconnes ?

Nan il est très sérieux. Merde ! Je ne compte pas être une femme enfermée dans une tour d'argent. Je l'ai déjà été bien assez par le passé.

_ Ecoute Bella. C'est dangereux et je…

_ Quoi ? Plus dangereux que de faire partie d'une famille de mafieux ? Demandé-je les poings sur les hanches.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Il fait les cent pas dans la pièce.

_ Y a plein d'avantage à travailler pour le FBI. La sécurité de l'emploi.

_ L'emploi d'accord, mais la sécurité…

_ Ok, les soins ?

_ Tu as ma couverture sociale.

_ Le salaire ?

_ On peut aisément vivre avec le mien, sans compter ce que tu as reçu en tant que témoin protégé.

_ T'as vraiment réponse à tout ! M'énervé-je.

J'avance et m'assieds sur son bureau face à lui. Je croise mes jambes, ma jupe se soulève un peu, dévoilant ma peau.

_ Les avantages en nature ?

Il fait un pas en ma direction.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ C'est-à-dire : toi. Moi. Ce bureau. On pourra se voir plus souvent. Mon ton est suggestif.

Je déplie mes jambes pour exprimer ce à quoi je pense.

_ Bella, arrêtes de me tenter.

_ Moi ? Jamais je n'oserais. Edward je m'ennuie sans toi. J'ai rien à faire.

_ Il y a Alice.

_ Je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps avec Alice. Elle a un job elle. Edward…soupiré-je.

Je saute de mon perchoir et me dirige vers la porte. Je ferme le verrou sous les yeux ébahis de mon homme.

_ Bella.

Je retourne d'un pas décidé vers Edward. Je l'attrape par la cravate. Je le tire jusqu'à son fauteuil et le fais asseoir.

**EDWARD POV**

Damned ! Je sais pas où elle veut en venir. Enfin si j'ai un doute. Elle compte pas me faire craquer comme ça et accepter qu'elle bosse ici ? On dirait que oui.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle. Surtout si elle bosse ici. Dans un sens je sais qu'en étant là, il ne lui arrivera rien. Mais je ne sais pas. Je préfère la savoir à la maison avec les mecs qui surveillent à l'extérieur.

Mais pour l'instant j'ai un mal fou à réfléchir. Bella est à genoux entre mes jambes. Elle défait ma ceinture, dé-zippe mon pantalon. Je bande déjà, elle frotte sa main contre mon sexe. Elle le libère de mon boxer.

Je pose mes yeux sur Bella, juste au moment où elle enfourne mon sexe plus que demandeur dans sa divine bouche.

_ Putain Bella. Sifflé-je.

Sa main branle la base de mon sexe, tandis qu'elle lèche, suce, mordille ma queue. J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps et je rejette ma tête en arrière. Mes doigts trouvent ses cheveux. Je les caresse, et appuie légèrement sur sa tête. Ses mouvements sont lents, elle me met au supplice sans jamais faire pression.

Elle me rend dingue et quand je m'y attends le moins, elle exerce une forte pression avec sa bouche. Je suis déjà à deux doigts de toucher les étoiles. Son rythme et la pression de ses lèvres s'accélèrent. Si elle continue comme ça, je risque de jouir sans même l'avoir touchée. Elle sait comment me faire défaillir. Elle adore me pousser à la limite du supportable.

Je n'en peux plus, je l'attrape par les épaules, sa bouche se détache de ma turgescence dans un « plop » fabuleux.

_ Tu auras ma peau Bella. La grondé-je.

Je fais de la place en vitesse sur le bureau et l'y installe. Je passe une main sur sa nuque et l'entraine dans un baiser fiévreux. Mon autre main se balade dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse, caressant doucement sa peau, remontant inexorablement en son centre bouillonnant. Elle halète, je m'abreuve de sa bouche et de ce doux son.

Je frotte mon index contre le tissu de son dessous.

_ T'es si humide mon amour.

J'écarte un peu le tissu, et mes doigts se promènent sur sa fente détrempée de désir. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, Bella est encore plus réceptive. De mon autre main, je défais les boutons de son corsage. Je soulève son soutien-gorge et ma bouche se pose voracement sur l'un de ses mamelons. Elle s'arque-boute.

_ Cesse de jouer Edward. On n'a pas le temps. Me dispute-t-elle.

_ Ne sois pas si impatiente. J'arrache son dessous.

_ Hey ! Sauvage va !

_ Je sais.

Je m'accroupis et me retrouve la tête entre ses cuisses. Je malmène son clitoris avec ma langue. Elle lance des petits cris étouffés. Elle essaye d'être la plus discrète possible. Mon index entre dans le saint des saints. Je fais des mouvements de va et viens. Je dévore son intimité, je me délecte.

Elle enfonce ses doigts dans mes cheveux, elle s'y agrippe comme un naufragé à son tonneau. Au moment où elle s'apprête à jouir, je m'arrête.

_ Edward. pleurniche-t-elle.

_ T'inquiète mon amour, tu vas jouir.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. S'attaque à ma chemise, cajolant mes pectoraux. Elle s'accroche à ma cravate. Je crois que ça l'excite.

Je me place entre ses cuisses. Je l'avance au bord du bureau et m'enfonce en elle d'un coup de rein puissant. J'étouffe son cri avec ma bouche.

_ Ô mon dieu oui ! Edward ! Continue !

Elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches, les accrochant dans mon dos. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre de ses cuisses pour accompagner mes coups de boutoir. Elle accroche ses bras autour de mon nuque, plongeant sa tête dans mon cou.

Elle mordille ma peau pour s'empêcher de faire trop bruit, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes propres râles de plaisir. Son minou est si chaud, si humide. J'y suis tellement bien, et ses parois qui se resserrent.

_ T'es si bonne Bella. Grogné-je.

_ Putain Edward !

Elle jette sa tête en arrière, me force à la recouvrir en tirant sur ma cravate. Elle est complètement allongée sur le bureau. Je suce ses mamelons, tout en la pilonnant. Le bureau bouge sous mes coups de reins. Bella a du mal à contenir les sons de sa bouche.

Elle jouit fortement, ses parois emprisonnent ma queue comme dans un étau. Je me libère en elle puissamment. Bella tremble, son orgasme dure un temps infini, ses yeux sont révulsés.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur son cou. Nos corps se calment enfin. J'aide Bella à se redresser.

_ Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie de tester ton bureau. M'avoue-t-elle.

_ Et moi donc. Ris-je.

_ Tu vois qu'il y a des avantages à travailler au même endroit.

_ Bella…M'agacé-je.

Elle descend du bureau trop rapidement ce qu'il fait qu'elle vacille. Je la rattrape et elle regarde vers le bas. Son string git sur le sol.

_ Ô merde Edward ! Je vais rentrer sans string à cause de toi, alors tu me dois bien ça. De toute manière, j'ai accepté.

Bella se rajuste.

Elle se dirige vers la porte. Comment ça elle a accepté ? Elle ouvre cette dernière et va pour poser un pied en dehors de la pièce. Je la rattrape.

_ Où tu comptes aller ?

_ Je rentre.

_ Il est hors de question que tu rentres sans moi ! Je refuse que tu voyages avec un type sans rien sur tes fesses.

Elle me fait volte-face se dirige vers les toilettes. Je suis à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux. Elle ressort fraiche comme un gardon.

_ On y va ? Me lance-t-elle.

_ Toi et moi, faut qu'on discute.

_ Tu n'as rien à dire. J'ai été assez longtemps privée de mes choix ! Claque-t-elle.

Ok, c'est pas gagné. Nous rentrons à la maison après que j'ai fait un peu le ménage dans le bureau.

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau job ? Des idées sur ce qui va se passer ?**

**Nous souhaiterions vous avertir tout de suite du PROCHAIN RETARD que nous allons devoir prendre avant de poster le chapitre suivant. Caro a des obligations personnelles qui vont empêcher l'écriture. On fera aussi vite que possible, mais n'attendez rien dans 15jours. **

**DE PLUS, que voulez-vous ? Une fille ou un garçon pour nos chers Edward et Bella ?  
**

**Désolées !**

**Caro et Spuffy vous embrassent bien fort.**

**Ciao les gens.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Service schizo pour votre plaisir**

**THE COME BACK !**

**Les deux folles de service sont de retour ! **

**Merci pour votre patience et toutes vos reviews. Nous sommes désolées pour ce retard (nous n'osons calculer), mais comme vous le saviez, les obligations personnelles étaient trop grandes pour continuer à écrire.**

**Pas de panique, Caro et Spuffy reprennent le cap, et la suite viendra dès que possible.**

**En attendant, Ali, sache que tu n'es plus le seul mec dans les parages ) )**

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Chapitre 23**

**BELLA POV**

J'ai gagné. Edward a perdu.

Voici donc les choses qui se lisent dans mon regard depuis près d'une semaine. Les autres se retournent sur moi, et moi je leur dis « J'ai gagné ». Que voulez-vous ? Les pouvoirs de persuasion d'une femme sont infinis. Edward ne fera jamais le poids contre moi.

_Contre nous ! S'insurgent Isabelle et Mary._

Je lève les yeux, intérieurement. En même temps, je ne fais pas le poids moi-même contre ces filles dans ma tête, alors Edward, n'en parlons pas !

_Qu'il vienne nous dire que ça ne lui a pas plu ! Ajoutent-elles._

_Pas faux. Concédé-je en moi-même._

_ Tu souris à qui comme ça ?

_ A personne.

Leah, avec qui je rejoins le bureau du F.B.I., n'a pas l'air convaincu du tout.

_ Il en pense quoi, alors ?

Pas la peine de lui demander de qui elle parle. Leah est au courant pour Edward et sa fâcheuse tendance à me faire une crise de surprotection pour une simple coupure.

_ Comme d'habitude. Il fait la tête, mais je suis plus têtue que lui, et il le sait. Alors il bougonne, mais laisse faire.

_ Mon pari tient toujours au fait, je ne lui laisse pas plus de trois jours à compter d'aujourd'hui pour te sortir de ton nouveau boulot, ou te faire une crise démentielle.

_ Tu t'entends à merveille avec Emmett, toi ! La soupçonné-je.

_ Hum, non, trop bourrin.

Nous rions en passant les portes du bâtiment fédéral. L'ambiance est tout de suite plus tendue, mais Leah et moi avançons comme si de rien n'était. Nous saluons d'un hochement de tête les femmes au téléphone, les agents de sécurité, et les quelques agents fédéraux que nous rencontrons. L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un groupe d'hommes en costume noir et oreillettes branchées. Ils ont l'air très pro.

_ Y a pas à dire, les fédéraux valent le coup d'œil. Bave Leah.

_ Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on s'en tape un tous les soirs ? ! Se moque Isabelle.

_ Je veux le même. S'écrie-t-elle, la mine triste.

_ Impossible, on est du genre exclusive.

_ Ah oui ? A trois dessus ?

Leah me regarde de biais, je me contente de l'ignorer. Parfois, je déteste mes voix !

Je lève les yeux sur le compte des étages.

_Trois. Deux….Commencent les filles._

Mais elles n'ont pas le temps d'arriver à un qu'Edward me prend déjà dans ses bras, sa tête dans mon cou.

_ Tu n'as rien !

Je souris à Leah qui attend pour sortir.

_ Non, je n'ai rien. Je suis entière. Ris-je en faisant reculer Edward.

Quand il est contre moi comme ça, peu importe les mouvements que je fais, je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux.

Il me sert dans ses bras une fois de plus, puis relève la tête avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour Leah.

_ Bonjour Edward, c'est quoi ce sourire de plouc ?

Je ris sous cape, mais Edward ne s'en offusque pas.

_ Je n'ai pas vu Bella depuis hier soir, trop de travail.

_ Ah ! Ceci explique cela alors ! On dirait un gamin devant son cadeau de Noël. Renchérit-elle.

Je soupire. Décidément, ils s'entendent bien ces deux-la.

_ Bella est mon cadeau. Répond Edward avec son air romantique.

_ Oh ! Ca va tous les deux ! Lâchez-moi les baskets !

Je me détache d'Edward. Ce qu'il peut devenir pathétique depuis qu'il est officiel qu'il va être père !

_ Bella est mon cadeau ! Non mais je rêve ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux, Cullen ? ! Me moqué-je en allant vers mon bureau.

Il ne répond rien, et il vaut mieux. Leah va faire une photocopie alors que je m'assois une seconde dans mon fauteuil. Le bureau n'est pas très grand, mais pour le peu de temps que j'y passe, ce n'est pas gênant. Il me sert plutôt de lieu d'entassement des différents dossiers et accréditations dont j'ai besoin pour faire mon boulot.

_ Tu as l'air fatigué. Constate Edward en me tendant une tasse de café.

Je suis rassurée, il reprend son vrai Lui.

_ Ca va. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Avoué-je.

_ Ah oui ?

Il s'installe sur le bord de mon bureau, sa jambe touchant la mienne.

_ Je ne dors jamais bien quand tu n'es pas là pour me tenir contre toi.

Je le regarde par-dessous mes cils, ses lèvres s'étendent en un magnifique sourire en coin. Il tend la main jusqu'à mon visage, je le pose dessus pour savourer son toucher.

_ Je suis désolé. Je me rattraperai. Promet-il de sa voix rauque.

Et bien sûr, mon corps s'excite, les filles sont au bord de la combustion spontanée, et je sais que je n'ai pas le temps avant de rejoindre Booth qui doit me présenter les nouveaux agents à former. La vie est injuste !

_ Rem ! Rem ! Tousse Leah en nous rejoignant. Je n'interromps rien, j'espère.

Elle lance un regard entendu à Edward puis se tourne vers moi.

_ Je sais ! Lui dis-je avant de me lever.

_ Quoi ? S'étonne Edward.

Ou devrais-je dire « s'inquiète » ?

_ Je dois voir Booth pour de nouvelles recrues. On se retrouve pour déjeuner ? Proposé-je, à moitié tournée vers la porte.

Edward me rattrape par le poignet et m'attire contre lui. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, et j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque.

_ Oh c'est pas vrai ! Soupire Leah.

Aucun de nous ne s'interrompt. Nous continuons de nous embrasser jusqu' à perdre haleine. Edward m'enlace étroitement, je sais que c'est un moyen pour lui de partager mon ventre de moins en moins plat. Je détache mes lèvres, essoufflée et souris.

_ Ca c'est un vrai bonjour. Remarqué-je.

Il pique un autre baiser avant de répondre.

_ Faute de mieux, je suppose, oui.

_ Edward !

Je cache mon visage dans son cou, et nous profitons un instant de plus de notre embrasse. A côté, Leah entame ses bruits –une mélodie, me semble-t-il- pour me rappeler le temps qui passe. Je soupire et Edward me relâche à son tour.

_ A tout à l'heure. Dit-il, en passant la porte après moi, me laissant rejoindre Booth.

J'acquiesce.

_ Tu devrais remettre ta chemise correctement. Suggère Leah, l'air de rien.

_ Merci. Rougis-je en réajustant le col et ma jupe.

Depuis que je bosse ici, je dois porter une tenue correcte. Tailleur jupe noir, chemise blanche, petits talons. Heureusement que je ne passe pas mon temps dans ces bureaux !

Un dernier coup de main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place, et je frappe à la porte entrebâillée de Booth. Il est affalé dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau, les mains derrière la tête.

_ Ah bah c'est rassurant de voir le F.B.I. en plein travail ! On se sent en sécurité. Ironise Isabelle avant que je puisse la faire taire.

_ Je réfléchis, mademoiselle Swan.

_ Oh ! Mille excuses, alors ! On aurait pensé que vous vous remettiez d'un orgasme. Dit Mary, d'une voix désinvolte.

Mon patron me lance un regard noir.

_ Bonjour à vous aussi. Je ne vous demande pas comment vous vous sentez. Grogne-t-il en reprenant une position adéquate.

_ En manque.

_ Mary ! S'écrient Leah et Booth.

_ Désolée, je…Je crois que j'attends les résultats de mes tests avec trop d'impatience. M'excusé-je en posant sagement mes mains sur les bords de mon fauteuil.

_ Oui. Et bien…En parlant de ça…

_ Oui ?

Il hésite. Il regarde partout, il fixe Leah, avant de revenir sur moi. Je le sens mal.

_ Accouchez Booth, on nous donne pas d'armes. Devine Isabelle.

_ Le psychologue ne pense pas que…

_ Bien sûr qu'il ne pense pas cet abruti ! Non mais vraiment ! De quoi j'ai l'air, un agent du F.B.I. sans flingues !

Je me lève, c'est un peu surfait, mais c'est pas moi, c'est mes hormones !

_ Vous n'êtes que consultante, Bella.

_ Le docteur Cullen n'a pas d'armes. Intervient Leah.

_ C'est un médecin, ça serait contraire à leur serment de je sais pas quoi ! Allez, Booth ! Comment je convaincs Edward que je suis en sécurité si je n'ai même pas d'armes pour éloigner mes assaillants ? !

_ Bella, la décision ne dépend pas de moi, ni d'Edward. Vous n'aurez pas d'armes, point barre.

Quand Booth a ce ton-la, même moi je sais que je dois m'arrêter. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Avoir une arme pour dire à Edward qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir ce qu'il faut, ça peut être un atout énorme !

_Et quel atout ! Rêvent les filles._

_Oh ! Lâchez-moi vous aussi ! Ou alors je m'enferme au lieu d'aller retrouver Edward ! On verra ce que vous en pensez._

_Rabat-joie ! Il nous manque…Souviens-toi, ce pénis, cette bête si belle, si puissante et puis tous ces trucs dans ton corps..._

_Vos gueules !_

Je serre les poings, j'inspire un bon coup. Bon sang, que des obsédées ces filles.

_ Si on passait à la deuxième raison de votre présence ici, mesdemoiselles. Propose Booth.

_ Très bien.

Je me rassois, mais c'est dur.

_ Voici les noms des agents que vous devrez briefer. Ils partent en mission d'infiltration en Europe, ils doivent savoir se battre dans toutes circonstances, et connaître un maximum d'éléments sur la mafia. Imprégnez-vous de ces dossiers, ils arrivent demain chez Sam.

_ On a carte blanche ? S'exalte déjà Leah.

_ Oui, du moment qu'ils soient en état de partir dans deux semaines.

_ C'est tout ? ! Mais Booth…

_ C'est une mission urgente. Ces agents ne sont pas tout à fait nouveaux, mais je veux les voir entre vos mains et la C.I.A. aussi.

_ Génial !

_ Euh…La C.I.A., ça te dérange pas ? S'étonne Leah.

_ En Europe ? Non, c'est leur terrain, je ne me trompe pas ?

_ Tout à fait. Et si je vous en dis plus, je devrais vous tuer. Prévient Booth.

Je me lève. Leah fait de même.

_ On vous refait un rapport à la fin de la semaine alors. Commencé-je.

_ Dites à Sam s'il y a des problèmes. Acquiesce-t-il.

_ D'accord. Et donc pour mon arme, je préviens…

_ Isabella.

Il soutient mon regard. Ses prunelles sont amusées, mais il ne fera rien de plus.

_ Laissez tomber.

Leah rit de moi.

_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas d'armes ! Tu en as une toi. Bougonné-je.

_ J'ai suivi une formation pour ça.

_ Et je me suis mariée à un mafieux, ça compte pas ?

_ Bella, si j'avais su que je m'amuserais autant en bossant avec toi, j'aurais signé sans ronchonner ! Dit-elle en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Tu as ronchonné ?

Je me défais d'elle, vexée.

_ Bella, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois tout de suite abordable ! Je veux dire, tu as assommé Sam !

_ Je sens que ça va me rester encore longtemps tout ça.

_ On ne le dira pas au bonhomme dans ton ventre, c'est promis !

_ PFFF ! Et puis rien ne dit que c'est un garçon, d'abord.

_ A la manière dont tu te tiens, si.

_ Ah oui ? Et tu sais ça d'où toi ?

_ Ma grand-mère me l'a dit.

_ Je ne connais pas ta grand-mère.

_ Non, mais je lui ai parlé de toi, et figure-toi qu'elle a compris, à ce que je disais, que ton maintien donnait un garçon.

Je m'arrête, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés.

_ Leah, faut que tu arrêtes la moquette !

_ Et puis Alice veut une nièce. Ajoute Isabelle.

_ Pff ! Y aurait trop de filles dans cette famille. Prédit Leah.

_ C'est moins embêtant que des garçons.

_ Si elle te ressemble, Edward se suicide dès la deuxième semaine.

_ Hey ! Je lui tape dans l'épaule.

_ Salut les filles ! Lance Emmett en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Il m'attrape par les épaules, et m'entraîne à sa suite.

_ C'est par là pour le déjeuner. Explique-t-il en désignant le bureau dans lequel il bosse avec Edward et Jasper. Leah tu peux venir si tu veux !

_ Chouette ! Les trois tarés de Bella ne me suffisent pas tu crois ? !

_ Arrête ! Sans elles, on s'ennuierait !

Il ouvre la porte du bureau, je suis mortellement tentée de leur en coller une. Je leur bloque l'entrée, les poings sur les hanches.

_ Lequel d'entre vous veut mourir en premier ? Grondé-je.

Chacun se regarde, sceptique.

_ Bella ? Edward se place à mes côtés, il a une main sur mon bras.

_ Mettre une femme enceinte en rogne n'est pas très indiqué, Em. Se moque Jasper en attrapant un sandwich et s'installant dans un fauteuil.

_ Et puis, elle sait se défendre. Renchérit Leah.

_ Ca compte pour toi aussi, traîtresse !

_ Bella, tu me connais, je ne peux pas en rater une.

J'inspire à fond. Je fais un pas vers Emmett. Il sourit, mais il n'est pas très sûr de lui.

_ Alors, mieux vaut que tu la mettes en sourdine, Em. Vos plaisanteries, ça commence à me porter sur les nerfs.

Em déglutit. Leah acquiesce.

_ Cool ! J'ai faim. Souris-je en me détournant.

Edward ne dit rien, mais n'en pense pas moins. Tant pis. C'est les hormones, les sautes d'humeur, ce n'est pas ma faute. J'attaque à pleine dent le sandwich que Jazz me tend alors qu'Emmett se remet.

_ Diabolique !

OoOoOoOoOo

_ …Mais je ne compte pas rester sans armes ! J'en ai le droit à une ! Affirmé-je en essuyant l'assiette avec un torchon.

_ Bella, quand penses-tu avoir à t'en servir ?

Edward s'appuie au bord de l'évier, les bras dans l'eau mousseuse.

Je me pince les lèvres, essuyant avec plus de force que nécessaire les couverts.

_ Edward, je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai encore des ennemis sur le dos, et avec une arme, je fais un carnage !

_ C'est justement le problème. Soupire-t-il en rinçant les verres.

_ Comment ça ? Tu as peur que je me retourne contre toi, peut-être ? Ma voix est plus sèche que prévu.

_ Bien sûr que non, Bella. Et je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir…

Il fait un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je m'écarte. S'il croit m'attendrir avec un câlin !

_ Ah oui, tu comprends ? J'en doute, Edward ! Ce n'est pas toi que l'on confine bien à l'abri de tous regards ! Ce n'est pas toi que l'on laisse à la merci de n'importe quel barge, sans moyens de défense !

Mes poings se crispent et se décrispent.

_ Même aux entraînements, Leah me prend pour une malade qu'il faut arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse trop d'efforts ! Je suis enceinte, bon sang ! C'est tout !

_ Bella, nous ne voulons que ta sécurité. Leah est aussi en mission auprès de toi. Avoue-t-il, son regard émeraude dans le mien.

_ Quoi ?

Je suis estomaquée.

_ Mince, elle nous a bien eues.

Je m'assois au comptoir, le regard au sol. Edward se pose à côté de moi. Ses doigts tendres caressent mon visage. Il me scrute.

_ Remarque, maintenant que tu le dis… Commence Mary.

_ La petite garce ! S'insurge Isabelle.

_ Elle doit simplement veiller à ce que tu ne te fatigues pas, Bella. Ils ont tous conscience de ton état. On ne peut pas te laisser abuser de tes capacités.

_ Mais je connais mes limites, Edward.

Ma voix est presque suppliante.

_Hey ! Reprends-toi ! On veut une arme !_

_N'importe quelle arme, d'ailleurs…Rêve Mary._

_ Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bella. Vraiment. Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche comme je veux l'interrompre. Il faut commencer sans armes pour avoir droit à en porter une. Il me lance son sourire en coin.

_ Je pensais avoir fait mes preuves, pourtant.

_ Justement, tu as tué trop de personnes pour ton propre bien, Bella ! Imagine leur peur, tu les ridiculises tous, tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont prêts à ça ?

_ Ah ça c'est sûr ! Ils ne sont pas prêts à voir la vraie Isabella Swan face à eux ! Réagit Isabelle.

_ Bien joué, Cullen. Souris-je en le regardant par-dessous mes cils, maintenant qu'il a détourné ma colère.

_ Merci. Fait-il, fier.

Il hausse les épaules et va pour se détourner, mais je le retiens par le poignet.

_ Mais comment vais-je me défendre ?

Il pince l'arête de son nez avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Sa bouche contre mon oreille, il me promet

_ Je ne laisserai personne te toucher, Bella.

_ Tu ne seras pas toujours près de moi, Edward. Il faut bien que je puisse défendre l'enfant dans mon corps.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille. Il est entre mes jambes.

_ Si tu préfères, je peux m'attacher à toi.

Il écarte son visage pour mieux me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Ne me tente pas. Le prévins-je en sentant les filles s'exciter.

_ Qui sait ? fait-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

Avant qu'il ne s'écarte, je rapproche sa nuque de moi, capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser approfondi. Il gémit contre moi, et je sens ses bras passer sous mes fesses. J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Pendant qu'il se déplace dans l'appartement, nos langues se mènent de rudes batailles pour vaincre et séduire tout à la fois. Mes doigts fourragent dans ses cheveux. Mon corps me fait mal tellement j'ai besoin d'Edward. Après tout, nous avons deux jours d'abstinence derrière nous, et tout le monde sait ce que ça donne quand nous ne pouvons nous toucher pendant un temps trop long.

Alors, Edward me pose délicatement sur le lit et se redresse assez pour libérer une main. Celle-ci commence sa descente sur mon corps, et j'halète déjà. Edward se contente de m'observer, ses doigts passent sous mon pull et trouvent leur place sur mon ventre. Nous restons immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce petit être qui fait s'arrondir mon corps crée un autre lien encore entre Edward et moi.

Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses, en si peu de temps. Nous avons lutté pour être ensemble, nous avons lutté contre un même ennemi et nous avons lutté contre mes propres démons. Nous luttons encore aujourd'hui pour notre avenir. Et cet enfant en moi ne peut que prouver notre volonté de continuer à lutter.

Edward et moi nous nous aimons.

Rien ni personne ne viendra nous séparer. C'est notre regard partagé qui le dit, ce sont aussi nos mains qui redécouvrent nos corps. Lentement, nous ôtons nos vêtements. Je détache les boutons de sa chemise –celle de son costume F.B.I. qu'il n'a pas encore quittée-, lui me retire ma jupe –celle que je n'avais pas encore quittée. Nous haletons, nos mouvements sont plus ou moins rapides, mais nous allons vers le même résultat. Nos langues s'unissent, nos hanches se trouvent et je sens enfin son membre en moi. Je gémis de contentement, vibrante sous ses doigts.

_ Bella…Murmure-t-il contre mon oreille, s'imbriquant d'autant plus en moi.

Mes doigts trouvent ses épaules, et Edward commence ses va-et-vient. Tendresse et lenteur rythment nos ébats. Nous voulons ne faire qu'un, aussi longtemps que possible. Je tends le cou en arrière, m'arc-boutant contre mon homme. Nous gémissons avec l'autre, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson et enfin, la délivrance se présente.

_ Edward, plus…Encore…

Il accède à ma demande avec empressement. Je sens son corps aussi tremblant que le mien. La pression de son pouce sur mon clitoris me foudroie et je crie son nom avec soulagement. Edward me rejoint même pas une seconde plus tard, et retombe sur le côté avec un grognement de plaisir. Je souris et me rapproche de lui pour le sentir se reprendre.

Ses bras m'enlacent, et je sens le bout de ses doigts jouer sur mon ventre.

_ En quel honneur ? Demandé-je en plongeant la tête dans son cou.

_ Je voulais te prouver que je pouvais te protéger.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

_ Tout ce que tu as prouvé c'est qu'on aime ton corps collé au nôtre ! Intervient Isabelle et je me blottis encore plus contre lui.

_ Justement, je sais donc être un parfait garde du corps.

_ Ridicule. Tient-elle tête.

_ Infaillible. Contre-t-il et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Edward arrive toujours à se disputer avec Isabelle.

**JASPER POV**

_ J'adore les petits déj' au lit ! Lance Alice en tirant un drap sur elle.

_ Je risque de devenir accro. Ris-je en embrassant le lobe de son oreille.

Elle rit, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Je caresse sa joue, souriant. Nous sommes sur le ventre, un oreiller chacun dans les bras, nos jambes autant emmêlées que possible.

_ Quoi ? Demande mon lutin surexcité personnel, et je secoue la tête.

Je l'embrasse avant qu'elle ne pose des questions. Cette fille me rend dingue, mais je suis complètement sous son charme. Je devrais être sur mon ordinateur, à chercher des informations encore et toujours sur Caïus Volturi, mais Alice Cullen est pire que son frère quand il veut quelque chose. Alice sait nous détourner de nos priorités selon ses désirs. La preuve, je me retrouve dans notre lit à 9 heures du matin !

Je ris de moi-même, et elle me lance un regard suspicieux.

_ Tu es terrible. J'avais beaucoup à faire.

_ Oh non ! Je t'interdis de me dire ça, Jazz, j'ai l'impression que tu es marié avec ton ordinateur !

Et comme si je pouvais quitter ce lit sans prévenir, elle se déplace de manière à être à moitié allongée sur moi. Elle joue avec mes cheveux, son souffle sur ma nuque.

_ Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime, Alice.

Je tourne la tête de manière à la voir. Elle fait la moue.

_ Oui, je sais ! Que ferais-tu sans moi ? !

Je souris. Je me retourne et l'attire encore plus près de moi. Elle repose entièrement sur moi, son corps nu contre le mien.

_ Je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose sans toi. Confirmé-je, piquant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Alors pourquoi tu restes collé à cet ordi, Jazz ?

Et là, fatalement, elle me lance son regard qui tue. Celui contre lequel on ne peut rien faire sauf baisser la tête et se soumettre. Je déglutis. Dieu sait l'effet que me fait ce regard, surtout quand nous sommes au lit.

_ C'est important, Lyli.

_ Pff ! Plus que moi !

Elle tente de s'échapper mais je la retiens et prends son menton entre deux doigts.

_ Justement, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, et avec ce qui se passe, j'aime autant savoir où sont mes ennemis.

_ Ah bon ? Tu crois que nous risquons quelque chose ?

_ Je ne pense pas non. Mais je ne veux pas être pris de court.

Elle plisse les paupières, évaluant ce que je dis.

_ Ca va durer encore longtemps ?

Je réfléchis. Mes contacts se rapprochent des Ivanovich et de Volturi.

_ Non.

_ Promis ?

_ Autant que possible, ma belle.

Elle fixe mon regard, et je reste aussi imperturbable que possible.

_ D'accord !

Elle saute soudain du lit et déambule dans la chambre. Nue, dois-je le préciser ?

_ Rose et moi avons une mission de la plus grande importance à organiser. Il est temps que je l'appelle pour qu'on se mette d'accord.

_ Que préparez-vous encore ? Soupçonné-je.

_ Rien que tu ne ferais pas. Assure-t-elle en se penchant pour un baiser.

_ Justement, ça me fait peur.

Elle se dégage de mes bras, et se détourne vers la salle de bain. Je l'y retrouve.

_ Alors, que préparez-vous ?

_ Une virée avec Esmée et Bella pour une maison, bien sûr ! Crie-t-elle par-dessus le bruit de la douche.

_ Bien sûr ! Marmonné-je, en sortant de quoi me raser.

_ Quoi ? Crie-t-elle toujours.

_ Non, rien ! Je t'aime Alice !

_ Hein ?

Je souris, et secoue la tête.

Alice se met à fredonner sous sa douche, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre mon portable sonner dans la chambre. Je me dépêche d'aller décrocher.

_ Wihtlock.

_ Jazz, j'ai du nouveau pour tes Russes. Annonce une voix masculine que je ne connais que trop bien.

_ Je t'écoute Jenks.

_ Ils ont lancé un contrat sur la tête d'Isabella Swan. Ils la veulent vivante.

_ Merde…Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, je regarde partout autour de moi. On sait s'il y a un délai ?

_ Quatre jours. Confirme-t-il.

Je prends une grande inspiration et le remercie. A peine raccroché, je compose un autre numéro.

_ Allô ?

_ Edward, on a du nouveau. Emmène Bella quelque part en sécurité et rejoins-moi au bureau.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Cette fois, la menace est officielle. Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain pour prévenir Alice de mon départ. J'appelle Emmett, Booth et Leah.

_ Mais, Jazz, que se passe-t-il ?

Alice est entourée dans une serviette, encore mouillée. Je la prends par les épaules et l'embrasse.

_ Je prends des mesures pour ne pas être pris de court, Alice.

Et comme ça, je quitte notre appartement. L'équipe est réunie moins de trente minutes plus tard.

Nous sommes dans le bureau. Tout le monde a les traits tirés, Edward ne prend même pas le soin de cacher son inquiétude. Booth est assis sur son fauteuil, deux doigts sur son menton. Emmett regarde ses chaussures. Ils attendent que je commence.

_ Où est Bella ? Demandé-je.

_ Avec Leah à l'étage au-dessus, elles ont des formulaires à remplir. Répond Edward.

_ Bien. Mon contact m'a appelé, Il semblerait que les Ivanovich souhaitent passer à l'action.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? S'impatiente Edward.

_ Justement j'y viens. Ils ont passé un contrat sur la tête de Bella. Le délai est de quatre jours. Mais ils la veulent vivante.

_ Et c'est tout ? Questionne Booth.

_ C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant.

_ Bon bah déjà, ils la veulent en vie. C'est plutôt positif. Déclare Emmett.

_ Plutôt positif ! ? Répète Edward hors de lui. Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Ils veulent l'enlever pour quoi à ton avis ? Ils sont persuadés que c'est Bella qui les a balancés par le passé ! Alors à ton avis que va-t-il se passer s'ils lui mettent la main dessus !

_ Du calme agent Cullen, nous ne sommes pas stupides. Ce que voulait dire l'agent McCarty, très maladroitement je dois dire, c'est que la vie d'Isabella n'est pas directement menacée. Elle ne risque pas de se faire descendre en pleine rue. Ceci étant dit, nous devons renforcer la sécurité autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne soit au courant.

Emmett et Edward grimacent. Ils savent tout comme moi que d'agir dans le dos de Bella n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. C'est surtout Edward qui va prendre si elle l'apprend et je suis persuadé qu'elle finira par le savoir.

_ Je sais ce que vous pensez. Poursuit Booth. Et pourtant on n'a pas le choix, vous savez pertinemment que si Isabella l'apprend, elle foncera tête baissée dans le tas pour faire le ménage elle-même. Sans compter qu'elle viendra hurler qu'elle veut une arme !

Je ne peux qu'abonder dans le sens de mon patron. Surtout si par malheur Edward devait se retrouver menacer de quelque manière que ce soit.

_ Tu vas en chier Edward, surtout si Isabelle l'apprend ! S'esclaffe Emmett.

Edward se contente de lever les yeux au ciel devant la remarque d'Emmett, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

_ Ok, alors on fait comment ?

_ Très simple agent Cullen, déjà on prévient Leah. Ensuite on la fera suivre en permanence par d'autres agents. Il faut aussi que l'on obtienne des infos supplémentaires sur les Ivanovich, et aussi sur Caïus Volturi.

_ A quoi vous pensez patron ? Demande Emmett.

_ J'en sais rien, mais je me méfie de Caïus Volturi. Il serait capable de s'associer au diable pour obtenir sa vengeance.

_ On a toujours Démétri en sous-marin chez lui. Explique Edward.

_ C'est exact, mais s'il ne nous a toujours pas contacté, c'est qu'il n'a pas pu, sans compter que Volturi risque aussi de vouloir s'en prendre à la mère de Bella pour l'atteindre elle.

_ Sûrement Patron, mais il se peut aussi qu'il essaie de trouver un moyen de faire échapper l'autre affreux !

_ Exact McCarty, mais il est à l'isolement, dans un quartier de haute sécurité. Il y a peu de chance que Volturi arrive à le faire sortir. Et bien je crois que tout est clair, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Withlock essayez d'en savoir plus. McCarty surveillez Bella avec Cullen. Quant à vous agent Cullen pas la peine de vous dire d'être extrêmement prudent.

Edward grogne avant de se lever. Il sort du bureau en claquant violement la porte.

Booth secoue la tête.

_ Il est juste un peu sur les nerfs Boss.

_ Je sais McCarty, et je comprends que ça puisse faire beaucoup pour lui. Mais il savait dès le début en s'engageant avec elle que de toute manière leur relation serait très compliquée.

_ A ce niveau là c'est un euphémisme. Déclaré-je.

_ Mouais comme si vivre avec trois filles en même temps c'était pas suffisant.

_ Il faut savoir qu'aucune relation quand on est agent spécial n'est facile McCarty, on en sait tous quelque chose et mêler vie privée et boulot c'est encore plus compliqué.

Il sait de quoi il parle, mentir à nos compagnes en permanence ça n'aide pas à une relation saine et honnête. Mais le fait de travailler ensemble complique encore un peu plus la tâche. Il n'y a qu'à le voir avec le Docteur Brennan.

On quitte le bureau, Edward est dans le nôtre, il a la tête dans des dossiers. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être Madame Irma pour savoir ce qu'il étudie. Il se passe une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu cherches quoi Edward ?

_ N'importe quoi Jasper, un truc utile. Rage-t-il.

_ On connaît ce dossier par cœur, il n'y a rien qu'on ne sache déjà.

_ Je sais ! Lâche-t-il en jetant le dossier. Je suis censé faire quoi ?

_ On attend que mon contact rappelle, ou des nouvelles de Démétri, et en attendant on garde le secret pour le bien de Bella. Dis-je.

_ On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a à faire à Bella. Bougonne Edward.

_ T'inquiète va, j'en ai bien assez avec Alice.

_ Et ouais les gars, moi j'ai aucun souci avec Rosie.

Ah voyons sauf quand elle le menace de vouloir le castrer en public. Edward lève les yeux au ciel, on décide d'aller interroger quelques informateurs que nous connaissons. Nous embarquons à bord de la nouvelle voiture d'Emmett. L'autre étant parti en fumée après que Bella l'ait prise pour rejoindre Alec. C'est un Hummer, il est persuadé qu'il ne risque rien et Bella a interdiction de s'en approcher à moins de cent mètres.

On se dirige vers l'est de Chicago, nous sommes habillés en civil, histoire de passer le plus inaperçu possible, quoi qu'avec la voiture d'Emmett ça va s'avérer compliqué.

On se gare à quelques centaines de mètres du bar qui nous intéresse, on descend tous les trois du véhicule. Edward replace son arme correctement dans son dos tout en réajustant son blouson en cuir. Avec ses lunettes de soleil, il ressemble plus à un mannequin qu'à un agent fédéral.

Emmett c'est plus le boxeur, quant à moi un étudiant fraichement sorti de la fac. On peut dire qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts. On entre dans le bar, enfin bar est un grand mot, disons que ce n'est pas un endroit où j'emmènerais Alice pour un rendez-vous romantique.

Emmett pousse la porte. Le patron lève ses yeux vers nous et grimace. Ce bar est un des passages obligés pour les truands en tous genres. L'alcool délie toutes les langues, même les plus tenaces.

On se dirige directement vers le comptoir, il y a trois types qui s'arrêtent un instant de jouer au billard et nous observent.

_ Mon cher ami Félix ! Quoi de neuf ! S'exclame Emmett en collant une tape dans le dos du colosse. Sers-nous donc une bière.

_ Les gars, ça fait un bail. Grince-t-il.

_ Pas assez vu ta tête. Déclare Edward.

_ Au moins vous n'êtes pas en costume cette fois ci. Chuchote-t-il.

Edward passe son bras par-dessus le comptoir, attrape Félix par le cou, et le tire vers lui.

_ Et bien justement mon pote. Si tu veux que ça continue et qu'on n'organise pas une descente en pleine nuit. Tu vas tout nous dire.

Félix grimace, Edward sert un peu plus ses doigts autour de sa nuque.

_ Et merde…je ne sais rien…

_ On ne t'a même pas posé de question. Alors on va s'asseoir bien gentiment autour d'une bière et on va discuter entre gens civilisés. Suis-je clair ?

_ Ou..i. Balbutie Félix.

Edward lui tend un faux sourire, et lui tapote la joue.

_ Bien.

On s'installe à une table dans un coin. Félix maugrée tout en décapsulant les trois bières et s'en prend une pour lui. Puis il nous rejoint en trainant des pieds. Il nous dépose les bières et se pose sur la banquette avec nous.

Edward veut des réponses et il fera tout pour en obtenir.

_ Alors Félix, que sais-tu des Ivanovich ?

Félix ouvre grand les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

_ Je sais la même chose que tout le monde.

_ Tut tut tut Félix. Commence pas à mentir, c'est jamais bon pour toi. Menace Edward.

_ Je ne mens pas. Se défend-il.

_ Vraiment ? Edward prend son portable et compose un numéro. Agent Cullen, j'aurais souhaité l'intervention d'une équipe, on soupçonne le gérant du bar de blanchiment d'argent, et…Félix blanchit à vue d'œil.

_ Ok, ok…je vais parler, mais pas de descente. Panique-t-il. Allez les gars, soyez cool…

Edward range son portable.

_ Vas-y raconte, et accélère…

_ Vous voulez savoir quoi ?

_ Tout ce que tu as mon pote. Rétorque Emmett.

Il se gratte la tête, déglutit. Ses jambes se secouent nerveusement.

_ C'est surtout des rumeurs.

_ On prend quand-même. Asséné-je.

_ En fait y'a des choses qui circulent sur ta copine.

_ Ma copine ? Demande Edward.

_ Ouais la veuve de Volturi. Tout le monde sait qu'elle l'a buté. Tout le monde sait aussi que c'était un enfoiré. Mais c'était sa femme, et tu as piqué sa femme. Elle a trahi son camp pour un agent fédéral en plus.

_ Et…

_ Et Eddy, c'est très simple.

_ Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et tu finiras cul de jatte, mais plus haut que les couilles…mon pote.

_ Zen mec. En fait, avant que Miss mafia se retrouve chez les folles dingos, elle avait un amant. Sacha Ivanovich.

_ Ca on sait. Le coupe Emmett.

_ Ouais mais le problème, c'est qu'après la fusillade, le père a été arrêté, et avec la nouvelle trahison de ta copine, ils sont persuadés que c'est elle qui les a balancés.

_ C'est pour ça qu'ils la veulent vivante, pour l'interroger ? Demandé-je.

_ C'est là qu'une autre rumeur intervient. Il vous manque un Volturi ?

On s'observe tous les trois. Ça sent pas bon tout ça.

_ Peut-être.

_ C'est pas peut-être Emmett. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Le vieux Volturi en veut à ta copine, et d'après les ouï-dire, il se serait associé avec les russes pour lui mettre la main dessus. Ils la feraient surveiller, et disons qu'il semblerait qu'avant de mourir Alec Volturi lui aurait collé un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Edward garde la mâchoire serrée, il tente autant que possible de garder son sang froid et une impassibilité totale sur son visage. Mais je sais qu'intérieurement il bouillonne.

_ Et que veut Volturi ?

_ Le mioche, c'est son neveu Jazz. Ensuite tuer sa mère, et personnellement de préférence. Bien-sûr ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

_ Bah voyons. Grogne Edward.

_ C'est ça mon pote, on ne couche pas avec le fils du diable sans en payer le prix. Je ne parle même pas de celui qui couche avec la femme du fils du diable.

_ De qui tu parles, petite merde ?

_ De personne Edward, je ne fais que rapporter ce que j'entends.

_ Justement quoi d'autre ? Questionne Emmett.

_ Il parait qu'elle bosse pour vous maintenant, et tout le monde sait qu'elle vit chez toi.

_ Ils comptent s'y prendre comment pour lui mettre la main dessus ?

_ J'en sais rien.

Edward plaque la tête de Félix violemment sur la table. Il lâche un cri imperceptible. Edward murmure à son oreille.

_ Ma patience fond comme neige au soleil, alors accouche.

_ J'en sais rien, j'te jure. Quelques jours maxi, il y a une prime si ça se passe dans les quatre jours. Je sais simplement qu'ils ne comptent pas te descendre. Volturi a apparemment insisté sur ce point. Mais il veut que tu en chies, et ils ont le meilleur moyen possible : ta copine. Croasse Félix.

_ Edward lâche-le. Tout le monde nous regarde. Expliqué-je.

Edward finit par le lâcher avec dégoût.

_ On y va ? Proposé-je.

_ Ouais on s'casse, allez viens Ed.

_ Un instant. Si t'apprends quoi que ce soit Félix, t'as intérêt à nous appeler tout de suite, sinon autant que tu commandes ton cercueil, et que tu règles ta succession parce que même ta famille n'aura pas un dollars à donner au pasteur pour ton enterrement. J'suis clair ?

_ Limpide mec. Grince Félix.

Edward se lève en premier. Il jette l'argent des trois bières sur la table. Je souffle un bon coup et nous le suivons jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il remet ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, il ne dit pas un mot. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, arrivé à la voiture il donne un coup de pied dans le pneu.

_ Putain d'merde ! Gronde-t-il.

Emmett grimace pour sa voiture, mais la ferme. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien de hurler sur Edward, il serait capable de lui en coller une.

Nous grimpons dans la voiture d'Emmett. Emmett frotte les jantes de sa voiture et leur parlent doucement. Edward lâche un « cinglé » en maugréant.

Une fois Emmett installé, il démarre en jetant un regard noir à Edward. Ce qui me ferait rire en temps normal, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à ça.

_ Pas un mot à Bella de tout ça.

_ Evidement. Tu nous prends pour qui Eddy ? S'insurge Emmett.

_ Désolé les mecs, c'est juste que…putain c'est…

_ La merde. Le coupe Emmett.

_ Ouais.

_ Enfin pas plus que d'hab. Les contredis-je.

Emmett se gratte la tête d'une main.

_ Il n'a pas tord Ed, au moins on connaît le programme cette fois. Déjà il n'est pas question de te descendre c'est plutôt positif. Non ?

_ Mouais si on veut. Seulement ils sont au courant que Bella est enceinte. Le pire c'est qu'ils sont persuadés que le père est Alec ! Rage Edward.

_ Ok, c'est vrai. Mais nous on connaît la vérité. Ecoute on fait notre job, ça ne change rien de plus par rapport à ce matin, si ce n'est qu'on en sait plus. Proposé-je.

_ Jazz a raison Edward. Ce n'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment. Bella est sous protection, on est là. On veille sur elle.

_ Ce sera donc jamais fini ?

_ Tant que le dernier Volturi sera dans la nature pas vraiment, mais une fois qu'on lui aura mis la main dessus, toi et Bella pourrez souffler. Expliqué-je.

_ Mais en attendant on n'a qu'à aller voir Bella et Leah, elles sont chez Sam. J'ai hâte de voir Bella mettre une rouste aux agents de la C.I.A ! S'esclaffe Emmett.

Je vois Edward grimacer dans le rétroviseur. La perspective de la voir se battre en étant enceinte ne le réjouit pas du tout. A moins que ce soit simplement le fait qu'elle bosse pour le F.B.I.

On arrive devant chez Sam, Emmett gare sa voiture, et nous rentrons dans la salle. Nous suivons les bruits de frappe au fond. Sam a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Leah sourit tandis que Bella est littéralement assise sur le dos d'un mec.

_ Même pas trente secondes ! On vous apprend quoi à la C.I.A ? A se faire tuer le plus rapidement possible ! Cingle Bella. Relève-toi stupido !

Bella ne rigole pas et son adversaire non plus.

_ Alors ? Demande Edward à Sam.

_ Alors quoi ? Sur quatre, elle en a mis quatre au tapis et sans même transpirer.

_ C'est pas bon pour le…

_ Déstresse Edward. C'est eux qui sont en danger, pas Bella, ni le bébé. A ce rythme là ils seront morts avant d'entamer la mission. Rigole Sam.

_ Au suivant ! Crie Bella.

Un colosse de la taille d'Emmett s'approche. Il fait craquer ses phalanges en avançant vers Bella, affichant un sourire sadique. Bella arque un sourcil pas impressionné du tout. Elle secoue la tête de désapprobation et lève les yeux au ciel.

Il fait au moins trois têtes de plus qu'elle, et ses bras font deux fois les cuisses de Bella. Edward se pince l'arête du nez, et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_ Leah devrait…

_ T'angoisse pas pour elle Eddy, moi j'parie sur notre Bella. Déclare Emmett.

Les autres dans la salle ont arrêté de s'entrainer. Ils se rapprochent tous autour du ring.

_ Moi aussi. Répond Sam.

_ Vas-y fais lui cracher ses dents Pat ! Crie celui sur qui Bella était assise avant.

_ Pat ! Pat ! Pat ! Reprennent les agents de la C.I.A. en chœur.

Emmett pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour lui éviter d'exploser la tête des recrues.

Le colosse se met en position de boxeur. Bella reste impassible. Les bras le long du corps. Elle est attentive simplement. Le dénommé Pat envoie un crochet du gauche, Bella l'évite naturellement en se déplaçant un petit peu. Il envoie un coup de pied, elle lui attrape, le soulève et Pat retombe sur son cul.

_ Pat comme Pathétique ! Crache Bella.

L'homme se relève, il frotte un peu son derrière. Puis il fonce tête baissée contre Bella, elle l'évite et lui colle un magistral coup de pied au cul. Il se retourne vert de rage et envoie un coup de poing à Bella. Cette fois-ci, elle lui attrape à deux mains. Lui fait une clef. Il se retrouve à genoux en grimaçant. Bella le tient plus que d'une main. Elle fait un geste avec les doigts sur la tempe du gars et déclare.

_ T'es mort Ducon ! Retourne t'asseoir !

Il y va sans dire un mot en baissant la tête. L'argent des paris circule.

_ Et bien bravo ! J'ai rarement vu autant de types se prendre une rouste en si peu de temps ! Rigole Emmett.

On peut lire la fierté sur le visage d'Edward.

_ Bah y a du boulot les gars ! Vous êtes très loin d'être prêt ! Merde c'est la base !

_ Ouais mais avec un flingue… Suppose un des mecs.

_ Avec un flingue que dalle espèce d'abruti ! Vous croyez quoi que vous en aurez un dans les mains dès que vous en aurez besoin ! ? N'importe-quoi ! Ces gens là ne font confiance à personne ! Ils vont pas vous coller un flingue dans les mains à votre arrivée ! Il va falloir mériter leur confiance, va falloir faire vos preuves et si vous n'êtes pas capable, autant que je vous colle moi-même une balle dans la tête, ça ira plus vite ! On économisera des frais au gouvernement ! Alors en attendant bande de nazes, va falloir que vous bossiez et vite. Parce que comme hommes de mains vous valez que dalle ! Rompez et méditez !

Ils se relèvent tous sans un mot et filent vers les douches la tête basse. Tous les autres retournent à leurs occupations.

_ Sam j'vois vraiment pas ce qu'on va en tirer ! S'énerve Bella.

_ Ils sont jeunes et sortent de l'école. Les défend Sam.

_ Ouais et bien ça fera de jeunes morts ! Ils ne tiendront pas une journée face à une organisation. Ils sont trop sûrs d'eux, mais manquent d'expériences…. Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase balance une main derrière sa tête en signe d'abandon.

Edward s'avance et lui tend la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle la prend, il la serre dans ses bras et embrasse son front. Elle ferme les yeux juste un instant pour savourer pleinement ce moment. Je les trouve admirable ces deux-la. Quand on sait par quoi ils sont passés.

Ils s'aiment et ça se voit. Ils sont dévoués corps et âmes à l'autre.

_ Ta journée a été si mauvaise que ça ? S'enquit Edward.

_ Mauvaise ? Euh voyons voir…de une je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une arme, de deux je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée et de trois j'ai cinq andouilles sur les bras que je dois transformer en gros bras de la pègre. Alors oui c'est une journée merdique ! Conclue-t-elle.

_ J'arrive après le fait que tu n'aies pas d'arme ! S'étonne Edward.

_ Oui Eddy, mais avant la bande de branquignoles ! Tu devrais te réjouir. Déclame Emmett.

_ Bah quoi, j'ai besoin d'une arme. Tout le monde en a une.

_ Un Eddy bien remonté vaut toutes les armes du monde. Certifie Emmett.

_ Exact. Confirme Edward.

_ Oui mais euh…je veux une arme !

_ Plus tard, après ton accréditation, on en a déjà discuté.

Elle se retire de l'embrasse Edward et pose les deux poings sur ses hanches.

_ Ah ouais et quand Monsieur Agent fédéral Cullen ? Quand je serai trop vieille pour en tenir une parce que mon arthrite me fera souffrir ? Dramatise Bella.

_ Bella, on n'y est pour rien nous. Se défend Edward.

_ Non mais ton père…Suppose Bella.

_ Mon père non plus, je te le jure. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il faut d'abord passer un entretien psychologique et…

_ Ouais d'accord, ça veut dire qu'avec les deux tarés qui partagent ma tête, je suis pas prête d'en avoir une. Maugrée-t-elle.

_ Booth a bien réussi à récupérer la sienne après avoir tiré sur un clown, alors pourquoi pas vous ? Déclare le docteur Brennan en entrant.

_ Booth a tiré sur un clown ! Demande Bella choquée.

_ Ô oui, mais c'était pas un vrai rassurez-vous, c'était juste une effigie qui se trouvait sur un camion glace. Explique-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Un camion de glace ? Répète Bella ahurie.

_ Oui, en fait la musique qui en sortait empêchait Booth de téléphoner.

_ Et c'est moi la cinglée ? A bah bravo !

Bella tourne les talons en marmonnant, allant certainement se changer, suivie de près par Leah. Tandis que le docteur Brennan reste avec nous.

_ Je ne crois pas que notre patron apprécie que vous racontiez ce genre d'histoire. Expliqué-je

_ Ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

_ Peut-être et on est tous au courant. Mais c'est un sujet tabou et je ne pense pas qu'il en soit fier qui plus est.

_ La civilisation moderne a trop de tabous. C'est un fait, le tabou mène au conflit et les conflits aux guerres.

_ Euh…ouais. Docteur Brennan au fait pourquoi vous êtes là ?

_ C'est très simple Monsieur McCarty, Booth et moi-même souhaiterions vous inviter tous les trois ainsi que vos compagnes à venir manger chez Booth.

_ Nous six chez Booth ?

_ Oui Monsieur Cullen, c'est mon idée.

On se regarde tous les trois surpris.

_ Alors c'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons, mais appelez-moi Edward.

_ Très bien Edward, appelez-moi Temperance. Alors à ce soir 7h30 ?

_ A ce soir. Confirmé-je.

Emmett acquiesce. Le docteur Brennan sort comme elle est venue. C'était assez surréaliste comme situation. Bella et Leah réapparaissent.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Dieu que c'est bon de l'avoir ainsi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, surtout en repensant à ce qu'elle a fait subir au malabar de tout à l'heure. J'ai beau être inquiet à chaque fois que je la vois se battre, je ne peux que reconnaître qu'elle sait y faire.

Mais je ne suis pas totalement enthousiaste, surtout quand je pense à notre discussion avec Félix. Tout se complique, et je ne peux rien dire à Bella, mais il faut que j'en parle à mon patron.

J'espère qu'un jour ou l'autre le passé de Bella s'effacera pour laisser place à notre avenir. J'embrasse son front.

_ Et toi ta journée ? M'interroge Bella.

_ Bof, bof, et re-bof.

_ A ce point là ?

_ Tu n'as pas le monopole de la mauvaise journée, mon amour. Rien que ton absence est suffisante à me faire passer une mauvaise journée.

C'est un demi-mensonge, son absence me pèse toujours. Mais j'avoue que les nouvelles du jour sont loin d'être merveilleuses. C'est même un euphémisme.

_ Dis-moi que la journée est finie. Me supplie-t-elle.

_ Oui mademoiselle. On rentre à la maison, au moins pour un moment.

_ Pour un moment ?

_ Oui, on est invité chez Booth ce soir pour diner.

_ Depuis quand ton patron ramène du travail à la maison ? Raille-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse je pars dans un éclat de rire.

_ Bon bah moi aussi je rentre, Jasper je te ramène ?

_ Ouais, ma voiture est restée au bureau.

Bella va embrasser Sam et Leah puis nous sortons tous. Bella braque ses yeux sur la voiture d'Emmett et s'en approche.

_ Ah non Miss « Je brûle des voitures » ! Je t'interdis de poser ton regard sur mon Hummer !

_ Hey ! S'insurge Isabelle. On n'a pas brûlé ta caisse ! On te l'a empruntée ! Alec a cramé ta bagnole !

_ Oui mais tu me l'as volé ! Gronde Emmett.

_ Rho tout de suite les grands mots ! Rétorque Mary.

Ils sont tous les deux face à face. J'attrape Bella par les épaules et nous prenons le chemin de la maison. Je sais que ce n'est pas la peine, personne n'aura le dernier mot.

Nous arrivons dans l'appartement. Bella ôte ses chaussures à talon, et apprécie de ne plus avoir les pieds engoncés.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais très sexy avec ton blouson en cuir ?

_ Non Bella, mais maintenant je le sais.

Je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Bella se frotte contre moi tout en gémissant.

_ Et toi t'ai-je déjà dit à quel point ta tenue de consultante m'excite ?

_ Sais-tu où ça va finir agent Cullen ?

_ Parfaitement. Sur la table de la salle à manger.

_ Edward…

Je la pose délicatement sur la table. J'embrasse son cou, ma langue glissant sur sa peau. Mes doigts partent à l'assaut de sa veste en tailleur, puis les boutons de son chemisier.

Ma bouche ravage sa poitrine voluptueuse, mes mains caressent ses bas, tout en remontant sa jupe. Nos corps s'appellent. Bella fait glisser ma veste et plonge sa main dans mon pantalon. Je grogne contre sa peau. Sa main s'enroule autour de mon sexe en érection, elle me caresse avec application.

Mais déjà nous voulons plus, nos langues s'entremêlent, se goûtent l'une et l'autre. Nos respirations sont erratiques. Bella défait ma ceinture et me libère de mon carcan.

Je cajole son intimité à travers son dessous, elle colle ses hanches contre ma main pour demander plus d'attention, mais je la retire. Elle grogne de mécontentement. J'attrape ses poignets dans une de mes mains, je les passe au-dessus de sa tête.

De l'autre j'arrache son string.

_ Edward !

Je ne compte même plus le nombre de strings qui ont perdu la vie ainsi depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je m'insère en elle dans un grand coup de rein. Elle crie littéralement. J'approche ma bouche de la sienne et au moment où nos lèvres sont sur le point de se toucher, je recule.

Elle grogne tandis que je m'enfonce en elle. Ses poignets sont toujours entravés de ma main. J'approche encore ma bouche, mais Bella qui a compris est plus rapide et coince entre ses dents ma lèvre inférieure.

_ Sau…vage ! Grogné-je entre deux coups de boutoirs.

Je libère ses mains, elle tire de toutes ses forces sur mon tee-shirt et le déchire en deux. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans mes épaules, et s'accroche à mon cou. Je la soulève, elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Je la pénètre ainsi debout un moment.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Edward !

Puis je fais reposer son dos contre un mur. Notre étreinte est violente. Nous fusionnons littéralement l'un avec l'autre. J'étouffe les cris de Bella avec ma bouche. Ses parois intimes se resserrent violemment contre mon sexe, libérant ainsi ma propre jouissance.

Je pose ma tête dans son cou. Bella tremble encore. Je la serre fort contre moi. Une fois que notre respiration s'est un peu calmé, je la porte jusqu'au canapé.

Je parcoure son corps de baisers, elle rit quand ma bouche s'aventure sur son ventre et ses côtes.

_ Wow, c'est la jupe stricte qui t'a mis dans cet état là ?

_ Non, c'est toi. Habillée ou nue tu me rends dingue de toute façon.

OoOoOoOoO

L'ambiance est assez bonne chez Booth. Il y a du jazz en musique de fond. Nous buvons une bière tout en discutant de tout, sauf du boulot. Je sais pourtant qu'il faut que je discute de l'avancée de l'enquête avec mon patron. Mais je dois trouver un moment où Bella ne sera pas à proximité.

Bella a toujours une dent contre Booth, elle est encore remontée après lui pour cette histoire de port d'arme. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Mais pour l'instant on a un avantage, les filles ne sont toujours pas intervenues et tant mieux pour nous.

_ Alors Isabella, cette première journée avec les recrues ?

_ Vous êtes sûr de vouloir savoir patron ?

Bella insiste sur le dernier mot.

_ Oui Isabella, j'en suis certain.

_ Ok, alors pour faire simple. C'est pas de deux semaines que j'aurais besoin, mais de deux mois au minimum.

_ Ca ne peut pas être aussi catastrophique.

_ Ah ouais. Vous voulez parier ? Demandez-leur si vous ne me croyez pas.

Elle nous regarde tour à tour.

_ Je l'ai vue dérouiller un vrai malabar en moins de deux minutes. Rit Emmett.

_ Je confirme patron.

_ Nan mais c'est vrai. Ils apprennent quoi à la C.I.A ? S'énerve Bella.

_ A jouer aux parfaits petits espions. Explique Booth.

Le docteur Brennan s'assied auprès de notre boss. Une main posée sur sa cuisse.

_ Ouais bah c'est pas étonnant que la baie des cochons soit foirée alors.

_ La baie des cochons…on laisse tomber le sujet. Déclare Booth.

_ Je pense en effet que c'est mieux Booth, après tout on n'est pas obligé de parler boulot.

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça Bones ?

_ Oui, je tente de m'ouvrir au monde, d'avoir des discussions qui n'ont aucun aboutissement intellectuel.

_ Ok, voilà la raison de notre présence ici. Je me demandais aussi !

_ C'est Isabelle je crois, c'est ça ? Demande Brennan.

_ Bingo !

_ Comment fais-tu Bones pour les reconnaître ? Je n'y arrive que grâce aux phrases cinglantes d'Isabelle, et encore je me trompe une fois sur deux avec Mary.

_ C'est à l'intonation. C'est la dominatrice du lot. Chuchote Temperance.

_ La dominatrice ? Et bien tu ne dois pas t'emmerder Edward !

_ Si c'est te faire fouetter qui te branche Em. Je peux m'en charger. Propose Rosalie.

_ Les hommes sont souvent très excités par le coté dominant des femmes. Une de leurs positions préférées reste l'Andromaque.

_ L'Andromaque ?

_ Oui Emmett, vous savez quand la femme se positionne sur l'homme, comme ceci.

Le docteur Brennan commence à monter sur Booth. Il la repousse gentiment.

_ C'est bon Bones. Je crois qu'ils ont compris. Explique Booth mal à l'aise.

_ Ouais, le fouet, le cuir, les menottes…Enumère Isabelle en me regardant.

_ Le noir est tout à fait symbolique, il représente le coté obscure. L'interdit…

_ Ok, les mecs sont vraiment des tordus. Déclare Alice.

_ Pas tous.

_ Non Jazz, pas tous.

_ Les fantasmes aident les gens à s'évader, à rêver, c'est une chose qui reste de l'enfance.

_ Merde alors, j'ai l'impression de discuter avec ton père Edward.

Booth rigole devant la remarque d'Isabelle. Tout le monde le suit dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ Je vous rassure, moi aussi j'ai certaine fois l'impression de discuter avec Carlisle.

_ Hey ! Bones. Même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une raison pour le dire.

_ Bah c'est chacun son tour, après tout.

_ Pourquoi chacun son tour Isabella ?

Je donne un coup de coude discrètement à Bella.

_ Pour rien patron. Ah si juste une chose, une histoire assez troublante qui met en scène un clown, un téléphone, une arme et vous. Sans oublier le psy.

_ Bones ! S'insurge Booth.

_ Quand je pense qu'on me refuse une arme alors que je n'ai dégommé que des méchants pas beaux ! Je trouve ça dégueulasse ! Vous avez tué un clown de camion de glace !

_ On m'a rendu mon arme. J'ai passé le test psychologique haut la main ! Se défend Booth.

_ Il l'a eu en montant le barbecue du psy. Surenchérit le docteur Brennan.

J'ai la sensation que les yeux de Bella vont sortir de leurs orbites. Je l'attrape et la serre dans mes bras, pour éviter qu'elle se lance dans une bataille verbale avec mon patron. A savoir : qui mérite le plus d'avoir une arme ?

Seigneur dieu, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui balancer cette histoire.

Temperance nous sauve en prétextant que le diner est servi. La soirée se passe après dans le rire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le docteur Brennan soit si drôle.

**Et vous, vous saviez pour Brennan ? LOL**

**Suite aux (peu de) résultats que nous avons obtenu pour le choix du sexe du bébé, nous relançons la question : Fille ou garçon ?**

**Déjà, il y a 2 vœux de jumeaux, 5voeux de filles et 4 vœux de garçons….Ferez-vous basculer tout cela ?**

**A très vite,**

**Ciao Spuffy et Caro.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou tout le monde, oui enfin il est là. **

**On est navré de ce retard…C'est récurent ces temps ci, et croyez bien qu'on préférerait poster dans des temps convenables. **

**Avant de commencer nous souhaitons répondre à quelqu'un.**

**LaBonneCritique****  
**2011-05-02 . chapter 1

Pour répondre à tes questions:

On deteste.

Et on veux pas de suite.

Franchement c'est nul. une fic pareille devrait pas etre classée dans la catégorie "romance-humour" parce qu'honnetement il ya rien qui fait rire. ( et crois pas que je sois qqun qui manque d'humour ou que je sois coincée, ça n'a strictement rien à voir)Cette Bella a pseudo double personalité, avec tous les autres personnages, on aurait dit un groupe de nymphos obsédées par Edward. Ca donne davantage la nausée que l'excitation.

On aurait juste dit un film porno tres tres bas de gamme.

Vous auriez du faire un minimum d'effort, okay "c'est un délir" mais alors classé plutot ce truc dans la catégorie "parodie-fantaisie" ca preparerait mieux la lectrice vis à vis de ce qu'elle s'apprete à lire.

Et puis vous devriez jeter un coup d'oeil à un bouquin de psychiatrie, la schizophrenie, ça se passe pas comme ça. Okay, encore une fois, vous me direz "c'est juste un delir" mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas travailer un minimum votre sujet histoire que ce soit plus "gobable" par celles qui savent lire un bon texte.

LBC.

**Notre réponse :**

On s'en fou !

Et je te rassure la Bella de cet OS et même de cette fic est obsédée par Edward, quand à ta nausée prend du Péridys et ça te passera.

Personnellement pour le film porno, je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas vraiment, mais je vais donc te faire confiance car tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur le sujet.

Pour la catégorie cela aurait pu passer dans "parodie fantaisie" dans le premier mais pas après.

Parlons de l'humour, on a pas forcément le même, et si tu trouves que ça en manque, et bien tant pis C'est pas un problème, tu trouveras certainement d'autres fic qui te feront mourir de rire. Mais à ce qu'il parait tu as déjà sévi ailleurs. Il ne doit pas te rester grand chose.

Pour la schizophrénie, si dans le premier chapitre qui est en fait un OS, on ne rentre pas dans les détails, dans les chapitres suivants ce n'est pas le cas. On a effectué beaucoup de recherche, sur la maladie ainsi que sur les nouveaux traitements. Alors ta "Bonne critique" tu peux te la garder.

Alors je t'interdis de dire que nous n'avons pas effectué de recherche, fais en autant que nous et tu pourras l'ouvrir.

Dis-nous simplement pour qui tu bosses en tant que critique littéraire que nous allions de ce pas lire tes "bonnes critiques".

On a des lecteurs qui nous suivent depuis le début et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est pas une minorité qui va nous empêcher d'écrire. Nous souhaiterions vivement que tu nous fasses part de tes écrits. Ah oui mais on oubliait il parait que tu ne sais pas écrire...enfin d'après ton profil.

Maintenant tu as le droit de ne pas aimé, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Mais sérieux avant de critiquer une fic entière dépasse le premier chapitre.

Alors fait ce que tu veux, et lis ce que tu as envie de lire. Mais par pitié sois plus respectueuse de nos lecteurs et mets toi à l'écriture pour que tu puisses nous faire bénéficier de ton humour extraordinaire et de la qualité de recherche.

Va je ne te hais point…

Ciao. Spuffy et Caro

**Aparté terminée !**

**Pour les résultats concernant le sexe du bébé vous avez les résultats du sondage juste après le chapitre. Merci à vous tous d'avoir participé. Désolée encore pour la non réponse aux reviews, mais le temps est assassin…**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 24-**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella entre dans la salle de réunion où nous nous trouvons avec les autres. Nous faisons un débriefing de la surveillance de Bella par nos agents, et des nouvelles apportées par Démétri. Son regard noisette est plein de hargne et son ventre de plus en plus arrondi est tendu vers l'avant.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de repérer, en même temps que mon patron, le mec qui la suit.

_ Et merde. Booth attrape sa balle antistress et me jette un regard éloquent.

J'observe mon patron et Bella, de manière alternée. Comme dirait Em, ça pue.

Bella s'arrête un instant, me dévisage puis se tourne vers Booth.

_ Isabella, quel…

_ Taisez-vous !

Je reconnais l'autorité d'Isabelle. Emmett retient un éclat de rire alors que les autres s'interrogent.

_ Isabelle, calme-toi. On peut tout t'expliquer.

_ Edward, t'es gentil, ton tour viendra bien assez vite ! Booth, je croyais que vous aviez compris, on ne se fout pas de moi impunément.

_ Je m'en rappelle bien. Acquiesce-t-il, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir.

_ Alors, expliquez-moi ça ! Elle désigne l'agent en civil derrière elle.

Booth a l'amabilité d'observer l'homme puis se tourne vers Isabelle.

_ Visiblement un agent du F.B.I en civil affecté à votre protection. Explique-t-il avec calme et finalement, je crois qu'il va s'en tirer comme un chef.

Isabelle vacille. Elle a vu aussi le calme de mon patron et est déstabilisée. Elle me jette un regard noir.

_ Tu m'as menti ! Change-t-elle de cible.

_ Tu sa vais que tu étais sous surveillance.

_ Leah, ça va ! Mais toute l'agence, tu te fous de moi ! Je ne suis pas inconsciente bon sang ! S'énerve-t-elle en approchant de moi.

_ Sortez. Ordonne Booth en se levant lui-même

Les autres obéissent sans un mot. Il se tourne alors vers nous.

_ Isabelle, j'ai ordonné cette surveillance rapprochée secrète pour une raison impossible à vous donner.

_ Je vous avais dit qu'il me fallait une arme ! Suggère-t-elle en changeant soudain de ton.

Booth est près de s'arracher les cheveux, il joue avec sa balle antistress.

_ Non.

_ Alors je ne veux pas de votre protection ! Bon sang, vous comptez régler ma vie encore longtemps ?

_ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'en oublierais jusqu'à votre existence. Avoue-t-il en soutenant son regard.

_ Alors faites ! S'emporte-t-elle.

_ Impossible, vous nous êtes précieuse, et malheureusement, vous avez beaucoup d'ennemis. Alors vous faites avec, ou…vous faites avec. Remarque-t-il en croisant les bras.

Je regarde le combat chez Bella. Elle est furieuse, elle soupèse Booth. Je vois son regard changer, et je sais que Bella vient de reprendre le contrôle.

_ Vous auriez pu me prévenir. J'ai failli tuer votre agent.

_ Vous n'avez pas assez de ceux de la C.I.A ? Il vous faut en plus vous en prendre aux miens ?

_ Il m'a fait peur. Quand vous êtes traquée, vous remarquez le meilleur fileur.

Booth se passe une main sur le visage, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais leur regard est complice, compréhensif.

_ Je sais Swan, mais laissez-moi le bénéfice du doute. Demande-t-il.

Bella soupire puis acquiesce.

_ J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison. Prévient-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. Et toi, tu aurais pu me laisser un mémo.

_ Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le droit.

_ Ca me concerne quand même ! Boude-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je me lève et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

_ Ne vous laissez pas dominer, Cullen. Vous êtes l'homme dans cette histoire. Ricane mon boss en quittant la pièce.

Bella lève un sourcil, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

_ Ah oui ? Comme ça, tu es l'homme ?

_ Oui m'dame.

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche, les mains dans ses cheveux. Ses mains sont entre nous, elles me repoussent. Je savais que ça allait me tomber dessus. Je relève les yeux sur elle. La lueur d'inquiétude est grande dans ses pupilles. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. J'y passe l'index pour lui demander d'arrêter.

_ C'est Caïus, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix est basse, elle constate.

_ Entre autres, oui. Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais il faut que ces agents soient là quand je dois être sur le terrain.

Je glisse une main sur son ventre. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses mains se posent sur ma nuque.

_ Bella, s'il-te-plait. Je ne veux pas…Qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Nos lèvres sont toutes proches. Ses yeux font des allers-venues entre les miens et ma bouche.

_ Nous on préfère quand c'est toi notre garde du corps.

Je la serre contre moi, les mains sur le dessus de ses fesses.

_ Et je préfère l'être, Bella. Je murmure à son oreille.

_ Tu as bien proposé de t'attacher à nous…Rappelle Mary.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas les laisser me corrompre. Nous sommes au travail, je dois me remettre à ce débriefing, mon gentil 'little Eddy' doit rester sage. Mais ce n'est pas en les entendant parler comme ça que je vais y parvenir. J'inspire et me détache un minimum. Je prends son visage en coupe, je sais qu'elle sait l'état dans lequel elle me met.

_ Ce soir, les filles, c'est promis. Ma voix est aussi sévère que possible, à travers le désir qui monte en moi.

Bella sourit, se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser, langoureuse. Je gémis et la rapproche encore de moi…

_ Je vous le disais qu'ils seraient en train de se bécoter !

La voix d'Emmett nous fait retomber directement de notre bulle érotique. Bella se détache de moi, et lui lance un regard noir.

_ Tu as fini par te calmer ou pas ? Demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

_ Pas sûr ! Grogne Isabelle.

Je caresse son dos, pour l'apaiser.

_ Leah a appelé, tu as oublié les gars de la C.I.A ? Rappelle Jasper en s'asseyant.

_ Non, j'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai toujours que deux semaines, Booth ?

Sa voix est légèrement cassante.

_ Toujours, Isabella. Bonne journée. La congédie-t-il en ouvrant le dossier devant lui.

_ Un jour je le tuerai. Promet-elle à mon oreille en sortant.

_ Isabella, deux agents seront sans cesse derrière vous. Je vous préviens. Lui rappelle Booth.

Je vois bien qu'elle se retient de lui dire d'autres vérités. Puis elle sort en claquant la porte.

_ On s'en est plutôt bien sorti. Remarque un de nos collègues.

_ Nous, oui. Sourit Booth en me regardant plus particulièrement.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Quel soutien !

_ Et si on revenait à ce qui nous occupait ? Propose-t-il quand certains ont ri.

J'acquiesce avec joie. Je me rassois et les informations que nous a données Démétri me reviennent en tête. Demain, il va y avoir du mouvement avec des armes et les Ivanovich. D'après Démétri, nous devrions pouvoir agir rapidement : ils prennent le risque de venir en ville, cette fois, pour faire leurs trafics. J'imagine que c'est aussi un moyen pour trouver Bella. Je serre le poing sur la table alors que mes collègues discutent.

_ La protection auprès de Bella sera renforcée. Assure l'agent de liaison affecté à la protection de ma douce.

_ Je veux des patrouilles dans toute la ville. Ordonne Booth.

_ On a quelques indics à aller voir. Anticipe Emmett en faisant craquer ses doigts.

_ Restez en contact permanent, les gars. Ils ne s'empêcheront pas de nous provoquer s'ils en ont l'occasion. Rappelle Jasper en naviguant déjà sur son PDA.

_ Cullen. M'appelle Booth.

Je m'arrête, les dossiers sous le bras. Jazz me fait signe qu'il m'attend dehors. Je hoche la tête et attends mon patron.

_ Je crois toujours qu'il vaut mieux que Bella ne sache rien.

_ Je sais. Elle serait capable de Dieu sait quoi si elle savait le danger qu'elle court.

_ Je veux que vous coordonniez, avec les agents Withlock et McCarthy, les différents mouvements des équipes. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

_ Bien sûr. Vous allez faire quoi, vous ?

_ Je dois rendre visite à Aro Volturi.

_ Il ne nous dira rien, boss.

_ Je sais, mais avec les nouveaux mouvements, il pourra peut-être trouver intéressant d'apprendre qu'on va tous les arrêter. Il aura peut-être des noms à donner pour aller plus vite.

_ Vous y croyez ?

_ Ce que je sais, c'est que cet homme n'accepte pas d'être seul. A la perspective de voir les autres derrière les barreaux, il pourrait devenir plus conciliant avec nous.

Je reste sceptique. Aro Volturi n'a rien dit, pas un mot depuis qu'il est dans un baraquement hyper sécurisé du FBI. Le fait que nous allons démanteler son réseau ne va pas vraiment le guider dans une rédemption…

_ On a du boulot, Cullen. Allons-y.

Il met une tape sur mon épaule et nous sortons de la pièce. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et me dirige vers Jasper. Il a deux téléphones à la main, allant de l'un à l'autre comme s'il organisait une réunion. Ce qui serait tout à fait le cas, connaissant l'homme.

_ Em, appelle les autres, on a besoin d'une équipe sur le champ.

_ Tu as eu une promotion, Ed ?

_ Ouais, et si tu continues, tu finis aux PV !

J'entre dans notre bureau, Emmett rit, mais fait ce que je lui demande.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous sommes une dizaine d'agents, tous en costard –plus pour très longtemps-, et nous établissons les étapes de nos futures actions. Entre surveiller les allers et venues en ville, trier les vraies infos des fausses, et choisir un terrain où arrêter tout le monde, nous ne sommes pas prêts de rentrer chez nous.

Je pince l'arête de mon nez, la cafetière est en route, les ordinateurs ronronnent, et les cravates tombent sur les dossiers des chaises.

La nuit est longue.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est l'aube quand je m'arrête devant la voiture des agents en civil. J'ai un café à emporter à la main, un pour chacun d'eux. Quand ils me voient arriver, ils sourient.

_ Ca c'est gentil, Cullen. Apprécie Embry.

Je suis un peu étonné de le trouver là, mais il a l'air d'avoir pris le pli. Il a enfin la tête d'un agent du F.B.I.

_ Du mouvement ?

_ Rien d'intéressant. Elle a été chez Sam toute l'aprem, puis elle est allée à la Supérette du coin. Commence Embry.

_ Personne ne l'a suivie, ni abordée. Mais les gars se sont retournés sur elle. Avoue le second, Parker, il me semble.

L'air de rien, il avale une gorgée de café. A la vue de son air moqueur, je veux le lui faire avaler par le trou de balle. J'inspire à fond et les remercie. Ils peuvent rentrer chez eux –ou aller où ils veulent, sauf reluquer ma nana- et moi je grimpe les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois supra mal-à-l'aise dans mon pantalon, bien sûr !

Je prends un instant avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement, histoire de me remettre. Quand je l'ouvre, c'est le choc.

Y a des sacs par terre. Et puis des fringues et des chaussures. Je suis à deux doigts de me casser la figure quand j'ai enfin atteint le canapé.

Je pose, sceptique, mon manteau sur le dossier.

_ Bella ?

Je tourne sur moi-même. J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de l'état dans lequel la pièce est censée être. J'appelle une seconde fois. Je me rends compte que l'eau coule dans la salle-de-bain. Je traverse la pièce, ramasse une jupe et une paire de bas emmêlés à même le sol. Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis embêté. Non seulement mon sexe pousse contre la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon alors que je n'ai même pas Bella devant moi, mais en plus, des images de la dernière fois où Bella laissait ses fringues par terre me reviennent en mémoire.

Je n'ai pas été très présent ces dernières nuits, mais c'est pour le travail.

Est-ce une raison pour laquelle Bella pourrait m'allumer ainsi ?

Définitivement oui !

Pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

Bon dieu j'y fonce !

J'ouvre la porte de la salle-de-bain avec précipitation, prêt à sauver ma demoiselle en détresse.

Au lieu de ça, un cri m'accueille. Ça a de quoi me refroidir.

_ Pardon, Bella, c'est moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Elle a la main sur le cœur, les vitres sont couvertes de buée, la vapeur d'eau l'encercle.

_ Zut ! Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Boude-t-elle en retournant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

_ Si tu parles des fringues dans le salon, j'apprécie moyen. Avoué-je en ôtant ma chemise et mon pantalon.

Elle ne répond pas, mais me jette un regard noir. Avant de me faire mal voir, j'entre dans la cabine avec elle, et me rapproche. Je passe les mains le long de ses hanches, jusque sur son nombril. Bella soupire d'aise et s'appuie contre mon torse. Je tourne, de manière à la protéger du jet, et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ses doigts se mêlent à mes cheveux humides, et nos langues entament leurs retrouvailles. Je la serre au plus près de moi, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes épaules, alors qu'elle m'attire contre elle.

Quand nous manquons d'air, elle embrasse ma mâchoire avec un sourire. Je mets ses cheveux en arrière. Je pique un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Que me vaut cet accueil ? Demande-t-elle en posant les mains sur mon torse.

_ Tu as parlé de surprise. Je pique un autre baiser sur sa bouche. J'aime les surprises que tu peux faire. Je plonge mon nez dans son cou.

_ A voir ton état, je ne peux en douter. Se moque-t-elle, ses doigts s'enroulant doucement autour de mon sexe.

Je gémis. J'inspire fort, la tête dans son cou. Je savoure sa caresse, mes hanches basculent d'elles-mêmes vers les doigts fins. J'empaume ses fesses et alors que je veux la plaquer contre le carrelage, je m'y retrouve. Bella caresse mon torse, sa langue jouant sur ma peau. Je geins, et je sens le sourire de Bella sur ma peau.

Elle a gagné, elle le sait. Et mon corps aussi.

Surtout quand sa bouche glisse inlassablement vers mes hanches. Je ferme les yeux, son souffle me fait frétiller comme un fou. Mes muscles sont tous réunis à cet endroit précis où ses lèvres jouent avec moi. Mes doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux, et je fixe Bella. Sa bouche me prend au plus profond, pompant avec force ou lenteur. Mes jambes tremblent presque, mais Bella passe les mains derrière mes genoux, les caressant doucement alors que je sens tout mon être se tendre dans l'attente de la délivrance.

_ Bella… Je…Mes doigts sont dans ses cheveux, je tente de reprendre mon souffle.

Sa langue me lèche sur la longueur et je sens un son rauque et primitif monter dans ma gorge. Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Je suis au bord de l'implosion.

Avant qu'elle ne recommence une fantaisie dont elle a le secret, je veux me retirer.

Au lieu de cela, Bella joue avec ses dents et je suis foutu.

Mon corps tremble, Bella me nettoie avec application et remonte lentement son corps le long du mien. Je m'accroche à sa taille, posant mon front sur le sien. Je reprends une respiration à peu près normale et parviens à ouvrir les yeux. Ceux de Bella sont grands ouverts, et m'étudient avec intensité.

_ Rem…J'avais pas vraiment vu ça comme ça. Souris-je en caressant sa joue.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Arrête, dès que tu es rentré, tu n'attendais que ça ! Me contredit Mary.

Merde, c'est qu'elle me connait !

Je ne réponds pas, m'intéressant plutôt à ses lèvres. Bella accepte mon baiser, et nous sortons –je ne sais comment- de la salle-de-bain pour rejoindre la chambre. Je dépose Bella, qui a recommencé à mordiller ma mâchoire, et m'étends sur elle. Nous nous embrassons tendrement, rien ne presse. Je caresse son corps, titille ses seins et son lobe d'oreille. Bella gémit, serrant ses bras autour de moi. Quand j'atteins son intimité, son humidité me rassure, et je glisse en elle avec délice. Ses hanches veulent m'imprimer le mouvement immédiatement, et je fais en sorte d'accéder à sa demande.

La sueur laisse une fine couche sur nos peaux, la simple veilleuse éclaire le visage de ma douce. Elle a le regard plongé dans le mien, presque aussi concentré que moi dans cette ascension vers le plaisir.

Les spasmes se multiplient, unissant nos corps avec une lenteur sinueuse.

Nos lèvres se trouvent quand la jouissance nous terrasse en même temps. Bella enfonce ses ongles dans mes épaules, et je serre fermement ses hanches contre ma peau.

Nous partageons un ultime baiser avant que je roule sur le dos pour l'attirer contre moi. Bella cale sa tête sur mon torse, et nous restons silencieux.

Sa présence m'a manqué, et l'avoir vue entre deux réunions ces derniers jours m'a rendu plus accroc encore à son corps et son amour. Je suis pathétique.

Bella dépose un baiser sur mes pectoraux et relève la tête.

_ Bienvenu à la maison.

_ Merci mon amour.

Nous nous embrassons, chastement et reprenons notre position. Je caresse, l'air absent, son épaule. Beaucoup de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. En particulier cette descente que nous mettons en place vers midi. Tout a concordé pour nous indiquer l'endroit précis de la transaction à laquelle vont assister les Ivanovich. Bien sûr, je me dis que c'est un peu étrange : ils ont été des plus discrets ces derniers mois, alors leur apparition au grand jour comme ça me semble suspect…

_ J'étais censée t'attendre sur le canapé avec une tenue sexy.

La voix de Bella me ramène à elle, et à l'état du salon. Je hausse un sourcil.

_ C'est pour ça le salon ?

_ Bah, je ne trouvais pas de tenue qui me plaisait…Et puis j'avais froid, alors j'ai décidé de prendre une douche avant d'enfiler autre chose. Tu m'as trouvée avant.

Ses lèvres caressent mon menton, avant qu'elle ne plante son regard dans le mien.

_ Tu aurais laissé un mémo, j'aurais peut-être attendu. Proposé-je.

Bella ouvre la bouche mais je sens que les prochaines paroles ne seront pas les siennes.

_ En parlant de mémo…Commence Isabelle.

Je soupire, me redresse dos à la tête de lit.

_ Bella, nous nous chargeons de tout. On savait que si on te disait quoi que ce soit, tu te jetterais dans la gueule du loup, et franchement, on n'est pas tenté.

Son sourire me désarçonne. Elle passe un doigt sur mes lèvres, pose sa main sur ma joue et s'installe sur moi pour me surplomber.

_ Tu te caches derrière le 'on' ?

_ Ca veut dire 'nous', Bella.

Elle fronce les sourcils encore plus.

_ J'avais le droit de savoir que ma vie est en danger, Edward.

_ Elle l'est depuis un moment. La contré-je.

_ Tu veux vraiment avoir le dernier mot ?

_ Ai-je des chances ?

Déjà, je sais comment cela va finir.

_ Pas une seule ! Promet-elle en prenant mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

Je gémis contre sa bouche et enlace son corps contre le mien. Cette fois, c'est vaincre ou mourir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ Hey, Edward, Bella ! Ca fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venus ensemble. Nous salue Sam à notre entrée dans sa salle de sport.

Je souris bêtement, la main de Bella dans la mienne.

_ J'ai le droit à des gardes du corps, il est l'un d'eux. Grogne Bella.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Outre ce matin après les câlins pendant lesquels tout se passait bien, Bella est à cran à cause des hommes qui vont la suivre encore un moment.

_ C'est pour ta sécurité, Bella. Tenté-je encore de la convaincre.

_ Je sais, mais j'en ai assez d'être épiée.

Pour apaiser la sécheresse de sa voix, elle me sourit puis se détache pour aller trouver Leah.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas jeter un froid. Vous aviez l'air bien en arrivant, ça fait plaisir.

Nous marchons jusqu'à un coin de la salle, pour avoir un œil sur tout.

_ Merci. Ça se passe bien entre nous, mais les tensions sont nombreuses.

_ Vous vous accommodez bien. Vous y ferez face.

Je regarde Bella qui donne ses consignes. Sa queue de cheval se balance au rythme de ses gestes, les hommes sont sérieux et attentifs.

_ Je sais, on s'aime. Mais son passé est toujours une épée de Damoclès.

Il ne dit rien, que pourrait-il dire ? Sam pose une main sur mon épaule.

_ Et Emily ?

_ A son terme, Dieu soit loué ! Je commençais à en avoir assez de ses caprices en pleine nuit ! Rit-il.

Lui aussi il peut parler, Emily et lui forment un couple complémentaire.

Leah nous rejoint. Elle me désigne Bella du pouce.

_ Des tensions ?

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

_ Elle sait pour la protection.

_ Arf !

_ Non, ça va. Booth l'a convaincue. Elle sait qu'il y a un problème, mais n'en connait pas de détails.

_ J'ai appris que vous alliez bouger de toute façon. Déclare-t-elle.

_ Oui. D'ailleurs, je dois retourner au bureau. Tu m'appelles…

_ S'il y a le moindre truc bizarre avec elle, oui ! Fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je la remercie, et la salue.

J'avance vers Bella et ses élèves. Je lui fais signe que je m'en vais et elle acquiesce. Avant de me détourner, je la vois m'envoyer un baiser de la main. Je fais mine de l'attraper et le poser sur mes lèvres. Nous nous sourions, puis nos obligations se rappellent à nous.

Bella se tourne vers le dénommé Pat, et pare ses coups, le félicitant ou lui en renvoyant d'autres. Je secoue la tête. Elle se plaît dans cette pièce.

Je rejoins ma voiture, jetant un œil alentour. L'équipe qui prend le relais est invisible, mais je connais les types. Ils sont invisibles, mais de véritables pros. Je me force à quitter la rue et à me diriger vers les bureaux. Ce matin, il s'agira de préparer la descente près de la plage Ohio Beach, et du Musée des enfants. C'est un quartier animé, où la Navy a des bâtiments. La coordination risque d'être difficile…

Les agents sont peu nombreux dans les couloirs. Tous sont à leur bureau, discutent et font des hypothèses.

**BOOTH POV**

Je pose mon arme dans la petite boîte, et je signe le registre.

_ Vous pouvez y aller, agent Booth. M'informe l'homme en uniforme, derrière sa grille, à la prison.

Je tourne sur le côté et vois la première porte s'ouvrir. Un agent me suit, lui il a le droit à son arme. Les couloirs sont gris et impersonnels. Plusieurs portes se succèdent, c'est pire qu'un labyrinthe ici !

Quand je finis par me résigner –après tout il faut éviter que les prisonniers se sauvent-, j'atteins enfin la très célèbre résidence secondaire d'Aro Volturi.

L'homme est assis sur son lit, le regard fixe, immobile. Malgré cette posture, la combinaison orange et la vitre blindée entre nous, il y a ce quelque chose qui fait se hérisser les poils de mes bras.

Je fais signe au garde qu'il peut se retirer. Il jette un œil sur le prisonnier.

_ Je suis juste à la porte. Affirme-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Je m'immobilise à mon tour. C'est à peine si je le vois respirer. Il semble si indifférent.

_ Nous avons arrêté tout le monde. Commencé-je.

Pas de réactions. Du moins, je ne l'aurais pas repérée si je n'avais pas étudié sa physionomie. Ses yeux se sont plissés, une milliseconde. Largement ce qu'il me faut.

_ Vous avez le choix. Personne ne voudra tomber pour les crimes pour lesquels vous êtes accusé.

Il se reprend. Son visage est impassible.

_ Caïus s'est tiré sans vous la dernière fois, et nous ne pouvons pas tout relier à lui. Il vous balancera.

_ Alors il mourra.

Sa voix me surprend quelque peu. Je m'étais habitué à son silence. Mais je saisis le moment.

_ Qui le tuera ? Vous ?

Son visage a une mimique étrange, comme un rictus moqueur.

_ Vous n'avez personne, agent Booth. Mon imbécile de frère ne survivra pas bien longtemps si je tombe sans lui. Mes hommes sont…

_ Morts ou derrière des barreaux. Le coupé-je.

Il est debout, face à moi, son regard planté dans le mien. J'ai l'impression désagréable qu'il me soupèse, et Dieu sait que je déteste ça. Je gonfle la poitrine, redresse les épaules. Son rictus augmente.

_ Votre sollicitude me va droit au cœur, agent spécial. Mais, ne vous en faîtes donc pas pour moi. Je retombe toujours sur mes pieds.

_ J'espère que vous appréciez votre nouvelle décoration, Volturi. Conclus-je, résigné.

J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Bien sûr, je le savais, mais les hauts dirigeants du F.B.I pensaient autrement. Je soupire et vais quitter la pièce quand il parle à nouveau.

_ Agent Booth ! Dites à ma belle-fille de prendre soin d'elle. Je serais vraiment embêté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Je n'aime pas sa voix. Sa moquerie, sa violence et sa détermination s'y trouvent. Je fais demi-tour, regrettant presque cette vitre blindée.

_ Vous ne l'approcherez plus, Volturi. Aucun de vos hommes n'y touchera.

_ C'est mieux ainsi, maintenant qu'elle est pourrie par vos hommes. Lance-t-il.

Je fais un pas vers la vitre, je suis à quelques millimètres.

_ La menacez-vous ?

_ Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, Booth, que puis-je faire d'ici ?

Sur ces mots, il se détourne.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Edward va me tuer. Et Isabella aussi par la même occasion.

Je saute dans ma voiture quelques minutes plus tard et mets les sirènes en route. Pendu au téléphone, je préviens Edward.

_ Quoi ? Hurle-t-il à mon oreille.

_ Respirez Cullen. Les agents à sa surveillance sont les meilleurs, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et puis, il n'a eu aucune visite.

_ Mais il a d'autres hommes, Booth, il l'a dit.

_ Peut-être bluffait-il autant que moi. Garde ton calme, Edward. Renforce la surveillance, et ce soir, nous en saurons plus, une fois les Ivanovich sous la main.

_ Mais, il restera Caïus. Contre-t-il.

_ Il va tomber lui aussi, Edward. Tu sais comme moi qu'il va devoir agir vite une fois les Ivanovich derrière les barreaux. Il fera une erreur et sera à nous.

_ Je ne sais pas patron.

_ Laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute, alors.

Il ne répond rien d'abord.

_ Vous nous rejoignez ?

_ Je suis en bas. Approuvé-je en manœuvrant pour entrer dans le parking.

Nous raccrochons. Je prends l'ascenseur, et monte rejoindre mon équipe. Déléguer, c'est bien. Coordonner, c'est mieux.

**BELLA POV**

Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de congé et devinez ?

Alice et Rose ont l'intention de m'emmener faire du shopping pour le bébé. J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée. Oui je sais shopping et bonne idée dans ma bouche c'est un peu curieux. Mais disons que pendant ce temps-là je penserai à autre chose et pas aux agents collés à mes basques tout le temps.

Je sais qu'ils sont là, et je ne peux rien y changer.

_A moins de leur coller une balle dans un genou. Me souffle Isabelle._

_Ouais bonne idée ! Surenchérit Mary._

Je suis dans l'appartement, entrain d'enfiler mes Converses quand on frappe à la porte. Alice et Rose entrent.

_ T'es prête ? Chantonne Alice.

_ Ô oui, plus que je ne le serai jamais.

_ Alors on y va ! Déclare Rose.

Je prends mon sac, et suis les filles. On prend la voiture de Rose, une New Beetle rouge.

_ La discrétion vous connaissez les filles ?

_ Rhoo Bella, elle est splendide cette bagnole ! S'extasie Alice.

_ Ce n'est pas une bagnole ! S'insurge Rose.

On monte dans sa voiture, Alice me laisse devant, et s'installe au milieu. Elle a déjà la liste des magasins dans lesquels nous allons nous rendre. Elle a tout prévu, cette fille est dingue. Alice me parle aussi d'appartements, insistant sur le fait que celui d'Edward est trop petit.

Rose rigole en me regardant. Elle compatit, enfin presque. Mais elle roule vite, trop à mon goût.

_ On est obligé d'aller si vite Rose ?

_ Alice m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas perdre de temps.

_ Et tu crois que si on meurt on va en gagner ?

_ Eh ! Je sais conduire ! Tu pourrais me faire confiance, j'ai même fait un stage avec les services de secours de New York !

_ Oui bah là on est à Chicago. Grogne Isabelle. Sans compter qu'il n'y a personne à secourir.

_ Rabat-joie ! Crie Rosalie.

De toute façon elle n'en a rien à faire, elle continue à la même allure.

_ Et si on se fait choper par les flics ? Vous y avez pensé ?

_ Rho Bella, on a une consultante du F.B.I. avec nous. Rétorque Alice.

_ Ok. J'abandonne.

Rose monte le son de la musique, c'est Lady Gaga avec _Paparazzi_. Les filles commencent à chanter comme deux folles. Je les suis, on danse dans la voiture. Même si Alice hurle plus qu'elle ne chante. Mais c'est assez drôle et ça fait un bien fou.

_ J'adore cette chanson. Déclare Alice.

_ Moi aussi, et le clip…en boucle. Version longue…Emmet devient dingue.

_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas à cause de Lady Gaga.

_ Il aime la partie où elle se trémousse Alice, mais il préférerait zapper…

Alice et moi crions en même temps :

_ Alexander !

_ Ouais…Alexander. Souffle Rose. Ce type est une…

_ Bombe. La coupé-je. Cette plastique…

_ Ouais dans _True Blood_, il est trop sexe. En rajoute Alice.

_ Sexe, même pire que ça…Grrr.

_ Moi pareil Bella. Ce type n'est pas humain !

_ Mais il ne l'est pas Rose ! S'écrie Alice.

_ C'est un vampire ! Hurlé-je.

Nous partons d'un grand éclat de rire. Le mode adolescente hystérique est enclenché et il n'y a rien à faire pour en sortir, mise à part d'attendre que ça passe. Finalement la journée démarre sous les meilleurs hospices.

Rose gare sa voiture sur le parking du centre commercial, où d'après Alice on trouve tout ce qu'on veut pour les bébés et les femmes enceintes. Elle déborde d'enthousiasme.

_ Aller Bella, dépêche-toi. M'encourage Alice.

_ Hey, Y a pas le feu quand même.

_ Non mais viens, c'est trop mignon. Regarde cette chambre, il y a tout. L'armoire, le lit, la commode, le berceau, et même la table à langer.

_ T'as vu Alice ! Regarde moi ces rideaux et le tapis. Je ne parle même pas du papier peint.

_ Oui Rosalie, et regarde il y a la couleur fuchsia.

_ Et bleu marine…Surenchérit Rose.

J'ai la sensation d'être devant un spectacle, je ne participe pas, je les laisse débattre des couleurs.

_ Le rose, ou le fuchsia.

_ Le bleu, ou le jaune c'est unisexe. Déclare Rose.

_ Excusez-moi les filles, mais la mère du futur bébé voudrait juste en placer une.

_ Mais bien-sûr Bella. Départage-nous.

_ Alice. On s'en contre fou de la couleur. On n'en est pas là. Grogné-je.

_ Tu crois pas que si on connaissait le sexe du bébé ce serait plus simple ? Me dispute Alice.

_ Je pense surtout que ça ne regarde qu'Edward et moi. On n'a pas envie de savoir pour l'instant.

Alice pose ses deux poings sur les hanches et me regarde avec sévérité. Rose porte le poing à sa bouche pour cacher le rire qui menace d'éclater.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de savoir. Nuance. Edward aimerait bien lui. Quant à mon père il le sait, et il ne veut rien me dire. Je lui ai fait le coup de la petite fille à son papa, je l'ai menacé. Même à ma propre mère il ne veut rien dire !

_ En effet c'est scandaleux ! Te faire ça à toi ! Sa propre fille ! Il n'a pas honte non ? S'outre faussement Rosalie.

_ Ô toi la blonde ça va !

_ Le pauvre petit lutin est fâché, un câlin !

_ Rose ! Y a des moments où je te déteste ! Bella, choisis pour les couleurs s'il te plait.

Je fais le tour des différentes chambres. J'aurais préféré choisir avec Edward, au moins pour les couleurs. Après tout c'est notre enfant. Pas celui de Rosalie, ni d'Alice.

Voyant que j'ai un mal fou à me décider, Rose intervient.

_ Pourquoi ne pas prendre un bois brut ?

_ Un bois brut. Répète Alice.

_ Oui, comme ça plus besoin de se prendre la tête pour une histoire de couleur. Il n'y aura plus qu'à le peindre une fois qu'Edward et Bella sauront, ils choisiront.

J'ai envie de sauter au cou de Rose, elle est d'une logique implacable. Alice semble peser le pour et le contre.

_ Ok. C'est une excellente idée Rose.

_ Vraiment géniale, Alice a raison.

_ Oui, mais cela ne règle pas la question des murs…Ronchonne Alice.

_ Je pense que j'ai trouvé. Déclaré-je. Après tout tu es artiste peintre Alice, alors pourquoi ne pas créer quelque chose d'unique ? Proposé-je.

_ Ô oui Bella, ça c'est de l'idée ! Déclame Rose.

_ Ce serait avec joie, mais pour ça il faudrait trouver d'abord votre futur appart, ou maison. Je ne compte pas le dessiner pour ensuite le laisser à de parfaits inconnus. Qui plus ait ça prend du temps, donc il s'agirait de se manier pour les recherches.

Je soupire. Je sais qu'elle a raison.

_ Je sais Alice, mais j'ai un boulot monstre ces temps-ci. Quant à Edward c'est pire encore.

_ Ouais bah si ça continue ce gosse va naître pendant une course poursuite, ou bien dans une salle de boxe. C'est quand même dingue ça !

_ Alice. Tempère Rosalie. Toujours dans l'exagération.

_ Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai ces trois zigotos collés à moi ? Pour faire joli dans le paysage. Expliqué-je.

_ Ca sent les ennuies, c'est ça ? S'inquiète Alice.

Elle baisse la tête, elle a vraiment l'air angoissée. Je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. On s'installe sur un des canapés. Ils ont vraiment tout prévu pour les futures mamans fatiguées ou qui ont mal aux pieds.

_ J'en sais rien Alice. Edward ne veut rien dire et Booth encore moins. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir torturé ton frère.

_ Qui c'est cette fois ? Demande Rose.

_ Le seul Volturi encore en liberté je suppose. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je pense

_ Pas que ça ? Demande Rose en s'asseyant dépitée.

_ Mon passé n'est pas simple comme vous le savez j'ai manœuvré avec des gens qu'il aurait fallu que je fuis comme la peste.

_ Oui, mais comment choisir entre la peste et le choléra ? Si j'avais eu le même « mari » je crois que moi aussi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le fuir. Compatit Rose.

Je secoue la tête pour faire fuir les images qui hantent mon esprit fatigué. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

_ Et le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas le droit à une arme. Ils ne veulent pas. Ronchonné-je.

_ C'est vrai qu'une arme ça arrangerait tout. Ironise Alice.

_ D'accord peut-être pas, mais je me sentirais plus en sécurité. Quand je vois les agents de la C.I.A. qu'ils m'ont collés, je vous jure qu'il y a de quoi paniquer pour le pays. Bougonné-je.

_ Moi qui pensais que tout était fini avec la mort de cet enfoiré.

Je secoue la tête négativement face à la remarque d'Alice.

_ C'est juste un gros problème en moins. Expliqué-je.

_ Et ta mère ? Demande Rose.

_ Elle ne risque rien. Elle n'a aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Aro s'en servait simplement contre moi. Caïus s'en tape et de toute façon elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Je pense qu'elle est morte quand ils ont descendu mon père.

_ Mais c'est horrible, c'est ta mère.

_ Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as été lui rendre visite avec Edward. Tu ne l'as pas vue, ni entendue, Alice. Cette femme n'est plus ma mère depuis longtemps.

_ La vache, tu le prends plutôt bien.

_ Comment veux-tu que je le prenne Alice ?

_ Bella est une survivante ! Une héroïne !

_ C'est cela oui, Rose ! M'esclaffé-je. C'est Edward qui m'a donné le courage de survivre. Voilà tout.

_ C'est trop mignon. Moi je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis que je suis avec Jasper. Mon cowboy, quand il me parle avec son accent du sud, ça me fait un de ces effets. Je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en l'entendant.

Rose et moi secouons la tête, atterrées. Je me redresse et me dirige vers les chambres d'enfant, je prends plusieurs catalogues sur les choix que j'ai arrêté afin de les montrer à Edward. Lui aussi a son mot à dire.

Les filles m'entrainent dans un magasin spécialisé dans le bien-être des futures mamans. Je ressors avec des tas d'huiles essentielles de toutes sortes, pour le bain, les massages, l'ambiance de la maison. Rose et Alice sont intraitables.

Alice tient absolument à m'emmener voir les vêtements, un royaume totalement consacré aux bébés, sur trois niveaux, me ventant la qualité et la beauté des vêtements pour les filles. Un véritable V.R.P de la cause féminine. C'est simple si j'avais pu choisir à ce moment précis, je repartais avec une fille. Rose elle, se contente de souffler, mine de rien elle m'entraine doucement, mais sûrement vers les salopettes, chemisettes et casquettes pour petits garçons. Alice et elle se livrent à une guerre des sexes.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de choix particulier, je souhaite simplement qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé, qu'il naisse libre, qu'on le couvre d'amour, et je sais aussi que je donnerai ma vie pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

_ Un garçon serait pas mal. Propose Isabelle. Surtout s'il ressemble à son père, les mêmes yeux, les même cheveux, un corps musclé, et une…

Je me ressaisis en collant ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas dire à haute voix ce que pense Isabelle. Je suis certaine que je m'en voudrais à mort.

_ Ah non ! S'insurge Mary. Une jolie petite fille avec des longs cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux d'un vert à vous envouter.

_ Bien d'accord avec toi Mary ! Exulte Alice en me faisant signe du pouce. T'as entendu Bella ! Alors et toi ?

_ Je m'en fous, je te l'ai dit. Je veux juste mon bébé.

J'essaie de mettre définitivement fin au débat. Les entendre se chamailler, c'est tuant. J'en regrette presque mon boulot et mes agents de la C.I.A.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Alice. Elle attrape les sacs, se dirigent droit vers mes « nounous ». Elle pose nos achats à leurs pieds et met ses deux poings sur les hanches.

_ Puisque vous êtes ici, servez au moins à quelque chose. Voilà les sacs !

Je la rattrape avec Rose.

_ Alice ! La grondé-je. Ils ne sont pas payés pour ça !

_ Mademoiselle Swan a raison. Acquiesce Parker.

_ Peu importe ! Vous nous polluez notre sortie à nous suivre comme ça. Ca craint !

_ Et dire que tu ne les as aux basques seulement depuis ce matin. Grogné-je.

_ Bah c'est déjà trop ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour les supporter !

_ Bienvenue dans mon monde. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas le choix. Même si je suis persuadée que je peux les mettre k.o en moins de dix secondes.

Parker arque un sourcil, et un sourire s'étale sur son visage. Il ne me connaît pas. Les deux autres déglutissent et se redressent.

_ Toi ne rigole pas merdeux ! Lui balance Rose. Demande à Sam, elle l'a assommé en moins de deux ! Le pauvre il s'en souviendra toute sa vie.

Parker tourne la tête vers l'un de ses acolytes qui lui offre un signe de la tête comme confirmation.

_ Comment une chose aussi petite et fragile peut…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà je lui tiens tête. Je le gratifie de mon regard le plus méchant.

_ Je ne suis pas petite et encore moins fragile espèce d'abruti ! Je vais même te dire mieux, c'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je ne suis pas capable de te faire avaler tes dents mon pote !

_ On se calme Bella. Me supplie Rose. Et toi tu ne sais pas qu'on ne contredit jamais une femme enceinte sous peine de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances et encore seulement si elle décide de te tuer !

Alice applaudit.

_ Bien dit Rosie !

_ Bon vous avez fini, si on allait boire un café ? Supplié-je.

_ Ô oui, un cappuccino pour moi. Avec plein de crème.

_ Et qui va raller que ça va lui descendre direct sur les hanches ?

_ M'en fiche Rose. D'après Jazz je manque de graisse. Rit Alice.

_ Je vais bientôt pouvoir t'en donner. M'esclaffé-je.

Rose pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules et m'entraine avec elles.

On sort du centre commercial pour s'installer à la terrasse du Starbucks. Il y a du soleil, le printemps s'installe tout doucement et c'est régénérant. J'ajuste mes lunettes de soleil et soupire de contentement.

_ Tu crois que si tu vas au petit coin, ces types te suivront ? Demande Alice en montrant les agents.

_ J'espère pas pour eux ! Rétorque Rose. Parce que plus elle avance dans sa grossesse et plus elle va y aller. Je serais eux je m'installerai dans les chiottes ! S'esclaffe-t-elle.

_ C'est clair ! En rajoute Alice.

Je secoue la tête, et tente d'occulter mes deux amies qui rigolent comme des tordus. J'observe les agents, ils sont mal à l'aise et ils ronchonnent. Les pauvres déjà qu'ils ne sont pas à la fête entre Isabelle, Mary et moi, mais si Alice et Rose s'en mêlent, ils vont finir par demander leur mutation en Alaska.

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est Edward.

_ Edward !

_ Mon amour.

Il semble stressé, enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai.

_ Tout va bien Edward ?

_ Oui mon ange, et toi ? T'en baves pas trop avec les accros du shopping ?

_ Ô moi ça peut aller. Le pire c'est pour tes agents, ils en voient de toutes les couleurs. Alice voulait même qu'ils servent de porteur.

_ Bah voyons, engager des agents du F.B.I. pour faire du lèche vitrine, c'est bien une idée de ma sœur ça.

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air…bizarre ?

_ Non, non. Mais je vais rentrer tard ce soir. J'ai du boulot.

_ Oh…Dis-je déçue.

_ Je suis désolé. C'est vraiment important.

_ Je comprends. Marmonné-je. Mais tu me manques.

Alice et Rose m'imitent, elles font leur mijaurées. Je fronce les sourcils pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'est franchement pas le moment.

_ As-tu trouvé des choses intéressantes ? Demande Edward.

_ Oui, si on veut. J'ai quelques catalogues à te montrer. Mais les filles ont failli s'entretuer pour une histoire de couleur, et de sexe !

_ De sexe ?

_ Oui du bébé. Tu pensais à autre chose ? Minaudé-je.

_ Qui moi ? Toujours, dès qu'il s'agit de toi. Je dois te laisser maintenant. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi.

Sur ces derniers mots, il raccroche. Je lâche un soupir, peu encline à rester seule cette nuit. Plus ça va et plus j'ai la sensation de moins le voir. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais pertinemment que son « travail » me concerne de près ou de loin.

Mais il est muet comme une tombe, et plus têtu qu'Isabelle, Mary et moi réunies quand il veut !

_ Alors ? Demande Alice.

_ Rien, il va travailler tard ce soir.

_ Ô je vois, désolée.

_ Ce n'est rien Rose. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Je me lève et m'excuse, les aléas de la grossesse. Ma vessie menace d'exploser à tout moment.

Mes gardes du corps se redressent, décidés à me suivre.

_ Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je me fasse aspirer par la cuvette ? Demandé-je acide.

J'entre et recherche les toilettes désespérément. Quand enfin je vois le panneau, je m'y dirige promptement.

Une fois avoir fait mon affaire, je me dirige vers le lavabo. Une femme est à coté de moi se séchant les mains. Son visage me dit quelque chose, mais ma mémoire se bloque. Une grande partie de mes souvenirs sont revenus, mais quelques blancs subsistent encore. C'est frustrant au possible.

_ Bonjour Isabella.

Je fronce les sourcils, je me mets en position d'attaque. Prête à me battre s'il le faut. C'est un réflexe.

Elle est blonde, grande, élancée, une peau de porcelaine.

_ Voyons, voyons pourquoi tant d'agressivité Isabella ?

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis déçue. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

Son accent lui, oui. C'est un accent russe. Et merde manquait plus qu'eux !

_ Natacha.

_ Exact Isabella.

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Moi rien, mais un vieil ami réclame ta présence.

_ Ami ?

_ Oui, ou amant.

_ Sacha. Soufflé-je.

Elle acquiesce.

_ Et si je refusais l'invitation.

_ Il se pourrait que tes deux amies, ainsi que tes gorilles reçoivent des balles perdues. Des hommes à nous n'attendent que mon signal.

Sa voix est calme, elle sous-pèse chaque mot, sans agressivité, aucune.

_ Je vois.

_ On passe par derrière, mais d'abord je voudrais ton portable, et te fouiller. On sait toutes les deux quels dégâts tu peux causer avec une arme à la main.

_ Je n'ai pas d'arme. Grogné-je.

_ Ce serait bien la première fois.

Je pose les deux mains sur le lavabo et écarte les jambes. Elle me palpe, ne trouve rien à part mon portable. Elle semble presque déçue.

Je n'ai pas le choix. On sort discrètement, on entre dans le centre commercial. Natacha me prend le bras et m'entraine avec elle. Dans le sous-sol un van attend, elle me fait entrer à l'intérieur. Le chauffeur démarre.

Je n'ai pas revu Sacha depuis le jour de la fusillade, ça craint sérieux. Surtout s'il est persuadé que c'est moi qui ai balancé sa famille aux fédéraux.

Sacha est un homme intelligent et très doux. Seulement dans l'intimité. Parce qu'en cas de trahison, il sait se montrer cruel. C'est la merde !

**Bah ouais c'est la merde, histoire de changer ! lol**

**On va essayer de faire au plus vite pour le prochain, mais mon fils doit subir une auto-greffe de la tête fémorale, donc je vous avoue qu'en ce moment mon temps est limitée. Ce n'est pas une maladie grave, rassurez-vous ça se soigne très bien (Caro).**

**Voici les résultats du sondage :**

**- 19 votes pour le garçon **

**- 11 pour la fille **

**- 9 pour les jumeaux ( De toute manière en ayant moi-même ce genre d'affreux zozos, il en était hors de question. C'est un coup à rendre les deux parents complètement dingues ! mdr)**

**Ciao Basgi Spuffy et Caro  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Spuffygirl92 et Caro30 sont de retour ! Et si, c'est possible !**

**Comme on vous l'avait dit, les empêchements se sont comme qui dirait accumulés, mais nous revoilà avec le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) de cette fiction ! Sûrement que ça y a joué aussi !**

**Enfin, le voici. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

**Nous tenons à vous remercier pour votre patience, vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme devant une fiction qui s'est avérée plus sérieuse que prévu et pas forcément appréciée par tous.**

**Nous nous sommes efforcées de répondre à vos attentes, de tenir nos personnages tout le long et surtout de nous amuser comme la fanfiction est censée le permettre.**

**Donc, merci beaucoup à vous tous. Nous avons eu besoin de vous tout du long et nous espérons que cette conclusion répondra à toutes les questions (sans paraitre trop facile xd)**

**Nous ne pensons pas à réécrire ensemble à l'heure qu'il est, trop de projets personnels sont dans nos têtes (malgré une collaboration étroite), mais on ne serait pas contre de savoir que ça vous tenterait (ou pas). **

**Bonne lecture. On vous retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 25.**

**Edward POV**

Nous sommes prêts. Gilets pare-balles, oreillettes, Glock et autres automatiques, les plans en tête : attendre les tractations des Ivanovich et leurs clients pour tous les arrêter. Et en même temps, surveiller où se trouve Caïus, qui devra être dans le coin.

Oui. Tout est en place.

Nous roulons à vive allure, les voitures banalisées se faufilent dans la circulation de mi-journée à Chicago et l'adrénaline pénètre nos organismes. Emmett conduit comme un fou, insultant les conducteurs auxquels il fait des queues de poisson. Jazz vérifie les caméras de surveillance sur la place que nous supposons comme lieu des affaires. Et moi, je regarde les immeubles défiler, un mauvais pressentiment tordant mon estomac.

_ Combien de temps, encore ? Je grogne, pour avoir à faire quelque chose.

_ Dix minutes, Edward. Suis au maximum, là !

Comme pour étayer ses propos, il prend un virage au dernier moment, soulevant presque la voiture par la force d'attraction. Nous nous accrochons et serrons les dents le temps que la voiture reprenne son équilibre.

_ Une première équipe est sur place. Annonce Jasper avec calme, comme s'il s'agissait d'entraînements.

_ Equipe 2 à une minute derrière vous. Commentent nos oreillettes.

Chacun est au rapport, et Emmett arrête bientôt le moteur. Nous sommes déjà descendus, la main sur nos armes. Mes yeux balayent l'espace. Rien.

Nous avançons par petits groupes jusque dans les bâtiments. D'après Démétri, nous avons encore une heure avant que les choses commencent. Alors que je grimpe les escaliers jusqu'au toit, je me dis que ça va être l'heure la plus longue de ma vie.

Et j'avais raison.

Quelques minutes après que nous soyons installés, Booth m'appelle sur mon portable. En théorie, il est posté dans un autre bâtiment, à attendre aussi. Alors pourquoi appelle-t-il ?

_ Allô ?

_ Surtout, vous ne criez pas. Dit-il et je sens mon cœur louper un battement.

J'aime pas le ton trop calme de mon patron. Je jette un œil sur Emmet et l'homme à ses côtés.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Edward ?

Alors là, je panique sérieux !

_ Leah ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis avec Booth depuis le début…

_ Non, t'étais censée rejoindre Bella et les autres pour leur shopping.

Bordel de Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je serre mes doigts autour du téléphone. Je suis sûr que mes jointures en sont blanches. Mais je m'en fous.

_ Leah, au rapport, et vite, ou je viens t'arracher les yeux. Menacé-je, ce qui me vaut le regard d'Emmet.

Il fronce les sourcils et interroge Jasper. Aucun n'a d'explications, moi y compris et ça commence sérieux à me taper sur le système.

_ Et bien, Parker a appelé. Ils étaient au Starbucks près du centre commercial…

_ Va droit au but, Leah. Je suis censé être concentré sur ce putain de flag à la con !

Jasper pose une main apaisante sur mon épaule. Je me force à prendre une respiration plus calme. Leah continue.

_ Bella a disparu.

_ QUOI ?

J'ai fait un bond en arrière. Je regarde autour de moi, comme une bête aux abois. Jasper prend son téléphone et s'éloigne d'un pas pour je ne sais quelle raison. Si, je sais. Il veut en savoir autant que moi et vite.

_ Elle a été aux toilettes, et n'en est pas revenue. Les filles l'ont cherchée, mais aucune trace d'elle. Edward, ils ne savent pas comment ça s'est passé, ils ne l'ont pas quittée d'une semelle.

_ Disparu ?

Je m'affale contre un mur en contre-plaqué branlant.

_ Y a du mouvement. Commence Emmet.

Mon cerveau ne sait plus où se tourner. Autour de moi, les hommes arment leurs flingues, au téléphone Leah dit qu'ils amènent les filles au bureau. Et moi, je ne veux que voir Bella.

_ Je vais la chercher. Déclaré-je en me relevant.

_ Quoi ? Fuse de partout.

_ Cullen. La voix de mon patron tente de se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit mais j'ai déjà déconnecté. Cullen ! On n'a pas le temps. Elle sait se débrouiller !

_ Elle est enceinte, Booth ! Hurlé-je au téléphone.

_ Et elle a fait pire ces derniers mois. On ne peut rien faire. Tu serais seul, Edward. On finit ici et on file la chercher avec un commando armé jusqu'aux dents. Peut-être même que Sasha va l'emmener ici pour s'assurer une porte de sortie s'il a appris pour la descente…

Les arguments sont bons, je ne peux pas dire. Mais…C'est Bella. Ma Bella…

_ J'ai appelé Jenks et Sam. Ils font un tour à toutes les adresses où j'ai pu trouver des traces des Ivanovich depuis leur arrivée. M'annonce Jasper.

Je le fixe. Ne comprend-il pas ?

Bien sûr qu'il comprend…

Les hommes commencent à descendre les marches une à une. En bas, les voitures stationnent en vue des transactions. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, me pince l'arête du nez.

Je raccroche au nez de mon patron et défais la sécurité de mon Glock. Qu'ils ne viennent pas me faire chier, ou je tire sur tout le monde. Gentils et méchants.

Jasper me fait signe d'avancer, il couvre mes arrières.

_ On attend l'échange de l'argent. Ordonne Booth dans l'oreillette.

_ Personne ne voit Sasha.

_ Ce ne sont que des hommes de mains.

_ Les bâtards !

Et puis, tout d'un coup, les coups de feu fusent de partout. Il me semble que le premier vient de l'acheteur d'Ivanovich. Mais le deuxième est définitivement des nôtres. Je serre les dents et toutes les équipes sont autour des voitures en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Jasper me fait signe de le suivre. Il y a une brèche par laquelle nous pouvons nous engouffrer pour les prendre à revers. Nous avançons, couverts par Emmett et même Booth que j'entends jurer dans mon oreillette.

_ Bouge pas !

_ Pose ton arme !

Des mots en russe, et ils ne paraissent pas particulièrement conviviaux. Jasper répond dans la même langue, il parait hyper furax.

Nous nous retrouvons aux portes de la voiture dans laquelle les hommes d'Ivanovich sont venus. Je regarde à l'intérieur. Les vitres sont teintées, mais aucune ombre ne s'y découpe. Je tire dans une vitre quand même. Juste pour me défouler. Les hommes se tournent vers moi, armes au poing. Jazz en abat deux et les autres tombent sous les coups d'Em et ne nos hommes. Moi j'attrape le plus proche, et lui tire dans un genou.

_ Où est Bella ?

_ _Кто?__ (qui ?)_

Evidemment, je ne comprends pas un traitre mot !

Je lui balance mon poing dans la figure.

_ Bella, espèce de bâtard ! Elle est où ?

_ _Я__не__говорю__Английский__язык_ _(Je ne parle pas Anglais)_.

Je le frappe encore. Jasper prend mon bras pour empêcher le prochain.

_ Il ne parle pas Anglais, Edward. Arrête. C'est le dernier en vie.

_ Alors où est Bella ? ! M'énervé-je contre mon ami.

_ Je n'en sais rien, Edward. Mais tu vas te calmer, et fisca ! Ou je te fais goûter de mes poings !

L'homme à terre regarde notre échange. Il a l'air un peu inquiet et pas forcément rassuré que Jasper m'ait arrêté.

Je soupire et relâche le mec qui s'affale complètement contre la voiture.

_ Cullen, bordel ! Je suis à deux doigts de vous retirer votre plaque, alors merde ! Calmez-vous ! Exige Booth en m'entrainant en arrière par le col de mon gilet pare-balles.

Là, je trouve Leah. Elle est au téléphone. Quand je comprends que c'est avec ma sœur, je le lui arrache des mains.

_ Alice Cullen, tu as intérêt de me dire ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai eu Bella il n'y a même pas deux heures bon sang !

_ Et tout allait bien ! On a commandé, et on déconnait. On s'est engueulé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir le sexe du bébé, et ensuite elle est allée aux toilettes. Je veux dire, normale, c'est une femme enceinte et …

Leah me fusille du regard mais je hausse les épaules et me détourne. Entendre la détresse dans la voix de ma sœur me permet de reprendre mon calme. Du moins, de prendre un air plus professionnel.

_ Où êtes-vous ?

_ Dans ton bureau. Mais, Edward…

_ Vous y restez, Lily. On vient vous chercher quand tout sera fini. Et tu peux me faire confiance : Bella ne sort plus de l'appartement. On va même acheter une maison avec plusieurs issues, des galeries souterraines qui mènent dans une ville où on est inconnu, et j'aurai au moins trente chiens de garde pour m'assurer que personne n'entre sans ma permission.

_ Le plus simple sera aussi que nous ayons une boutique à nous sur les hectares qui dépendront de la maison. On aura moins loin à aller pour faire du shopping. Dit-elle avec sérieux.

_ Tu as raison. Et Rose aura sa clinique dans le coin pour ne pas trop se déplacer, non plus. Ajouté-je.

Pendant que nous continuons comme ça quelques minutes de plus, je me rends compte du ridicule de nos propositions. Mais nous en avons besoin.

_ Et il y aura des caméras dans les toilettes aussi, on ne sait jamais. Pousse-t-elle et là j'éclate de rire.

Leah et Booth me jettent un regard blasé. Alice me rejoint dans mon fou rire et je dois me passer plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux pour retrouver mon calme.

Quand enfin j'ai repris ma respiration, j'entends les dernières paroles de ma sœur.

_ Retrouve-la, Edward. Elle était fatiguée, elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps.

_ Je sais, Alice. Merci soeurette.

Je raccroche une seconde plus tard, puis me tourne vers mon patron.

_ Dites-moi qu'on a avancé.

_ Peut-être. Commence Démétri.

J'écoute d'une oreille pendant qu'il explique qu'il a accès aux GPS des voitures des russes. Il les donne à Jasper, et nous nous mettons en route.

_ Le plus gros des voitures s'est dirigé vers un des entrepôts que Jenks et Sam n'ont pas encore pu visités. Ils nous rejoignent là-bas. Déclare Jasper en fouillant dans son PDA.

_ Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? S'enthousiasme Emmett.

Je soupire. Il y en a au moins un qui s'éclate.

_ On trouve Bella et on défonce tout le reste. Grogné-je.

_ Mais si on tue tous ses ennemis, on ne pourra plus s'amuser comme ça ! Boude-t-il.

Je sais qu'il veut me faire sourire. Ou du moins, me détendre, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je le fusille du regard pendant que Booth intervient.

_ Et le F.B.I pourra enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Au fait, veillez à ce qu'elle ne sorte jamais de votre champ de vision, Cullen. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon cœur tienne encore longtemps à ce rythme.

_ Et le mien, boss. Et le mien. Murmuré-je.

Booth ordonne que nous fassions bloquer les autoroutes, les routes, les aéroports, et le métro. Je m'attends presqu'à ce qu'il demande qu'on bloque aussi les trous de souris…Moi je l'aurais demandé.

Je ronge mon frein pendant ce qui reste du trajet. Des voitures nous rejoignent au fur et à mesure. Et Booth donne une ultime série d'ordres.

_ Isabella Swan est la seule à pouvoir s'en tirer vivante.

_ Mais, monsieur…Hésite un mec dans l'oreillette.

_ J'ai dit : tirez à vue. Des questions ? Grogne Booth en arrachant une seconde son oreillette.

Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, il m'interroge du regard. Je fais non de la tête. Tout le monde a pris son ordre au sérieux.

_ Ils peuvent être intelligents à des moments. Soupire-t-il avec soulagement.

Je souris et redirige mon attention vers la route. La voiture de Sam se met à nos côtés et je croise son regard anxieux mais professionnel se mettre en place.

**Bella POV**

Ce n'est pas le palace, mais au moins, ce n'est pas un vieil entrepôt miteux avec des rats partout. Parce que je déteste les rats. La salle est vide, une simple table et une chaise sur laquelle je me trouve. Autour ? Rien. Nada. Des murs gris et c'est tout.

Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là, mais personne n'a l'air de vouloir me parler.

Je m'ennuie.

Mes doigts tapotent sur la table, mes yeux étudient les aspérités des murs et mon ouïe est tournée vers l'extérieur de cette salle, d'où je n'entends aucun bruit. Je soupire. Je détends mon cou, et mes épaules. Je suis tellement tendue que j'ai besoin de marcher. Je me lève et fais quelques pas dans la pièce. Je tourne autour de la table centrale, je vais jusqu'à la porte, soit cinq pas, puis vais jusqu'à l'angle, à trois pas.

Je pose la main dans mes reins, et étends un peu mon dos pour le soulager.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, enfin, je m'en doute, de toute façon, toutes les personnes de mon passé veulent me tuer. Je réfléchis ce que j'ai qu'ils n'ont pas et que je pourrais échanger…Mais j'ai tout abandonné chez Alec. Et mon inconscient garde encore certaines choses secrètes…

_ Isabella ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ma douce.

Je fais volteface. J'aurais reconnu cet accent entre mille, dans n'importe quelle langue qu'il m'aurait parlé.

_ Sasha.

Je prends un air détaché, appuie ma hanche sur le bord de la table.

_ Que puis-je pour toi ? Souris-je.

_ Isabella ! Toujours si apte à t'adapter. Tu m'as manqué.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir, posant un plateau avec deux gobelets de café sur la table. Je hausse un sourcil, mais obéis. Puis, il tire pour lui aussi une chaise de la salle d'à côté.

Il pose ses coudes sur la table, son menton sur ses mains, il m'observe.

Ses yeux bleus acier sont à demi cachés par ses longs cils noirs.

Je ne dis rien. J'attends qu'il commence. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a enlevée.

_ Tu ne bois pas ?

_ Du café ? Tu es malade, Sasha ?

_ Je sais, je t'ai habituée à un autre régime, mais j'ai appris pour cette petite surprise…Alec était donc plein de ressources, dis-moi.

Je serre les dents. S'il croit que j'aurais gardé le…

_ Passons les futilités, Sasha. Que veux-tu ?

Il sourit, ça me rappelle une autre bonne raison pour laquelle nous avons été intimes. Pourquoi résister à une bombe sexuelle pareille ?

_On n'a même pas essayé ! Scande Mary dans ma tête._

_ D'après toi ?

_ Je n'ai rien, Sasha.

_ Que tu crois ! Isabella. Je t'ai connue bien différente.

_ Si c'est pour m'insulter, tue-moi directement, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Grince Isabelle.

Sasha me regarde bizarrement, je le laisse dans son incompréhension. S'il m'a enlevée pour prendre le café, je sens que je serais la première sur la liste pour le tuer. Parce que je sais qu'Edward est en pôle position.

_ Je vais te tuer, oui. Mais nous sommes des gens civilisés.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Sauf peut-être t'utiliser pour me débarrasser d'Alec, ce qui tu l'avoueras, n'a pas véritablement eu d'effet.

Je hausse les épaules, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir touché la corde sensible. Je souris, sarcastique. Isabelle est à deux doigts de tirer sur la corde…D'ailleurs, je ne la retiens pas.

_ Oh ! Tu es jaloux ! J'ai trouvé mieux, bien mieux !

Sa mâchoire se contracte, un nerf y tressaute même. Je place un doigt sur sa main sur la table.

_ Et en plus, tu sais quoi ? Il est bien meilleur au pieu que toi !

_ Oh ça oui ! Applaudit Mary.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ou penser quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa main est déjà autour de mon cou. Il se lève, la main toujours sur ma peau, et m'entraine contre le mur. Il se place contre moi, son souffle se fait saccader alors que je commence à voir les murs tourner.

_ Tu m'as baisé, Bella, dans tous les sens du terme et tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais rien te dire ? Tu mériterais de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, j'ai quelques nouvelles pinces, tu sais, mais je n'ai pas le temps. L'autre queue dont tu te sers est à mes trousses depuis quelques heures. Bien sûr, je l'ai guidé au mauvais endroit. Mais…Il parait intelligent, un adversaire à ma taille, et ses voitures se rapprochent.

J'ouvre la bouche, à la recherche d'air. Mes doigts tentent d'écarter les siens, mais il resserre sa prise. J'ai été tellement surprise que je n'ai aucune énergie pour me défendre. J'écoute plutôt ses paroles. Edward va arriver…

Le bébé ! Je ne respire plus, mais lui ?

Je gigote, je tente de le repousser…

_ Patience, Bella. Il te rejoindra rapidement. Je n'aime pas me faire baiser par les mecs.

_ Je…

_ Tais-toi !

Une déflagration fait exploser une porte, et Sasha relâche un minimum sa prise. J'inspire tout en le repoussant. Il perd l'équilibre, moi aussi. Je vois l'éclat du canon de son pistolet quand il le pointe sur ma tempe.

_ Je ne t'ai pas baisé ! Tu savais que je ne resterais pas ! Je parle vite.

_ Tu m'as donné, salope !

_ Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai voulu donner qu'Alec. Je n'ai donné qu'Alec et sa famille. Tu n'étais qu'un intermédiaire, je n'ai jamais cité ton nom !

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Si le stresse augmente, il pourrait me tirer dessus et cette fois, je me retrouverais effectivement six pieds sous terre.

_ Laisse-moi te le prouver. Suppliai-je en m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

_ Comment ?

Dans ses yeux, il y a une lueur de doute.

_ Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de te vendre sans m'assurer que tu sois en taule ou six pieds sous terre ? J'ai accès aux bureaux du F.B.I. J'y suis consultante. Je peux t'apporter la preuve que je ne t'ai pas vendu, que jamais je n'ai cherché à…

_ Sasha ! On doit y aller ! Cette garce…

Natacha s'arrête sur le seuil, couverte de poussière et armée jusqu'aux dents. Elle me lance un regard meurtrier alors que je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, allez savoir pourquoi !

_ Comment je peux être sûr que tu vas pas plutôt mettre ton mec à mes trousses ?

_ Parce que tu me connais, Sasha. Je me débrouille moi-même. Je règle mes comptes de mes poings et de mes armes.

J'ai les pupilles vrillées aux siennes, la voix plus sérieuse et professionnelle que jamais. Il doit me laisser ma chance.

_ Bute-la, tu prends aucun risque ! Pousse Natacha.

_ Si tu me tues, il ne te lâchera pas, où que tu te cacheras. Promis-je.

D'autres portes explosent, et les automatiques parlent. Sasha sait qu'il n'en a plus pour bien longtemps. Je le presse juste un poil de plus.

_ Tu m'as trouvée, tu me retrouveras même si je quittais la ville.

Il se lève et me plaque une fois de plus contre le mur. Il se penche doucement et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je lui en refuse l'accès et sa main serre ma mâchoire.

_ _Мой__очень__мягкий__мягкий__ (Ma douce, très douce Isabella)._ Trouve-moi des preuves que tu n'as pas causé la mort de tant de mes hommes et l'arrestation de mon père ce jour-là, et peut-être que ton gamin verra le jour ou pas…Ca dépendra du dernier Volturi que t'as vendu.

Pour faire bonne figure il appuie son bassin sur le mien et me tend un petit bout de papier. Il me semble sentir quelque chose de dur, mais il est déjà hors de la pièce quand l'information gagne mon cerveau.

Ils parlent en russe, et je comprends qu'ils ont une sortie près d'ici alors que les agents du F.B.I viennent des portes du Nord.

Je reprends une respiration, et observe autour de moi. Il n'y a rien pour me protéger si jamais des hommes de Sasha sont encore dans le coin. J'attrape donc le plateau par la tranche prête à le balancer sur le crâne du premier à me bloquer le chemin.

Je redresse les épaules et quitte la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Sasha est passé sur la gauche, je prends donc à droite. J'ai à peine parcouru vingt mètres qu'une porte s'ouvre et que trois hommes avec le sigle F.B.I entrent. Ils me braquent tout de suite.

_ Salut les gars, vous en avez mis du temps pour venir jusqu'ici ! Dis-je en lâchant mon plateau pour lever les mains.

Il serait bon qu'ils ne me pensent pas passée de l'autre côté de la barrière.

_ Agent Cullen, on l'a. Dit l'un d'eux dans sa manche.

_ Isabella, vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur.

_ Je vous connais ? Cingle Isabelle, face à ses manières très décontractées.

_ Euh. Agent Murphin, madame.

_ Madame ?

Là, il va en chier, le mec.

_ Bella !

Emmett me tient dans ses bras et j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir les mains de Sasha autour de mon cou tellement il me sert fort.

_ Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, Bells ! Edward est fou !

Il s'écarte et me scrute. Il fronce les sourcils et retire ses mains de moi.

_ Quoi ? J'ai une aussi sale tronche que ça ? Grogné-je en lui passant devant pour rejoindre les autres.

_ Euh non. Seulement vu ton cou, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'y ai été trop fort.

Je porte machinalement une main à l'endroit désigné. Je grimace, ma gorge me fait mal. Sasha a dû me laisser un petit souvenir. Edward va me tuer !

Emmett m'escorte à la sortie où tout le monde se retrouve. Je vois ses cheveux avant même de croiser son regard émeraude. J'y lis le soulagement, l'amour et la colère mêlés aux questions.

_C'est mon affaire, les filles, pas un mot. Réclamé-je à mes colocs._

Elles ronchonnent mais elles savent autant que moi qu'elles ont de moins en moins de prise sur mes faits et gestes.

Edward bouscule littéralement tous les hommes entre nous et vient m'enlacer plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je cale mon visage contre son épaule, mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il me sert contre lui.

_ Où sont-ils ? On n'a trouvé que quelques hommes de mains.

_ Je ne sais pas, ils se sont sauvés dès que vous êtes arrivés.

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ils t'ont enlevée alors ? Demande, à raison, Emmet.

_ Aucune idée. Sasha était près de me tuer quand même.

Edward gronde et passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me conduire à sa voiture.

_ Isabella, vous veillerez à ne plus vous faire enlever d'ici les dix prochains siècles, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Booth en me saluant.

_ Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de mes ennemis. Avec de la chance, on sera tranquille maintenant !

_ Croisons les doigts, alors. Quoiqu'il reste encore ce Caïus, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut se cacher. M'interroge-t-il et je lui fais signe que je n'ai aucune réponse. Puis il regarde vers Edward qui s'impatiente. Emmenez-la, Cullen, on vous retrouve demain pour la suite des interrogatoires et des recherches.

_ Oui monsieur.

A peine a-t-il parlé qu'il est déjà en train de franchir le barrage de police que les voitures forment.

Ses jointures sont blanches, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Et moi je pose ma tête sur l'appuie et ferme les yeux, une main sur mon ventre.

A un feu, je sens la main d'Edward se poser sur la mienne. Je tourne la tête et croise ses prunelles émeraude.

_ Ca va.

_ Les mecs en ont chié, Bella. Ne me refais jamais ça. Supplie-t-il et mon cœur se serre à la pensée de ce qui a pu traverser son esprit et surtout à celle que je vais devoir me cacher pour trouver Sasha…

_ J'essaierai. Tu sais que je n'en suis techniquement pas responsable si mes ennemis sont si tenaces.

_ Tu en as encore combien, des comme ça ? Marmonne-t-il en garant sa voiture dans le parking de son immeuble.

Je ne dis rien. Que pourrai-je dire ?

Je me contente de prendre la main qu'il me tend pour descendre de la voiture et de me serrer contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il m'a manqué, et maintenant que l'affaire est plus ou moins réglée, je sens le stress retomber.

_ Et les filles ?

_ Alice était folle, elle m'a même aidé pour organiser la sécurité de notre prochaine maison. Dit-il en souriant au souvenir.

J'ai peur !

_ Et bien, elle a aussi décidé que nous devions vite quitter cet appartement pour qu'elle puisse s'atteler à la chambre du bébé.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Murmure-t-il contre mon oreille en posant une main sur mon ventre. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que tu vois un médecin ? Mon père, peut-être ?

_ Pas ce soir, Edward. Je veux juste…Me remettre de cette journée d'enfer. Je te rappelle que ta sœur m'a trainée dans les magasins ! Souris-je en passant les mains derrière son cou.

Ses mains se baladent dans mes reins et ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes.

_ J'aurais pensé que le passage « je me fais enlever » t'aurais plus choquée.

_ Bah ! J'ai l'habitude, c'est mon lot depuis quelques mois, en fait. Je dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Mais je t'avouerai que je commence à me lasser. Vivement que cet été arrive et que nous puissions nous prélasser au soleil sans nous inquiéter de rien d'autres que de nous.

_ De toi et de notre enfant. Confirme-t-il en m'enlevant doucement dans ses bras.

J'approuve parfaitement. D'ailleurs, quand ses mains me caressent, quand ses lèvres embrassent chaque parcelle de mon corps, je le lui confirme. Je lui demande un contrat scellé dans l'amour. Et il l'acquitte avec ferveur. Quand il trouve mon cou blessé, il maugrée et promet de tuer Sasha.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et soudent nos regards.

_ Je m'en chargerai, la prochaine fois. Promis-je.

_ Bella…

_ Il est à moi, Edward. Et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! Le prévins-je.

Là, je vois son sourire en coin apparaitre. Je tente de soutenir son regard. Je me jette plutôt encore plus sur son corps, savourant de l'avoir contre moi.

Il est sur le dos, moi sur lui. Je frotte doucement nos deux intimités l'une sur l'autre, les yeux fermés pour me concentrer sur les sensations dans mon corps. Edward se redresse et prend un sein en bouche, bougeant plus ses hanches vers moi. Je souris, et l'embrasse tout en le laissant s'immiscer en moi. Nous gémissons ensemble au bonheur qui nous submerge et bientôt, seule l'explosion compte.

_ Tu crois …que tu ne changeras…. pas d'avis ? Scande-t-il au rythme de ses coups de boutoirs.

_ Humm Oui ! Edward ! Je…Certaine ! Crié-je en atteignant ce point culminant que mon corps attendait.

Edward bascule et se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Nos corps tremblent à l'unisson et nous crions notre jouissance par le prénom de l'autre.

Il retombe sur moi, je suis recouverte de sueur et j'ai carrément faim. Oui, c'est pas terrible comme pensée, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis enceinte.

_Dis plutôt qu'il t'affame ! S'insurge Isabelle._

Je ris contre son épaule et Edward semble s'inquiéter pour ma santé psychologique. Je secoue la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'est rien et il met deux doigts sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Son regard sérieux refroidit mon hilarité et je l'écoute plus attentive que jamais.

_ Tu le tues, et je lui tire une balle dans la tête, juste pour faire bonne mesure.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Edward. Approuvé-je en reposant ma tête sur son torse.

**EDWARD POV**

On est au lit, je savoure la présence de Bella avec moi. Je pense à une chose, je trouve que la récupération de Bella a été très facile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça. Mais c'est la sensation que j'ai. J'observe son ventre de plus en plus arrondi.

J'attends avec impatience le jour où ce petit être pointera le bout de son nez. Je sais qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant que Bella ne soit définitivement hors de danger. Caïus, les Ivanovich, ça fait beaucoup. Mais vu d'où on est parti, ce n'est pas insurmontable.

Je ferai tout pour protéger Bella et mon enfant quitte à ce que je ne la quitte plus d'une semelle. Bella bouge légèrement signe que son réveil est proche. J'embrasse son front avec douceur. Un gémissement de contentement lui échappe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

_ B'jour.

_ Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ?

_ Comme un bébé.

_ Bien reposée alors ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ J'ai reçu un texto d'Alice. Elle nous a trouvé deux maisons à visiter cet après-midi.

_ Je suis censée éclatée de joie là ? Raille-t-elle.

Je ris, je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

_ Edward Cullen ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Mon dieu, y a quand même pire que ça…comme te faire enlever par exemple.

Son visage blêmit, elle mord sa lèvre inférieure puis baisse les yeux.

_ Je t'ai dit, question d'habitude.

_ Désolé. J'ai été maladroit. M'excusé-je.

Elle pose une main sur ma joue et me sourit avant de sursauter, sa paume recouvrant son ventre.

_ Le bébé ? M'inquiété-je.

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'écrie-t-elle. Il a...il a...

_ Il a quoi ? M'angoisse-je. Bella !

_ Bougé, Edward !

Elle se redresse et attrape ma main puis la dépose délicatement sur le bas de son ventre.

_ Il a bougé Edward ! C'est merveilleux !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire niaisement, devant son air beat. J'aimerais moi aussi le sentir bouger, mais il ne semble pas décidé. C'est frustrant, mais je ne dis rien.

Je reste un moment dans cette position sans aucun résultat si ce n'est le signe que Bella a faim.

Je me lève et vais préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que Bella va se laver.

Nous prenons notre temps. C'est très agréable de pouvoir profiter de l'un et l'autre sans pression aucune.

_ A quelle heure doit arriver ta sœur?

_ Ma sœur ? Elle ne vient pas. C'est juste toi et moi.

_ Toi et moi ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

J'acquiesce, Bella saute sur mes genoux et m'enlace avec amour. Elle glisse son nez dans mon cou.

_ Comment as-tu fait ce tour de force ?

_ C'est très simple, je l'ai menacé de lui interdire l'accès de la chambre du bébé.

_ Wow bien joué ! Applaudit-elle.

_ Disons que je connais bien ma sœur, il suffit d'avoir un moyen de pression.

_ Il n'est pas né que l'on se sert déjà de lui. S'outre-t-elle.

_ Désole mon amour. Mais la paix avec ma sœur ça se négocie.

_ C'est sûr. Grince-t-elle.

Bella descend de mes genoux, enfile ses converses, attrape sa veste, noue un foulard autour de son cou et prend son sac.

_ Je suis prête. Déclare-t-elle. Quand tu veux.

_ Tu m'a l'air bien pressée. Constaté-je suspicieux.

_ Plus vite on commence et plus vite c'est fait. Sourit-elle.

Là je la reconnais bien. Je me lève, me prépare et nous sortons. Je passe mon bras par dessus son épaule, puis nous rejoignons la voiture.

Les deux maisons qu'Alice nous a trouvées sont au bord du lac Michigan. Un peu en retrait de la ville, mais sans être trop éloignée du bureau.

D'après ma sœur le lieu est parfait. Je sais que de ce point de vue là, je peux lui faire entièrement confiance.

Je me gare devant la première bâtisse, l'agent immobilier est déjà là, nous attendant.

J'aide Bella à sortir du véhicule. La fille se rapproche de nous.

_ Monsieur Cullen ? Je suis Jessica Stanley, c'est l'agence qui m'envoie.

Elle me sert la main, me détaille des pieds à la tête. Je vois cette Stanley se pourlécher les lèvres. Je prie simplement pour que Bella ou une de ses deux autres colocataires ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

_ Madame Cullen, je présume. Grogne la fille.

Je sens Bella se tendre comme un arc, prête à rétorquer le contraire. Je la bascule contre moi et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Bella est tellement surprise qu'elle ne dit plus rien. J'affiche un sourire radieux en souhaitant que cette fille comprenne qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

_ Suivez-moi je vous prie.

La maison est de style Victorien, de couleur rose claire. Elle en impose de part ses deux étages ainsi que ses deux colonnes de chaque coté de l'entrée. Les fenêtres sont immenses et l'on devine aisément la lumière entrer et illuminer les pièces.

Il y a un garage sur le coté, mais indépendant. Des dalles nous mènent jusqu'à la porte, tandis que de part et d'autre se trouvent de la pelouse ainsi que des arbres.

Jessica nous ouvre et nous pénétrons dans cette demeure. Nous nous trouvons dans un grand vestibule avec un escalier massif en marbre blanc qui trône au milieu.

J'observe ma Bella. Ses yeux sont écarquillés au possible, sa bouche à moitié ouverte.

_ Ô la vache ! S'exclame Isabelle.

Jessica la gratifie d'un regard faussement outré, Bella se contente de hausser les épaules. Quant à moi je retiens un fou rire.

_ Voici le salon, avec son grand canapé d'angle et sa cheminée. Les anciens propriétaires ont laissé quelques meubles. Ils font parties du prix de la maison, bien évidemment. Déclare Stanley avec emphase.

_ Bien évidemment. Singe Bella tout doucement.

_ Plait-il ? Demande la voix nasillarde de l'agent immobilier.

_ C'est splendide. Répondé-je

_ Ici la salle à manger.

La pièce est séparée par de grandes portes coulissantes en bois. Il n'y a aucun meuble dans cette pièce. La cuisine se trouve juste à coté, elle est moderne et toute équipée. Mais ça ne dessert aucunement le style de la maison. Une baie vitrée donne directement sur une terrasse en tek.

Nous suivons Jessica à l'extérieur. Il y a un salon de jardin. C'est immense et vraiment splendide.

_ Vous avez un magnifique jardin qui donne accès directement au lac. Sur votre droite se trouve un jacuzzi.

A ce mot je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un œil à Bella. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure tout en rougissant.

_ Un bon point pour la maison. Lui susurré-je à l'oreille.

Bella secoue la tête et me tape gentiment dans l'épaule.

_ Obsédé. Murmure-t-elle.

_ Pour ton grand plaisir mon amour.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

_ En tout cas c'est vraiment splendide. Mais ça doit coûter une fortune. Marmonne-t-elle.

Je souffle. Pourquoi ne se contente-t-elle pas d'apprécier tout simplement ?

Nous suivons toujours notre guide. Elle nous fait visiter la bibliothèque, la buanderie, une autre pièce ainsi que le garage.

A l'étage il y a quatre chambres et le même nombre de salle-de-bain.

C'est conquis que je sors de cette visite. Une fois dans la voiture, Bella s'exprime enfin.

_ Cette maison est…waouh…je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. C'est immense, lumineux, les chambres magnifiques et le jardin…Alice a vraiment bon goût. Décrète-t-elle.

_ En effet. Concédé-je. Donc si tu es du même avis que moi, ce n'est pas la peine de visiter l'autre.

_ Attends deux secondes Edward. Tu veux acheter cette maison ?

_ Bah ouais, tu croyais qu'on était là pour quoi ?

_ Non mais d'accord. Mais il faut réfléchir…le prix doit être faramineux…je…

_ Un jacuzzi Bella…Chantonne Isabelle.

Elle passe sa main devant son visage comme si elle pouvait éloigner les voix de cette manière.

_ Je…ne possède rien. Le peu que mon père avait gagné honnêtement a été saisi, et je…

_ Bella ce n'est pas un problème. Mon appartement en centre ville couvrira aisément le prix de la maison.

Elle plonge la tête dans ses chaussures.

_ Tu ne peux pas tout payer. C'est pour nous deux, enfin nous trois et…

_ Justement. Expliqué-je. Nous trois Bella. L'argent n'est et ne sera jamais un problème. Après tout c'est pour notre nouvelle vie non ?

_ Oui, mais je participe comment moi à notre nouvelle vie ? Bougonne-t-elle en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Je me tourne vers elle et prends son menton entre mes doigts.

_ Tu y participes déjà Bella et de la plus belle façon du monde.

Je pose une main sur son ventre. Elle se rue sur mes lèvres me faisant presque basculer contre la fenêtre. Je savoure sa fougue et sa passion. C'est le moment que choisit Jessica pour frapper à la vitre.

_ Elle veut quoi la morue ? Que je lui refasse le portrait ? Nan parce que si tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué la façon dont elle te matait tout à l'heure. Gronde Isabelle.

_ Les filles. Soyez sages ! Les disputé-je.

Bella se renfrogne au fond de son siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je fais descendre la vitre.

_ Oui ?

_ Monsieur Cullen. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez vraiment intéressé par cette maison. J'ai d'autres acheteurs qui doivent venir cet après-midi alors…

_ Je comprends, nous avions rendez-vous pour visiter une seconde maison. Mais je crois que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord. Je comptais appeler l'agence afin de prendre rendez-vous et de signer les papiers.

_ Et bien que diriez-vous de demain à midi à l'agence, Monsieur Cullen ? Propose-t-elle en battant de l'œil.

_ Soit pour demain midi alors. Acquiescé-je

Bella grimace. Je referme ma vitre et nous rentrons à l'appartement.

Bella pose sa veste sur le porte-manteau et s'assied sur le canapé. Je la rejoins et passe mon bras autour d'elle.

_ Alors tu as rendez-vous demain à midi avec Miss monde ? Grogne-t-elle.

_ Non. Rectifié-je. Nous avons rendez-vous demain.

_ Pourquoi nous ?

_ Bella c'est notre future maison.

_ Je n'ai même pas les moyens de participer à l'achat de la porte d'entrée. Se désespère-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas avec mon salaire de consultante que ça va changer. Maugrée-t-elle.

Je pince l'arête de mon nez. A certains moments j'ai un mal fou à la suivre.

_ Bella, je te l'ai dit on s'en contre-fiche. Toi ou moi quelle importance ?

_ Edward. Je n'ai jamais rien eu qui m'appartienne réellement. Même pas ma vie…c'est juste que…j'ai envie de participer.

_ Ok, admettons. Je peux comprendre. Du moins essayer, mais on ne va pas passer à coté de cette maison sous prétexte que certains de tes principes féministes se réveillent.

Bella se lève, elle semble folle de rage. Je pense que je me suis mal exprimé sur ce coup.

_ Mes principes féministes se réveillent ? Nan mais est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ! ? Je te parle d'égalité entre toi et moi ! Pas de féminisme ! En gros j'ai été esclave toute ma vie ! Tu peux essayer de comprendre ça ! ?

_ Tu ne vas pas me comparer à l'espèce de taré qui te servait de mari au moins ? ! M'écrié-je en me redressant rapidement.

_ Non ! Enfin pas vraiment.

J'arque un sourcil et pince l'arête de mon nez. Je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre.

_ Je suis apte à prendre les décisions qui nous concernent autant que toi ! Je veux simplement participer à notre foyer ! Putain de bordel de merde ! C'est facile à comprendre merde ! Sur ce j'ai du boulot ! Poursuit-elle.

Elle reprend sa veste et claque la porte en sortant. Je pose mon front contre la porte. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Néanmoins je sais une chose, si je lui cours après maintenant ce n'est pas la peine. Je risque d'envenimer la situation et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Néanmoins j'envoie juste un texto à Leah histoire qu'elle garde un œil sur Bella. Avec les derniers événements, vaut mieux être prudent. Je sors moi aussi de l'appartement et vais retrouver mon père. Peut-être que lui pourra m'éclairer sur Bella.

Je suis face à mon père dans son bureau. Je viens de lui expliquer ce qui vient d'arriver. Il semble réfléchir un instant.

_ Ecoute Edward. Il faut que tu saisisses certaines choses, mon fils. Bella a dû faire avec la volonté des hommes toute sa vie. Elle n'a jamais réellement pris de décision pour elle, à part peut-être pour toi. Elle a peur de perdre la sensation de liberté qu'elle éprouve en ce moment. Elle risque de se sentir redevable envers toi si tu achètes la maison seul.

_ Ok, mais je suis censé faire quoi au juste ?

_ Propose-lui de te verser quelque chose tous les mois.

Je saute sur mes jambes et fais les cent pas dans son bureau. Ils sont tous les deux tombés sur la tête.

_ Ca va pas ? C'est pas un contrat financier que je passe avec elle ! Je l'aime, c'est la future mère de mon enfant. C'est normal que je pourvoie aux besoins de ma famille ! M'énervé-je.

_ Bienvenue chez les machos mon fils. S'esclaffe mon père.

_ Je ne suis…je ne suis pas…macho ! M'indigné-je.

_ Ô vraiment ?

_ Non ! C'est juste que…juste que…et merde ! Réalisé-je en m'affalant sur le sofa.

_ Et oui comme tu dis…A trop vouloir bien faire…

_ C'est moi qui vais finir par avoir besoin d'une thérapie…

_ Vous êtes sous pression tous les deux ces derniers temps, et les hormones de Bella sont en ébullition. Alors si tu veux un conseil d'homme et non plus de psy, marche sur des œufs. Les femmes enceintes sont les plus dangereuses créatures que je connaisse.

_ Je rêve ou tu parles de maman là.

Il acquiesce. Je n'ai pas fini d'en baver.

_ Compromis Edward. C'est le mot. Tu dois trouver un compromis avec Bella.

_ Ok. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Grogné-je.

_ Je sais.

Je quitte le bureau de mon père, bien décidé à faire amende honorable et à parler avec Bella. Au calme, sans dispute.

**BELLA POV**

Je viens de quitter la salle de sport. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Je sais que cette dispute avec Edward est ridicule. Mais j'ai tellement peur de me faire enfermer, pas seulement au sens propre. J'ai dû mal à exprimer ce que je ressens. Je veux réellement être sur un point d'égalité avec Edward. J'aspire moi aussi à cette vie tranquille dont il me parle. Même si pour le moment j'ai autre chose à régler.

Il ne me reste que très peu de temps pour prouver à Sacha que je n'y suis pour rien dans l'arrestation de son père. Je trouverai certainement ce que je cherche dans les archives du F.B.I. Mais il ne faut absolument pas qu'Edward l'apprenne. Il en ferait une attaque.

J'entre dans le bureau du F.B.I. Je dois trouver les archives. Enfin je dois surtout avoir l'autorisation de chercher dans les archives et pour cela je vais devoir manipuler Jasper.

Je toque à son bureau. Il répond.

Déjà il est là. Un bon point pour moi.

_ Bella.

Il fait le tour du bureau et vient m'embrasser.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Ca va.

_ Alice fait des cauchemars où elle te perd.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien.

Ca c'est à voir. Après tout je suis responsable de mon passé.

_ Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ En fait j'aimerais avoir accès aux archives.

_ Aux archives ? Demande-t-il suspicieux.

_ Ouais, ça concerne mon passé. J'aimerais tirer une fois pour toute un trait. Ecoute je veux juste jeter un œil sur mon dossier. Rien de plus.

Finalement ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

_ Bella sans autorisation, je n'ai pas le droit…

_ Je sais Jazz…mais j'en ai besoin pour avancer. Tu comprends ?

Je la joue à la Alice peut-être que ça peut marcher.

Il secoue la tête, il a l'air d'être en lutte avec lui-même. Je fais une moue boudeuse.

_ D'accord Bella, d'accord. Mais pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit.

_ Parole de scout.

_ Tu as dix minutes.

_ C'est largement suffisant.

Il me montre l'ordinateur. Je prends place et il quitte la pièce.

J'ouvre le dossier des Ivanovich et remonte à l'époque de la fusillade. Il n'y a pas de possibilité de faire des copies. Je prends mon téléphone et photographie l'écran au fur et à mesure. Si je souhaite être tranquille une fois pour toute, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je suis consciente de livrer des informations top secret. Mais c'est ma vie et celle de mon bébé qui sont en jeu, sans parler de celle d'Edward. Je connais Sacha tant qu'on est loyal avec lui aucun souci. Mais la trahison…

Il sait que je me suis servie de lui dans le passé, et il sait aussi qu'il n'a pas respecté la partie de son contrat.

Une fois mes recherches terminées, je reviens sur la page qu'avait ouverte Jasper. Je quitte les bureaux du F.B.I. Je n'ai personne aux fesses pour une fois.

Je déroule le petit papier que m'a donné Sacha hier. C'est un numéro de téléphone. J'achète un portable jetable et envoie un message codé à Sacha, ainsi qu'une partie de mes découvertes. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_Ok. RDV à la cabane du lac. Seule. Dans deux heures._

Pas la peine de lui répondre. Je me rends dans un magasin et achète des fringues. Du cuir. Juste histoire de lui prouver que je n'ai pas tant changé que ça. Il paraît que l'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais ça aide quand-même.

Il est temps aussi que je trouve une arme. Je me dirige vers un prêteur sur gage avec ma tenue sur le dos. Ils sont beaucoup moins regardant qu'un armurier classique. Il est plus occupé à me reluquer qu'à me demander mes papiers. Le glock m'a coûté les yeux de la tête, mais je me sens mieux avec.

Le temps passe vite quand on est occupé. Je loue une voiture et vais directement au lieu du rendez-vous. Je reçois plusieurs messages d'Edward. Je lui envoie simplement un texto pour lui signifier que tout va bien et que je le verrai plus tard, car je sais que si je ne lui réponds pas il enverrait le SWATT me chercher.

J'arrive à la cabane.

_ Rho qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'amuser avec Sacha ici. Déclame Isabelle.

_ Une sacrée endurance, le Roscoff. Confirme Mary.

_ Ca suffit les filles. On me laisse faire, et surtout on se tait ! Leur intimé-je.

J'attends le dos collé au mur. Sacha entre. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux longs. Ils sont plus longs que dans mes souvenirs. Ses yeux aciers me transpercent.

_ _Мой__ангел, мой__сладкий__Изабеллы.__Вы__имеете то, что__я хочу__, я думаю_ _(Mon ange, ma douce Isabella. Tu as ce que je veux il me semble.)_

__Да__Саша__. __Как и было обещано_. _(Oui Sasha comme promis)_

_ J'avais presque oublié que tu parlais russe avec un accent quasi parfait.

Je ne me souvenais même pas que je parlais cette langue. Cette mémoire n'a pas fini de me jouer des tours.

_ J'ai eu un bon professeur.

_ _Действительно_ _(En effet.)_

Il se rapproche de moi. Il n'est qu'à quelques millimètres.

_ _Белла__вы позволите__? (__Tu__permets__Bella __?). _Toujours aussi sexy.

Il veut me fouiller. J'écarte les bras en signe d'abandon.

_ _Я возьму__, но я __вооружен,__я предупреждаю__вас_. _(Je t'en prie. Mais je suis armée Je te préviens.)_

_ _Я ожидал__не менее__у вас_. _(Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi)_

Il prend tout son temps et palpe mon corps avec minutie.

_ Ca suffit, tu ne crois pas ?

Il sourit, et s'écarte.

_ Désolé pour ça. S'excuse-t-il en montrant mon cou du doigt.

Je ne relève pas et retire la carte SD de mon téléphone et la lui donne. Il la met dans son portable et regarde les photos.

_ Athlétique ton mec. Remarque-t-il.

_ Plutôt. Ouais. On pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses.

_ Comme faire l'amour ? Propose-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

_ Sasha. Le disputé-je. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison. Merci.

_ Toi et un putain d'agent. Ce connard d'Alec doit se retourner dans sa tombe. La rumeur dit que c'est toi qui l'as dessoudé, ainsi que sa barge de sœur, et l'oncle Marcus.

_ Ah les rumeurs…mais c'est exact. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient ! Craché-je.

_ Entièrement d'accord.

Ses yeux sont rivés sur le portable. Ses sourcils se froncent. Il donne un grand coup dans le mur.

_ Haut du formulaire

_ _Черт!__Собаки!__Последний __умереть от__моей__руки!__Соскобы__!_ _(Putain ! Les chiens ! Le dernier crèvera de mes mains ! Raclures !)_ Tu savais ? Demande-t-il avec hargne.

Il va pour m'attraper encore par le cou. Mais j'ai le temps de l'éviter.

_ Non. Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles ! Tenté-je de le convaincre.

_ _Ваша__семья__!_ _(De ta famille ! )_

_ _Моя__семья__?_ _(Ma famille ? )_

_ Volturi ! Alec a passé un accord avec le FBI à l'époque. S'il nous balançait, il pouvait rentrer chez lui sans être inquiété !

Ce qu'il m'apprend me sidère. J'ai du mal à le croire. Le F.B.I m'aurait laissé tomber à l'époque, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour empêcher Alec de me ramener en Italie. Finalement cette fusillade avait été une bonne chose.

_ Je l'ignorais ! Les rats ! Je voulais sa mort ! Dois-je te le rappeler ? Ces connards du F.B.I ont joué sur les deux tableaux. Ca va chier !

_ Alec devait savoir pour nous deux.

_ Impossible ! Il voulait sûrement votre territoire. Affirmé-je.

_ Lis ça.

Je regarde le portable.

Sur le rapport il était dit que quand le F.B.I a demandé à Alec pourquoi il balançait les Ivanovich, il avait répondu qu'il avait un compte personnel à régler avec le fils du parrain. Que ça ne concernait que sa femme et lui.

_ Fils de pute. Lâché-je.

_ C'est moi qu'il voulait, mais c'est mon père qu'ils ont eu.

_ Donc en définitive. Tu avais raison. C'est bien de ma faute.

Il sourit.

_ Bella. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais en couchant avec toi. Je n'aimais pas Volturi et rien que pour ce qu'il t'a fait, il méritait dix fois de crever ! Je n'ai pas pu tenir mon engagement. Mais tu peux être sûre que je m'occupe de Caïus.

_ Caïus ?

_ C'est lui qui m'a demandé de t'enlever. Il veut le bébé. Il est persuadé que c'est celui d'Alec. Ensuite il comptait te tuer. Il m'a dit que tu nous avais balancés.

_ Charmant. Raillé-je. Et bien évidemment, vu mes antécédents tu n'as pas cherché plus loin ! Tu me connais mieux que ça Sasha.

_ J'ai cru te connaître. Mais avoue que de te voir dans le pieu d'un agent du F.B.I, il y a mieux pour la confiance.

Il s'adosse au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui avant de recouvrer la mémoire. C'est quelqu'un de bien et qui croit réellement en ce qu'il fait.

Il pose deux doigts sur mon menton et soude son regard au mien. Bon dieu !

_ Il est mon ennemi Bella.

_ Il ne l'est pas. Il fait son job.

_ Je ne t'aurais jamais traitée comme Alec l'a fait. Tu aurais pu tout avoir avec moi.

_ Mais c'est quoi ces mecs qui pensent que tout s'arrange avec du pognon ! ?

_ On veut simplement le mieux pour la femme que l'on aime. C'est tout.

Ok. C'est à ce moment-là, que l'on coupe court à cette conversation. Il se colle à moi et ce que je ressens entre ses jambes cette fois, n'est pas une vue de mon esprit pervers. Je le repousse gentiment mais fermement.

_ _Саша__довольно__!__Перестань__сейчас_! _(Ça suffit Sasha ! Arrête ça tout de suite !)_

_ Arrêter quoi ? Dit-il l'innocence même.

_ Je ne coucherai pas avec toi !

_ Dommage. De toute façon. Je dois m'occuper de Caïus. Je te ferai un paquet.

_ Cool.

_ Je vais aussi trouver un moyen de me débarrasser d'Aro.

_ Qu'il crève en taule et seul. En sachant que son empire est perdu.

_ _Ты__хуже, чем__я люблю_. _(Tu es pire que moi, amour.)_

Il dépose un simple baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ Soit Bella. Comme tu voudras, et sois sûre qu'il n'arrivera rien à ta famille. Après tout tu as le droit d'être heureuse.

Il baisse les yeux sur mon ventre, je peux y voir un léger sourire. Mais ses yeux reflètent une espèce de nostalgie.

_ Merci. Soufflé-je.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va. J'expire tout l'air que je retiens dans mes poumons depuis qu'il est là. Sasha respectera sa parole. Je le sais. Je pense que si Sasha s'était débarrassé d'Alec à l'époque. J'aurais certainement vécu avec lui. Mais je ne regrette rien. Edward est tout pour moi désormais et c'est l'esprit tranquille que je rejoins ma voiture.

Mais j'ai quand même deux mots à dire à Booth. Je rends la voiture, me change et file dans le bureau de Booth.

Je ne frappe pas et débarque en colère noire dans son bureau.

_ Comment avez-vous osé ?

_ Bonsoir à vous aussi Isabella.

_ Ô Non Booth ! Pas de bonsoir pour vous ! Vous étiez prêt à me vendre à Alec à l'époque !

_ On se calme Bella. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

_ Ô vraiment. Regardez dans les archives ! Le dossier de la fusillade entre les Ivanovich et les Volturi !

Je frappe les deux poings sur le bureau.

_ Isabella !

_ Regardez ! Cinglé-je.

Il s'exécute docilement. Il voit bien que je ne plaisante pas.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Emmett, Jasper et Edward entrent en trombe.

_ Vous ! Pas bouger ! Ordonné-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiète Edward.

_ Tu verras !

Booth écarquille les yeux. Il le savait. J'ai une folle envie de lui tirer une balle dans le genou.

_ Ecoutez Isabella. J'étais encore à Washington à l'époque et je…

_ Ô non Siley Booth pas d'excuses. Non seulement le F.B.I a passé un accord avec moi, mais non content il en a aussi passé un avec Alec pour mettre la main sur les Ivanovich. J'arrive pas à le croire. J'étais prête à vous donner les Volturi et vous m'avez tiré dans le dos !

_ Bella. On devait arrêter la guerre ouverte entre les deux clans. Alec est venu nous trouver après la fusillade. Il pensait que les Ivanovich étaient responsables de votre disparition.

_ Disparition mon cul, ouais ! Il a simplement appris que je couchais avec Sasha !

_ Elle couchait avec Sasha…Sasha Ivanovich ? Demande Emmett incrédule à Edward.

Edward se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

_ Vous. M'avez. Trahie. Je détache chaque mot.

J'ai la rage.

_ Je suis désolé Bella.

_ Pas autant que moi Booth !

Je jette ma carte de consultante sur le bureau. Qu'ils se démerdent au F.B.I ! Rien à foutre !

Je tourne les talons, je bouscule Emmett et sors. J'avance jusque sur le trottoir. J'ai la tête qui tourne au moment où je vais pour m'écrouler, deux bras me retiennent.

_ Bella !

C'est le trou noir.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. La lumière m'aveugle.

_ Enfin. Souffle Edward. Tu vas me rendre dingue.

_ Je suis où là ?

_ Dans mon bureau.

_ Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas rester. _Traditore_ ! _(Traitre)_ M'époumoné-je en tentant de me lever toujours sous le coup de la colère.

_ Ô que non !

Je reconnais la voix de Carlisle.

_ Docteur Cullen ?

_ Oui Bella. Tu fais de l'hypertension, alors du calme. C'est dangereux pour le bébé.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de recouvrer mon calme. Il en va de la sécurité de mon bébé. Mais mon mauvais caractère lui n'en démord pas.

_ Bah voyons. Pas étonnant je suis entourée que de traitres ! Craché-je.

_ Laissez-nous. Demande le docteur Cullen.

Tout le monde s'en va. Je reste seule avec Carlisle.

_ Bella, je comprends. C'est difficile comme situation. Mais tout ça s'est passé après ta disparition.

_ Au même moment. Le contré-je.

_ Ta colère est justifiée, mais ils n'ont fait que leur travail. C'est difficile pour toi de l'accepter. Il te faut du temps. Voilà tout. Pour le moment, il est vital que tu te calmes. Tu as besoin de repos. Edward va te ramener, tu n'es pas vraiment en état. Suis-je clair ?

J'acquiesce. Limpide même. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Carlisle appelle son fils. Ils m'aident tous les deux à me redresser et m'accompagnent à la voiture. J'entre dans l'habitacle.

Aucun mot n'est échangé dans la voiture. Je ferme simplement les yeux et pose ma tête sur la vitre. Une main englobant mon ventre.

On entre dans l'appartement. J'attends simplement le moment où Edward va exploser. Mais il se contente de me coucher sans rien dire.

_ Je suis désolé. Dit-il une main sur la poignée et dos à moi.

_ De ?

_ De m'être énervé à cause de la maison et pour ce qui s'est passé au F.B.I.

_ Edward. Soufflé-je. Reste avec moi. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'ai mal réagi pour cette histoire de maison. Il parait que les mecs veulent simplement ce qui a le mieux pour la femme qu'ils aiment.

_ Ô et qui a dit ça ? Demande-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

_ Un ami. Enfin d'une certaine façon il l'est.

Edward me regarde surpris, mais n'insiste pas. Il s'allonge près de moi, je me blottis contre lui. Il englobe mon ventre de ses bras puissants et sa tête se niche dans mon cou. Après tout il y a pire dans la vie. Sasha a raison.

**EDWARD POV**

Cela fait déjà une semaine que Bella a eu son malaise. Elle va mieux, mais a réclamé du temps avant de savoir si elle reprendrait le travail au F.B.I. Cette histoire lui a fait vraiment beaucoup de mal. Les ennuis avec son passé ont l'air de s'être évanouie. Le contrat sur la tête de Bella ayant disparu, on ignore pourquoi pour le moment, mais j'ai la sensation que Bella elle est au courant. Elle ne dit rien, et même si je crève d'en savoir plus, je refuse de me disputer une énième fois avec elle.

Le bureau m'a appelé ce matin, je dois m'y rendre de toute urgence avec Bella. Nous avons rendez-vous au sous-sol. A la morgue pour être exact. Bella n'a pas l'air du tout surprise par cette demande. Elle semble même impatiente, ce qui est très curieux.

Booth nous demande d'entrer. Bella et lui ne se sont toujours pas parlé depuis leur dispute.

Il y a quelqu'un sur la table recouvert d'un drap. Emmett et Jasper sont là aussi.

_ Mademoiselle Swan. Agent Cullen. Veuillez approcher s'il vous plait. Nous demande le médecin légiste.

Une fois que nous sommes près du drap, le médecin le soulève.

_ Caïus Volturi. Déclare Bella.

Je peux sentir un certain soulagement. Un petit rictus se forme sur son visage. Il a une pancarte autour de son cou. C'est écrit dans une langue que je ne comprends pas.

_ C'est du russe. Déclare Bella.

_ Du russe ? Demande Emmett. Tu parles le russe ?

_ _Подарок для__вас__ангел__мой_. Lit Bella.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? L'interroge Emmett.

_ Cadeau pour toi. Répond Bella.

On se regarde tous. Je suis réellement surpris.

_ Mon ange. Marmonne mon patron.

_ Quoi ? Questionne Jasper.

_ Cadeau pour toi mon ange. Traduit mon patron.

Je regarde Bella dans les yeux. J'attends une explication et je ne suis pas le seul. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et triture ses doigts.

_ Bella tu m'expliques ? Proposé-je.

_ J'en sais rien. Se défend-elle.

_ Moi je crois que votre ami Sasha vous a rendu un petit service. Explique Booth.

_ Sasha m'a enlevée. Dois-je vous le rappeler ? Grogne-t-elle.

Je commence à me poser des questions, et si Bella avait revu Sasha ?

_ C'est exact, mais il vous a vite libérée.

_ Il a eu peur quand la cavalerie est arrivée. C'est tout. Et peu importe Caïus est mort. Le dernier Volturi encore en liberté n'est plus de ce monde. C'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

Booth opine du chef. Bella n'a pas tord.

_ Il est mort comment ? Demandé-je.

_ On l'a torturé bien comme il faut, puis on l'a exécuté proprement d'une balle dans la tête. Il avait ça gravé dans le dos.

Il le retourne.

__ __предатель_. Dit Bella.

_ Traitre. Traduisent Booth et elle.

_ Bah voilà vous avez votre raison. Déclare Bella. Moi j'en ai terminé avec les Volturi.

_ Presque Isabella. La contredit Booth. Il reste le procès.

_ Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas avant plusieurs mois. Alors ciao.

Sur ses bonnes paroles elle s'en va. Mon patron souffle d'exaspération, puis m'autorise à la rejoindre.

Une fois arrivés chez nous, j'attends qu'elle m'explique. Je me poste devant elle.

_ Ok Edward. J'ai passé un accord avec Sasha. Il a cru que je l'avais balancé après la fusillade et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait ma peau et aussi parce que Caïus lui avait demandé. Il m'a relâchée seulement pour lui apporter les preuves. J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais et je lui ai donné. Voilà fin de l'histoire. Je suis rentrée au bureau juste après.

Je suis à la limite de m'arracher les cheveux. Mais c'est à se demander si elle n'est pas totalement folle.

_ Putain Bella ! T'es entrain de me dire que tu es allée voir un parrain russe seule, ton ancien amant et qu'en plus tu lui as fourni des renseignements. Mais t'es malade ! ?

_ Je ne suis pas malade. Je connais Sasha. Si t'es droit avec lui, tu ne risques rien.

_ Bah voyons. J'avais oublié que tu avais couché avec lui pendant plusieurs mois. En effet ça change tout. Raillé-je.

_ Merde Edward ! Je l'ai fait pour nous ! Au même titre que tu as acheté la maison !

Je frappe dans le mur.

_ Nan mais je rêve !

_ Sasha ne nous embêtera pas. J'ai sa parole et Caïus est mort. Fin de l'histoire, et vrai début de la nôtre. Argumente-t-elle. Je suis une grande fille Edward. Tu devrais le savoir.

Bella se blottit contre moi. Je ne peux pas lui résister et la serre fort contre moi.

_ Tu vas me rendre dingue. Tu le sais ça ?

_ Je t'aime.

J'ai le droit à un 'je t'aime' pour toute réponse. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Bella attrape mes lèvres pour un baiser endiablé. Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Notre vie commence peut-être vraiment maintenant.

Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, et le fait de savoir que Sasha tient à elle me stresse. Je me sens menacé bizarrement bien plus que par Alec. Tout ça parce que Bella à une époque l'a choisi lui.

Je sais c'est dingue. Elle m'aime et si elle est allée voir Sasha c'est pour nous. J'en suis conscient. Mais la jalousie est un sentiment que je ne sais pas maitriser.

En attendant je profite pleinement de Bella, et advienne que pourra.

**Alors, alors ?**

**Que présage cette fin ? Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez, pendant que nous réfléchissons à l'épilogue. Nous pensons d'ailleurs le travailler courant Août (Spuffy squatte cette année encore), et vous le publier à la fin du mois.**

**Encore merci.**

**Bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui y sont.**


	27. Chapter 27 Epilogue

**Service schizo pour votre plaisir.**

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre, témoin du travail en commun entre Spuffygirl92 et Caro30. En espérant que cela convienne à tous.**

**Dieu sait que nous avons eu plus de mal que prévu pour écrire cet épilogue, mais finalement, c'est difficile de dire au revoir à des personnages auxquels nous nous sommes doublement attachés.**

**Nous nous sommes amusées durant ces mois à écrire les déboires d'Edward face à une Bella schizophrène, mais nous avons aussi tenté de garder un semblant de réalisme. Aussi, cet épilogue devait-il répondre à ces objectifs. **

**Merci pour vos encouragements tout le long de cette fanfiction, et surtout un grand merci pour votre confiance (nous ne savions pas forcément que nous irions jusque-là !).**

**Nous embrassons tous les lémoniaques qui se reconnaîtront et chacun d'entre vous aussi pour nous avoir lu !**

**Bonne lecture, et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez ^^**

**Epilogue**

**Bella POV**

Quatre ans plus tard.

Je les regarde jouer, au bord du lac. Les rires de mon fils me parviennent. Léo me fait un signe de la main, fier d'avoir réussi à jeter son père à l'eau. Je soupçonne Edward de lui avoir facilité la tâche mais j'applaudis à ses exploits, par principe.

_ Regarde maman ! Regarde, j'ai mis papa par terre !

Léo sautille et s'applaudit lui-même. Je me lève, une main au niveau des reins, et les rejoins pour les embrasser tous les deux. Léo part en courant, alors qu'Edward ressort de l'eau, les cheveux dégoulinant sur son visage. Son petit sourire en coin est en place, enflammant mes hormones de femme enceinte. Décidément, jamais je ne pourrais lui résister. Il vient poser une main sur mon ventre, et embrasse la commissure de mes lèvres.

_ Depuis quand un petit garçon de quatre ans peut-il te mettre K-O aussi vite ? Demandé-je, suspicieuse.

_ Depuis que sa mère, c'est toi. Répond-il en me volant un autre baiser.

Je souris, mais le repousse doucement. Léo est toujours dans les parages.

_ Maman, maman, on va se baigner ? Viens maman, viens !

Léo attrape ma main et me tire vers lui. Je fais un pas, en veillant à ne pas perdre mon équilibre.

_ Non, mamie et papy vont arriver avec tatie Alice et tonton Jazz. Allons goûter. Lui rappelé-je.

_ Oui, allons prendre des forces pour tatie Alice. Se moque Edward.

_ Oh papa ! Je dirai tout à tatie ! Le menace notre fils, courant vers la maison.

_ Plus ça va, plus ce gosse ressemble à ta sœur.

_ Non, c'est à toi qu'il ressemble, mon cœur. L'espoir s'entend dans sa voix, et je retiens un fou rire.

Nous rentrons à notre tour, main dans la main. Léo est déjà sur le canapé, sage comme une image. Edward me pousse à ses côtés, prenant en charge le goûter.

_ Papa, je veux du Nutella, et puis de la tartine, et puis de la confiture à la fraise pour maman, et puis…

_ Oh ! Eh ! C'est pour Gargantua ou pour toi ?

_ Non c'est pour maman, parce qu'en ce moment, elle ne fait que manger.

_ Bah voyons ! Je t'en prie, continue ! Ris-je. Et puis, je mange pour deux, moi ! M'offusqué-je.

_ Oh ! Bah quoi tonton Emmet aussi il mange pour deux, il attend un bébé lui aussi ?

Aucun regard n'est nécessaire entre Edward et moi, nous éclatons de rire à ses propos. Edward lui ébouriffe sa tignasse indomptable.

_ Sacré bonhomme.

Edward nous rapporte finalement un plateau rempli à ras bord, alors que nous savons tous les deux que Léo ne mangera que des tartines de confiture, de mamie Esmée. Et puis, je ne mange pas tant que ça, moi !

Je les regarde discuter, et tartiner, pensant à tout le chemin parcouru depuis notre rencontre. Maintenant que mon esprit n'appartient plus qu'à moi, je peux mieux analyser les situations passées et savourer le présent. Après la mort de Caïus, le soulagement que j'avais ressenti m'a permis d'apprécier encore plus ma vie. Je n'avais plus à surveiller sans cesse mes arrières, et mon anxiété ayant disparu, j'avais pu savourer pleinement la fin de ma grossesse. Même si Léo était né dans la salle de sport à huit mois de grossesse, suite à une démonstration que je faisais à la nouvelle bleusaille que Booth m'avait filée dans les pattes. Des calamités. Sam avait appelé Edward, et toute l'équipe avait débarqué. Mais le Docteur Brennan, de passage à Chicago, on ne demandera pas pourquoi, m'avait beaucoup aidée. A sa manière. Je me souviendrai toujours de ses conseils éclairés, néanmoins très scientifiques pour une guerrière comme moi. Carlisle n'était arrivé que pour couper le cordon, et tenter de calmer Isabelle et Mary, déchainées et prêtes à tuer Edward pour la « chose » qu'il avait mise en moi. La petite bouille de 3,7kg pour 50 cm était apparue en plein milieu du tatami, les hommes parqués dans les vestiaires. Léo avait déjà des cheveux châtains foncés, qui s'étaient éclaircis avec le temps. Il avait fait fondre tout le monde, même le docteur Brennan qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur l'ossature parfaite de notre enfant. Sur l'instant, l'idée de la tuer ne me semblait pas si saugrenue !

Le rire de mon fils me sort de mes pensées. Je comprends juste ce qui vient de se passer : Edward mangeait sa tartine de confiture et Léo la lui a appuyée sur le visage. Edward tente désespérément de se nettoyer, mais le sucre colle à son nez. Léo se cache dans mes bras, en éclatant de rire.

Avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive, on sonne à la porte. Léo bondit du canapé, et ouvre.

_ Mamie ! Papy ! Il saute dans leur bras, alors qu'Edward s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour enlever la confiture.

C'est sans compter sur la vue de sa mère, qui hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Esmée éclate de rire alors que Léo veut lui expliquer.

_ J'ai mis de la confiture sur le nez de papa ! Chantonne-t-il.

_ Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Déclare Carlisle.

_ C'était pas moi d'abord ! L'interrompt Alice en entrant. C'était Edward. Accuse-t-elle.

_ Tatie ! Léo saute dans ses bras, risquant de la faire basculer.

Jasper arrive juste à ce moment-là, et ébouriffe les cheveux de son neveu.

_ Salut, bonhomme. Dit-il en quémandant un bisou.

_ Tonton Jazz, j'ai fait tomber papa dans l'eau, et j'ai même mis de la confiture sur son nez ! Annonce Léo, fièrement.

_ Tope-la, Léo.

_ Jasper ! Grondé-je en voyant Edward revenir.

_ Tu as vaincu la confiture, mon fils ? Se moque Carlisle en le voyant s'essuyer avec un torchon.

_ Difficilement.

Nous nous installons dans le salon, Léo sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. Alors que je débarrasse le goûter, Edward amène le café, du thé et des petits gâteaux. J'aperçois les regards entre Jasper et Alice, je sens qu'ils nous préparent quelque chose. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me questionner que ma meilleure amie demande le silence.

_ Jasper, à toi. Souffle-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Jasper déglutit et se lève solennellement. Il nous regarde tous un par un. Léo fronce les sourcils, il sent que quelque chose se prépare.

_ Avec Alice, nous avons décidé de nous marier. Annonce-t-il.

Je me lève en souriant, et vais enlacer ma meilleure amie. Elle est déjà debout et accepte mon embrasse. Esmée félicite Jasper, assurant qu'il était temps. Carlisle montre sa fierté en la prenant dans ses bras. Après tout, elle a traversé beaucoup de choses elle aussi, et elle a droit à ce bonheur. Edward se déplace vers Jasper, posant une main sur son épaule.

_ Rassure-toi, il est toujours temps de changer d'avis.

Nous le frappons toutes les deux en même temps.

_ Edward ! M'écriai-je.

_ Sympa ton frère, Alice, il a une de ces confiances en moi ! Intervient Jasper.

_ Edward, tais-toi ou je kidnappe Bella pour faire du shopping pendant trois jours. Le menace Alice.

_ Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui serais punie d'abord ? Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

Edward me prend par les épaules.

_ Mais non, rassure-toi je te protégerai. Murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

_ Quand est-ce que papa il se marie avec maman ? La question de Léo coupe nos élans.

Le silence s'installe. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. La tension m'envahit. J'évite délibérément les yeux d'Edward et ceux de mon fils. Je cherche la meilleure façon de répondre. Finalement Edward me sauve.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas mariés que nous sommes plus malheureux, Léo.

_ Mais moi je veux ! Boude-t-il.

Jasper ricane à côté, je lui lance un regard noir.

_ Qui sait ? Peut-être un jour, qui sait ? Tenté-je en allant vers mon fils.

Je l'installe sur mes genoux, alors que tout le monde se rassoit. Léo étudie mon visage, il semble se résigner…Pour l'instant.

_ Bella, j'ai déjà THE robe pour toi ! S'excite Alice.

Oh seigneur, Edward, sauve-moi !

_ Au rayon femme enceinte ?

_ Je te trouve très négative, Bella. Quand on se mariera, tu auras déjà accouchée.

_ Et donc, je l'essaie quand la robe ? Entre deux couches ? Avant ou après l'accouchement ?

_ Bella ! Tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même. Rit Esmée.

_ De toute façon, tu seras mon témoin Bella et puis c'est tout. T'as pas le choix !

_ Ravie de l'apprendre, Lyly. Ce sera avec plaisir.

_ Et moi dans tout ça ? Se plaint Edward.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis. Tu veux être mon témoin ? Intervient Jasper.

_ Avec plaisir, mais Emmet risque d'être jaloux. S'inquiète Edward.

Jasper sourit.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit à deux témoins ?

_ Et moi je ferai quoi ?

_ Toi, tu as une grande mission, Léo. Tu porteras les alliances jusqu'à l'autel. Dit Alice, très solennelle.

_ C'est quoi les alliances ? Questionne mon fils avec sérieux.

_ Ce sont des bagues qui montrent l'amour entre deux personnes. Explique Carlisle.

Les yeux verts de mon fils se tournent vers moi.

_ Comme la bague que papa t'a donnée ?

Mon regard se dirige sur le solitaire en question.

_ Presque ça. Murmuré-je.

_ Pourquoi papa, il n'en a pas ?

_ Parce qu'on n'est pas encore marié. Rétorqué-je.

_ Alors vous allez bientôt vous marier ? Insiste-t-il lourdement.

_ Certaines fois, les choses prennent du temps mon chéri. Explique Esmée avec douceur.

Je la remercie du regard et Jasper enchaine sur la grossesse de Rosalie et le stress total d'Emmet.

_ Je te parie combien qu'avant la fin de la semaine, Rose aura furieusement envie de le tuer ? Se moque Edward.

Je lui lance un regard noir, atterrée par leur comportement.

_ Tu peux parler, mon fils. Intervient Carlisle.

_ Pourquoi ? S'outre Edward.

Je cache mon sourire en embrassant le front de Léo.

_ Dans le genre supra hyper méga protecteur, on a rarement fait pire. Répond Jasper en soutenant son regard.

_ Moi ?

_ Tu veux des exemples, frérot ? En rajoute Alice.

Jasper rit, les coudes sur les genoux, complètement concentré par ce qui va se passer. Alice sourit, sadique, et s'apprête à compter sur ses doigts. Edward coupe son élan.

_ N'empêche que ce n'est pas moi qui ai accouché dans une salle de sport.

_ Euh, ce n'est pas comme si tout ne s'était pas bien passé ! Rétorqué-je.

Son sourire en coin apparait et me nargue. Il est à la limite de me tirer la langue.

_ Oui, mais tu dis toujours que maman, elle ne fait jamais comme tout le monde. Me défend mon fils.

_ Ah ! Enfin un qui me prend comme je suis. J'embrasse mon fils sur la joue, me moquant de son père.

_ T'es bien le fils de ta mère. Rit Esmée.

_ Vous vous liguez toujours contre moi ! Edward croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je ne me demande plus d'où vient la grimace de Léo quand il boude.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, tu vas avoir une seconde chance. Le rassure Jasper en montrant mon ventre.

_ Hey ! C'est d'un bébé qu'on parle. Pas une arme de destruction massive. M'indigné-je.

_ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux de ce gosse ! Faudra me passer sur le corps ! S'exclame Alice en menaçant son frère.

_ On en reparlera. Bougonne Edward.

_ Lâche-moi, Emmet McCarthy ! Ou je pratique ton autopsie alors que tu es toujours vivant !

Le cri de Rosalie interrompt toutes répliques dans la maison. Carlisle lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête, Jasper et Edward se tapent dans la main. Alice se rend immédiatement à la porte alors qu'Esmée et moi croisons notre regard d'un air entendu. Léo pouffe dans mes bras.

_ Il est fou tonton mémett. Dit-il dans mon cou.

Emmet passe la porte, Rosalie dans les bras. Le regard interrogateur d'Alice l'incite à expliquer la situation.

_ Quoi ? Le médecin a dit que sa tension était un peu haute, que le bébé était bas et qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose…Je fais mon job, c'est tout.

Il hausse les épaules l'air de rien. Rosalie est rouge de colère et le frappe sur les bras.

_ Repose-moi ! Je suis enceinte, Emmet, de sept mois, et le bébé est bas, et c'est normal. C'est pas ma tension qui va exploser, MAIS MOI ! Je ne suis pas impotente, mais enceinte ! Et c'est de TA FAUTE !

Sado-maso, Emmet sourit et tente de l'embrasser. Rosalie craque et lui donne une gifle.

_ Je suis enceinte de sept mois et demi, et si je vois les bras d'Edward s'approcher pour me porter, je l'assomme. Souris-je.

_ Hey ! T'aimes bien pourtant quand je te porte. Se défend-il.

_ Essaye pour voir ! Le provoqué-je.

Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel et Emmet pose Rose sur le canapé comme le plus précieux des cadeaux. Rosalie se redresse.

_ Expliquez-lui, Carlisle ! Supplie-t-elle.

_ C'est le lot de toute femme enceinte, Emmet, c'est normal qu'il lui ait dit de se reposer.

_ De toute façon, vous êtes psychiatre, pas gynéco ! Emmet repousse l'air de son bras.

Nous croisons tous nos regards, amusés.

_ Oui, Emmet, tout à fait. Mais j'ai fait des études de médecine, et puis j'ai eu Edward et Alice. Je crois que je maîtrise un petit peu le sujet. Ajoute Carlisle.

_ Oui, mais c'est ma femme. Surenchérit Emmet.

_ Pas encore. Grogne Rose.

_ Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Emmet commence à vouloir poser un genou à terre.

_ Eh ! Oh ! Déconne pas ! L'en empêchent Jasper et Rose.

_ Il manquera plus que vous. Intervient Léo, en me regardant avec insistance.

Je sens le rouge monter à mes joues. Esmée et Alice parviennent à détourner son attention, et les discussions reprennent sur des sujets plus légers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Edward POV**

Comme chaque week-end, nous nous rendons chez Renée et Phil. Depuis deux ans et demi maintenant, une fois le procès d'Aro passé où elle avait pu témoigner avec sa fille, Renée s'est installée chez son infirmier, un vrai cette fois. Rapidement, nous avions pris l'habitude de les retrouver pour un diner ou une sortie. Bella avait eu du mal à voir en Renée une mère, mais la naissance de Léo combinée aux efforts de sa mère pour sortir de la drogue et autres lui avaient permis de recréer un lien avec elle. Phil avait aussi trouvé sa place dans notre vie et avait fondu pour notre fils. Phil jouait donc le parfait rôle du grand-père.

Renée ouvre à peine la porte que Léo est déjà dans ses bras. Leur sourire est le même quand nous passons au salon. Bella embrasse sa mère, une seconde avant que Léo n'attire son attention pour lui raconter sa semaine. Renée garde son sourire, calme, et attentive aux demandes de son petit-fils. Phil nous accueille à son tour, et nous propose bientôt l'apéritif.

_ Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? Commence-t-il en lui tendant un jus d'orange.

_ Mise à part mes chevilles qui enflent, et que je ressemble à une baleine, tout va bien. Sourit-elle.

Je souffle. Ce n'est même pas la peine de relever. Phil sourit, et Renée tend la main vers celle de sa fille pour la serrer.

_ Mais, maman, t'es pas une baleine. Intervient Léo en venant dans mes bras.

_ Bien dit mon fils. Ajouté-je en le calant sur mes genoux.

_ Donner la vie vaut bien quelques kilos. Commente Renée.

_ Il paraît. Soupire Bella.

_ De toute façon, tu avais à peine accouché de Léo, que tu avais tout perdu. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça soit différent.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et entrelace nos doigts. Elle sourit, je dépose un baiser sur son poignet.

_ Parlons d'autres choses ! S'enthousiasme Renée en se levant. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas partis en vacances depuis longtemps.

_ Maman ! Soupire Bella en la voyant chercher quelque chose dans un placard.

_ Bella, tu es enceinte, mère d'un petit garçon, et consultante pour le F.B.I, tu dois aussi trouver du temps pour toi.

Renée me donne l'enveloppe d'où je sors deux billets direction New York pour un week-end. Bella regarde sa mère avec des yeux d'enfant, et un sourire plein de gratitude.

_ Merci. Dit-elle, avec émotions.

_ Je t'en prie ma chérie. Tu en as besoin.

_ Vous en avez besoin. Insiste Phil.

_ C'est quoi, papa ? Dis, c'est quoi ? Sautille Léo dans mes bras.

_ Deux billets d'avion pour papa et maman. Expliqué-je.

_ Et moi je serai où ?

_ Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec papy Phil et moi pendant que maman et papa partent en voyage. Propose Renée, avec le sourire de toutes les grands-mères à la perspective de garder leurs petits-enfants.

_ Chic alors ! Tu me feras plein de cookies, dis ? Espère-t-il.

Je vois sa mère blanchir à côté de moi.

_ Et on fera aussi des parties de base-ball, si tu veux. Conclut Phil.

Léo saute de mes bras, et applaudit au projet.

Nous passons enfin à table, Renée se battant pour que Bella reste assise.

_ Elle ne s'arrête jamais ? Remarque Phil en les entendant dans la cuisine.

_ Et on ne la changera pas. Soupiré-je.

Nous entamons une discussion sur les équipes de base-ball que nous supportons, nous chamaillant pour convaincre l'autre du bien fondé de nos préférences personnelles. Bella s'occupe de Léo, aidée par sa mère. Je les vois sourire et faire autant de projets qu'elles en sont capables. Que de chemin parcouru depuis notre rencontre. Les concessions que Bella a accepté de faire pour que notre famille s'installe ont été nombreuses, autant que j'ai dû me faire à l'idée qu'elle avait besoin de son indépendance. Avec la disparition d'Isabelle et Mary grâce au traitement conseillé par mon père et au calme retrouvé, les difficultés se sont peu à peu dispersées, et nous avons trouvé le rythme qu'il nous fallait pour nous aimer, nous occuper de notre fils, et continuer nos missions auprès du F.B.I.

_ La chambre de la petite est-elle prête ? Demande Renée, en servant le dessert à son petit-fils.

_ C'est tatie Alice qui a tout fait ! Mais je l'ai aidée quand même. Répond Léo en enfournant une grosse part de son gâteau au chocolat.

_ Je n'ai presque rien eu le droit de dire. Complète Bella en essuyant le menton de Léo.

_ Rassure-toi, bientôt elle sera bien plus occupée par la préparation de son mariage que la chambre de sa nièce. Tente Phil.

_ Euh ! Tu la connais, Phil. C'est de ma sœur qu'on parle. Elle est capable de tout faire en même temps. Le contredis-je.

_ Tu es négatif, Edward. Se moque Renée.

Je hausse les épaules, plongeant dans ma part de gâteau.

Quand nous avons fini, Bella et Renée nous font signe de débarrasser la table. Phil et moi nous attelons à cette tâche pendant qu'elles rejoignent le canapé. Il me semble les entendre parler du futur voyage à New York et j'en profite pour à nouveau remercier Phil.

_ Je t'en prie. Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses, et avez eu peu de temps pour vous retrouver. Surtout avec la naissance de Léo.

_ Bien sûr, mais Renée mérite autant. Assuré-je.

_ Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès, et voir son petit-fils et sa fille est le meilleur moyen pour elle de se remettre. Malgré tout, leur présence l'apaise et lui permet de faire le vide pour ne se consacrer qu'à eux. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rassure face à l'avenir.

Nous les retrouvons, Léo bâille sur les genoux de sa mère. Nous nous sourions et bientôt, l'embrassons pour laisser Renée et Bella aller le coucher. Phil me propose un dernier café avant de partir et allume la chaîne des sports.

En revenant, Bella passe ses bras autour de mon cou et y dépose un baiser. Je serre ses mains dans les miennes et tourne la tête pour la regarder.

_ Il attend ton bisou et nous pouvons y aller. M'explique-t-elle.

_ Allons-y. Lancé-je en me levant.

Léo est allongé dans son lit, dans la chambre que Renée avait exigé dès le début pour lui. Je m'assois sur le bord, et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Jamais, il ne pourra les dompter.

_ Tu seras sage, bonhomme.

_ Oui, papa. Comme une image.

Je souris, et embrasse son front. Alors que je vais pour me relever, il prend ma main.

_ Papa, tu t'occupes bien de maman, hein ?

_ C'est promis. Mais demain quand tu reviendras, tu pourras m'aider.

_ Oui ! Et je pourrai aussi m'occuper de ma petite sœur ?

Je lis l'espoir dans ses yeux. Mon cœur se serre face à sa réaction. Je souris.

_ Evidemment, Léo. Ce sera ton rôle de grand frère.

_ D'accord, ça me va. Tu peux compter sur moi, papa.

_ Parfait. Mais pour cela, il faut dormir. Conclus-je.

Il acquiesce, et ferme ses yeux avec un sourire sur le visage. Je le borde et quitte la chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur ce petit être qui a tant apporté à notre vie.

Je retrouve Bella dans le salon, je l'aide à enfiler son manteau et nous saluons nos hôtes.

_ Bonne soirée les jeunes. Sous-entend Phil.

Renée lui tape le bras en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ T'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal. Affirme-t-elle en nous laissant partir.

Nous acquiesçons.

Les portes de l'ascenseur refermées sur nous, j'attire Bella contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou. Malgré la confiance qu'elle donne à sa mère, Bella a toujours du mal à laisser notre fils ailleurs qu'avec nous. J'embrasse son front, et elle relève la tête avec un sourire timide.

_ Je sais, je suis ridicule. Souffle-t-elle.

_ Non, tu es une mère, Bella. Mais comme te l'a dit Renée, tout se passera bien. Nous allons passer une soirée rien qu'à nous. Et demain, on le récupère. A peine te seras-tu aperçue qu'il est parti, qu'il faudra le récupérer. Souris-je.

_ Alors que m'as-tu préparé pour ce soir ?

Elle change de sujet. Je ferme les yeux, savourant le ton de sa voix.

_ Justement, puisque tu en parles c'est une surprise.

_ Je déteste les surprises. Bougonne-t-elle, se laissant entraîner jusqu'à la voiture.

Je l'aide à s'installer à sa place, l'embrasse pour la faire taire et démarre le moteur. En quelques minutes, nous avons atteint le pub où nous avons nos habitudes. Bella retrouve le sourire, je lui prends la main et elle entrelace nos doigts. Je la dirige vers une table au fond de la salle, un peu isolée, et l'aide à s'asseoir dans le profond canapé.

_ Je vais chercher à boire. Lui annoncé-je en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit et s'installe confortablement, les yeux mi-clos.

Je traverse le pub, et me faufile parmi la foule jusqu'au comptoir. Je commande, je jette un œil autour de moi, défaut professionnel de l'agent du F.B.I. Je me tends en apercevant Sasha qui s'installe face à Bella.

Je me tourne vers le comptoir et prends ma commande. Je pousse des épaules les personnes qui m'entourent, et rejoins presqu'en courant ma Bella. Tout en avançant, je rêve de lire dans leurs pensées, mais me contente de scruter leurs moindres gestes. Bella sourit. De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ?

Je ronge mon frein sur les derniers mètres.

_ …Ils te méritent pas. Assure Sasha.

_ Qui ne mérite pas qui ? Demandé-je en m'asseyant aussi près que possible de Bella.

Elle lève les yeux, et m'explique.

_ Sasha pense que le F.B.I ne me mérite pas.

_ Ah ! Juste le F.B.I, t'es sûr ? Grogné-je en prenant ma bière.

_ Edward. Me prévient-elle.

J'acquiesce, pose un sourire sur mon visage et me tourne vers notre invité.

_ Je ne te propose pas à boire ? !

_ Inutile, Edward. Dit-il en claquant des doigts, appelant le serveur juste à côté.

Je perds mon sang-froid, je suis à deux doigts de le dégager.

_ Tu fous quoi, là ? M'impatienté-je.

_ Edward, tu exagères ! On est en terrain neutre. Sasha ne vient que prendre des nouvelles.

_ T'es sûr que c'est des nouvelles ? La provoqué-je avant de me tourner vers Sasha. Si tu te constituais prisonnier, on pourrait commencer à discuter.

Je sens Bella bouillir à mes côtés, alors que Sasha s'installe confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il sourit, prend le verre de vodka qu'on lui a apporté, et le savoure en me narguant.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

_ Ouais, c'est ça, tu es pur comme l'enfant qui vient de naître, peut-être ?

Si nous avions des armes à feu à la place des yeux, nous serions tous les deux morts.

_ Peut-être pas si pur que ça, j'ai eu des amendes pour stationnement interdit, et puis le plus beau des anges dans mon lit, aussi. Se moque-t-il en regardant explicitement Bella.

Je m'apprête à me lever quand Bella pose une main sur ma cuisse, pour me retenir.

_ Peut-être, mais cet ange m'offre un second enfant.

Cette fois, nous allons nous battre en dessous de la ceinture, mais nous en sommes réduits à ça.

Je sens les ongles de Bella s'enfoncer dans la peau de ma cuisse.

_ Vous avez fini, tous les deux ? ! Vous êtes insupportables. Sasha, j'ai accepté que tu restes plus ou moins dans ma vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir provoquer Edward. Toi et moi c'est du passé, faudra t'y faire. Tu m'as fait une promesse, dois-je penser que tu la renies ?

Sasha serre les dents. Bella sait où frapper pour lui rabaisser son caquet.

_ _Вы__знаете__, __что__я__всегда__держу__мои__обещания_(Tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.) Dit-il, exprès en Russe pour que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il dit.

Le pire, c'est que Bella lui répond dans la même langue.

_ _Точно, я знаю его, но для __Edward__, это менее безопасно_. (Justement, moi je le sais, mais pour Edward, c'est moins sûr).

_ Si je vous dérange, vous le dites. Grondé-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Ils tournent leur attention sur moi.

_ _Я люблю вас, Edward._ (Je t'aime, Edward). Murmure Bella.

Je l'interroge du regard, me demandant ce qui lui arrive.

_ Elle t'aime, couillon. Se moque Sasha.

Bella sourit et se penche sur moi. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes pour un baiser fiévreux. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sasha se détourner du spectacle que nous donnons. Je pose une main sur le visage de ma douce et profite de notre embrasse. Quand nous nous écartons pour reprendre notre souffle, je croise le regard plein de mépris de Sasha. Je suis à deux doigts de lui tirer la langue.

Super mâture, je sais !

_ Vous avez pensé à une liste de naissance pour la petite ? S'intéresse-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

_ Tant qu'on y est, Sasha, si nos boss s'en rendaient compte, on serait tous dans la même galère. Arrête avec tous tes cadeaux. Répond Bella, avec diplomatie.

_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Bella.

_ Sasha, s'il-te-plait, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Je ne me mêle pas de cette discussion, j'aime compter les points entre eux, surtout quand Bella lui tient tête. Mon pouce fait des cercles sur sa main, pendant que je regarde autour de nous. Certains couples ont profité du fond de musique pour investir la mini piste de danse, d'autres s'emploient à essayer les canapés. Bella continue de parler avec Sasha, même si je commence à sentir son agacement. Ses regards ne trompent pas. Elle sait combien j'ai du mal à supporter sa présence à lui, surtout qu'il prend un malin plaisir à nous envahir quand on peut être seul. Mais je lui avais promis de bien me tenir, même si je peux toujours lui lancer des piques comme il le fait avec moi.

Je sens que notre première commande sera l'unique. Déjà, je m'impatiente, je suis à deux doigts d'arracher Bella à son siège.

Je regarde ostensiblement ma montre, mon pied tape d'agacement sur le sol.

Sasha sourit à mon attitude.

_ Je vais vous laisser. Déclare-t-il en reposant son verre.

Il se lève, et embrasse le front de Bella.

_ Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver. Affirme-t-il.

Bella ne relève pas, et se contente de hocher la tête.

Un simple regard suffit pour me saluer.

Je regarde avec soulagement cet homme quitter notre espace pour je ne sais quelle autre magouille. Bien sûr, d'un point de vue professionnel, je devrais mener une enquête ou le faire arrêter. Mais nous n'avons que des présomptions et jamais personne ne s'en contentera pour lancer quoi que ce soit.

Bella pose la tête sur mon épaule, la bouche contre mon oreille.

_ Ca va ? Demande-t-elle.

_ Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

_ Je sais. Mais, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Elle pose une main sur mon visage et fait en sorte que je la regarde. Elle sourit. Je lis tous ses sentiments dans ses yeux. Je l'embrasse, pose mon front sur le sien. Nous écoutons la musique, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, coupés du monde autour de nous.

Une heure après le départ de Sasha, nous décidons qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous. J'aide Bella à monter dans la voiture et nous démarrons. J'observe la femme à coté de moi et ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Sasha, et bien que Bella m'ait choisi, je suis jaloux.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe Edward ?

Je ne réponds pas, j'ai juste besoin de digérer l'ingérence de Sasha dans nos vies. Je sens la main de Bella masser ma cuisse.

_ Edward ? M'appelle-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce. C'est à cause de Sasha ?

A ce nom je grimace. C'est plus fort que moi.

_ Edward, c'était il y a des années et c'est toi que j'aime. Tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis tout ce temps. Poursuit-elle.

_ Je sais. Murmuré-je.

_ Mais encore ? M'encourage-t-elle.

_ Mais…Sasha n'a pas à faire irruption dans notre vie dès que ça lui chante. J'ai la sensation désagréable qu'il attend simplement que je fasse un faux pas pour te voler à moi. Avoué-je.

Elle soupire et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Edward, je sais que la situation n'est pas facile, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Sasha a été quelqu'un d'important pendant une période de ma vie, mais c'est du passé. Je n'ai jamais aimé Sasha, j'ai aimé la sensation de liberté que je pouvais éprouver avec lui. Avec toi tout est différent et cela depuis le tout début. Même cette fameuse nuit où je t'ai attaché à mon lit. Sourit-elle. Tu m'as tout apporté, l'amour, le bonheur, la paix, la tranquillité de l'esprit, un fils merveilleux, une future petite fille et une famille merveilleuse. Alors non, Sasha ne me volera pas à toi. Parce que je t'appartiens corps et âme.

Je suis ému par sa déclaration, je donne un coup de volant sur la droite. Je serre le frein à main, détache ma ceinture, et l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Même si nous ne sommes pas mariés, elle est MA femme. Les doigts de Bella se pose dans mes cheveux, elle tire dessus tandis que ma langue rejoint la sienne.

Nous nous délectons de l'essence de l'autre, mes mains partent à l'assaut de ses formes arrondies. Bella soupire de contentement au moment où mes dents mordillent le creux de son cou.

Bella me repousse gentiment. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et caresse ma joue.

_ Edward, on est à moins de cinq cents mètres de la maison, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais démarrer et que l'on finisse ce que l'on a commencé sans risquer de se faire attraper pour attentat à la pudeur ?

_ A une certaine époque, ce n'était pas ce qui te gênait. Murmuré-je.

_ Oui, mais à cet époque nous n'avions pas Léo et ça m'embêterait que ce soit tonton Mémet qui explique à notre fils de quatre ans pour quoi on s'est retrouvé en taule.

_ T'as raison on rentre ! Décidé-je en démarrant en trombe.

L'image est trop forte dans mon esprit et limite angoissante.

A peine arrivé, j'ouvre sa portière et la prends dans mes bras. J'insère la clef, nous entrons et je referme la porte d'un coup de pied. Son dos heurte plusieurs murs. J'ignore totalement comment, mais nous sommes dans la cuisine.

J'installe Bella sur le comptoir, ma bouche retrouve le chemin de sa peau. Mes mains se font voyageuses et déboutonnent sa robe. Celles de Bella se posent directement sur mes fesses qu'elles malaxent avec force. M'arrachant un grognement de satisfaction.

J'ai le bonheur de découvrir que Bella ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Je sais qu'elle a du mal à le supporter en ce moment, mais pas au point de l'enlever. Je glisse mon nez le long de son plexus et empaume un de ses seins. Ma langue se fait taquine et suçote son mamelon.

Elle s'arque-boute et plonge ses doigts dans mes cheveux, ce qui déclenche en moi des millions de frissons. Ma langue continue son voyage, s'attardant sur l'arrondi de son ventre, jusqu'à la barrière de son string. Il finit en lambeau entre mes mains.

_ Edward ! S'insurge-t-elle. C'est un de mes préférés !

_ C'était un de tes préférés, personnellement je te préfère nue !

_ Oui mais ce n'est pas une…RAISON ! Crie-t-elle au moment où ma tête se retrouve entre ses cuisses. Bon dieu !

Ma langue n'aspire qu'à une seule chose, la goûter encore et toujours. Mon exploration est totale, son abandon aussi. Ses cuisses se referment sur mon visage, au moment où ma bouche se pose sur son clitoris.

Mes doigts jouent avec sa fente luisante de désir. Bella se colle davantage à moi, quémandant une caresse plus profonde. Je m'exécute trop impatient de la voir prendre du plaisir. A moins que ce soit mon sexe qui hurle d'accélérer pour pouvoir s'insinuer en elle.

_ Ô mon dieu, Edward !

Je pompe en elle, et aspire son clitoris encore plus sensible en ce moment. Bella est déjà à la limite de l'orgasme. Je rajoute un doigt en elle et c'est l'explosion. Bella crie son plaisir, et je savoure sa plénitude. Elle m'attrape le visage et me force à me relever.

Elle se rue sur mes lèvres, se goûtant à travers moi. Ses mains arrachent les boutons de ma chemise.

Oups ma chemise. Cadeau d'Alice.

_ Egalité ! Un partout ! M'annonce-t-elle fièrement.

_ Tu te débrouilleras avec Alice mon amour.

_ Bagatelle ! J'ai connu pire ! S'esclaffe-t-elle.

Elle continue son chemin, jusqu'à ma ceinture qu'elle défait en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Sa main se retrouve directement dans mon boxer. Elle se saisit de ma verge gonflée et débute un va et vient salvateur.

Sa langue joue avec le lobe de mon oreille. Mon impatience grandit, et je n'ai qu'un besoin : me fondre en elle. Bella se décide enfin, et baisse mon jean et mon boxer. Elle écarte largement ses cuisses, mon sexe frotte contre le sien. Bella pépie d'empressement. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et entre en elle doucement. Mais elle est plus pressée, elle donne un coup de bassin pour que nos corps s'imbriquent plus rapidement.

J'aime quand elle se fait sauvage, ses paumes rejoignent mes fesses et m'imposent un rythme soutenu. Ses gémissement emplissent la pièce, et je ne connais pas de son plus harmonieux. Mes coups de reins répondent à notre besoin d'exprimer ce que nous ressentons. Bella s'agrippe d'une main à ma nuque et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Notre étreinte est passionnée.

Et c'est ainsi que nous arrivons en même temps à l'apogée de notre union.

Nous tremblons, tous deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nos respirations sont erratiques, d'un même rythme. Mes lèvres trouvent celles de Bella et je profite pleinement de ce moment. En quelques seconde j'ai ôté mes derniers vêtements et je prends Bella dans mes bras et l'emmène directement dans notre chambre.

Bella cale sa tête contre mon torse, ses doigts jouant sur ma peau.

_ C'est dommage. Déclare Bella.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je mangerai bien une crêpe à la banane et au Nutella, mais pas trop chargé en Nutella.

_ Bella. Il est deux heures du mat…Constaté-je, en embrassant son front.

_ T'avais qu'à pas me faire l'amour dans la cuisine, ça me donne des envies.

_ Et si on le fait dans le jacuzzi, t'auras envie de poisson ? Plaisanté-je.

_ De poisson, non. Répond-elle espiègle. Mais d'autre chose…certainement. Souvenir…

_ Bella…ne me tente pas.

_ Petit joueur !

Je ris le nez dans ses cheveux. Bella me surprendra toujours. J'aime notre relation, la séduction fait toujours partie de notre vie, et j'espère que ça perdurera jusqu'à la fin. J'ai livré ma plus grande bataille pour elle et elle pour moi. Ce qui nous unit est au-delà de tout. Ce que nous avons vécu fait ce que nous sommes. Un couple heureux malgré tout. Ses voix se sont envolées, mais quelques fois elles me manquent.

Cette pensée me fait sourire, et au moment où mon regard se pose sur Bella, elle s'est endormie. Je la serre fort contre moi. Ravi que son envie de crêpe ait disparu. Son ventre se soulève, ma main le recouvre et je peux sentir cette petite vie bouger en elle.

Bella a raison. Notre passé est derrière nous, et notre famille est notre avenir.

THE END.

**Bon, vous le remarquerez, on a retenu le cheval sadisme pour préférer le cheval amour et joie ! Même si on n'a pas pu retenir Sasha de revenir dans les parages, en même temps, ç'aurait été difficile, vu le comportement que nous lui avions donné !**

**Un petit clin d'oeil à Emy13 avec la crêpe au Nutella Banane pas trop chargée en Nutella, et aussi pour la remercier de nous avoir trouvé le prénom Léo en moins d'une minute ! !**

**En espérant toujours que cela vous ait plu !**

**Nous n'avons, pour le moment, aucune idée quant à un nouveau travail à quatre mains, même si Spuffygirl92 compte toujours sur Caro30 pour valider ses fictions, et Caro30 compte sur Spuffygirl92 pour encourager toutes ses idées ! Notre collaboration ne reprend que sa forme initiale : Bêta/Auteur.**

**Un gros bisou à toutes et à tous.**

**Au plaisir de connaître vos avis.**

**Ciao Caro30-Spuffy92.**


	28. Chapter 28 Au revoir

**Service schizo pour votre plaisir.**

La fin.

Maintenant que nos emplois du temps sont un peu plus light (vous avez dit light ?), nous prenons ENFIN le temps de répondre à tous vos messages.

Comme vous l'avez tous et toutes dit, ça a été dur de quitter ces personnages. Nous nous y étions attachés, forcément, et Dieu sait que l'épilogue a été long à venir (entre le manque de temps et le manque d'envie, avouons-le ! de mettre une fin à cette fiction). Mais c'était nécessaire. Après tout, pourquoi gâcher une bonne histoire (c'est vous qui le dites, pas nous ! Caro30 et Suffy92 sont l'humilité incarnée, vous le savez) en tentant d'allonger encore et encore ?

Autant avoir bouclé la boucle et se dire que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, même s'il y a encore quelques obstacles. Nous ne pouvions pas faire partir Sasha, c'était exclu ! LOL

Nous vous remercions en particulier pour votre patience, et vos encouragements. Les thèmes abordés n'étaient pas communs, et pouvaient poser problème (ce que nous comprenons), mais vous vous êtes accrochés et nous voilà ici et maintenant à dire au revoir à ce petit bébé, malgré des moments de vides qui n'étaient pas dû à notre volonté.

Pour celles et ceux qui disent avoir eu peur, nous nous sommes fait peur à nous-mêmes aussi. Pas vrai, Caro ? « Oui je confirme Bella a bien failli quitter Edward pour Sasha grâce à mon cerveau de dingue ! Mais j'ai tenu bon ! mdr »

En tout cas, nous nous sommes amusées, au point que certains nous prennent pour des folles. Quoi ? Bien sûr que nous avons nos chambres à l'HP, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? On a même réservé les infirmiers ultra spécialisés dans les folles dingues lémoniaques (héhé).

Aelita48/ Grazie : merci beaucoup pour vos petits messages tout au long des chapitres. Nous avons fait au mieux.

Melaniiie : Nous sommes ravies que tu aies trouvé ce que tu cherchais dans notre fiction.

Emy. Notre chère Emy : bien sûr que c'est toi qui te retrouves à pas d'heure entrain de pleurer-rire ! Qui d'autres voyons ? Lol Merci encore pour le coup de main^^. Et peut-être bien que tu es schizo LOL

Ilonka/ Habswife/ Kinoum : toutes les bonnes histoires ont une fin, merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages.

Lily-Rose-Bella : il fallait que bien que Mary et Isabelle nous quittent aussi LOL. Tant mieux si cette fin te convient.

Maielle/ Titie : nous sommes ravies que cette fin vous convienne. Dieu sait que ça a été dur de choisir la fin qu'il fallait.

Oliveronica cullen massen/ Sarinette60 : merci pour ces petites messages, ravies que vous ayez trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait dans cette fiction.

Ousna : ma belle, oui, c'est fini, mais on est toujours présente dans le monde des fictions, tu le sais^^. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien incommensurable.

Robangel : cette fiction va nous manquer aussi. Tu ne veux pas, on fonde un club ? LOL Tu as raison, vive l'agent sexy Cullen ^^.

Twilight0507 /Syrine : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! Nous avons fait au mieux.

Veronika crepuscule: la vie ne nous permet pas toujours de faire ce que nous voulons, mais tu es revenue, c'est le principal ! Merci pour ces encouragements et compliments.

Celine68990 : ravies que tu aies apprécié notre esprit ! Lol Et oui, Sasha était OBLIGE.

Kikinette 11/ Schplaaf : merci les filles, on s'est éclatées, et vous aussi, c'est le principal.

Evelyne-raconte : nous sommes flattées que tu nous aies lu malgré tes habitudes. Merci à toi !

Ulkan13/ Sexforlife : merci les filles, vous êtes de super lectrices.

Alinghi Miakono : et oui, c'est fini, mais tu nous connais !

Coco-des-iles : oui, ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est fini, mais ça te convient tel quel, alors c'est le principal. Merci beaucoup.

SellyCullen/ Eliloulou/ Coeur2crystal : une autre collaboration ? Outre en tant que Bêta/ Auteur, rien n'est prévu pour le moment. Mais qui sait ?

Merci pour votre soutien à tous.

Vous entendrez parler de nous un de ces jours. Ne nous oubliez pas.

Nous embrassons tous les lémoniaques et vous souhaitons de bonnes lectures.

Caro30-Spuffygirl92.


End file.
